Furry Magic
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Résumé : Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **1** ; Traduction : **En cours

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

_Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire_

**&**

_Et nous avons contacté __Nekoarween pour l'informer _

_de notre attention de traduire cette fic de notre coté_

**&**

**&**

Nous espérons que cette nouvelle traduction vous plaira !

Et nous vous que pendant tout le mois de septembre, il y aura 2 chapitres par semaine.

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 1**

« Et bien, M. Potter. Vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir demander l'entrée au Manoir Malfoy ». Lucius Malfoy parlait d'une voix suave en faisant le tour de son bureau sur lequel il s'appuya pour faire face au garçon, avachi dans un grand fauteuil. Il fronçait le nez devant la légère odeur musquée qui flottait dans l'air. « Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? ».

« Notre visite, mon cher ». Une voix cultivée s'éleva du coté la porte avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre. Harry s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le fauteuil. Il avait une griffure superficielle sur la joue, du sang séché maculait son visage et sa chemise. Quelques mèches de cheveux étaient collées à ses joues par le sang coagulé.

Il détournait les yeux, il était trop tranquille et n'essayait pas de dire quoi que ce soit. Rien à voir avec le morveux effronté dont se rappelait Malfoy. Il n'aimait pas ce changement qui lui faisait entrevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Mais, à l'instant même, il avait un problème plus urgent. Il savait maintenant à qui appartenait cette mauvaise odeur.

Un homme délicatement musclé était adossé au montant de la porte. Un pantalon lie-de-vin drapait ses jambes fines et il portait un gilet assorti sur une chemise froissée rose pâle. Ses bottes étaient d'un ton légèrement plus foncé que le pantalon. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en épis savamment désordonnés. Il souriait, mais il était tendu sous son sourire, prêt à réagir instantanément en cas de besoin.

Lucius se décolla du bureau en grognant. Ses larges épaules se ramassaient alors que son attention passait du garçon tremblant dans le fauteuil à cet homme très familier. La source de l'odeur de peau qui picotait. Le nez de Lucius frémissait et il montrait les dents.

« Paulsen, espèce de merde larmoyante, sors de chez moi ou je vais te tuer à l'endroit où tu te tiens ». Lucius grondait férocement, sa voix soudainement plus profonde qu'il n'aurait été normalement possible. Son corps paraissait tout à coup plus imposant, beaucoup plus effrayant, si c'était possible.

« Non, Malfoy, tu ne vas pas le faire. Et n'essayes pas de me jeter un sort avant que je n'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Dumbledore m'a posé un charme de protection. D'ailleurs, tu ne le mérite pas, tu as baissé ta garde. Ça a été du gâteau pour Dumbledore de me faire entrer ici ». L'homme souriait en montrant ses dents parfaites. Il se tourna de biais, regardant par-dessus son épaule l'homme plus grand. Il y avait un défi dans ses yeux brun chocolat.

« Tu oses faire entrer la magie de cet homme dans ma maison et me demander de t'écouter ?». Lucius avança d'un pas. L'autre homme se redressa et se dégagea de l'encadrement de la porte. Ses bras pendaient souplement le long de son corps.

« Il m'a envoyé pour t'amener le garçon » dit Paulsen faussement calme. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, regardant entre ses cils baissés. « Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de venir ici s'il me le commandait. Je lui dois. Tu le sais. Ne me blâme pas ».

« Pourquoi m'enverrait-il un de ses petits jouets ? Avec toi pour me le livrer ? ». Lucius Malfoy s'avançait, réjoui par la soudaine et manifeste nervosité apparue dans la posture de l'autre homme. Le jeune Potter s'était éloigné du bord du fauteuil près duquel il était passé. Lucius a froncé les sourcils mais a gardé son attention fixé sur l'autre homme. Paulsen était sur le point de fuir, tous ses instincts de survie en alerte. Lucius se sentait plus face à une proie que face à un autre prédateur. « Allez, dis-moi quelque chose que je puisse croire, petit chiot ».

« Depuis que le garçon a été assez stupide pour se faire mordre à la dernière pleine lune, il est un lycanthrope. Lucius » dit rapidement Paulsen, voulant dissuader Malfoy de s'approcher plus près. Il était temps d'arrêter la raillerie. Le provoquer un peu était amusant mais rentrer dans un vrai combat avec lui relèverait du suicide. Paulsen le savait très bien.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne t'occupes-tu pas de lui, le Loup ? Ou est-ce que ta loyauté ne va pas aussi loin ? Jusqu'à ta propre espèce ? ». Lucius grognait, ses yeux gris se rétrécissaient, palissaient, une étrange lumière prenant de plus en plus d'importance. Paulsen fit finalement marche arrière vers le hall, sortant sa baguette, ce que Lucius ignora.

« Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas un animal à mon goût. Je peux difficilement rester près de lui. Il pue positivement ». Paulsen frissonnait en jetant un regard à la silhouette recroquevillée. Son dégoût n'était pas feint.

« Quel animal, alors ? » le pressait Lucius. Il se rapprochait en rôdant, avançant d'une allure fluide et animale. Paulsen leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

« C'est un léopard-garou ». Et Paulsen ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lâchant cette bombe, fort contrariante. « Exactement ton style, Luc. Un chaton tout neuf, juste pour toi, jeune, mignon et succulent ».

« Impossible. Qui est responsable ? ». Le grognement se transformait en rugissement. La dentition révélée par Lucius montrait une impressionnante série de crocs.

« Et bien, c'est la bonne question, n'est-ce pas ? Qui avait ta permission de transformer quelqu'un lors de la dernière pleine lune ? Ooooh. Je vooooooois. Personne ? Est-ce que le papa des chatons est en train de perdre le contrôle de ses petites bêtes, Lucius ? ». Et, sur cette dernière pique, Paulsen transplana pour partir. Lâchant un grand rire stupide.

**À suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **2** ; Traduction : **En cours

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre de ''Plus jamais seul plus jamais''

Allez voir les reviews du chapitre 35….. Et oui, il n'y en a pas !!!!

Pourtant 220 personnes ont lu le chapitre et personnes n'a mit de review's !!!!

D'habitude je ne marche pas au review's mais là, franchement qu'elle déception. Nos traductrices n'ont pas traduit pour rien !

La suite viendra….. Mais quand ? Ça c'est un grand mystère !

**Onarluca **

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 2**

« Debout, Potter ». Lucius Malfoy revenait à grands pas dans son bureau et vers le garçon dans son fauteuil. Ses longues jambes avalaient la distance entre eux. Les yeux d'Harry rencontrèrent les siens avec inquiétude, d'immenses yeux verts dans un visage blanc. Terrifiés. Lucius continuait d'avancer.

Harry se mit péniblement sur ses pieds, agrippant les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour rester stable, sa voix s'éleva dans un coassement incompréhensible. Lucius Malfoy le regardait déglutir en essayant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire une autre tentative pour parler. Il resta debout exactement dix secondes, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il s'écroula sur le sol, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd.

Lucius regardait le jeune homme en vrac à ses pieds. En grognant d'agacement, il se baissa pour ramasser le petit corps. Il l'a senti, instantanément, la connexion. Potter était un léopard-garou et il descendait de la lignée de Lucius, avec ou sans autorisation. L'action la plus pragmatique serait de tuer le garçon et de trouver celui qui l'avait transformé. Puis de le punir ou de le tuer. En fonction des circonstances.

Mais il connaissait Potter. L'admirait dans une certaine mesure, un jeune homme sacrément déterminé même si extrêmement irritant. Et il sentait bon. Comme le groupe. Un élément du groupe de Lucius. Comme s'il avait déjà été revendiqué par un léopard Alpha. Une chose impossible. Lucius était le seul Alpha de ce groupe. Les autres n'étaient qu'Oméga ou Béta. La seconde et troisième position sur l'échelle de domination.

Lucius transporta sans effort le jeune inconscient vers le hall. Le jeune homme était froid au toucher, trop froid, choqué. Pas beaucoup de muscles, non plus. Faible physiquement, fort mentalement. Si Harry avait toujours été entièrement humain, Lucius se serait inquiété pour sa survie. Mais il n'était pas humain, il ne l'était plus. Il avait désormais tout le temps nécessaire pour fortifier ce corps trop mince.

Potter sentait le vieux et le nouveau sang, combiné à une bonne dose de peur, profondément ancrée, comme s'il avait été terrorisé pendant longtemps. En baissant les yeux, Lucius savait ce qu'il allait voir, une fois le garçon dévêtu. Ecchymoses. Griffures. Typique lorsqu'un lycanthrope d'une espèce croise une espèce différente. Rage, compétition, le besoin de jouer avec sa proie. Il fallait beaucoup d'années pour se contrôler et ne pas répondre à son instinct. Pour vaincre la pulsion de tuer. Paulsen avait peut-être joué avec le novice ; ou ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre.

La salle de bain était chaude, de la vapeur s'élevait du bassin peu profond. Le bord descendait en pente douce vers l'eau. Lucius allongea le garçon et envoya un appel à Amrys, son Dès, ou second dans le commandement du groupe. Il sentit la communication de réponse et entreprit de déshabiller Harry en attendant. Ensuite, il se déshabilla, en un instant, ne voulant pas mouiller ses vêtements.

Il voyait, comme il s'y était attendu, les griffures et les ecchymoses, certaines vieilles de quelques jours et d'autres de seulement quelques heures. Mais Potter était vivant et le resterait. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau aux endroits des plus grandes lacérations. Lucius prit de l'eau dans ses mains et la laissa couler aux endroits où les vêtements étaient collés. Il ôta gentiment le tissu.

Amrys entrait doucement dans la pièce, ses sens en alerte, le nez palpitant, les cheveux ébouriffés et dressés sur sa tête. Son mince corps, à la peau dorée, était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir marron clair. Il était pieds nus. Il s'approchait prudemment. Et au signe de tête de Lucius qui lui donnait la permission, il s'agenouilla à coté des deux hommes sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Amrys offrit sa joue, levant le menton et découvrant sa gorge, à son Alpha. Lucius se frottait pour mettre son odeur sur tout le visage de l'autre homme, allant jusque derrière l'oreille bien formée. Il s'attardait sur les profondes pulsations du cou de l'autre homme. Ensuite, il se retira. Ensemble, ils regardaient le mince adolescent étalé sur le sol.

« Qui est-ce? ». Le léopard-garou blond grogna. En réponse, Lucius repoussa les cheveux plats d'une main, révélant le front pâle. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. « Ahh » dit Amrys en enregistrant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « Pourquoi est-*il* l'un d'entre nous? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas découvert qui l'a transformé. Il sent comme s'il avait été revendiqué mais il n'est pas encore marqué par un Alpha » dit Lucius à propos du jeune homme. Il retourna Potter et regarda son dos. Plus de contusions.

« ça n'a aucun sens, il ne peut pas être revendiqué si tu ne l'as pas marqué. Il n'y a pas d'autre Alpha dans notre groupe ». Amrys énonçait une évidence. Il renifla pour être sur. « Il sent comme l'un d'entre-nous, mais tout nouveau, un chaton; il a moins d'un mois, deux ou trois semaines tout au plus. Qui avait ta permission? »

Les yeux pâles de Lucius luisaient. « Je sais tout ça. Et je ne l'ai pas marqué. Pourtant je peux sentir la revendication d'un Alpha sur lui. Personne n'avait ma permission de faire ça. Personne ». Il grondait férocement en montrant ses crocs. Amrys frotta son visage le long de son bras nu, en signe de soumission.

« Tu vas poser ta revendication sur lui? Pour recouvrir la revendication précédente? » Demanda Amrys pour confirmation, une fois son Alpha calmé. Si le garçon avait du être éliminé, il ne serait pas ici dans la salle de bain du Manoir Malfoy. Lucius avait l'intention de laisser vivre le jeune homme.

« Oui ». Lucius souleva le nouveau chaton et rentra dans le bassin, la vapeur s'éleva plus haut lorsqu'il remua l'eau. Amrys attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un signe de tête lui donnant la permission puis il enleva son pantalon et entra dans l'eau. Ils baignaient ensemble l'adolescent somnolant qui n'avait aucune réaction à part un léger gémissement lorsque ses plus profondes blessures furent nettoyées.

Lucius se plongea dans l'eau pour rincer les traces du sang de Potter sur sa peau. Il sortit de la vapeur, l'eau cascadant sur sa peau pâle comme des gouttes de cristal. Sa large poitrine, profonde et forte avec ses tétons, ressortant comme de pâles pièces ovales, qui brillaient sur ses pectoraux lorsqu'il se redressa. Il prit Harry à Amrys puis resta immobile, autorisant son second à laisser courir ses mains sur lui, pour le laver.

Ensuite, il sortit Potter du bassin, ses muscles développés roulant sous sa peau couleur d'ivoire vieilli. Il déposa l'adolescent sur une couverture de coton et commença à soigner ses nombreuses blessures. Marques de griffes et de dents. Et, en haut de son épaule, la marque de morsure. Celle qui l'avait transformé. Introduisant la salive profondément en lui, continuant la morsure jusqu'à ce que le virus ait eu le temps de contaminer son sang. Lucius mesurait la morsure à vue d'œil. Un gros chat. Pratiquement aussi grande que sa propre morsure.

**À suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **3** ; En cours :**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

***Message pour pierre de lune*** la fic en anglais se nomme pareil.

Elle n'est pas sur fanfiction c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas trouvé.

Bonne lecture et à jeudi pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 3**

La fumée s'élevait en une fine ligne teintée de rose qui serpentait en s'élevant dans l'air. La sorcière se pencha sur la fumée, l'inhalant alors que le cheveu et le sang bouillonnaient dans le gobelet de Polynectar. Du Polynectar fabriqué à partir du sang. C'était parfait. Le meilleur. Elle pouvait être ce qu'elle méritait d'être. Avoir le pouvoir qu'elle méritait d'avoir. Elle était heureuse. Ça lui avait pris longtemps. Mais maintenant, elle avait enfin ce qui lui était dû.

Elle but jusqu'à la dernière goutte du breuvage bouillonnant et stimulant. Il glissait dans sa gorge comme quelque chose de solide, plutôt que liquide, se coagulant alors qu'elle essayait de l'engloutir. Ça passait sa gorge, une masse glaciale, amère, infecte, mais comme c'était le seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins, elle la trouvait délicieuse. Elle avala avant que ça ne puisse l'étouffer. C'était comme avaler une masse de foie rance, qui finit pourtant par glisser dans son estomac. Elle manquait d'air.

Ah. Oui. C'était comme la dernière fois. La chaleur insidieuse s'infiltrant dans ses membres. Son cœur, ses poumons. Dans tous son corps. Elle combattait le besoin de griffer sa peau, de faire cesser l'irrésistible démangeaison engendrée par le changement de elle en LUI. Elle se délectait des sensations de son corps changeant si profondément. Elle haletait en sentant la transformation de ses organes génitaux qui devenaient masculins. Plus rien de féminin. Ça poussait. Plus de porteur de vie mais un donneur. Elle souriait à travers les vertiges nauséeux du changement. C'était BON.

Très lentement, elle se transformait. D'une respiration à l'autre.

Une inspiration, et elle devenait plus grande. Sa tête se redressait dans une allure fière.

Une inspiration, et elle s'élargissait. Les muscles se développaient sous sa peau. Sa chair ondulait comme soulevée par la pâte magique.

Une inspiration, et son visage changeait, les os déformés, relevés et déplacés, il devenait passionné, beau, féroce. Lui, elle devenait LUI. Son exaltation prenait vie.

Une inspiration, et ses cheveux se rallongeaient, s'éclaircissaient. Ils se répandaient dans son dos en une épaisse vague d'un blond argenté.

Une inspiration et ses yeux devenaient plus chauds, plus pâles. Un bleu gris qui était assez clair pour avoir la couleur de l'eau.

Une inspiration, et elle devenait celui dont le cheveu et le sang avaient été mélangés dans la potion qu'elle avait bu. Le Roi Léopard à la peau pâle.

Une inspiration, et elle pouvait fouler la terre comme la créature puissante qu'elle aurait du être tout le temps. Alors que la psalmodie dans sa tête s'affaiblissait, pour une petite heure, elle était lui. Elle/il était LUI, à nouveau.

Une inspiration. Une inspiration. Une inspiration. Et un homme animal vivant et solide se tenait à la place d'une femme qui a été ignorée pendant deux siècles. Elle/il étirait son cou raide, sortait de sa langueur. Il était temps de chasser.

Regarder.

Elle/il regardait les alentours, voyant le monde à travers des yeux toujours vivants. Elle voyait les arbres, les bâtiments, les gens qui entraient et sortaient, se promenant en groupe. Elle/il était dans la cour extérieure de Poudlard, avançant prudemment, caché. Elle/il était maintenant un prédateur. Elle/il devait traquer sa proie.

Écouter.

Ses oreilles se dressaient, saisissant le pas trainant et distrait de quelqu'un inconscient d'être une proie parfaite parce que concentré sur d'autres choses que sa sécurité. C'était Poudlard. Les proies se croyaient en sécurité. Elle/il lui souriait en dénudant ses longs crocs luisants.

Sentir.

Un garçon. Trop jeune. Elle/il arriva à dépasser sa déception. Parce que juste derrière, arrivait la proie parfaite. Une fille. Plus vieille que le garçon. Et seule. Elle sentait bon, assez mûre, parfait. Le prédateur s'approchait. L'anticipation vibrant à travers son parfait corps de félin.

Toucher.

Elle/il bondit. La fille tombait avec seulement un courant d'air quittant ses poumons, pas de cri, alors que la gueule du prédateur se refermait sur sa gorge, empêchant n'importe quel son de sortir. Si facile. Le chasseur grondait de la joie apportée par le succès de la chasse. Maintenant venait le meilleur, alors qu'elle/il pesait sur sa proie, de tout son corps puissant et lourd.

Goûter.

C'est-ce dont elle avait le plus besoin. Goûter. Le sang. La chair. La peur. Elle/il enfonçait profondément ses crocs. Et elle se nourrissait de tout. La chair, le sang et encore plus merveilleux, la peur alors que ses dents déchiquetaient la proie.

**À suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **4** ; En cours :**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Agathe nous a informé qu'en octobre vous aurez aussi 2 chap par semaine

Bande de petit chanceux !!!!

Bonne lecture et à lundi

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 4**

« Il y en a eu une autre ». Amrys avait interrompu Lucius. L'Alpha releva la tête, ses yeux s'assombrissant. Un autre affront à son autorité. Il grondait silencieusement alors que son second avançait dans la pièce. Il n'effrayait pas Amrys. Il savait que Lucius ne reporterait pas sa colère sur le porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle. Le groupe ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleur chef. Personne n'était plus compétent.

« Et ? As-tu des détails ? On a vu quelqu'un ? » Lucius se forçait à parler d'une voix relativement humaine, profondément mécontent de la tournure des évènements. « Est-ce qu'on a trouvé des témoins de l'attaque ? »

Amrys hésita puis déballa le reste des nouvelles. « Celle là est morte. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'attaque. C'était une attaque pour tuer, pas pour transformer. Peut-être que c'est un accident que le premier chaton ait survécu ». Amrys se hasardait à donner son opinion.

« Sommes-nous certains que c'est un membre de notre groupe ? Un félin ? Pas un loup ou un rongeur ? » Demandait Lucius tout en hochant la tête pour montrer son accord à l'hypothèse de son second. C'est vraiment ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Plus que la chance de Potter. Rien ne pouvait tuer le garçon. Il a survécu à des attaques si nombreuses qu'elles auraient pu liquider une douzaine d'autres hommes.

« Kaithas dit que c'est l'un des nôtres. Il a senti l'enfant. Elle portait l'odeur du groupe. Sur le territoire de l'école, Poudlard. Personne n'a vu quoi que ce soit. Ou alors quelqu'un qui n'était pas supposé être là. La fille était près de la forêt mais pas à l'intérieur ». Amrys s'assit sur le coin du sombre bureau en merisier ciré de Lucius.

Lucius se recula du bureau. « Je n'aime pas ça. Je vais parler à Potter. Nous devons arrêter ça. Appelle le groupe. Je vais les rencontrer plus tard ce soir. Chacun d'entre eux. Aucune exception ». Il se leva en s'appuyant sur ses bras et en grondant avec colère dans sa barbe. Il portait un pantalon ample qui lui allait à la perfection. Rien d'autre. Ses pieds et sa poitrine étaient dénudés. Le pantalon de soie flottait sur ses jambes, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements.

« Il ne se rappelle de rien, Alpha » dit Amrys. Il reculait au passage de son Alpha en baissant la tête.

« Je veux voir ça par moi-même, Oméga ». Lucius répondit en laissant courir une main reconnaissante sur l'avant bras de l'autre lycanthrope alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

« Je veux partir » dit un Harry Potter irrité, dès qu'il vit Lucius Malfoy. « Je n'ai rien à faire ici ».

« Te rappelles-tu ce qui t'est arrivé, Potter ? ». Lucius s'accroupit près de l'adolescent qui le fixait. Apparemment le garçon se sentait mieux. C'était bien.

« Non. Je l'ai déjà dit à tous ceux qui m'ont interrogé. Je ne me rappelle rien du tout. Je me suis juste senti malade, vraiment malade. Il me semble que Dumbledore a dit à un gars dans un costume violet de m'amener ici. Ensuite, c'est tout. Je me suis réveillé et j'étais ici. Avec eux ».

Potter montrait de la tête les autres jeunes qui avaient été chargés de le surveiller. Il avait protesté vivement au réveil en les trouvant blottis contre lui. Et tous nus comme le jour de leur naissance. Amrys a passé plus d'une heure à expliquer au nouveau lycanthrope que c'était la manière dont dormait le groupe. Empilés, nus, ensembles. Potter n'avait pas apprécié. Lucius savait qu'il pensait toujours qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Suspectant une perversion quelconque. Lucius souriait en coin à ce point de vue purement humain.

« Essaye de te rappeler. C'est encore plus important maintenant. Il y a eu une autre attaque. De nouveau sur le territoire de Poudlard. Pas sur le terrain de Quidditch où ils t'ont retrouvé. Cette fois c'était près de la forêt interdite ». Il observait la manière dont le garçon prenait la nouvelle.

« A Poudlard ? De nouveau ? Qui était-ce ? Ils vont bien ? ». Harry se redressa en position assise, la couverture de fourrure s'enroula autour de sa taille dénudée. Lucius réagit à cette vision d'une façon qu'il n'attendait pas. Désir. Hmmm. Il haletait à l'odeur du jeune qui emplissait ses narines. Clignant lentement des yeux. Dégustant cette odeur.

« Non. Elle est morte. Je ne connais pas son nom. Ce n'est pas prudent pour toi de retourner à Poudlard. Celui qui t'a attaqué pourrait essayer de t'appeler. Et tu serais obligé de répondre. C'est la façon dont les choses fonctionnent chez nous » dit Lucius au jeune homme hargneux et rebelle. Le menton de Potter était relevé. Déterminé. Avec obstination.

Potter paraissait vraiment mécontent. Puis effrayé au bout d'un moment. Lucius était content que Potter ait le bon sens d'être effrayé. Peut-être qu'il était en train de grandir, finalement. Appréhendant de manière réaliste les risques encourus.

« Quel âge as-tu, chaton ? » demanda Lucius. Potter parut surpris puis fâché.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. J'ai l'âge de votre fils. Dix sept ans. Dix huit le mois prochain. Je ne suis pas un enfant ou un 'chaton' ». Il défiait farouchement l'homme du regard.

Lucius le frappa brutalement sur le coté de la tête, le jetant à terre.

« Hey ! Aïe. C'est quoi ça ? » Hurla Harry en frottant la zone douloureuse tout en restant judicieusement pelotonné sur le coté et en envoyant à Lucius un regard méfiant.

« Je suis l'Alpha. Tu ne me reprends pas ». Lucius grognait en se rapprochant du jeune homme recroquevillé qui restait silencieux, une main posée sur le coté de sa tête.

Lucius se colla au garçon et Harry frissonnait. Mais pas de répulsion comme il aurait pu le penser. Il voulait ce contact. Instinctivement, il tendait son cou. La bouche et le menton de Lucius poussaient sur sa gorge, ses dents éraflaient sa peau, laissant au passage une trainée de chair de poule. Harry haletait en se cambrant sous la morsure. Oui. Son Alpha le revendiquait. Il ronronnait de satisfaction.

Harry avait la gorge serrée et avalait difficilement sa salive. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il se battait pour retrouver son souffle, pour penser, alors que la peau dénudée de l'homme se frottait contre la sienne. Malfoy grondait sur lui, le pressait sur les fourrures. Et Harry réagissait en devenant mou, passif, et restait sans se défendre, sans le repousser. Il capitulait. Il sentait la panique monter mais elle était loin dans son esprit. Sa conscience était toute entière tournée sur sa reddition. Il miaula lorsque la fourrure qui le recouvrait fut arrachée.

**À suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **5** ; En cours :**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Petite pub pour _**Le fardeau du destin**_ qui a peu de reviews.

De plus, c'est une superbe histoire qui mérite d'être lu !

Bonne lecture et à jeudi pour la suite !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 5**

Harry était immobilisé sur le dos alors que l'homme le dominait. Ses bras étaient maintenus au dessus de sa tête par une des larges mains de Lucius qui tenait ses poignets. L'homme levait son autre main vers le visage d'Harry, prenant son menton en coupe. Obligeant ses yeux à se lever sur lui. Vert brillant contre argent en fusion. Harry tremblait sous l'intensité de ce regard partagé. Sa peau brûlait de la stimulation de tous ses nerfs.

« Regarde-moi, chaton, regarde-moi. Je suis ton Alpha. Tu dois m'accepter ». Lucius se serrait encore plus contre lui, coinçant les hanches d'Harry avec les siennes, bassin contre bassin, courbant le dos pour maintenir Harry. Son excitation grandissait. Il sentait monter le frisson du besoin, de la faim. Le garçon était trop bon, chaud et effrayé, son cœur tambourinait déjà sous l'odeur de désir qui lui parvenait. Et quelle odeur, les phéromones emplissaient l'air. Il entendait les autres chatons s'agiter en réponse. L'odeur les excitait aussi.

« C'est bien. Oui. Abandonnes-toi à moi ». Lucius glissait un genou entre les cuisses du jeune homme. Se remontant pour se serrer plus étroitement contre le corps ondulant de Potter qui poussait contre lui, à moitié paniqué, voulant se lever et partir, à moitié insatisfait, voulant si désespérément plus. Lucius chevauchait son ventre doux, pressant son pénis sur l'abdomen soyeux, sentant l'érection d'Harry lui répondre.

Les jambes d'Harry s'ouvraient avec réticence, largement, plus largement, il ne pouvait pas résister. Son corps réclamait ces attouchements. Il réclamait la dure chevauchée rythmée de cette grosse et solide hampe, écrasant les muscles de son estomac et de sa hanche.

Il était mouillé par le fluide qui s'écoulait à travers la soie que l'homme portait encore, de petites quantités, lubrifiant le chemin suivi, sur sa chair, par le pénis couvert de soie raidie. Sa propre excitation grandissait, pulsant douloureusement, suppliant pour plus de stimulation. L'homme se frottait brutalement contre lui en l'ignorant. En ignorant les supplications cachées dans ses gémissements.

Lucius introduisait un deuxième genou entre les cuisses du jeune homme, et Harry essayait de dire à son corps de se débattre pour se libérer, mais il ne voulait pas coopérer.

« Non, s'il vous plait… Je n'ai pas… ». Harry gémissait en sentant l'homme se rapprocher, se relever entre ses cuisses écartées. Trop loin, trop proche, trop intime. « Non ». Lucius grogna à ce mot. Et Harry s'affaissa, le regard effaré, sa poitrine montant et descendant rapidement.

Le roi des Léopards-garous remontait son genou plus loin, plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il le domine avec exigence, dressé contre les parties les plus douces et les plus dures d'Harry, relevé entre ses jambes largement écartées, son érection lâchant des giclées de fluide visqueux. Harry avait la gorge sèche en relevant les yeux sur le beau visage sauvage. Son corps tremblait de la tête aux pieds, parcouru de longues vagues de frissons. Chaque vague faisait sortir une giclée de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui éclaboussait sa peau déjà humide.

Lucius bousculait le garçon avec son corps, lui laissant sentir son sexe fermement pressé contre lui. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait le prendre n'importe quand, selon son envie. L'adolescent roulait des yeux.

Lucius baissa la tête, parcourant du regard le corps nu en dessous de lui. Fin mais musclé. Les tétons étaient déjà érigés, l'érection du jeune homme prenait une teinte violacée, assez dure pour casser de la pierre. Alors le chaton était réceptif, pas indifférent à son toucher. Bien. Lucius laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction.

Lucius descendit son pantalon, libérant totalement son érection. Il voyait les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller. Plus de tissu de soie entre eux, seulement chair contre chair. Bien, laissons-le regarder. Laissons-le sentir. Il attrapa de nouveau le menton d'Harry. Obligeant le garçon à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux. Les joues rougies et la bouche ouverte étaient trop tentantes. La langue rose attendait d'être sucée. Mais Lucius ne pouvait pas se pencher sur ça. Ils n'étaient pas en train de faire l'amour. C'était une revendication.

Il pulsait contre le ventre de l'adolescent, frottant, frottant, glissant sur le fluide humide comme la rosée répandu par leurs deux corps. Ecoutant le garçon supplier et le sentant se tordre alors que l'Alpha se mouvait sur lui. Lucius sortit ses crocs, le chevauchant plus rapidement, appuyant sur la chair tendre. Sur la chair accueillante. Harry se tortillait sous lui, sa voix ne pouvant produire que des halètements qui se transformaient en gémissements. Ses jambes s'agrippaient maintenant fermement autour de la taille de l'Alpha. Lucius était comblé.

« Oui, chaton. Bouge pour moi ». Il grognait, sentant la libération arriver, une irrésistible montée de picotements partaient de ses pieds pour remonter à ses épaules en traversant tout son corps, jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il répande son plaisir sur le ventre tendu en dessous de lui. Il ne bougeait plus. Le garçon était toujours dur, il n'avait pas atteint sa propre jouissance. Lucius se mit assis, forçant les jambes agrippées autour de sa taille à le lâcher. Harry était étalé sur le sol, douloureusement en érection. Haletant. Répandant son odeur chaude tout autour de lui.

« S'il vous plait ». Harry réussit à sortir quelques mots cohérents. Les répéta. « S'il vous plait ».

Lucius souriait. « Oui. Tu me plais beaucoup, chaton ». Il se retourna.

Lucius fit signe à un des autres jeunes de son groupe. Le grand garçon aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux d'ambre. « Regarde-le, Novice. Il est mien. Personne d'autre ne peut l'avoir. Tu me comprends ? ». Ses yeux gris féroces le fixaient. Le novice hocha la tête.

« Oui Alpha. Le chaton est à vous ». Blaise répondait d'une voix entre baryton et ténor, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de son Alpha. Son Roi. Lucius se pencha pour lécher la joue du Novice. Un long et tranquille coup de langue. Les yeux de Blaise se fermaient, son corps devenait passif, mou sous la caresse. Lucius se recula.

« Bien ». Lucius enleva son pantalon de soie et le jeta par terre. « Amène-le ce soir à la réunion. Pas lavé. Essuie-le mais ne le lave pas. Je veux que tous le sentent tel qu'il est actuellement. Avec mon odeur sur lui ». Et il sortit de la pièce.

Harry sanglotait, bouleversé.

**À suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **6** ; En cours :**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Nous venons de mette le tout 1er chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fic, (une reprise)

Allez voir sur notre profil

Bonne lecture et à mardi pour la suite

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 6**

Elle était à court de sang. C'était un sérieux problème. Elle avait si peu de marge de manœuvre. Les attaques devaient être soigneusement minutées et programmées pour suivre son plan.

Il fallait prendre immédiatement des mesures. Des mesures prudentes, mais nécessaires, tout de suite. Elle avait espéré que le garçon serait revenu de lui-même. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Maintenant, c'était un problème. Il fallait dire aussi que tout allait trop bien.

La troisième attaque a été parfaite. Elle avait frappé avec la précision d'un chasseur aguerri par des années d'expérience. S'en prenant à sa proie avec une facilité stupéfiante. Aussi efficace qu'aurait pu l'être le vrai Roi Léopard. Le plaisir courrait encore dans ses veines en imaginant la scène. Et personne n'aurait pu être plus avisé. Le garçon était mort, comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle n'avait laissé aucune trace qui pourrait conduire jusqu'à elle.

La première attaque avait été la seule pour laquelle elle avait rencontré un problème. Mais personne ne l'avait vu, non plus, et personne n'était sur sa piste. Le jeune Potter était parti, elle l'avait cherché et elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il était parti. Il n'avait pas répondu à son appel lorsqu'elle avait essayé de rentrer en contact avec lui. Elle ne sentait pas de connexion. Il avait disparu. Peut-être était-il mort plus tard. De toute façon, ce n'était pas une menace.

Mais c'était maintenant que les choses devenaient plus risquées. A moins qu'elle ne puisse se procurer plus de sang. Ça avait été si facile la première fois. C'est lui qui était venu la voir, stupide garçon. Demandant son aide. Lui demandant de répondre à ses questions, elle avait vu sa chance et l'avait saisi. Elle lui avait dit ce dont elle avait besoin. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de tout ça pour répondre à ses questions. Les réserves étaient pour elle. Pour exécuter ses plans.

Et il lui avait vraiment fait jurer le secret, à *elle*, stupide garçon trop confiant. Elle avait solennellement accepté de ne rien dire. Sa parole d'honneur. C'était manifestement nécessaire. Ne pas lui rire au nez avait été plus difficile. Ne pas danser à son triomphe.

Mais maintenant, elle était à court du sang dont elle a besoin. Et maintenant, elle devait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de s'en procurer. Elle se leva pour marcher vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était brillant. Le terrain vert du stade était luxuriant et éclatant. Le paysage était beau. Elle devait l'admettre. Mais cet endroit était une prison pour une femme comme elle.

Elle détestait tout ici. Tout ce bruit et ces enfants exécrables. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui montrait le moindre respect. Se moquant d'elle derrière son dos. Elle avait été reléguée ici. Conduite à cet endroit pour une petite erreur. Discréditée. C'était manifestement injuste. Elle avait travaillé pendant des siècles pour asseoir sa réputation. Puis, au sommet de sa gloire… et bien, n'importe qui pouvait faire une erreur. Ils lui avaient demandé de quitter la tête de son Département. Et elle avait fini ici. Cet avorton de Dumbledore agissant comme s'il lui faisait une faveur en la laissant enseigner à ses précieux enfants. Peuh ! Tous des idiots.

Se contrôlant difficilement, elle mordait sa lèvre en marmonnant dans sa barbe un sort de vision. Elle le vit aussitôt. Dehors, sur son balai, volant rapidement en rond avec les autres membres de son équipe de Quidditch. Agile, mince et beau. Si élégant. Ses cheveux brillaient dans la lumière du soleil comme une pierre de lune. Le vert de son uniforme avait une couleur plus foncée mais plus flatteuse que l'herbe brillante.

Elle se rappelait l'époque où des jeunes hommes comme lui affluaient vers elle pour différentes raisons. Lorsqu'il l'a approché la première fois, elle avait bêtement pensé qu'il était venu à elle pour… ça. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas son âge. Son corps était encore ferme et paraissait jeune. Mais c'était mieux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sexe. Ça ne durait jamais. Ça, c'était durable. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour prouver à quel point elle était toujours puissante. Ils allaient tous voir à quel point ils avaient eu tort de dire qu'elle était dépassée, qu'elle faisait des erreurs, devenant trop vieille.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, elle fit venir un des elfes de maison. Jelli apparut presqu'immédiatement. Elle tendit à l'elfe le bout de papier plié sur la surface visible duquel était noté, de son écriture fluide, le nom du garçon.

« Va le porter immédiatement » dit-elle à la minuscule créature rose. Puis, elle retourna à ses cristaux et à ses cartes. Les présages restaient prometteurs. Elle devrait l'emporter.

**À suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **7** ; En cours :**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à vendredi pour la suite !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 7**

C'était dommage, pensait Kaithas, que Draco ne puisse pas suivre les traces de son père. Lorsque le garçon était né, tellement semblable à son père, Kaithas était certain qu'il serait transformé dès qu'il serait en âge.

Ça n'était pas arrivé. Draco avait hérité de la résistance à la lycanthropie de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas devenir l'un des leurs. Le groupe avait partagé la déception de Lucius, pleuré avec son roi.

Cette découverte avait anéanti Lucius. Et avait été le premier pas vers la séparation d'avec sa femme humaine. Narcissa. Elle avait menti, lorsqu'elle avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas épouser le roi des lycanthropes. Elle connaissait sa résistance. Mais, elle le voulait, ce beau roi si viril. Elle voulait qu'il la désire, elle voulait exercer le pouvoir avec lui Pour y parvenir, elle avait menti. Ainsi le fils, Draco, celui qui aurait du devenir l'héritier, ne l'était pas. Lucius n'avait jamais pardonné cette déception à Narcissa. Kaithas secoua tristement la tête.

Maintenant, cette réunion soudaine. Un appel à tout le groupe. Avec un nouveau membre pour la première fois cette année. Potter. Sa transformation n'avait pas été annoncée, aucune célébration n'avait été organisée, parce que ce n'était pas prévu.

Le nouveau chaton était assis aux pieds de Lucius. Il avait été amené dans l'arène par les autres novices, nu. Personne ne lui avait donné de vêtements, le roi n'avait pas dit qu'il devait en avoir. Alors les novices ne lui en avaient pas procuré. Sa nudité provoquait un frisson d'intérêt excité dans la vaste salle. Son odeur chaude flottait dans l'air.

Lucius ne semblait pas remarquer que le garçon était le seul membre nu du groupe. Il l'avait tiré et le jeune s'était baissé. Son surveillant, Blaise, placé dans son dos, tenait avec précaution le mince garçon devant lui. Les deux novices étaient assis sur des fourrures empilées à coté de la pierre plate surélevée sur laquelle était assis Lucius. Potter couvrit immédiatement ses genoux avec un bout de fourrure.

La tête des deux jeunes reposait sur le corps sacré du roi. La tête de Potter sur son genou. Celle de Blaise sur sa cuisse musclée. Lucius caressait distraitement une tête brune puis ensuite l'autre. Attendant que l'arène se remplisse. Les utilisant comme moyen de se calmer. De se concentrer. Sa colère laissait dans l'air une forte odeur amenant l'assemblée à prendre place nerveusement.

Amrys et Graeme, les Très de Lucius entraient ensemble dans l'arène. Deux hommes avec la même démarche, de longues enjambées rapides. Les cheveux courts et blond foncé d'Amrys contrastaient avec ceux longs, ondulés et auburn de Graeme. L'épaisse chevelure libre du Très frôlait le derrière de ses genoux, pour ne pas retomber sur son visage fin, elle était retenue par des tresses partant de ses tempes et attachées par des liens en argent.

La peau de Graeme était beaucoup plus pâle que celle d'Amrys, le blanc laiteux des contrées les plus au nord, celui des gens qui y évoluaient depuis des millénaires et qui s'étaient adaptés aux faibles rayons du soleil. Ses yeux étaient bleus foncés, cobalt, une couleur de pierre précieuse. Amrys, bien que blond, avait une peau plus foncée d'un brun doré, une peau qui bronzait facilement.

Amrys levait la tête alors qu'il approchait, quittant Graeme pour rejoindre les autres. Il se plaça aux cotés de Kaithas. Ses yeux voyageaient inlassablement du tableau des personnes rassemblées à la pierre du Roi. Il sentait l'air, ses narines frémissantes. De plus en plus de têtes se levaient, sentant la semence du Roi dans l'air. Repérant et trouvant qui portait l'odeur révélatrice. Le nouveau et boudeur chaton aux yeux verts.

Graeme finit sa conversation et vint se placer sur le coté droit de Lucius, en évitant les novices. Il mit un genou à terre en signe de salutation puis offrit son cou à son roi. Lucius enfonça ses mains dans sa chevelure, rapprochant Graeme, frottant leurs visages l'un contre l'autre, puis il libéra l'autre léopard-garou. Graeme se leva puis contourna Lucius pour s'asseoir dans son dos, au bord du trône. Le silence tombait par à-coups. L'attention se concentrait sur le trône.

Lucius attendait que tous les regards du groupe soient fixés sur son visage. Il montrait les crocs. Son grondement s'éleva dans l'arène, la remplissant. D'un seul mouvement, les membres du groupe se jetèrent à terre. Se mettant à quatre pattes, pressant leurs visages contre le sol, s'abaissant d'eux-mêmes devant la colère de leur roi. Lucius parcourait le groupe du regard. Au grondement suivant, ils se mirent sur leurs talons, attentifs. Tous les yeux braqués sur lui.

Lucius porta ensuite les yeux sur le garçon assis à coté de lui, mal à l'aise sous autant de regards. Il caressa sa cuisse. Le garçon le fixait. Puis fronça les sourcils avec entêtement. Secouant la tête. Potter montrait un visage totalement buté.

« Non. Je ne veux pas. Je suis nu. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ». Il sifflait avec défi entre ses dents serrées, ses mains agrippant la fourrure qui était tout ce qui le recouvrait. Kaithas haussait les sourcils de stupéfaction. Stupide mais fougueux. Il allait être bientôt puni.

Lucius haussa les sourcils et lança un regard incrédule au chaton. Le petit n'avait pas appris que le défier était une tentative peu judicieuse. Il allait l'apprendre bientôt.

Lucius se pencha. Il agrippa d'une main les cheveux derrière la tête du chaton et de l'autre la gorge fragile. Il hissa la mince forme comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il installa le corps arqué et qui se débattait en travers de ses genoux, comme une Pietà, exposant tous les charmes du jeune qui se tortillait.

Une peau soyeuse, si fraiche, portant toujours les marques de l'assaut, une teinte rosée si excitante. L'odeur du roi marquant le jeune, si alléchante faisait saliver des centaines de bouches sous l'envie. Des centaines de gorges gémissaient.

Les deux mains du jeune étaient maintenues sous le poignet du roi, le griffant. Lucius le tenait fermement, les biceps gonflés plus par la colère que par l'effort. Il parla, repoussant ses longs cheveux de son visage. Les yeux brûlants.

« Regardez celui-ci » dit-il d'une voix basse. Et tous les yeux du groupe se fixèrent sur le chaton. Ils le voyaient se débattre, les incitants à vouloir lutter, les poussant vers le désir de combattre et de soumettre le petit. De gagner sa soumission.

« Il est nouveau, tout nouveau. Transformé par quelqu'un qui n'a pas demandé ma permission ». Lucius passait son regard incandescent de visage en visage. Sa rage augmentait, remplissant l'arène du frémissement d'anticipation de la violence.

« Qui parmi vous l'a transformé contre ma volonté ? » Si c'est bien l'un d'entre vous, un de mon groupe. Je vais le découvrir. Qu'il se dénonce maintenant et je le tuerai rapidement. Si je dois le chercher, la mort ne sera pas aussi facile ». Il attendait. Son pouce passait sur la joue du chaton, le caressant.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Il mesurait chaque personne qu'il voyait en silence. Chacun d'entre eux soutenait son regard. Aucun ne flanchait. Ils savaient qu'il ne les punirait pas sans raison, il ne punirait ni ceux qui étaient obéissants ni ceux qui étaient innocents de tout crime. Ils lui obéissaient, le suivaient, s'agenouillaient devant lui. Mais ils n'avaient pas peur de lui.

« Très bien. Nous allons découvrir qui a fait ça. Chacun d'entre vous va chasser ce mort en puissance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit attrapé. Il n'y aura aucune exception. Toutes les attaques se sont produites sur le sol de Poudlard. Mais peu importe où vous êtes, vous devez rester vigilants. Rapportez chaque chose au Dès ou au Très ». Lucius secoua fortement Harry toujours en travers de ses genoux.

« Celui-ci, j'aurais le droit de le tuer. Il a été transformé sans autorisation. Il est une insulte pour moi. Je n'accepterai aucune autre insulte. Celui là- », il souleva Harry dans les airs en le maintenant toujours par les cheveux et la gorge, ses pieds étaient ballants et ses yeux élargis par une terreur non feinte.

« Celui-là est à moi. Personne ne doit le toucher sans mon autorisation. Personne ne doit permettre à quelqu'un d'autre de le toucher sans mon autorisation. Vous devez tous le défendre. Il est la propriété de votre roi ». Lucius gronda, redescendant le garçon en état de choc sur ses genoux. Harry s'affaissa, essayant de remplir d'oxygène ses poumons en manque. Lucius le caressait pour le calmer. Un bruit s'éleva de l'extérieur de l'arène.

Kaithas détourna son regard de la démonstration de la pierre du trône. Il y avait du mouvement à l'entrée de l'arène. Amrys se dirigeait dans cette direction, rapidement. La garce, qui n'était pas invitée, était là, dans l'arène. Pire, elle avait amené un des novices avec elle, celui qui avait été transformé l'année dernière à la demande de ses frères. La garce lui avait mis un collier.

Il la suivait de la démarche gracieuse du jeune athlète qu'il était. Ses hanches se balançaient dans un mouvement de séduction inconsciente, vêtu d'un short étroit de couleur bronze, sa bouche était pleine, rose, succulente. Il n'avait honnêtement aucune conscience de son allure. Forcé par le large collier, il se tenait le menton haut alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à l'entrée, consciente que tous les regards se dirigeaient vers elle. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge ardent sous l'humiliation. Elle l'avait réquisitionné et il était trop jeune pour la défier.

Elle souriait à tout le monde en montrant ses dents humaines. Même le roi s'était arrêté pour regarder dans sa direction, de même que le garçon étendu sur ses genoux, sa tête pendante l'obligeait à regarder la garce à l'envers, le visage rougi par le sang qui lui montait à la tête, la poitrine haletante. Les grands yeux émeraudes avaient cligné une fois, puis deux fois dans la plus totale incrédulité, ensuite il coassa un mot.

« Ron ? »

Et le novice au collier le vit. Devenant encore plus rouge.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-il horrifié. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

**À suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **8** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à lundi ou mardi pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 8**

Elle entrait à grands pas dans l'arène. Avec le comportement d'un propriétaire terrien inspectant ses champs. Le sourire méprisant sur ses lèvres était son expression habituelle. Son corps long et souple était uniquement vêtu d'une jupe très ajustée qui allait de sa taille à ses genoux. Ses seins fiers étaient dénudés, ses mamelons rose pâle dressés. Elle se délectait du silence de l'arène.

Progressivement, elle autorisa son regard à traverser la salle notant tous les visages en alerte posés sur elle, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Lucius. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus froids, plus hautains qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Il était assis, détendu, patient, ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Il tenait le chaton sur ses genoux, lui caressant distraitement le ventre. Le garçon protestait contre ces attentions en se tortillant mais il était incapable de se libérer. Lucius souriait avec indulgence à ses contorsions immobilisant le novice sans aucune difficulté.

« Reste tranquille » ordonna-t-il doucement. Il souleva le garçon d'une main et le retourna de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve assis droit sur les genoux du Roi, maintenu dans le creux d'un bras puissant. Le chaton restait sagement tranquille, regardant la femme inconnue avec de grands yeux méfiants. Méfiants à juste titre.

Elle sourit à cette vue. Ensuite, elle avança avec le Très à ses cotés, l'escortant. Elle tirait le novice derrière elle avec une laisse. Il la suivait mais elle sentait sa résistance à être ici où le reste du groupe pouvait le voir. Elle aurait souhaité oser frapper Amrys. Le punir pour son insolence de la suivre comme si elle n'était pas l'une d'entre eux. La remettant à sa place. Mais elle n'osait pas.

« Frère », souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant la pierre. Elle montrait à nouveau ses dents. Ces maudites dents humaines émoussées. Parce qu'il avait interdit qu'elle soit transformée. Même si elle avait donné naissance à l'héritier lorsque la malédiction de sa femme avait été découverte. Elle avait été celle qui avait continué la lignée, pas lui. Elle aurait dû être sur le trône maintenant, pas lui. Que la prophétie soit maudite.

« Sœur » lui répondit-il en grognant. Tous ses muscles décontractés étincelaient de tons or et argent. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le novice attaché avec une laisse. « Pourquoi as-tu attaché un de mes novices ? ».

Il ne croyait pas à la laisse. Il ne la reconnaissait pas comme un outil utile. Elle l'avait surtout utilisée en raison de son aversion pour cet objet. Il tendit la main, lui commandant sans parler de tourner le novice vers lui.

« Tu as ton propre jouet, frère. Pourquoi veux-tu prendre le mien ? ». Elle soupirait, retardant le moment de le livrer. Voulant mettre en colère ce moralisateur bien installé sur son trône à elle. Elle faisait courir la laisse entre ses mains, la caressant avec suggestion. « Veux-tu échanger ? ». Elle posait les yeux sur le nouveau. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Mais pour être installé sur les genoux du roi, il devait avoir de la valeur.

« Non, sœur. Je ne veux pas » lui dit-il. Ses yeux gris l'examinaient toujours sans colère, malgré sa tentative de le rendre furieux. Il tourna son visage et frotta sa joue contre le menton du chaton, l'obligeant à lever sa tête pour lui mordiller le cou. Le chaton laissa échapper un couinement. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce bruit déclencha sa rage.

Elle siffla et lui jeta la laisse au visage. Graeme, sa pute aux longs cheveux s'avança et la rattrapa, il tira gentiment le jeune rouquin vers lui et détacha la laisse du collier. Ensuite, il emmena le garçon derrière le trône pour essayer d'ouvrir le collier ouvragé. Elle avait un petit sourire satisfait en voyant ses efforts. Le collier était l'un de ses objets favoris, il devra être coupé.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Androméda ? demanda une fois de plus le roi des léopards-garou.

« Je suis la mère de l'héritier, insinues-tu que je n'ai aucun droit d'être là ? », lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Elle fit un mouvement du bras en englobant les lycanthropes assemblés. Ils rampaient à quatre pattes et regardaient ses gestes démonstratifs avec colère en se léchant les babines.

« Tu es la mère de l'héritier et tu es honorée pour ça. Mais tu n'es pas l'un d'entre nous, ce n'est pas ta place d'être ici, dans notre lieu de réunion. Ce sont les affaires du groupe, sœur. Alors je te le demande à nouveau, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Dans cet endroit auquel tu n'appartiens pas». Il grondait alors qu'elle avait haussé le ton, les yeux mi-clos, comme pour la couvrir.

Elle grinça des dents en levant ses mains. « Une fois de plus, tu me renies. Tu me menaces et tu autorises les autres à me menacer. Tu es assis, dans toute ta grandeur et ta puissance, sur ce trône qui m'appartient… ». Elle lui hurlait dessus et fit un bond vers lui. Il regarda en direction d'Amrys sans broncher. Elle sentit ses bras être saisis et elle poussa un long hurlement.

« Ton destin n'est pas de t'asseoir sur ce trône » rétorqua Lucius. « Les prophètes m'ont choisi… »

« Avant que je sois née. Avant que je sois née, Lucius. Après ma naissance, ils auraient du être interrogé à nouveau. Tu ne peux même pas donner son prochain roi au groupe, et tu ne veux toujours pas me donner la place que la mère de l'héritier doit tenir par tradition ». Elle combattait la prise du Dès, essayant de labourer sa chair avec ses ongles.

« Arrête. Je ne veux pas te blesser » siffla Amrys dans sa barbe. Elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Tous ses regards concentrés sur son frère.

« Je ne vais pas t'épouser, Sœur. C'est la position dont tu parles. Il n'est pas possible que tu l'obtiennes, tradition ou pas » lui dit Lucius. « Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi pour satisfaire ton ambition, ma Sœur ».

« C'est le mien ! Le trône est à moi ! Tu ne peux pas me renier ! Je demande la place qui est la mienne. Je demande le droit d'être transformée, de devenir un membre du groupe ! ». Elle lui hurlait dessus. Il baissa les yeux sur le chaton dans son bras. Il caressait le jeune avec le dos de ses doigts.

« Dehors ». Lucius parlait doucement. Sans relever les yeux.

**À suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **9** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Voici le dernier chapitre paru sur Ff, le prochain est inédit !!

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewver, Ça donne du Peps à Agathe ; )

À vendredi

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 9**

Harry était mal à l'aise.

« Arrête Blaise », siffla-t-il à son camarade de classe qui était actuellement collé contre lui. Le petit brun grogna.

« Je ne fais rien Harry. J'essaye juste de dormir. Je te jure, je pensais que Lucius m'avait fait un grand honneur en me laissant te surveiller ! Tu es si irritable. Endors-toi simplement ! ». Blaise soupirait dans les cheveux d'Harry sans se reculer.

« Arrête de me toucher ! Tu es nu ! » Murmura farouchement Harry en essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres qui partageaient les mêmes fourrures pour dormir.

Blaise soupira. « Tu l'es aussi, Harry. Les autres aussi. C'est ainsi que nous dormons. Nus. Ça ne veut rien dire sauf que nous sommes un groupe. Laisse tomber ».

« Je ne peux pas » répondit Harry, confiné contre l'autre étudiant, il produisit un long sifflement, « je n'arrête pas de penser que nous sommes à Poudlard, que quelqu'un va entrer et nous trouver ainsi ».

« Ne serait-ce pas génial ? ». Blaise gloussait, incapable de réprimer un grand sourire, en retirant quelques cheveux d'Harry coincés dans sa bouche. « Le vieux Snape aurait une crise cardiaque. Ou plutôt, dans ton cas, McGonagall ».

Harry devait admettre que ça aurait été assez drôle, d'imaginer Snape les découvrant tous les cinq en un tas enchevêtré de corps nus. Lui, Blaise, Ron et les jumeaux, Fred et George. Mais McGonagall… Harry frissonna. Pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il y avait un autre ancien étudiant de Poudlard dans le groupe, Olivier Wood. Mais lui et Troy, celui aux cheveux noirs, dormaient quelque part ailleurs ce soir.

« L'année dernière, c'est moi, Troy et Ron qui avons été transformés. Ils ont de nouveau essayé de transformer Draco, mais pas moyen, il ne peut pas être transformé, pauvre garçon. L'année d'avant, c'était Wood et les jumeaux », dit Blaise, son souffle chaud effleurant l'épaule d'Harry.

« Et Stephan ? » demanda Harry, perplexe à propos de l'autre novice qu'il avait rencontré. Il était certain que Stephan ne venait pas de Poudlard.

« Non, Stephan a intégré le groupe avec son père. Ils sont moldus. Lucius les a accepté mais Stephan a été transformé ailleurs, dans un autre groupe ». Blaise se blottissait plus près, pressant sa peau nue contre celle du flanc de son compagnon de groupe.

« Hey ! » hurla Harry en sursautant. « Fais gaffe ! »

« Oh Harry ! Calme-toi. J'essaye juste d'avoir chaud. D'être dans une position confortable. Tu as entendu Luc. Nous n'allons pas te toucher de *cette* façon. Blaise gémissait à moitié.

« Ouais, et bien tu es toujours tout nu et moi aussi. Je ne veux pas sentir tous tes attributs contre moi comme ça. Pourquoi veux-tu t'allonger si près ? ». Harry ronchonnait, se demandant s'il en faisait trop.

Le grognement de Blaise était incrédule. « Parce que c'est chaud et agréable. Et je suis fatigué » dit-il comme s'il s'adressait à un étudiant vraiment attardé.

« Et parce que si tous les deux vous ne vous taisez pas pour dormir, Fred et moi allons vous aplatir » dit une voix à moitié endormie derrière Blaise. « Merlin, Harry, endors-toi. Tu pourras poser tes questions demain ».

« Lève-toi » interrompit une autre voix alors que quelqu'un se levait pour s'approcher de l'autre coté d'Harry. C'était Fred. « Stephan, le retour. Faite place ». Et il rampa près d'Harry. Ainsi le Gryffondor aux yeux verts se retrouvait cerné des deux cotés. Fred se trémoussa jusqu'à ce que son derrière soit solidement collé contre une hanche d'Harry, et ensuite, il poussa ses pieds entre ceux d'Harry. Une fois cela accompli, il poussa un immense soupir. Et, il devint tout mou. Il ronflait doucement entre deux respirations.

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas des filles ? » se demanda Harry trop fort. Pas qu'il aurait voulu se retrouver ainsi avec un groupe de filles. Il serait mort de honte.

« C'est spécial pour les filles, Harry. Elles portent la lignée. Tu n'es pas autorisé à toucher les filles à moins que le Roi ne te le permette. Et tu ne dois jamais transformer l'une d'entre elles, même par erreur. Si tu les transformes, elles ne peuvent plus avoir d'enfants. La transformation leur fait perdre le bébé à la pleine lune ». C'était la réponse de George, sa voix était inhabituellement sérieuse. « Maintenant va dormir ! ».

« Mais, et pour Ron et cette femme ? Elle l'a exhibé avec une laisse ! » Protesta Harry.

« Elle ?! » C'était un cri étranglé de Ron. Harry ne savait pas qu'il était réveillé et qu'il écoutait. « Tu ne penses pas que j'ai fait ça avec elle ? J'aurais perdu mes parties ! »

« Elle est la mère de l'héritier, Harry » dit George avec un avertissement dans la voix. « Il vaut mieux ne pas penser à elle de cette façon ».

« Je n'y pense pas ! » protesta Harry. « Mais Ron est arrivé avec elle comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu penser d'autre ? »

« ça va tomber si tu essayes de lui mettre à l'intérieur ». Stephan donnait son opinion de l'autre coté de lit de fourrure. « Si Amrys et Graeme ne te l'arrache pas avant ».

« Non, pas Graeme, c'est un amour de gros chat. C'est de Amrys dont tu dois te méfier » dit Ron pendant une pause.

« Tu rêves. Juste parce qu'il te caresse parfois », dit George dans un grognement. « Tu ne sais pas de qui tu parles, parce que ce n'est pas le Graeme que nous autres nous connaissons, tu ferais mieux de te méfier de lui aussi, Harry ».

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Demandait Harry avec curiosité.

« Lucius est le roi du groupe ? Graeme est son troisième et Amrys son second. S'il y a de la merde à remuer, ils sont ceux qui la remue » lui dit George. « Il vaut mieux rester hors de leur chemin. Pour les deux, peu importe ce que dit Ron ».

« Pourquoi pas Lucius ? Pourquoi doivent-ils s'occuper des combats et des autres trucs ? »

« Parce que s'il combattait avec toi, il te tuerait probablement. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est le roi, Harry », répondit George avec un soupir.

« Il ne m'a pas tué l'autre jour. Il m'a… heu… touché » dit Harry.

« Ouais » dit Blaise. « Et il a déchargé partout sur toi. Il t'a revendiqué ». Le ton était plus que juste un peu jaloux. Harry s'écarta de l'autre jeune homme.

« Tu aurais voulu qu'il te fasse ça ? » lâcha Harry, choqué.

« Ce n'est pas du sexe, chaton, c'est une revendication ? Grandis ! C'est comme si tu lui appartenais maintenant, encore plus que le reste d'entre nous » dit George à l'adolescent.

« Est-ce qu'il a déjà… »

« Pas moi » dit Blaise.

« Moi non plus » dirent Ron et Stephan en même temps.

« Il a fait ça à Fred mais pas à moi » dit George en dernier.

Harry fronçait les sourcils. « Pourquoi seulement moi et Fred ? »

« Aucune idée, mon pote », soupira Fred. « Maintenant va dormir, d'accord ? »

**À suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **10** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**&**

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

**Choupi**, pour l'instant on a trop de fics en cours et derrière celles –ci, une liste de futurs fics.

Désolé !

Par contre, ce que tu peux faire c'est d'une, contacter la traductrice pour savoir quoi.

De deux, va sur le forum est fait une demande. Il y a surement quelqu'un qui sera d'accord pour reprendre la traduction.

Bonne chance !

**&**

Bonne lecture et continuez de reviewver, surtout que nous sommes à présent dans les chaps _**inédits**_

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 10**

Lucius leva les yeux pour regarder Amrys et Graeme entrer dans sa salle de repos. L'homme aux cheveux longs précédait celui aux cheveux courts. Au premier abord, Lucius ne comprit pas pourquoi, ensuite, Amrys sortit de derrière le Très.

Amrys était couvert de caillots, de tâches et de trainées de sang séché. Il regarda intensément Lucius qui soupira intérieurement.

« Ton sang ou son sang à elle ? » demanda le Roi Léopard. Il laissait son regard courir sur le corps de son Dès, cherchant les plaies pour déterminer la quantité de sang perdue. Il tendit une main puis se mit sur pieds. Il conduisit les deux autres lycanthropes vers la salle de bain privée.

« Pour la plupart, pas le mien, elle a été coupée, donc il y a un peu du sien, mais la plus grande part appartient à ceux qui en ont profité pour corriger mutuellement la vision qu'ils avaient de sa place dans le groupe », admit ironiquement Amrys en suivant son roi. Lucius lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Amrys s'assit sur le bord du profond bassin, laissant pendre ses jambes dans l'eau et Graeme s'allongea sur le bord de la pierre, étirant son long corps fin. Lucius attrapa une serviette et la mouilla. Il commença à nettoyer le corps de son second.

« Combien ont-ils été à se corriger mutuellement ? Et comment as-tu été blessé ? T'a-t-elle blessé ? » Demanda Lucius alors qu'il utilisait le tissu mouillé pour nettoyer le sang, parcourant chaque centimètre de peau visible. Graeme les regardait les yeux mi-clos. Ses cheveux étaient étalés autour de lui sur le sol de pierre rugueux, comme une cape de vagues rougeâtres.

« Elle avait un couteau caché dans sa robe, elle a frappé un de ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec son point de vue. Je lui ai enlevé le couteau mais la bagarre était lancée. Pas d'armes, juste les dents et les griffes. Les participants étaient parmi les plus jeunes du groupe, aucun combattant expérimenté. Elle donnait des coups de couteau. Elle m'a coupé avant que je ne l'envoie au loin. Une blessure superficielle, rien de sérieux, mon roi. Elle m'a éclaboussé avec son propre sang. Et ensuite, j'ai séparé les combattants ». Amrys essayait de paraître nonchalant mais Lucius secoua la tête et Amrys baissa la sienne.

« Combien de combattants » demanda le Roi.

« Six. Leurs blessures sont douloureuses mais pas mortelles, mon Roi. Je suis certain qu'ils se rappelleront le coût d'un combat », dit Amrys à l'homme plus grand, plus lourd et aux mâchoires serrées.

« As-tu été inattentif ? Distrait du combat, pour être blessé toi-même ? ». Lucius bougeait les vêtements sur les blessures, les nettoyants minutieusement. Il fit un signe de tête vers l'eau.

« Dedans » ordonna-t-il. Sa sœur n'était pas au dessus d'utiliser du poison sur le couteau. C'était peu probable dans la mesure où elle avait été aussi coupée et qu'elle aurait, dans tous les cas, beaucoup plus souffert que n'importe quel lycanthrope, mais pas impossible. Elle était sournoise et déterminée à faire finalement son chemin. Amrys obéit à l'ordre, entrant dans l'eau et la laissant le tremper, ses blessures le piquaient doucement. Il répondit à la question de Lucius.

« Non. Ils étaient déterminés à infliger des blessures. A chacun des autres et à moi. Je ne voulais pas leur permettre de la blesser ou la laisser se faire du mal toute seule en les attaquants. Elle est la mère de l'héritier ». Maintenant, il adoptait l'attitude de défi rendue nécessaire par la prise de conscience d'avoir fait une erreur de jugement. Lucius se pencha et rapprocha Amrys afin de pouvoir continuer à nettoyer les blessures. Il ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, laissant Amrys mijoter.

Lucius avait trouvé les lacérations sous le sang, une mince striure en haut de sa poitrine, de longues griffures sur ses bras, une plus légère le long de sa gorge. Rien de sérieux, c'était vrai. Mais… Lucius serra fortement ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient de l'argent en fusion lorsqu'il les releva.

« Et si elle a aggravé la bagarre, ne méritait-elle pas de subir quelques blessures ? Suis-je dans l'erreur en présumant qu'elle a poussé les combattants ? Je ne veux pas que tu subisses les conséquences de ses actions, Dès. Ce n'est pas ton rôle, est-ce que nous nous comprenons ? » Dit Lucius tranquillement, fermement. Sa main saisit le visage bronzé, le tournant pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent, ils partagèrent alors un regard lourd de sens.

« Oui, mon Roi », admit Amrys à contrecœur en regardant son roi dans les yeux. Lucius fit la grimace devant l'expression honteuse de chien battu. Il plongea son Dès sous la surface de l'eau en le maintenant une fraction de seconde. Puis il le laissa remonter, ses cheveux courts ruisselants. Graeme les regardait à l'envers, le visage grave. Une de ses jambes trempait maintenant dans le bassin.

« Je ne peux pas laisser de telles choses se reproduire » dit Lucius. « Pas même pour protéger la personne qui a le statut de mère de l'héritier. La prochaine fois, tu ne risqueras pas de blessures pour la protéger de sa propre folie. Ce n'est pas une chose sans importance. Elle cherche à saper mon pouvoir. Tu représentes une grande part de ce pouvoir, Amrys. Elle ne doit pas réussir dans ses tentatives de t'éliminer » rappela Lucius à l'homme.

« Je comprends, mon Roi » répondit immédiatement Amrys. Il leva la main pour la placer sur celle qui tenait encore son menton.

« Je ne dois plus avoir à vous dire ça. Tu as écouté, Graeme ? » Demanda sévèrement le Roi.

« J'ai écouté, mon Roi » répondit Graeme d'une voix douce comme la soie. Il cligna de ses yeux bleus avec une paresse trompeuse et roula sur son ventre.

« Bien. Je n'aurai pas à le redire ». Lucius repoussa la serviette ensanglantée sur le coté. « Un témoin a été trouvé pour la dernière attaque meurtrière. Elle a juré sous Véritaserum qu'elle m'a vu quitter le lieu du crime ». Lucius releva la tête pour rencontrer leurs yeux attentifs. Il pouvait voir le choc exprimé par les deux visages.

« Elle a subi un interrogatoire, elle a dit la vérité. Dumbledore a exprimé son… inquiétude ». Les lèvres de Lucius se relevèrent, dévoilant un long croc.

« Lucius » demanda Graeme ne gardant pas plus longtemps sa position allongée mais se tenant bien droit. Le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Il approchait à quatre pattes, ondoyant et gracieux, sans aucune maladresse humaine.

« Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Mais je sais que ce n'était pas moi, je n'étais pas sous un sort ou sous la contrainte. Ce n'est pas possible. Et j'ai largement assez de témoins pour le prouver. J'étais à la réunion lorsque cette attaque s'est produite. Je ne suis pas un assez grand sorcier pour tromper autant de personnes. Je ne pouvais pas être aux deux endroits en même temps. J'ai informé Dumbledore de cela. Il en a eu confirmation en interrogeant certains membres du groupe. Il est convaincu pour l'instant ». Le roi Léopard grondait en silence. « Mais je n'autoriserai pas quelqu'un à continuer à se faire passer pour moi. A tuer sous mon apparence ».

Les trois têtes se relevèrent soudain à l'unisson et se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Lucius se leva.

« Oui, Tanith ? » appela-t-il, « je suis ici ». Une vieille femme passa la porte de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux sombres étaient parsemés de gris et son visage finement ridé par les marques de l'âge.

« Sire ». Elle inclina la tête devant lui. Il lui retourna le geste.

« Je n'ai pas le titre de Sire, Prophétesse Tanith. Je suis seulement le roi. Je ne suis pas le père de l'héritier » lui rappela-t-il, mais gentiment, avec indulgence.

« Par la faute du tour cruel qui vous a été joué, vous auriez du être Sire » le corrigea-t-elle sans amertume. Son menton levé.

Il lui sourit avec une réelle affection. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, Prophétesse ? »

« Trois des femmes humaines sont venues me voir. Elles demandent à être transformées. Elles disent que ce ne serait que justice que de leur donner le droit de choisir, comme c'est le cas pour les hommes » répondit la Prophétesse.

« Et ont-elles eu des enfants ? Sont-elles stériles ? » Demanda Lucius. Regardant son visage alors qu'elle lui répondait.

« Elles ont quatre enfants à deux. La troisième est stérile, elle n'a jamais enfanté en dépit de ses tentatives de porter un enfant. Le Médicomage est certain qu'elle ne peut pas » lui dit Tanith en regardant Graeme changer de position pour tendre le bras et passer la main sur le dos d'Amrys pendant que le Dès flottait dans le bassin.

« Est-ce que celle qui est stérile a ton soutien ? ». Il nota son mouvement de tête affirmatif. « Alors, elle peut avoir le choix. Les deux autres, je veux les rencontrer. Amène-les-moi demain. Je déciderai. Y a-t-il autre chose, Prophétesse ? »

« Non. Rien d'autre Sire ». Elle inclina la tête. Il lui prit le visage en coupe dans ses mains avec une affection sincère.

« Alors, j'ai des affaires plus personnelles à traiter. Mon fils approche ». Il avait une oreille dressée, percevant les pas légers de son fils humain.

Draco croisa la femme corpulente alors qu'elle quittait la salle de repos de son père. Elle inclina la tête comme s'il était de sang royal. Il lui retourna son salut. Tanith, la femme Prophète. Elle avait été une seconde mère pour lui lorsqu'il était jeune, avant que la duplicité de sa mère n'ait été découverte. Maintenant, ils se croisaient sans se parler. Il n'y avait aucune colère, seulement un chagrin accablant et de la déception. La douleur qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux étaient trop grande pour qu'ils soient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

« Draco ». Son père l'enlaça. Draco vit le sang sur son bras.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'exclama le jeune homme avec anxiété.

« Ce n'est vraiment rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Veux-tu prendre un bain ? » Proposa Lucius.

« Non. Je viens voir ma mère. Mais je voulais d'abord te rendre visite. Ça m'a manqué de ne pas te voir. Je dois retourner bientôt à Poudlard. Le Directeur a instauré un couvre-feu ».

« Oui. Comme les attaques n'ont pas eu lieu tard la nuit, ça semble une sage précaution. Prends une escorte avec toi lorsque tu partiras. Je souhaite que tu les gardes avec toi jusqu'à ce que le tueur soit attrapé ». Lucius tenait son fils contre lui.

« Tout ira bien » assura Draco à son père.

« Je veux que tu sois en sécurité » insista Lucius. « Prends-les. Peut-être Yaji et Mantheer ? ». Il avait cité deux des favoris de Draco. Les deux hommes l'adoraient. Le traitaient comme un roi. Le gâtant à chaque opportunité.

Draco poussa un faux soupir. « Oh d'accord, si je suis obligé ». Son sourire démentait ses paroles.

« Bien ». Lucius lissait les pâles cheveux sur le front de son fils. « Sois prudent. Ne fais confiance à personne. Maintenant je dois m'occuper des problèmes du groupe… ». Il se pencha et embrassa la joue de Draco.

Draco luttait pour faire disparaître la pointe de douleur de son visage. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu être associé. Comme un entraînement pour reprendre la tête du groupe un jour. Il forçait la peine à refluer en regardant Lucius disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, Draco vit la serviette ensanglantée. Il ravala sa culpabilité en l'attrapant et en l'enveloppant dans sa robe pour la dissimuler.

La vision du professeur Trelawney avait montré qu'il serait possible pour lui d'être transformé dés que sa malédiction aurait été levée. Pour y parvenir, elle avait besoin du sang du père de Draco. Son enchantement devrait affaiblir le sang de sa mère dans son corps et renforcer celui de son père. Ainsi, la malédiction pourrait tomber. Et Draco pourrait être transformé. Draco voudrait être l'héritier ainsi, il ne décevrait plus son père. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce.

&&&&&

Androméda tenait à deux mains la coupe de vision. Elle déposa la coupe pleine à ras bord sur l'autel. Elle mesura, très précautionneusement, trois gouttes de sérum et elle agita sa baguette au dessus de la surface laiteuse. Elle souffla sur le liquide et murmura le nom de la personne qu'elle demandait.

« Syyybiiill……… » Souffla-t-elle, plus comme une pensée que comme un son. Et les traits du professeur de divination de Poudlard apparurent à la surface de l'eau.

« Draco a obtenu plus de sang. Il te l'apporte ».

Les rides d'inquiétudes disparurent du visage du Professeur et elle sourit. « Ah bien. Notre plan démarre bien. Très bien, en fait ».

**À suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **11** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Il y'a un sondage sur le profil de Paradise….

Allez-y et dites-nous se que vous préférez !!

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 11**

Le léopard-garou fauve au long corps bien charpenté et à la fourrure pâle avançait à pas feutrés dans les couloirs du manoir.

Ses muscles roulaient, sous ses flancs aux poils lisses et brillants, au rythme de ses pas. Sa fourrure était de la teinte exacte de ses cheveux lorsqu'il avait son apparence humaine, mais en plus doux, comme de la soie, des fils d'or et d'argent. Les tâches qui parsemaient sa fourrure étaient d'un brun pâle, comme de fausses ombres sur son pelage blond. Ses grands yeux gris regardaient chaque chose avec acuité alors qu'il traversait sa maison.

Derrière lui, dans la pièce, il avait laissé son second et son troisième, endormis, deux grands corps de félins pelotonnés chaudement l'un contre l'autre, après une longue nuit passée à parler et à résoudre des problèmes. Amrys avait été complètement guéri après avoir pris sa forme de léopard. La transformation guérissait toujours les blessures mineures et accélérait le rétablissement des blessures plus sérieuses, Amrys avait guéri plus vite ainsi que s'il avait gardé sa forme humaine. Graeme avait passé du temps à lécher son ami, et maintenant, il était enroulé autour de lui comme une couverture.

Lucius regardait, au passage, ceux qu'il rencontrait. Pour la plupart ses gardiens, les vigiles de nuit, qui veillaient sur ceux qui étaient endormis. Quelques trainards de fin de nuit ou de tout début de matinée ou ceux qui courraient de fourrures en fourrures. Il souriait à cette idée. Il était frappé à l'instant du même besoin. Il devait satisfaire ce besoin, aussi bien que vérifier le bien-être de son tout nouveau chaton.

Lucius arrivait dans la chambre que ses novices utilisaient et il entra en silence, marchant sur les fourrures, toujours sous sa forme de léopard-garou. Il ne restait que deux jeunes, les autres étaient partis pour le reste de la nuit ou s'étaient déjà levés.

Il huma une fois l'air pour apprendre qui était le roux, le jumeau Fred, et l'autre était son tout nouveau chaton. C'était bien, les deux qu'il avait marqué. Le grand léopard avança à quatre pattes sur les fourrures jusqu'à se poser entre les deux corps chauds, il s'étira confortablement de tout son long.

Lucius colla son museau contre la gorge douce et salée du nouveau chaton, il frotta son nez et laissa sa langue sortir pour une dégustation sensuelle. Un lent coup de langue. Le jeune endormi avait une peau au goût merveilleux, doux. Il se rapprocha encore. Lucius s'employait à nettoyer les deux jeunes endormis avec des caresses délicates et lascives de sa langue. Fred souriait et s'étirait sous les caresses humides, comprenant ce que c'était, même dans son sommeil.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, quelque chose… Il se tourna et poussa un bref cri strident. Une main sur sa bouche empêcha le cri de monter plus haut dans les aigus. Fred se colla contre lui, lui murmurant des sons rassurants. Harry vit le léopard face à lui et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler à l'aide.

« Chut. C'est notre roi. Il nous rend visite. C'est un honneur ». Fred grondait calmement. « Tu peux te contrôler maintenant? », demanda-t-il suspicieusement en voyant les yeux d'Harry toujours élargis par la surprise. Harry frissonna lorsque le léopard pencha la tête pour reprendre la tâche de les lécher. Fred soupirait, au comble du bonheur lorsque la langue voyageait de la peau d'Harry à la sienne. Sa main se décontractait et relâchait sa prise sur le visage d'Harry.

Harry bougea la tête et Fred retira complètement sa main. Harry haletait, presque entièrement redressé. Le léopard se retourna, sa longue queue trainant sur la peau du jeune homme. Il frémit et Harry cligna des yeux. Le léopard devenait un homme. Devenait Lucius Malfoy. Les yeux d'Harry n'auraient pas pu s'agrandir plus. Ils ressemblaient à deux soucoupes clignotantes.

Lucius enroula un bras autour de Fred et le tira plus près, sous son corps. Fred vint volontiers, ses bras s'enroulant autour du torse de son roi. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre sur toute la longueur de leurs corps. Fred se cambrait sous l'homme plus fort, abandonnant joyeusement le contrôle. Harry les regardait et commençait à se déplacer vers le bord. Lucius tendit son bras pour le rattraper, le gardant pressé contre les deux corps emmêlés.

Lucius allongea les jambes de son novice, bougeant entre elles, alors que Fred grognait son impatience. Les hanches de Fred venaient au devant des poussées de Lucius, leurs érections glissant l'une contre l'autre, suintantes. Devenant rapidement plus mouillées et plus glissantes. Lucius continuait de lécher le visage et le cou de Fred. Il se déplaça vers Harry après avoir parfaitement couvert toute la peau accessible de Fred.

Harry essayait de se contracter, essayait de partir, mais les longs coups de langues hypnotiques le rendaient dépendant. Agréable. Merveilleux, excitant. Harry combattait le besoin de s'allonger sous les caresses buccales, et il perdait. Il finit sur le dos, sous la bouche du roi des léopards.

Fred poussa un cri, haletant, contorsionné et à son apogée lorsque Lucius grogna sa propre libération. Lucius maintenait Harry contre eux, le jeune se tortillait, sentant intimement les mouvements des deux corps, sa propre excitation grossissant contre les hanches des deux autres hommes. Harry poussait de petits gémissements demandeurs lorsque les deux autres jouirent peu avant qu'il ne réussisse à atteindre son propre plaisir. Lucius glissa sur lui, mouillant la peau d'Harry avec le mélange de semences de son propre orgasme et de celui de Fred.

Harry devait voir, Harry devait sentir, voulant et ayant besoin de plus. Cette fois, il voulait sa propre libération. Il en avait désespérément besoin. Mais Fred était déjà en train de se rendormir. Harry pleurnichait, Lucius le regardait droit dans ses grands yeux verts, son visage se rapprochait. Il embrassa le chaton. Longtemps et profondément. Conduisant sa langue dans la bouche demandeuse, la suçant, se nourrissant du désir désespéré d'Harry.

Harry se frottait sur la cuisse de Lucius, le roi le soutenait, une main le soulevant et les rapprochant, laissant le chaton le monter frénétiquement. Harry haletait, il était si près, si près. Il cria, enfin, obtenant finalement satisfaction, il vint durement, dans de longs jets qui se répandaient sur la cuisse de Lucius.

'Mon dieu, enfin'. Ce fut la pensée d'Harry avant de se pelotonner et de s'endormir, coincé entre les deux corps plus massifs.

**À****suivre**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **12** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

**_N'oubliez pas le sondage, ce soir les résultats seront fait !!!!_**

Bonne lecture et à lundi ou mardi

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 12**

Le Professeur Trelawney se trouvait face à un dilemme. Draco lui avait bien apporté du sang, comme il avait accepté de le faire. Mais il était imbibé dans une serviette. Seigneur, Elle était sur le point de lui hurler dessus de frustration face à cette idiotie. Pratiquement inutilisable dans l'état où il lui avait livré. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de rendre le spécimen utilisable par n'importe quel moyen.

Elle en était réduite à utiliser de l'eau de source pour laver le tissu et faire sortir le sang en le collectant dans un grand chaudron. Ensuite, elle devait utiliser un sort de séchage et de concentration, c'était un travail lent et minutieux. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire bouillir le chaudron, ça pourrait altérer le sang. Alors, elle devait attendre. Regarder les précieuses minutes s'égrener.

Quel stupide garçon! Elle pouvait à peine croire qu'il lui avait apporté du sang imbibé dans une serviette. Il aurait du savoir qu'elle avait besoin d'un échantillon de meilleure qualité. Mais si elle attendait un nouveau spécimen, le délai serait dépassé. Et Andromèda Malfoy pourrait ne plus être volontaire pour l'aider la prochaine fois. Andromèda avait son propre programme et ses propres délais à respecter. Sybil courrait le risque de se retrouver seule, à moins qu'elle ne réalise ce travail, et vite.

Ce qu'elle allait faire, pensait-elle, en travaillant au dessus du chaudron, elle avait trouvé du sang de rat et le mélangeait à la potion qu'elle préparait pour Draco. Il fallait faire payer le morveux pour ça. Le transformer en rongeur. De façon permanente, si possible. Pour voir comment le grand chat-garou Malfoy apprécierait d'avoir un rat pour fils. Peut-être qu'il le mangera avant de réaliser que c'est son fils. Cette pensée la faisait sourire.

Finalement, Trelawney avait obtenu une once de sang distillé et filtré. Elle était parcourue d'un élan de triomphe devant ce succès. Prudemment, elle versa le sang dans une fiole et commença à nettoyer le chaudron qu'elle allait utiliser pour faire le Polynectar de sang. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle alla chercher toutes les fournitures qui allaient lui permettre de se purifier.

De retour dans son laboratoire privé en moins d'une demi-heure, Trelawney commença la potion. Sa porte était sécurisée, les lumières dissimulées, la pièce paraissait hermétique. Personne n'allait la déranger, pas même Draco. Elle lui avait dit que la potion était compliquée et qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour la réussir parfaitement. Il attendait qu'elle le contacte. Pour le rencontrer à l'heure et au lieu convenu.

Les ingrédients étaient ajoutés dans le bon intervalle de temps, malgré son besoin de faire vite. Elle mélangeait le breuvage avec une patience infinie, tirée d'une longue vie de divination qui lui avait appris à attendre les visions qui allaient tout lui révéler, et à ne pas les précipiter ou les forcer. Elle prenait la même précaution avec cette potion.

Si elle en avait eu l'inclinaison, elle aurait été aussi bonne que l'autre victime des étudiants grossiers et ingrats de Poudlard, le Professeur Snape. Mais les potions n'avaient jamais retenu son intérêt de la même façon que lire le futur.

Deviner ce qui allait arriver, lire le destin des gens. Elle avait la compréhension nécessaire à cette tâche. Elle avait pris la peine de conseiller quelques clients difficiles et de leur offrir des solutions qu'ils avaient rarement suivies. Leur perte. Ce n'était pas son problème s'ils avaient, par leur incapacité à écouter et à agir, manqué de prendre le contrôle de leur destin. Chacun doit travailler pour que les choses se produisent. La destinée se mérite par l'effort.

La potion était juste assez épaisse, juste assez visqueuse, juste assez malodorante. Elle s'arma de courage pour la boire, l'avalant rapidement, impatiente de voir son effet. Pouvoir. Respect. Peur.

Il y avait eu une vraie terreur sur le visage des étudiants qu'elle avait affronté et tué. Une peur abrutissante, une peur qui les avait figé sur place, une peur si grande qu'elle sentait un déferlement de satisfaction, de plaisir, courir en elle à son souvenir. Elle tenait leur destin entre ses mains, heu, pattes, et elle avait construit leur futur pour eux. Elle avait vu la mort pour eux. Ses prédictions s'étaient, naturellement, réalisées. Elle était, après tout, une voyante.

Elle avait bu la potion dés qu'elle avait été prête, chaude, fumante, bouillante dans le gobelet. Ensuite, elle avait attendu.

L'effet était plus puissant que d'habitude. Sa peau grouillait, se transformait, démangeait avec plus d'intensité. Elle frissonnait. L'impureté du sang devait en être la raison. Mais elle attendait. Ça devait fonctionner, elle le devinait. Elle savait que ça allait marcher. Elle allait s'occuper de Draco, le fils de Lucius. Elle allait détruire l'esprit du roi des léopards-garous, en massacrant son fils, laissant seulement une masse de chair sanguinolente derrière elle. Ensuite, elle pourrait prendre sa place comme roi de ce peuple animal. Elle montrait ses dents de satisfaction.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco sortait de son dortoir et se dirigeait vers les terrains sombres. Le professeur Trelawney lui avait dit d'attendre ici un quart d'heure après le coucher du soleil. Draco avait regardé le soleil se coucher dans son grimoire puis avait calculé son arrivée à la minute près. Il attendait, dissimulé, ne voulant pas de questions indésirables et inutiles.

Un raclement attira son attention. Un craquement dans les broussailles et il se décolla du mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Les sons devenaient plus forts, et un autre se mêla à eux, une horrible plainte, faible mais incroyablement effrayante, un animal ou une personne qui ressentait une douleur si terrible qu'il produisait des sons au-delà de l'humain. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête et il avança un peu sur le chemin qui le ramenait vers l'école, juste derrière le grand hall, se permettant un accès libre vers la fuite.

Draco avait été entouré de métamorphes pendant toute sa vie. Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Félins, ses préférés pour d'évidentes raisons, canins, rongeurs, et des formes plus rares comme les phoques ou les dauphins. Mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de comparable à l'horreur qui se trainait vers lui avec une hâte maladroite et désespérée.

Des cheveux blonds, pâle comme de la glace dans le noir, une pâleur cadavérique, une peau cireuse, un visage à moitié humain et à moitié lycanthrope, à moitié masculin et à moitié féminin. Des crocs apparents, obscènes dans la bouche humanoïde. Hérissé dans une menace de le dévorer, des yeux fous, des mains griffues qui se tendaient pour attraper sa chemise et se rapprochaient. De la bave coulait jusqu'au menton pointu, les yeux étaient familiers… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir pourquoi, les remettre exactement, pas avec l'atroce chose à laquelle ils étaient associés. Ça se trainait vers lui bien trop rapidement. En un éclair, l'adrénaline déferla en lui. Combattre ou fuir, demandait son corps. C'est la fuite qui gagna, il baissa les bras.

Draco hurla et courut, Les griffes maladroites n'avaient pas trouvé une prise suffisante pour l'arrêter dans sa fuite fiévreuse.

**À**** suivre**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **13** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews !!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 13**

Mantheer grogna, il roula sur lui-même jusqu'à se retrouver allongé, par terre, sur le dos. Sa tête allait éclater comme si une énorme grosse caisse était coincée à l'intérieur, cognant sans répit. Merlin, quelle migraine. Il se débrouilla, avec difficulté, pour s'asseoir, tournant précautionneusement sa tête sur son cou raide. Ses os craquèrent.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. Le thé à l'herbe à chats préparé courtoisement, et bien… quelque chose d'un peu plus fort y avait été ajouté avant que lui et Yaji ne le boive. C'était assez évident. Par Draco. Le fils de leur roi. Un jeune homme en qui il avait confiance. Un jeune homme qu'il adorait.

Yaji était sans connaissance, sa respiration ressemblait plus à des ronflements laborieux et irréguliers qu'à ses calmes inspirations et expirations habituelles lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait bu la majeure partie du thé que Draco leur avait offert. Mantheer n'en avait pris que le tiers.

Le gros homme châtain était sur le dos, avachi, les bras fléchis, la bouche ouverte, faible. Mantheer se déplaça, pris de vertiges, à quatre pattes vers lui, il s'allongea près de lui pour vérifier son état, ayant un mouvement de recul à l'odeur de son haleine. Beurk, quelle sorte de drogue pouvait laisser derrière elle une telle puanteur infecte. En y pensant, sa bouche aussi sentait mauvais. Très mauvais.

Un cri déchira l'air. Mantheer releva brusquement la tête, il essaya de se mettre sur ses pieds, vacillant, maudissant son manque de coordination et d'équilibre. Tomber. Il réessaya. Tombé pour la deuxième fois ou plus probablement la troisième puisqu'il ne s'était surement pas retrouvé allongé par terre de sa propre volonté, pas sous sa forme humaine. Un autre cri, d'une voix qu'il connaissait, quelqu'un courrait par ici, rapide comme l'éclair. Draco.

L'odeur de la peur le précédait. Une puanteur fétide.

Mantheer serrait les dents, s'appuyant sur ses mains et ses genoux et forçant la transformation. Ça le déchira, augmentant sa nausée dans un premier temps puis l'éliminant dans une poussée de pouvoir et d'adrénaline. Il était prêt à combattre lorsque le jeune homme en question déboula dans la pièce, la panique inscrite sur tous ses traits. La sueur coulait sur son visage d'une pâleur peu naturelle.

Draco fonça droit sur Mantheer dés qu'il vit le pelage noir de l'imposant léopard. Se jetant sur l'homme-chat. L'empoignant, serrant désespérément sa poitrine jusqu'à couper la circulation du sang. Il se tourna, pivotant pour protéger Draco de ce qui pourrait le suivre et alla rapidement vers les portes ouvertes en découvrant ses crocs impressionnants et en arquant son dos.

Mais rien ne poursuivait le garçon. Mantheer se décontracta progressivement, laissant ses muscles se détendre, laissant son corps reprendre assez de son apparence humaine pour tendre son bras et envelopper Draco dans une étreinte rassurante. Le jeune homme sanglotait, terrifié. Exhalant la puanteur déplaisante de la peur. Mantheer le caressait, alternant paroles et ronronnements pour calmer sa terreur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a effrayé à ce point ? Après t'être donné beaucoup de mal pour nous droguer ? Maintenant tu as peur ? De quoi, chaton ? » Mantheer grondait sans oublier d'écouter les bruits dehors dans le hall. Rien, aucun son inconnu, mais des pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Une douzaine de personnes. Tous humains. Venant tous dans cette pièce, à moins que Mantheer se soit trompé dans son évaluation.

« Malfoy ! Que se passe-t-il au nom de Merlin ? ». C'était la voix forte du Directeur des Serpentards, le professeur Snape. L'homme qui sentait tout le temps les herbes et les insectes. Mantheer ouvrit la porte avec un orteil. Il continuait de bercer le garçon éperdu dans ses bras. Son expression était neutre.

Et celle de l'homme impassible sur le seuil lui faisait écho, la baguette fermement en main, prêt à tout, derrière lui, des visages d'enfants se tendaient pour regarder dans la pièce. Snape les chassa avec impatience.

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur la silhouette du lycanthrope ronflant sur le sol. Et sur celui mi-homme, mi-chat, qui tenait Draco. Il renifla l'odeur rance qui flottait dans l'air. « Remontant et… herbe à chats ? ». Le dernier mot était incrédule. Il fit un mouvement de sa longue main blanche, grimaçant de dégoût. Il décida finalement que Mantheer n'était pas une menace. Pas enroulé ainsi autour de Draco.

« ça… » Tenta Draco en balbutiant. « ça… ça… ça… »

Les yeux noirs de Snape se plissèrent, ses lèvres émettant un sifflement. « Ça ? ».

« La chose qui a attaqué et tué les autres ? » s'exclama Mantheer comprenant soudainement. « L'as-tu vu ? Ou était-elle ? ».

« Je… je… je… » Draco déglutit. « C'était… c'était dehors, sur… sur le terrain à coté de la cour ». Il sortit l'information en respirant difficilement.

Mantheer poussa Draco dans les bras de son professeur.

Il sortit à toute allure dans la nuit noire, suivant son nez, plutôt que la direction indiquée par Draco.

Il trouva sa trace. Déroutante. Beaucoup d'odeurs. Familières sans l'être complètement. Des senteurs qui, dans leur combinaison, hérissèrent les poils sur sa nuque. Il ne pouvait pas suivre la trace plus loin. Parce que ce n'était plus la même que celle qu'il avait trouvé au départ.

L'odeur changeait, mutait trop souvent. Ça commençait à se mélanger aux odeurs d'autres personnes, des odeurs pures et propres, des odeurs d'enfants. Plus aucune odeur de peur. La chose n'avait pas été vue, ou alors, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'avait pas effrayé les enfants. Les poils de son cou se hérissaient en signe d'avertissement. Ce n'était pas une créature naturelle. Ça puait les maléfices et la magie noire.

Mantheer renonça finalement à suivre la chose. Il retourna à la chambre de Draco dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Draco pourrait très bien être étendu mort à l'instant même, pendant que lui et Yaji auraient été plongés dans une inconscience due à la drogue.

Snape était toujours seul avec Draco et Yaji lorsque Mantheer regagna la chambre. Yaji était accroupi au dessus d'un seau, vidant son estomac du reste du thé qu'il avait ingéré. Sa longue queue de léopard battait misérablement le sol. Pour le reste, il était humain.

Mantheer se dirigea droit sur Draco. Il resta un moment absolument immobile, essayant de maitriser sa rage. Il ne voulait pas réellement blesser ce jeune homme imprudent. Mais il avait l'intention de le punir pour ce coup monté qui aurait pu être fatal.

Il baissa les bras, prudemment, avec des mains d'homme. Releva Draco. Le mit gentiment assis, plaçant le garçon sur ses genoux. Ensuite, il s'employa à lui donner une fessée, durement, fermement et avec autorité. Ses mains montaient et descendaient.

Draco.

Ne voudra.

Jamais.

Faire quelque chose.

Comme ça.

Plus.

Jamais.

Draco gémissait.

**À suivre**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **14** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Légère baisse de reviews, la fic ne vous plait plus ?

A part ça, bonne lecture et à jeudi ou vendredi pour la suite.

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 14**

Lucius abattit ses deux poings sur la table. La lourde table d'acajou trembla sous la force du coup. Il rugissait, la tête rejetée en arrière. Les trois hommes présents dans la pièce avec lui restèrent où ils étaient, avec un petit effort supplémentaire, les muscles tendus. Lorsqu'il redressa sa tête, ses yeux avaient changé, ils étaient devenus féroces et bestiaux.

Lorsque ces yeux tombèrent sur lui, Yaji choisit de s'agenouiller à coté de la table, aux pieds de Lucius. Le roi reconnut instinctivement le mouvement et tendit une main pour toucher la tête soumise. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans cette main, jusqu'à ce qu'il la retire des cheveux doux de son gardien-léopard. Ensuite, elle se serra en poing. Graeme et Amrys restaient sur leurs pieds, Graeme plus proche de la porte et Amrys à quelques pas de Lucius. Les deux hommes étaient méfiants, prêts à réagir.

« Amène le moi », grogna le roi léopard en levant les yeux vers Amrys mais en posant une fois de plus sa main sur Yaji pour que l'homme sache à qui l'ordre s'adressait. Ses lèvres découvraient ses dents. Yaji, le garde qui venait juste de faire le rapport des évènements survenus à Poudlard, se leva rapidement dans un mouvement fluide et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il a déjà été puni, Lucius » murmura Amrys, levant une main pour stopper Yaji à mi-chemin. Le massif gardien s'arrêta, mais il regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction de Lucius. Amrys bougea pour attirer l'attention de Lucius, ses yeux sauvages, sur lui.

« Qui est le roi ? Amrys est-il ton roi, Yaji ? Est-ce pour ça que tu hésites à obéir à mon ordre ? C'est pour ça qu'Amrys peut t'empêcher d'exécuter mon ordre ? ». Lucius grondait férocement, son regard de feu pâle bougeant entre les deux hommes, ses épaules roulaient vers l'avant, lui donnant une posture menaçante, prêt à bondir.

« Non, mon roi. Vous êtes mon roi ». La voix de Yaji était remplie de crainte mêlée d'admiration et de conviction lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de son roi, imperturbable. « Je vous obéis ».

Amrys intervint, ses cheveux courts ébouriffés à force de passer la main dedans. « Lucius! Attend, je t'en supplie. Attend jusqu'à ce que tu te sois calmé. Draco est un humain. Il n'est pas un de tes chats. Il est beaucoup plus vulnérable ».

« Et il aurait bien pu mourir! Tu ne peux pas être plus vulnérable que ça. Irresponsable. Il a drogué les gardes que j'avais envoyés pour le protéger. Il a empoisonné Yaji avec une trop forte dose. Si Yaji avait été humain, il serait mort. Draco est un sorcier, un adulte. Il ne devrait pas faire ce genre d'erreurs. S'il le fait, il doit en subir les conséquences. Il a été proche de la mort en essayant de rencontrer son professeur pour obtenir un sort ou une potion non autorisée pour être transformé en léopard-garou. Tout cela sans mon accord et, en fait, en s'opposant à moi. Il a agressé mon peuple, mes léopards. Comment pourrais-je ne pas le punir? ». Le roi crachait, ses doigts et ses mains se transformaient en pattes griffues, creusant de profonds sillons dans la table, avec un crissement lorsque le bois cédait.

« C'est ton fils! Il n'est pas un lycanthrope. Il souhaite en être un. Toute sa vie, il a voulu être ce que tu voulais qu'il soit. Ton héritier. Il est jeune. Il a fait une erreur. Mantheer l'a déjà puni. Il a agi comme un enfant essayant de plaire à son père, il a été puni comme un enfant. C'est suffisant, je t'en supplie ». Amrys plaidait tout en bougeant pour se repositionner.

Lucius grognait férocement, il fit voler son bras, envoyant tout ce qui était à portée de sa main sur la table se fracasser par terre ou contre le mur le plus proche. Amrys avança, hésitant, les mains écartées de ses flancs.

Graeme se déplaçait dans le hall et faisait signe au groupe de lycanthropes inquiets qui se tenait là. Mantheer était parmi eux, Draco accroché à son bras, ses yeux bleus lumineux immenses dans son visage blanc. Draco leva les yeux sur le visage peu amical de Graeme.

« Trouve Fred Weasley ou Potter » dit Graeme à un homme qui se tenait à proximité du groupe. « Vite! »

Peut-être que la rage de Lucius pourrait être divertie par un autre besoin. Une soif toujours physique mais beaucoup moins dangereuse. Comme si le garçon, Draco, méritait que l'on fasse tout ça pour lui. Graeme était tout à fait pour ce que le garçon prenne des coups. Mais Amrys avait raison, il n'était pas un lycanthrope, et plus tard, Lucius regretterait si le garçon était sérieusement blessé.

L'homme fila au pas de course. Un second homme le suivit jusqu'à la bifurcation dans le hall où il prit un chemin alors que le premier homme prenait l'autre.

Amrys était maintenant très proche de Lucius. Il se penchait en avant mais n'offrait pas sa gorge, il ne voulait pas se la faire déchirer. Il baissait la tête avec soumission. Il s'inclinait, montrant son respect et son statut inférieur. Il s'agenouilla comme Yaji l'avait fait. Graeme revint dans la pièce. Il se laissa tomber aussi à genoux et avança à quatre pattes.

« S'il te plait, mon roi, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu vas regretter, je t'en supplie ».

« Tu me dis de diriger mon fils avec des règles différentes de celles que j'applique aux autres? Comment pourrais-je faire ça? Il est mon fils. Il a mal agi, sa trahison me touche plus profondément que ne l'aurait fait celle de n'importe quel autre membre de mon groupe. Il ne peut pas être au-dessus de nos lois ». La voix de Lucius donnait la pleine mesure de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Lucius était resté tête baissée pendant une longue minute pleine de tension. Puis, il bondit.

Amrys se releva de sa position au sol, le rencontrant à la moitié de son saut. Graeme était en retard d'une fraction de seconde. Les deux mâles oméga subordonnés se heurtaient au mâle alpha dominant tout en se transformant en l'air, ainsi, à la place de trois hommes il y avait maintenant trois chats-garous agressifs qui combattaient.

Le bruit du combat, loin d'augmenter la tension dehors dans le hall, laissait finalement une vague de soulagement traverser les hommes réunis. Les trois dominants allaient régler ça. Il n'y avait aucun besoin pour les autres de décider. Amrys et Graeme remplissaient leur devoir envers leur roi. Acceptant la responsabilité. Le gardant de prendre une décision qu'il regretterait. Lui donnant la possibilité de faire marche arrière.

C'était Potter et Blaise qui se montraient en remorque d'un des hommes qui était parti chercher les novices marqués. Fred n'avait pas pu être trouvé. Un hurlement, suivi de nombreux grognements profonds, fit sursauter Harry qui voulut se retourner pour fuir alors qu'ils approchaient du groupe dans le hall.

Kaithas s'avança et attrapa la chemise d'Harry, l'obligeant à rester là.

« Stop. Ne sois pas effrayé, chaton. Respire. Bien ». Harry attrapa des deux mains l'avant bras de l'homme sombre, il tremblait. Il donnait de petits coups d'œil à la porte ouverte.

« Je n'entrerai pas là-dedans » dit Harry fermement, repoussant la prise de l'homme sur lui. Tirant brusquement pour se dégager. « Ils sont en train de se battre. Je peux l'entendre. Ils peuvent arrêter le combat entre eux. Je ne peux rien faire, à part me faire tuer. Alors, oubliez ».

« Qui t'a dit que tu devais entrer? ». Kaithas essayait d'être rassurant.

Le jeune homme le regardait. « Oh, s'il vous plait. J'ai été trainé ici, et vous êtes tous dehors à attendre, et *ils* sont à l'intérieur. Combien y a-t-il de chance que… je sois supposé rentrer à l'intérieur? Pas question ».

Mantheer vint près d'eux. Harry regarda en haut, et encore plus haut. Le grand homme baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Le marqué. Est-ce que personne ne t'a dit pourquoi tu existais? ». La voix profonde grondait. Harry n'était pas impressionné.

« Mon nom est Potter. Et j'ai déjà entendu ça avant. 'Tu existes pour accomplir une chose'. Bien, je l'ai fait. J'ai tué Voldemort. Je suis quitte avec le devoir et la destinée », dit hargneusement Harry. Mantheer le regardait sans rien dire, puis il tendit un bras et attrapa d'une main sa chemise, le secouant une fois, fortement.

« Je me fiche que tu ais tué Lord Voldemort. C'est le passé. Tu as de nouveaux devoirs maintenant. Maintenant, ton devoir est de servir ce groupe et son roi. Il t'a marqué comme son élu. Tu vas aller le voir. Tu vas le faire ». Mantheer regardait d'un air renfrogné le jeune qui se tenait sur la pointe des pieds.

Harry libéra brusquement un de ses bras, attrapa l'autre et tira fortement dessus. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il siffla à travers ses dents serrées. « Non ».

« Tu vas rentrer là-dedans et tu vas sauver Draco de son père. Tu vas préserver notre roi de faire ce qu'il ne doit pas faire », dit Mantheer, sa voix moins forte qu'auparavant. Mais beaucoup plus menaçante.

« Quoi? » demanda Harry en pleine confusion. Ses yeux se portèrent de l'autre coté du groupe, sur le jeune homme blond qui attendait contre le mur. Draco. Ils se regardaient mutuellement en fronçant les sourcils.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? » demanda Harry.

**À suivre.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **15** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour toute vos review's.

Ça fait énormément plaisir.

Si vous n'avez pas de réponse c'est la faute d'Eni, BUTEZ LA, ÉCORCHEZ LA, BATTEZ LA !

En bref, faites ce que vous voulez, je serai d'accord avec vous! (C'est la seule qui lit les reviews, TOUTES. Mais dés fois elle oublie de les lire alors elle se retrouve avec une TONNE de reviews. Désolé mais moi je n'ai pas le temps, donc c'est Eni qui s'en charge)

Je termine en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture *** Onarluca ***

**&**

À la semaine prochaine.

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 15**

Harry leva les yeux vers Mantheer. Son regard se dirigea vers l'autre homme, Kaithas, le prophète du clan. Ensuite, il regarda vers Draco qui était avachi à l'extrémité du rassemblement de lycanthropes, faisant semblant de les ignorer. Restant à l'écart, Draco se débrouillait pour dégager la tristesse la plus hostile qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu de sa part.

« Lâchez-moi ». Quelque chose dans sa voix avait du convaincre les hommes qui le retenaient qu'ils avaient intérêt à l'écouter, parce qu'ils le laissèrent partir tous les deux. Kaithas fronçait les sourcils en le regardant, sa mâchoire tressautait, ses yeux noirs inquisiteurs étudiaient le visage d'Harry. L'évaluant avec la profondeur de son don de Prophète.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » lui demanda franchement Kaithas. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien le jeune homme pour prévoir ses actions. Cette situation était assez délicate, assez explosive, sans ajouter un électron libre au mélange. Personne ici ne pouvait permettre une surenchère.

« J'attends que quelqu'un me dise ce qui se passe » répondit Harry, ses doigts frottaient la surface rougie où les mains de Mantheer l'avait tenu. Il reporta son attention sur Draco. Il épingla son camarade de classe d'un regard glacial. « Draco ? Qu'as-tu à dire ? ».

Draco secoua la tête. C'était déjà assez dur qu'il ait à endurer la punition que son père allait décider. Il n'était pas disposé à expliquer à Potter ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi. Pas alors qu'Harry était un léopard-garou et pas lui. Une fois de plus, Harry avait ce que Draco voulait, ce dont il avait tellement envie, ce dont il avait tant besoin. Il n'allait pas lui demander de l'aide. Pas question. Il tourna sa tête vers l'autre coté du hall.

« Rien, alors ? D'accord. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre se sent d'attaque pour me le dire ? Et je ne veux pas non plus entendre l'habituelle connerie 'c'est ce à quoi tu es destiné' » dit sèchement Harry avec impatience. « J'ai déjà entendu tout ça, sois là et fait ça. Je ne referai pas les choses de cette façon. Alors, parlez ».

« C'est le rôle du Marqué… » Commença Mantheer dans un grognement sourd. Harry leva les sourcils et commença à envoyer des regards noirs. La voix de Kaithas l'interrompit à la hâte.

« Non, Mantheer. Laisse-moi faire ». Le Prophète se tourna pour faire face au tout nouveau chaton. Un qui n'agissait pas comme le faisait habituellement les chatons. Intrigant et très ennuyeux. Les chatons étaient destinés à obéir. A faire ce qu'on leur disait de faire.

« Draco a fait une erreur. Il a essayé de trouver un moyen d'être transformé en léopard-garou. Pour arriver à ses fins, il a trahi la confiance de ses gardes et de son père. Lucius, notre roi, pense qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de punir sévèrement son fils. Comme il le ferait pour n'importe quel membre du clan qui aurait fait une telle chose. Pour avoir trahi le clan de cette façon. Pour avoir désobéi aux ordres du roi » commença Kaithas.

« Draco n'est pas un lycanthrope. Il a déjà été puni. Il ne pourra pas en supporter plus ». Un grondement sourd s'échappait de la large poitrine de Mantheer. « Il est humain. Il va se faire massacrer. Il ne peut pas se soigner comme l'un d'entre nous ».

« D'accord » dit Harry lorsqu'il devint évident que plus un mot ne serait ajouté. Les deux léopards-garous le regardaient comme si le reste était évident. Ça ne l'était pas, surtout pas pour Harry. Il résistait à l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Bien, quel est le rapport avec le fait que vous voulez me faire entrer là dedans, avec le fait que vous voulez me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? » demanda-t-il. Le garde le fixait sans aucune expression. Le Prophète le regarda avec un petit et involontaire sourire aux lèvres. Il le fit disparaître avant qu'il ne devienne un rire. Il ne voulait pas encourager le comportement rebelle du chaton.

« Il n'y a pas de loup ici, juste le clan » grogna Mantheer. Kaithas l'interrompit à nouveau.

« Tu es l'un de ses Elus. Un des Elus du Roi. Tu peux le distraire avec ton corps, avec du sexe. Tu peux l'empêcher de blesser ou de tuer son fils » dit-il tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

« Oh » dit Harry. C'était simple, après tout. On attendait de lui qu'il entre dans la pièce où se déroulait un combat de léopards et qu'il séduise Lucius Malfoy. Qu'il lui fasse oublier Draco. Qu'il sauve la vie de Draco. Harry ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas, entrer dans cette pièce. Les sons qui lui parvenaient n'étaient ni attirants, ni rassurants. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang. Sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule. Il était effrayé d'aller là-dedans, dans cette pièce où le combat se déroulait.

S'il ne le faisait pas, ces hommes lui affirmaient que Draco pourrait mourir. Draco rendait Harry fou avec son attitude, ses piques cinglantes et moqueuses. Mais Harry ne voulait pas que Draco soit blessé ou tué. Surtout pas par son père. Ça serait quelque chose de bien pire qu'un garçon de cet âge périssant de la main d'un étranger. Pire qu'Harry s'offrant de sa propre volonté à l'homme, le lycanthrope dans la pièce. Pour du sexe. Harry déglutit difficilement.

Il releva ses yeux du sol. De la contemplation des ses orteils nus qui se tortillaient. Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord, à contrecœur.

Kaithas empêcha Mantheer d'attraper le bras du chaton. Il passa un bras autour du garçon et l'enlaça. Le conduisant devant la porte. S'arrêtant juste un peu avant, il se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire face.

« Il ne va pas te blesser. Il va probablement te faire peur. Ne résiste pas. Amrys et Graeme ne te blesseront pas non plus. Tu appartiens à notre roi. Tu seras en sécurité ». Il donna à Harry un petit coup de coude pour le faire avancer.

« Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. S'ils me voient, ça rendra seulement les choses encore pires » expliqua-t-il. « Ils ont déjà fait ça ensemble auparavant. Ils savent comment combattre les uns contre les autres. M'ajouter au mélange… ne serait pas bénéfique ». Harry hocha de la tête. Il déglutit, pris une profonde respiration, et entra en hésitant dans la pièce.

Au début, il ne se passa rien. Bien. Rien ne changeait. Tout restait tel quel. Le combat faisait rage.

Il y avait, de manière étonnante, peu de sang, ce fut la première chose qu'Harry remarqua. Beaucoup de bruits, des rugissements et des grognements, beaucoup de bruits sourds lorsque les coups étaient portés violemment. Des chocs dans les flancs, des membres propulsés à toute vitesse. Mais, la plupart du temps, les griffes étaient rentrées. Ils combattaient sérieusement mais pas pour se tuer les uns les autres.

Harry fit un autre pas dans la pièce. Un des chats atterrit à quatre pattes devant lui. Harry tressaillit. Ses mains se levèrent comme pour arrêter le chat. Il n'avait pas plus de chance d'éviter l'homme-animal que d'arrêter un train avec seulement ses mains tendues.

Il remarqua la sombre fourrure d'un brun cuivré et les taches noires qui la parsemaient ici et là. Il y avait une griffure ensanglantée en travers du museau du chat. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées, les dents révélées dans un grognement menaçant. Le nez du chat palpitait. Sa tête se leva. Et il recula rapidement.

Seulement pour être remplacé par la grande forme du plus pale des trois chats-garous. Une brute imposante à la fourrure d'argent et d'or. Il éclaboussait un peu partout avec du sang, il était pourtant moins blessé que les autres, pour autant qu'Harry puisse le voir. Il approchait furtivement, avec des intentions mortelles, rampant sur ses quatre pattes, ventre à terre, ses yeux voraces fixés sur Harry. La longue queue se balançait d'un coté à l'autre, dans un mouvement hypnotique. Il renifla, encore et encore. Chaque reniflement assombrissait ses yeux primitifs.

Il s'approcha soudainement d'un bond. Heurtant violemment Harry, enfonçant son museau dans sa poitrine, le faisant tomber. Harry essaya de chuter gracieusement, en vain, il finit étalé sur le dos, durement contusionné. Le chat avança, se plaça juste au dessus d'Harry, pressant la chaude fourrure de son ventre sur le devant du corps jeune homme. Le poussant de manière à ce qu'il soit à plat, son museau se plaçant près de la gorge d'Harry, laissant sortir des grondements d'avertissement, lents et répétés. La respiration chaude effleurait la gorge tendue d'Harry. Chaque grognement soufflait de l'air.

Harry luttait pour retenir un cri de détresse. Il savait que ce son pourrait provoquer la bête. Il restait parfaitement immobile. Une énorme patte se posa au milieu de son corps, les griffes lacérant avec précision les vêtements d'Harry, mais pas sa chair. Il sentait chaque longue griffe diaboliquement incurvée lorsqu'elle glissait sur sa peau vulnérable, lisse et dure comme de l'ivoire poli.

Le chat reposa plus de poids sur le jeune homme. Harry se tortillait. Le chat lâcha un grognement d'avertissement. Travaillant avec ses pattes arrières pour déchiqueter le pantalon de sa proie, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit étendu pratiquement nu, frissonnant et effrayé. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de s'accrocher à l'épaisse fourrure, la tenant étroitement. Il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Un profond ronronnement résonna dans tout son corps, le chat, au-dessus de lui, faisait part de son plaisir.

Un second ronronnement et ensuite un troisième suivirent le premier. Harry pouvait voir un des autres chats s'approcher en rampant ventre à terre. La tête dépassait à peine du sol. Il le regardait avec des yeux bruns et brillants de prédateur. Harry hurla, essayant de s'échapper. Le gros chat au dessus de lui cracha et l'autre animal stoppa momentanément sa progression.

Harry était piégé. Il sentait le chat-garou bouger ses pattes arrières pour les positionner entre ses jambes, les forçant à s'ouvrir plus largement, alors Harry sentit cette chaleur incroyable, inhumaine, parcourir l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il gémit, bougea, avec pour seul résultat de faire glisser instinctivement ses cuisses le long des flancs de la bête. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, spécialement de cette façon. Il ne voulait pas le faire avec un animal, même s'il savait que c'était en réalité un homme. Il sentait la chaleur moite du sexe du chat-garou contre son bassin.

« Non » demanda Harry. Il le repoussa, tirant sur la fourrure qu'il serrait dans ses mains. « Non ! Lucius. Non. S'il te plait. Deviens humain pour moi. S'il te plait ».

Le chat se colla encore plus contre lui, le sommet de son érection touchait Harry intimement. Harry hurla. Alors, la bête se transforma. Une minute, un chat, et celle d'après un homme. Toujours positionné pour le pénétrer, son érection toujours suintante, humide, chaude et prête. Harry pouvait s'estimer heureux. Il ne résistait plus. Finalement, sa première fois se ferait avec un homme, pas avec un animal-garou. Il se décontracta jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de Lucius. Il sentait la douce peau de la poitrine de l'homme frotter contre ses tétons dressés. Il soupira. C'était bon.

Lucius avança doucement, pénétrant à peine le corps jeune et étroit. L'adolescent ne résistait pas, il gronda sa satisfaction. Il relâcha un instant la pression, puis poussa à nouveau pour entrer en lui. Gentiment, doucement, facilement. C'était son Marqué. Son Marqué ne devait jamais être maltraité ou blessé pendant le sexe. Avant et arrière. Le corps de Lucius fournissait la lubrification nécessaire, elle coulait, produite par son état de haute excitation.

Il sentit la première vraie pénétration, il entendait les inspirations rapides du garçon sous lui. Bien. Il était à l'intérieur et maintenant il pouvait bouger avec plus de facilité. Dedans et dehors. Plus profondément à chaque poussée. Les gémissements d'Harry augmentaient. Plaisir et douleur, une touche de peur, Lucius sentit l'odeur et bougea en s'employant à réduire la peur. Il lécha le visage du garçon, respira fortement contre son oreille. Le lécha à nouveau.

Lucius sentait les deux longs corps à fourrure se rapprocher furtivement, se frottant de chaque coté du corps de son Marqué et du sien. Il n'essaya pas de les empêcher, il continua à s'enfoncer avec précaution, gagnant en profondeur dans l'étroite place chaude qui était devenue le centre de tous ses besoins. Il montait et descendait ses hanches. Harry cria. Lucius grogna et lécha la bouche ouverte et pantelante. Explorant l'intérieur avec sa langue.

Harry pensait être rempli au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait accepter. Le Roi était trop gros, il ne pourrait pas le prendre en lui. Il ne pourrait pas le prendre entièrement en lui. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour crier, pour lui dire de ne pas entrer plus. Mais la langue de l'homme se faufila dans sa bouche. Suçant sa propre langue et une brusque et inattendue montée de chaleur parcourut sa peau, électrisa ses os d'une soudaine et profonde décharge qui se dirigea vers son bassin. Se regroupant là. Incitant son corps à l'accepter, à en accepter plus, à en vouloir plus, à le réclamer.

Harry suça soudainement et violemment la langue chaude dans sa bouche. Son corps brulait. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent plus largement, son bassin montait pour s'accorder au rythme des mouvements de pénétration de l'homme. L'énorme envahisseur avança plus loin, Harry renversa sa tête en arrière en la balançant de droite à gauche.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce plaisir. Oh, Seigneur. Si dur. Si profond. Encore plus fort, s'il te plait. Lucius bougea à l'intérieur de lui en provoquant une immense vague de plaisir. Oh, Merlin. Harry sanglotait. Faible. Plus aucune force dans le corps, pas après avoir été confronté à cette sensation bouleversante.

Lucius sentait le corps sous le sien devenir passif, palpitant autour de lui dans un seul endroit, l'endroit où il le pénétrait si incroyablement profondément. Sa tête se redressa involontairement sous le coup de la complète soumission. Il ne l'avait jamais senti aussi parfaitement. Un rugissement s'échappa de sa gorge humaine. Il poussait durement puis se retirait. Durement et profondément, frappant l'endroit à l'intérieur du corps du jeune qui le faisait gémir et secouer la tête. Les bras et les jambes du garçon étaient écartés, il était complètement ouvert à la volonté du Roi. Son corps se livrait à la passion du Roi. A la jouissance du Roi.

Lucius perdit son contrôle. Il le pilonnait, incapable de s'arrêter. Cherchant l'ultime sensation pour atteindre sa satisfaction, pour le revendiquer, pour répandre sa semence en lui. Il bougeait rapidement, mordillant et léchant le visage et la gorge du jeune qui gémissait et pleurait. Son chaton. Le sien. Plus vite, il donnait de violents coups de butoirs, le chaton criait sans s'arrêter, acceptant volontiers chaque invasion de pouvoir dans son corps.

La sueur ruisselait sur le visage du roi, goutant sur le garçon, glissant sur leurs deux corps. Harry était à peine conscient, encore complètement perdu dans le plaisir, dans le pouvoir de l'homme qui le pénétrait. C'était sa seule réalité, l'endroit entre ses jambes, l'étincelante sensation de l'homme qui le prenait durement et profondément, frappant sa prostate à chaque coup, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry hurle et qu'un orgasme foudroyant le traverse, à moitié malgré lui. Trop tôt, trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Mais aussi trop tard, il avait attendu ça toute sa vie. Il voulait que ça dure toujours.

Les contractions rythmées autour de son érection étaient tout ce dont Lucius avait besoin. La dernière petite stimulation pour lui faire hurler son plaisir. Sa semence emplit le corps étroit en dessous de lui. Pulsant à l'intérieur de l'étroit fourreau. Il le pilonnait toujours après l'avoir complètement rempli, le recouvrant à nouveau avec son odeur, sa revendication. S'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en lui, jusqu'à sa dernière limite, dans ce récipient parfait. Ce récipient qui lui appartenait. Son Marqué. Sa revendication.

Il devenait faible. Il ne fit aucune objection lorsque des langues commencèrent à le lécher, à les lécher, les nettoyant de la sueur, du sexe et de la semence. Il glissa à coté du garçon, autorisant son second et son troisième à continuer leur tâche, à prendre soin de leur Roi et de son Elu.

Dehors, Yaji et Mantheer soutenait un jeune homme sanglotant, ils soutenaient étroitement Draco en écoutant le plaisir du Roi.

**À suivre**


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **16** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Si vous aves des questions, contactez moi et je les transmettrai à Agathe**(Onarluca)**

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 16**

Androméda posa précautionneusement ses mains sur ses genoux. Elles tremblaient et ce, depuis près d'une heure. Elle serra les poings pour arrêter les tremblements, elle sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Les tremblements cessèrent et la légère douleur l'aidait à penser. Elle ouvrit ses poings et regarda le sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures en forme de croissants. Ça allait mieux. Maintenant, elle pouvait chercher une solution, au lieu de rester assise là sans rien faire; tremblant comme une feuille en se demandant si quelqu'un avait découvert son rôle dans ce plan foireux.

Elle était assise dans son dressing, tout en haut du manoir, au cinquième étage. Elle regardait la propriété, sans rien voir. Ça ne s'était pas déroulé comme elle l'avait planifié. Elle avait tout échafaudé si méticuleusement et pourtant, le plan avait misérablement échoué. C'était idiot d'avoir compté sur quelqu'un d'autre pour la partie la plus importante du plan.

Cette femme stupide, Trelawney, aurait du se charger du plus gros problème actuel d'Androméda. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose s'était mal passé en dépit de son plan parfait. Androméda le savait de façon certaine parce que, il n'y avait pas plus d'une heure de cela, elle avait vu le problème, gros comme une maison, de ses propres yeux. Elle avait été saisie par la peur et s'était figée sur place, son cœur battant à toute allure. Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour faire demi-tour et fuir. Elle avait marché calmement pour sortir du grand hall en revenant de manger, et pour remonter dans ses quartiers privés. Ensuite, elle s'était effondrée.

Elle avait vu Draco. Ici, bien vivant, dans le hall en bas, totalement indemne. Ses gorilles de gardiens, Mantheer et Yaji, avec lui, le caressant et le dorlotant comme si IL était l'héritier, à la place de son fils. C'était des léopards, oui, mais ils n'étaient rien d'autres que de maudits gorilles. Que des muscles. Même pas un cerveau pour deux. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir sauvé. Pas même s'ils n'avaient eu qu'à se baisser pour le faire. Elle en était sure. Alors, qui avait pu sauver le fils du Roi ?

Sans Draco, toute l'attention se serait tournée vers son fils. L'héritier. Et, en tant que mère de l'héritier, elle aurait gagné en statut. Elle avait besoin de tout le soutien qu'elle pouvait gagner pour détrôner son frère. Il avait ses partisans, beaucoup trop nombreux, ils résistaient à toutes ses tentatives pour les attirer dans son camp, refusant de la soutenir. Leur loyauté la frustrait. Quand avait-t-il gagné une telle dévotion ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire quoi que ce soit, aucune grande réalisation, pour les attacher à lui. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et grogna.

« Mère ? » Un joli garçon blond entrait dans la pièce en hésitant. Elle le regarda en essayant de remplacer son masque hargneux par un plus avenant. Le visage horrifié de son fils montrait que ses efforts étaient vains. Ses yeux bleus s'élargissaient sous la peur. Il recula dans le couloir. Elle se renfrogna et parla.

« Mon cœur, Maman n'est pas en colère après toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Maman t'aime ». Elle faisait en sorte de garder une voix douce comme une plume. Elle était capable de faire passer dedans tout son amour pour lui et d'écarter sa frustration devant son échec.

La peur s'estompait du visage du garçon. Il s'avança pas à pas dans la pièce. Elle le regardait. Essayant de voir si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose de son père en lui. Un peu, mais tous les traits étaient les siens. Il avait ses yeux et ses cheveux. Le doux teint ivoire de sa peau était le sien. Elle avait refusé de dire au clan qui était le père. Lançant même des allusions comme quoi c'était son frère. Ces allusions étaient tombées dans l'oreille de sourds, ne se propageant pas en rumeurs comme elle l'aurait voulu. C'était son droit de garder pour elle l'identité de l'homme. C'était elle le parent important. C'était son sang qui permettait à l'enfant de revendiquer le trône.

Androméda le prit dans ses bras. Il était chaud et parfait pour se blottir dans son étreinte. Comme elle aimait cet enfant. Son unique enfant. L'héritier. « Écoutes Christophe, Maman était en train de penser que c'est une bonne période de l'année pour partir en vacances. Si tu devais partir quelque part, où aimerais-tu aller ? L'année prochaine, tu seras assez vieux pour aller à l'école à Poudlard et alors, nous ne pourrons plus partir en dehors des vacances scolaires ».

Elle lui souriait alors qu'il commençait à citer tous les endroits où il voudrait aller. Et un nouveau plan commençait à se former dans son esprit. Celui là n'échouerait pas. Cette fois, elle allait tout faire par elle-même. Elle ne compterait sur l'aide de personne.

**§*&o&*§**

« Je ne la trouve pas, Lucius ». Le prophète était catégorique. « Elle est partie et l'héritier avec ».

« Tu as cherché partout ? » Lucius se laissait aller dans les mains qui peignaient ses longs cheveux. Kaithas était patient, il démêlait les nœuds sans effort. Jusqu'à ce que les mèches

s'étalent en un voile lourd et soyeux sur ses genoux. Il passait ses doigts dans la chevelure, lentement, encore et encore. Le mouvement le calmait, ainsi que le léopard-garou blond.

« Oui, mon Roi. Amrys et Graeme cherchent encore partout sur nos terres. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle soit là-bas » ajouta Kaithas. Androméda n'était pas encline à fréquenter les bois qui entouraient la propriété. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il n'était pas pertinent d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait être trouvée à cet endroit.

« Quand a-t-elle été vue pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Lucius en regardant les autres se baigner dans le grand bassin. Kaithas était assis derrière lui, sur le bord du bassin. Trois des novices s'ébattaient en éclaboussant tout autour d'eux. Des femmes adultes se tenaient plus près du bord, moins exubérantes.

Kaithas remarqua qu'une des femmes était enceinte, ça commençait juste à se voir. Il se demanda qui allait être père. Il n'avait pas encore entendu parler de quelqu'un devant être nommé. Une cérémonie du nom serait bonne pour le clan. Les réunissant, les unifiant dans la célébration de la conception. Le bébé recevait un premier nom, avant son nom de naissance, un nom pour lui offrir protection lorsqu'il grandirait, un nom pour qu'il sache qu'il appartenait et était bienvenue dans le clan. Un nom que lui ou elle portera jusqu'à la délivrance. Alors, le nom de naissance le remplacera.

« Hier, elle a pris son repas dans sa chambre, Christophe était avec elle », répondit le prophète à son roi. « Les elfes de maison l'ont juré. Ensuite, ce matin, elle était partie. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce lorsqu'ils lui ont apporté le petit déjeuner, et la chambre de l'héritier était vide, personne n'avait dormi dans le lit ».

Lucius grinça des dents. Elle avait fait l'impensable. Elle avait retiré à l'héritier la protection et l'amour du clan. L'héritier devait rester où on pouvait le protéger. Elle, sa mère, l'avait utilisé pour servir ses ambitions.

« Elle l'a pris. Pour punir le clan, ou pour obtenir quelque chose, des concessions de ma part » dit-il en soupirant. Kaithas secoua la tête à nouveau. « Elle a finalement franchi le pas qui ne pourra pas être pardonné ».

« Elle souhaitait que tu la transformes » indiqua Kaithas, il sentait les gros muscles de Lucius rouler alors qu'il bougeait nerveusement. « Elle ne veut pas le blesser, elle veut l'utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, mon Roi ».

Lucius secoua la tête. « Non. Ce n'est pas assez pour elle. Elle demandera à être transformée et à ce que j'abdique en sa faveur. Ou elle demandera à ce que je la prenne comme Reine consort. Ainsi, elle pourra diriger à mes cotés. En tant que mère de l'héritier, sa parole passera avant la mienne si elle est ma codirigeante ».

« Elle est trop centrée sur ses buts pour le protéger de manière adéquate. Nous devons trouver où ils sont partis avant que d'autres ne les trouvent. J'ai de nombreux ennemis qui ne s'arrêteraient devant rien pour mettre la main sur le garçon. Et il y a aussi les ennemis du clan. Androméda a refusé de dire le nom du père. Elle a privé son père d'une place dans le clan. Une position qui est, de droit, la sienne. S'il prend cette place, il aura seulement à revendiquer l'héritier comme le sien, le prendre, et il pourra demander tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir de lui accorder. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si c'est-ce qu'il veut ». Lucius poussa un énorme soupir.

« Nous allons le trouver » promit Kaithas. « Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ».

« C'est seulement un enfant, Kai » dit tristement Lucius.

« Je sais ». Ils se demandaient tous les deux comment une mère pouvait risquer la vie de son enfant dans une telle tentative flagrante de prise de pouvoir. Le pouvoir ne valait pas la vie de l'enfant.

« Lorsqu'elle sera retrouvée… » Commença Lucius. Kaithas posa une main sur celle de l'autre homme pour le faire taire. Il hocha la tête.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Ce sera fait » promit le prophète. Lucius hocha la tête dans un remerciement silencieux.

**À suivre**


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **17** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer ce que nous faisons.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 17**

Harry se demandait pour la dixième fois pourquoi diable il était descendu ici. Il avait laissé Blaise endormi avec les autres novices, blottis les uns contre les autres. Tous au chaud et satisfaits, sauf Harry. Il était agité et se tournait et se retournait. Ensuite, il s'était assis et, impulsivement, avait quitté la pièce de repos et ses compagnons, parcourant à pas feutrés les grandes pièces. Pour venir ici. Il était maintenant arrivé dans le couloir qui donnait accès aux appartements personnels du Roi. Spontanément.

Il regardait un des grands hommes qui montait la garde. Le léopard garou à forme humaine et à la peau foncée le regardait impassiblement en retour, le noir de ses yeux brillait dans l'obscurité. Il ne faisait aucun geste pour l'arrêter ou pour le questionner. Pourquoi était-il ici? Devrait-il être ici? Pourquoi le gardien de nuit ne l'arrêtait-il pas? Avait-il le droit d'être ici? L'Elu avait-t-il ce droit? Personne ne lui avait dit. Mais le garde n'avait pas essayé de l'arrêter. Ça voulait surement dire quelque chose.

Harry fila rapidement dans la pièce obscure, avant de perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait. Il s'arrêta sous l'arche du seuil en attendant que ses yeux s'habituent. Il y parvint plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant lorsqu'il était totalement humain. Il put voir en l'espace de quelques secondes malgré une obscurité à couper au couteau, sans la plus petite lueur de bougie.

Il avança en silence jusqu'au grand lit recouvert de plein de fourrures, ses pieds nus se mouvaient avec assurance sur les pierres froides du sol. Trois corps étaient écroulés parmi les fourrures. De longs corps musclés. Les trois dirigeants du clan. Le roi, son second et son troisième. Dormant ensemble.

Harry se rapprocha en silence. Il aurait souhaité qu'ils ne soient pas là, les deux autres hommes. Il aurait souhaité que le roi soit seul. Qu'eux, lui et Lucius, puissent être seuls. Ils ne l'étaient jamais. Les autres étaient toujours là. Même lorsqu'il avait donné sa virginité au roi. Graeme et Amrys avaient été là, tellement près qu'ils se touchaient, tous les quatre, pendant que Lucius le prenait.

Il n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qui l'avait décidé à venir ici. Il était resté éveillé en voulant être ailleurs que dans la pile de novices endormis. Harry souhaitait être avec l'homme qui était son amant. Il voulait qu'il le touche, qu'il le tienne dans ses bras. Il voulait se reposer avec sa tête posée sur les puissants battements de son cœur. Le Roi avait pris sa virginité sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Aucun geste d'affection. Aucun mot d'engagement ou d'amour. Harry mourait d'envie de savoir pourquoi.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il soit le Marqué, le Revendiqué ou l'Elu? Il n'était pas traité différemment. Sa compagnie n'était pas plus recherchée. Ils ne discutaient pas ensemble, ou même, ne s'asseyaient pas ensemble à moins que Lucius ne soit paresseux et ait envie de le caresser.

Si leurs pas se croisaient, l'homme pouvait le caresser distraitement et partir. Les touchers étaient agréables mais il n'y avait pas de mots, pas de conversation avec lui. Alors quelle importance que les autres dans le clan prononce le nom « Elu » avec un profond respect. Harry ne se sentait pas spécial. Il se sentait seul.

Lorsqu'il avait été pris, lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il s'était alors senti spécial pendant un petit moment. Il avait ressenti du plaisir, un grand plaisir. A ce moment il savait où était sa place. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il se sentait seul. Les compagnons de son âge, ceux qu'il avait laissé endormis dans les fourrures quelques minutes auparavant, n'arrivaient pas à atténuer sa solitude. Ils n'étaient pas suffisants. C'était étendu, éveillé dans le noir, qu'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait.

C'était pour ça qu'il était ici maintenant. Il voulait Lucius. Il voulait à nouveau être près de l'homme, être dans les bras de celui qui s'était enfoncé si profondément dans son corps. Il voulait que sa présence ici, dans l'espace privé du roi, de son amant, soit acceptée. Comme celle de Graeme et Amrys l'était.

Étaient-ils les amants du Roi ? Si c'était le cas, l'était-il aussi ? Ou était-il quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ?

Tirant soudainement courage de son désespoir, le jeune homme grimpa sur le lit et avança parmi les fourrures désordonnées. Il sentit une peau chaude frôler son genou dénudé. A l'odeur, il savait que le membre appartenait à Graeme. Il se faufila plus haut et trouva une main. Une main à la peau pâle qui sentait la bonne odeur; il frotta son visage dans la paume incurvée. Aplatissant les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils épousent la forme de son visage. Il roula sur le dos pour être contre la poitrine de l'homme. Bien installé.

Il n'était pas conscient de commencer à pleurer. Ses larmes tombaient sur la main et le poignet de l'homme qui commençait à se réveiller, reniflant l'odeur salée dans l'air.

Tristesse, douleur, nostalgie. C'était dans l'air. Lucius resta immobile un long moment en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il y avait un quatrième corps dans le lit. Inattendu. Petit, mince et jeune. Son chaton était là. Dans sa chambre. Où les chatons n'étaient pas acceptés. Jamais. Il s'assit, tendant la main juste au moment où Amrys allait jeter le contrevenant hors du lit et le déposer sur le sol. Lucius arrêta son second. Il plongea dans les immenses yeux verts noyés de désespoir et débordants de larmes.

« Laisse-le. Recouche-toi » murmura le roi. Graeme et Amrys échangèrent un regard. Ils s'allongèrent avec hésitation sur le dos comme leur roi leur avait ordonné. Lucius souleva le jeune tremblant et le prit dans ses bras. Le garçon s'effondra sur Lucius, sanglotant tranquillement maintenant, angoissé comme si son cœur était en train de se briser. Les grandes mains de l'homme essayaient de le consoler. Le caressant jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe endormi d'épuisement.

« Dois-je le ramener avec les autres chatons ? » murmura Amrys lorsque les respirations hoquetantes furent revenues à la normale.

« Non. Il peut rester ici » répondit Lucius d'une vois endormie. « Il se reposera mieux comme ça que si tu le réveilles et que tu le bouges ».

« Mon Roi… » Dit Graeme, d'une voix laissant apparaître son trouble. Mais Lucius le fit taire.

« Si je ne peux même pas choisir l'endroit où mon Elu doit se reposer, suis-je réellement le roi ? »

Les léopards acceptèrent l'argument. Ils se pelotonnèrent de l'autre coté de leur ami et roi, pendant que le garçon dormait, vautré sur la large poitrine, l'oreille posée tout contre le cœur de l'homme. Satisfait.

-

_La bibliothèque du manoir. Le lendemain._

-

Lucius souleva le jeune homme surpris de sa chaise. Il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras, l'emportant loin de la bibliothèque et du cercle d'amis avec lesquels il étudiait. Quelqu'un émit un rire. Plusieurs personnes en fait, alors qu'Harry était soulevé et que sa tête ballotait en pendant de la large épaule sur laquelle il était posé. Harry hurla mais comprit vite qui c'était et se força à se détendre, se débattre ne semblait pas une bonne idée.

Le voyage jusqu'à la chambre de Lucius dura seulement quelques minutes, malgré le garçon qui se trémoussait. Harry fut étalé sur le dos, dans les fourrures, une seconde après qu'ils aient franchi le seuil. Il commençait à s'asseoir mais Lucius enleva son ample pantalon et, dans sa glorieuse nudité, grimpa sur le lit pour le coincer allongé sur le dos, lui retirant aussi ses vêtements. Harry n'avait eu qu'une seconde pour voir et apprécier la pure beauté du merveilleux corps, avant d'être pressé contre les fourrures, et la sensation lui fit fermer les yeux.

Lucius commença par les doigts d'Harry. Il frotta son nez dessus puis les embrassa. Il passait la langue dessus avec douceur, ils avaient une légère saveur d'encre, mais en dessous, c'était le goût de son chaton, de son Elu. Il s'occupa du pouce du jeune qu'il mit dans sa bouche pour le sucer. Le glissant, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, entre ses lèvres serrées, l'égratignant sur toute la longueur avec ses dents émoussées d'humain. Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent. Tout son corps se tendait.

« Seiiiiiiiigneur ». Il gémissait. Trente secondes, même pas une minute, après avoir été jeté sur le lit, et il avait déjà perdu tout contrôle. Une pute. C'était ce qu'il était. La pute du Roi des léopards. Enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme, il décida que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Lucius léchait la paume ouverte, abandonnant le pouce humide, marquant son chemin de légères morsures jusqu'au poignet vulnérable, raclant de ses dents le pouls chaud et hésitant, remontant vers le bras tendu, vers l'avant-bras et jusqu'au repli intérieur du coude du garçon. Il aspirait la chair tendre, faisant apparaître une rougeur à la surface. Harry se tortillait, croisait ses jambes, les serrait fortement l'une contre l'autre. Il coinça son érection dure et douloureuse contre le ventre de Lucius, la pressant, essayant de ne pas venir, de ne pas perdre cette sensation trop vite.

L'homme enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Harry, se frottant sur sa gorge, respirant la forte odeur qui persistait à cet endroit. Il embrassa la chair moite, la suça, la lécha en remontant jusque derrière l'oreille du jeune homme. Oh, c'était bon, les doux cheveux bouclés, l'odeur de la légère transpiration du chaton, le tendre lobe de l'oreille à mordiller. Il mordilla et il mordit. Harry réagit avec un cri proche de la peur, couplé avec un gémissement de pure excitation licencieuse. Lucius gronda plus fort, donnant de petits coups de langue sur le tendre lobe.

Il utilisa ses mains pour bouger le jeune. Le plier, lui remonter les hanches pour qu'ils s'emboitent et qu'il puisse bouger contre lui, rapprochant leurs corps au maximum. Ensuite, il lécha la clavicule puis la gorge tendue et offerte. Mordant ses épaules, joliment puissantes, de jeunes épaules, arrondies par les muscles, pas aussi larges que les siennes, mais belles et pleines, juste parfaites pour ce corps mince.

Les globes fermes de ses fesses remplissaient parfaitement ses mains, l'arrondi se logeait dans ses paumes, son érection glissait contre le ventre plat, les chaudes cuisses l'agrippaient fermement.

« Lucius ! ». Le mot sortit dans un halètement. Le chaton gémissait, ce qui fit sourire Lucius. A ce son, un frisson parcourut tout son corps, comme un feu glacé.

« Ouuii » siffla le Roi Léopard. Sa prise devint sauvage, serrée à en être douloureuse. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et cria. Lucius grognait contre le cou de l'Elu. « Oui, donne-toi à moi, chaton. Fais-moi plaisir ».

« Lucius, s'il te plait ». Harry pleurait, faiblement. Il se tordait. « Je ne peux pas… »

« Tu peux, chaton. Quoique ce soit, tu peux », lui dit l'homme. Et il posa sa bouche sur celle haletante et ouverte, la goûtant avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

« Non. Pas avec toi faisant… ça ».

Lucius s'enfonçait entre les cuisses d'Harry, toujours plus loin, d'un lent mouvement ondulant. Le frottement était exquis. Il souriait dans le creux du cou d'Harry.

Il se redressa, surplombant le plus jeune et passa sa langue sur un des tétons dur comme la pierre. Harry cria. Oh, de mieux en mieux, pensa Lucius, laissant Harry retomber à plat sur le dos. Ensuite, il commença à prendre soin de chacun des tendres morceaux de chair.

Harry essayait de le repousser. Ses tétons brulaient et pointaient, si tendus et durs, qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient se briser. Si sensibles. Et Lucius semblait le savoir, parce que sa langue ralentit ses mouvements. Elle lapait doucement. Il les suçait avec prudence. Harry suffoquait. Il pleurait en continu maintenant.

Lucius se déplaça encore plus bas. Il ne faisait pas ça souvent, mais la douce chair de son Elu le tentait. Sa bouche trouva l'érection du jeune et la prit dans sa caverne humide. Harry perdit la capacité de penser. La chaleur l'entourait, se répandait sur sa peau sensible. Son pénis se dressait à chaque caresse enthousiaste de la langue qui jouait avec lui.

Doux, pur, succulent. Lucius tétait.

Harry arquait son corps pour se rapprocher de sa bouche, il donnait des coups erratiques, proches de la perte de contrôle. Sifflant à la sensation peu familière d'être pris de cette façon. Il manquait de coordination. Ses mains gisaient sur les cotés, ses genoux et ses jambes bougeaient sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors qu'il se soulevait en se tortillant. Pendant que Lucius le taquinait et le tourmentait avec le chaud plaisir humide qu'il provoquait en glissant sa langue de haut en bas de son membre gonflé de sang.

Se relevant, Lucius lécha l'intérieur des cuisses écartées d'Harry. Faisant courir sa langue sur ses testicules. Il en prit une, puis ensuite l'autre, dans sa bouche.

Avant de reporter son attention sur la fière érection rouge qui se dressait contre le ventre d'Harry. Il l'avala entièrement, depuis la racine, il suçait durement en bougeant sa tête de haut en bas. Sa langue s'enroulait et il aspirait bruyamment la chair rigide. Harry gémissait, totalement incrédule. Il devenait fou. Se redressant à moitié dans un mouvement brusque, il éjacula dans la bouche demandeuse qui l'enveloppait. Lucius continua à prendre soin doucement de son sexe tendre pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de liqueur se soit déposée sur sa langue. Ensuite, il se releva du jeune homme alangui.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait plaisir, chaton ? » murmura le roi léopard-garou contre le ventre humide de l'autre.

Lucius s'allongea et Harry essaya de se concentrer sur lui. Il le voyait au bout du lit, léchant ses lèvres avec une satisfaction paresseuse. Harry gémit à nouveau. Ça allait prendre du temps avant qu'il se rappelle comment utiliser exactement les mots.

**À**** suivre**


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **18** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** **Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci de vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que la fic vous plait !

Donc voici le 1er chapitre de la semaine

Bonne lecture et à très vite

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 18**

« Potter ! »

Harry se tourna vers le chuchotement. Il ne s'attendait à découvrir que c'était Draco Malfoy qui l'appelait. Il fit une pause méfiante dans son trajet vers la grande salle. Il regardait Draco avec perplexité. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Le garçon blond était à moitié dissimulé dans l'embrasure d'une porte qu'Harry n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Il le fixait avec curiosité jusqu'à ce que Draco le tire de sa contemplation avec un autre chuchotement.

« Potter, pour l'amour de dieu ! Viens ici avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne nous voit ! ». Draco faisait des gestes pressants pour qu'il s'approche.

Harry avait commencé à obéir et à faire un pas en direction de son camarade de classe lorsqu'il réalisa qui l'appelait et, du coup, il s'arrêta net. Il lança un regard suspicieux à Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? ». Harry allait droit au but. Que la politesse aille au diable.

« Je parie que tu n'appelles pas mon *papa* Malfoy, hein, Potter ? » grogna Draco sarcastiquement. Puis il serra les lèvres comme pour empêcher d'autres paroles de s'échapper.

Harry continuait à le foudroyer du regard, deux ronds rouge vif apparaissant sur ses joues. Draco leva ses mains et siffla quelque chose entre ses dents. Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre, Draco semblait… embarrassé ?

« Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, Harry ! Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Je ne veux pas que nous échangions des insultes. Je veux juste te parler. Allez ! Parole de sorcier, je ne suis pas en train de comploter quelque chose contre toi ! Père me tuerait si je le faisais. En plus, j'ai une dette envers toi pour… ça… ce que tu as fait. Hum, me sauver d'une raclée et tout ça ». Maintenant, c'était au tour de Draco d'arborer une belle teinte rosée et à avoir du mal à rencontrer les yeux de l'autre.

Harry fit un signe de tête. Ça semblait sincère. Ça valait la peine de prendre le risque. Draco était un casse-pieds mais il n'était pas plus dangereux que ça. Autant qu'Harry puisse en juger. Spécialement depuis qu'il n'avait pas ses amis Serpentards autour de lui pour l'encourager et le pousser. Harry se glissa dans la pièce et Draco ferma la porte doucement en tournant une énorme clé antique dans la serrure à l'ancienne mode. Il mit le lourd morceau de métal dans sa poche.

Harry regardait la clé tourner dans la serrure avec une inquiétude grandissante. Il se préparait à n'importe quelle attaque malfaisante que Draco aurait pu projeter. Mais Draco se retourna simplement et le dépassa, sans même sembler remarquer à quel point Harry était nerveux, d'ailleurs il paraissait extrêmement nerveux lui-même. Il s'éloigna vers des sièges placé près du mur le plus éloigné. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans l'un d'entre eux et se mit à tripoter l'accoudoir rembourré.

Harry le suivit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. En plus, il se sentait ridicule à rester collé à la porte fermée, comme un première année sans défense. Il pouvait se protéger tout seul. Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et s'assit en plantant fermement ses pieds au sol et en ne croisant pas les jambes, juste au cas où il aurait besoin de bouger rapidement. Draco attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit confortablement installé, dans un des fauteuils près de lui, avant de commencer.

« C'est difficile pour moi. Alors si tu peux simplement me supporter. Me laisser aller au bout. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je devrais te dire ça un jour ». Draco s'éclaircit la voix. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il semblait réfléchir avec application, essayant de trouver une manière d'exprimer ce qu'il avait dans la tête, sans succès. Harry soupira. Il regarda Draco commencer et arrêter plusieurs fois. Finalement, il craqua.

« Animal, végétal ou minéral ? » demanda-t-il. Draco le regardait comme s'il émergeait d'un brouillard épais et n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait entendu. Son expression était… bizarre.

« J'essayais de trouver à quoi tu pensais » expliqua Harry. « C'est un jeu moldu. Tu demandes 'animal, végétal ou minéral'. Et, à partir de là, tu poses des questions jusqu'à ce que tu trouves à quoi la personne est en train de penser ».

Maintenant, Draco le fixait comme s'il était complètement fou. Harry haussa les épaules et souffla vigoureusement.

« J'essaye juste d'aider. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? » Demanda le Gryffondor. Draco respira à fond, prit sa décision et se jeta à l'eau.

« Lorsque tu es entré dans cette pièce, … quand il, mon père, hum… t'a écouté… » Draco rougissait à nouveau.

« Nous n'avons pas parlé », marmonna Harry en se tortillant sur son siège. « C'est vraiment une chose que nous n'avons pas faite ».

« Potter ! » Draco paraissait désespéré. Harry leva les mains pour indiquer qu'il n'allait plus l'interrompre. Draco joignit ses mains, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha en avant. Il ne regardait pas l'autre jeune homme. Il gardait son regard fixé sur ses mains qu'il tordait. Il commença à parler de manière hachée.

« Hum, bien, quand *ça* a fonctionné et que… tu es… sorti de la pièce en un seul morceau, Potter… J'ai, hum, réalisé qu'il fallait que je m'entende avec toi. Nous devons nous entendre l'un avec l'autre, tu vois, parce qu'il tient à toi. Tu es vraiment son Elu » arriva finalement à sortir Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je veux dire, tout le monde dit que je suis son Elu. Alors. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Personne ne m'a jamais expliqué » dut alors l'interrompre Harry.

« Seigneur. Tu peux détourner son attention, lui faire prendre conscience de ta présence, il ne peut pas ne pas te répondre. Ça signifie que tu as tout. Absolument tout. Tout ce que je voulais et que je ne peux pas avoir ». Draco secoua la tête.

« Tu voulais… ». Harry ne put pas retenir son ton choqué. Il le regretta instantanément. Draco gémit à moitié de détresse.

« Mince ! Non. Pas ça ! Cependant, je peux comprendre que tu en arrives à cette conclusion. Ma tante, que tu as eu l'occasion d'approcher, veut ça. Elle veut devenir Reine consort. Gouverner avec papa. Ça n'a aucune importance qu'il soit son frère. Alors je suppose que notre famille ne doit pas te paraître très convenable. Je vois comment tu peux en arriver à penser ça de moi ». Draco paraissait triste et découragé.

« Je n'ai pas pensé que tu voulais coucher avec ton père, Draco. Ça m'a juste pris au dépourvu et il m'a semblé que c'était ce que tu allais dire. Désolé. Continue ». Harry voulait rassurer l'autre jeune.

« J'ai grandis en pensant que j'allais devenir un lycanthrope. Être comme mon père, devenir son héritier. Tout ce que j'ai appris était en prévision du jour où j'allais être transformé, et ensuite, j'aurais été capable de me tenir à ses cotés. De diriger le clan, un jour. De choisir mon second et mon troisième et de diriger avec eux lorsque ce serait mon tour. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé de cette manière. Père a essayé de me transformer. Ça n'a pas marché. *Elle* a confessé que sa famille était résistante à la lycanthropie. Papa espérait que j'aurais assez de ses gènes pour pouvoir être transformé. Ce n'est pas le cas, il ne peut pas me transformer. Personne ne peut ». La voix de Draco devenait de plus en plus basse et lente, jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry laissa le silence s'installer. Pas étonnant que Draco soit un tel abruti.

« Je ne peux pas être transformé, alors je ne peux pas être l'héritier du clan. Maman a mis Papa dans une très mauvaise situation. Il y a beaucoup de position de pouvoir différentes dans le clan. Il est le roi. Le dirigeant. Il a cette position. Normalement il devrait en avoir une autre. Il devrait être le Sire. C'est la plus haute position, celle du père de l'héritier. Mais il ne l'est pas. Nous ne savons pas qui c'est. Seule ma tante, Androméda, le sait. Elle a donné naissance à l'héritier. Elle est la mère de l'héritier. Habituellement, la mère est marié au roi et Sire. Si papa avait abandonné ma mère, alors il aurait pu engendrer l'héritier, prendre une autre femme. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a gardé comme son fils, au lieu de nous renier, moi et ma mère. Au lieu de nous écarter. Maintenant, il ne peut pas avoir d'autres enfants ».

« Il ne peut pas ? Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Harry perplexe. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, Lucius n'avait aucune raison *fonctionnelle* de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Il essaya de conserver un visage neutre.

« Il ne veut pas écarter ma mère. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse, mon père n'est pas autorisé à avoir d'autres enfants. Elle est son épouse et sa reine. Mais, elle n'est pas la mère de l'héritier, et du coup, elle ne peut pas être la reine » dit simplement Draco, en se contredisant, si Harry avait bien entendu. Comme si c'était la seule voie possible et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens » remarqua Harry. Draco hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« ça en a pour le clan. C'est comme ça que les choses ont toujours fonctionnées. Ce n'est pas comme avec les rois humains qui peuvent coucher avec toutes les femmes qu'ils veulent. Avoir une douzaine d'enfants illégitimes. Les femmes du clan décident de qui elles veulent prendre dans leur lit et de qui va être père. Après qu'elles aient eu assez d'enfants, elles peuvent demander à être transformées. Ça ne t'a pas frappé de voir le nombre totalement inhabituel de mâles qui dorment ensemble, sans une seule femme dans le groupe ? » Demanda Draco avec curiosité. D'habitude, Potter remarquait tout, souvent alors que c'était plutôt un inconvénient.

Harry marmonna quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? ». Draco se rapprocha pour essayer d'entendre.

« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment remarqué », marmonna Harry juste assez fort pour que Draco l'entende. « J'étais plus préoccupé par tous ces gars qui semblaient aimer se blottir contre moi. Je ne me suis pas vraiment demandé où étaient les filles. J'ai juste demandé une fois ou deux, je crois ».

Draco grogna. « Tu es vraiment un cas, Potter. Mon père couche avec toi en public, devant la plupart des membres du clan, et tu ne crois pas que ça, c'est un peu étrange ? »

« Hey ! J'ai pensé que c'était très étrange. Toutes ces règles sont bizarres, Malfoy. Les gens continuent de me dire que je suis Marqué, Revendiqué et l'Elu. Mais ils ne me disent pas ce que ça veut dire. Ils me disent que je dois faire ça ou ça et que je ne peux pas faire telle chose, mais que je dois en faire une autre. Amrys m'a attrapé l'autre jour, juste pour me dire 'les chatons ne dorment pas dans le lit du roi'.

« Pourquoi… Tu ? Tu. As. Dormi. Dans. Son. Lit ? » Cria Draco.

« Merlin, pas besoin de hurler ! Oui, j'ai dormi dans son lit. Ces trois dernières nuits » dit Harry, surpris pas le cri.

« Harry, les chatons ne font pas ça ».

« Et merde, pourquoi non ? » grogna Harry. « C'est stupide de dire qu'ils ne doivent pas le faire, pas sans une raison, bordel ! Pourquoi pas ? »

« Harry ! Il y a des limites très précises qui sont posées. Le Roi dort avec son second et son troisième. Personne d'autre. Bien sur, il couche avec d'autres. Il n'a même jamais dormi avec ma mère dans ce lit. Jamais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Amrys et Graeme t'aient laissé faire ». Draco devenait très agité.

« Il leur a dit » dit Harry grincheux et devenant provoquant. « Il leur a dit qu'il était le roi ».

Draco était debout. Se dirigeant à toute allure vers la porte. Il était sorti de la pièce secrète et déjà loin alors qu'Harry n'avait eu que le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Seigneur ! Et il n'a toujours aucune idée de ce que signifie être l'Elu. Peut-être qu'il pourrait interroger un des Weasley. Essayer de tirer une vraie réponse de l'un d'entre eux. Harry se dirigea vers la sortie.

Oh, et qu'il soit damné plutôt que d'arrêter d'aller dans le lit de Lucius la nuit. Il aimait être là. Ce n'était pas comme s'il essayait de flanquer dehors un des autres ou quelque chose du même style.

**À**** suivre**


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **19** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine !

La suite, bien sûre comme d'hab' !

**&**

Maintenant passons aux mauvaises nouvelles.

Pour ceux qui attendent le prochain chap de ''Not your usual veel mate''

Arween Snape qui se chargeait du chap et qui devait me le rendre le 4 octobre à disparu

Tout comme Mahakali qui elle s'occupait d'un chap du fardeau du destin.

Si quelqu'un arrive à les joindre, car de mon coté aucune réponse à mes mails, dites leurs de me contacter d'urgence. Car deux fics sont sur le point d'être mise en pause. Désolé d'avance !

(**Onarluca**)

*****

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

Et n'oubliez pas de reviewver et un grand merci pour vos reviews!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 19**

Harry était assis seul dans la bibliothèque. Une de ses jambes était repliée, il avait posé son menton sur son genou et un de ses bras entourait sa cheville. Il se sentait juste légèrement en état de choc. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade et il pouvait sentir sa propre excitation. Il balançait sa jambe libre en petits cercles saccadés, seul signe de son agitation intérieure.

Il était, en fait, totalement troublé. Et pour dire la vérité, vraiment, vraiment furieux. Personne n'avait répondu à ses questions, alors étant Harry Potter, il n'avait pas abandonné et était simplement passé au niveau supérieur. Il avait demandé au Troisième du clan de tout lui expliquer. Ron avait dit qu'il était facile de parler avec Graeme. Il avait un sourire rêveur sur le visage en disant ça. Harry avait roulé des yeux mais avait pris Ron au mot. Maintenant, il avait compris et il ne prendra plus les futurs conseils de Ron pour argent comptant.

Graeme. Qui avait montré les dents lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver. Harry s'était arrêté brusquement pour essayer de mesurer la probabilité que Graeme veuille le corriger contre celle qu'il essaye seulement de l'intimider. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il pouvait prudemment tenter le coup.

Il marcha droit sur le chat hérissé, le regarda dans les yeux et posa sa question. Graeme fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher quelque chose d'autre derrière la question. Ensuite, il répondit. Abruptement. Bien sur, il pouvait dire à Harry pourquoi le fait qu'il dorme dans le lit du Roi causait un tel tumulte.

Graeme prit totalement Harry de court avec son explication.

Les chatons servaient pour le sexe, ils apprenaient où étaient leur place, comment vivre dans le clan. Harry s'était senti insulté et s'était renfrogné face au léopard-garou aux longs cheveux. Graeme, pour sa part, était enchanté qu'Harry soit bouleversé et continuait son explication avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Il s'approcha du jeune homme en reniflant, une langue rose fit son apparition lorsqu'il se lécha les lèvres.

Harry frissonna et Graeme fit courir ses doigts sur la chair dénudée de son bras, jusqu'en haut, explorant le terrain. Les poils d'Harry se dressaient, une chaleur non désirée envahissait son ventre. La main était chaude, forte, masculine, gentille et aussi impérieuse. Harry sentit le familier mélange dans son ventre et plus bas, du désir, l'instinct de s'allonger sur le dos et d'accepter tout ce que le mâle dominant voudrait lui donner. Il serra les dents et resta immobile. Il refusait d'avancer, de répondre à l'autre.

Les profonds yeux bleus plongèrent dans ceux d'Harry qui était tout à coup très conscient de la délicieuse odeur musquée de l'homme. Il laissa échapper un halètement, désireux tout à la fois de reculer et de s'approcher en levant son visage pour prendre un baiser. Il combattit ce besoin. Ce n'était pas bien! Il voulait Lucius. Pas cet autre grand homme musclé, peu importe à quel point il sentait bon. Peu importe ce que demandait le corps d'Harry, peu importe à quel point le feu de ses entrailles le faisait souffrir.

Graeme lui sourit en montrant ses dents affamées. « Chaton. Tu sers au sexe. Tout ton être le réclame. Ne le sens-tu pas ? »

Harry réussit à reculer à ces mots. Graeme riait. Et il continua son explication, laissant sa main quitter la peau hérissée de chair de poule d'Harry.

Il n'y avait que les trois dirigeants qui dormaient dans la chambre du roi. Dormir dans le lit du roi marquait une position de pouvoir. Ça signifiait qu'ils étaient la triade dirigeante.

Depuis qu'Harry avait passé ses nuits là, le reste du clan attendait de savoir qui des deux autres hommes allait être évincé. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'Harry soit nommé second ou troisième. Et que l'un ou l'autre, Graeme ou Amrys, soit chassé, peut-être seulement du lit du Roi, ou peut-être du clan. Le clan s'agitait déjà et se préparait à nouer de nouvelles alliances lorsque l'Elu deviendrait le second ou le Troisième.

« Je ne veux pas diriger quoi que ce soit » fut la réponse irritée d'Harry. « Je veux juste dormir dans le même lit que mon amant ».

« Il est ton Roi. Il n'est pas ton amant » avait grogné le plus vieux lycanthrope en paraissant réellement offensé par l'affirmation du jeune homme. Il dominait Harry de façon menaçante.

« Si. Il l'est » insista Harry en lançant un regard furieux au grand homme. Ses yeux lançaient des flammes. « Il est mon amant. Un point c'est tout ».

« Non. Il ne l'est pas ». Graeme se rapprochait et il fusillait Harry du regard. Le bleu foncé affrontait le vert. Ses narines palpitaient. « Les rois ne prennent pas des chatons pour amants. Ils *baisent* les chatons ».

Harry eut une horrible pensée. « Es-tu, et Amrys… Êtes-vous ses amants ? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, priant pour que ce soit faux. Graeme releva le menton, ses yeux flamboyaient maintenant de fureur. Ses épais cheveux ondulés se dressaient pratiquement sur sa tête sous le coup de l'indignation. Sa bouche charnue était réduite à une mince ligne de désapprobation.

« Un chaton n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Tu dois juste savoir que tu n'es pas l'amant de Lucius. Tu devrais retourner à ta place. Aller dormir avec les autres novices. Le Roi t'appellera lorsqu'il voudra une partie de jambes en l'air » lui dit Graeme.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Ron pense que tu es gentil » dit Harry lentement. Tu es trop coléreux et méchant. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois son amant ? Tu ne veux pas le revendiquer comme tien, pas même s'il te le demandait directement. Je ne veux pas ta place, tu peux garder tous tes délires de pouvoir. Je veux juste une place à moi.

« Novice idiot. Ron m'aime bien parce que je sais lui donner ce que son corps réclame. Je sais comment lui faire écarter les cuisses et le baiser profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il crie. Contrairement à toi, il sait où est sa place, et il sait ce qui est bien. Tu ne peux pas avoir ce que tu demandes. Sors de notre lit. Tu perturbes tout le clan ». Graeme grognait en montrant les dents, sa voix devenait plus profonde alors qu'il commençait les préliminaires de la transformation. Ses crocs grandissaient et claquaient. Il clignait des yeux, pas lentement et langoureusement, mais en se recentrant sur sa vigilance de prédateur. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait être déshabillé, dénudé, léché et gouté. Merde ! Il s'écarta de l'homme d'un pas de plus;

Ensuite, moitié humain, moitié bête, Graeme cracha sur Harry et le laissa debout au milieu de la bibliothèque vide. Et Harry s'effondra avec soulagement dans le fauteuil, ses genoux étaient aussi solides que de la gelée tremblotante. Fred et George avaient raison, Graeme était définitivement quelqu'un à qui il fallait faire attention. Chaud, sexy et terrifiant. Et un vrai bâtard.

Harry se leva. Il allait trouver Draco et lui faire finalement cracher le morceau. Il allait découvrir tout ce que cette merde signifiait. Pourquoi il était impossible de faire toutes ces putains de choses, juste ''parce que''. Et pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas changer. Ce n'était pas gravé dans la pierre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était fatigué de toute cette confusion. S'il n'existait pas de guide écrit des règles, si quelqu'un ne pouvait pas, un jour, lui en donner un, il allait écrire le sien. Il était fatigué de supposer et qu'on lui réponde toujours NON. Méchant chaton. S'ils pensaient qu'ils avaient vu un méchant chaton, ils allaient avoir une grosse surprise. Le regard noir, Harry fila à la recherche de Draco.

**À**** suivre**


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **20** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** **Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

_**Message d'Agathe :**_ Je remercie toutes celles qui prennent la peine de laisser un message sur cette traduction. Parfois, lorsque je vois l'ampleur de la tache que nous avons entreprise avec Onarluca, Eni et Flo Shadowspirit, je suis à deux doigts d'abandonner mais il suffit que je lise à quel point vous attendez la suite et je me donne un bon coup de pied aux fesses (mental évidemment !) et je continue. Alors, merci du fond du cœur !!!

**&**

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 20**

Draco était appuyé contre un mur lorsqu'Harry finit par l'apercevoir. Il se fondait dedans, plutôt que de, simplement, se tenir devant. Vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Il était très difficile de le voir, presque comme s'il se cachait. En jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, Harry se dépêcha d'avancer. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

« Hey, Malfoy… » Commença Harry de manière juste audible, son instinct lui commandant de parler à voix basse. Draco était trop décontracté en se tenant là, dans une posture innocente, avec son attention manifestement tournée vers quelque chose d'autre. Harry reconnaissait cette attitude, l'autre garçon manigançait quelque chose. Et, comme l'aurait dit Sherlock Holmes… La chasse était ouverte.

La manière dont Draco sursauta, la bouche pincée, confirma à Harry qu'il avait raison. Alors qu'Harry s'approchait, le blond l'attrapa et l'entraina contre lui. Une main se posa sur la bouche d'Harry pour le faire taire immédiatement, juste avant que Draco ne parle.

« Silence, Potter » murmura-t-il d'un ton dur et avec urgence, Harry sentait le souffle du chuchotement sur son oreille. Il pencha la tête. Harry saisit l'allusion et écouta la conversation tranquille qui se déroulait juste derrière le coin du mur.

Amrys, Graeme, Kaithas et Lucius. Il entendait les quatre voix.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il devrait demander une réunion. Il l'a *exigé*. Devons-nous tenter d'y aller ? » Disait Graeme, d'un discours à peine humain, plutôt un sourd grognement qu'autre chose. Harry savait que l'homme était en rogne. Sans le vouloir, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il espérait être, pour partie, responsable de sa contrariété.

« Nous devons y aller » dit ensuite Amrys. Sur le même ton. « Il nous a donné un sauf conduit pour son territoire. Il tiendra sa parole, même si c'est un loup ».

« Peut-être qu'il y a un rapport avec ta sœur, et l'héritier ? Peut-être qu'il sait où ils sont ? Il pourrait les avoir repérés et entendu dire que nous les cherchions… ». La voix calme de Kaithas était comme de l'huile sur une mer agitée. Même si ses paroles étaient troublantes.

Graeme dit quelque chose d'une manière si confuse qu'Harry ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre. Il savait que s'il passait sa tête derrière le coin du mur, il verrait un léopard-garou avec une longue fourrure cuivrée et des yeux bleus.

« ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Mais pourquoi ne pas juste envoyer un mot ? » Répondit Lucius. Harry sentit tout son corps se tendre en réaction à la voix de l'homme. La réaction qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt avec Graeme n'était rien, comparée à celle là. Il désirait ardemment entrer dans la pièce, se presser contre l'homme. Enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille fine, sentir tout ce pouvoir entre eux. Il sentait une vague cramoisie envahir son visage, alors que son entrejambe devenait serrée et que ses tétons se contractaient, jusqu'à devenir deux boutons douloureux. Merlin, il était comme un chat en chaleur ! Ici, c'était embarrassant. Par contre, lorsqu'il était dans le lit, blotti contre… c'était une toute autre histoire.

« Pensez-vous que la garce se soit alliée avec lui ? Est-ce possible ? » Demanda Amrys, un mince filet de colère dans la voix. Une menace de violence imminente.

« ça ne m'étonnerait pas de ma sœur » dit Lucius, la voix serrée et empreinte d'une fureur à peine contrôlée, faisant ainsi écho à son second.

« Je prie pour que sa loyauté ne soit pas minée à ce point » ajouta le Prophète, d'un air grave, « mais comme Lucius l'a dit, je n'exclus aucune possibilité, pas même ce niveau de traitrise. Il y a un état de folie avancée chez elle ».

« Tambyn n'a pas dit qu'il y avait un rapport avec l'héritier, juste que c'était pour les affaires du clan », commenta Amrys.

« Il est prudent comme toujours avec les informations qu'il laisse filtrer. Ainsi, nous sommes obligés d'y aller » répondit Lucius.

« Qui y va ? ». Cette fois, Harry comprit les paroles de Graeme, de justesse. Il essaya d'interpréter les bruits qu'il entendait pendant une minute ou deux. Il y avait une pause dans la conversation.

« Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à te contrôler, mon troisième ? » demanda Lucius. Il y eut un bruit et Graeme se mit à ronronner, un profond et séduisant grondement qui chatouillait la peau. Harry sentit le corps de Draco trembler contre lui. Il savait que le bruit venait de Graeme. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Et, avec angoisse, il savait pourquoi. Lucius touchait son Léopard, il le caressait probablement. Il passait sa main dans la douce fourrure.

« Potter, où vas-tu ? » chuchota Draco si doucement que Harry ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas parlé dans son oreille. L'autre jeune tenait fermement le bras d'Harry. « Tu ne peux pas aller là dedans ».

« Je… » Commença Harry. Ensuite, il se força à se décontracter, à arrêter de vouloir entrer dans la pièce pour affronter Graeme. Draco lui jeta un étrange regard.

« Nous partons maintenant ». La déclaration du roi détourna l'attention des deux jeunes hommes. Draco attira Harry dans l'ombre lorsque les quatre hommes sortirent de la pièce. En fait, trois hommes et un léopard. Draco poussa Harry derrière lui, le tenant serré dans une étreinte qui pouvait passer pour banale, l'autre jeune homme était assez large pour qu'Harry soit complètement caché. Aucun des hommes ne regarda dans leur direction, pas même le chat-garou.

Une fois que le groupe fut hors de vue au détour d'un virage du couloir, Draco tira sur la manche d'Harry. Pour une fois, Harry était en parfait accord avec le Serpentard. Ils partirent à toute vitesse pour les suivre. Draco sortit sa baguette et la brandit. Quelques mots rapides et les deux jeunes disparurent, le son de leur pas s'effaçait.

**À suivre**


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **21** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** **Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Une tonne de merci pour vos reviews, continuez surtout !!!!!

**&**

Voilà le dernier chap de la semaine !

D'avance un bon week-end !

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 21**

« Lucius ». L'homme qui parlait était énorme. Assez grand et large pour faire passer tous les gens autour de lui pour des nains. Lucius leva les yeux vers lui. Il rencontra des yeux noirs, deux morceaux d'obsidienne, dans un visage aux traits durs. Pas beau. Mais saisissant. Couplé à sa taille hors du commun; Tambyn attirait beaucoup de regards sur son passage.

« Tambyn ». Lucius salua l'homme, avançant entre les rangées de loups-garous silencieux de chaque coté de la pièce. Ils étaient assis, pour la plupart sous leur forme animale, les observant de leur regard curieux et perçant. L'un d'entre eux léchait son museau avec une grande langue canine. Leur odeur agressait les narines des chats-garous. Interdite, forte, pas féline. Lucius ne tressaillit pas une fois en les dépassants.

Il sentit Graeme se contracter nerveusement et tendit le bras pour le passer autour de son troisième, le rapprochant de lui pour le calmer avec son corps. Graeme se frottait et se caressait nerveusement contre lui alors qu'ils marchaient, son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Lucius. Il enfouit son nez sensible dans les cheveux de son roi, essayant de bloquer l'odeur accablante des loups. Lucius le laissait faire. Graeme était beaucoup trop nerveux. Ce ne serait pas bon qu'il se transforme ici.

Tambyn était devant la porte des ses appartements privés. Il fit un geste pour inviter tous les représentants du clan à entrer.

« Bienvenue dans la maison de la meute » dit Tambyn. Il indiqua des chaises disposées autour de la cheminée à un bout de la pièce. Il attendit qu'ils se dirigent vers elles.

« Prenez un siège », dit-il d'un ton tranquille. L'odeur des autres loups n'avait pratiquement pas pénétré la pièce. Ici, les chats pouvaient respirer à nouveau. Lucius prit un siège, posant une main sur Graeme, il garda son troisième à ses pieds en s'asseyant. Graeme n'émit aucun signe de protestation. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol en bois aux pieds de son Roi en repliant ses jambes sous lui. Lucius le caressait d'une main.

« Merci ». Lucius prit la tasse que lui tendait une mince femme à la peau brune. Il la déposa à coté de lui. Il continuait de caresser les longues boucles cuivrées qui étaient aussi douces que de la soie sous sa main. Graeme leva son menton et les longs doigts agiles de Lucius le grattèrent sous le menton et le long de sa gorge.

« ça sera tout, merci Electra » dit Tambyn à la femme. Elle s'éloigna de la réunion pour s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin, portant son attention sur le groupe.

« Nous n'avons jamais été amis, Tambyn, pas plus que de vrais ennemis » commença Lucius. En rencontrant le regard de l'homme, il sentit sa force et sa résolution. Un homme qui avait des choses à faire, pensa Lucius. « J'ai été surpris d'être demandé ici. Et je suis impatient de connaître la raison de cette convocation ».

« C'est compréhensible ». L'homme imposant fit une pause. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Graeme qui ronronnait, les yeux mi-clos de bonheur. Un coin de sa bouche se relevait, dévoilant une humeur inattendue. Lucius laissa sa propre bouche esquisser un sourire.

Puis, Tambyn redevint sérieux. « Ce que je vais dire n'est pas facile. S'il te plait, sois sur que je n'ai rien planifié de tout cela. J'étais encore trop jeune, un enfant, pour avoir l'idée de quelque chose d'aussi tordu.

Lucius inclina la tête. Graeme était en train de lécher son poignet alors que Tambyn commençait son explication.

« Il y a des années, j'ai rencontré une belle femme. C'était juste avant que je ne devienne le roi de la meute. J'avais dix neuf ans à l'époque. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Jezabel. Elle était blonde et charismatique aussi bien que jolie. Nous avons eu une aventure. Ensuite, quelques mois après, elle a disparu. J'étais d'abord désespéré, le cœur brisé puis ensuite, en colère. Avant que j'ai pu découvrir où elle était partie, mon père est mort et je suis soudainement devenu roi ». Le visage de Tamblyn se ferma, manifestement la douleur et ses souvenirs étaient encore très forts.

Lucius regardait l'autre homme, il disait la vérité. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas contrefaits. Les battements de son cœur étaient un peu rapides, mais ça collait bien avec ce qu'il avait révélé. Il avait été abandonné par sa maitresse. Il était très jeune, pas aussi résistant que maintenant. Tambyn résuma ainsi son histoire.

« Lorsque les choses se sont calmées avec la meute, j'ai commencé à la chercher. J'ai demandé à mes loups de fouiller partout. Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée. J'ai abandonné, d'autres choses réclamaient mon attention. Je me suis marié. Très bien ». Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la femme assise à l'écart, elle lui retourna son regard avec une fierté déterminée.

« Ensuite, cette semaine, j'ai vu la femme de mon passé. Il y avait un enfant avec elle. Un enfant qui avait l'odeur de la meute, qui sentait comme moi, pour tout le reste, il lui ressemblait à elle. Il est mon enfant. Un dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Mon fils ainé. ». Tambyn attendit qu'ils digèrent l'importance de la nouvelle. Tous les représentants du clan s'agitaient, sauf Graeme qui avait posé le menton sur le genou de son roi et ronronnait. Lucius caressait son oreille. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer le reste de cette histoire.

Kaithas fut le premier à parler. « Tu l'as trouvé et découvert qui elle était ». Tambyn hocha la tête, en restant de marbre.

« Oui. Je les ai capturés. La femme demandait que je la libère. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était ta sœur. Elle m'a dit s'appeler Androméda. Le garçon s'appelle Christopher. Elle prétend que le garçon est de toi ? ». Tambyn avait prononcé le nom comme s'il avait découvert la plus précieuse des informations.

« Il est ton héritier. Je n'ai pas couché avec ma sœur, pas plus pour engendrer un enfant que pour toute autre raison » murmura Lucius. « L'enfant de ma sœur est ton héritier ». Il secoua la tête, le visage fermé, désolé.

Androméda avait trahi le clan. Pas seulement Lucius. Elle avait essayé de faire passer l'enfant d'un loup-garou pour l'héritier du clan. Lucius entendait de loin Kaithas et Amrys grogner. Il essayait de trouver dans son cœur l'espoir que Tambyn se soit trompé ou qu'il ait mal interprété ce qui s'était passé. Mais c'était trop évident.

La jeune sœur de Lucius était parti du clan. Elle avait eu une histoire avec un lycanthrope rival. Elle était tombée enceinte de l'enfant d'un loup-garou. Elle ne lui avait pas dit. Lorsque Christopher a grandi, elle l'avait tenu éloigné du reste du clan. Sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient remarquer qu'il commençait à sentir différemment. Qu'il commençait à sentir le loup. Elle avait abandonné le père de l'enfant, sans lui laisser le choix de connaitre son enfant. Ensuite, elle avait utilisé l'enfant pour asseoir sa position dans le clan. Elle avait autorisé l'enfant d'un loup-garou à être déclaré héritier du clan. Lucius laissa échapper un son de pure douleur.

Tambyn tourna la tête et regarda vers l'entrée de la pièce. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sur un regard intimidant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Paulsen ? » grogna-t-il.

Le loup-garou sous sa forme humaine avança dans la pièce avec un visage sinistre. Derrière lui, il y avait deux gardes imposants. Au bout de leurs poings, se balançaient une silhouette blonde et une autre à la chevelure brune. Les deux se débattaient et se plaignaient.

Lucius se leva, le visage orageux. Mantheer et Yaji étaient eux aussi déjà sur leurs pieds et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les arrivants, résolus à délivrer les captifs.

Amrys avança pour attraper Graeme qui avait dressé les oreilles et se concentrait sur le tableau. Lucius leva une main pour arrêter la progression de ses immenses gardiens. Mantheer et Yaji s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, cependant, il pouvait sentir leur besoin de bouger, de se dresser contre l'ordre.

« Draco, Harry. Que faites-vous ici ? » Grogna Lucius en leur montrant les dents. Les deux se figèrent, les yeux agrandis au maximum en cherchant son regard.

« Oh merde » dit Harry. Draco commençait à hyper ventiler.

**À**** suivre.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **22** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** **Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Désolé du retard mais je n'avais plus de connexion internet hier.** (Onarluca)**

**&**

Nous sommes très contentes que la fic vous plaise toujours autant, au vu de tous vos messages !

Continuez surtout et merci !

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 22**

Draco fut le premier à réagir de manière constructive, une fois qu'il eut remis sa respiration raisonnablement sous contrôle. Il était, après tout, accoutumé à s'attirer de sérieux ennuis sur une base quotidienne. Il projeta l'une de ses mains pour trouver celle d'Harry et l'agripper fermement. Ensuite, il prononça un mot dans sa barbe. Normalement, il ne pouvait pas faire de magie sans baguette mais, avec Potter en appui, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Un puits de pouvoir l'enveloppa, presque au point de le noyer. Merlin! C'était pour ça que les gens étaient impressionnés par Potter! C'était incroyable, cette vaste réserve de force bouillonnante. Le sort jaillit sans limites, prenant vie dans un flamboiement trois fois plus fort que ce Draco avait l'intention de faire. L'air se remplit de craquements, de crépitements et de fumée. Les loups-garous qui les tenaient les lâchèrent comme s'ils étaient des charbons ardents et se reculèrent en sautillant, loin des étincelles, en secouant leurs doigts brulés et en les portant à leurs bouches pour lécher les brulures.

Le roi des loups grogna, la fourrure commençait à recouvrir sa peau. Lucius se détourna des deux garçons, le regarda et vit le changement au moment où il se produisait. Il fit deux pas en avant et plaqua son fils et son Elu au sol, s'agenouillant au dessus d'eux en les couvrant de son corps. Il leva les mains, paumes tendues vers le loup.

« Roi Tambyn. Stop. C'est mon fils et son ami. Ils ne présentent aucun danger pour vous ou pour votre meute. Ce sont juste des novices qui se mêlent de tout ». Tambyn était au milieu de la transformation. Il regarda Lucius puis ensuite les jeunes aplatis au sol. En dernier lieu, il regarda ses loups et leurs mains qu'ils étaient toujours en train de lécher. Il montra à la pièce entière ses canines dégoulinantes.

Lucius s'aplatit. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec l'énorme loup. Ce serait un combat à mort. Roi contre Roi. Tambyn avait la force physique mais Lucius avait des décennies d'expérience en plus. Il pourrait probablement gagner mais avec un coût trop important. Il voulait une alliance, pas un ennemi mort, et une meute laissée à un tout jeune roi voulant à tout prix se venger parce qu'il devait prouver sa valeur à lui et aux autres.

Derrière lui, Lucius entendit une bagarre, une milliseconde trop tard, il sentit le changement. Graeme s'était transformé. Il entendit le grondement et le coupa brutalement.

« Amrys ! » appela Lucius. Il garda un ton absolument identique. Aucune note d'inquiétude. Juste de l'assurance et de la confiance. N'importe quelle autre attitude pourrait provoquer Tambyn et ses loups.

« Je le tiens » assura Amrys à son roi.

« Yaji, aide Amrys. Ne laisse pas Graeme partir » ordonna Lucius. Ensuite, il retourna son attention vers l'homme-loup à fourrure, Tambyn.

« Ne laisse pas la garce gagner. Ne la laisse pas nous voir entrer en guerre » dit Lucius. Le Loup pencha la tête, prenant l'argument en considération, un battement de cœur, deux, trois… Ses yeux d'ébène brillaient.

Ensuite, il hocha sa tête hirsute. Et la fourrure recula comme une vague jusqu'à ce que Tambyn se tienne debout à nouveau totalement humain. L'odeur de loup était étouffante. Lucius essayait de respirer par la bouche. Graeme rugissait sa détresse. Lucius entendit Amrys murmurer quelque chose au chat-garou. Puis il entendit Yaji jurer et sentit l'odeur du sang.

« La garce ? C'est approprié comme surnom. Ainsi, tu ne voudrais pas la voir gagner ? Tu me laisserais prendre le garçon, ». Tambyn paraissait beaucoup plus calme, amusé par le surnom. Il s'assit de nouveau, méfiant mais avec l'intention de se calmer et de donner une autre chance à Lucius.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, il est à toi. De ta semence et de ton sang. L'héritier de la meute. Pas le mien ». Lucius répondait prudemment en se relevant tout en restant au dessus des deux jeunes vautrés à ses pieds. « Si tu me donnes ta parole d'honneur qu'il sera bien traité, il est à toi, sans aucune intervention de moi ou des miens »

« Évidemment, je ne vais pas chercher à blesser mon propre héritier. Et la femme ? Sa mère ? Qu'en est-il pour elle ? » Fut la demande suivante du roi des loups. L'autre femme, Electra, s'approchait à pas prudents et mesurés, son regard suspicieux fixé sur les léopards-garous.

« Elle est aussi à toi. Elle n'a désormais plus de maison chez nous. Elle n'est plus une préoccupation pour nous » répondit le roi du clan. « Mais, je n'oublierai pas de quoi elle est capable »

« Je n'oublierai pas qu'elle t'a trahi. Comme elle m'a trahi. Qu'elle a un don pour ça » répondit le roi des loups. Il sentait la tension quitter ses larges épaules, Electra le caressait de ses mains fines en alignant son corps contre son flanc.

Lucius acquiesça. « Je suis d'accord. Maintenant, je souhaiterais ramener ces enfants… pénibles à la maison. Et les traiter comme ils le méritent ».

Tambyn sourit de toutes ses dents en réponse.

Graeme cracha, poussé à contrecœur hors de la pièce, se débattant pour sauter sur chaque loup-garou croisé dans les couloirs. Finalement, Mantheer et Yaji le soulevèrent et le portèrent hors de la tanière de la meute. Ils firent particulièrement attention à se protéger des griffes acérées et des crocs tranchants.

Draco et Harry marchaient au milieu du groupe, derrière les gardiens et devant Kaithas. Lucius et Amrys fermaient la marche.

Harry remarqua que Draco secouait la tête. Comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose et pas comme s'il était effrayé par ce qui allait suivre. Harry se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser Draco à cet instant. Au lieu de la punition à laquelle ils allaient devoir faire face à cause de ce truc stupide. Merde ! Il aurait du le savoir. Il le savait. Et il l'avait pourtant fait.

Draco trébucha pour la troisième fois et Harry attrapa son bras pour le soutenir.

« Dra… » Commença Harry. Et il reçut une tape cinglante de Kaithas derrière la tête. Le message était parfaitement clair. Reste tranquille.

Silencieusement, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

**À**** suivre.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **23** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** **Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci à toutes les lectrices qui ont prit la peine de laisser une review's !

C'est très sympa de votre part !!!!!

Quand aux autres, n'hésitez pas à faire pareil, on ne mord pas !

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 23**

« Draco ! » siffla Harry en direction du plus grand jeune homme. Draco était tranquille, les yeux dans le vague, il flottait sur le dos dans l'eau chaude de la source. Il sursauta lorsqu'Harry lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Harry ? » Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses yeux anormalement élargis. Il sortit violemment un bras qu'Harry attrapa de justesse avant de prendre une claque sur la figure.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Malfoy ? T'es-tu cogné la tête ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'autre jeune en dérivant dans l'eau. Ils étaient ici pour se purifier des senteurs nocives des loups. Mais Draco n'avait même pas commencé à se laver. Il se laissait porter par l'eau, le regard perdu dans l'espace. A un million de kilomètres d'ici.

« Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas. En fait, tout est parfait. J'ai réussis à comprendre. Merlin ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? » Dit Draco, sa voix redevenant lointaine, rêveuse. Harry le pinça sous la surface de l'eau. Draco sursauta et donna une tape sur les doigts d'Harry.

« Draco » La voix d'Harry contenait une note d'avertissement. « Tu te comportes bizarrement. Es-tu ivre ? Défoncé ? » Demanda-t-il même s'il ne voyait pas quand Draco aurait pu mettre la main sur une substance intoxicante.

Le garçon blond grogna. « Non, Potter, je ne suis pas défoncé ». Ses yeux étaient finalement revenus dans le présent. Harry soupira de soulagement. Tout allait bien maintenant.

Ils avaient été envoyés aux bains dés leur retour au Manoir. Mantheer et Yaji montaient la garde devant la seule issue. Ils ne laissaient personne entrer. Et encore moins les deux mécréants sortir. Les deux hommes avaient les bras croisés sur la poitrine et des expressions orageuses sur le visage. Le Roi du clan avait d'autres obligations avant de pouvoir aborder avec eux leur petite indiscrétion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? » murmura Harry.

« Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ? » Dit Draco avec un drôle de regard, comme s'il était légèrement désorienté. Il tourna son visage vers Harry.

« Tu as dit que tu avais compris. Quoi ? » Lui rappela patiemment Harry, en lui tendant le savon et le gant de toilette. Draco ignora l'offre et son visage devint méfiant.

« Tourne-toi, Malfoy ». Harry avait gentiment tourné Draco devant lui et passait le gant sur son dos. Draco fit un bond. Se retournant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans l'eau.

« Potter » dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement, « tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser… »

« Oh, par pitié, Draco ! Alors laves-toi tout seul ! C'est l'un ou l'autre, et dépêches-toi, parce que nous ne pourrons pas sortir d'ici tant que nous ne serons pas propres. Selon leurs critères ». Il pencha la tête en direction de leurs deux gardes à la mine lugubre.

« Oh » dit Draco. Ensuite, il se pencha en avant. « Harry, j'ai besoin de ton aide » murmura-t-il. Des alarmes se mirent à sonner dans le cerveau du Gryffondor. Il commença, automatiquement, à secouer la tête.

« Après les problèmes dans lesquels tu viens juste de m'entrainer ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité. « Es-tu cinglé ? »

« Non. C'est sérieux. Je suis sérieux. Écoutes-moi. Jures-moi de ne le dire à personne. Dis-moi honnêtement si tu ne peux pas y arriver » chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Bien. Je te donne ma parole que je garderai ton secret jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse tuer. C'est assez bien pour toi, Malfoy ? » Grogna Harry, mécontent de sa propre stupidité d'accepter ça. Il aurait du éviter Draco pour le reste de sa vie, quelqu'en soit la longueur, une fois que Lucius leur aura mis la main dessus. Et ne pas écouter ses secrets.

« ça ira » approuva Malfoy en serrant les lèvres. Il resta encore songeur pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

« Alors… » L'interrompit Harry. Quoi que ce soit, ça semblait important pour l'autre jeune homme.

« Jevaisavoirunbébé » murmura Draco en évitant les yeux d'Harry. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de démêler les mots. Ensuite ses yeux s'élargirent et il sursauta.

« Quoi ! » hurla Harry, une fois qu'il eut déchiffré la phrase. Il attrapa Draco par les épaules et le secoua pour lui faire retrouver la raison…

Mantheer et Yaji avaient quitté le mur et étaient au bord du bassin avant que Draco ne puisse répondre. Mantheer atteignit l'eau et attrapa Draco pour le sortir comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un bébé. L'eau dégoulinait le long du corps nu de Draco alors qu'il volait littéralement hors de l'eau.

« Je vais bien, Mantheer, je te jure. Potter et moi étions juste en train de discuter. Il n'y a pas de mal ». Draco essayait de calmer son garde du corps et de se libérer de lui en même temps, avec peu de succès.

Yaji maintenait Harry par la peau du cou. Son bras posé très près de la bouche d'Harry, alors qu'il tirait le garçon hors de l'eau sans aucune douceur. Harry en avait assez. Il mordit Yaji. Celui-ci répondit en projetant Harry sur plusieurs mètres, à l'autre bout du bassin. Harry atterrit dans un énorme splash et s'enfonça sous l'eau en faisant remonter autour de lui une mousse argentée pendant qu'il coulait. Ensuite, il remonta soudainement.

Yaji le tira hors de l'eau. Harry fixait l'homme énorme. Merlin, il a du bouger drôlement rapidement pour être ici aussi vite. Harry lui grogna dessus, juste pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi impressionné que ça.

« Yaji. Yaji. Yaji ! Amène-le ici. Yaji ! ». C'était Draco qui appelait sans cesse l'homme qui emprisonnait Harry dans sa poigne ferme et le regardait de haut. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme obéisse. Il lança une de ses jambes et frappa Yaji dans le ventre. L'homme le laissa tomber.

Harry remonta du coté le plus éloigné du bassin et ne fut pas vraiment étonné lorsque Yaji l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement. Mais, il n'était pas dit qu'il allait se laisser capturer sans combattre. Il était furieux et alors, il combattit. Il frappait, donnait des coups de pied et griffait. Depuis qu'il avait été amené ici, ils l'avaient poussé et poussé à bout. Maintenant, il en avait assez.

C'était frustrant, Yaji semblait savoir ce qu'il allait faire avant qu'il ne le fasse. Et le léopard-garou était cent fois plus fort qu'Harry. Mais Harry Potter n'abandonnait pas, il n'abandonnait jamais. Il se tortilla comme une anguille mouillée, ne restant jamais tranquille et empêchant ainsi Yaji de raffermir sa prise. L'homme grogna quand un des coups de pieds d'Harry le toucha durement.

Harry hurlait de frustration et de rage. Draco lui criait de se calmer. Mais, Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était en train de mourir. Il devait se battre. Il le devait. Un morceau de chair glissa sur sa bouche et il l'attrapa avec ses dents avides. Il mordait, goutait le sang et entendait des cris. Il sortit ses griffes en grognant. Il se sentait très bizarre. Sa peau brulait, le démangeait et il sentait son sang couler dans ses veines.

Harry étouffait. Pas dans l'eau mais dans l'air. Son corps brulait, chaque centimètre de son corps. Il cria. Il battit l'air de ses bras. Il arqua son dos. Il entendit quelqu'un dire « sors-le de l'eau ». Il donnait des coups de pieds, lacérait la peau avec ses griffes, il sentait le sang. Des griffes ? Depuis quand avait-t-il des griffes…? Il paniquait. Sa fourrure se hérissait et sa queue se raidissait sous l'indignation.

Une voix retentissante surpassa le vacarme.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » hurlait Lucius. Il regardait droit en direction de Yaji et du léopard-garou à fourrure noire que le garde avait du mal à maitriser.

**À suivre**


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **24** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** **Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Voici le 1er chap de la semaine, vous allez voir, il est rageant et vous allez dire, vivement la suite !!!!!!

Bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews et rendez vous au prochain chap

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 24**

Graeme attira le chaton à lui. Il était si chaud et sentait si bon. Il enfouit son nez dans les boucles de cheveux roux, ondulés et soyeux, de la nuque du novice. Il aspirait à pleine narine la fraiche odeur d'excitation. Il lécha tout du long la chair succulente, il le goutait en savourant l'explosion du goût doux et propre de la sueur de chaton qui coulait sur sa langue. Ron se tortillait en laissant échapper un son léger entre miaulement et soupir. La douce épaisseur des fourrures au dessous d'eux ajoutait à la sensualité en caressant leurs peaux.

Ron murmurait des supplications en se cambrant sous les coups de langue. Il étirait sa gorge pour la rendre disponible, il aimait la façon dont les dents acérées égratignaient sa peau en faisant se dresser les poils sur tout son corps. Il désirait le mouvement de cette puissance contre son dos, de ces bras solides qui l'enlaçaient, qui le gardaient prisonnier, qui l'obligeaient à se soumettre tout en créant des besoins qui le conduisaient à implorer en gémissant.

Les doigts de Graeme firent leur chemin sur la poitrine de Ron, découvrant ses têtons dressés, les roulant tandis qu'il mordillait la gorge exposée. Ron gémissait de nouveau, il grognait profondément son besoin désespéré, un son que Graeme entendit et auquel il répondit par son propre grognement de désir.

Graeme leva les jambes de Ron, les ouvrit, puis descendit ses doigts tout en bas, passant comme une ombre sur les parties exposées. Ron avait déjà une érection, dure, longue et impatiente, il attendait le prochain mouvement de Graeme. L'homme le prit en main, attrapa ses fragiles testicules, les faisant rouler avec une douceur si inattendue, si érotique, qu'une nouvelle fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit le corps de Ron.

Graeme glissa son membre dur entre les jambes du chaton. Son chaton. Si bon. Il se caressait contre la chair chaude. Sur le périnée et l'anus, les humidifiant, il aimait toucher cette chair intime et glissante. Il aimait les halètements suppliants de Ron, sa soumission décontractée qui laissait toutes les décisions au plus vieux chat-garou.

C'était ce que Graeme aimait chez ce chaton. Il se livrait plus entièrement qu'aucun de ceux qu'il avait déjà eu sous lui. L'homme aux cheveux cuivrés se positionna et avança doucement dans l'étroite chaleur du corps demandeur du novice. Ron laissa sortir un cri mal assuré, rejetant sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule musclée de Graeme. Graeme se retira, puis rentra à nouveau partiellement, en arrière et en avant, taquin et prometteur, enfin il le pénétra totalement d'un grand coup.

Ron frissonna et poussa un gémissement, ses doits griffèrent la fourrure à coté de lui. Graeme était enfoui profondément dans le corps du jeune. Il bougeait lentement, les conduisant tous les deux à la folie avec cette exquise friction. La parfaite rondeur du postérieur du chaton était pressée contre le bassin de Graeme, leurs corps s'emboitaient à la perfection, ils étaient faits pour être réunis ici, comme ça. Il entreprit un va-et-vient, violent mais sans volonté de punition en écoutant la respiration difficile de Ron.

L'homme remonta sa main dans les flamboyantes mèches emmêlées. Il prit en coupe les douces joues et tourna le visage du chaton, il se pencha sur le coté et pressa leurs lèvres ensembles. Grignotant la douce bouche.

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent. Il gémissait profondément. Les lèvres ouvertes, affamées de ce premier contact de leurs langues, son premier baiser de Graeme. Graeme baisait, il ne faisait pas l'amour, il n'embrassait pas. Pas jusqu'à maintenant. Ron bougea. Son corps vibrait avec l'augmentation des sensations, avec la façon dont leurs bouches se mélangeaient et se dévoraient. Humide et si chaud, Graeme suçait la langue glissante pendant qu'il s'enfonçait dans le corps de Ron.

Ron se tordait, sa respiration sortait en courts halètements, ses mains tâtonnaient pour trouver les hanches de Graeme et l'attirer encore plus près, encore plus profondément, il se cambrait pour pousser en lui le corps plus large et plus fort. Graeme le chevauchait si farouchement que Ron ne put que devenir mou et s'abandonner à ses soins, le laisser faire, se donner à lui.

Il était étiré, rempli, complet. Il n'existait rien de mieux, rien qui coupe le souffle comme ça, comme ce gros membre enfoui en lui, comme ce baiser qui durait encore et encore, comme sa peau qui criait pour plus et ses supplications qui demandaient moins, ça l'entrainait, il ne pouvait pas le contrôler, l'arrêter ou le ralentir. Son corps se libéra, la sensation courut sur sa peau, ses nerfs, son bassin.

Il jouit si violemment qu'il en tomba presque inconscient. Le souffle de Graeme effleurait son oreille, ses joues moites, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches, durs comme de la pierre taillée, il le tenait fermement pendant qu'il bougeait dans le fourreau étroit qui l'entourait. Alors qu'ils venaient quasiment ensemble, le cri passionné de plénitude de Ron se perdit, finalement, dans le baiser dévorant de l'autre.

**À**** suivre**


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **25** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** **Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour vos messages, n'hésitez pas à continuer surtout !!!!!

**&**

Voici enfin la suite tant attendu

Bonne lecture

Passez un bon weekend et à la semaine prochaine !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 25**

Lucius mit une fraction de seconde à réagir lorsque la bête, qui crachait et grognait, se dégagea du grand Yaji, en laissant des sillons frais dans les cuisses du garde, pour se jeter sur lui. Il attrapa la créature toute griffes dehors avec le plus grand soin, sachant qu'il devait la soutenir avec précaution et rapidement s'il ne voulait pas avoir des griffes plantées dans sa chair en contrepartie.

Il baissa une main pour attraper les hanches du frénétique chaton, lui fournissant un soutien robuste et imperturbable, l'autre main se plaça sur les épaules félines. Les énormes pattes du chat se posèrent sur les épaules du roi. Lucius berçait le chaton contre son corps, il le tenait serré mais pas suffisamment pour effrayer le novice, il sentait la piqure de ses griffes sorties mais elles ne s'enfonçaient pas profondément, puisqu'il se sentait en sécurité.

Lucius tenait gentiment le chaton. Harry. Lucius regardait, au-delà du corps du chat-garou, son fils et les deux gardes du corps. Mantheer avait toujours les deux mains sur les biceps dénudés de Draco, il se tenait, dominant, menaçant et protecteur, derrière le jeune homme nu. Yaji se trouvait légèrement à l'écart, du sang coulait en fines rigoles sur son corps mouillé. Draco regardait les blessures avec horreur et essayait d'aller vers Yaji. Mantheer le tenait fermement.

« Des explications ? Quelqu'un ? » Demanda Lucius. Sa voix était douce et réconfortante, alors que ses yeux étincelaient, montrant son énorme mécontentement. Le chaton frotta sa joue contre la sienne. Il retourna la caresse, il sentait un nez froid et humide pousser dans le creux de sa gorge. Il attendait que l'un des autres dans la pièce parle.

« Ils ont pensé qu'Harry allait me blesser ». Draco se porta volontaire pour donner des explications tout en essayant de se libérer de l'étau des mains de Mantheer. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens. « Mani ! Lâche-moi ! ».

Le gros homme l'ignora, il agita sa tête vers l'homme en sang. Yaji se rapprocha, assez près pour que Draco puisse le toucher. Draco arrêta d'essayer de se libérer, évaluant les blessures qu'il pouvait désormais atteindre.

« Pourquoi auraient-ils pensé ça ? » demanda Lucius doucement, retournant au chaton la caresse qu'il venait de lui faire avec son nez.

« J'ai… J'ai dit quelque chose à Harry. Ça l'a surpris. Il a mal réagi. Il a crié. Mais il n'allait pas me blesser » expliqua Draco d'un air absent.

« Et que lui as-tu dit ? » demanda Lucius avec plus de piquant, un faible signe de reproche dans le ton. Draco était préoccupé, il leva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« Père… Je… ». Ce n'était pas le moment ou l'endroit pour parler à son père de sa décision. Il voulait être dans un endroit privé et tranquille. Il voulait que Lucius le prenne au sérieux, qu'il ne voit pas ça comme juste une autre crise pour diriger.

« Crache le morceau, Draco. J'en ai vraiment eu assez pour aujourd'hui » dit Lucius. Ses yeux étaient deux fentes d'argent. Le chaton était maintenant en train de lui lécher le visage, des caresses enthousiastes, et Draco pouvait entendre le ronronnement même à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son père avait les muscles bandés, il tenait étroitement le chaton et se laissait aller aux caresses humides du léchage.

« J'ai décidé de porter le prochain héritier du clan » dit Draco soudainement calme. Sa voix était résolue. Il se redressa, les mains de Mantheer se figèrent sur lui. Yaji resta à sa place mais il se raidit à l'annonce.

« Oh. Tu as décidé ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Fut la réponse de Lucius. Draco n'était pas dupe du ton flegmatique. Il allait y avoir une discussion sur le sujet. Une discussion avec un grand D. Il n'avait pas tort. Lucius se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie des bains.

« Suivez-moi » dit-il. Et ils obéirent tous, Yaji laissant derrière lui des gouttes de sang et des empreintes de pied rouges.

Draco entra dans la chambre de son père pour la première fois depuis son enfance. Le roi du clan avait besoin d'un endroit à lui, interdit à la majorité du clan, et c'était ici. Là où il dormait, là où il venait lorsqu'il voulait être seul. Draco se demandait, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec curiosité, si Mantheer et Yaji étaient venus ici souvent. Il se rappelait qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il était déjà venu, en fait, il dormait ici.

Lucius se dirigea vers le large lit couvert de fourrures. Il monta dessus en portant le chaton, les installant tous les deux à la tête du lit. Le chaton s'étira voluptueusement, il contractait ses pattes, laissant voir de longues griffes d'ivoire recourbées et dangereuses. Il roula sur son dos, regardant la pièce à l'envers, à travers ses yeux mi-clos, son nez rose tressautait. Lucius souriait à l'animal, et laissait courir une douce caresse, de haut en bas, sur la fourrure noir corbeau du ventre exposé. Il bailla, ses yeux émeraudes se fermèrent de pur contentement, il ronronnait.

Le chaton s'étira, un long étirement frémissant de ses quatre membres accompagné d'un grognement fâché. Lucius reprit ses caresses calmantes et dirigea son attention sur son fils en tirant sur la queue détendue du léopard-garou.

« Draco » dit-il, prévenant ainsi son fils qu'il était temps qu'il s'explique.

« J'ai pensé que c'était la solution au problème de l'héritier. J'ai le sang. Je ne suis pas un lycanthrope mais je suis un sorcier. Avec les potions adéquates, je peux porter un héritier pour le clan ». Draco allait droit au but. Il avait senti que son père n'était pas d'humeur à jouer au chat et à la souris.

« Et quand as-tu eu le temps d'imaginer ça ? » murmura Lucius avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Harry se réveilla sous l'étonnement, laissant sortir un « rowr » interrogatif, avec un clair point d'interrogation à la fin. Il poussa sa tête contre la main qui le caressait.

« Et bien… Je… il m'est juste venu à l'esprit comme ça, que c'était la réponse au problème du clan. Pourquoi cela devrait-il être important de savoir depuis quand j'y ai pensé ? » Affirma Draco sur la défensive. Perturbé par l'étrange vision de son père caressant son camarade de classe. « C'est la bonne chose à faire. Je le sais. La solution parfaite. Je suis le seul de notre sang capable d'avoir un enfant. Mère ne peut pas, tu ne peux pas, et Androméda, il n'en est absolument pas question».

« Et si ton enfant est résistant à la lycanthropie, comme toi et ta mère ? » demanda Lucius en caressant la forme volumineuse de son Elu transformé. Il gratifia Draco d'un regard de défi. Comme si ses paroles étaient une chance pour lui de se défendre et de défendre son idée.

« Je suis jeune, Père. Je ne suis pas limité à un enfant, ou même deux. » Répondit le jeune homme et il s'arrêta là, s'interdisant de débiter des défenses sans fin, de tomber dans l'incertitude.

« Une grossesse n'est pas aussi facile pour un jeune homme que pour une jeune femme, Draco » lui répondit Lucius, « tu pourrais n'avoir qu'une seule chance ».

« C'est ma décision. Je sais tout ça » insista Draco. « Je veux une conception avec témoins, comme cela il n'y aura aucun doute sur les liens de parenté. Et je veux que Kaithas me suive, je veux porter un enfant qui puisse être transformé. C'est ma parole ».

« Ton noble sacrifice ? » questionna Lucius. Il caressait la longue et épaisse fourrure sombre, remontant jusqu'aux larges et mobiles oreilles triangulaires. « Tu as toujours été hétérosexuel. Cherches-tu l'absolution pour ton passé ? Est-ce une façon d'expier ? La vie ne fonctionne pas de cette façon ».

Il paraissait fatigué. Draco serra les dents pour endiguer la vague de mots coléreux qui voulait sortir, les mots remontaient à la surface, poussés par la douleur qu'il avait ressentie aux paroles de son père. Par le rejet désinvolte que la question sous-entendait. Quel que soit ce qu'il ait pu endurer, son père en a enduré encore plus.

« Non. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice. Je suis décidé à faire partie du clan. Je pensais que j'allais être son héritier, son futur roi. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ce qui est possible, c'est que je continue la lignée de nos rois. Je peux donner au clan l'héritier dont il a besoin, avec du sang Malfoy. Et je peux être la mère de l'héritier. C'est ainsi que je peux être à ma place ». Après qu'il ait dit ses mots, le roi, son père, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Finalement, il acquiesça.

« Très bien, Draco. Mantheer, va chercher Kaithas. Nous avons des projets à discuter ». Ensuite, Lucius tourna le dos à la pièce et à ses occupants. Il s'enfouit dans la douce fourrure de son compagnon de lit, inhalant le plaisant musc félin.

**À suivre**


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **26** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** **Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Voilà enfin le 1er chap de la semaine

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos review's

À bientôt !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 26**

Kaithas essayait de ne pas fixer la créature bizarre allongée sur le lit du roi. Harry, c'était évident, avait des problèmes pour passer de léopard à humain ou vice-versa. Habituellement la transition était rapide, un claquement de doigt pour passer d'une forme à l'autre. Kaithas avait très rarement vu un animal-garou, de quelque confession que ce soit, coincé dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme.

Une exception existait pour ceux qui étaient très puissants. Dans ce cas, une transformation partielle était possible. Lucius pouvait le faire, il prenait et quittait sa forme à volonté, Amrys aussi, presqu'aussi facilement et Graeme y arrivait occasionnellement. Kaithas ne pouvait pas le faire. Ça donnait une idée alarmante des possibilités du jeune Potter. Kaithas n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ayant cette capacité.

Harry était étalé sur les fourrures du lit, Lucius près de lui. Le visage humain d'Harry était très contrarié. La plus grande partie de son corps aussi était humaine. Mais ses mains étaient toujours de grosses pattes rondes recouvertes de fourrure, ses oreilles étaient félines, et sa longue queue poilue était impressionnante. A part ça, le garçon nu semblait aller bien. Il paraissait en fait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec sa nudité qu'avant. Ensuite, il ouvrit sa bouche et miaula.

Kaithas toussa pour cacher son amusement. Le garçon ne pouvait pas encore parler. Il aurait parié que c'était la source de la contrariété. Potter avait des choses à dire. Il cracha en montrant ses crocs de chaton. Kaithas avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas sourire. Harry était frustré, et vu son état, ça allait prendre un petit moment pour qu'il se transforme complètement, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Mantheer revint dans la pièce après le prophète et se dirigea vers son collègue gardien. Les saignements de Yaji s'étaient presque arrêtés et le grand léopard-garou ne semblait plus trop souffrir. Les bords des blessures s'étaient ressoudés. Mantheer était content de ce qu'il voyait. Au matin, il n'y aurait plus que de légères marques. A la fin de la semaine, il serait complètement guéri, comme si l'incident ne s'était jamais produit.

Mantheer s'installa et prit une place près de l'autre homme. Il leva un des bras de Yaji puis commença tranquillement à lécher l'autre léopard, pour nettoyer le sang séché. Le fils du roi les regardait, déglutissant difficilement.

Draco avait profité de l'accalmie, entre le départ de Mantheer pour aller chercher Kaithas et maintenant, pour s'habiller de vêtements propres. Il était assis près de ses deux gardes du corps, dans une chemise et un pantalon noirs. Il réussit, avec effort, à détacher son regard de la séance de nettoyage. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Kaithas approcha du lit, de Lucius et se présenta à son roi. Harry grogna un peu, sourdement, mais ne semblait pas enclin à attaquer, alors Kaithas pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un grognement irrité, plutôt que d'un avertissement. Il changea d'avis lorsque Lucius se déplaça vers lui en se penchant pour frotter leurs visages l'un contre l'autre, parce que le grognement d'Harry s'approfondit et augmenta de volume. Il sentait un poids se tourner sur le lit et se tendit inconsciemment.

Lucius ne fit pas attention au chaton derrière lui, il lui donna simplement une petite tape. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Draco en faisant barrière de son corps entre Harry et les autres occupants de la pièce.

« Mon fils a un moyen de statuer sur l'héritier du clan » dit doucement le roi. Il regarda Draco, le fixant de ses yeux gris sérieux. Il s'assit de façon à ce qu'Harry vienne s'enrouler autour de son corps et il écouta le début de la conversation.

« Je souhaite porter l'héritier du clan » dit Draco. A chaque fois qu'il le disait, ça devenait un peu plus facile, et il devenait de plus en plus certain que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Son incertitude disparaissait. Kaithas cependant parut surpris.

« Quel âge as-tu ? » fut la première question posée par Kaithas. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« J'aurai dix huit ans dans un mois » répondit-il en fixant Kaithas avec ses yeux bleus acier, défiant l'autre homme de dire qu'il était trop jeune.

« C'est jeune pour avoir un enfant que ce soit pour un homme ou pour une femme » rétorqua Kaithas en ignorant le regard noir de Draco. « Et ton sang ne garantit pas que l'enfant sera capable d'être l'héritier du clan ».

« Je souhaite une conception avec témoins et que tu me surveilles » dit Draco au plus âgé. Le Prophète haussa les sourcils.

« Tu veux renoncer à toute ton intimité? As-tu déjà subi une surveillance auparavant ? » Demanda Kaithas à brule-pourpoint. « Sais-tu ce que c'est ? »

« Seulement lorsque je n'ai pas réussi à me transformer » dit Draco, « j'ai été surveillé avant que ma mère n'admette qu'elle était la source de ma résistance ».

« Lorsque j'étais absent du clan » confirma Kaithas. « J'avais oublié. Alors, tu sais que je vais être à l'intérieur de ton esprit pendant que l'accouplement se déroulera et que si la conception ne donne pas les caractéristiques de l'héritier, tu devras recommencer jusqu'à ce que la bonne combinaison soit obtenue? Que tu n'auras aucune pensée privée ? ».

« Je comprends. J'ai aussi entendu qu'il y avait une sorte de préparation qui peut quasiment garantir que l'enfant sera l'héritier » répondit Draco, ne faiblissant pas dans sa détermination.

C'était au tour de Kaithas de froncer les sourcils sous la désapprobation. « Tu parles de me laisser sélectionner le père de l'héritier, celui qui sera le plus susceptible d'engendrer l'héritier. Tu accepteras celui que je choisirai, quel qu'il soit, pour cette tache ? Sans réserves ? »

« Je crois que je sais qui tu vas sélectionner. Je suis aussi un sorcier, Kaithas ». Draco tourna ses yeux vers Harry. « Et, si Potter accepte… »

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Le roi du clan se leva du lit. « MON Élu » dit-il avec un avertissement dans la voix. « C'est hors de question, Draco »

Draco secoua la tête; « Ton Élu, oui je sais. Je souhaite seulement de lui qu'il me - qu'il nous, Kaithas et moi - laisse utiliser son pouvoir pour assurer la conception, c'est la seule chose que nous voulons. C'est tout.

Lucius continuait de lancer des regards furieux mais Harry s'était levé et se dirigeait vers le bord du lit; il hocha solennellement la tête en poussant un miaulement demandeur. Il grimaça et leva ses sourcils en direction de Draco. Kaithas, en dépit du sérieux de la conversation, dut se mordre les lèvres pour refouler un petit sourire. Le nouveau chaton réussissait à faire passer plein de messages avec ses miaous. Draco avait aussi été capable de comprendre la question implicite.

« C'est-ce que je veux, Potter » répondit l'autre jeune homme, sachant que c'était l'inquiétude d'Harry.

« En quoi consiste l'utilisation de son pouvoir ? » demanda Lucius alors qu'Harry se remettait contre son flanc, faisait son chemin sous le bras de l'homme pour un câlin.

C'est Kaithas qui répondit. « Nous allons faire passer des tests aux pères potentiels de l'enfant de Draco. Comme tu en es conscient, il y a des taux de succès différents suivant les pères. Je ne suis pas sur que j'approuve cette décision, mais si Draco est d'accord pour me laisser choisir le père, nous pouvons arriver à trouver la parfaite combinaison, celle dont résultera un héritier pour le clan ».

« Tu émets des réserves, pourquoi ? »

« J'aurai préféré que Draco ait un lien avec celui qui engendrera son enfant. Un lien émotionnel rend l'acte intime plus acceptable que quelque chose qui doit être simplement enduré » expliqua Kaithas à Lucius.

« Non. Je n'émettrai aucune réserve sur le choix. Je peux avoir de l'amour en dehors de la conception si je le dois. Le besoin du clan vient en premier dans le cas présent. J'accepterai dans mon corps le père que tu choisis ». Insista Draco, le visage fermé.

Lucius le regarda longuement et durement. Il se tourna vers le Prophète avec un regard fier et direct. Il en avait entendu assez. Maintenant le temps d'une décision était venu.

« Ta décision ? » demanda Lucius à l'autre homme, le Prophète de son clan, et, avant lui, du clan de son père. Un homme dans le jugement duquel il avait toute confiance.

« Je suis d'accord avec ton fils. Il peut être la mère de l'héritier du clan » dit Kaithas lentement. Priant silencieusement que ce soit la bonne décision.

**À suivre**


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **27** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

Nous _**recherchons**_** d'**_**urgen**_ce une _**très bonne bêta traductrice **__**pour **_une fic donc nous mettrons le 1er et le 2ème chapitre à_** noël**_

''_**A consort's loyalty''**_

**&**

Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine

Bonne lecture et mille merci pour vos reviews.

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 27**

Draco regardait les membres du clan qui passaient devant lui. Ils tendaient la main vers lui, la plupart le connaissait, l'avait vu grandir. A une époque, ils avaient cru qu'il serait l'avenir du clan. Chacun le renifla. Vérifiant par eux-mêmes qu'il n'attendait pas d'enfant; réapprenant à connaître le jeune qui, pendant un temps, avait été lui-même l'héritier. Et qui cherchait maintenant à leur donner un futur, en portant dans son corps un enfant qui pourrait être l'héritier.

Il était assis sur la pierre rectangulaire, le trône du roi, des fourrures l'entouraient, l'isolaient de la pierre froide, mais il frissonnait toujours. Son corps était couvert d'un épais tissu de velours et de soie cramoisie.

Sous les vêtements, il était nu, en préparation des prochaines activités de la nuit. Il recroquevilla ses orteils et cacha ses pieds dénudés dans les plis des robes volumineuses. Il essayait de trouver du réconfort à l'idée qu'elles étaient neuves. Ce n'était pas celles que sa mère avait portées lorsqu'il avait été conçu. Ces robes étaient neuves et ne portaient aucune histoire d'échec. Il l'aimait, mais elle avait menti. Maintenant, il avait une chance de rattraper le mensonge qu'elle avait raconté, de le rendre sans importance, une simple histoire du passé. S'il donnait au clan une nouvelle naissance à célébrer.

Pendant que la procession interminable des vœux avançait, Kaithas et Harry Potter étaient assis derrière lui, Harry était assis assez prêt pour lui offrir son soutien. Le roi du clan tenait Harry dans ses bras. Il lui offrait la sécurité contre son corps puissant et sa profonde poitrine. Transmettant ce qu'il pouvait de son propre bien-être au le jeune homme allongé contre son flanc.

Debout de l'autre coté du trône, se tenaient Mantheer et Yaji, de grands piliers immobiles qui attendaient patiemment. Graeme et Amrys étaient près de Lucius. Ils étaient tous silencieux alors que la procession continuait, jusqu'au passage du dernier membre du clan. Désormais, l'arène des réunions était dégagée.

Il ne restait que le noyau de commandement du clan.

Draco regardait ses mains, il découvrit soudainement qu'il n'avait pas le courage de regarder les hommes qui l'entouraient, qui allaient le regarder pendant le plus intime des actes. C'était sa demande qui était à l'origine de leur présence ici, la seule raison pour laquelle ils allaient tout regarder.

Une main toucha sa tête inclinée. Pas de mots, juste un geste, et il se tourna vers cette main qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance et qui avait pris soin de lui. Des années à être protégé. Il savait que s'il disait juste un mot, cette main l'emporterait loin d'ici. C'était soudainement la dernière place où il voulait être. Pourtant, il continuait de penser qu'il pourrait peut-être le supporter.

Draco leva la tête. Il rencontra le regard du prophète qui avait fait le tour du trône pour se tenir devant lui.

« Veux-tu le faire, Draco Malfoy ? » demanda Kaithas avec douceur.

Draco tendit le bras et prit la main qui le réconfortait. La paume rugueuse et familière de Mantheer le rassurait. Il tourna la tête de l'autre coté et Yaji était là, accroupi pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau. Sans prononcer un mot, Yaji demandait à Draco ce qu'il voulait.

C'était le moment. Draco regarda Kaithas et prit une profonde respiration.

« Oui. Je veux le faire ».

« Alors, commençons ».

Le feu craquait, c'était la seule lumière dans l'arène. Il envoyait une lumière dorée à travers la pièce. Draco laissa les mains attentionnées de Kaithas l'aider à s'allonger et resta étendu sur le dos. Les attaches et liens de la robe furent défaits et ouverts, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entouré de soie rouge cramoisi. Son corps blanc et nu faisait un contraste étonnant.

Harry se rapprocha, se pencha et posa ses deux paumes sur le haut des bras de Draco comme Kaithas lui avait conseillé. Ses cheveux aile de corbeau effleuraient le front de Draco. Un baiser fut déposé sur sa joue.

Lucius apparut sur un coté, sévère et royal alors qu'il observait. Il était plus roi que père cette nuit. Cependant, ses mâchoires serrées montraient à quel point c'était difficile.

Mantheer et Yaji étaient agenouillés épaule contre épaule, un mur épais du coté opposé du roi qui avait Graeme derrière lui. Kaithas se déplaça vers l'avant du trône, marchant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière Harry, une main sur l'épaule de chacun des novices.

Amrys, l'homme que Kaithas avait choisi pour être le père de l'héritier, grimpa sur la pierre. Draco laissa sortir un léger jappement lorsque l'homme blond écarta ses cuisses et se plaça entre elles. Amrys restait immobile, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Draco. Il attendait lorsqu'un spasme resserra étroitement les jambes autour de lui. Tellement étroitement qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger sans blesser le jeune.

Finalement, Draco sentit la plupart des tremblements s'apaiser, il fit un signe de la tête au second du clan. Il regarda Amrys se reculer, glorieusement nu, un bel homme. Mais Draco n'avait jamais vraiment été ému par la beauté autre que féminine. Ce qu'il voyait était du pouvoir, de la force, trop grande pour qu'il y résiste. Dans n'importe quel combat, il perdrait. Amrys pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait et Draco n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'arrêter.

Amrys leva ses jambes, les plaçant sur ses propres cuisses. Sa main se posa sur les fesses de Draco, il les tenait simplement, essayant de l'habituer à la sensation de mains plus grandes sur lui. Draco laissa sa tête retomber avec un bruit sourd.

Les doigts d'Amrys le touchaient intimement, et au même moment Harry fut soudainement dans son esprit. Kaithas était une ombre faible en comparaison de l'éclatante et irrésistible luminosité de Potter. Draco haletait, il se dégagea du léopard-garou entre ses jambes.

« Non ! » haleta-t-il, « Non ! »

**À suivre**

Nous_**recherchons**_** d'**_**urgen**_ce une _**très bonne bêta traductrice**__**pour **_une fic donc nous mettrons le 1er et le 2ème chapitre à_** noël**_

''_**A consort's loyalty''**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **28** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**Nous sommes bientôt en mesure de remettre des chapitres du fardeau du destin, **

**une traductrice indépendante c'est proposé à traduire le chap qui bloque la fic.**

**Nous vous tenons au courant !**

**&**

**&**

Tous nos remerciements pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à vendredi pour le second chap de la semaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 28**

Amrys était debout et s'était retiré à l'instant même où le premier « non » avait résonné.

Draco restait allongé en tremblant. Harry se pencha sur lui. Son visage proche de celui de son ami. Il se tortilla pour se dégager de la prise de Kaithas et s'enroula autour de Draco, il chercha à tâtons les robes et les jeta sur Draco pour le couvrir.

« Je dois le faire, je dois le faire ». Draco pleurait en disant ces mots. Il était clair que son esprit n'était pas d'accord avec son corps.

« Non, tu ne dois pas » lui dit Harry en caressant ses doux cheveux blonds. « Tu n'as pas à le faire ».

« Harry, j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer… ». Draco se retourna jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un contre l'autre, face à face. Ses bras enlaçaient étroitement l'autre. « C'est seulement que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre ».

« A qui pourrais-tu faire confiance pour te montrer ? » demanda Harry. « Parfois, la confiance est plus importante que n'importe quoi d'autre. Peut-être que pour la première fois… ». Draco secoua la tête dans le cou d'Harry.

« J'ai… confiance en Amrys » dit-il. Et c'était vrai. C'était juste qu'avoir un homme entre les jambes, savoir qu'il allait laisser l'homme entrer dans son corps, le laisser le pénétrer… Et bien, c'était plus dur que ce à quoi il s'attendait et c'était dur de rester étendu immobile et de laisser les choses se faire, c'était tout.

« Pas assez pour ça » lui dit tranquillement Harry.

« Je vais le faire. J'ai juste besoin de… ça doit être… différent ». Draco ne pouvait pas formuler exactement sa pensée. Il grimaça. 'Va au bout, Malfoy', pensa-t-il. 'Tu as persuadé chacun des autres et maintenant tu n'arrives pas à le supporter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de toi après ça ?'

« Tu peux attendre » dit Harry.

« Oui ». C'était Kaithas qui parlait. Le plus grand homme était penché sur eux. Ses yeux étaient très concernés. « ça n'a pas besoin d'être fait aujourd'hui. Demain fera aussi bien l'affaire, ou le jour suivant. Ou la semaine suivante. Ne te force pas. Lorsque ce sera le bon moment… »

« Non. Non. J'ai besoin de le faire maintenant, ce soir. Ça ira » dit Draco avec urgence. Kaithas et Harry, et en fait, tous les hommes dans la pièce le regardait avec inquiétude et affection. Il résista au besoin de cacher son visage rougissant.

Mantheer et Yaji le fixaient, avec des yeux très tristes. Il voulait le sauver de tout ça parce que ça le blessait et ça le bouleversait. Déjà, ils pouvaient le soutenir s'il le souhaitait en se tenant près de lui pendant qu'il remplirait les obligations qu'il avait choisi de se fixer.

« Bien. Laisse-moi t'aider ? » dit Harry après qu'un long silence, presque inconfortable, se soit installé. Amrys regardait Draco avec des yeux hésitants.

« S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de le faire » redit Draco. Cette fois, il regardait Amrys comme s'il était effrayé à l'idée que l'homme refuse d'aller au bout.

« Je sais. Nous t'aiderons. Je le promets ». Harry fit signe à Mantheer et Yaji, de venir plus près.

« Va derrière lui. Tiens-le » dit Harry au grand homme, Yaji, mais il fut surpris lorsque Lucius prit sa place en poussant gentiment le gardien sur le coté. Lucius ramassa son fils, l'enveloppa dans ses bras protecteurs, les robes rouges tombèrent comme une chute d'eau écarlate autour d'eux. Draco se cramponnait comme s'il avait besoin d'une ancre dans la tempête, les bras enroulés autour du cou et du haut du corps de son père, son visage enfoui dans la douce senteur des cheveux blonds flottants librement, si semblables aux siens.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire ça ici ». Le regard d'acier du roi se posa sur tous ceux qui se tenaient autour du trône. « Venez. Si mon Elu peut dormir dans mon lit, l'héritier peut bien y être conçu ». Il sortit de la pièce, portant le jeune homme, son fils, dans ses bras.

La chambre du roi était plus tranquille, même avec autant de personnes que dans l'arène. La sensation d'intimité était réconfortante, Draco se sentit instantanément bien lorsque Lucius l'allongea sur les fourrures du lit, il desserra et écarta ses robes. Il fit un signe à Mantheer et Yaji.

« Transformez-vous » dit le roi et ils obéirent. Il fit signe aux deux léopards-garous à fourrure, l'une un peu plus foncée que l'autre, de monter dans le lit et de s'installer de chaque coté de Draco. Ainsi Draco était protégé, tenu sans l'être; étreint dans la chaleur et la sécurité, par les deux hommes qui l'avaient protégé pendant toute sa vie. Rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver tant qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Draco le savait. Il commença à se détendre, prenant à pleines mains leur fourrure, les caressant et les tenant nerveusement.

« Harry, Kaithas ». Lucius les appela et ils se rapprochèrent de la tête du lit. Harry attrapa la main que Draco lui tendait.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda Harry. Et il fut soulagé lorsque l'autre jeune homme opina de la tête. Harry s'enroula autour de la tête de Draco, se glissant sans efforts dans un contact mental avec lui. Cette fois, Draco n'était pas effrayé, il était prêt, il ne résistait pas à la lente fusion, maintenant, ce n'était plus une intrusion. Il s'y attendait. C'était familier et il n'éprouva ni le besoin de fuir, ni celui de résister.

Il n'y avait plus de luminosité aveuglante, cette fois, juste une lueur régulière qui brillait dans son esprit, et l'ombre qu'il associait à Kaithas, le Prophète, était plus omniprésente, elle modulait la luminosité, la rendait supportable, elle usait des ses compétences pour apprivoiser l'impressionnant pouvoir de Potter jusqu'à un niveau tolérable. Draco soupira. Il remarqua à peine lorsqu'Amrys les rejoint sur le lit.

Le second du clan posa ses mains puissantes sur les cuisses de Draco, patient, pas du tout effrayant, il le tenait simplement et le laissait s'habituer au contact. C'était mieux, dans ces conditions, Draco pourrait le faire. Il laissa ses jambes s'ouvrir et rencontra les yeux d'Amrys. Cet homme était le père de l'héritier. Le Sire. Draco le recevrait volontiers, il tendit la main qu'Harry ne tenait pas. Le soulagement fut immédiatement visible sur le visage de l'homme plus âgé. Il souriait.

Draco était conscient des pensées et des souvenirs d'Harry pendant qu'Amrys le touchait. Harry se rappelait ce qu'il ressentait lorsque les mains de Lucius parcouraient son corps. L'excitation que lui provoquait ce souvenir s'infiltrait dans la conscience de Draco, le réchauffait. Il laissa Amrys le toucher, se laissant aller, alors qu'il était allongé, rassuré, en sécurité entre ses deux gardiens léopards.

« M'acceptes-tu ? » demanda Amrys doucement en se rapprochant. « Veux-tu ? »

**À suivre**


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **29** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

**La new's de noël avant !!!!**

**Normalement vous aurez de quoi lire!**

**&**

**&**

Voici le dernier chap de la semaine

Bonne lecture et à mardi pour la suite

Et comme d'hab, merci pour vos reviews

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 29**

La soumission. C'était ça, le blocage, la chose qui le terrifiait le plus, réalisa Draco. Il était un Malfoy. Il avait été élevé pour être un souverain, un dirigeant. Il ne savait pas se soumettre. Il n'avait jamais appris à le faire. Or, c'était ce qui lui était demandé maintenant.

Alors que de son coté, Harry, en dépit de son abondance de pouvoir, savait comment se soumettre. Et comment rendre la soumission gracieuse et érotique. Maintenant, Harry était dans son esprit, partageant son expérience avec lui, et Harry le guidait, l'aidait à comprendre. Draco allait apprendre à le faire bien. A lâcher prise.

Draco soupira, il relâcha la tension, renonça à la peur et prit conscience des sensations qui lui parvenaient. C'était bon. Qui aurait pu supposer que ne pas avoir le contrôle ressemblait à ça? Comme du velours sur sa peau à chaque caresse de la grande main. Les pouces l'ouvraient largement, un léger toucher glissant.

Draco associait les hommes avec la force, la confiance excessive et l'autorité. Ils prenaient pendant le sexe, ils ne donnaient pas. Harry avait un point de vue légèrement différent. Il s'attendait à la force, l'acceptait, mais demandait de la gentillesse, même s'il laissait le contrôle. Il abandonnait son contrôle pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L'homme à qui il se donnait devait le chérir, il n'aurait rien accepté de moins que d'être traité comme un amant précieux.

Le concept étonnait Draco. Ses rencontres passionnées avec des femmes ne s'étaient pas passées de cette manière. Ça avait été agréable, certaines d'entre elles étaient vraiment sexys. Pourtant, aucune n'avait provoqué cette soif viscérale qu'il sentait dans les souvenirs d'Harry des accouplements qu'il avait eu avec le roi du clan. L'homme qu'Harry appelait son amant. Le père de Draco.

Des mains soulevaient ses hanches, avec précaution, des mains aimantes, oh! Si fortes. Draco se laissait faire, se courbant dans la position demandée, il accepta les doigts habiles qui l'ouvraient, glissaient à l'intérieur de lui, l'étiraient. Le massage était humide. Ça ne faisait pas mal. Il s'attendait à de la douleur. Ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était à la fois relaxant et excitant. Il n'était pas assez excité, pas encore, mais il aimait la façon dont il était touché. C'était bon.

Amrys se rapprocha, il souleva Draco jusqu'à ce que ses fesses reposent sur ses cuisses, tournant ses longs doigts dans le corps écarté devant lui. Chaud et adorable. Le petit orifice cédait à ses explorations. Il regardait ses doigts disparaître dans le muscle tendu de l'anneau. Il toucha la petite boule de nerf à l'intérieur du jeune et fut récompensé par un cri aigu qui se transforma en un long et lent gémissement. Draco tremblait, son ventre se contractait dans un étirement de ses muscles. Son érection grossissait.

Draco laissa sortir une respiration, un soupir, de pur et doux plaisir. Son pénis tressaillait, à moitié dur, alors qu'il était étendu sur le ventre. Les étirements étaient de mieux en mieux. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi; mais il aimait ça. Les doigts glissaient dedans et dehors, tournant à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait plus, il voulait quelque chose de plus gros en lui, quelque chose qui le remplirait totalement. Il pouvait aussi, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui, profiter des sensations sans avoir rien à faire.

Le toucher suivant fut plus direct, plus lent. Oh, oui! Amrys, long, épais et dur. Draco le voulait. Il aimait cette sensation, la façon dont son corps s'ouvrait, acceptait l'envahisseur en lui. La dilatation était exquise, il s'enfonçait profondément en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rejette la tête en arrière et gémisse, prenant juste ce qui lui était donné. Il tourna son visage sur le coté, il sentit la fourrure et la chaleur alors qu'il se frottait contre le flanc d'un léopard. Harry caressait ses cheveux. Il l'embrassait doucement sur le front pour le calmer.

Cette fois, Draco n'avait pas besoin d'être calmé, Il s'arqua, s'ouvrant pour l'homme qui s'enfonçait dans son corps. Il laissa sortir un faible cri. Les autres hommes dans la pièce sentirent le son traverser tous leurs nerfs, leur donnant la chair de poule, s'installant dans leurs poitrines pour créer un besoin urgent qui les conduisit à se rapprocher des deux hommes qui s'accouplaient.

Amrys bougeait profondément, lentement et gentiment, faisant attention à ne rien faire qui puisse transformer le plaisir du jeune homme en douleur. Ses grandes mains tenaient les fines hanches, les soutenaient, les bougeaient au rythme de la vague de ses mouvements, avançant et reculant. Il chevauchait le corps svelte, sentant la chair chaude et humide envelopper son érection d'une étroitesse vierge. Il s'enfonça plus, tournant ses hanches, bougeant dans le tunnel autour de son pénis, et Draco hurla, ses jambes s'élevèrent plus haut, tombèrent largement écartées, soutenues par le dos des léopards-garous étendus à ses cotés, donnant à Amrys un message que l'homme plus âgé comprit parfaitement. Le corps pâle était à lui, pour lui donner du plaisir comme il le voulait.

La courbe de chair pâle du cou du jeune homme, sa gorge nue, était une tentation à laquelle le léopard-garou sur sa gauche ne pouvait pas résister. Yaji enfouit son nez félin dedans et fut récompensé par une profonde inspiration alors que les tétons de Draco se dressaient. Amrys le vit et les transforma, avec ses doigts, en deux petites pointes serrées tout en s'enfonçant plus violemment, plus profondément cette fois et Draco gémit.

Harry haletait en même temps que Draco, faisant l'expérience de chaque instant de la pénétration en même temps que le jeune homme blond. Ensemble, ils haletaient, leurs respirations se mêlaient, chaudes, effleurant leurs joues. Harry lécha son visage, Draco était incapable de faire la même chose, incapable de retourner le coup de langue mouillée sur la joue d'Harry.

Soudainement, Harry poussa un long gémissement qui finit presque sur une note de douleur, mais en fait, c'était plutôt du désir. Draco leva la tête et vit que Lucius était venu s'agenouiller derrière Harry, parcourant ses flancs et ses fesses de ses mains. Harry tremblait et le tremblement partait de lui, traversait Draco, pour finir dans la chair d'Amrys. Harry planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Draco, laissant sortir un cri contre sa peau.

Draco le sentait, le rythme du sexe, entre ses jambes et au dessus de lui, Harry était en train d'être pris comme lui. Les cris augmentèrent, le conduisant plus haut, il haleta, il se tortillait sous l'intensité des va-et-vient d'Amrys qui augmentaient exponentiellement. Plus fort, plus profond, plus longtemps. Tremblant de tous ses nerfs, il était obligé de gémir. Des gouttes de sueur recouvraient toute sa peau. La main d'Harry était serrée dans la sienne, ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, deux jeunes hommes étaient en train d'être pris, des claquements de chairs, des gémissements, toujours plus forts.

Draco le sentit arriver. Le rassemblement de puissance dans le bas de son dos, dans ses cuisses, tout augmentait et fusionnait, l'intensité s'amplifiait, la respiration d'Harry était difficile, rapide et incontrôlable, comme la sienne. Les mots suppliants, pas les siens, parce qu'il était incapable de parler, comme les sensations, tout affluait dans son pénis et ses parties génitales et dans la profondeur de son corps qui se contractait à chaque coup d'Amrys.

Draco cria. Ça le submergea, transformant chacun de ses muscles en gelée, il connut l'apogée. Il sentit des jets de chaude semence coulée en lui, le remplir, et il sentait que la même chose arrivait à Harry. Draco gémissait en même temps qu'Harry, impuissant, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il pouvait seulement accepter chaque coup lent, chaque tremblement partagé, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien et qu'Amrys s'effondre au dessus de lui, roulant sur le coté comme s'il ne voulait pas écraser l'homme plus petit.

Repu. Oh, Seigneur. Repu, si profondément satisfait qu'il ne pouvait même plus lever la tête, ou dire merci. Seulement haleter en essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Les mains de Kaithas étaient sur lui, le réconfortant et touchant son ventre. Cherchant une nouvelle vie que Draco savait déjà être là.

**À**** suivre**


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **30** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

Il y'a quelque temps nous vous avions annoncé que nous allions traduire

**''A consort's loyalty''**. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, **ça ne se fera pas** ! La raison est simple **une autre personne s'en charge** !!!!

Dans le **profil** de 'Paradise…' se trouve le **lien de la fic**. Il y a **déjà 5 chapitres**. La suite va arriver très vite !!!!

**Elle a notre accord** pour traduire l'histoire. Oui car nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour le faire. Mais elle ne l'avait pas encore.

Après discussion, nous avons décidé que comme elle sera productif (plus que nous) vous aurez très vite de nouveau chapitre, ce qui est tout pour vous plaire,

Que ça soit elle qui vous fasse rêver un moment grâce à cette histoire. Donc **allez vite la lire !**

**&**

Voici le 1er chapitre de la semaine.

Pour info nous avons jusqu'au 46 de corriger, donc il n'y aura pas avant un moment, de pénurie de chap.

Sinon la semaine prochaine, et oui semaine de noël vous aurez en tout pas 2 mais 4 chapitres. Alors, heureuses ? Et heureux ?

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 30**

Androméda rôdait dans sa prison de velours et de soie. Elle était furieuse que les loups-garous pensent avoir le droit de la retenir ici. C'était complètement ridicule. Elle n'avait aucune obligation de dire au roi des loups-garous, elle montra les dents à cette appellation, qu'elle avait eu un bébé. Le bébé était à elle, l'héritier du clan des léopards. Pas un loup garou puant.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans un des lourds fauteuils recouverts de coussins qui remplissaient la pièce. Ils avaient la prétention de la rendre confortable. De faire de cet arrangement la solution parfaite. Tambyn était venu parler avec elle, il avait amené Christopher, mais elle n'avait jamais eu la permission de voir l'enfant seul. Son propre fils.

Tambyn, lorsqu'elle s'était plainte avec indignation, lui avait dit en face qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour assurer la sécurité du garçon. Elle grinça des dents. Elle l'avait élevé seule ! Elle ! Pas lui. Comment osait-il porter un jugement alors qu'il n'avait jamais proposé son aide ? Sa fureur grandissante lui faisait totalement oublier que c'était elle-même qui l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance.

Maintenant, elle était coincée dans cet endroit, incapable de négocier avec Lucius le retour de l'héritier du clan, en échange de certaines concessions qui lui étaient dues depuis longtemps. À la fois comme dirigeante du clan et comme mère de l'héritier. Il y avait une liste de changements qu'elle voulait demander. Si Tambyn voulait juste lui laisser envoyer un message.

Elle avait essayé de le séduire. Ça avait été un échec. Ce crétin fini s'était permis de se mettre avec une chienne alpha, et maintenant, il lui était fidèle. Androméda secoua la tête. Si elle avait le temps, elle prendrait la tête de cette meute et elle leur montrerait comment vit un chef, comment un chef conduit les choses. Mais, avant tout, elle devait retourner dans le clan. C'était sa première priorité.

La corruption aussi avait été vouée à l'échec. Ça avait été son premier choix. Proposer de l'argent et la promesse de pouvoir et d'alliances à ses gardes. Mais ils avaient été trop stupides pour être intéressés par son offre. En fait, ils avaient osé l'ignorer.

Alors, tout ce qui lui restait, puisque les méthodes directes ne fonctionnaient pas, était la ruse. Elle avait besoin d'un bon plan sournois qui la libèrerait de cet endroit. Elle devra revenir pour Christopher. C'était dommage, mais elle savait qu'elle serait attrapée si elle essayait de l'emmener avec elle lors de son évasion initiale. Non. Elle avait besoin d'être libre et ensuite, elle travaillerait à sauver son bel enfant.

Il était possible que le fait que Christopher soit retenu par la meute puisse tourner à son avantage. Jeter une ou deux allusions au clan comme quoi il était prisonnier et maltraité devrait provoquer une réaction. Un mouvement pour sauver l'héritier du clan. Le clan voudra réagir. Elle considéra cette éventualité avec un des rares petits sourires qu'elle s'offrait depuis qu'elle était retenue en otage. Oh oui. Ce pourrait être le coup de grâce final, le moyen de retourner le clan contre Lucius.

Son attention fut distraite par un bruit de griffure et un son mat. Ça venait du couloir à l'extérieur de sa pièce luxueuse. Elle se déplaça à coté de la porte en tendant l'oreille. Maudit soit son frère ! S'il avait accepté de la transformer, elle serait capable d'entendre parfaitement tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Quoi que ce soit, elle entendait de plus en plus de bruits et de halètements, comme si quelqu'un souffrait. Elle plissa son nez. Quelque chose sentait mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un sens développé de l'odorat pour s'en rendre compte. Probablement l'une de ces bêtes infectes qui la gardait.

Elle fit plusieurs pas précipités en arrière lorsqu'elle entendit le son d'une clé qui tournait dans la serrure à l'ancienne mode de la porte. Ça grinçait parce que les loups n'avaient pas pris la peine de graisser la serrure. Misérable négligence, pas qu'elle attendait mieux de leur part.

La porte commença à avancer dans la pièce en s'ouvrant. Androméda recula, cherchant et trouvant un joli chandelier massif. C'était une arme qui faisait cliché mais hey, elle ne pouvait pas être méticuleuse avec un avertissement si court, et l'instrument était massif. Il pourrait faire des dégâts si c'était nécessaire.

La porte s'ouvrit plus largement, et elle vit une silhouette encapuchonnée entrer partiellement.

Elle leva le chandelier, se préparant à frapper et à courir ensuite. Une parfaite opportunité de fuite ne devait pas être gaspillée. La forme tourna la tête. Androméda se sentit écœurée. Elle connaissait ce visage. Ou au moins certaines de ses parties. C'était une combinaison atroce d'homme et de femme, d'humain et de bête.

« Sors ! ». La voix enragée était presque pire que le visage. Mais Androméda aimait penser qu'elle était une femme pratique. Elle n'hésita pas à se diriger vers la porte et la liberté. Elle suivit Sybil Trelawney dehors dans le couloir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme effondrée du garde gisant sur les dalles. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour cacher le sourire satisfait qui illumina son visage à cette vue.

Androméda enjamba le loup-garou à terre en souriant sauvagement. Elle décocha un rapide coup de pied dans les côtes du loup inconscient. Bête puante ! Il le méritait bien ! Il avait rejeté ses offres et maintenant, il en payait le prix. Androméda rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière et suivi la silhouette encapuchonnée, qui trainait les pieds, hors du couloir.

Pas besoin de tenter le sort. Une rapide retraite s'imposait. Elle aura plein de temps plus tard pour la vengeance. Une fois qu'elle aura récupéré son fils. Alors, elle aura tout le temps pour se venger de ceux qui l'ont trompée. Et elle sera un peu plus ferme qu'elle n'en avait l'intention au départ lorsqu'elle entamera les négociations.

**À**** suivre**


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **31** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture, passez un bon week end et rendez vous la semaine prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 31**

Lucius Malfoy leva les yeux lorsque son second entra dans la pièce. Le grand homme blond bougeait avec une grâce indéniable. Le roi souriait, les coins de sa bouche se relevaient en le regardant.

Voilà celui qui était le nouveau Sire, un homme qui, s'il le souhaitait, pourrait demander l'égalité ou pratiquement un rang égal à celui du roi dans la hiérarchie du clan. Curieusement, Lucius n'était pas inquiet. Il connaissait Amrys. Son second était content de sa position. Il était dévoué et loyal. Une parfaite combinaison d'agressivité et de soumission. Il protégeait, conseillait et soutenait Lucius en tant que dirigeant du clan.

L'attention du roi se reporta sur la lettre qu'il avait dans la main. Un hibou l'avait délivrée il y avait moins d'une demi-heure. Lucius avait ouvert la lettre, l'avait lu et maintenant il était assis en réfléchissant à son fâcheux contenu. Ce maudit homme avait du culot, il devait l'admettre. Pour *demander* quelque chose au clan. Il ne sollicitait jamais. Il ordonnait, demandait et insistait. Comme si lui, un magicien humain, en avait le droit.

Lucius était troublé. Le Directeur de Poudlard voulait ramener les choses à la normale, mais Lucius n'était pas persuadé que le constat de la fin des troubles était suffisant pour le faire. Mettre en danger ses chatons juste parce que la situation semblait *normale* n'était pas une option. Les chatons étaient le futur, ils devaient rester en sécurité. Il tenait la lettre froissée du vieux sorcier dans son poing, ses yeux prenaient une dangereuse teinte argentée alors qu'il la fixait d'un air menaçant.

Amrys avança, il prit soin de marcher en crabe en approchant le Roi, de ne surtout pas utiliser une approche frontale qui pourrait être considérée comme un défi. Les yeux d'argent se rétrécirent, spéculatifs, il scrutait son second de la tête aux pieds et évaluait, avec une facilité automatique et une longue pratique, la menace qu'il représentait. Ou pas. Amrys se mit gracieusement à ses genoux en posant sa joue sur la cuisse puissante du Roi. Il était déterminé à montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace du tout, pas pour son Roi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda l'homme agenouillé lorsque la tension se fut apaisée, et Lucius posa une main sur sa nuque. Il y eut un rapide contact des griffes, mais pas de griffure profonde. Amrys restait tranquille, il attendait, sentant une inquiétude vibrante traverser l'autre homme. Au bout d'un moment, Amrys fut récompensé par les confidences du Roi.

« Dumbledore m'a écrit. Il pense que l'école est à nouveau sure. Et il demande que Draco, Ron, Blaise et Harry reprennent les cours » répondit Lucius. Sa voix profonde envoyait des frissons dans le corps souple de son second. Comme la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir transperçait son corps d'un frisson de peur.

« Est-ce que la bête a été attrapée ? Je n'ai rien entendu… » Demanda Amrys, les sourcils froncés, inquiet. Il frotta sa joue le long de la jambe de son Roi. Amrys releva la tête pour voir le visage sévère de Lucius.

Amrys ne voulait vraiment pas que la mère de l'héritier soit mise en danger. Il s'était efforcé de protéger Androméda qui l'avait profondément méprisé à cause de sa position sacrée de Mère. Maintenant, Draco occupait cette position, portant l'héritier qu'Amrys lui-même avait engendré. Amrys tenait vraiment à prendre soin et à aimer le jeune homme, bien qu'ils ne soient pas amants. Personne n'était autorisé à faire du mal à Draco, pas tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie et qu'il pourrait l'empêcher.

« Non, le monstre n'a pas été attrapé. Pas plus qu'il n'a été vu à nouveau et que de nouveaux étudiants n'aient été blessés. Dumbledore a posé des protections pour qu'aucun intrus ne puisse pénétrer sur le sol de l'école. Alors, il prétend que les étudiants sont désormais en sécurité ». Le ton de Lucius laissait entendre qu'il ne croyait pas que de telles actions puissent être une garantie suffisante.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? ». Amrys leva la tête et la main du roi se posa sur sa joue basanée. Le pouce puissant caressait son visage en de longs et fermes mouvements.

« Je pense que le risque est trop grand. Si Draco y retourne, ce sera avec ses gardiens, Mantheer et Yaji. Je ne suis pas certain de la façon dont je dois considérer la question d'Harry, Ron et Blaise. Harry est mon Élu. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, pas plus qu'aux autres chatons. J'ai besoin de mon Élu à mes cotés » dit Lucius en réfléchissant lentement.

« L'achèvement de ses études à Poudlard est secondaire par rapport au service du clan » déclara le second de Lucius. Le Roi baissa les yeux sur lui en souriant.

« Ta loyauté te fait honneur. Mais il pourrait venir un temps, dans le futur du garçon, où son éducation à Poudlard lui sera nécessaire ».

« Tu cherches trop à être équitable, mon Roi. Le clan est ta première priorité. Il doit toujours en être ainsi » dit Amrys en reposant le coté de son visage sur la jambe de Lucius pour diminuer le défi contenu dans sa déclaration. Lucius laissa passer ces paroles.

**§*&o&*§**

Il y avait de l'agitation dans le couloir, des pas précipités, et de plus d'une personne. Lucius se leva et entraina Amrys avec lui.

Blaise entra à toute allure dans la pièce, suivi par plusieurs autres chatons. Lucius connut une fraction de seconde de pure panique en imaginant toutes sortes de possibilités terrifiantes, qui allaient jusqu'à la mort de son fils ou de son Élu. Blaise s'arrêta en essayant de retrouver son souffle, l'excitation plus que l'effort physique l'avait rendu court.

Amrys se rapprocha du novice en s'interposant entre le roi et le chaton. Blaise était haletant, son visage blanc et affligé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Novice ? » demanda Amrys au chaton effrayé, la voix ferme et rassurante, il posa doucement la main sur le bras tremblant. Il attira le chaton frissonnant dans son étreinte.

« Oh, mon Roi ! » Blaise tomba à genou. « Un messager des loups est arrivé. Il a dit qu'Androméda s'était échappée, mon Roi. Elle a laissé trois morts dans son sillage. Et elle a laissé derrière elle une puanteur fétide. Tambyn se demande si c'était l'odeur de celui qui a attaqué les enfants à Poudlard ».

**À**** suivre**


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **32** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Voici le 1er chapitre sur 4 que vous aurez cette semaine !

Sinon pour noël

**Vous aurez **

- 2 chapitres de 'Furry Magic'

- 2 chapitres de 'Réalisation' (normalement, ils sont à la bêta trad')

- 2 chapitre de 'Not your usual veel mate' (normalement, ils sont à la bêta trad')

- 2 chapitres du 'le fardeau du destin'

- 2 chapitres de 'le dernier espoir d'Harry'

- 2 chapitres de 'Comes out…'

Vous aurez tous ça dans la nuit du 24/25

Malheureusement vous auriez dû aussi avoir 2 chapitres de plus 'jamais seul…', mais la nouvelle traductrice nous a fait faut bond (et oui encore !!!!) 'désolé' bien qu'elle savait que la fic était prévu pour noël. nous ne savons pas quand la fic reprendra car se chap 'le 37' a été donné 3 fois et 3 fois de suite les traductrices ont disparu sans le traduire.

*Ici s'arrête le blabla*

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 32**

Androméda était furieuse. Elle avait été attirée dans un piège par la femme qu'elle avait utilisée pour poursuivre ses propres plans. Et elle ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Elle aurait dû. La chienne était démente, incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit, mais à cause de sa propre arrogance, Androméda ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa duplicité. Maintenant, elle était piégée, quoique temporairement, comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée.

Il y avait une chose qui était désormais claire pour Androméda, elle était prisonnière. Elle devait observer, rester sur ses gardes et trouver un moyen pour sortir de cet enfer. La créature qui brassait une potion ne faisait pas attention à elle, et ça voulait dire, qu'à un moment donné, Androméda pourrait avoir une occasion de s'échapper. Elle devait juste être patiente.

Pour l'instant elle était coincée alors que la créature fétide, qu'était Sybil Trelawney, jetait son sang précieux dans une coupe en cuivre brillante d'avoir été lustrée. La sorcière léchait ses lèvres sèches avec une grande langue grise, le son grinçant rendait Androméda folle, l'irritation hérissait sa peau. Lèche, lèche, lèche. Beurk. Vraiment dégoutant.

Le sang goutait doucement. Trelawney marmonnait à mi-voix en regardant chaque goutte d'un rouge écarlate miroitant avec des yeux affamés. Ses yeux étaient la seule partie de son corps qu'Androméda reconnaissait. Le reste, qui pour la plus grande part était heureusement caché sous sa lourde cape, était vraiment dégoutant, déformé et de guingois. Une effrayante combinaison d'éléments qui n'étaient pas faits pour se retrouver ensemble. C'était sans aucun doute le résultat d'un de ses sorts de transformation qui avait mal tourné, vraiment très mal.

Androméda refusait de s'autoriser à frissonner. Elle n'était pas un de ces simples humains qui s'effondrait sous la terreur. Elle était destinée à gouverner le clan des léopards-garous. Elle était une reine. Quelqu'un lui avait dénié ce droit de naissance mais elle était toujours une reine. Et elle refusait de s'écrouler. Elle allait garder sa dignité face à cette injustice. Elle gagnerait à la fin. Elle devait simplement être patiente.

Androméda soupira et regarda la vieille chauve souris puante qui mélangeait une décoction. L'odeur était affreuse. La vue encore pire. Beurk.

**§*&o&*§**

Amrys regardait la chouette voler, ses ailes d'un blanc neigeux battaient dans le ciel gris. L'orage allait bientôt éclater mais la chouette avait été charmée et le temps n'allait pas la perturber. Elle atteindrait sa destination demain matin.

Lucius lui avait confié cette tache, sachant qu'elle serait menée à bien. Il avait donné sa bénédiction et la missive portait le sceau du Roi. C'était Amrys qui avait fait le choix du léopard-garou à qui il avait envoyé la chouette afin qu'il revienne à la maison. Et l'ordre volait à la vitesse du vent, en sécurité, dans les serres de la chouette.

Il avait réfléchi longtemps pour savoir qui était le plus apte à être rappelé des pays lointains pour accomplir le travail dont le clan avait besoin. Trouver le danger pour les élèves, l'éliminer et assurer les cours aux étudiants qui restaient au bastion. Amrys avait pensé à beaucoup de personnes mais les meilleures étaient vite sorties du lot. Il n'y avait pas photo.

Bill Weasley était son premier choix, un expert pour briser les malédictions et pour les sorts de protection. Il pourrait découvrir qui avait tué les étudiants de Poudlard et qui était ainsi une menace pour les chatons du clan. Et il pouvait aussi enseigner aux garçons qui ne retourneraient pas à l'école.

Son second choix, et pas deuxième de beaucoup, était Charlie Weasley, un Maître des bêtes, et des dragons en particulier. Il était capable de trouver n'importe quelle bête, même la créature magique qui avait échappé au grand traqueur Mantheer. Et personne ne pouvait nier son don pour l'enseignement et sa patience de saint. Il était obligé, avec les irascibles dragons dont il s'occupait.

La chouette, dont il ne voyait plus qu'un simple point dans le ciel, était en route vers Bill. Amrys attendait une réponse dans moins de deux jours. Si Bill ne pouvait pas venir, alors la chouette devrait aller trouver Charlie.

Dumbledore n'obtiendra aucune réponse du clan avant que cela soit accompli. Lucius avait envoyé une missive résumant le problème et informant le Directeur de l'évasion. Le vieil homme serait surement suffisamment alarmé pour prendre plus de précautions et comprendrait pourquoi les chatons ne pouvaient pas revenir maintenant.

Le danger pour les novices était trop grand pour les autoriser à retourner à Poudlard dans un futur proche. Et secrètement, Amrys savait que Lucius ne voulait pas être séparé d'Harry, son Élu, pendant si longtemps. Le chaton venait toujours dans leur lit, il avait la permission de dormir là, une place où aucun chaton n'avait eu l'autorisation de dormir auparavant. Harry Potter changeait les règles. Graeme était furieux mais fort heureusement distrait ces derniers temps.

Amrys devait s'avouer qu'il ne voulait pas que Draco soit hors de sa vue pour une journée, et encore moins un trimestre entier. Même en sachant que Mantheer et Yaji allaient veiller sur la mère de l'héritier. Qu'ils assuraient la sécurité de Draco aussi bien qu'Amrys, ce n'était pas assez pour avoir l'esprit en paix. L'héritier était trop précieux pour risquer sa perte, et la valeur de la Mère était presque aussi grande.

Le clan avait perdu deux héritiers, Draco et Christopher, bien qu'aucun ne soit mort, et deux mères, Narcissa et Androméda. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer, c'était une perte trop grande qui pourrait faire s'effondrer le clan si elle se reproduisait. Le clan avait besoin de son héritier, désespérément.

**À suivre**


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **33** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**Paradise of readers vous souhaite un Joyeux noël!!!!!**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 33**

Draco Malfoy se sentait différent.

Il se disait qu'il était trop tôt pour se sentir enceint, pourtant, il aurait pu jurer qu'il l'était. Il touchait son ventre plusieurs fois par jour, posant sa main à l'endroit où il croyait que le bébé grandissait. Il aimait avoir des pensées aimantes pour cette vie, incroyablement petite, qui grandissait en lui. Il souriait en imaginant le jour où il pourrait prendre son enfant dans ses bras.

Il se sentait plein d'énergie. Résolu. Un état qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Pas depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas l'héritier du clan. Quand il avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas être transformé. Quand il avait découvert qu'il resterait humain, qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un membre du clan.

Étrangement, il avait aussi développé une amitié avec l'une des dernières personnes à laquelle il aurait pensé. Harry Potter. Le Garçon Qui À Survécu. Autrefois connu des Serpentards comme « Le Garçon Qui Énervait ». Draco pensait qu'Harry était un réel abruti lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble à l'école. Un arrogant et parfait Gryffondor. Maintenant, Draco commençait à apprécier certains de ces traits de caractère, ceux-là même qu'il avait ridiculisés et dont il avait ri. Loyauté. Amitié. Courage.

Harry était resté avec lui, lui avait offert son soutien. Il avait écouté lorsque Draco avait besoin d'être entendu. Et il avait aidé Draco lorsqu'il était terrifié de se donner à Amrys, terrifié de perdre sa virginité avec un homme. Harry a rendu possible pour Draco d'être la Mère. Oh, il aurait surement réussi à accepter Amrys un jour ou l'autre, avec beaucoup de douleur et de déplaisir, et peut-être un peu d'alcool. Mais avec Potter, tout avait été fini en une journée. Fini la peur pour laisser place à l'acceptation, le plaisir et la Mère. Tout cela quasiment sans douleur. Tout ça en valait la peine.

Maintenant, il avait trouvé cette pièce exceptionnelle, *la* pièce et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour montrer sa découverte à Harry. Draco n'avait jamais arrêté de fureter dans l'immense manoir. Ça avait été un des ses passe-temps favoris lorsqu'il était enfant. Et ses explorations lui plaisaient toujours. Il y avait des endroits secrets connus de très peu de personnes. Et des endroits secrets connus uniquement des membres du clan. Et il y avait maintenant cet endroit.

La pièce était sombre, éclairée seulement par une Bougie Perpétuelle. Les murs brillaient, un marbre brun noisette poli par des siècles de doigts respectueux. Ça sentait légèrement la cire, ce n'était pas désagréable, comme un genre d'odeur religieuse, pensa Draco. Comme si, au travers des âges, beaucoup d'érudits avaient étudié ici, des religieux. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi il sentait que c'était vrai.

Les murs étaient couverts de runes. De sombres entailles dans la pierre. Décrivant les lois du clan. Toute la surface était occupée du plus élevé des coins, jusqu'au bas des murs.

Draco se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de l'existence de cette pièce avant. Si tous les membres du clan la connaissaient, alors Harry la connaissait aussi. Mais Draco avait envie de parier que ce n'était pas le cas. Potter était toujours en train de vociférer qu'il n'était pas mis au courant d'une règle ou d'une autre. Maintenant, ici, il y avait le « livre » que le jeune léopard-garou réclamait à grands cris. L'écriture des règles.

Des lignes et des lignes d'écriture gravées profondément dans la pierre. Beaucoup trop pour les lire en une ou même une douzaine de séances. Même pour Hermione Granger. Non, même Granger aurait besoin d'un mois ou plus. Les runes n'étaient pas toutes faciles à déchiffrer, certaines étaient obscures, un mélange d'ancien et de moderne, aussi bien que de significations transitoires. Mais Harry voudrait les connaître. Même si les listes augmentaient ses questions plutôt que d'y répondre. Il voudrait savoir que cette pièce existe.

Il trouva Harry à la bibliothèque en train de lire, une grande pile de livres sur les genoux. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, comme s'il avait lu trop longtemps. Ou pas bien dormi. Draco attrapa le regard émeraude et fit un signe de tête en direction du hall. Harry sourit et ferma son livre. Il prit tout son temps pour sortir de la pièce.

Il était assez intime avec Draco pour se préoccuper de ce que faisait l'autre garçon.

Ils marchaient agréablement cote à cote.

« Attends un peu de voir, Potter » s'exclama Draco alors qu'ils se tenaient devant la pièce.

Harry eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il avança dans la pièce. Il regardait partout, ne trouvant pas un seul centimètre carré vide. Sa vision féline aiguisée lui permettait de lire tout, même les mots écrits dans les coins les plus élevés. Les lois du clan, de tous les clans de félins-garous. Gravés dans la pierre. Il sentit un petit rire nerveux essayer de se former dans sa gorge. Il avait fait une fois une plaisanterie sur les règles gravées dans la pierre. C'était simplement… incroyable.

Les loups et les rongeurs avaient sans aucun doute d'autres règles. Mais Harry pouvait maintenant savoir comment le clan fonctionnait. Il se demandait…

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit que c'était ici ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute. Inclinant la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Draco, le blond haussa les épaules, un sourire sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry » répondit Draco. « J'ai juste trouvé la pièce, personne ne m'en a parlé. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais la voir. Avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre et nous dise que nous ne pouvons pas venir ici ou quelque chose du même genre ».

« Pourquoi cet endroit serait-il gardé secret ? ». Harry était songeur, il marcha vers les murs et toucha les mots avec précaution de ses doigts tremblants. La pièce le faisait se sentir étrange. Comme si des présences fantomatiques hantaient les lieux. Comme s'il était observé, pas par des esprits malveillants, mais simplement observé. Il sentait le caractère sacré de la pièce. Une quiétude qu'il avait rarement ressentie, le silence d'une célébration intime dans une église ou un temple. Une place sacrée.

« Je n'ai jamais su que cette pièce existait, ils ne me l'ont jamais dit. Et ils ne te l'ont jamais dit non plus. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que certains membres du clan qui sont autorisés à venir ici ? Je ne sais pas. Mais quelqu'un vient ici. C'est impeccable. Aucune poussière dans les rainures » hasarda Draco en passant un doigt sur les gravures. « Nous ferions mieux de ne dire à personne que nous sommes venus ici. Juste une intuition ».

Harry hocha la tête. Ses yeux exploraient tous les recoins, son cœur cognait. Il commença à lire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps, pas aujourd'hui, mais il était obligé de lire, juste un peu.

**À**** suivre**


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **34** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**nous vous souhaitons de passer de trés bonne fêtes!!!!!**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 34**

Harry pencha la tête et arrêta de marcher. Draco s'arrêta à coté de lui en se rapprochant instinctivement de l'autre garçon. Harry s'était figé d'une manière inhabituelle, comme s'il était une statue, comme mort.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? » murmura Draco aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, tout son corps parcouru d'une vague d'inquiétude.

« Je pensais avoir entendu… » Marmonna Harry en penchant la tête comme s'il écoutait. Draco tendit l'oreille autant que ses sens humains lui permettaient mais n'entendit rien. Il était sur le point de le dire lorsqu'Harry se contracta. La tension s'échappa de son long corps fin lorsqu'il démarra.

Harry fit quelques pas en courant. Draco l'observait en le suivant sans hésiter. Il savait bien sur qu'Harry était un athlète. Après tout, ils avaient joué au Quidditch ensemble. Ils avaient été pratiquement à égalité dans ce domaine. Mais plus maintenant. La façon dont Harry bougeait maintenant était bien au-delà de l'athlétique. C'était félin, la grâce du chasseur, impossible d'en détacher les yeux. Merlin, Draco réalisa, choqué, qu'Harry était beau lorsqu'il bougeait.

Harry passa le coin, suivi par l'homme blond déconcerté, puis se figea. Draco sentit le changement dans le corps face à lui lorsqu'ils se percutèrent suite à l'arrêt brutal d'Harry. Il entendit un problème dans la respiration d'Harry et sentit la souffrance vibrer dans son corps raidi. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait savoir que c'était de la souffrance, mais il en était sur.

Harry laissa échapper un son qui était plus un sanglot qu'autre chose. Draco entoura de ses bras le torse élancé de son ami. Harry pleurait, sa poitrine se soulevant par saccades. Pourquoi ? Mon dieu, pourquoi ?

« Harry ! » siffla Draco avec urgence en retournant l'autre homme vers lui, il le tenait serré dans ses bras et caressait sa chevelure noire perpétuellement hirsute. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Puis, il les vit, en bas du hall dans une alcôve. Un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, une peau caramel sur laquelle tranchait de l'ivoire pâle. De longs cheveux blonds argentés entremêlés avec une épaisse chevelure noire. Ils étaient stupéfiants ensemble, ombre et lumière. Minceur et délicatesse couplées avec la force masculine musclée.

Son père et Troy, un des jeunes qui avait été transformé un an avant Harry. Les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés de Troy tombèrent dans une vague sur le sol, épais et brillant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, haletant, la gorge dénudée offerte aux attentions de son roi, glorieusement nu de la tête aux pieds. Et Lucius rendait hommage à la gorge offerte en la mordant et en la suçant, pendant que le bas de son corps bougeait contre le corps de son novice, pendant que les jambes de Troy s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

Maintenant, Draco pouvait entendre les sons de sexe qui avaient attiré l'attention d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, tout en tenant le visage d'Harry contre son épaule, afin que l'Élu ne puisse pas les voir. Mon Dieu, pensa-t-il, mon père, il est… personne ne peut se comparer à lui. Ses yeux balayaient les muscles magnifiques et les formes masculines parfaites. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Mais vraiment, quel fils regarderait son père de cette façon ? Lucius a toujours été d'abord son père. Maintenant, il était en train de le regarder avec les yeux d'un étranger.

Draco savait. Troy n'était pas un des Revendiqués ou des Marqués avant aujourd'hui, il était un des chatons du clan, mais maintenant il appartenait à Lucius si son père choisissait de l'annoncer au clan. Draco avait aussi présumé que Lucius était tombé amoureux d'Harry. Dans des termes purement humains, il avait pensé que son père serait fidèle au jeune homme sanglotant qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras en essayant de le réconforter.

Maintenant, en voyant les choses sous une autre perspective, Draco comprenait. Draco était humain, son père ne l'était pas. Lucius était le roi de tous les membres du clan. Il prenait du plaisir avec les autres lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Mais Harry était encore trop humain pour y faire face. Il n'avait pas été averti, Draco lui-même n'avait pas pensé à lui dire. Harry avait été admis dans le lit du Roi, une chose qui ne s'était jamais produite. Le Gryffondor devait penser qu'il méritait ce type de fidélité que les humains revendiquaient avec leurs amants.

« Harry… » Commença Draco en cherchant les mots qui pourraient l'aider et il n'en trouva aucun.

Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur, s'arrachant violement de l'étreinte de Draco, avec trop de force pour que l'autre jeune puisse l'arrêter, il fuit dans la direction opposée du Roi et de son jeune amant. Lucius leva les yeux, alerté par le bruit, il se baissa pour protéger de son corps le novice sous lui. Il vit son fils, et Harry qui disparaissait au détour du couloir.

Draco ne pourra jamais oublier le regard de surprise puis d'inquiétude sur le visage de son père. Il était très clair que Lucius ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait identifié que son Élu était bouleversé. Il cherchait la menace, mais n'en trouvait aucune, il était perplexe devant l'éclat. Félin dans l'âme, il ne pouvait pas imaginer le problème, le comprendre. Les chatons n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'être jaloux et possessifs. Ses émotions venaient avec le pouvoir et le rang. Lucius attendait d'Harry qu'il se soumette et accepte.

Draco comprenait les deux points de vue. Il avait mal pour Harry et était enragé contre son père de s'être fait prendre dans cette situation. Cependant, il savait que c'était le droit du Roi de prendre celui qu'il désirait. Un droit que Draco n'avait jamais remis en question. Un droit que, s'il était devenu Roi, il aurait exercé. Le sexe était une marque d'affection dans le clan.

L'amour et la dévotion étaient séparés du sexe. Personne n'aimait autant son père qu'Amrys et Graeme. Mais, pour autant que Draco le savait, le second et le troisième avait rarement du sexe avec Lucius, si toutefois ils en avaient. Lorsque les trois étaient plus jeunes, il n'était pas rare de les trouver emmêlés, passionnément enlacés sur n'importe quelle surface praticable du Manoir. Maintenant, cependant, la plupart de leurs touchers étaient des gestes de domination et de soumission à l'autorité du Roi. Pourtant, l'amour entre eux étaient presque plus évident aujourd'hui. Du moins pour Draco et pour le clan.

Mais Harry était humain. Harry ne savait pas. Personne ne lui a jamais enseigné. Il n'était pas resté avec les autres novices, il n'avait pas appris avec eux à être un chaton. Harry avait refusé d'obéir, de garder sa place. Et maintenant, il se prenait en pleine face la réalité de la vie du clan. Draco courut après son ami. Il devait trouver une manière pour expliquer tout ça à Potter. Ensuite, il aurait une petite conversation avec son père.

Même un Roi pouvait apprendre.

À suivre.


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **35** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Désolé du retard!

Sinon à part ce retard dû à l'oublie, nous nous occuperons du problème du chapitre 32 de réalization cette semaine.

Bonne lecture et mille merci pour vos reviews

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 35**

« Père, je voudrais te parler » dit Draco en entrant dans le bureau de son père d'un pas décidé. Graeme se prélassait sur un tapis près du mur, callé en partie sur un oreiller, il lisait un parchemin qu'il tenait au-dessus de lui à bout de bras. Ses yeux bleu foncé se posèrent sur Draco, leur couleur profonde était assombrie par ses longs cils. Son regard était rempli de questions.

« J'ai envoyé chercher mon Élu » remarqua Lucius en interrompant son fils. Il regardait en fronçant les sourcils le garçon qui avait été vu en dernier avec son Élu. Ses mâchoires se contractaient. « Ils n'ont pas été capables de le trouver. Sais-tu où il est ? Va-t-il bien ? »

Draco lui renvoya un sourire suffisant. Il n'était pas étonnant que ses émissaires ne puissent pas le trouver. Potter et Lui étaient allés dans une des pièces secrètes qu'il avait trouvé des années auparavant. Draco avait pris soin de ne révéler à personne sa localisation. Harry était pelotonné dans un tas de fourrures, probablement toujours en train de pleurer comme c'était le cas lorsque Draco l'avait laissé pour venir affronter son père.

« Je ne suis pas surpris, pas alors qu'il t'a surpris avec Troy. Il ne souhaite pas être trouvé » déclara Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il fixait son père. Lucius le fixa en retour en croisant, lui aussi, ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? ». Lucius semblait déconcerté et un peu en colère. « Pourquoi devrait-il se cacher de moi ? Est-il effrayé ? A-t-il été menacé ? Je veux le protéger. Amène-le-moi. Il ne doit pas rester seul ».

« Non. Pourquoi devrais-je te l'amener puisque c'est toi qui l'as blessé ? ». Le jeune homme grondait. Graeme roula sur son ventre en repoussant le parchemin sur le coté. Il se mit à genoux, puis sur un seul genou avant de se lever. Ses longs cheveux flottaient en vagues cuivrées autour de son torse nu, jusqu'à ses hanches. Il les rejeta en arrière.

« Moi ? Je l'ai blessé ? ». Lucius était stupéfait par l'accusation. Son expression reflétait la plus profonde incompréhension. « Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal ».

« Personne ne lui a dit ce que voulait dire faire partie du clan. Il a passé peu de temps avec les autres novices. Il ne comprend pas ce que c'est d'être un chaton, aucun d'entre vous ne lui a dit. Je ne peux pas le faire, parce que même si je suis la Mère et que j'appartiens d'une certaine façon au clan, je suis un humain. Je ne connais pas tout ce qu'il faut lui enseigner ». Draco parlait sur un ton de réprimande et il se rapprocha de son père.

« Je peux faire en sorte qu'il passe plus de temps avec les autres novices » dit finalement Lucius en relevant le menton et en fixant son fils. « Ainsi, il pourra apprendre nos manières de vivre. Est-ce ce que tu veux ? Maintenant dis-moi où je peux le trouver ? Que je puisse savoir qu'il est sauf ».

« Non. Père ! Tu vas le perdre si tu l'éloignes de toi pour le renvoyer avec eux ! Il n'est pas comme eux. Il n'a jamais été comme les autres. Déjà à l'école et encore maintenant » dit sèchement Draco. « Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es un roi. Tu peux voir dans les cœurs de ton peuple. Pourquoi pas dans celui de la personne qui t'aime à la folie ? De celui qui n'avait aucune idée qu'il pourrait te trouver en train de t'accoupler avec d'autres, parce que personne ne lui a dit que c'était notre façon de vivre ! ».

« Qui d'autre pourrait lui enseigner, Draco ? ». Lucius grondait d'impatience. « Tu viens juste de me reprocher de ne pas lui avoir dit et maintenant tu me dis que je ne dois pas l'envoyer vers ceux qui pourraient le mieux lui enseigner nos coutumes. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Que j'abandonne ce qui est mien de droit ? »

« Laisse-le apprendre de toi. Enseigne-lui » demanda Draco à son père avec sincérité. Lucius cligna des yeux. « Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, montre lui, avant de le briser. S'il te plait ! ».

« Le Roi ne fait pas l'école aux chatons » grogna Graeme, venant se placer au coté de son roi pour le soutenir. « Rien de bien ne vient des exceptions. Il pense qu'il est au dessus des lois du clan parce que tu l'as laissé dormir dans notre lit. Renvoie-le avec les chatons. C'est là sa place ».

Lucius s'assit sur le grand canapé. Il regarda tour à tour son fils et son troisième. « Deux personnes, que j'aime et qui ont de l'importance pour moi, me disent des choses opposées. Comment puis-je faire encore plus attention à ce qui me soucie déjà profondément. Lequel de vous a raison ? »

Lucius se tourna vers le fier léopard-garou aux cheveux cuivrés et à la peau pâle qui était son troisième. « Toi, Graeme, qui tient aux traditions ? Qui se tient à mes cotés, qui est beaucoup de ma force. Toi, que j'ai aimé depuis que tu étais bien plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui ? Pendant de longues années, tu m'as protégé, préservé du mal et tu as servi le clan. Est-ce dans cet esprit que tu m'offres tes conseils aujourd'hui ? »

Il leva la main pour arrêter une réponse rapide. « Non. Réfléchis, questionne toi vraiment et honnêtement, regarde à l'intérieur de toi, ensuite, lorsque je te demanderai une réponse, donne-la moi du fond de ton cœur. Dis-moi la vérité, ce que tu penses que je dois faire pour le bien du clan, du mien et de celui du chaton qui te dérange tant. Il est aussi sous ta protection, il est de ton clan, mon Troisième. Comment vas-tu t'assurer qu'il s'épanouisse sous ta protection ? »

« Et toi ». Lucius se tourna vers Draco. « Mon fils. Mère de l'héritier. Ami, je crois, de mon Élu, de celui qui s'est tenu près de toi pour tenir ta peur en respect. Ce que tu me dis, ta solution, est-elle la meilleure pour le clan, pour nos traditions, pour moi, et aussi pour Harry ? Est-ce que personne ne sera blessé par la manière dont tu veux me voir agir ? Mon Élu doit apprendre à vivre parmi nous. Il doit apprendre notre manière de vivre. Ou, notre mode de vie doit-il être changé ? Nos traditions abandonnées, ce qui a fonctionné pour notre clan pendant une éternité ? Parce qu'un chaton ne peut pas vivre avec nos lois telles qu'elles sont ? Avec qui allons-nous être injustes ? Penses-y mon fils ». Il fit un geste dans leur direction.

« Asseyez-vous et réfléchissez. Tous les deux ». Lucius partagea un regard intense avec chacun des hommes. « Pendant que vous réfléchissez, je vais appeler mon Élu. A moins que tu ne veuilles me dire où le trouver ? ». Draco secoua obstinément la tête. « Très bien. Je vais utiliser l'appel. Et ensuite, nous parlerons tous ensemble ».

**À**** suivre**


	36. Chapter 36

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **36** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

Paradise Of Readers, vous souhaite une **bonne fin d'année**

et une **bonne année 2010** que celle-ci, vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez!!!!

**&**

**&**

voici le 1er chapitre de la semaine

avec un peu en retard mais le chap est là, et c'est le principal!

Bonne lecture et à trés vite pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 36**

Harry ressentait l'appel. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose d'aussi formidable. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait lorsqu'il avait appris que Lucius pouvait l'appeler.

C'était comme être caressé par une main experte, mais de l'intérieur. La sensation, le besoin de suivre l'appel courait sur lui comme un murmure. Sur sa peau, le long de sa gorge, dans son ventre, autour de son cœur, chaque organe était noyé dans une impérieuse contrainte. Toutes les cellules de son corps désiraient profondément répondre à l'appel. Non. Pas à cause de la douleur. Mais, c'était impossible à ignorer. Presque impossible d'y désobéir.

Harry était habitué à la douleur. C'était ainsi que Voldemort l'avait appelé. Avec la douleur et la torture, sa cicatrice lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre, et la promesse de pire s'il ne venait pas à lui. Maintenant, ce n'était rien de tout ça. Harry se leva de sa pile de fourrures. L'idée de devoir aller vers cet homme, le roi, son roi, alors qu'il souffrait encore de l'avoir vu intimement enlacer un autre… ça brûlait. C'était de la douleur.

Il joua un moment avec l'idée de résister. Harry n'avait aucune illusion de ce coté. Il était fort. Il pourrait choisir de ne pas y aller. Ça l'attirait vers lui, mais il était capable d'enraciner ses pieds au sol et de résister. La question était, est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Il était fatigué. Il se sentait vidé. Vaguement triste. Engourdi. Pleurer lui faisait toujours cet effet. Ça créait une barrière entre lui et sa douleur. Dommage, l'engourdissement finissait toujours par passer et la souffrance n'attendait que ça pour revenir. Harry détestait ça. Il aurait préféré fuir. Il aurait du faire ça, se sauver, juste quelques mois plus tôt. Maintenant, il choisissait de ne pas fuir.

Il choisissait de répondre à l'appel.

Harry essuya ses yeux cuisants avec le dos de sa main. Ils étaient irrités et encore mouillés des larmes retenues dans les longs, longs cils. Il voulait y aller parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire face. Parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire que Lucius le voit dans cet état. C'était fini. Il avait aimé et avait été utilisé. C'était de sa faute, parce qu'il avait été naïf et confiant, parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté Graeme qui avait raison. Qui aurait pu penser que Graeme était le seul à être honnête ? Et Harry avait refusé de l'écouter.

Lucius a été le premier à remarquer la présence d'Harry sur le seuil de la porte. Il se leva et fit un geste pour inviter le jeune à entrer. Harry le regardait avec un visage vide de toute expression, un visage qui était la conséquence d'une douleur et d'un chagrin intenses, trempé par des larmes qu'il avait laissé sécher. Tendu, tiré et sévère. Lucius fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour causer une telle douleur au garçon. Draco disait que c'était son attitude envers le garçon. Lucius ne pouvait pas y croire.

Draco se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur Harry. Il l'enlaça. Harry regardait par-dessus l'épaule du garçon plus âgé, droit dans les yeux du roi du clan. Il reposait son menton sur la poitrine de Draco, enfouissant son visage dans la chair ferme; ainsi, seuls ses yeux étaient visibles derrière l'épaule de Draco, la partie inférieure de son visage était cachée. Graeme se tenait à coté du bureau, son visage reflétait la curiosité, plus inquisiteur et moins en colère que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu lorsque le plus vieux léopard-garou posait les yeux sur lui.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça » dit Harry, catégoriquement, sa voix assourdie par la chemise qu'il essayait de ne pas mordre. « Je veux partir ».

« Partir ? Partir où ? » Lui demanda Lucius, assis une fois de plus sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Draco conduisit Harry vers le canapé et l'installa dessus. Il essayait de prendre soin de lui. Harry était distant, les gestes de réconfort n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre, c'était comme s'ils étaient prodigués à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas être ici » dit Harry. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas lâcher le regard argenté de l'homme assis derrière le bureau. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque Graeme bougea mais qu'il ne put trouver la volonté de regarder dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lucius, sa voix était douce, du velours. Ses yeux gris n'étaient pas glacés, ils n'étaient pas froids. Ils regardaient avec gentillesse le jeune à qui il parlait. Son Élu. Harry réussit à hausser légèrement les épaules, essaya de regarder ailleurs et échoua. Il ne pouvait pas tomber dans ce piège, s'il vous plait, pas maintenant.

« Je suis la risée de tous, maintenant. Je t'ai laissé m'utiliser, me baiser en public, devant tous ceux qui voulaient regarder. Maintenant, j'ai rempli ma fonction, et c'est fini. Tu as Troy pour prendre ma place. Comme j'ai pris celle de Fred. Seigneur, je n'avais pas réalisé ce que je lui avais fait. J'espère qu'il pourra me pardonner un jour ». La voix d'Harry était toujours morne, elle passait difficilement sa gorge serrée, étrangement, elle paraissait presque normale, et Lucius savait qu'il pensait tous ces mots.

« Fred va bien. Tu ne l'as ni peiné, ni blessé d'aucune manière. Sa place n'a pas changé. Il est toujours mon Marqué et mon Revendiqué. Troy a la place qu'il doit avoir. Je l'ai marqué. Tu as ta place. Tu es mon Élu. Le clan est ta famille. Tu dois rester ici, où tu seras en sécurité et où nous prendrons soin de toi. Tu n'as rien fait d'honteux. Nous ne sommes pas des humains qui cachent leurs passions dans des pièces fermées »

« Je ne suis pas en sécurité ici. Je ne peux pas vivre à ta manière. Je ne veux pas. Je *veux* cacher ma passion dans une pièce fermée. Je ne veux pas avoir ça devant les yeux, quand tu prends tes amants, quelque soit leur nombre. Je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait d'autres ». Harry soupira et Draco resserra ses bras en fixant son père. « Il n'y en a qu'un que je veux. Je te veux toi, juste toi. Un amant qui serait le mien, que je n'aurais pas à partager, pas comme ça. Soit le roi du clan, prends soin d'eux, mais soit *mon* amant, fidèle, le mien. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Je pensais l'avoir. Maintenant, j'ai compris ».

Le silence s'installa alors que Lucius réfléchissait à ses mots. Puis Lucius s'adressa lentement et gentiment à Harry qui était misérablement pelotonné sur le coussin.

« Viens. Assieds-toi avec moi, Élu. Écoute. Graeme et Draco sont sur le point de me dire ce que je dois faire de toi. Ils pensent tous les deux que j'ai échoué avec toi, que je t'ai fait du tort. Cependant, chacun le voit de manière différente ». Lucius se leva et marcha vers le canapé puis s'assit sur le coussin près d'Harry.

Harry recula. Lucius l'ignora. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, le guidant pour qu'il pose sa tête sur sa poitrine, il pencha la tête pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Harry ne pouvait plus respirer. Ses doigts glissaient et tâtonnaient pour trouver une prise, ils s'entortillèrent dans les longs cheveux de soie pale et attrapèrent les puissants biceps. Les grandes mains caressaient ses cheveux. Harry souhaitait pouvoir se reculer. Mais la caresse… il en avait besoin. Le toucher de celui qui le blessait. Il en avait besoin. Il se cramponna à l'homme, plus aussi résolu.

Ces mains étaient tout. Elles prenaient sa force, sa capacité à nier à quel point il les voulait. Merlin, il était faible, si mou. Il tourna le visage dans l'étreinte qui le berçait, il abandonna la bataille, perdue d'avance, avec sa dignité et commença à pleurer.

**À**** suivre**


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **37** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**BONNE ANNÉE 2010 !!!!!**

**Que Santé, bonheurs et argents vous soit apportez**

**& **

**&**

Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine et le 1er de l'année !

La suite, bien sûre comme d'hab' !

Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 37**

Lucius l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ses longs doigts caressaient avec précaution sa joue, de la tempe au menton, son pouce traçait le contour de ses lèvres. Il le regarda profondément dans les yeux tout en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Les yeux étaient remplis des larmes qu'Harry avaient versées. Lucius essuya les larmes salées et amères du bout de ses doigts. Il souleva son élu, le rapprocha et embrassa sa joue humide.

Ces baisers n'étaient pas des baisers de passion. Ces baisers étaient des baisers d'amour. Harry le savait. Il le sentait. Il ne posa pas la question. Mais alors, pourquoi Lucius était-il allé en voir un autre ? Sans se cacher, dans un couloir, là où tout le clan pouvait voir son infidélité. Il ne l'avait pas fait furtivement. Il l'avait fait comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Là où Harry pouvait en être témoin. Là où il pouvait lui arracher le cœur.

Harry se cramponnait au Roi. Ce n'était pas juste. Peu importe à quel point il était fort, il ne pourrait jamais être aussi fort que le besoin d'amour de son cœur. Sous les caresses de Lucius, il était sans défense. Son corps hurlait en réclamant Lucius. Son corps était prêt à tout endurer pour le garder. Son cœur se brisait.

« Harry ». Un murmure, un son doux et tendre, ensuite des lèvres effleurèrent son visage. Jusqu'à sa bouche tordue par la douleur. Il l'embrassa.

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir ». Il le suppliait tout en s'accrochant fermement à lui pour être sur que Lucius ne puisse pas le libérer. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te suffis pas ? »

« Tu me suffis, Harry » lui dit Lucius. Sans desserrer son étreinte. « Je t'aime, je te désire et j'ai besoin de toi ».

« Mais pourquoi désires-tu les autres ? Si je te suffis ? » Demanda Harry. Angoissé. « Si je te suffis, alors débarrasses-toi d'eux ! ».

« Je suis le roi. Il m'appartient de les aimer et de prendre soin d'eux. Comme j'aime et je prends soin de mon fils, de toi, de Graeme, d'Amrys, de l'héritier qui va naître. De chacun d'entre vous. J'en prends certains dans mes fourrures, d'autres non. Ma vie appartient au clan. Et le clan me donne ce dont j'ai besoin » dit Lucius après une minute. Il raffermit sa prise autour du garçon tremblant.

« Soit leur roi. Mais soit mon amant. S'il te plait » supplia Harry. « Pourquoi m'écartes-tu ? Je te donne tout. Je t'ai laissé… ». Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas à haute voix. Pas maintenant. Mais il le pensait… Lucius a été son premier. Il a fait pour lui ce qu'il n'avait même jamais pensé faire avec un autre homme.

« Je suis ton amant ». La riche voix de Lucius lui offrait des mots apaisants. « Tu as mon cœur ».

« Je t'ai vu ! Je t'ai vu avec Troy ! Comment peux-tu être mon amant et lui faire l'amour ? » Grogna Harry.

« Il est l'un de mes chatons. C'est mon rôle de le prendre et de faire attention à lui. C'est mon rôle de prendre du plaisir avec lui. Il n'est pas mon amant. Toi, je t'ai pris dans mon lit. N'as-tu pas écouté ? Je t'ai accepté là où aucun de mes ancêtres n'avait jamais admis son chaton ou son amant. Je suis le seul, dans toute notre histoire, qui ait pris un chaton et qui l'ait autorisé à dire à qui voulait bien l'entendre que j'étais son amant ».

« Je t'ai vu » s'exclama Harry. Il martelait la poitrine de Lucius avec ses poings. « J'ai vu. J'ai vu ! »

« N'as-tu rien entendu de ce que je t'ai dit ? » demanda tristement Lucius. Il retira les boucles noires humides du visage d'Harry.

« Ce sont des mots, simplement… » Insista Harry. Lucius posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour arrêter le flux d'accusations.

« Arrêtes. Idiot. Penses-tu que je dise ces mots à tout le monde ? Est-ce que j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre mon amant ? Qui d'autre ai-je pris dans mon lit ? Combien de fois t'ai-je écarté pour prendre quelqu'un d'autre dans mes fourrures ? Je ne t'ai jamais fait ça » dit Lucius dans un grognement.

« Je ne veux pas partager mon amant ! Si je ne peux pas être le seul, alors laisse-moi partir ! »

Lucius se recula. Harry enfonça ses doigts dans les bras du grand homme, le tenant avec la force du désespoir. Empêchant Lucius de le libérer. L'homme ne faisait d'ailleurs pas de réels efforts en ce sens. Il était assis calmement, tristement. Il regardait le jeune homme malheureux dans ses bras. En se demandant comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là.

Le silence s'épaississait.

« Il t'a dit que tu étais le premier. Et tout ce que tu peux demander est pourquoi tu n'es pas le seul ». Graeme fut le premier à rompre le silence. « Tu prends l'honneur qu'il te fait pour lui jeter au visage. Nous ne sommes pas des humains ! Notre Roi n'est pas un moldu qui peut être contraint par le sexe et les menaces à nier ses besoins, à renier le clan et les besoins du clan. Et maintenant tu lui demandes ça comme si ce n'était rien du tout. Tu lui demandes de devenir humain, d'abandonner nos lois, notre façon de vivre ».

Graeme ralentit, il secoua la tête et respira pour se calmer. Puis, il reprit en fixant Harry de ses grands yeux noirs expressifs. La paume de Lucius était délicatement posée sur la joue d'Harry.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord. Sous prétexte que nos lois ne sont pas écrites. Nous devons les abandonner. Tu es venu à nous. Tu as été transformé. Tu appartiens au clan. *Nous* n'appartenons pas au monde que tu as quitté pour venir ici. Il y a des traditions, des façons de nous comporter. J'ai essayé de te le dire. J'ai essayé de te montrer ta place. J'ai essayé de prendre soin d'un chaton qui était en train de s'égarer. Qui refusait d'être dirigé. Et tu n'as pas écouté. Tu m'as défié. Le Troisième du clan. Défié par un simple chaton.

Graeme sourit avec mépris, puis s'arrêta pour rassembler ses idées avant de reprendre. Son visage flamboyait.

« Mon Roi m'a demandé de peser longuement les mots que j'allais prononcer. Il m'a dit de ne pas parler sous le coup d'une colère irréfléchie. Il m'a dit de donner de sages conseils, pas des mots passionnés. Il m'a rappelé qu'il m'appartenait de prendre soin de toi, de t'aimer comme un membre de mon clan. Ton bien-être est de ma responsabilité. C'est mon rôle de t'encourager, de t'enseigner, aussi bien que de te punir. Je ne peux pas faire uniquement une de ces choses. Si je n'en faisais qu'une, alors j'aurais échoué auprès de toi, j'aurais échoué auprès du clan tout entier ».

« Alors, écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. En sachant que j'ai pesé mes mots et qu'ils viennent de mon cœur » dit le grand et élégant léopard-garou en se plaçant devant le chaton qui était dans les bras de son roi…

**À**** suivre**


	38. Chapter 38

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **38** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Voici le 1er chapitre de la semaine !

Une tonne de merci pour vos messages

Bonne lecture et à jeudi ou vendredi pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 38**

« Je vois son amour pour toi », commença Graeme, sa voix de ténor était tranchante, assez coupante pour blesser. Il se redressa, grand et fier, portant sur Harry un regard tellement intense qu'il en était presque une menace. Harry ressentit l'impulsion de disparaitre, de se cacher plus profondément dans l'étreinte de Lucius. Il ressentit aussi son instinct de défense s'éveiller, l'obligation de se battre, de se défendre. Il sentait sa magie augmenter.

« Ne fais pas… » Commença Harry, furieux; les dents serrées. Lucius glissa sa main sur le front d'Harry jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il frôla les joues du garçon. Il lui parla.

« Écoutes. Écoute les mots autant que le ton. Ne laisse pas le ton te pousser à te battre » murmura doucement le Roi, son souffle tourbillonnant sur la joue d'Harry. Harry déglutit. Sa gorge était soudain brulante et serrée. Le privant de sa rage, de sa motivation à se battre, le laissant seulement avec la peur et la douleur. Il était, une fois de plus, au bord des larmes. Lucius le berçait. Graeme releva le menton, ses lèvres pleines formaient une mince ligne.

« Je sais que mon roi aime sérieusement. Il ne change pas ses sentiments comme certains tous les quatre matins. Son amour est durable. J'ai peur pour lui parce qu'il t'aime. J'ai peur que tu le détruises, que tu détruises ce qu'il est. Il est un grand roi. Il est ce dont le clan a besoin. Il fait respecter nos traditions, il nous donne de la force et de bons conseils. Son esprit nous guide à travers les ténèbres et les temps troublés ».

Graeme fit une pause et regarda Lucius. Ils partagèrent un regard chargé de sens. L'air semblait suspendu par le pouvoir de leurs deux magies. Graeme redressa les épaules et se mit à arpenter le sol de pierre.

« Nous avons échoué quelque part avec toi, Potter. Tu ne connais pas le fonctionnement du clan et la façon dont nous faisons les choses, ni même pourquoi. Nous ne te l'avons jamais dit. Ta transformation n'était pas voulue. Personne n'est venu à toi pour te dire ce à quoi tu devais t'attendre. Personne ne t'a guidé. Blaise t'a surveillé pendant un moment mais tu t'es échappé. Personne n'a pris de mesure pour y remédier. Il y a une raison pour que les chatons restent ensemble. Les chatons sont là les uns pour les autres, pour l'amitié et parce que c'est nécessaire. Ils répondent aux questions et prennent soin les uns des autres ». Graeme secoua la tête. Il arpentait le centre de la pièce et s'échauffait au fur et à mesure de son discours. Il contracta ses larges épaules et se retourna brusquement pour fixer Harry.

« Tu penses être différent. Dans la façon dont tu es devenu l'un des nôtres. Dans ce que tu étais avant de venir à nous. Draco nous a bien fait comprendre que c'était d'une grande importance. Que tu ne cédais pas à une crise d'adolescent, que tu étais vraiment différent. Je ne sais pas à quel point cette affirmation est vraie. Mais j'ai entendu ses mots et je ne les écarte pas » dit Graeme. Il était face à Harry et Lucius. Il examinait le visage d'Harry comme s'il pouvait y trouver des traces de la différence dont avait parlé Draco.

« Notre Roi t'a rencontré avant que le reste d'entre nous ne te recueille. Il t'a touché, il t'a pris dans ses bras. Il a pris le rôle qu'aurait du avoir tes semblables, les chatons. Il avait deux choix, ce jour là, te prendre ou te tuer ». Graeme sembla hésiter, ses lèvres frémirent puis reprirent un pli obstiné et Harry sentit qu'il avait gardé pour lui une partie de ce qu'il voulait dire. Graeme tendit un long bras musclé et l'agita comme s'il chassait quelque chose au loin.

« En fait, il s'est lié à toi. En un instant. Pas progressivement ce qui aurait permis au lien d'être guidé, renforcé. Il t'a pris et t'a marqué. Trop vite. Tu n'as pas compris ce que signifiait être marqué. Ensuite, avant que tu te sois adapté, il t'a Revendiqué. Plus personne d'autre ne pouvait coucher avec toi et t'enseigner la manière dont le clan partage le sexe. Parce qu'il t'a fait sien trop vite. Ce n'était pas une chose avisée à faire. Un chaton ne devrait jamais avoir un seul amant ». Les yeux bleu foncé rencontrèrent les gris pâle. Lucius ne leva aucune objection à l'analyse.

Harry se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu être transformé, ou avait voulu être pris cette première fois. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Le choix lui avait été retiré. Maintenant, Graeme exposait ses propres griefs, presque dans les mêmes termes que les siens. Faisant ressentir à Harry que tout était de sa faute.

« J'aurais voulu te prendre, chaton. Les autres membres du clan aussi. Nous t'aurions montré, comme nous avons montré à Ron et aux autres chatons. Il aurait pu y avoir beaucoup d'entre nous pour te montrer le chemin… progressivement. Pour te montrer que nous ne sommes pas comme ces humains répressifs avec lesquels tu vivais. Que nous prenons soin de toi, contrairement aux humains ». Maintenant, Harry sentait ses sentiments évoluer. Il se blottit plus profondément dans les bras qui le tenaient, laissant échapper une respiration tremblante, enfouissant son visage dans la fraiche odeur de la peau soyeuse. Lucius caressait ses cheveux. Harry n'était pas gourmand, il voulait seulement un amant. Pas des douzaines. Mais, Graeme continua d'une voix plus introspective.

Ensuite, presque tout de suite, il t'a nommé son Élu. Le premier Élu de son règne. Et tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que signifiait être l'Élu. Tu n'avais aucune idée du pouvoir qu'il te donnait, pouvoir au sein du clan, pouvoir sur lui. Tu es son choix. Son aide, la sécurité de son cœur. Tu peux l'atteindre lorsque les autres ne sont pas autorisés à l'approcher. Il y a une raison pour que les chatons ne soient pas habituellement nommés Élu. Ce n'est pas une position facile à tenir ». Le plus vieux léopard-garou resta un moment silencieux. Draco émit un son de protestation, comme s'il allait le contredire, mais Graeme le regarda et il resta tranquille.

« L'Élu détient une grande responsabilité, ce n'est pas une position pour un enfant, peu importe à quel point il est extraordinaire ». Graeme concédait à Draco ce point qu'Harry était différent, en voyant à quel point le jeune était impatient de le faire. « Je ne suis pas surpris que tu ne réalises pas la place que tu tiens. Je suis à la fois en colère et effrayé que cela t'ait été imposé. Le lien n'est pas toujours volontaire. Ça peut être forgé en un instant et même l'homme le plus fort ne peut pas le renier. Une fois que c'est fait, c'est difficile à défaire. J'ai peur de ce que tu veux lui faire. J'ai peur que lorsqu'il te tendra la main et qu'il aura besoin de toi, tu veuilles le punir pour un affront imaginaire et que tu le renies. Et, en faisant ça, que tu fasses payer le clan tout entier. Je pense que tu n'es pas prêt pour ce qu'il t'a donné ».

Harry se détourna du regard intense, son visage était rouge. C'était comme si Graeme lui demandait s'il était assez responsable et adulte pour accepter la vérité de ses paroles. Harry savait qu'il était en colère, qu'il voulait se battre et exposer ses demandes. Il voulait se battre pour son droit à ne pas être utilisé, à ne pas être blessé. Graeme était en train de lui dire, s'il avait bien compris, que ce n'était pas lui le problème. Que ses propres besoins et désirs n'entraient pas en considération, qu'ils étaient la plus petite partie de tout cela. Que la position qu'Harry pensait avoir, en tant qu'amant de Lucius, était en fait beaucoup plus importante.

Une fois de plus, la vie d'Harry ne pouvait pas être facile, ne pouvait pas être simple. Il combattait l'envie de bouder, d'hurler ses volontés et d'insister pour qu'elles soient prises en compte ou de menacer de partir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas demander que ses besoins passent d'abord, juste cette fois, juste pour cette seule chose ? Il ne luttait pas pour retomber dans des modèles qui avaient fait leurs preuves, ceux qui avaient fonctionné auparavant. Il y avait eu trop de changements. Ça faisait mal. Où était sa sécurité ? Son intérêt ? Pourquoi devait-il abandonner ce dont il avait besoin, encore une fois ? Ce n'était pas trop demander. Un amant qui lui soit fidèle.

Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se leva et rejoignit Graeme.

« Tu es dans le clan depuis longtemps. Tu as été élevé par des parents qui appartenaient au clan. C'est ce que tu connais. Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit amené ici, n'avait même pas la moindre idée de notre existence. C'est difficile pour lui de te comprendre, comme c'est difficile pour toi de le comprendre ».

Harry s'est aussi assis. « Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir un lycanthrope ! » dit-il hargneusement.

« C'est-ce que je veux dire » dit Graeme. « Tu n'es pas prêt pour être l'Élu. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu es l'un d'entre nous. Ça ne peut pas être changé. Alors, l'évoquer est absurde ».

Harry grogna et bondit sur ses pieds. « Ce n'est pas absurde, bordel ! » hurla-t-il, la voix choquée et les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage. « Je suis tellement fatigué des gens qui me disent ''c'est comme ça et pas autrement ''. Je ne l'accepterai plus jamais ! ».

Graeme baissa la tête en la secouant. Il soupira puis regarda en direction de Lucius qui était tranquillement assis en regardant sa main droite, tenue fermement par son Élu. Harry ne semblait même pas conscient qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main alors qu'il était debout près du canapé, écumant de rage. Défiant le troisième du clan.

**À**** suivre**


	39. Chapter 39

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **39** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Ça fait plaisir que vous aimez toujours autant, vos messages nous le prouves !

Continuez surtout, et rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 39**

En un instant, Graeme fut sur Harry. Il se tenait à quelques pas et en une fraction de seconde, il lui serrait fortement la gorge. Il le souleva et le secoua au dessus de Lucius et du canapé, comme s'il était une feuille flottant dans le vent. Lucius l'attrapa, le maintenant délicatement en sécurité.

Draco poussa un cri angoissé et démarra immédiatement. Graeme se tourna vers lui et leva un doigt. Draco fit un pas en arrière et s'accroupit sans le vouloir sur le sol. Graeme le regardait durement, lançant un avertissement, puis il se tourna et marcha à grands pas sur un Harry éberlué, qui gisait stupéfait, la respiration saccadée. Lucius le tint à nouveau, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, la chaleur sous lui, des mains qui le tenaient fermement. Sécurité.

« Tu es un chaton » dit Graeme, dans un doux sifflement, en se penchant. Harry sentit son corps se transformer en gelée à l'entente du sifflement, son cœur battait douloureusement fort. Il s'attendait à ressentir de la peur, et elle était bien là, loin derrière, mais il était vaincu bien plus profondément par quelque chose de complètement différent.

Ça avait commencé au moment où les mains de Graeme s'étaient refermées sur sa gorge. Ça avait grandi lorsque l'homme l'avait projeté. Et maintenant, alors qu'il était penché au-dessus de lui, juste comme ça, la reddition. Le refus de se battre. La soumission à une autre volonté. Harry avait le souffle coupé, il était incapable de se défendre. Son corps ne voulait pas obéir à cet appel urgent. Son corps voulait quelque chose de complètement différent.

« N'essaye pas de m'insulter. N'essaye pas de me défier ». Graeme se rapprocha, passant une jambe sur le jeune avachi, le repoussant dans les coussins et profondément contre Lucius. Les durs globes de ses fesses reposaient sur les cuisses de Harry. Harry immobile miaula. Lucius grogna et Harry fit de même mais le son qui sortit de lui était plus plaintif, une supplication, un son plein d'espoir. Graeme sourit en entendant ce son. Sa main flottait sur Harry, exploratrice, fureteuse, caressante, affectueuse, approbatrice.

« Tu as râlé que j'étais dans l'erreur. Laisse-moi t'éclairer. Écoute ce que dit ton corps ». Sa voix était désormais un doux murmure. La main de Graeme cessa son exploration pour serrer le menton d'Harry, le serrant juste un peu.

« Tu es un chaton. Je suis le troisième. J'ai été à ta place. Tu n'as pas été à la mienne. J'ai du aussi apprendre à obéir. Maintenant, c'est à toi d'apprendre ». Son visage se rapprochait encore et encore, ses yeux magnifiques s'ancraient dans ceux d'Harry. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, révélant ses crocs. Harry poussa un petit cri. Ses os se liquéfiaient. Les caresses de Lucius se faisaient apaisantes sur ses flancs.

Tu ne peux pas marcher debout avant de marcher à quatre pattes, chaton. Et personne ne t'a dit comment marcher à quatre pattes. Je veux t'apprendre à marcher à quatre pattes, à marcher et à courir ». Harry essayait de se dégager mais son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir. Ses muscles étaient mous, il sentait Lucius remuer sous lui pour mieux supporter son poids et celui de Graeme.

Et ce petit mouvement était incroyable. Son chéri derrière lui. Graeme devant. Force et amour derrière. Force et demande de contrôle devant. La prise de Lucius était tendre, toujours protectrice mais elle n'arrêtait ou n'entravait pas Graeme. Harry voulait être tenu, juste comme ça. Il commença à pousser en voulant plus de contact. Graeme grogna fortement et un grondement provenait de sa large poitrine. Harry fondait, son estomac se soulevait. Oh Seigneur. Graeme s'allongeait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas…

La main de Lucius quitta la taille d'Harry pour remonter sur le bras de Graeme, les doigts minces s'enroulèrent avec apaisement autour du poignet du Troisième, mais pas fortement, sans l'entraver. Ils étaient juste là. Tenant Graeme alors que celui-ci tenait le visage d'Harry. Graeme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, laissant filtrer des flashs de lumière noire. Il releva son visage, regardant par-dessus les épaules du novice, droit dans les yeux de son Roi.

Harry vit les lèvres de Graeme s'entrouvrirent et il sentit la respiration du léopard-garou devenir plus rapide, plus profonde, plus forte. Alors que le grand homme se soulevait pour se rapprocher de Lucius, leurs corps se frôlèrent, la peau douce comme de la soie d'un ventre dénudé et d'une poitrine passa sur son propre torse. La main qui tenait son menton changea de position, les doigts s'enfouirent dans la chevelure noire en désordre, les ongles coururent intensément et profondément sur son crâne, raidissant chaque nerf de son corps et provoquant une chair de poule de sa tête à ses orteils.

Les gémissements d'Harry s'arrêtèrent le temps du mouvement ascendant de Graeme. Le léopard-garou plus âgé le regarda, fixant ses pupilles dilatées sur le visage du jeune homme, sur les joues rougies. Graeme s'arrêta, une expression affamée traversa ses yeux, il lécha ses lèvres. Harry miaula à nouveau. Suppliant. Même lui devait admettre que c'était ainsi que le son devait être interprété. Besoin. Urgence.

Harry était confus et pantelant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

« Tu es en train de demander les faveurs d'un léopard dominant » lui dit Lucius avec la plus grande douceur. « C'est l'instinct. Tu ne peux pas le combattre. Et tu ne dois pas. C'est naturel. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit t'effrayer ».

« Je… » Commença Harry.

« Non. Ne sois pas effrayé » murmura Graeme pesant lourdement et chaudement sur Harry. « Cette sensation est normale. Nous l'avons tous ressentie à un moment ou un autre ».

« C'est vrai. Laisse-la t'envahir. Ressens là. Je suis là. Graeme est là. Tu es en sécurité ».

Harry soupira. Il sentait…

Chaleur.

Sécurité.

Bien-être.

« Harry ? » Draco se tenait près du canapé, agenouillé, ses doigts fins tenaient sa chemise. « Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

Harry releva des yeux abasourdis sur le visage de son ami blond. Sur le regard soucieux, l'expression anxieuse. Harry réfléchit un moment à la question. Il découvrit une réponse inattendue.

« Oui. Je vais bien » dit-il. Et étrangement, c'était vrai.

**À suivre**


	40. Chapter 40

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **40** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour vos reviews

Voici le 1er chapitre de la semaine,

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 40**

« Non » dit Harry. Il levait un regard furieux sur le grand gardien de nuit. Yaji lui retourna son regard menaçant. « Je sais que Graeme veut que je comprenne ce qu'est le clan, mais je ne serais jamais d'accord avec ça ».

« ça ? C'est quoi ? » Demanda Yaji. Ses courts cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés et bouclaient autour de son visage et dans sa nuque. Les yeux noirs fixaient gentiment jeune homme. Harry avait du mal à croire que c'était l'homme avec qui il avait combattu lors de sa première transformation. Il ne montrait aucun signe de colère. Il était grand, masculin et assez beau dans un genre sauvage. Mais Harry n'allait pas coucher avec lui. Peu importe que Graeme soutienne que c'était nécessaire.

« ça… Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi » dit Harry fermement en faisant un mouvement de la main entre eux. Les sourcils de Yaji se relevèrent très haut sur son front. « Et si tu veux me faire payer pour t'avoir griffé, dis-le tout de suite ».

« Tu es l'Élu, évidemment que nous n'allons pas coucher ensemble. Et je ne vais pas te faire de mal pour le combat pendant ta transformation ». Le grand homme était scandalisé. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser de telles choses ? »

« Heu ». Maintenant Harry rougissait. D'accord. Il semblerait qu'il ait sauté trop vite aux conclusions. Mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour baisser totalement sa garde. Après tout, Yaji venait de rentrer dans la pièce en annonçant que Graeme l'avait envoyé pour éduquer Harry. Et, en ce qui concernait Harry, quoi que Graeme puisse être par ailleurs, il restait un obsédé sexuel. « Alors, si ce n'est pas du sexe… qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

« Je suis ici pour t'habituer à être touché » répondit Yaji, comme si cette affirmation était parfaitement naturelle. Harry était toujours méfiant. Pas certain du tout qu'il voulait être touché. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur Yaji, en dehors du fait que Draco était proche de l'homme.

« Touché ? Touché comment ? ». Parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de façons d'être touché et Harry n'était pas d'accord avec certaines d'entre elles. Certaines qui ne se produiraient jamais.

« Je vais te prendre dans mes bras ». Yaji semblait impatient, regardant l'homme plus mince de toute sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi ? ». Harry défiait l'homme. Yaji le regardait comme s'il était complètement fou. Bien sur, parce que le Troisième l'avait envoyé pour le faire. Harry se renfrogna et céda. « Oh d'accord. *Si* tu réponds à mes questions, je m'assois avec toi. Marché conclu ? Et si tu ne touches pas là en bas. Pas question d'attraper ou de caresser mes fesses, ou… » Harry fit un geste vague vers son entrejambe.

« Marché conclu. Je ne me le permettrais jamais sans la permission du Roi ».Harry avait pu se tromper, mais il lui semblait que les coins de la bouche de l'homme s'étaient relevés. Et il fut surpris lorsque le gardien léopard-garou l'attrapa. Harry émit un couinement de protestation lorsqu'il fut installé sur les genoux de l'homme alors que Yaji s'asseyait sur la pile de fourrures.

« Hey ! » Harry avait pensé s'asseoir *à coté* de l'homme, c'était son plan. Peut-être avec un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le plan de l'homme. Yaji le tenait confortablement. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans l'enlacement, merci Merlin. Ce n'était pas si mal. Avec mauvaise humeur, Harry décida qu'il devait chasser cette pensée. Il respira prudemment.

« D'accord, tu me tiens. Je vais poser mes questions. Parles moi de la Pièce des Règles ». Questions et réponses devraient distraire son esprit du toucher. De la sensation des cuisses épaisses sous ses fesses. De la chaude odeur masculine, un peu épicée. Vraiment agréable.

« La Pièce des Règles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Yaji, passant une main de haut en bas sur le bras d'Harry. Harry sursauta mais s'en accommoda en se mordant les lèvres. Il voulait sincèrement en savoir plus sur la pièce et il avait d'autres interrogations pour lesquelles il serait heureux d'avoir des réponses.

« Tu sais, la pièce en pierres, celle avec les règles… les lois sur les murs. Sur le sol. Vers l'aile ouest » clarifia Harry en regardant les expressions qui se reflétaient sur le visage expressif, confusion, surprise et profond intérêt.

« Le Temple ? Comment connais-tu le Temple ? » Demanda Yaji.

« Je l'ai trouvé ». Harry n'avait aucun scrupule à mentir pour protéger Draco.

« Mais… Seuls les prophètes et les trois dirigeants peuvent entrer dans le Temple. Il y a des protections magiques contre les invasions » dit Yaji. Ses mains, après s'être arrêtées une minute, revenaient caresser et masser de haut en bas le dos d'Harry. Une main massait son mollet et c'était très, très bon. 'Les lèvres serrées pour arrêter un gémissement', plutôt bon.

« Je… Je suis simplement entré ». Harry mit de coté le fait que Draco était avec lui. S'il devait avoir des problèmes, et bien soit, mais il n'allait pas y mêler Draco. « Je n'ai eu aucun problème pour entrer ».

Le bras de Yaji supportait son dos, il sentait jouer les muscles épais. Finalement, cette histoire de toucher n'était pas si mauvaise.

« Nous n'allons pas parler du Temple. Si tu as besoin de réponses à ce sujet, Kaithas pourra t'aider. As-tu d'autres questions ? ». Yaji était ferme, inflexible dans son refus de parler du Temple. Harry considéra ses options et décida de passer à autre chose.

« Hmmm. D'accord » grogna Harry dans sa barbe. Puis, il éleva la voix. « Parle-moi de Lucius ».

« Notre Roi ? »

« Oui »

« Qu'aimerais-tu savoir ? »

« Depuis combien de temps est-il roi ? »

« Depuis dix ans avant la naissance de Draco. Il était marié à Narcissa mais il a fallu plusieurs années avant que Draco soit conçu et vienne au monde. Elle n'a pas pu mener les quatre premiers enfants à terme. Sa famille est résistante à la lycanthropie. Son corps rejetait les enfants qui étaient susceptibles de devenir des lycanthropes s'ils étaient nés. Le roi a été terriblement attristé lorsque, des années après, il a découvert la raison de la perte de ses enfants ».

« Wow ! Pauvre Lucius. Et pauvre Narcissa ». Harry pouvait seulement imaginer ce que ça pouvait être d'avoir une vie qui grandit à l'intérieur de soi puis de la perdre. Quatre fois. Un déchirement.

Les lèvres de Yaji se retroussèrent sur un grognement. « Elle a été l'artisan de son propre malheur, à cause de sa duplicité. Et de celui du Roi. Elle a fait payer ses désirs à son roi et à ce clan ».

« Seigneur. J'espère que Draco n'aura pas de problèmes ». Harry sent l'homme qui le tient se raidir.

« Kaithas croit que tout se passera bien. Il a consulté le sorcier des Potions à l'école. Docteur Snape » affirma fermement Yaji.

« Le Professeur Snape. Il sait que Draco est enceint ? ». C'était logique. Snape était proche de la famille Malfoy. Draco a besoin de potions pour aider sa grossesse. Aussi mal à l'aise qu'il soit avec le Maitre des Potions, Harry doit lui reconnaitre une immense compétence.

« Oui. Il est venu souvent au Manoir ».

« Draco va bien » affirma Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas se poser la question et risquer une autre réponse. « Et lorsque l'héritier sera né, il sera la Mère. Et Amrys le Sire »

« C'est exact »

« Vont-ils se marier » demanda vivement Harry. « Est-il habituel que le Sire épouse la Mère ? ». Il savait qu'Androméda ne l'avait pas fait mais elle avait, dans l'esprit d'Harry, des manières anormales. Il ne l'utilisait pas pour mesurer un comportement normal pour le clan.

« La Mère et le Sire ? Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Amrys le ferait s'il y était tenu. Mais, Draco, je pense, refuserait » dit le gardien sur un ton de confidence.

« Je pense que tu as raison » dit Harry. Et il se rappela toutes les choses qu'il avait entendues à propos du grand gardien et de Mantheer protégeant Draco. Les sentiments qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres étaient profonds. Durables. Peut-être qu'ils aimaient Draco ? Une pensée à méditer.

« Est-ce que Draco veut t'épouser ? » demanda franchement Harry.

Il aimait l'odeur de cet homme. Il pouvait imaginer Draco tomber amoureux de lui, si Draco se fatiguait des filles. Il avait une odeur chaude, agréable et plus qu'un peu sexy.

'Harry' pensa-t-il, 'tu deviens une vraie pute'.

**À**** suivre**


	41. Chapter 41

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **41** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Voici la suite!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews!!!!

Bonne lecture et passez un bon week-end!!!!!

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 41**

Sybil ramassa le fragile flacon luminescent et le roula dans sa main, réchauffant l'épais liquide à l'intérieur. C'était le concentré qu'elle avait extrait de la serviette imbibée de sang. C'était puissant, renforcé avec toute la magie qu'elle était capable de générer et quelques gouttes étaient suffisante pour sa potion de Polynectar.

Elle se retourna pour regarder la femme endormie sur son lit. Des membres longs et ronds, sensuellement féminine, et exhalant un puissant charme sexuel, quelque chose que Sybil, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été totalement sans attrait, n'avait jamais eu. Un sex-appeal flagrant. Ajouter le sang de cette femme à la potion était une bonne idée. Une de ses meilleures, ces derniers temps. Elle se laissa aller à un sourire hideux. Elle caressait le flacon tout en réfléchissant à la prochaine partie de son plan.

Le sang de la femme, Androméda, servira à augmenter la concentration de la potion, elle sera ainsi suffisante pour les transformer toutes les deux. Sybil voulait une compagne dans sa recherche de plus de proies. Et pour Draco. Ce morveux pleurnichard avait été la raison de l'échec cuisant de son plan initial. Il devait payer pour ça. Androméda, par son appartenance à la famille Malfoy, pouvait lui donner des accès que Sybil seule n'aurait eu aucune chance d'obtenir. Elle sourit à nouveau. Ça marcherait peut-être mieux.

Trelawney incorpora patiemment une fraction du concentré à son chaudron qui bouillonnait doucement. Elle mélangea, comptant mentalement le temps nécessaire, faisant attention de garder des mouvements calmes et toujours à la vitesse adaptée, de façon à ne pas faire mousser la mixture. Elle avait fait ça tellement de fois que c'était devenu une seconde nature, elle connaissait le moment précis pour ajouter la contribution d'Androméda.

Goutte par goutte, elle ajouta le sang frais. Humant le résultat toutes les minutes, après chaque ajout, jusqu'à obtenir l'odeur de la perfection. La potion était parfaite, oui, et exquise, une odeur sans défaut, elle renifla et sourit. Le ruban de fumée qui s'élevait du breuvage terminé était entêtant et Sybil l'inhala, en remplissant ses poumons alors qu'elle puisait au fond du chaudron et divisait le contenu en deux portions. Elle but la sienne en se dirigeant vers Androméda. Une déglutition difficile et c'était avalé, libérant la magie escomptée.

Une rapide incantation et Androméda était réveillée et obligée de boire le verre que tenait Sybil, deux rapides déglutitions, un moment d'écœurement, et c'était avalé. Ensuite, Androméda retomba lourdement sur le lit, victime de hauts le cœur. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à convulser, alors que le Professeur Trelawney, en pleine transformation, la regardait avec satisfaction. Quel fantastique physique, plus imposant qu'avant, plus élégant, plus agile. Ha, c'était parfait, vraiment parfait.

**§*&o&*§**

Les chatons étaient dehors, tous sous leur forme de léopard, batifolant dans les grandes herbes, se poursuivant les uns les autres et profitant pleinement de la possibilité de courir à pleine puissance. Harry, au début embarrassé à l'idée de courir en rond et de jouer comme un petit enfant, était complètement pris par le jeu au bout de quelques minutes.

Entre les chatons et les bois, Yaji, Mantheer et les autres gardiens patrouillaient pour prévenir toute approche camouflée ou attaque des chatons.

Dumbledore avait à contrecœur transmis la nouvelle d'une autre attaque sur le campus de Poudlard. Fatale, comme elles l'avaient toutes été, à part celle d'Harry. Le Ministère de la Magie avait envoyé des Aurors pour observer le territoire mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé de substantiel jusqu'ici. Leur présence avait, semble-t-il, au moins stoppé les attaques. Le peu d'informations récoltées étaient celles que Lucius avait déjà découvert tout seul depuis longtemps. La créature n'était pas naturelle, c'était une abomination de magie noire.

Il n'y avait aucune description physique de l'agresseur, aucun témoin, et le lieu du crime était tellement déchiqueté que peu d'informations pouvaient en être tirées. Dumbledore lui-même s'était déplacé dans la zone pour l'examiner à l'aide de la magie, sans résultat. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de la pister. L'attaque avait été encore plus brutale et catastrophique que les précédentes. L'enfant avait du être identifié par des moyens magiques parce que toute identification visuelle avait été impossible.

Lucius avait clairement fait savoir qu'aucun des chatons ne retournerait à Poudlard dans ces conditions. Et un Dumbledore grincheux avait finalement admis que cette précaution était judicieuse et apparemment toujours nécessaire.

C'est pourquoi aucun des chatons n'était autorisé à sortir sans escorte. Et tous les membres du clan devaient circuler à deux ou mieux en groupe jusqu'à ce que l'agresseur soit attrapé.

Les chatons s'étaient plutôt bien conduits dans l'ensemble et maintenant, ils étaient dehors pour dépenser toute l'énergie qu'ils avaient retenue lors de leur enfermement forcé dans le Manoir. Lucius avait finalement donné sa permission lorsqu'il avait trouvé des chatons en train de faire la course dans les couloirs du sous-sol. Ils lui étaient rentré dedans, l'avaient fait tomber avec eux et rouler en tas jusqu'en bas du couloir.

Les chatons concernés, Troy, Fred et George Weasley, avaient été mortifiés d'avoir fait tomber leur roi sur ses fesses, mais Lucius avait juste ri et les avait envoyé dehors avec les gardiens avant qu'ils ne se rompent le cou, ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Maintenant, ils étaient en train de jouer, même Harry. De sa fenêtre, Lucius vit le frisson sur le dos de son Élu, prolongé par une longue queue frémissante de plaisir alors qu'il courrait follement en rond. Une vision terriblement séduisante. Il envisagea la joie qu'il aura plus tard à poser ses mains sur ces flancs délectables.

Lucius pensa qu'il aurait lui-même besoin d'une bonne course. Il réfléchissait à cette opportunité lorsqu'il vit un flash de lumière au milieu du groupe de chatons, juste un instant avant de sentir le sort de transplanage. Ce n'était pas possible! Les protections auraient dû empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir sans permission.

« Oh Merde. Malédiction. Merde ». Il grognait, la rage le parcourait et il bondit sur ses pieds et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il se jeta de la fenêtre du troisième étage, se transforma pendant la chute, et se mit à courir à toute allure dés qu'il toucha le sol.

Deux bêtes étaient au milieu des chatons, et donnaient des coups de leurs mains griffues. Ils se dispersèrent et filèrent vers la maison, loin des abominations qui voulaient les attraper. Tous, sauf Draco, qui était humain et ne pouvait pas se transformer, il n'était pas assez rapide et les monstres l'encerclaient.

Puis Harry regarda en arrière, il vit Draco et la distance qui le séparait de ses gardiens. Ils étaient beaucoup trop loin. Ce n'était pas son cas. Il fit brusquement demi-tour et se rua au secours de Draco. Son mouvement alerta les autres chatons et ils firent tous demi-tour pour le suivre. Lucius ne savait pas s'il devait applaudir leur bravoure ou hurler pour leur inconscience. Il baissa la tête et allongea son cou pour augmenter sa vitesse.

Lucius entendit le bruit sourd lorsque Potter atterrit sur le dos d'un des monstres, le déséquilibrant assez pour arrêter le coup qui visait Draco. La grosse patte griffue passa rapidement au dessus de la tête de Draco et recula pour donner un autre coup probablement fatal. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, deux autres bruits sourds marquèrent l'arrivée de Yaji et Mantheer, ils grondaient et se battaient férocement. Les autres gardiens entouraient les chatons restants et les conduisaient loin de la bagarre, au moment où Lucius se jetait dans la mêlée grognant autour de son fils.

Draco était à terre, sur le dos, essayant de mettre de la distance entre lui et les coups de griffes qui essayaient de l'atteindre. Lucius avait l'impression de créatures dépareillées avec de longs cheveux blonds, de l'exacte couleur des siens, ou… de ceux de sa sœur. Et de seins magnifiques qu'il n'avait vu que sur une personne auparavant, maintenant, ils ornaient deux monstres. Dans un flash, il sut que cette créature déformée était sa sœur. Horriblement transformée, mais c'était Androméda. Seulement… Les deux créatures étaient exactement identiques, la même odeur horrible, de longs cheveux brillants volant autour de leurs corps nus, la puanteur s'éleva en miasmes étouffants alors qu'il les déchirait, le sang et la chair volaient en petits morceaux graisseux. Lucius entendit le long hurlement de son second juste avant qu'Amrys ne fonce dans le groupe. Une des créatures haleta et gronda sourdement, puis, une fois de plus une lumière apparut et les deux monstres avaient disparu. Laissant derrière eux leur puanteur et de petits morceaux sanglants qui jonchaient l'herbe piétinée.

Draco était recroquevillé sur le sol, des entailles étaient visibles sur ses vêtements et dans sa chair, Mantheer et Yaji s'accroupirent menaçants au dessus de lui. Ils montraient les dents à quiconque faisait un mouvement.

Lucius se transforma en humain et alla à grands pas vers eux. Il se mit à genoux et tourna doucement Draco pour l'examiner. Ses cuisses étaient profondément griffées. Sa poitrine beaucoup moins, il était évident, au vu des blessures, que les attaques étaient dirigées vers son ventre qu'il s'était débrouiller à protéger. Vers son ventre, et probablement vers l'héritier pas encore né. Lucius était désormais certain que l'une des bêtes était Androméda, l'attaque contre Draco et l'enfant qu'il portait en était la preuve.

Doucement, Mantheer souleva Draco, le garçon gémissait de douleur. Il devait être examiné rapidement, l'hémorragie devait être arrêtée et il fallait faire venir le Maitre des potions, Snape, pour vérifier la santé du bébé.

Lucius attrapa Harry par la peau du cou et le balança dans ses bras où il le garda assez longtemps pour lui faire comprendre la merveilleuse folie de son acte héroïque, qui avait probablement sauvé la vie de Draco.

**À**** suivre**


	42. Chapter 42

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **42**; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour vos review's, continuez surtout!

La suite trés vite

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 42**

Mantheer porta Draco dans le bassin en trempant ses vêtements et en ignorant tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune homme gémissant qu'il tenait avec la plus grande précaution. Yaji plongea avec lui en les soutenant anxieusement tous les deux. Ils commencèrent tendrement à essayer d'évaluer les blessures que Draco avait reçues. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et il se mordait les lèvres sous la souffrance. Harry poussa un petit cri et s'efforça de rejoindre Draco mais Lucius le retint.

« Ils veulent prendre soin de lui, Harry. Laisse-les faire leur travail. Ils ont déjà beaucoup souffert de ne pas avoir été capables de le protéger. Ils ont besoin de prendre soin de lui, de se reconnecter » murmura Lucius. Son esprit distrait continuait de fulminer sur la façon dont Androméda, et qui que soit la personne qui était avec elle, s'était débrouillé pour entrer sur le territoire et pour blesser Draco. Comme membre de la famille Malfoy, il était quasiment impossible de lui interdire l'accès avec les protections du Manoir. Mais il fallait faire quelque chose. Ou alors, le monstre aurait libre accès aux terres et quelqu'un pourrait être tué.

Lucius et Harry se retournèrent tous les deux à l'entrée de Kaithas dans la pièce, rejoignant le groupe de lycanthropes inquiets qui remplissaient la pièce. Lucius attira à lui la forme tremblante de son Élu et l'enlaça. Harry avait sauvé Draco de blessures plus graves mais son état nécessitait de longs soins. Il n'était pas un lycanthrope et ne pouvait pas se soigner en utilisant la transformation.

Lucius vit Tanith entrer dans la pièce, lentement ses grands yeux inquiets parcoururent la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Draco. Lorsque son fils était petit, il était moins proche de lui que de la femme prophète. Elle avait été une seconde mère pour le garçon. Puis, avec le fiasco de son incapacité à se transformer, ils s'étaient séparés. Les choses avaient commencé à évoluer vers un rapprochement avec l'annonce de la conception de l'héritier.

Tanith avait accueilli la nouvelle de la grossesse de Draco avec surprise puis avec une grande satisfaction. Elle restait prudente, les membres mâles du clan n'avaient pas la même capacité que les sorciers pour porter un enfant. Et même pour les sorciers, ce n'était pas si facile. Elle avait passé de longues soirées à Poudlard avec Kaithas pour consulter le Maitre des Potions, Severus Snape. Il lui avait donné une certaine confiance mais elle préférait attendre. Elle attendait d'être sure que l'enfant serait vivant à la naissance avant de se réjouir ouvertement. Elle attendait de découvrir si l'enfant pourrait être transformé en lycanthrope. Lorsque cela arrivera, elle pourra hurler sa joie aux cieux.

Kaithas poussa immédiatement dehors la plupart des hommes et des femmes inquiets en leur offrant des paroles de réconfort et d'assurance auxquelles il ne croyait pas complètement lui-même puis, il se déshabilla pour rejoindre Mantheer, Yaji et Draco dans l'eau. Il se força à bouger calmement, ce qui était difficile en voyant le sang qui formait un nuage épais dans l'eau chaude, et en sentant la lourde odeur nocive dans l'air. Mantheer le regarda avec des yeux hantés et plein de douleur, une douleur aussi profonde que celle ressentie par Draco. Yaji continuait simplement ses soins en ignorant le prophète.

Les deux gardiens enlevaient très doucement les bouts de vêtements qui recouvraient Draco, l'eau empêchait le sang d'adhérer aux plaies et lavait aussi la puanteur des créatures qui l'avaient blessé. Draco flottait sur le dos et les laissait faire, il laissa seulement sortir un faible gémissement lorsque Yaji nettoya une de ses plus profondes blessures sur la jambe.

Kaithas constata rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de blessure sur le ventre du jeune, et il murmura une prière de remerciement. L'enfant avait une chance. Il posa ses mains sur Draco et commença à l'examiner cherchant à savoir à quel point il était blessé et ce qui pourrait le soigner.

Un pop résonna, le son de quelqu'un transplanant dans la pièce. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent et Amrys fila en direction de la silhouette qui se matérialisait, se transformant afin d'arriver sous sa forme de léopard prêt au combat. Lucius était en alerte, il confia Harry aux bras de Tanith. Harry échappa à la femme prophète et bondit derrière son roi et son second, un léopard garou au brillant pelage noir corbeau les rattrapa finalement.

La personne qui apparaissait fut confrontée à trois léopards-garous furieux et en mode d'attaque. Il fut sauvé de sérieuses blessures, seulement à la dernière seconde, lorsqu'Amrys et Lucius réalisèrent qui il était et reprirent leur forme humaine et qu'Amrys réussit à attraper Harry au milieu de son saut. Harry grondait férocement et frappait l'air de ses griffes, essayant d'atteindre la menace potentielle. Lucius entraina l'homme derrière lui, le protégeant d'Harry qui pourrait se libérer.

Charlie Weasley, bouche bée, contourna Lucius Malfoy pour scruter le chaton sauvage qui se débattait dans la poigne du second.

« Merlin! » s'exclama-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Je pensais que j'avais été rappelé à la maison pour aider, pas pour être déchiqueté à vue ! ». Le chaton, en dépit de sa relative jeunesse, avait des griffes longues et puissantes. Des griffes d'adulte.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant de plus près. « Et d'ailleurs, qui est-ce ? Si ce n'est pas trop audacieux de le demander. Je ne le reconnais pas ».

Lucius se détendit alors qu'Harry commençait à se calmer. Il avança et prit Harry dans ses bras, laissant Amrys lécher les blessures superficielles sur ses avants bras. Harry tourna fièrement ses yeux verts ardents vers le visage aux cheveux rouges. Il grogna, mais pas de manière menaçante, plutôt avec exaspération, dans un genre de salut bien que plutôt irrité. Comme s'il reprochait à Charlie de ne pas être plus prudent.

Les sourcils roux de Charlie remontèrent très haut sur son front. Pas du tout une attitude de chaton, celui là ! « Il est un peu imbu de lui-même ! Surtout pour un chaton ! Fait-il partie de la raison pour laquelle tu m'as rappelé à la maison, mon roi ? »

Lucius frotta son nez dans la fourrure du léopard dans ses bras. « Oui, c'est une partie de la raison. Il est calmé. Viens saluer ton Roi et son Élu comme il se doit, Charlie Wesley ».

« Tu as pris un Élu ! » s'exclama Charlie en avançant pour offrir son cou à Lucius. Lucius égratigna doucement la gorge dénudée avec ses dents puis lorsque Charlie ne fit aucune résistance, il lécha toute la longueur, apaisant la peau rougie. Charlie sursauta lorsqu'une deuxième langue lécha sa joue de manière totalement désordonnée. Ça lui rappelait…

« Harry Potter ! C'est toi ? » Demanda Charlie avec un sourire ravi sur le visage. Le chaton miaula.

« Il a quelques difficultés pour retourner à sa forme humaine » expliqua Lucius alors que Charlie caressait le léopard garou à la fourrure sombre et était récompensé par un ronronnement ronflant et extatique.

« Ha. Il est beau » dit sincèrement Charlie à voix basse. Le chaton cracha nonchalamment, pas vraiment un avertissement. L'homme roux éclata de rire. « Si tu l'es ! »

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, le son du transplanage d'un sorcier perturba le clan. La grande forme aux cheveux rouges de Bill Weasley apparut dans un craquement. Il regarda la salle, vit les visages inquiets et le tout nouveau chaton bagarreur qui essayait de l'atteindre toutes griffes dehors et babines retroussées. Il fit rapidement un pas en arrière, remerciant les dieux de ne pas être apparu plus près. Il tira le bord de sa cape des griffes qui l'agrippaient.

« Pas l'accueil que j'attendais. Je pensais que j'étais invité à revenir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda bill, alors que ses yeux passait du chaton furieux à l'agitation dans le bassin.

Avant qu'il ne puisse obtenir une réponse, un autre pop résonna et Harry fouettait sauvagement l'air avec ses griffes et crachait alors qu'une autre silhouette se matérialisait. Grande, sombre et sévère. Les yeux d'obsidienne parcoururent rapidement la pièce, évaluant la situation, ne ratant rien. Puis, il se dirigea vers l'eau.

« M. Potter » dit Severus Snape sèchement sur un ton réprobateur. « Contrôlez-vous ».

**À**** suivre**


	43. Chapter 43

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **43** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**Nous recherchons**

**Une traductrice** pour traduirequ'un seul chap(l**e 37**- donné 4 fois !!!!! chaque fois les traductrices ont disparu) de** ''**_**Plus jamais…''**_

**Une bêta traductrice **pour _**Réalization**_ (pour 2 chapitres)

(nous avons rejoins l'auteur)

Me contacter si vous êtes intéressé**. Mais s'il vous plait, ne disparaissez pas avant d'avoir fini !!!!! **

En ce moment on dirait que c'est la mode, 

**plusieurs de nos membres ne répondent plus !!!!!!**

**me joindre à cette adresse : **onarluca (serveur orange)

**&**

**&**

Merci pour vos review's

Et à la semaine prochaine.

Passez un excellent week-end !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 43**

Yaji porta Draco sur le lit et l'installa, couvert de serviettes de la tête aux pieds, sur les fourrures. Il se contraignait à ne pas trembler en berçant Draco. Mantheer était juste derrière lui, il tournait en rond à la recherche d'un danger éventuel Il était bien conscient de la nouvelle menace causée par Androméda et de l'incapacité du clan à l'empêcher d'entrer dans le Manoir. Il fallait espérer que Bill, en tant que Briseur de Sorts réputé, serait capable de concevoir une protection spécifique pour la garder éloignée. Jusque là, Draco allait avoir deux gardes du corps très attentifs.

Mantheer laissa le grand Maitre des Potions aux cheveux noirs commencer son auscultation mais se rapprocha jusqu'à se trouver pratiquement au dessus de l'homme, si proche que leurs vêtements se frôlaient. L'homme sentait les herbes, la fumée et les insectes pilés. Et un soupçon de quelque chose de noir et doux, peut-être du chocolat ?

Snape enleva les serviettes avec précaution. Après avoir envoyé un regard impassible à l'immense homme brun à la peau bronzée qui grondait sur lui alors qu'il s'approchait, Severus examina les blessures d'un œil critique. Certaines étaient assez profondes mais elles semblaient toutes parfaitement propres après le séjour prolongé dans le bassin. Et les lycanthropes avaient été particulièrement minutieux dans leurs attentions, il devait l'admettre avec réticence. Il avait rarement vu un meilleur boulot de la part d'un Médicomage, la plupart n'en avait pas la patience.

« Reculez, si vous voulez bien. Je peux sentir votre respiration sur mon cou. Réellement. C'est absolument impossible de travailler avec vous suspendu au dessus de moi ». Les yeux noirs scintillaient, ne montrant aucune peur à l'impressionnant gardien léopard-garou. Mantheer fit un pas en arrière puis résolut son dilemme en contournant le lit pour s'asseoir de l'autre coté, près de Draco. De cette position, il pouvait se tendre et frapper le sorcier pour l'éjecter au loin s'il présentait la moindre menace pour Draco.

A chaque halètement de douleur Mantheer retroussait ses lèvres sur ses dents en montrant des crocs allongés. Draco étendit le bras et referma sa main sur l'épais poignet de Mantheer qui s'allongea immédiatement et frotta sa joue sur le front et les cheveux de Draco. Il émit un grondement apaisé, un profond ronronnement tout en relevant occasionnellement la tête pour montrer ses crocs au cas où le sorcier oublierait d'être attentionné avec son très précieux patient.

Le jeune homme blond tendit son autre main pour essayer d'apaiser Yaji qui émettait un lent et constant grognement qui grossissait lorsque le garçon avait mal. Severus Snape roula les yeux, pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et continua consciencieusement ses soins en ignorant les deux hommes. Il se tourna pour chercher Lucius qui se tenait tout près.

« Il n'y a aucun problème avec la grossesse, Lucius. Je vais faire une préparation contre la douleur et une pour combattre l'infection, les deux sont inoffensives pour l'enfant. Il devra rester au lit un jour ou deux, sous surveillance, tu sais comment sont les garçons lorsque tu leur donnes des instructions. Ils s'empressent de les ignorer dés que c'est possible. Ensuite, dans deux jours, il devrait être autorisé à se lever mais toujours sous surveillance. Au moindre signe d'infection ou de faiblesse, je dois être averti immédiatement. Maintenant, qui va changer les pansements ? »

Kaithas devança Yaji qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répondre. « Montrez moi, Maitre des Potions et j'apprendrais aux autres si nécessaire ». Il était bien conscient qu'il ne serait pas possible d'écarter les deux gros chats-garous du chevet de Draco.

Bill Weasley se tenait à coté de son frère Charlie et de Lucius. Harry était assis sur le sol, toujours dans sa forme de garou. Lucius laissait une main sur sa tête, bougeant lentement ses doigts derrière les grandes oreilles triangulaires. Harry étirait son cou pour pencher sa tête en arrière et ronronnait en l'appuyant sur le flanc de Lucius, la bouche ouverte juste suffisamment pour montrer ses dents et sa langue pendante.

« Je vais aller travailler sur un sort de blocage, mon roi. Les blessures bien que sérieuses ne sont pas aussi graves que je l'avais pensé au début. Mais, connaissant la garce, elle reviendra pour faire pire » dit Bill à mi-voix. « Elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'elle croit être son dû ».

« Elle doit être écartée de la maison du clan. Ou nous devrons la traquer loin d'ici et la tuer. J'ai été trop indulgent pendant trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas tolérer le risque qu'elle représente pour les chatons si elle peut circuler librement dans le Manoir. Elle ne sera pas autorisée à tuer des membres du clan » grogna Lucius, laissant échapper sa rage. Il se blâmait de ne pas avoir mis fin aux illusions de sa sœur des années plus tôt.

« Comment vont Ron et les jumeaux ? » demanda Charlie après que les trois hommes soient restés un moment silencieux. Il avait vraiment envie de le savoir, mais il voulait surtout briser le silence tendu.

Harry leva la tête et grogna sur un ton demandeur. Ses moustaches s'étaient dressées sous le coup de son intérêt et ses grands yeux vert émeraude brillaient d'intelligence. Charlie rit et se pencha pour caresser le chaton interrogateur.

« Désolé, Harry. Je ne peux pas te comprendre. Pourquoi ne te transformes tu pas ? » Demanda l'homme aux tâches de rousseur en grattant Harry sous le menton. Les yeux d'Harry se fermaient d'extase. Sa queue frémissait de plaisir.

« Il a un petit problème pour retrouver sa forme humaine. Le peu de fois où il a pris sa forme de garou, il a fallu des heures pour qu'il redevienne humain et habituellement, c'est morceau par morceau » dit Lucius tout en contemplant ce qui se passait sur le lit.

Draco paraissait moins souffrir alors que Snape l'aidait à boire, à minuscules gorgées, une petite tasse d'un quelconque breuvage. Yaji avait soulevé à nouveau Draco dans ses bras et essayait de prendre la tasse au sorcier, mais Snape grognait aussi férocement que le léopard-garou et Yaji recula sa main.

Bill et Charlie paraissaient stupéfaits. Leur attention ne se portait pas sur Yaji et Snape. Ils fixaient tous les deux Harry.

« Il est capable de maintenir une forme partielle ? » demanda finalement Bill. Ses lumineux yeux bleus étaient préoccupés.

« Oui » confirma brièvement Lucius. Il ébouriffait la fourrure noire sous sa main en rapprochant Harry de lui. Le chat-garou noir corbeau posa une grosse patte sur le pied de l'homme et lécha sa main.

« Tu sais que le dernier qui avait été capable de faire ça aussi jeune était… » Ajouta rapidement Charlie, puis il s'arrêta juste avant de prononcer le nom.

« Voldemort » dit Lucius en baissant délibérément la voix pour n'être entendu que d'eux quatre. « Je me rappelle ».

Bill et Charlie portèrent leur attention sur le ronronnant félin-garou géant assis à leurs pieds. Harry frottait sa joue contre la hanche de Lucius en ronronnant de plus en plus fort.

À suivre


	44. Chapter 44

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **44** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour vos review's

Bonne nouvelle, question traduction, nous sommes à la moitié de la fic

À vendredi pour la suite!

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 44**

Bill Wesley était en train de revoir les anciennes protections du Manoir Malfoy. L'écriture était passée et la calligraphie douteuse par endroits, encore plus difficile que des gribouillages incohérents, mais il avait déjà lu pire. Bien, bien pire, vraiment.

Les protections étaient conçues pour repousser les étrangers, à moins qu'ils n'aient la permission du chef de famille. La famille, ceux qui avaient du sang Malfoy, ou ceux qui avaient épousé des Malfoys, pouvaient transplaner à volonté. Ou, évidemment, les membres du clan.

L'anormalité et la traitrise du comportement d'Androméda n'avait pas été prévu par l'auteur des protections. L'obligation de passer un serment aurait pu y remédier. Mais, la sœur du roi était folle. C'était à Bill qu'il revenait de combler cette lacune.

Là était le problème. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Bill devait changer les sorts archaïques pour empêcher Androméda de transplaner dans le Manoir ou dans ses environs. Malgré son sang Malfoy. Le problème lorsqu'on changeait des sorts aussi anciens était… vous ne pouviez jamais être certain de la méthode qui avait été utilisée pour les mettre en place la première fois. Et les défaire de manière incorrecte entrainerait l'effondrement de toutes les protections. Et du coup, plus de protection du tout. C'était complexe, dangereux et hasardeux. Ça n'avait même probablement jamais été tenté.

Bill commença intentionnellement par faire un diagramme des protections sur un bout de parchemin. Les fines lignes passèrent de quelques unes à une douzaine puis à une cinquantaine et il continua à inscrire les fins gribouillages. Les connections devenaient de plus en plus complexes. Il joignit la sixième protection à la dixième et s'assit un moment pour admirer le sort.

Le sorcier qui avait écrit ce sort était un génie. C'était compliqué et pourtant terriblement simple dans sa construction. Alors que la dernière ligne se mettait en place, Bill fut saisi d'admiration. C'était parfait, incroyable, visuellement captivant. Hypnotique. Un puzzle destiné à piéger un sorcier imprudent dans les méandres d'un labyrinthe, à l'entrainer sans fin dans des cercles infernaux. Incapable de trouver la solution des protections. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la clé.

Maintenant, c'était Bill qui devait suivre les centaines de lignes et trouver celle qu'il pouvait changer, détourner et manipuler, pour interdire l'accès à Androméda, sans provoquer de fuites dans la structure en créant une porte qu'un praticien intelligent de la magie pourrait utiliser, ou pire encore, de détruire toute la structure en la faisant s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

Bill sourit, les yeux brillants. Il aimait ce genre de travail. Il lécha ses lèvres et se mit à écrire si vite que sa plume ressemblait à une vague tache bleue lorsqu'elle bougeait sur le parchemin. Des gouttes d'encre volaient mais par miracle, aucune ne tombait sur le parchemin, alors que la solution commençait à prendre forme.

Un petit monceau de vélin froissé et déchiré grandissait devant la chaise de Bill alors qu'il essayait d'abord une solution puis ensuite une autre. Les écartant lorsque l'équilibre du diagramme n'était pas parfait. Il griffonnait de plus en plus vite. Il déchirait la plupart des parchemins, jetant les morceaux en l'air. Loin d'être frustré par la quantité de travail, il souriait comme un maniaque. Seigneur, comme il aimait ça !

Charlie était assis non loin de là, sa tête proche de celle de Kaithas avec qui il conversait.

« Lucius a pris le garçon comme élu. Un choix judicieux quand tu y réfléchis » dit Charlie en obtenant un hochement de tête prudent du prophète. « Et Harry est juste lui-même en se mettant dans plein de problèmes. En ne faisant pas ce qu'un bon chaton obéissant devrait faire. C'est ça ? »

Kaithas hocha à nouveau la tête tout en lançant un regard suspicieux. « Tu dis ça comme si tu savais déjà tout ce que je viens de te raconter. Comme si c'était une habitude pour lui d'être difficile. Cependant, tu penses que c'est une circonstance acceptable que notre roi l'ait pris comme son Élu ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Pas exactement. C'est beaucoup de pression, plus que ce dont Harry a besoin. C'est juste… il faut que tu comprennes Harry. J'aurais pu prédire tout cela. Il lui arrive toujours ce genre de choses. Il fait ce qu'il doit faire, ce qu'il pense être juste. Il a le cœur d'un héros mais il est aussi très vulnérable. Encore un enfant. C'est juste par pure chance que les choses se déroulent ainsi. S'il n'avait pas été pris comme Élu, il aurait pu s'autodétruire. C'est finalement la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Je veux dire puisqu'il *devait* devenir un lycanthrope ».

« Mais il y a eu plusieurs problèmes majeurs… » Kaithas était manifestement sceptique quant à la conclusion de Charlie.

« Crois-moi, lorsque Potter est concerné, ces complications sont loin d'être de vrais problèmes. Ses problèmes sont toujours de taille industrielle. Ceux que vous avez connus peuvent à peine être qualifiés d'incidents. Maintenant nous devons faire en sorte que les problèmes restent minimes » dit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils. Il tira sur sa longue et brillante natte couleur carotte en la roulant dans ses doigts. « Ensuite, nous pourrons aplanir le reste de ces… inconvénients ».

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux minimiser ces préoccupations. Il y a eu plusieurs occasions où les règles du clan ont été ignorées, bafouées… » Commença Kaithas, mais Charlie leva une main.

« S'il te plait, Kaithas, fais-moi plaisir et laisses-moi t'expliquer. Voyons… Harry est un puissant sorcier. Le plus puissant de sa génération, en dépit du fait qu'il ait été élevé par des moldus, dans la société moldue. Malheureusement, sa position à propos du sexe est très conservatrice, puritaine, purement moldue. Il ne connait rien d'autre. S'il avait été pris dans les fourrures par plus de l'un d'entre nous, il aurait pu attaquer en considérant que c'était un viol et pas le fonctionnement d'un clan normal. Il aurait ressenti le besoin de se défendre. Il aurait pu détruire le Manoir Malfoy et la moitié du clan ». Charlie frissonna puis inspira profondément. « Alors, crois-moi, Prophète, si je te dis que les problèmes que nous avons eus ne sont pas aussi graves qu'ils le paraissent. Ce n'est vraiment pas par manque de respect ».

« Alors » dit Kaithas lorsqu'après une longue minute d'observation, il constata que le jeune léopard-garou était vraiment sincère. « Comment pouvons-nous arranger ces… minuscules problèmes ? Graeme a proposé certaines… méthodes, qui sont utilisées actuellement. Es-tu au courant ? »

« Par le sang de Merlin! Graeme ? Quelles sortes de méthodes ? » Charlie blanchissait à vue d'œil. Il avait eu ses propres disputes avec le troisième du clan. Il avait appris à respecter les pattes rapides de l'homme. Graeme avait été son principal éducateur lorsqu'il était un chaton. Et encore maintenant, alors qu'il était un adulte, il lui foutait la trouille lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qui pourrait être contraire aux lois du clan. En imaginant la monumentale catastrophe que serait un clash entre Graeme et Harry, Charlie devint glacé. « Je ne peux pas imaginer une pire combinaison. Graeme et Harry ? »

« Calmes-toi et respires » dit Kaithas en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme à ses cotés. « Tu trembles comme une feuille. Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux un peu d'eau ? »

« Non. Non. Racontes-moi ce que Graeme a fait. Il est peut-être encore temps de réparer » haleta Charlie en essayant de ralentir sa respiration.

Kaithas fronça les sourcils en le regardant, ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient comme des plaques sombres sur sa peau livide. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il prit une voix douce et lente, frottant les fortes mains entre les siennes pour les réchauffer. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu de problèmes avec la façon dont notre troisième a géré la situation. Il a décrété qu'Harry devait passer du temps avec les membres adultes du clan, s'habituer à eux, à leurs touchers. Ça marche bien ».

« Je ne peux pas… Harry les laisse faire ça ? Il les laisse le toucher ? » S'exclama Charlie. Ça avait pris des années avant que le garçon n'autorise les membres de la famille Weasley à l'inclure dans leurs embrassades de retrouvailles. Maintenant, il laissait les membres du clan le toucher, si vite ? Charlie n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Oui. En les avertissant qu'il n'y aura de sexe avec personne à part Lucius. Il était totalement choqué lorsqu'il a découvert que l'Élu pouvait parfois être offert pour une nuit de plaisir aux visiteurs de haut rang les plus honorés. Il a menacé de castrer celui à qui il serait offert. Il n'est pas non plus très content que notre roi en prenne d'autres dans ses fourrures. Il y a eu une scène terrible lorsqu'il l'a découvert. Mais, il se… contrôle beaucoup mieux depuis que Graeme s'occupe de lui »

« Il aime être structuré, savoir à quoi s'attendre. Seigneur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé… Graeme, il est tellement prévisible, tellement clair dans ce qu'il attend. C'est un changement agréable pour Harry, je suppose. Ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée… » Charlie secouait la tête, chagriné, sa respiration était pratiquement revenue à la normale. Il se leva. « Alors, je dois vraiment parler à Graeme ».

Kaithas fit un sourire en coin. « Tu es sur que c'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. La simple mention de Graeme suffisait à faire sortir l'homme de ses gongs. A le faire parler avec colère. « Non. Il n'y a rien que je veux moins que ça. Mes genoux tremblent et je crois que je vais vomir. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de le faire ».

**À suivre**


	45. Chapter 45

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **45** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**Pour ceux qui se demande ou sont passé le fardeau du destin et le dernier espoir d'Harry, ils arrivent!!!!!**

**Parcontre maintenant, désolé, mais ça sera 1 chapitre par mois puisque **

**plusieurs de nos traductrices sont parties et d'autres ont tout simplement disparu sans rien dire, ce qui fait que les chap arrive moins vite.**

**samedi vous aurez un chapitre de chaque. enfin si le site ne fait plus n'a plus de problèmes.**

**&**

**&**

Après plusieurs essais sur le site voici enfin la suite tant attendu

Merci pour vos review's

Et à mercredi pour la suite, puisque cette semaine vous aurez droit à 3 chapitres!!!!

Étant donné que la semaine dernière vous avez pu qu'en lire qu'un à cause des problèmes du site

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 45**

Sirius Black attendait son ami Remus Lupin, lycanthrope comme lui. Il faisait les cent pas avec impatience. Dumbledore avait refusé de lui en dire plus que le fait que son filleul était sain et sauf. Fin de la conversation, veux-tu un bonbon au citron, ou à la menthe ? Non ? Et un chocolat ? Sirius avait presque hurlé de frustration. Il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience, mais bordel, Dumbledore pourrait faire perdre sa patience à un saint.

Non. Il ne désirait pas de bonbon à la menthe ou au citron, ni même une putain de montagne de chocolats. Il voulait savoir où était Harry Potter. Et il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux afin d'être certain que le garçon allait bien. Pas entendre de la bouche d'un vieux fou intrusif que tout était super et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Si Dumbledore essayait de le complimenter encore une fois, il allait céder à son irrésistible envie et mordre l'homme.

Remus lui dirait où était Harry ou comment le trouver, sinon, Sirius le suivrait jusqu'à le rendre fou. Sirius venait juste de rentrer d'Italie pour découvrir que son jeune filleul avait disparu. Il était venu exprès à Poudlard avant de passer à la maison de la meute, pour parler à Harry. Mais, personne ne l'avait vu depuis des semaines. Et il y avait des rumeurs sur un monstre en liberté.

Il avait finalement décidé de révéler à Harry la vérité sur sa forme animale. Il était un loup-garou. Pas seulement un gros chien noir-animagus. Après cette décision, il en avait pris une deuxième, celle de demander à Tambyn d'accepter Harry dans la meute. D'autoriser Sirius à le transformer.

Seulement maintenant, avec le monstre rôdant autour du campus, Sirius était fou d'angoisse à l'idée que cette chose ait pu blesser Harry, et personne ne lui disait rien. Sirius avait aussi cherché Ron Weasley, mais le garçon était parti aussi. Draco Malfoy, absent, après avoir apparemment rencontré de façon très proche le monstre. Ça n'avait pas arrangé les choses d'entendre ces histoires et Sirius était sur le point d'entrer dans une sérieuse rage s'il n'obtenait pas les réponses dont il avait besoin. Et vite.

Sirius regardait avec impatience l'horloge murale. Remus était avec les étudiants de troisième année en DCFM pour encore un moment. Ensuite, ils pourraient parler. Il voulait découvrir ce qui se passait. Sirius ralentit ses pas lorsque le hall commença à se remplir de jeunes sorciers qui discutaient entre eux. Tous marchant en groupes, tous surveillant les alentours plus qu'habituellement, comme s'ils cherchaient un danger. Plusieurs d'entre eux lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux en saisissant leurs baguettes.

Lorsque tous les étudiants furent passés, il entra dans la salle de cours vide. Lupin était penché en avant, avec une légère maladresse, manifestement raide à cause de ses trop nombreuses douleurs. Il n'acceptait pas bien la lycanthropie. Il développait une maladie rare qui rendait ses articulations moins souples et son rétablissement n'était pas rapide du tout. Presque, pensa Sirius, comme s'il était allergique à la lycanthropie. Mais cela n'entachait en rien sa puissance de sorcier. Il était le meilleur professeur de DCFM que Poudlard ait eu récemment.

« Lupin » appela Sirius en s'approchant de l'autre homme et en essayant de garder un ton calme. Il était furieux, oui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à Remus. Pas encore.

L'autre homme pivota, la baguette à moitié levée. Puis, il laissa échapper un long soupir et s'effondra, fatigué, contre le bureau.

« Sirius, tu es revenu. As-tu été voir le Directeur ? » Demanda tranquillement Lupin.

« Je l'ai fait. Et, il ne m'a absolument rien dit. Je veux savoir où est mon filleul. Où est Harry ? » Demanda Sirius en montrant les dents.

« Dumbledore est un lâche » remarqua mollement Lupin, s'il avait eu plus de forces, il aurait pu paraitre en colère. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées et les mots forçaient le barrage de ses lèvres. « Viens, fais-moi plaisir, asseyons-nous et je te dirai ce que je sais. Si tu n'avais pas disparu ou si tu avais dit à quelqu'un où te contacter, j'aurais pu te le raconter beaucoup plus tôt ». Il se dirigea en boitant vers les fauteuils placés devant la cheminée. Une promesse et un feu joyeux avaient réchauffé la pièce.

Enfoncé dans un des fauteuils rembourrés, il attendait que la forme agitée de Sirius Black le rejoigne. Il espérait que le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire les cent pas allait ralentir l'inévitable explosion de colère de l'homme lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé. Mais, il en doutait. Avec les nouvelles qu'il lui apportait, Sirius allait péter un plomb.

Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil comme un enfant irascible en passant une jambe au dessus d'un des larges accoudoirs. Il grogna. « Lâche le morceau ! Je veux savoir ce qu'on me cache et c'est tout ce qui pourra me calmer. Il n'est pas mort. Je le sais déjà. Alors, qu'est-ce que personne ne veut me dire ?

Remus Lupin prit une profonde respiration et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il soupira. Maintenant, pourquoi attendre ? Pensa-t-il, il est temps d'en finir. Alors, il lâcha, « Harry est un lycanthrope, un léopard-garou ».

Il y eut une pause de quelques secondes, puis Sirius bondit comme propulsé par une fusée. « Quoi ? Je vais tuer Malfoy ! » Hurla-t-il en postillonnant.

Remus prit sa tête dans ses mains et se frotta le front. Certaines choses sont si prévisibles que c'en est presque effrayant, si quelqu'un avait assez d'énergie pour être effrayé. Il soupira en se massant les tempes.

**À** **suivre.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **46** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour vos review's

voici le 2ème chap de la semaine, le prochain, vendredi ou samedi!!!!

sinon, samedi vous aurez droit à un nouveau chap de _**Réalization **_après ce chap, restera qu'un et nous seront au même point que l'auteur.

quand à _**Plus jamais seul plus jamais**_, après avoir donné le chapitre 37 à 4 personnes, il est de nouveau en traduction... espérons que c'est la bonne,

mais normalement c'est la bonne!!!!!!

Puisque ça fait un sacrée moment que la fic est en pause, à cause de l'indélicatesse des perssonnes qui se sont proposé à traduirent pour le groupe mais qui nous ont planté sans rien dire.

c'est mieux de relire tous, c'est plus clair, de plus on peu pas dire qu'en ce moment, c'est gaie, gaie sur le site car celui-ci comme vous avez pu le voir, à pas mal de problème.

Donc pourquoi pas relire la fic maintenant, le chap va normalement plus trop tarder.

**&**

sinon **nous recherchons toujours des traductrices, **

**même si c'est que pour un chap ou deux, **

**ça nous aide toujours. **

**Donc si vous êtes interressés , contactez nous.**

**&**

**&**

À trés vite!!!!!

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 46**

Un des bénéfices annexes de passer dans les bras d'autres lycanthropes adultes, auquel Harry ne s'attendait pas, était qu'à chaque fois qu'il retournait auprès de Lucius avec l'odeur d'un autre léopard-garou sur lui, Lucius se sentait obligé de recouvrir cette senteur par la sienne.

Harry avait gagné les appartements privés de Lucius et, complètement perclus de fatigue, il s'était allongé sur les fourrures recouvrant le lit. Il sentait la lassitude le quitter doucement alors qu'il glissait dans le sommeil, réchauffé et satisfait. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait être ici, dans le lit de Lucius. Ça sentait l'odeur de son Roi. C'était, à chaque fois, un plaisir coupable pour lui car il savait que le fait qu'il soit autorisé à être ici était un scandale. Mais, c'était justement parce que c'était un scandale que la chose était encore plus agréable.

Harry s'endormit avec un sourire.

Il se réveilla au premier coup de langue. Tout son corps se tendit dans une respiration surprise, il retint son souffle, puis s'abandonna aux sensations. Il était nu, en train d'être gouté, il s'étira béatement en devenant langoureusement mou. Il décida que c'était le paradis. Étendu ici, à peine éveillé, avec Lucius qui s'occupait de lui, sans rien attendre, à part qu'il reste allongé et profite des sensations.

La langue chaude et humide voyageait sur ses pieds et ses chevilles. Si sensuelle. Il tremblait de plaisir. Les caresses répétées de cette langue envoyaient d'imperceptibles frissons dans tout son corps. Il gémit en se sentant particulièrement vulnérable, aujourd'hui, aux touchers de son amant, alors que la langue progressait lentement sur ses mollets, ses genoux, ses cuisses et ses hanches.

Il était étendu totalement mou pendant que Lucius le baignait de sa langue, de sa salive, de son odeur. Oh, c'était siiiiii bon. Si bon. Ses jambes s'écartaient par à-coups, s'ouvraient, largement, l'une d'entre elles se releva et Lucius se rapprocha. Enfouissant son nez dans les creux du corps d'Harry. Apportant ses attentions là où il les souhaitait le plus, prenant son pénis dans une bouche chaude et étroite. Le jeune homme gémit, c'était totalement inattendu, son amant le suçait, prenait soin de son sexe. Il était dur, tendu, il se cambrait dans la chaleur alors que Lucius le lavait, le mordillait et le suçait. Harry se tortillait, pantelant, pendant que le roi-garou le positionnait comme il le souhaitait, licencieusement étalé, afin qu'il puisse se régaler.

Harry soupira sous la surprise, se demandant s'il devait être choqué ou embarrassé que Lucius le lèche aussi intimement. Mais être embarrassé prenait beaucoup trop d'énergie, de plus, c'était incroyable de sentir cette bouche talentueuse à cet endroit. Il était frappé d'une chaleur demandeuse, gouté comme une délicieuse friandise, empalé sur sa langue.

De doux frissons le traversaient alors que Lucius léchait son périnée avec une faim déterminée, sa langue glissait toujours plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre l'ouverture du corps d'Harry. Harry frissonna et laissa échapper un petit cri, il sentait son corps se liquéfier et ses muscles fondre alors que Lucius le manipulait, le positionnait. Il entra le bout de sa langue en lui, et Harry fit un son qui le choqua lui-même, un gémissement d'intense désir.

Lucius le poussa sur le coté et Harry fut léché encore plus loin, jusqu'en haut de son dos, ses épaules, sa nuque, où l'homme s'autorisa à égratigner sa peau avec ses dents aiguisées.

Ensuite, Harry sentit le sexe plein et glissant sur le point de le pénétrer. Il devint mou, il l'attendait, il le désirait en laissant échapper de petits cris à chaque respiration. Des sons de désir et de supplication, pendant que Lucius entrait en lui, centimètre par centimètre en cajolant l'étroit portail pour le détendre, pour qu'il cède, qu'il accepte l'envahisseur, pour qu'il désire que la revendication continue. Lucius se baissa pour toucher Harry à l'endroit où il le pénétrait, il étala l'humidité autour de l'anneau étroit. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, contre le cou de Lucius, mélangeant leurs cheveux, sombres et pâles. Lucius embrassa la joue humide, murmura des encouragements, chuchota des mots de réconfort.

« Ahhh ». Harry frissonnait et orientait ses hanches pour demander la pénétration, pour la rendre plus profonde, pour la sentir plus puissamment en lui, c'était presque trop, sa respiration le lâcha lorsque Lucius saisit ses fines hanches et s'introduisit en lui. Il resserra ses poings sur les fourrures. Harry gémissait. C'était si gros, si dur, si… trop, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de tout, de Lucius, son amant à l'intérieur de lui. Cette longue dureté, ce moment, c'était tout pour lui. Le cœur qu'il sentait battre contre son dos, à lui. La respiration haletante contre son cou, effleurant son visage et son oreille, à lui.

Les larges mains de Lucius étaient enfouies dans les épais cheveux noirs qui ressemblaient tant à de la soie, il les rejeta en arrière, exposant la gorge fines et les beaux traits du visage alors qu'il forçait son érection dans le corps docile en écoutant les miaulements d'extase et d'abandon. Il goûta la gorge salée, la mordit en faisant attention à ne pas l'égratigner.

« Tu es à moi, mon chaton » siffla-t-il dans un souffle, alors que ses doigts glissaient sur la joue d'Harry. Il grognait à travers ses dents serrées. Tout le corps du chaton réclamait ses attentions, tendu, tremblant, ouvert, demandeur, prenant toute la puissance que le plus vieux chat-garou pouvait lui donner, se fondant dans chaque montée de son corps, s'abandonnant, demandant toujours plus.

« Prends-moi, remplis-moi, déchires-moi, je suis à toi… » Pensa Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il murmurait à voix haute. Il tremblait comme une feuille dans les bras de l'homme.

Ce fut à cet instant que la silhouette de Bill Weasley envahit le seuil de la porte. Il entra dans la pièce en agitant, avec excitation, le diagramme terminé des protections. Sa bouche était ouverte pour crier son triomphe à Lucius lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de voir et que les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Harry se tordait d'extase ou d'une délicieuse douleur. Il était arqué sous le Roi, gémissant doucement et de manière adorable, sa peau était rouge et un téton dressé était visible, un joyau rosé. Lucius le tenait, le montait. Bill resta bouche bée, figé sur place par l'absolue beauté de l'union du jeune et de l'homme.

« À moi » grogna Lucius en montrant les crocs, ses yeux devenaient sauvages, des éclairs d'argent, un gris brûlant alors qu'ils se posaient sur l'intrus qui n'était ni son second, ni son troisième.

« À toi, mon Roi » répondirent ensemble Harry et Bill. Ils ne voulaient pas dire la même chose mais le ton était le même, faible. Harry était effrayé de le crier alors que chaque fibre de son être voulait le hurler. Bill était presque effrayé de respirer.

Harry était l'Élu. Le cœur de Bill s'emballa et il s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de regarder ailleurs, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Harry était l'amant du Roi, c'était la chair qu'il transperçait, la chair qu'il chevauchait. Celle à qui il faisait crier son plaisir et son besoin. La chair qu'il pénétrait était une chair royale, qu'il remplissait si merveilleusement, si épais dans son fourreau, terriblement rempli.

Les sons, les odeurs envoyaient de forts éclairs de désir à travers tout le corps de Bill, c'était choquant. Et avec, en plus, la peur intense qui submergeait tout parce qu'il savait que son Roi pourrait l'attaquer pour ça. Pour oser être excité, alors qu'il n'était pas invité, qu'il était importun ici.

Lucius poussait dans l'étroitesse, le fourreau se contractait autour de sa propre chair, le faisant gémir de triomphe, alors que le corps aimé se tordait et se cabrait sous lui. Une odeur chaude montait, l'odeur de l'excitation, le gémissement lorsqu'il s'introduisit plus profondément, touchant le point à l'intérieur qui provoqua des spasmes dans tout le corps du chaton, ce petit endroit qui fit hurler le garçon, qui le fit s'ouvrir complètement, qui fit se contracter tout son corps plus durement.

Bill sortit de la pièce sur les mains et les genoux, la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur les orbes brulants de son Roi. Se maudissant lui-même de s'être retrouvé dans ce casse-tête auquel il n'avait pas pensé avant d'entrer en courant dans la pièce, il avait ignoré les odeurs qui remplissaient l'air. Il alla ainsi jusqu'à l'extérieur avant de s'effondrer sur le coté, de se recroqueviller, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, le parchemin froissé dans son poing involontairement fermé.

L'autre homme était parti, il n'y avait plus de menace immédiate pour son chaton. Il n'y avait plus rien, maintenant, dans l'esprit du Roi, plus rien à part prendre son chaton, son Élu, le pilonner, les conduire tous les deux à l'orgasme en remplissant le corps d'Harry de sa semence. Avec une gentille, mais irrésistible force, le roi tira la tête d'Harry vers l'arrière afin que leurs visages se rapprochent et qu'il puisse lécher le précieux visage, ses joues, ses douces lèvres entrouvertes dont il attrapait les cris, permanents et tremblotants, dans sa propre bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, jouèrent l'une avec l'autre, s'accouplèrent alors que leurs corps montèrent et retombèrent. Un liquide gicla, chaud, blanc, en jets épais, encore et encore alors qu'Harry frissonnait et gémissait.

De doux baisers. De longs baisers mouillés à pleine bouche. Des langues emmêlées qui se suçaient. Des mains qui le caressaient, lui, le berçaient, alors qu'il était étendu, cherchant son souffle, détruit par la force de son amour, de la tendresse. Lucius, toujours long, dur et épais en lui, toujours pulsant, tirant de petits halètements du jeune homme épuisé.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, Bill gisait sur le sol. Tremblant. Amrys et Severus Snape, qui passaient le tournant du couloir, le virent, et les deux hommes vinrent rapidement s'agenouiller à ses cotés.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? Ne bougez-pas » demanda Snape en examinant la silhouette tremblante de ses mains expertes et de ses yeux. Il libéra le parchemin froissé du poing de l'homme et le posa à coté de lui. Bill le regarda, les yeux agrandis par la peur puis il se détendit en voyant qui il était,… et surtout qui il n'était pas.

Amrys tendit gentiment la main à son ami, Bill la serra fortement. Une odeur d'excitation provenait de Bill et une odeur de sexe sortait des appartements de Lucius. Pas d'odeur de sang. Les odeurs racontaient l'histoire à Amrys, il n'avait aucun besoin de demander des explications. Il s'installa derrière le rouquin, le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta. Le rassura.

Bill haletait. Snape posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Respirez. Doucement. Prenez une inspiration. Relâchez-la. Encore ». La voix de velours de Snape apportait une diversion. Bill s'y raccrocha. Il prit une inspiration, la retint, la relâcha. Puis répéta l'opération. Il était presque détendu, presque calme, presque capable de se redresser, lorsque le Roi sortit de ses appartements et entra dans le hall.

**À suivre**


	47. Chapter 47

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **46** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire et surtout de l'aimer

Bonne lecture et à trés vite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 47**

Lucius vint se placer au dessus des trois hommes. Ses yeux étaient toujours argentés, toujours brûlants, mais ses crocs n'étaient pas sortis, il n'était pas menaçant. Ses yeux passèrent du visage bronzé et calme de son second, à celui à la peau lumineuse et empli de désapprobation du professeur de Poudlard qui se releva sous l'examen, puis finirent sur le visage anormalement pâle où ressortaient les tâches de rousseur de son brillant, obsédé et facilement distrait briseur de sort roux.

« Bill ! ». Le cri était aigu, craintif, venant de l'homme aux larges épaules qui passait le tournant du couloir, et était en train de venir vers eux, toute son attention portée sur son frère. Graeme qui n'était pas loin derrière fronça les sourcils. Charlie se laissa glisser sur ses genoux près de son frère ainé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il. Ses mains parcouraient l'autre homme, cherchant frénétiquement d'éventuelles blessures, contrôlant dans les cheveux roux la présence de bosses et d'ecchymoses. C'était commun pour lui ou d'autres Maitres des dragons d'être blessés. Mais il n'arrivait à trouver aucune blessure. « Où es-tu blessé ? As-tu mal ? »

« Nnnooon » réussit à sortir Bill. Charlie regarda Amrys qui tenait Bill, puis Snape.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Il n'agit pas comme s'il allait bien » insista Charlie alors que Graeme rejoignait sans bruit le groupe. Lui, contrairement à Charlie, regardait le Roi du clan. Puis, il se rapprocha, pencha la tête et offrit sa joue et le coté de sa gorge.

« Mon Roi » murmura l'homme aux yeux noirs. Lucius frotta son visage sur la joue de son troisième. Graeme inhalât et sentit le sexe, ses yeux brillaient. Le jeune Potter. Il le sentait sur le roi. Et il sentait aussi la chaleur de Bill. Il sourit, montrant ses dents nacrées et très tranchantes. Il pouvait simplement émettre des suppositions sur ce qui c'était passé. Bill n'avait pas fait attention.

« Laissez-nous » dit Lucius à son second, à son troisième, à Charlie et au Maitre des potions en visite. Snape le regardait d'un œil critique en levant un sourcil, sans rien dire, il fit un pas en arrière mais ne bougea pas plus.

Charlie bondit sur ses pieds, menaçant et protecteur. « Non ! Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Bill est blessé… »

Lucius croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Charlie… » Commença-t-il gentiment mais fermement.

« Il n'est pas blessé. Pas encore » corrigea Graeme. Charlie se retourna vers lui, en lui lançant un regard furieux.

« Obéis à ton roi » ordonna Graeme durement.

« Et que sais-tu sur ce qui s'est passé ? » dit hargneusement Charlie. « C'est mon frère. Je vais prendre soin de lui. Viens Bill… »

« Je te fais confiance pour ne rien faire de regrettable » dit Snape de manière acerbe au grand roi blond, son regard passant de Lucius aux deux frères. « Les Weasleys sont remarquablement loyaux mais peut-être portés sur les actions impulsives. Ils ont une forte tendance à ne pas réfléchir d'abord »

« Je me contrôle parfaitement. Je suis conscient de toutes les forces et faiblesses de mes léopards » dit le roi-garou en réponse. « Ça ne te concerne pas, Severus. Tu n'appartiens pas à mon clan. Amrys, Graeme ». Lucius fit un mouvement pour les chasser. « Laissez-moi avec mon léopard. Allez ».

Amrys prit le bras de l'homme habillé de noir et le guida vers la sortie. Snape le suivit, ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Graeme prit le bras de Charlie. Charlie ne voulait pas, il se débattait.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il. « Laissez-moi rester ! »

Graeme l'attrapa et le jeta sur ses épaules. Charlie combattit et réussit à se dégager. Graeme l'attrapa et le retourna, Charlie lui donna un coup. Graeme sortit ses griffes et leva ses pattes. Amrys abandonna Snape, qui observait en restant sagement tranquille, et se dirigea vers le combat de chats-garous sous forme humaine.

« Stop ». La voix de Lucius portait un commandement, de l'autorité, elle résonnait d'un appel impératif. Les léopards-garous se figèrent instantanément. Il tendit le bras. « Bill Weasley, viens à moi ».

Bill obéit et se leva, la tête basse, il vint à son Roi. « Je ne suis pas en colère » dit Lucius en prenant l'homme dans ses bras. Bill s'affaissa de soulagement. Puis Lucius étendit de nouveau son bras, tout en continuant à soutenir Bill de l'autre. C'était un ordre muet cette fois. Amrys, Graeme et Charlie se dirigèrent vers lui. Il glissa son bras autour de Charlie qui tremblait encore de l'adrénaline du combat et était rongé de peur pour son frère.

Lucius rencontra les regards de son second et de son troisième. Ils bougèrent pour entourer les deux frères de leurs bras et de leurs corps. Ils restaient enlacés, tous les cinq, pendant que Severus Snape les observait avec perplexité. Il réagit à peine, levant juste ses sourcils, lorsque le Roi du clan frotta son nez et lécha les visages criblés de taches de rousseur de Charlie et Bill. Ce n'était pas une salutation normale dont Snape était témoin. Il fut le premier à noter le mouvement en provenance des appartements du Roi. Ses yeux sombres remarquèrent le jeune homme nu et décoiffé. Il décida sarcastiquement que ce n'était pas un mauvais look pour Potter. Plutôt attrayant.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ». Une voix confuse et endormie traversa la pièce. Harry se tenait sur le seuil en se frottant les yeux, il paraissait plus inquiet de seconde en seconde. Lucius tendit immédiatement sa main. Harry se rapprocha et la prit sans hésitation. Il fut tiré dans l'enlacement du clan.

Bill gémissait alors que Lucius caressait à nouveau sa joue, se penchant pour le toucher près de l'oreille. Il poussa du menton le visage de Bill jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent et restent ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

« Je ne suis pas en colère » répéta Lucius.

« Mais ce serait mieux si tu attendais une autorisation avant de venir dans mes quartiers privés » dit Lucius doucement. « Il n'y a que trois personnes qui peuvent entrer sans mon autorisation. Mon second, mon troisième et mon Élu ».

Bill fit oui de la tête, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son Roi.

« Qu'étais-tu venu me dire ? » demanda Lucius.

L'expression de Bill se transforma à l'instant. Il passa en un éclair de l'inquiétude à l'excitation. « Oh ! J'ai trouvé la solution ! » Annonça-t-il le visage illuminé.

Avant que Lucius puisse répondre, il y eut un pop, et une odeur fétide remplit l'air. Tous les hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement en sachant ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Les grandes silhouettes déformées des deux lycanthropes monstrueux transformés par magie étaient dans le hall, une de chaque coté de Severus Snape.

Et loin sur leur coté, quasiment indétectable, à cause de la distraction créée par les monstres, se tenait une silhouette canine noire qui bondit directement sur Harry lorsque le groupe de léopards-garous s'écarta pour affronter les envahisseurs. Harry hurla lorsqu'il fut attrapé, immobilisé et que le hall se désagrégea autour de lui. Il entendit faiblement le rugissement de rage lorsqu'il transplana hors de la protection du Manoir.

Seul un des chats-garous était assez près pour répondre au cri d'Harry. Graeme se jeta sur l'homme canin qui s'était emparé d'Harry, fermant ses bras puissants autour d'eux, et il fut entrainé dans le sort de transplanage. Ils chutèrent dans l'espace.

À suivre


	48. Chapter 48

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **48** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour vos review's

Et à la semaine prochaine

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 48**

Ils heurtèrent le sol en roulant, le sort de transplanage avait été déréglé par l'ajout inattendu de Graeme. Des meubles volèrent, une table d'appoint et un fauteuil rembourré, aussi bien qu'une lampe et une douzaine de bibelots, furent bousculés par leur entrée fracassante.

Ils finirent leur course contre un des murs du château de Poudlard, dans le salon de Remus Lupin.

Lupin fut pris totalement au dépourvu, il se versait une tasse de thé lorsque son salon fut envahi par un loup-garou grognant, un chat-garou crachant et un Harry Potter déconcerté qui paraissait effrayé. Son thé déborda et coula dans la soucoupe avant que Lupin ne réussisse à réagir. Le pot heurta le comptoir avec fracas lorsqu'il le jeta, et bondit vers le garçon pour le tirer loin du danger immédiat de la bagarre d'animaux-garous qui avait déjà commencé.

Harry hurlait par-dessus la cacophonie. « Sirius, Graeme, arrête… Arrête ! Ne le blesse pas ! Graeme, je vais bien ! Sirius ! » Il sautillait sur place en bougeant les bras, incapable de décider quoi faire.

Lupin arriva à ses cotés pour le tirer en arrière, mais Harry combattit la prise protectrice de l'homme.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » hurla-t-il. « Graeme va le tuer ! Il ne sait pas qui il est ! Il pense que j'ai été menacé. Laisse-moi y aller ! Graeme, arrête ! S'il te plait ! »

Mais Lupin ne lui rendit pas sa liberté. Il leva toutefois sa baguette et lança un sort. Les deux combattants se figèrent une fraction de seconde sur place puis s'écroulèrent comme deux masses jumelles sur le sol. Lupin se précipita aux cotés du loup-garou noir. « Sépare les, Harry. Les sorts ne fonctionnent pas longtemps sur les lycanthropes. Nous sommes résistants à la magie.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour tirer Graeme contre le mur le plus éloigné et s'asseoir sur lui, alors que Remus faisait la même chose avec Sirius. Il fallut peu de temps avant que Graeme ne se soulève sous lui. Harry entoura le plus grand léopard-garou de ses jambes et de ses bras, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces.

« Graeme ! Graeme ! Tu m'entends ? C'est Harry ! Graeme, arrête de combattre ! C'est mon parrain. Il ne va pas me blesser ! » Répétait encore et encore Harry en agrippant le grand corps musclé.

« Il pue ». La voix de Graeme était étonnamment égale alors qu'il se remettait facilement debout en dépit du poids d'Harry et du sien. Il plaça une de ses mains sous les fesses d'Harry pour le soutenir. Harry ne relâchait pas sa prise. « C'est un loup-garou ».

« C'est un Animagus » corrigea Harry avant d'entendre une voix s'élever de l'autre coté de la pièce.

« Non » dit Remus Lupin. Il… Nous sommes tous les deux des loups-garous, Harry. Sirius ne voulait pas que tu le saches avant d'être plus vieux ».

« Maintenant… c'est trop… tard » articula Sirius Black de dessous la forme protectrice de son meilleur ami, Remus. « J'allais demander à Tambyn, je voulais faire de toi l'un des nôtres. Maudit soit Malfoy de t'avoir eu en premier. Je vais tuer ce bâtard pervers ! ». La voix de Sirius devenait plus forte au fur et à mesure que la magie se dissipait.

« Non ! » hurla Harry en entendant le grognement de Graeme. « Sirius, c'était un accident. J'ai été attaqué par un des monstres. Un de ceux que tu accompagnais lorsque tu es entré dans le Manoir Malfoy ». Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi étais-tu avec eux ? »

« Je me suis trouvé par hasard à coté d'eux, ils parlaient d'aller au Manoir pour affronter ce maquereau félin, et ils sentaient tellement mauvais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'a remarqué. Il y a quelque chose de mauvais chez ces deux là ». Black regardait de travers le chat-garou que tenait Harry.

Graeme était mi-animal, mi-humain. Sirius était redevenu entièrement humain. Et l'aspect du léopard lui indiquait, malgré son cerveau perturbé, à quel point le chat était puissant. Il allait devoir prendre des précautions pour attirer Harry loin de lui. Faire venir Harry vers lui, assez loin pour que, cette fois, le chat ne puisse pas l'attraper et transplaner tous les deux… sans ce maudit chat.

« Sirius, n'essaye pas de faire ce que tu es en train de planifier. Graeme, je crois que c'est ton nom, enfin c'est celui que Potter a hurlé. Tu ne bouges pas non plus. Nous allons nous asseoir comme des hommes civilisés et discuter » dit Remus, en fait… ordonna. « Toi, Sirius, tu restes à coté de moi, là où je peux te surveiller. Et Harry, tu restes avec ton chat ».

Harry fut porté par un Graeme prudent et suspicieux sur le fauteuil rembourré le plus proche de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Sirius grogna mais accepta d'être dirigé vers un autre fauteuil, et il s'assit, pour se retrouver avec un Lupin assis sur ses genoux pour le coincer.

« Hey » se plaignit Black. Lupin secoua la tête.

« Non. Ne demande même pas. Je suis trop fatigué pour m'occuper de tes ruses. Tu vas rester assis et nous allons résoudre tout ça avec une conversation raisonnable et des négociations, pas par le combat. De toute façon, il est plus fort que toi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Harry est bien avec lui, il n'a pas peur de lui. Alors, laisse tomber » le houspilla Remus en soupirant. « Tu m'as fait renverser mon thé ».

« Je vais aller vous en chercher, professeur » dit Harry en se détachant du grand léopard-garou aux cheveux cuivrés qui grogna. « Tu en veux aussi, Graeme ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent. Tu n'en veux pas non plus » fut la réponse brève de Graeme.

« Mais je peux aller en chercher pour le professeur Lupin » insista Harry. « Ensuite, je reviens tout de suite »

Graeme secoua la tête et haussa la voix. « Si tu insistes à aller en chercher pour ton professeur, je vais venir avec toi ».

Et il suivit Harry dans le coin cuisine où Harry chercha dans les placards une tasse propre et une soucoupe, la remplit, trouva quelques biscuits sucrés et apporta le tout sur la table près du fauteuil où étaient assis Lupin et Sirius. Sirius grogna et leva sans conviction le poids sur ses genoux, sans déloger le vigilant Lupin.

Graeme grogna en retour et souleva Harry sur ses épaules en se dirigeant vers la porte alors qu'Harry avait à peine déposé la soucoupe.

« Non ! » cria Harry. « Nous devons parler ! Stop ». Et à sa plus grande surprise, Graeme le fit, il s'assit en posant Harry à moitié derrière lui dans le fauteuil. Ses mains arboraient de longues griffes redoutables qu'il agita en direction des deux loups-garous.

« Alors parlez. Persuadez-moi de ne pas devoir vous tuer pour avoir agressé l'Élu de mon Roi » gronda Graeme, ses lèvres se retroussant sur ses dents effrayantes. Harry s'écarta de lui.

« Il était d'abord mon filleul » hurla Sirius avec agitation. Remus et Harry se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

**À suivre**


	49. Chapter 49

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **49** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

1er chap de la semaine!

Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux.

Nous avons atteind les 919 reviews et avons battu la version anglaise qui a eu 704 reviews.

L'auteur sera extrêmement contente, continuez surtout!!!!!!

Rendez-vous au prochain chap!

**&**

**Chapitre 49**

Snape ne perdit pas de temps pour faire un bond en avant et s'éloigner des monstres puants, apparus soudainement à ses cotés. Il sentit un courant d'air près de son visage, et en un instant, il réalisa qu'il avait reçu un grand choc sur la tête. Avec la puissance que possédaient ces choses, il aurait pu être tué. L'odeur qui se dégageait des monstres était épouvantable, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un abattoir, entourés de corps en décomposition.

Il attrapa instinctivement sa baguette en se déplaçant. Combattre Voldemort et ses sous-fifres lui avait donné de bons réflexes et une vigilance constante, il avait sans aucun doute participé à plus d'une bataille. Il fit trois grandes enjambées en déséquilibre puis tourna sur lui-même.

Une masse brune et dorée passa comme un éclair à coté de lui, suivie d'une blonde pale avec de longs poils qui volaient, puis de deux flèches de fourrures d'un roux éclatant. Il entendit le hurlement et l'affrontement alors qu'il se retournait la baguette levée. De grosses mains dégoutantes essayaient de l'atteindre, les yeux des créatures qui l'avaient poursuivi flamboyaient de folie, pas suffisamment dissuadées par les deux chats-garous qui les avaient percutées et les lacéraient à coups de griffes. Elle le frappa à nouveau violemment avec apparemment l'intention de lui faire perdre conscience.

Snape avait pensé que la chose voulait à tout prix détruire le clan et ses membres. Ça n'avait aucun sens qu'elle s'attaque en priorité à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'elle avait commencé ses attaques à Poudlard. Ce n'était que plus tard qu'elle était venue au Manoir pour attaquer Draco.

Le Maitre des Potions glissa hors de portée, il entendit le tissu de son pantalon se déchirer sous le coup de griffe qui visait sa cuisse, ne manquant la chair que de quelques millimètres, mais détruisant le tissu. Cela stimula chaque nerf et muscle de son corps qui se contractèrent en même temps et il s'écarta, tombant en arrière sur ses mains puis sur ses fesses, manquant perdre sa baguette qu'il retint tellement fort qu'elle faillit se briser en deux. Les coups de griffes devinrent plus nombreux, par chance ceux d'Amrys et Bill atteignaient la bête et pas lui.

Le bruit était assourdissant, des rugissements, des grognements, des cris stridents. Ainsi que le son de chair déchirée, une averse de sang tombait en pluie fine. Ça lui cinglait le visage, il s'empêcha de tressaillir lorsque la pagaille s'intensifia, le sang coulait plus fort. Il l'ignora. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait.

Il recula pour se mettre tout juste hors de portée, sa baguette était inutilisable jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avoir plus d'espace. Il se déplaça comme une araignée pour essayer de prendre de la distance. Le monstre le suivait. Il vit un bras bronzé, grand et merveilleusement musclé, passer autour du cou de la chose, la tirant violemment en arrière. Ensuite, Amrys bondit au loin après avoir attiré l'attention de la bête. Il était à moitié homme, à moitié léopard, Snape regardait le guerrier recouvert de sang. Merlin ! Quel moment inopportun pour réaliser que le second du clan était aussi fascinant.

La bataille faisait rage, Snape observait, légèrement à distance. Il n'avait pas la force physique des lycanthropes et des choses monstrueuses. Il n'était pas résistant aux griffures et n'avait pas la capacité à guérir des lycanthropes. Il devait, si possible, rester à l'écart.

Et les combattants étaient trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse envoyer un sort sans toucher ceux qu'il ne voulait pas atteindre. Il inventoriait méthodiquement les sorts qui pourraient donner l'avantage aux léopards-garous sans les blesser. Les monstres étaient si grands que même la force des léopards-garous n'avait qu'un impact limité sur eux. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour intervenir. De la sueur perla sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il y avait une possibilité…

Snape leva sa baguette, alors qu'Amrys envoyait son poing dans le torse d'une des bêtes, le déchirant de ses griffes. Le monstre le frappa et l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur pendant que Bill Weasley s'accrochait au dos de la bête. Derrière eux, Snape voyait Lucius Malfoy et Charlie Weasley, tous les deux sous leur forme animale, combattre la deuxième bête.

Snape ne perdit pas de temps et prononça le sort qu'il avait choisi. Une lumière jaillit, aveuglante, d'une intensité atroce. Ça aurait été mieux d'être capable de donner de la chaleur mais il n'avait pas le temps. Lorsqu'il pu voir à nouveau, il y avait deux femmes à terre, étonnamment petites, et quatre lycanthropes grondants penchés au dessus d'elles.

Lucius reprit sa forme humaine, couverte de sang et de morceaux de chair pourrie. Il surveillait le corps d'une femme étrange. Etrange pour lui, par contre Snape la reconnut immédiatement et il contourna le groupe pour se placer au dessus d'elle en combattant les tremblements causés par l'adrénaline qui traversait toujours son corps.

« Sybil Trelawney. Professeur de divination à Poudlard. Absolument sans talent, autant sur le sujet de la divination que pour les autres compétences magiques. Je suis très étonné qu'elle ait réussi à faire quelque chose de ce genre » dit Snape en se penchant sur elle. Les autres léopards de changeaient en se soignant dans le processus.

« Tu reconnais celle-là ? » remarqua Lucius en se penchant sur l'ancien professeur. Puis, il montra du doigt l'autre femme qui gisait, étalée sur le dos avec un trou béant dans la poitrine, là où le poing d'Amrys s'était enfoncé. « Celle-là était ma sœur, Androméda. Et cela dépasse largement son niveau en magie ».

« Elle est morte, mon Roi » dit inutilement Amrys. Il ne mit aucune note de satisfaction dans sa voix mais il la ressentait. Elle avait fait assez de ravage dans le clan. Maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus leur nuire.

« Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix » répondit Lucius. « Elle n'aurait accepté aucun compromis. Elle s'est condamnée toute seule par ses actions ».

Il regarda les autres hommes. « Maintenant, où est mon élu ? Et, où est Graeme ? Qui l'a enlevé ? » Grogna-t-il.

**À suivre**


	50. Chapter 50

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **50** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Dernier chap de la semaine!

merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à nous suivre!

Il y a rien de tel pour faire voir qu'une fic plait, alors continuez surtout !!!!!

À la semaine prochaine!

Bonne lecture

**&**

**Chapitre 50**

« Sirius Black » informa Snape qui avait des difficultés inattendues à détourner les yeux de la grande forme musclée du second du clan, Amrys. Il mobilisa toute sa volonté indomptable pour porter son attention ailleurs. Ce n'était pas le moment de découvrir ce genre de choses. Et encore moins celui de les explorer.

Étrange. Snape était, pour autant qu'il le sache, hétérosexuel. Même si pour ces dernières années, abstinent serait le mot le plus juste. Il n'avait jamais eu le plus petit intérêt sexuel pour un homme. Il se força à écarter ses interrogations… plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils devaient se concentrer pour trouver Potter avant que son imbécile de parrain ne fasse quelque chose de stupide et d'irréversible.

Lucius se tourna pour le regarder de ses yeux pâles et brûlants. « Sirius Black ? Je connais ce nom. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi voudrait-il enlever Harry ? » Demanda-t-il. Sa voix était plus profonde et plus pénétrante qu'à la normale. Il se tenait droit, grand, rougi par la bataille alors qu'ils entraient dans sa salle de bain privée. Ses larges épaules étaient maculées de taches de sang.

« Le parrain de Potter » répondit Snape en pensant que, peut-être, si les lycanthropes avaient pris part à la guerre contre Voldemort, les choses se seraient passées plus facilement, les solutions auraient été plus rapides. Pourtant, ils avaient catégoriquement refusé. Tous. Les canins, les félins et les rongeurs. Refusant de donner une raison autre que ce n'était pas leur combat. Ils étaient bornés au plus haut point. Mais Snape soupçonnait vaguement qu'il y avait d'autres raisons.

« Pourquoi se serait-il allier avec ma sœur et la sorcière pour envahir ma maison ? » demanda sévèrement Lucius. Il fronçait les sourcils et serrait les dents. « Quel risque représente-t-il pour la sécurité de mon Élu ? »

« Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il pensait sauver le garçon d'un sort horrible. Malheureusement, l'homme est un loup-garou. Il n'a pas du être enchanté de découvrir que Potter était devenu un léopard-garou » dit Snape d'un ton égal. « Je doute qu'il blesse le garçon, mais lorsque vous traitez avec Black, des accidents ont tendance à se produire ». Tout était si prévisible. Comme si un sort avait été jeté sur l'homme. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de donner le reste des informations.

« À une époque, il a été emprisonné à Azkaban pour folie criminelle. Mais il a été prouvé que c'était une exagération ». Le professeur de Poudlard essayait garder une élocution sans intonation particulière. Personnellement, il pensait que Black *était* mentalement dérangé et dangereux. Mais il ne voulait pas enflammer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Des hommes qui combattaient de la façon dont il venait d'être témoin, n'avaient pas besoin de plus de motivations qui pourraient conduire à des représailles et à des émotions superflues.

Lucius et Amrys échangèrent un regard, Lucius grogna jusqu'à ce qu'Amrys le conduise vers le bord de l'eau en enlevant ses vêtements. Il poussa son Roi dans l'eau.

« Laves-toi, ensuite nous irons chercher Harry » dit Amrys d'un ton rassurant. Lucius prit un air encore plus menaçant.

Snape observait l'homme qui entrait dans la vapeur qui remplissait le bassin. Il était un adulte, il s'était déjà déshabillé dans des vestiaires auparavant. Mais, soudainement, il ne voulait pas être nu. Ce fut seulement la substance visqueuse et fétide, qui recouvrait le devant de sa robe et collait à son visage, qui le décida à ouvrir ses boutons. Amrys bougea directement dans son champ de vision, et les doigts de Severus glissèrent, tâtonnant sur les attaches.

L'homme portait seulement un large pantalon de soie, ou d'une matière aussi fine, souillé des traces du combat. Amrys baissa les yeux et grimaça en voyant l'horreur qu'il portait. Sans hésiter, il ôta le vêtement et resta nu dans la pièce remplie de vapeur, comme un dieu primitif de la nature, l'humidité, déjà condensée sur sa peau d'un brun doré, humidifiait ses cheveux blonds. Il secoua son corps, juste comme un chien qui chasse la saleté, et glissa dans l'eau. Snape pensa qu'il était en train de baver.

Ils se baignaient et Lucius demandait plus d'informations. Snape se concentrait pour apporter des réponses et se laver aussi vite que possible. Une fois que le bain fut fini, on lui présenta des vêtements qui ne ressemblaient pas à ses habituelles robes soignées et certainement pas à la coupe austère qu'il portait habituellement.

Le tissu était léger, fin et noir, avec des bordures gris anthracite à peine visible sur les cotés. Le pantalon donnait l'illusion de doigts doux qui caressaient sa peau, et la tunique à manches longues, légèrement plus épaisse, s'ajustait étroitement à son corps. Cependant, ils étaient propres alors que ses vêtements étaient immettables en l'état. Il devrait faire avec.

« Severus, amènes-moi au loup-garou ». Lucius était resplendissant vêtu de pourpre profond, bordé de noir, ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche. Il arborait une expression suprêmement hautaine. Un roi jusqu'au bout des orteils. Ce qui n'était pas fait du tout pour impressionner Sirius Black.

Ils arrivèrent au seul endroit où Snape pouvait transplaner à Poudlard. Ses appartements dans les cachots. Snape en profita pour prendre des chaussures propres. Les appartements de Lupin n'étaient pas loin des siens. Lupin saurait où était Black. Ces deux là étaient amis. Ou peut-être plus, même si Snape était étonné à l'idée que la calme et gentille âme qu'était Remus Lupin puisse s'accorder avec l'agité et dangereusement impulsif Sirius Black.

Ils remontaient à grands pas le couloir qui conduisait aux appartements du professeur de DCFM, la procession silencieuse de trois hommes absorbés. Snape dans ses vêtements empruntés, Lucius dans sa robe fantastique et Amrys, portant des vêtements couleur d'ambre qui flottaient comme une toile d'araignée dans les courants d'air.

Amrys et Lucius étaient pieds nus, Snape avait refusé de partir sans chaussures, enfilant les siennes après les avoir nettoyées du sang qui les recouvrait. Maintenant qu'il avait mis ses nouvelles chaussures, les autres brulaient dans sa cheminée. Il n'aurait jamais pu les débarrasser de la puanteur des créatures.

Snape s'arrêta devant les quartiers de Lupin. Il sut tout de suite que Black était à l'intérieur. Il entendit les deux hommes derrière lui renifler l'air. Il se tournait pour parler à Lucius lorsque l'homme le poussa. Le visage effrayant de résolution. Il ne dit qu'un mot. « Harry ».

Lucius grogna et Amrys le suivit lorsqu'il passa brusquement la porte.

**À suivre**


	51. Chapter 51

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **50** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Voici 1er chap de la semaine.

À tous, une trés bonne lecture et à trés vite !

Et continuez de reviewver!

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 51**

Lucius entra dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Sa robe pourpre virevoltait et ses cheveux volaient derrière lui, tels des fils d'or et d'argent. Deux homme qui étaient assis, l'un sur les genoux de l'autre, jaillirent du fauteuil qu'ils partageaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ou, plus exactement, celui qui était en dessous se propulsa en l'air, et celui qui était assis sur ses genoux fut éjecté violemment.

Amrys bondit aux cotés de son Roi et se plaça entre Lucius et les deux hommes.

Il y avait cinq personnes dans le grand salon confortable. Amrys tournait le dos aux deux qu'il savait en sécurité, Graeme et Harry. Les trois autres, il les affrontait, les regardait avec défiance, de la méfiance plein les yeux. Lucius plaça une main sur l'épaule de son second. Il fusilla du regard les hommes face à lui.

L'homme brun débraillé, qui avait kidnappé son élu, était celui qui était assis dans un fauteuil, celui qui avait bondi. Un grand homme mince à la chevelure auburn, qui paraissait malade, se tenait à ses cotés, les deux mains crispées sur ses avant-bras. Pour l'instant, il luttait pour que l'autre homme reste tranquille. Pour le retenir de se précipiter et d'attaquer les léopards-garous.

« Graeme ? » dit Lucius par-dessus son épaule, en restant sur ses gardes vis-à-vis des occupants de la pièce qui n'appartenaient pas au clan. Il se concentrait aussi bien sur les deux qui avaient bougé que sur celui qui était resté assis.

« Ton Élu est sain est sauf et il n'est pas blessé, mon Roi » répondit Graeme, et la tension qui était visible dans le corps de Lucius se relâcha, ses épaules se décontractèrent légèrement et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il hocha la tête et releva le menton alors qu'il fixait les deux hommes qui luttaient désormais au sol. Ils semblaient pratiquement de force égale. L'un fou et fort, l'autre plus méthodique, assez pour maintenir celui qui s'agitait frénétiquement, pour l'instant.

« Et toi ? » demanda Lucius. La gentillesse perçait dans sa voix, l'adoucissant assez pour que son ton ne soit pas cassant.

« Je vais bien, mon Roi » murmura Graeme en réponse. Il rougissait à la fois de surprise et de plaisir, à la marque d'attention de Lucius devant des étrangers.

« J'ai une dette envers toi, mon Troisième, pour l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici » dit Lucius en en pensant chaque mot. Il n'aurait pas pu se pardonner si Harry avait été blessé, ou tué. C'était son rôle de protéger et de prendre soin de celui qu'il avait Élu. Pourtant, celui-là même, Harry, avait disparu juste sous son nez. Seule la rapide action de Graeme avait évité un désastre. Et seule la chance avait voulu qu'il soit attrapé par son parrain plutôt que par Androméda ou le professeur fou.

« Ce fut un honneur, mon Roi ». La réponse de Graeme était formelle mais n'en venait pas moins du cœur. Lucius inclina la tête en remerciement. Graeme relâcha sa prise sur le jeune aux cheveux noir corbeau.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et contourna rapidement Graeme pour se réfugier dans les bras de Lucius. Il portait ce qui semblait être une chemise de nuit, beaucoup trop longue, mais qui était bien ajustée à ses épaules. Elle appartenait sans doute à l'homme mince, pensa Lucius en enlaçant Harry d'un bras, gardant l'autre libre pour les défendre, il le fit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le serrer sur sa poitrine. Il était heureux qu'Harry soit vêtu de cette façon alors qu'ils étaient devant des étrangers au clan.

L'envie de le revendiquer ici, devant l'homme qui l'avait volé, était irrésistible. Le besoin de leur montrer que le jeune lui appartenait, à lui et au clan, était très fort. Mais Lucius le combattait. La situation n'était pas assez stable. Et l'Élu ne répondait toujours pas bien au fait d'être pris en public.

Le parrain commença immédiatement à se débattre, il criait, hurlait des menaces en essayant de charger à travers la pièce pour attraper Harry. L'homme mince avait des difficultés à le retenir, jusqu'à ce que le cinquième homme qui était dans la pièce à l'origine, ne passe un grand bras autour de lui facilement. Il les dominait tous. C'était Tambyn, le roi des loups-garous.

« Non. S'il-te-plait, Sirius. Ne fait pas ça. C'est le roi du clan, mon roi, Lucius Malfoy » disait Harry. « Sirius, tout va bien. Je vais bien. Ça ne m'embête pas d'être avec les léopards-garous ». Il essayait de calmer l'homme brun. Mais il en savait assez pour ne pas quitter l'étreinte de Lucius pour aller vers son parrain. Graeme vint se placer aux cotés de son Roi et du Second.

« Je sais qui c'est. C'est un léopard-garou » hurla Sirius en essayant d'échapper à la prise de Remus. « Il t'a volé à ton peuple ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry réellement déconcerté. « De quoi parles-tu, Sirius ? »

« Il avait tout prévu. Il t'a transformé pendant que je n'étais pas là et que je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter… Je te verrai devenir l'un d'entre nous, pas un chat répugnant ». Sirius grognait, ses yeux prenaient une teinte rouge pendant qu'il regardait Lucius. Lucius plissa les sourcils. Cet homme était dangereux.

« Du calme » dit Tambyn de son profond grondement désagréable. « Mon loup souhaite poser sa revendication sur celui-ci. Il dit qu'il est son tuteur et qu'il n'a pas donné la permission qu'il soit transformé. Selon nos lois, il a un droit sur le garçon ».

« Il est à moi ! » hurla à nouveau Sirius en dépit des murmures apaisants de Remus. « Il appartient à la meute ! »

« Il. Est. Mon. Élu » dit Lucius en détachant chaque mot avec une clarté glaciale. « Il ne peut pas être retiré de mon clan. Je ne l'autoriserais pas ».

« Tu es un roi. Tu comprends les lois sacrées des meutes et des clans. Tu dois m'autoriser à le prendre et à le protéger comme l'un des miens jusqu'à ce qu'une solution à cette affaire soit trouvée par le Conseil de la meute » dit raisonnablement Tambyn. « Je dois suivre nos lois ».

Il tendit le bras vers Harry. « Cela ne peut être résolu d'une autre façon. Il doit venir avec nous » insista Tambyn.

« Tu as entendu les mots de notre Roi. L'Élu reste avec le clan » répondit Amrys en sentant Lucius trembler de rage derrière lui.

Tambyn secouait la tête. « Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'appliquer nos lois » dit-il presque tristement. Il tendit de nouveau le bras vers Harry.

Harry en avait assez. Il cracha, ses crocs poussèrent, de la fourrure recouvrit tout son corps et des griffes sortirent de ses grandes pattes. Sa voix humaine se fit entendre une dernière fois avant que la transformation ne soit complète.

« Éloigne-toi de moi » gronda-t-il férocement.

**À suivre**


	52. Chapter 52

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **52** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Voici enfin la suite, désolé du retard,

le prochain chap arrivera jeudi et le suivant samedi. Puisque la semaine dernière, il n'y a eu qu'un chapitre.

Bonne lecture et à trés vite!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 52**

« Peut-être qu'avant de recourir à des mesures physiques, nous pourrions parler ? ». La voix de velours de Severus Snape brisa la tension. Il avait judicieusement évité de se placer entre les deux groupes, et consciencieusement évité les chats-garous belliqueux, il se plaça toutefois de façon à ce que chacun puisse clairement le voir. « Monsieur Potter est étudiant ici, et par conséquent, il était sous notre tutorat lorsqu'il s'est fait attaquer. Pas sous celui de Monsieur Black ».

« C'est un mensonge ! » hurla Sirius qui se débattait avec une détermination renouvelée. Harry grondait dans sa barbe. Sirius continua, « il est à moi ! »

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Remus, « tu n'aides pas ! »

« Je ne vais pas te donner mon Élu, Tambyn. Comme tu combattrais pour ton héritier, je combattrais pour ce qui est mien ». Lucius Malfoy était excédé. « Tes lois ne sont pas les miennes. Il est un léopard-garou et pas un loup-garou. Les lois qu'il doit suivre sont les nôtres ».

« Je suis de tout cœur avec lui, mon Roi. Discutons. Il n'y a aucun besoin d'aggraver les choses maintenant » dit Remus en regardant Tambyn. « Ça ne résoudra rien s'il y a un combat et que le jeune homme est blessé. Il semble prêt à objecter énergiquement à son départ ». Il posa son regard sur le novice qui grognait sinistrement.

« Les lois… » Commença Tambyn, les sourcils froncés. Il maintenait les lois qui gouvernaient son peuple. Il ne faisait aucune exception. Les lois assuraient la sécurité de la meute, ils savaient ainsi quels comportements étaient acceptables, et ce qui entrainerait un châtiment.

« Elles ne peuvent pas gouverner les léopards-garous. A moins que tu acceptes d'être tenu par nos lois ? Équité ? Parité ? » Dit Lucius avec une expression grave et inflexible. Il laissa apparaître un croc pour renforcer la menace peu subtile.

« Je pourrais te donner un otage en garantie de la sécurité de ton Élu » proposa Tambyn. Il se détendit assez pour en dire plus. « Il ne lui arrivera rien tant qu'il sera avec nous. Je te donne ma parole ».

« Non » dit Lucius, alors que Harry le léopard-garou se ramassait prêt à bondir en faisant le gros dos, sa queue se hérissait dans des proportions incroyables et sa fourrure se dressait sur tout son corps. « Il est peut-être seulement un chaton, mais il te blessera sérieusement si tu essayes de le prendre. Bien sur, tu devras d'abord nous passer dessus avant de l'atteindre. Il appartient à notre clan et personne ne peut le soustraire à son clan ».

« Celui-là est venu dans notre Manoir avec les monstres et l'a volé, dans sa maison » cracha Graeme en pointant une griffe sur Sirius. « On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Et nos lois interdisent que nous vous donnions notre élu. Il appartient à notre Roi, et seul notre Roi peut choisir de l'abandonner. Mon Roi a dit qu'il ne voulait pas, alors l'Élu restera avec nous ».

« Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça, le chat ». Tambyn se redressa.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions tous respirer et nous calmer ? » se hasarda prudemment Remus. Tout le monde se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, à l'exception de Severus Snape.

« Comme je l'ai dit » intervint Severus Snape en profitant du silence temporaire. « Monsieur Potter n'était pas sous la tutelle de Monsieur Black. Donc, le consentement de M. Black, ou son absence, n'a pas d'importance. Harry a été attaqué et transformé par *accident*. Cela n'avait été ni planifié, ni autorisé. Je crois que la véritable intention était de le tuer. Nous nous retrouvons face aux faits, il est un léopard-garou. Malfoy, ici présent, est le roi de ce groupe et par conséquent, Monsieur Potter lui est assujetti. Ou, souhaiteriez-vous ouvrir un débat sans fin sur quelles lois du monde sorcier pourraient s'appliquer à la fois à la meute et au clan ? »

Tambyn passa en revue le grand homme mince qui portait les vêtements du clan. Il sentait l'humain. « Je ne t'aime pas. Tu ne sens pas la bonne odeur » dit-il. « De quel droit te mêles-tu de nos affaires ? »

« Je suis un professeur employé à Poudlard, et de ce fait, l'un de ceux responsables de son bien-être » répondit Snape à l'immense homme. Il refusait obstinément de remarquer qu'ils le fixaient tous, y compris les chats-garous. Les immenses yeux émeraude d'Harry étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et il avait momentanément arrêté de grogner.

« Je peux vous assurer, Professeur, qu'il ne lui arrivera aucun mal avec nous » affirma Tambyn. « J'y veillerais personnellement, il sera à mes cotés, jour et nuit ».

« Tu veux le prendre dans ton lit ? » demanda immédiatement Amrys.

« Il est le compagnon d'un Roi. Je lui ferai l'honneur de le prendre dans mon lit ». Tambyn se redressa fier et royal en regardant le blond de haut.

« Tu le veux pour toi ! » gronda férocement Graeme alors que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de la lueur qui précédait sa transformation.

« Normalement, je ne désire pas les hommes » l'informa le roi des loups avec arrogance. « Mais j'honorerais le compagnon d'un autre roi en l'autorisant à prendre du plaisir avec moi. Tous ses besoins seront comblés ».

« Non. A moins que tu ne souhaites mourir de ce plaisir. Mon Élu n'est pas offert aux autres. Pas même à un roi » affirma Lucius.

Harry semblait d'accord, ses grognements avaient repris en doublant de volume. Il faisait le gros dos et grondait férocement, il montrait les crocs en rendant tout à fait clair son désaccord avec l'idée de Tambyn. Il était prêt à bondir de fureur, les moustaches raidies par son indignation. Ses hanches se tendirent alors qu'il se préparait à se jeter sur le loup-garou pour le labourer de ses griffes.

« M. Potter ». La voix suave, familière depuis sept ans de cours de potions, résonna dans la pièce. « Ne soyez pas idiot. Si vous les attaquez, ils vous auront à leur merci. Et s'ils peuvent mettre la main sur vous, ils pourront transplaner avec vous, vers une destination qui sera plus à leur avantage qu'au votre ou au notre ».

Graeme sentit l'indécision du jeune homme à sauter et combattre ou à simplement rester au loin… Il attrapa une poignée de la fourrure noire et la maintint.

Harry poussa un grognement dépité lorsqu'il sentit les doigts se refermer sur son pelage et le maintenir. Il gémit. Il aurait vraiment voulu planter ses dents dans le loup. Laissez le juste essayer de le toucher… Ses dents étincelèrent.

**À suivre**


	53. Chapter 53

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **52** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**& **

Bonne lecture et à samedi!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 53**

« Maintenant. S'il vous plait. Tout le monde se calme. Harry, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps d'affronter tout cela sous ta forme humaine ? » Dit Remus en gardant un bras autour de son ami, Sirius. Il le tenait fermement, bien conscient que Sirius était capable d'agir sur un coup de tête. « Pardonnez-moi, mon Roi, ne laissez pas tout cela dégénérer. Ne déclarez pas la guerre à un jeune homme ».

« Je ne laisserais pas mon Élu être éloigné de moi » déclara Lucius avec une profonde conviction en redressant ses larges épaules alors qu'il faisait face à l'homme encore plus massif que lui. Tambyn baissa sa tête poilue et grogna férocement.

« Il aurait du être un loup, mon loup et il est de mon droit de le lier à moi. Je me demande si tu n'as pas fait exprès de le transformer pendant que Sirius était au loin, en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres façons de te l'approprier. Tu désirais utiliser son pouvoir » argumenta Tambyn, les yeux plissés par les soupçons et la colère. « Il est lycanthrope depuis moins d'un trimestre et il est déjà ton Élu ? Je te soupçonne d'avoir conspiré avec ta sœur afin d'utiliser le monstre pour le transformer. Il ne t'appartient pas de droit ».

« Je n'ai aucune responsabilité dans sa transformation. C'est Paulsen, ton homme, qui m'a apporté le garçon sur l'ordre du Directeur de Poudlard, qui avait alors sa garde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me soit apporté, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il avait été transformé » affirma Lucius avec colère. Ses joues s'étaient colorées sous l'indignation. Harry le contemplait. Il était magnifique, si royal, si beau.

« Ça, je ne peux pas le croire. Les preuves me disent autre chose ». Tambyn secoua énergiquement la tête en signe de dénégation. « C'est trop pratique pour les léopards-garous. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Je n'aurais certainement jamais envoyé Paulsen te remettre le garçon. Je ne l'aurais pas permis ».

Les deux rois se fusillaient du regard. Snape en profita pour se rapprocher d'Harry, il s'agenouilla pour parler au chat novice qui le regardait avec méfiance. Il parla lentement mais de manière pressante. La situation s'aggravait, une lente et inévitable escalade de tensions et d'accusations qui ne pourrait finir qu'en bataille, ici et maintenant. Il fallait vite désamorcer la situation.

« Vous ne pouvez pas parler si vous restez un chat, Monsieur Potter » dit Severus Snape, en rappelant plus à Harry Dumbledore que le Snape qu'il connaissait en cours. « C'est le moment que vous affirmiez le plus clairement possible votre position. Et aussi vite que possible. Aussi noble que cela paraisse à un jeune lycanthrope sanguinaire, un combat pour vous et votre destinée serait peu judicieux. Qui voudriez-vous voir mourir parmi ces hommes ? »

Harry s'assit sur ses hanches et cligna des yeux. Il regarda Amrys et gronda.

« Il a des difficultés pour reprendre sa forme humaine » traduisit Amrys au sorcier. « Ça lui prend normalement des heures pour y parvenir ».

« Harry. Tu n'as pas des heures devant toi. Tu dois le faire maintenant » insista Snape. « A maintes reprises dans le passé, tu as dit que tu n'étais pas capable de faire quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que tu sois obligé de le faire. Tu dois le faire maintenant ». Ses yeux noirs parcouraient les deux groupes qui se faisaient face, le poil hérissé, prêts à l'affrontement. « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'échouer ».

Harry regarda aussi. Il vit le farouchement protecteur Graeme, le calme et déjà prêt au combat Amrys, il vit la grande silhouette royale du roi des léopards-garous. Lucius, son propre Élu, l'homme qu'il avait choisi d'aimer. Il essaya d'imaginer l'un d'entre eux sérieusement blessé, ou mort, et combattre fut soudainement la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

Son attention se reporta sur l'autre groupe de combattants. Les loups-garous. De Tambyn qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas du tout, à Remus, qui l'avait protégé et lui avait appris beaucoup sur la DCFM, et qui avait été un ami, presque un oncle ou un frère ainé lorsque Sirius était en voyage. Ensuite, il regarda Sirius, son parrain. Un homme qu'il aimait, d'une façon différente de celle dont il aimait Lucius, mais une personne qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir blessée. Merlin ! Il n'avait pas le choix.

Tambyn était le seul dont Harry n'avait rien à faire. En fait, il voulait blesser l'homme lui-même. Il essaya une fraction de seconde de se mettre à la place de Tambyn, de comprendre son point de vue, mais il décida que c'était trop lui demander pour l'instant. Tous les autres, même Snape, dont il s'était toujours méfié, Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés.

Il acquiesça en hochant sa tête poilue. Il devait se transformer pour s'occuper de tout ça. Mais ensuite, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Tous les hommes dans la pièce le regardaient. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait procéder. C'était l'angoisse du passage à l'acte, pensa-t-il. Il cherchait de visage en visage une solution à son problème.

« Respire profondément, Harry. C'est comme n'importe quel sort. Visualise ce que tu veux et fais le » proposa Remus de l'autre coté de la pièce. Snape laissa apparaître un petit sourire approbateur.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête et bougea de façon à ce que les membres du clan soient entre lui et les loups-garous et ensuite, il s'assit et se concentra. Deviens humain, pensa-t-il. Deviens humain maintenant. Tu dois devenir humain. Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait. Il sentit la transformation le traverser sans aucun effort.

Et il était humain. Dans une chemise de nuit en lambeaux. Assis sur le plancher de Remus Lupin. Avec tous les yeux braqués sur lui. La plupart des regards étaient charmés et impressionnés. Celui de Sirius était rempli de douleur, il disait à Harry, aussi clairement qu'un discours, que l'homme se sentait trahi, qu'il pensait qu'Harry l'avait rejeté. Et le regard du roi des loups-garous. Il effrayait Harry. Il était rempli d'une faim dévorante. Et de luxure.

**À suivre**


	54. Chapter 54

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **52** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

**Comme convenue, voici le chap !**

**Nous profitons pour vous demandez votre aide, **

**nous sommes à la recherche de traducteurs(trices) **

**Pour les fics suivantes : **

**Le fardeau du destin, et **

**Le dernier espoir d'Harry.**

**Et oui car plusieurs de nos traductrices sont, soit :**

**- Disparut**

**- Mise en pause pour plusieurs mois 'études'**

**- Sont partis sans finir leur chapitre.**

**Et donc nous sommes en sous effectifs voilà le pourquoi de la chutes des mises à jours sur le site.**

**Ceux qui pensent pouvoir nous aidé (réfléchissez bien avant !!!!!)**

**Contactez nous directement sur notre boites mail, le site ne mettant pas les adresses (certains nous ont offert leurs aide mais ont mit leur adresses dans les review's, résultat les adresses étaient invisible donc impossible à contacter.)**

**Même si c'est pour un chapitre, ça nous aide.**

**Quand à 'plus jamais seul, plus jamais' franchement nous ne savons pas quand la suite va arriver, nous pensions en février, mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Croisons les doigts que ça arrive bientôt.**

**Bref**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 54**

Mantheer était inquiet. Il passa une main sur le front de Draco. La fièvre augmentait en dépit des potions que le professeur Snape avait laissées pour Draco. Il les avait fait avaler au garçon exactement au bon moment et dans la bonne posologie. Mais Draco avait développé de la fièvre et elle montait rapidement. Mantheer devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à contacter le Maitre des potions, le roi, le second ou le troisième. Aucun d'entre eux n'était au courant de la dégradation de l'état de Draco.

Kaithas était venu évaluer la situation. Il avait lancé des sorts de soin et Draco s'était reposé un court moment. Ça ne s'était pas amélioré. Il était évident qu'il fallait plus que de simples soins. Les lycanthropes se soignaient facilement, rapidement, souvent en quelques minutes lorsqu'ils changeaient de forme. Les connaissances de Kaithas étaient adaptées au groupe qu'il soignait le plus souvent. Pas à un humain. Il n'était pas ce dont Draco avait besoin.

Finalement, Yaji avait filé, suivi de Kaithas, pour trouver le professeur. Mantheer refusait de quitter le chevet de Draco. Il se déshabilla et entra sous les fourrures pour l'enlacer alors qu'il tremblait. Il avait nettoyé les blessures en le trempant dans le bassin du roi et cela avait semblé lui faire du bien. Le jeune avait dormi un moment, maintenant, il s'agitait de nouveau. Tout allait mal. Mantheer ne pourrait pas se détendre tant que Snape ne serait pas retrouvé et la Mère guérie.

Draco laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur en se tournant et se retournant. Mantheer s'allongea et caressa son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Le grondement résonna dans sa large poitrine. « Est-ce que tu souffres ? Est-ce que je te fais mal ? »

« F-f-f-froid » bégaya Draco en claquant des dents et Mantheer replaça les fourrures sur lui, cependant, il faisait déjà trop chaud dans la pièce. Il attrapa un verre d'eau et le porta à la bouche de Draco.

« Bois ». L'eau était fraiche mais pas glacée, Draco la but avec reconnaissance. Il était vraiment assoiffé. Mantheer posa le verre vide sur le coté. Il écarta les doux cheveux humides du visage rougi. Il lécha avec délicatesse la peau douce en cherchant à lui procurer du réconfort. Draco était brulant.

Mantheer le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit au bassin. Ça nettoierait les blessures et ferait tomber la température. Ça devrait suffire jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Le pouvoir de recherche de Kaithas avait localisé Snape à Poudlard. Lui et Yaji étaient partis pour le bureau du Directeur. L'urgence de leur mission les empêchait de se passer de son aide. Heureusement, il avait écouté et rapidement admis que Snape était la solution.

Dumbledore, couvert de la tête aux pieds par sa volumineuse robe d'une couleur criarde, conduisait promptement les léopards-garous vers les appartements de Remus Lupin. La porte, protégée contre les intrusions, ne pouvait pas tenir le vieux sorcier à distance. Il bougea sa baguette en arrivant et les protections se levèrent, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se retourna, en montrant les crocs pour ceux qui en avaient. Dumbledore leva sa baguette en signe d'avertissement et chaque homme dans la pièce fit un pas en arrière devant la menace implicite, à l'exception de Severus Snape. Graeme s'interposa entre la nouvelle menace et l'Elu.

« Messieurs. Vous avez une urgence » dit l'homme âgé en regardant chaque visage par-dessus ses lunettes. « Je suggère que vous remettiez cette discussion à plus tard. Kaithas… ». Il fit un mouvement de tête vers le prophète puis tourna les talons pour reprendre le couloir et retourner à son bureau. Ils le regardèrent partir puis retournèrent à leur précédente occupation, se fixer les uns les autres avec méfiance.

Yaji évalua immédiatement la situation et s'interposa entre ses camarades du clan et les loups-garous. Il fit jouer les muscles de ses bras, montrant ainsi son physique massif et bien taillé, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, il devinait lorsqu'une démonstration était nécessaire. Il était pratiquement aussi large que Tambyn, et il avait beaucoup plus d'années de combat à son actif. C'était un adversaire qui ne pouvait pas être écarté à la légère. Pas même par un roi.

La modification des forces dans la pièce était palpable. Tambyn ne risquerait pas une attaque maintenant. Il ne gagnerait pas une confrontation physique. Avant, malgré le nombre, il avait une petite chance de gagner. Il grogna de frustration. Il commençait à penser à Harry comme à l'un de ses loups. Celui qu'il aurait du avoir de droit, qu'il aurait du posséder et protéger des léopards-garous avides qui l'avaient arraché sournoisement à son destin. Harry Potter, du point de vue de Tambyn, aurait du être un loup-garou, aucun doute à ce sujet.

L'un des nouveaux arrivants était un prophète. Tambyn regardait l'homme pensivement. Les prophètes étaient en dehors de la hiérarchie. C'était des hommes et des femmes à part, et aucun roi avisé ne les défierait avec légèreté.

Le prophète approcha du professeur Snape et lui parla avec urgence. Le Maitre des Potions semblait pris dans un dilemme. Il regarda le novice, posa plus de questions au prophète, puis sembla prendre une décision. Après avoir dit quelques mots à Lucius, il sortit de la pièce en courant.

La présence du Prophète avait donné une idée à Tambyn. Il grogna plus fortement pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Une fois que tout le monde le regardait, il parla.

« Je veux porter cette affaire devant le Conseil des Prophètes » dit-il d'une voix décidée.

« Ce n'est pas l'affaire des Prophètes ». Lucius leva un sourcil. Pour lui, la meute n'avait aucune revendication à faire et il n'y avait donc aucune affaire concernant les lois.

« C'est une question de loi. C'est la loi suivie par son tuteur, un membre important de ma meute, contre celle du clan des léopards-garous, dont il n'aurait jamais du être un membre » le contraria Tambyn. « Je veux demander leur arbitrage ».

« De quoi parle-t-il ? » murmura Harry aux deux hommes qui l'encadraient. « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas juste dire que je veux rester avec le clan et Lucius ? Ça devrait être suffisant pour chacun d'entre vous. Je suis assez vieux pour prendre mes propres décisions ».

« Tu es encore un chaton » lui dit Amrys en l'attirant contre son corps dans une étreinte solide. Harry se tortilla mais ne le repoussa pas. Graeme détourna son attention de la réfutation outrée qu'il était sur le point de servir à Amrys.

« Le Conseil des Prophètes. Ils décident tout en matière de loi, et ils sont l'arbitre final de toutes les affaires » appuya Graeme. « On ne peut pas faire appel ou rejeter leurs arbitrages. On doit obéir ». Harry se renfrogna encore plus, Amrys qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux le calmait à peine.

Tambyn épingla le prophète de son regard sévère. « Toi, Prophète, vas-tu remettre ma revendication au Conseil, comme l'honneur le demande ? »

Kaithas était surpris de la requête qui n'était pas présentée par un membre de son clan. Il paraissait sérieux. « Quelle est ta réclamation, loup ? »

« Le garçon », Tambyn montrait Harry du doigt. « Il était destiné à être un loup, pas un léopard. Son tuteur pose sa revendication sur lui, et moi aussi. C'était son destin d'être un loup-garou. Je demande l'arbitrage du Conseil sur cette affaire. Et ainsi, ils retireront le poison de son corps et il pourra être transformé en loup. Comme cela aurait toujours dû être »

Il examina l'ordre du roi des loups en plissant les yeux. Cela expliquait l'atmosphère de violence qui remplissait la pièce. Il secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas, pas en servant mon clan. Il est vraiment l'Élu de mon Roi. Demande à ton prophète de te servir dans cette affaire ».

« Très bien » acquiesça Tambyn à regret. « Tu ne m'empêcheras pas ? »

« C'est le droit de tout lycanthrope de demander un arbitrage en matière de loi, lorsque la loi est la base de la question. Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre la raison de ta réclamation mais je ne te refuserais pas le droit de les saisir » dit affablement Kaithas. « Je crois que l'Élu était destiné à être là où il se trouve actuellement ».

« Non » protesta Sirius de l'autre coté de la pièce. « Il était destiné à être avec nous. Afin que je puisse le protéger. Il appartient aux loups. Tu verras bientôt Harry. Viens avec nous, je te montrerai ». Sirius combattait toujours l'emprise de son Roi et de Remus.

L'inquiétude d'Harry augmentait. Il secoua la tête en évitant de regarder son parrain et en écoutant la voix calme de Remus qui essayait de garder Sirius sous contrôle.

« Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Je veux dire, Je comprends Sirius, il est mon parrain, il veut que je sois avec lui. Mais Tambyn ? Je ne…. » La voix d'Harry s'éteignit sur la question.

Graeme le regarda. « Tu ne comprends pas ? Il est un roi ? Il cherche le pouvoir, pour lui, pour son royaume, pour son peuple. Notre Roi, Lucius cherche le pouvoir, la traque, en essayant de l'obtenir. Tous les rois cherchent la même chose. Ce sont seulement leurs méthodes pour l'atteindre qui diffèrent ».

Harry le fixait. « Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu es en train de me dire. Il veut me forcer à aller avec lui ! Il veut coucher avec moi ».

« Avec le temps, il deviendra un grand roi » dit Amrys qui se trouvait à coté d'Harry, sans réfuter ce qu'il disait. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Il n'a rien contre toi. Il cherche simplement ce qui renforcera sa domination. Il place ses opinions au dessus de tout et court sans hésiter après ce qu'il veut. Il voudrait te lier à sa meute avec sa propre chair comme point d'ancrage ».

« Comment forcer la venue de quelqu'un dans sa meute pourrait favoriser sa domination ? Comment me violer pourrait servir sa cause ? ». Harry était furibond. Tous ces hommes étaient difficiles à comprendre, pas seulement les loups-garous. Comment pouvaient-ils admirer Tambyn ?

Graeme haussa les épaules. Amrys frottait le dos d'Harry. Lucius vint se placer à coté d'eux et fit voler Harry dans ses bras. Harry couina sous la surprise.

**À suivre**


	55. Chapter 55

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **55** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

voilà le 1er chap de la semaine!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, continuez surtout!!!!!

Trés bonne lecture et à bientôt!

eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 55**

Lucius souleva Harry dans ses bras et l'enlaça avec une violence à laquelle le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas mais dont il se délectait. Il retira les derniers lambeaux de la chemise de nuit et les jeta par terre. Yaji retira sa robe extérieure et Lucius enveloppa son Élu dedans, fusillant les autres du regard, ces loups-garous qui avaient regardé son amour. Harry déglutit. Il savait très bien ce qui signifiait la lueur dans les yeux de Lucius.

C'est le roi qui était là et il ignorait la présence des loups-garous, concentré sur son Élu, il réaffirmait sa revendication. Le défi de Tambyn pour Harry l'avait mis en colère, une méthode directe pour réaffirmer sa propriété était de rigueur. Il goutait doucement Harry, ses dents mordillaient la chair tendre sans l'entamer. Harry fondait entièrement. Il frissonnait et se cambrait sous la morsure, ses yeux se fermaient, son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Lucius grognait. À lui. L'Élu était à lui. Il léchait la chair douce et succulente.

« Mon Roi » murmura Graeme en l'interrompant. « Ton fils, Draco, nous devons nous occuper de lui » rappela-t-il à l'homme qui montrait ses dents aux loups.

Lucius hocha la tête et, toujours en portant Harry, il se tourna et quitta les appartements. Les chats-garous suivirent leur Roi et son Élu. Yaji cracha en direction des loups-garous ahuris qui étaient toujours dans la pièce en train de les observer. Le visage de Tambyn était furieux.

Amrys les conduisit jusqu'aux appartements des cachots. En moins d'une minute, ils avaient transplané pour la chambre du Roi au Manoir. Draco, rouge et agité, gisait sur les fourrures.

Lucius posa Harry et s'approcha de son fils avec Harry qui le suivait de près. Yaji les avait tous devancés aux cotés de la mère de l'héritier. Snape était en train de lui administrer une potion et il leur lança un regard méprisant.

« Restez en dehors de mon chemin » aboya-t-il avec impatience. « C'est du poison. Ton garde m'a dit que c'était habituel pour ta sœur d'en utiliser. Si j'avais été averti de ses inclinaisons, je l'aurai recherché, et j'aurais pu commencer un traitement préventif bien plus tôt ».

« L'héritier ? » haleta Draco. « Comment va le bébé ? »

Amrys fendit la foule agglutinée au pied du lit et grimpa à coté de Draco. Il posa son oreille sur le ventre du jeune homme et écouta avec son ouïe surdéveloppée la vie minuscule dans le corps de Draco. « Il est avec nous » dit-il. Et il resta là, à écouter le ventre du garçon, vérifiant les battements du cœur de l'enfant à l'intérieur.

Même Snape n'essaya pas de le déloger. Il regarda Lucius qui pencha la tête « Il est le père, le Sire de l'héritier » confirma le Roi.

Snape fut choqué par le degré d'intensité du sentiment de perte qui le saisit. Ainsi, le second était pris. Bien, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il se concentra sur les soins à prodiguer à Draco. La jalousie était vraiment une émotion inutile. Il s'arrangerait pour l'éviter pendant le restant de sa vie.

De toute façon, il était trop vieux pour changer, pensa Snape. S'il n'en était pas précisément heureux, il était au moins habitué à être célibataire Aucun besoin de changer cet état de fait maintenant. Il donna encore quelques tours à la pâte qu'il était en train de mélanger, puis il se pencha et commença à l'appliquer sur les blessures. Ça séchait rapidement en adhérant aux lacérations comme des feuilles protectrices.

« Comment va-t-il ? Quel est le risque pour l'enfant ? » Demanda Lucius

« Le risque est petit maintenant que je sais à quoi nous avons à faire. Si je l'avais su plus tôt, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème du tout. Le poison est commun et a peu de chances d'être mortel. Il est facile à obtenir et à utiliser pour des amateurs ». Son ton était méprisant, « mais ses effets sont très désagréables. Fièvre et frissons, crampes et vomissements occasionnels, si le diagnostic n'est pas fait à temps. Je dois dire que je suis content de ne pas avoir rencontré ta sœur ».

« C'était une branche pourrie » dit durement Graeme. « Elle méritait de mourir même si le poison n'était pas mortel. Elle était responsable de beaucoup d'autres crimes ».

Snape s'assit, examina Draco avec sa baguette et annonça que le traitement fonctionnait. « Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que l'amélioration de son état soit visible. Je pense que c'est préférable pour être certain qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres surprises.

« Alors il est temps de le ramener dans sa chambre » dit Lucius. « Allez l'installer pour qu'il se repose. Yaji et Mantheer, vous resterez avec lui ». Lucius fit un geste de la main en observant le déplacement de son fils.

Yaji souleva Draco dans ses bras et le porta le long du grand couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Le jeune homme fut installé sur son lit et le feu allumé. Les fourrures avaient été arrangées et Mantheer avait apporté de la nourriture pour leur dîner. Ils le nourrissaient à la main, remarqua Snape. Comme des parents s'occupant d'un enfant, quoique, ce n'était pas… exactement… ça. Snape cligna des yeux. Il y avait une vénération beaucoup plus adulte, une attention sensuelle dans les soins. Il baissa les yeux en luttant contre l'envie de rougir. Pas des parents et un enfant du tout.

Amrys était venu avec eux et se pelotonna pour poser une fois de plus sa joue sur le ventre de Draco, écoutant les lointains battements de cœur de l'héritier, son enfant. Il s'allongea de façon à ce que sa joue soit sur le nombril de Draco, et ses cheveux blond doré se mêlaient à la toison pubienne d'un blond argent. Amrys semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec les douces et volumineuses parties génitales qui reposaient sur le sommet de sa tête alors qu'il écoutait les battements réguliers. Et Draco ne protestait pas contre cette pression intime.

Severus sentit la sueur envahir son corps. Totalement non professionnel, se réprimanda-t-il.

Ils étaient magnifiques ensemble. Le jeune, pâle comme la glace et l'homme, fort et délicieusement musclé. La vision de l'arrondi de ses épaules pouvait vous couper le souffle. La longue main qui protégeait la fine hanche sur laquelle elle était posée. Les longs cils d'or sombre qui ombraient la joue bronzée dans un doux croissant. Tout cela pâlissant à coté des lèvres pleines, légèrement entrouvertes, qui attiraient irrésistiblement l'œil du professeur. Il était incapable de regarder ailleurs. Il en aurait gémi de frustration. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cet homme ? Pourquoi l'homme auquel Draco était lié ? Un homme qui serait père bientôt. Un homme certainement pas intéressé par un vieux Maitre des Potions au long nez, définitivement irritable, et agaçant dans son entêtement.

Il gémit silencieusement.

Il lui fallu une heure pour être capable de se détendre et de s'asseoir au bord du lit pour regarder les léopards-garous assoupis tout en luttant lui-même contre le sommeil. Étendu devant lui, Amrys dormait, l'oreille toujours posée sur le ventre de Draco, Draco somnolait, comme ses immenses gardiens. Lesquels ouvraient un œil lorsque Snape se levait, bougeait, ou se penchait pour vérifier l'état de Draco pendant la nuit.

Finalement, la fatigue eut raison de Severus et il ferma les yeux pour un petit moment. Il n'eut pas conscience de tomber sur le lit et de se pelotonner derrière Amrys pour dormir, son nez pressé dans les cheveux blonds à la merveilleuse odeur musquée, si masculine. Il se blottit joyeusement, sans remarquer que leurs membres commençaient à s'emmêler, et qu'il était étroitement encastré dans le premier mâle dont il n'ait jamais été aussi proche. Il soupira, la tension se relâchait. Il dormait.

Un battement presque imperceptible réveilla Snape. Tap, tap, tap, ça venait de derrière lui. Il pouvait en fait plus le sentir que l'entendre. Il étira son cou pour voir par-dessus son épaule. Il fronça les sourcils, encore à moitié endormi.

« Depuis quand, » pensa-t-il toujours embrumé, « ai-je une queue ? ». C'était une queue qui battait de contentement sur le lit derrière lui. Et, elle semblait être attachée quelque part sur lui.

Severus Snape cligna des yeux sur sa queue en peluche d'un blond doré. C'était une jolie queue, autant qu'une queue peut l'être. Il n'arrivait juste pas à se rappeler depuis quand il en avait une. Ensuite, il sentit un minuscule mouvement entre ses jambes, souple, subtil, presqu'indécelable. Cependant, impossible à ignorer. Lorsque les hommes sentaient quelque chose à cet endroit, ils étaient obligés de le remarquer.

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux. Il était pressé contre un dos poilu et sa main était coincée entre le bras et la poitrine du léopard-garou, le rythme apaisant de son cœur battait dans sa paume. Chaleur et sécurité. Il sentit une poussée de… plaisir.

Il réalisa finalement que ce n'était pas sa queue mais celle d'Amrys qui battait derrière lui en passant entre ses jambes, très près de ses parties intimes. Parties qui répondaient avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il était en érection, pressé contre le bas du dos du léopard-garou qui se tenait devant lui.

Snape commença à se dégager prudemment. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de contrarier le très mâle et très dangereux léopard avec des attentions importunes. Un léopard dont le corps et le cœur appartenaient à son patient, Draco Malfoy, bientôt la Mère de l'héritier qui était l'enfant de ce chat-garou.

Il glissa en arrière, souleva la jambe qui était au dessus et saisit la queue épaisse, douce et musclée pour la retirer de cet endroit où elle n'aurait jamais du se poser. Il se trouva presque mal en entendant le profond grondement ronronnant qui monta au moment où il enroulait ses doigts autour de l'extrémité poilue.

Il se figea, ressentant une indécision tout à fait inhabituelle chez lui, et de… l'excitation. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine et il sentait chaque respiration qui passait dans ses poumons. Il avait la chair de poule. Amrys se cambra en passant un message des plus clairs. Caresse. Moi. Maintenant.

Pour essayer, Snape fit courir ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure, s'émerveillant de la qualité de sa texture. Le ronronnement devint plus fort, plus profond. La queue, toujours logée entre ses cuisses, accentua ses battements. Avec des résultats prévisibles sur son propre corps. Il se demanda, prêt à tout pour détourner son attention, si les chats remuaient la queue de la même façon que les chiens ? Il en arriva à la conclusion que celui-là, en tout cas, le faisait. Il continua à masser les flancs de l'animal, encouragé par les sons agréables que produisait l'animal, les longs et sinueux étirements, les spasmes de chaton. Il était fasciné. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Pas même en sachant que c'était mal de sa part de toucher l'amant de Draco.

Les muscles sous la fourrure étaient gros, forts et s'assouplissaient sous ses attentions. Le grand corps était mou sous l'extase, la tête massive était rejetée en arrière contre Severus. Il aperçut les crocs brillants, ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés dans le bonheur parfait d'un quasi endormissement. Et rien n'aurait pu arrêter ses mains coupables d'en chercher plus. Il les enfouit dans le collier du chat, le cou d'Amrys, et le caressa en remontant derrière les fières oreilles triangulaires. Le corps face à lui frissonnait, les sons qu'il produisait étaient plus proches d'un gémissement humain que ce que Snape n'avait jamais entendu de la part d'un animal. Euh, un animal-garou, se corrigea-t-il. Ça le rendait fou. Cependant, rien au monde n'aurait pu le faire arrêter.

Il caressait la magnifique tête puis l'abandonna, pris par le désir de toucher les longues moustaches raides. Elles étaient dures, des traits inflexibles et elles se baissaient lorsqu'il les touchait. Il caressa le museau rond, au dessus du large nez jusqu'au bout chaud et humide. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts frôler l'humidité puis remonta pour caresser de son toucher précis et maitrisé le tour des yeux fermés du grand chat, et enfin son front.

C'était impossible pour Snape de ne pas enfouir son visage dans la fourrure soyeuse. Il respira profondément pour emplir ses sens de l'odeur musquée qu'il reconnaissait comme celle du second du clan. Amrys sentait comme Amrys dans n'importe laquelle de ses formes. L'odeur conduisit son corps à sa limite, il était douloureusement excité, et horriblement en conflit. Il se colla au gros corps en s'interdisant d'en faire plus.

Amrys sentit le corps derrière lui devenir calme. Il sentait son incertitude. Il se transforma, le changement fut quasi immédiat, ainsi le temps qu'il se retourne pour faire face à l'homme brun, il était déjà sous sa forme humaine.

« Je dois m'excuser », Snape essayait de parler à travers sa gorge serrée. « Draco… »

Amrys embrassa l'homme. Il lécha ses lèvres, les mordilla, et glissa sa large langue plate entre elles pour l'infiltrer dans la chaleur de la bouche du sorcier. Les herbes, et le goût propre à l'homme, agréable, excitant. Ses grandes mains glissèrent pour empoigner les fines hanches et les rapprocher, les ajuster aux siennes. Le pantalon devait disparaître. Une judicieuse application d'un coup de griffe tranchante comme un rasoir résolut le problème. Il tombait en lambeaux, les hanches maintenant nues et libres pour qu'il les explore de ses doigts. Il passait ses paumes sur la peau lisse, merveilleusement lisse, aussi pâle que du lait.

Severus Snape essayait de reprendre le contrôle, essayait de respirer calmement, essayait de finir sa phrase, essayait de dire à l'homme de Draco qu'il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, ne devait pas, faire ça. Mais ce discours était si surfait qu'il pouvait finalement s'en passer, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il fondait dans le baiser. Glissant, humide. Une pression parfaite, la succion sur sa langue, le glissement des contacts humides, alors que le baiser continuait encore et encore.

Amrys mordit sa joue, sa bouche, de douces morsures, qui envoyèrent des frissons de sa colonne vertébrale à… et bien… là. Son érection montait, palpitait, prête à exploser, juste pour un baiser. Il gémit.

Il fut brusquement renversé sur le dos par le plus gros, plus fort et magnifique léopard-garou dénudé et doré qui se mit à califourchon sur lui, ses yeux intenses cherchaient les siens. Ils se mesuraient du regard. Snape haletant, Amrys observant.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient tout près, joue contre joue, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Severus abandonna et laissa ses mains explorer la large poitrine, il n'avait jamais vu une plus parfaite sculpture, ce qui rendait celle là encore plus merveilleuse était qu'elle était faite de chair humaine. Il l'explorait avec une faim frénétique, sa bouche était prise, ravagée, son érection, ouvertement nue, était pressée contre celle, lancinante et palpitante, de l'homme qui bougeait au dessus de lui, faisant glisser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, mais, l'un dans l'autre, il préférait abandonner sa respiration plutôt que ce baiser qui le conduisait à la folie. Il avait la tête qui tournait.

Le raclement de gorge fut répété une seconde, puis une troisième fois avant que Severus ne l'enregistre. Il s'arracha au baiser et fixa le visage mi-amusé de Draco juste à coté du sien. Il fit un bond en arrière, réussissant un exploit magique pour s'échapper de sous le corps qu'il voulait tellement désespérément. Il frissonna sous le courant d'air, baissant avec horreur les yeux sur son corps dénudé et son érection impossible à manquer. Il rencontra les yeux bleus lumineux de son ancien étudiant alors qu'il était totalement humilié.

« Draco, je suis tellement désolé » dit-il avant de fuir. Ses mains peinant à maintenir ses vêtements déchirés sur ses parties intimes.

Draco se sentait beaucoup mieux que la nuit précédente, il échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec Amrys.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » se plaignit Draco. « Je voulais juste me moquer un peu de lui »

Amrys sortit du lit, passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux décoiffés de Draco, et suivit l'homme en fuite. Ce n'était pas fini. Il voulait l'homme. Et Amrys était résolu à l'avoir.

**À suivre**


	56. Chapter 56

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **56** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**Nous recherchons toujours des traducteurs(trices) **

**&**

**&**

Nous sommes arrivés à la moitié de la fic !!!!!

Mille merci à Agathe car sans elle, la fic serai surement abandonné à cause d'abandon des traductrices. (Ne nous voilons pas la face ! Regardez en ce moment les autres fics)

Bref bonne lecture, merci pour toutes vos review's, continuez car ça booste Agathe !!!!

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 56**

Lucius Malfoy était furieux. Il tenait dans sa main le parchemin qui annonçait la visite du Conseil des Prophètes dans seulement quatre heures. C'était trop peu pour préparer le clan à cette visite, et pour Harry, il aurait préféré avoir des semaines, voire des mois, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre les enjeux de cette intrusion.

Tambyn n'avait pas perdu de temps pour présenter sa réclamation au Conseil. Lucius allait devoir supporter les Prophètes. Établir clairement qu'Harry appartenait au clan. Après tout, il n'était pas un loup-garou par héritage. Sirius Black était son parrain, pas son père. Il secoua la tête. Et pour quelles raisons le Conseil pourrait-il s'attendre à ce que les chats-garous reconnaissent les lois des loups-garous ?

Lucius se leva, posa violemment le parchemin sur son bureau et sortit en colère de la pièce. Les membres du clan faisaient pratiquement des bonds pour s'écarter de son chemin alors qu'il avançait à grands pas dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que de la logique. Les prophètes trouvaient des relations que les lycanthropes ordinaires ne voyaient pas. Malheureusement, le peu de fois où il les avait rencontrés, et avait été là pour entendre leurs décisions, il avait été choqué par leurs appréciations, et cependant, il avait finalement compris qu'ils avaient raison. Il ne voulait pas être choqué par cette décision.

Il conserva son allure, ses longues enjambées avalaient la distance entre lui et son élu. Harry était l'enjeu le plus important de tout cela. Il devait jouer habilement son rôle.

Harry laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il fut saisi par derrière et soulevé, sa tasse tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Il sentit presque immédiatement qui c'était. Et si cela n'avait pas été suffisant, un coup d'œil en arrière lui aurait appris, oh, et les longs cheveux bouclés. Graeme était en train de le porter hors de la bibliothèque pour l'emmener dans le large corridor.

« Silence. Le Roi a besoin de toi. Les prophètes arrivent ce soir ». Graeme tapotait ses cuisses en le tenant fermement pendant qu'il avançait vers leur destination, pas du tout gêné par sa charge. Harry se stabilisa en plaçant ses mains sur la taille de Graeme.

« Je peux marcher, tu sais » dit Harry sèchement. Être porté sur les épaules de Graeme n'était pas du tout désagréable, juste indigne. Les épaules rembourrées par les muscles permettaient d'amortir les chocs. Graeme avait l'habitude de faire des choses de ce genre, sans doute pour lui montrer la place d'un chaton, pensa Harry avec aigreur. Il avait appris à ne pas trop y penser. Être touché. Être manipulé. À une époque, pas si lointaine que ça, il aurait combattu ce type de rapprochements. Maintenant, il le supportait. Et, honnêtement, certaines fois, il appréciait ce genre d'attentions.

« Si tu marches, je ne pourrais pas te porter. Je veux te porter » dit Graeme avec logique. Ses cheveux soyeux flottaient sur les bras nus d'Harry et sur son visage. De jolis cheveux, vraiment doux, et qui sentaient vraiment bon, pensa Harry.

« Graeme. Que vont faire les prophètes ? » Demanda-t-il. C'était ce qui le préoccupait, après tout. Et c'était probablement ce qui motivait ce petit numéro d'homme des cavernes. Il le transportait pour avoir une discussion. Il pouvait le sentir. Il était sur le point de soupirer avant de se retenir. S'il soupirait, Graeme pourrait savoir qu'il avait compris. Il avait besoin du minuscule avantage que lui apportait l'ignorance de Graeme.

« Ils vont décider si tu peux rester avec nous, s'ils découvrent un point de loi qui le détermine » lui dit le troisième. Harry sentait les gros muscles se tendre sous son ventre.

« La loi ? C'est un point de loi ? Comment une loi pourrait-elle décider de ce genre de choses ? » Se demanda Harry à voix haute. « Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'ils seront ici ? »

« Ton parrain a posé une revendication sur toi. Sa position, soutenue par la loi des loups-garous, est que son autorisation était nécessaire pour te transformer. Il ne l'avait pas donnée. Donc, accident ou pas, nous n'avons pas de droits sur toi. Encore pire, Tambyn remet carrément en question le fait que ce soit un accident. Il pense que ta transformation était programmée et pas du tout un accident, peu importe les preuves ».

« Comment serait-ce possible ? Le professeur Trelawney était derrière les attaques ! » Protesta Harry en s'énervant tout seul alors que Graeme fendait la foule. Harry entendit Fred et George rire, mais de loin, pas de sa situation, décida-t-il.

« Ton professeur de divination était complice avec la sœur de Lucius » rappela Graeme au garçon. « Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas familier avec son passé de traitrise, c'est facile de croire que l'attaque était programmée ».

Harry garda le silence, sa confusion stoppait le flux de mots et Graeme reprit la parole.

« À l'arrivée des prophètes, tu devras rester aux cotés du Roi. Tu ne devras rien faire qu'il ne t'ait pas commandé. Je veillerai sur toi. Tu devras faire ce que je te dis. Les prophètes ne tolèreront pas ta langue aiguisée, chaton. Si tu ne peux pas la contrôler, je vais te fermer la bouche et te rendre silencieux ». Il y avait un avertissement dans la voix et Harry savait que ce n'était pas une vaine menace. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Peuvent-ils faire ça ? Me faire partir ? M'obliger à dormir avec Tambyn ? » Demanda Harry sans réussir à réfréner les tremblements qui perçaient dans sa voix.

« Oui » dit le grand homme. « Ils ont le pouvoir et le droit de faire ce genre de déclarations »

« Je ne veux pas ». dit Harry. « Je veux rester ici avec Lucius. Ça ne compte pour rien ? »

« Je sais ce que tu veux. Mais ils vont décider de ce qu'ils voient comme juste. Les lois comptent plus à leurs yeux que tes sentiments. Ils ne prennent pas en compte les désirs et les émotions ». Il sembla réfléchir après cette constatation.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, voulant savoir ce qui l'avait fait douter. Graeme ne répondit pas.

« Je ne veux pas partir. Ils ne peuvent pas me forcer » dit Harry après quelques minutes. « Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Et comment penses-tu pouvoir les arrêter ? » demanda Graeme mi-curieux, mi-sceptique. « Je vais te montrer où nous allons les rencontrer ».

« Est-ce que je dois être là ? » ronchonna Harry. Il avait découvert que tenir les hanches de Graeme était plus pratique que tenir sa taille. Mais… il était troublé, d'une drôle de manière, par le mouvement de ces hanches fines et fortes sous ses mains. Oh, merde, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ce genre d'idées.

« Oui » répondit l'homme. « Tu dois être présent ».

« Je ne veux pas y aller » dit Harry au dos de Graeme. Graeme donna une petite tape sur ses fesses. « Je le pense vraiment, Graeme. S'ils me disent d'aller avec Tambyn, je ne le ferai pas. Ne pense pas que je fais mon petit chaton en disant ça. Je le pense. Je… »

Graeme le tapa plus fort. « Tu vas bien te comporter maintenant, chaton » ordonna-t-il. Il le balança et le jeta sur les fourrures empilées, le trône de pierre, la pièce maîtresse de l'arène. « Ils vont transplaner ici. Tu seras aux pieds de Lucius. Obéissant. Avec Troy et Fred. Les autres chatons seront tout près, mais vous serez tous les trois à ses pieds. Et tu vas lui obéir. Quoiqu'il te demande ».

Harry se renfrogna. Il voulait être le seul aux pieds de Lucius. C'était déjà assez dur de savoir que Lucius avait deux autres chatons à ses ordres, il ne voulait pas que ce soit affiché de manière aussi évidente. Ça semblerait vouloir dire qu'il est d'accord avec ça.

Graeme prit le visage d'Harry dans sa main, il le tenait fermement mais sans lui faire mal. Ses yeux bleu foncé étaient plongés dans les émeraudes d'Harry. Son pouce caressait sa joue. Son expression était inflexible.

« C'est l'image du clan tout entier. La façon dont tu obéis à ton Roi, l'homme qui t'a nommé son Élu. S'il ne peut pas te contrôler ici dans l'arène, devant des étrangers, alors quelle revendication peut-il vraiment porter sur toi ? Aussi, aucune attitude de défi aujourd'hui. Aucune. S'il te propose de faire quelque chose, tu le fais. Quoi que ce soit. Tu me comprends ? ». Sa voix résonnait à la fois d'une menace et de la promesse de conséquences affreuses. « Mon roi a ma loyauté et si quelqu'un cherche à la blesser, même son Élu, je le protègerai ».

Harry déglutit. « Je ne veux pas le blesser. Je l'aime ».

Graeme fit un sourire en coin. « Et s'il te demande d'aller au lit avec un des prophètes ? Pour les honorer de l'hospitalité du clan, comme c'est notre coutume depuis de nombreux siècles ? »

Harry rougit et fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas pareil… »

« Si. Ça. L'est. » Gronda Graeme. « S'il te le demande, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Et tu dois obéir. Pour l'honneur du clan et pour ton roi ».

« Non » dit Harry en serrant les dents, le visage glacé et obstiné. « Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux laisser personne en dehors de Lucius me faire ça. Seulement Lucius ».

« Seigneur. Tu n'as rien appris. Pas la moindre foutue petite chose » cracha Graeme, il repoussa violemment Harry qui s'étala sur le trône dans un enchevêtrement de membres.

Lucius s'était arrêté sur le seuil de l'arène. Il écoutait les mots de Graeme et ceux d'Harry. Il secoua la tête. Le chaton était entêté, loyal et honnête. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une manière de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ce qui était demandé à l'Élu d'un Roi. Lucius se maudit. C'était de sa faute. Il ne s'était pas assuré qu'Harry apprenait. Harry ne tenait pas sa place dans le clan parce qu'il avait été traité de manière totalement différente.

Lucius entra à grands pas dans l'arène, surprenant les deux occupants.

« Harry. Graeme. Avec moi. Maintenant » ordonna-t-il, la contrariété inscrite sur son visage empêchant toute question.

Une fois arrivé dans ses appartements privés, il se tourna vers eux. Il montra le lit du doigt. « Aucune remarque, Harry, tu te déshabilles et tu montes ». Il regardait Harry hésiter. Graeme fixait son hésitation en montrant les crocs.

Lucius soupira. Il avait besoin de plus de temps qu'il n'en avait. De beaucoup plus de temps.

À suivre


	57. Chapter 57

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **57** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

_**Nous profitons pour vous demandez votre aide, **_

_**nous sommes à la recherche de traducteurs(trices) **_

_**Pour les fics suivantes : **_

_**Le fardeau du destin, et Le dernier espoir d'Harry.**_

_**Plusieurs de nos traductrices sont, soit : Disparut, Mise en pause pour plusieurs mois 'études',**_

_**Parties sans finir leur chapitre. Nous sommes en sous effectifs !!!! **_

_**Voilà le pourquoi de la chute des mises à jour sur le site.**_

_**Ceux qui pensent pouvoir nous aidé (réfléchissez bien avant !!!!!)**_

_**Contactez nous directement sur notre boite mail, **_

_**Le site ne mettant pas les adresses.**_

**&**

Bonne lecture, merci pour toutes vos review's !

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 57**

Lucius monta sur le lit. Harry leva les yeux vers lui puis les baissa sous le feu qui couvait dans les yeux de l'autre homme. Il prit une profonde respiration libératrice et se prépara à ce qui allait se produire, quoi que ce soit.

« Sur le ventre ». Même si le ton n'était pas dur, il était impossible de désobéir. Harry s'allongea, la tête tournée vers son Roi, mais toujours très conscient de la présence de Graeme dans la pièce. Harry vit Lucius poser son regard sur Graeme. Sa tête, à la chevelure argentée, s'inclina dans un signe de connivence. Le lit se creusa et Harry s'élança à toute vitesse vers le bord le plus éloigné des fourrures. Il n'allait pas permettre ça.

Lucius le stoppa. Une grande main et une prise inébranlable le ramenèrent en arrière. Le regard gris-argent de Lucius rencontra le sien. Le regard partagé avait quelque chose de trop intense comme si Lucius voulait s'infiltrer en lui, dans son esprit, dans ses pensées.

« Est-ce que tu refuses ma revendication ? Est-ce que tu me défies ? » Demanda Lucius presque sur le ton d'une conversation. Mais Harry entendait au-delà du ton. L'avertissement de ne pas mentir, d'être complètement honnête. Il mordit sa lèvre.

« Non, je ne la refuse pas. Mais je pensais que nous étions d'accord… ». La main de Lucius vint recouvrir sa bouche. Harry se figea, ses yeux verts s'agrandirent démesurément.

« Tu dois répondre oui ou non » dit Lucius. Puis il enleva sa main. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre pour réprimer son besoin pressant de parler. « Veux-tu m'obéir ? ».

Harry fronça les sourcils Oui et non était la réponse adéquate à cette question. Ses yeux se faisaient suppliants. Lucius le repoussa et le libéra de l'emprise qui le retenait, il se leva et s'éloigna.

« Je renonce à notre lien. Éloigne-le de moi ». Lucius parlait doucement, d'une voix fausse, à Graeme en ignorant le jeune, comme si Harry était déjà parti. Harry resta allongé sur le lit une fraction de seconde puis il voulut se jeter à la poursuite du grand homme. Au lieu de rencontrer Lucius, ce fut Graeme qui le coupa dans son élan.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas juste ! ». Mais Lucius ne s'arrêta pas et disparut derrière la porte. Graeme le maintenait fermement, empêchant toute velléité de le suivre. Harry hurla à nouveau. « Non ! Pourquoi ?! »

« Arrête ! » siffla Graeme. « C'est ce que tu as dis que tu voulais. Tu n'es plus ni marqué, ni revendiqué, ni Élu. Tu peux partir avec ton parrain si tu le souhaites. Ou dans le monde sorcier. Le roi ne te retiendra pas plus longtemps ici. Il va le dire aux prophètes lorsqu'ils arriveront ».

« NON ! » hurla à nouveau Harry. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je veux juste ne pas suivre ces lois dont vous parlez tout le temps, celles qui n'ont aucun sens ! »

« Alors pars. Si tu ne souhaites pas suivre nos lois, alors va-t-en. Tu as clairement exprimé que tu ne voulais pas obéir à notre Roi. Et bien en étant banni, tu n'auras plus à suivre les règles plus longtemps » dit l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés.

Harry était plus pâle que du lait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait un nœud douloureux dans la poitrine. « Je croyais qu'il m'aimait » dit-il d'une minuscule voix brisée. « Mon Dieu, je croyais qu'il m'aimait ». Il enfonçait durement ses doigts avec désespoir dans les bras de Graeme.

« Idiot » dit Graeme. « Il t'aimait et il t'aime toujours. Il t'aimera toujours. Mais tu l'as rejeté. Il est un Roi. Il ne peut pas accepter ton attitude de défi et gouverner. Le clan est sa vie, sa vie nous appartient à tous. Tu l'as refusé, rabaissé et défié devant son peuple et maintenant, tu proclames que tu es la partie lésée ». Graeme secoua la tête.

Harry pleurait, reprenant la lutte pour se lever et trouver Lucius. « Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas le quitter ».

« Écoute-moi. Ce qui est fait est fait. C'est fini. Retourne à ta vie humaine. Ne regarde pas en arrière. Le temps soignera ta peine. Tu es jeune ». Graeme essayait, comme il pouvait de lui apporter du réconfort. Il ne le laissera pas se lever et il ne lui permettra pas de le suivre.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le quitter. Je l'aime. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui » hurla Harry.

« Stop ». Graeme tourna son visage et le regarda dans les yeux. « Plus de drames. Si tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui, pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ? C'est ton choix et tu l'as fait encore et encore. Il t'a laissé toutes les chances qu'il pouvait et même plus ».

« Je voulais juste qu'il… » Commença le jeune homme qui dut s'arrêter, ses yeux se remplissaient d'amères larmes salées et sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il puisse finir.

« Qu'il quoi ? Qu'il arrête d'être mon roi ? Le roi d'Amrys ? Le roi de Mantheer ? Le roi de Tanith ? Le roi de Draco ? Lequel d'entre nous notre Roi doit-il abandonner pour que tu sois satisfait de lui ? »

« Vous essayez de me faire changer ! En quoi est-ce différent ? ». Harry sanglotait. « Je n'ai jamais demandé à devenir un léopard-garou ».

« Ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons transformé. As-tu oublié ? » Demanda le Troisième plus gentiment en tenant le jeune homme détruit dans ses bras. « Nous aurions du te parler, te dire à quoi tu devais t'attendre. Le plus souvent lorsque des humains sont transformés sans permission, ils sont tués. Ils ne sont pas intégrés et la discipline est maintenue. Le clan est protégé ».

Harry hurla encore. Encore. Et encore. Graeme léchait les larmes sur son visage. Murmurait à son oreille. L'enlaçait. Et Harry criait.

**À suivre**


	58. Chapter 58

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **58** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 58**

Lucius marcha jusqu'à son bureau et s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Il aurait souhaité être capable d'aller plus loin, hors de portée de voix, mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Il était obligé de rester là et d'écouter les sanglots déchirants du garçon qui avait été son Élu. Il essaya de se relever. Il était plus fort que ça.

Il entendait chaque mot prononcé par Graeme et tout ce qu'Harry disait. Il l'entendait et il sentait la douleur se propager dans son corps. Avait-il tort ? Avait-il basé sa vie sur une présomption de noblesse ou d'honneur erronée ? Avait-il mal agi, dés le début, en ne tuant pas le garçon ? Avait-il été motivé par quelque chose proche de l'égoïsme, ou tout ceci était-il arrivé parce qu'il voulait quelque chose qu'il ne méritait pas, qu'il n'était pas destiné à avoir ? Cette situation était-elle uniquement due à sa cupidité, son besoin de posséder le garçon qu'il avait nommé son Élu, aux dépens des intérêts du clan ?

Il combattit en vain ses larmes et se mit à sangloter tout aussi fort que le novice qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans les bras de Graeme. C'était de sa faute. Il voulait l'amour. Il l'avait fabriqué et forcé. Il ne lui avait pas permis de se développer naturellement à son propre rythme. Il l'avait voulu, désiré et pris. Et il s'attendait à ce que tout aille bien. L'amour lui avait explosé en pleine face. L'amour avait arraché son cœur. La brulure de l'amour l'avait détruit. Maintenant, il donnerait presque tout ce qu'il possède pour le retrouver. Quasiment tout.

Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il était le Roi. Personne ne pouvait prendre sa place. Il devait gouverner le clan jusqu'à ce que l'enfant que portait son fils soit en âge de prendre sa suite. Alors, il pourra laisser sa place. Alors, il pourra faire d'autres choix. Alors peut-être, si les dieux le permettaient, il pourrait avoir du temps pour l'amour. Mais pas d'une telle intensité. Cette douleur aurait du le tuer, pourtant, il était vivant, il respirait, il souffrait.

Dans la chambre, Harry hurlait, encore, encore, et encore. Lucius ressentait chacun des cris comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Il tomba à genoux au premier cri, le second lui donna un haut le cœur et il vomit dans sa poubelle, au troisième, il leva la tête et hurla à la mort sa torture et sa souffrance.

Chaque lycanthrope présent dans le Manoir arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire. Les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

Amrys se dirigea vers les appartements du Roi.

Kaithas qui se trouvait à l'ordre bout du Manoir, là où le Conseil des prophètes venait juste de transplaner, sentit chaque goutte de son sang geler dans ses veines à ce son déchirant.

Severus Snape, assis aux cotés de Draco, sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Et Draco retomba sur ses coussins de fourrure. Mantheer et Yaji rejoignirent le garçon.

Le son s'éternisait. Une détresse sans fin. Le premier prophète tendit la main pour toucher Kaithas.

« Il y a beaucoup de douleur, ici. Perte et échec. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi le Roi du clan hurle-t-il ? ». Sa voix était un simple chuchotement, rauque, comme s'il la forçait à passer dans une gorge abimée. Son voile tournoyait dans la pièce où il n'y avait pourtant pas un souffle d'air, comme porté par des courants invisibles, des courants alimentés par le cri de détresse du Roi.

Kaithas ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'avait pas de réponse. Aucune qu'il pouvait donner.

« Amène-moi à lui. Ton clan est en train de perdre son Roi » dit le Prophète en faisant un geste pour signifier aux autres de rester là.

Kaithas sentit une peur, bien plus intense que toutes celles qu'il avait connues jusque là, l'envahir. Lucius était son Roi. Le seul qu'il ait connu en tant qu'adulte dans le clan. Tout ce qu'il savait du rôle d'un Roi, il l'avait appris en observant et en admirant cet homme. Il avait vu le sacrifice et l'amour que Lucius portait à chaque personne qu'il dirigeait. Ils ne pouvaient pas le perdre, pas maintenant. Un geste du Prophète le ramena à la réalité.

« Je vais te conduire » dit le prophète de sa voix enrouée. Kaithas se laissa guider à travers les couloirs. « Si tu ne peux pas trouver le chemin ».

Amrys passa en flèche à travers le groupe de lycanthropes réunis devant les appartements du Roi. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer sans l'autorisation du Roi. Il courut à l'intérieur. Lucius était à terre, hurlant, en se tenant le ventre. Amrys écarta les bras protecteurs et chercha une blessure qu'il ne trouva pas. Il attrapa les cheveux blonds de Lucius et le secoua.

« Mon Roi ! Mon Roi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ». Amrys essayait de garder un ton calme mais il montait malgré lui à chaque question. Les sanglots qui sortaient de la gorge du Roi devenaient de plus en plus forts.

Un cri résonna à l'intérieur des appartements. Amrys se releva d'un bond pour faire face à la porte, la transformation courut sur son dos qui se recouvrit de fourrure. Il resta humain en dehors de la fourrure sur son dos et de ses pattes, il était prêt à défendre son Roi. Personne ne sortit et il se rua dans la chambre, l'endroit où il avait dormi pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie.

Graeme était sur le lit, entourant de son corps le frêle garçon aux cheveux sombres dont les pleurs résonnaient. Il leva ses yeux angoissés sur Amrys. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était beaucoup trop fort. C'était la mort.

« Où est Lucius ? » demanda Graeme anxieusement. « Trouve-le ! ».

Amrys ne perdit pas de temps à parler, il retourna promptement près de son Roi et souleva Lucius dans ses bras. Il le ramena sur les fourrures dans la chambre. L'âcre odeur de vomi emplissait ses narines sensibles. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais souleva l'homme sur le lit, près du garçon sanglotant. Il essuya les fluides aigres. Le second et le troisième se regardaient. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Harry cria et Lucius tressaillit, essayant de se retourner, mais il ne réussit qu'à s'enfoncer dans l'étreinte de son second, en plantant fermement ses griffes. Il poussa un hurlement plaintif, heureusement pas aussi fort et perçant, mais toujours profond et rempli de douleur. Harry convulsait dans les bras de Graeme, se tortillant à l'écoute du cri. Griffant la peau de Graeme.

**À suivre**


	59. Chapter 59

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **59** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Ça nous fait énormément plaisir que cette fic soit aussi aimé et surtout que vous continuez de la suivre chapitre après chapitre.

Trés bonne lecture!

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 59**

« Rapprochez-les s'ils sont trop obstinés pour se trouver d'eux-mêmes » dit une voix grinçante.

L'intervention fit sursauter Amrys et Graeme et ils se tournèrent pour affronter l'homme inconnu qui était debout à coté du lit. Un étranger, entièrement couvert de robes en voile, se tenait tout près, ses vêtements fouettaient sa tête et son corps comme s'il était au beau milieu d'une tempête. Il fit un mouvement de la main en leur direction. « C'est leur destin d'être unis. Alors, rapprochez-les ».

Graeme fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il fit glisser Harry de ses bras pour le pousser contre Lucius. Harry s'agrippa à l'homme comme une sangsue en enfouissant son visage dans la large poitrine. Il arrêta de pleurer. Lucius arrêta de trembler, il poussa un soupir qui semblait venir des tréfonds de son âme. Il enlaça étroitement le plus petit corps.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda le Prophète. « Tu es parfaitement au courant. Lucius Malfoy, roi du clan des léopards-garous. Tu sais qu'il est impossible de rejeter un vrai Élu, pas celui auquel tu es lié en toute sincérité. Pourtant, tu étais en colère, blessé et tu as essayé de le faire. C'est stupide. La colère ne peut pas rompre ce type de lien ». L'homme voilé s'était rapproché en parlant. Le bord de ses voiles parcourut les hommes sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le visage d'Harry et le caresse comme une main.

Lucius enfouit son visage dans les boucles corbeau en gardant les yeux étroitement fermés. Il ne répondit pas, et Harry, qui l'agrippait en respirant son odeur, ne fit aucun effort pour répondre non plus. Il tenait à pleine main les doux cheveux argentés, la bouche ouverte contre la poitrine dénudée du roi.

« De qui es-tu amoureux, chaton ? ». La voix du Prophète s'adressait seulement à Harry, elle le caressait, demandait et lui donnait la capacité de répondre en défaisant l'étau qui serrait la gorge du jeune juste avant.

« De Lucius » murmura Harry qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vraiment dans ses bras. Il leva les yeux vers lui pour se rassurer. Il sentait quelqu'un derrière lui qui le caressait et il savait que cette personne l'aimait aussi, mais le seul dont il avait besoin, celui qu'il avait perdu, était là à nouveau. Et Harry ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

« De l'homme qui est le roi » appuya doucement le Prophète. « Pourquoi essayer de le faire changer alors, s'il est l'homme dont tu es tombé amoureux ? »

« Je ne peux pas le partager ! » s'exclama Harry en essayant de se fondre encore plus dans ce grand corps qu'il voulait si désespérément.

« Il est un roi, il y en aura toujours d'autres qui demanderont son attention ». La voix résonnait partout autour de lui, pas menaçante, mais impossible à ignorer. Les voiles flottaient au dessus de lui.

« Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il dorme avec eux. Je ne veux pas qu'il couche avec eux » admit Harry. Il n'avait jamais caché ses sentiments. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Amrys au dessus de l'épaule du Roi. Voudrait-il chasser Amrys du lit du roi s'il le pouvait ? Non. Amrys faisait partie de cet endroit. Sa présence ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait aller dormir entouré de sécurité et de chaleur. Il aimait qu'Amrys et Graeme soient avec lui et Lucius.

« C'est sa nature. La nature de *cette* bête. C'est ainsi depuis bien longtemps avant ta naissance, petit chaton ». Le prophète semblait le comprendre, Harry entendait des encouragements dans sa voix. Harry paniqua un peu. « Pourquoi es-tu aussi effrayé ? »

« Il est en train d'essayer de me faire changer ! » explosa Harry.

« Tu ne sais pas te comporter selon ta nature. Tu as été transformé en quelque chose de totalement nouveau. Tu es un léopard-garou, plus un humain. Et pas seulement un sorcier. Il était et est toujours un Roi. Vois-tu la différence ? C'est nouveau pour toi, ça ne l'est pas pour lui ». D'accord, c'était assez sensé, pourtant…

« Ils ont dit que je devais faire tout ce qu'ils me disaient ». Harry se plaignait juste un peu en raffermissant sa prise sur Lucius, au cas où l'exposé de ses griefs puisse signifier que quelqu'un essaye de l'enlever de ses bras.

« Obéir aux lois » confirma le Prophète. « Les lois sont les règles nécessaires pour vivre dans le clan. Ce sont tes règles maintenant, Harry. Si tu veux appartenir au clan. Si tu veux rester ici où tu es entouré d'affection. Si tu veux rester là où tu seras toujours désiré »

« Mais pourquoi… » Commença Harry.

« Non. Cette question n'est pas la bonne. Demande plutôt pourquoi pas ? »

« Je suis jaloux d'eux. De Troy et un peu de Fred, mais surtout de Troy ».

« Alors c'est une question de sexe ? »

« Je veux qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne fasse l'amour qu'à moi » affirma Harry.

« Seulement toi ? Il ne peut aimer personne d'autre ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Il peut aimer qui il souhaite, mais pas… coucher avec eux ». Il lâcha les derniers mots à toute vitesse. « C'est la seule chose que je veux ».

« La seule chose ? S'il fait ça, tu lui obéiras ? Tu retourneras dormir à ta place avec les autres chatons, tu te soumettras aux dominants ? » Demanda le prophète avec curiosité.

« Non. Je ne peux pas. Je suis plus fort qu'eux. Je ne suis pas un chaton, pas vraiment. Je les combattrai… ». Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il détestait lorsque les autres parlaient de son destin et de la défaite de Voldemort. Comme si c'était la seule chose qui justifiait sa naissance. Comme s'il était désormais inutile. Il blottit son visage aux joues rougies contre Lucius. Le Roi fit courir une main chaude sur son dos. Leurs cœurs battaient l'un contre l'autre. Harry pouvait sentir les pulsations traverser sa poitrine. Le Prophète resta un moment silencieux. Harry s'enfonçait dans les sensations qui émanaient de Lucius. La force, le pouvoir, la bonté, l'homme en son entier.

« La puissance donne-t-elle tous les droits ? La puissance signifie-t-elle que tu n'as rien à apprendre ? » Demanda le Prophète comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute. « Es-tu un sorcier ici, Harry ? »

« Non ! ». Harry se rappelait très bien de ce sorcier noir qui avait pensé que la puissance donnait tous les droits. Qui lui avait offert une place pour gouverner à ses cotés. Qui lui avait tout demandé, son existence, son intégrité, sa loyauté en échange du pouvoir. Pour la puissance. Il frissonna et sentit de la chaleur se rapprocher de son dos, une caresse sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux sous la caresse d'Amrys et des voiles sur sa joue.

« Il t'aime » murmura Graeme tout contre son visage humide. Amrys ébouriffait ses cheveux, et Lucius… Lucius l'enlaçait étroitement. Graeme finit d'exprimer ses pensées. Et tu l'aimes »

« Il ne me veut pas ! Pas s'il peut avoir tous les autres ! » Dit Harry, les mots avaient du mal à se frayer un passage dans sa gorge serrée.

« Il te voudra toujours » répondirent les trois hommes d'une seule voix.

« Vous êtes liés par un profond lien de vos âmes. Tu es son premier et unique Élu. Il n'y en aura pas après toi, pas pour ce Roi. Vous avez besoin d'être ensemble. Il doit être le Roi. Tu dois être l'Élu. Il en aimera d'autres, comme tu le feras aussi, mais vous serez toujours là l'un pour l'autre » dit le Prophète et Harry eut soudain l'impression que c'était vrai.

C'est alors que la seule voix qui était restée silencieuse se fit entendre.

« Je t'aime » dit Lucius. « Et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ».

À suivre


	60. Chapter 60

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **60** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Dernier chap de la semaine!

À bientôt pour la suite ! Qui arrivera surement mardi.

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 60**

La petite silhouette du Prophète s'assit sur lit. Il ne se joignit pas à l'étreinte des quatre hommes, il ne toucha aucun d'entre eux, ni Harry, ni Lucius, ni Graeme ou Amrys. Il s'installa simplement en ajustant ses robes qui le dissimulaient complètement. Il croisa calmement ses mains, légèrement halées, sur ses genoux après avoir fini de s'arranger.

« Un bon début » dit-il avec satisfaction. « Maintenant, voyons pourquoi nous avons été appelés ici ».

« Mais, les autres prophètes, ne devraient-ils pas être là ? » demanda Graeme à l'homme. « Si tu es sur le point de prendre une décision ? »

« Ho mon … NON !, vraiment pas. Ils peuvent nous entendre s'ils le souhaitent. D'ailleurs ils sont en train de manger ! Ils ne me remercieraient pas si je les écartais. Tambyn, le roi des loups-garous, a affirmé que son loup Sirius Black, portait une revendication sur toi, Harry Potter. Pourquoi fait-il cette affirmation ? »

« Il est mon parrain. Mais je ne lui appartiens pas ! » Dit Harry très fermement.

Le Prophète hocha la tête sous ses voiles. « Possession. Oui. Comment la loi considère-t-elle la possession ? Possédons-nous d'autres personnes ? ». Il roulait le léger tissu de ses robes entre ses doigts alors qu'il se soulevait telle une légère brume. Il attendait. Et attendait.

« Alors Harry ? » intervint brusquement le Prophète. « Possède-t-on d'autres personnes ? »

« NON » dit Harry promptement. Mais sa voix contenait plus de vertu que de conviction.

« Est-ce vrai ? Nous ne nous possédons pas les uns les autres ? La loi dit que c'est ainsi. Le cœur est d'accord ».

« Uhmm » répondit Harry.

« Nous le faisons, d'une certaine manière, n'est-ce pas ? Plus ou moins largement en fonction de chacun d'entre nous. En dépit de la loi. Tu vois, la loi des lycanthropes dit souvent des choses que les gens ont du mal à avouer. Les lois ne sont pas sujettes aux émotions qui nous agitent. Elles existent, c'est tout.

« Oui, Mais si nous pouvons posséder les gens, alors pourquoi est-ce mal que je veuille qu'il soit fidèle ». Harry posa la question du bout des lèvres.

« Parce qu'il n'est pas infidèle. Il est fidèle à ce qu'il est. » Dit le Prophète. « Et toi, tu es fidèle à ce que tu es ».

« Je veux… je souhaite… »

« Change Harry. C'est toujours difficile de savoir quand il est bon de changer et quant ce n'est pas permis ». Le Prophète tourna son visage voilé vers le grand roi qui reposait tranquillement dans l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec ses proches.

Le Prophète secoua un doigt en leur direction. « Toi, Lucius, tu dois t'exprimer. Toi, tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce et tous ceux qui sont importants. Ce dont tu as besoin maintenant est de te laisser aller »

« Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il voit » dit finalement Lucius. « Je ne lui ai donné aucune raison d'avoir peur et pourtant, il est effrayé ».

« À cet instant, il porte toute sa vie avec lui. Comme nous tous. Il porte sa peur en lui. Tu ne lui as pas donné comme un cadeau. Tu l'as simplement révélé avec ton amour ».

« Je ne suis pas effrayé qu'il m'aime ! » protesta Harry en passant une jambe sur Lucius.

« Tu as peur qu'il arrête de t'aimer ». Amrys le coupa de sa voix douce et soyeuse, en même temps qu'il observait le geste d'Harry.

« Pourquoi devrait-il m'aimer ? » hurla Harry. « Il t'a toi, Graeme, Troy et Fred et… n'importe qui d'autre. Pourquoi devrait-il m'aimer ? »

« La logique ne peut jamais expliquer l'amour » intervint le Prophète. Son voile s'enroula étroitement autour de la cheville d'Harry pour l'aider à s'accrocher derrière la cuisse de Lucius. Sa voix était douce, mais toujours rauque, comme si elle avait des difficultés à passer sa gorge.

« Je t'aime » répondit Lucius. « Mais je ne te comprend pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'accuses de ne pas être sincère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'accepter comme ton Roi. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je sentais ta peine et j'ai cherché à te libérer de moi puisque tu avais clairement exprimé que j'étais la cause de ta douleur. Maintenant, j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas capable de te libérer de moi. Pas même pour m'empêcher de te blesser. Je ne peux pas ».

« C'est un moldu ». Une voix suave aux intonations de velours provenait du seuil de la pièce. Severus Snape se tenait là, grand et royal, dans son attitude habituelle. Avec son autorité caractéristique. Il tourna vers le prophète son regard sombre, aiguisé et brillant.

« Severus ». La voix du Prophète était enchantée. Il tapota énergiquement le lit mais Snape resta debout. « Je suis content de te voir ! »

« Je suis content de te revoir » fut la réponse contrôlée. « J'espère que tu ne t'es pas jeté dans les problèmes »

« Non, bien sur. Sauf lorsque la solution est aisée. Tu as dit qu'il était moldu ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il l'est. Tous ses instincts, toutes ses réponses automatiques sont celles que pourrait avoir un moldu. Tu peux parler avec lui jusqu'à ne plus avoir de salive et il sera toujours un moldu. Il n'a jamais appris à penser différemment ».

« Il est toujours temps d'apprendre » grogna Graeme. « Ça prendra du temps mais je lui apprendrai. *Nous* lui apprendrons. Il est à nous ».

Le Prophète applaudit. « Possession » constata-t-il triomphalement, en se mettant à genou, ses voiles se soulevant dans un tournoyant halo de joie.

« Ça prendra des années » souligna raisonnablement Snape.

« Les années passent de toute façon, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour apprendre ? » dit Amrys en échangeant un regard avec Snape. Comme si… pensa Harry… ils étaient en train de parler de quelque chose de complètement différent. Rien qui soit en rapport avec l'érudition.

« J'ai essayé pendant des années. Je n'ai rien pu lui enseigner d'autre que les sorts, les potions ou autres choses du même genre » contre-attaqua Snape.

« Nous avons son amour. Il apprendra » dit Amrys avec certitude.

« Mais j'ai sa confiance » rappela Severus aux léopards-garous. Harry fut frappé par le fait que c'était vrai. Il lui avait fait confiance et il avait compris l'homme aux cheveux sombres. Son professeur de potion, l'homme qu'il n'avait peut-être pas toujours apprécié mais qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

« Amour *et* confiance. Cela devrait être suffisant » commenta le Prophète. Snape le regarda à nouveau et leva un sourcil.

« Confiance ? » demanda-t-il en perçant les voiles de ses yeux noirs. « Où commence-t-elle ? »

Le Prophète toucha son voile. « Ho. Tu penses à ça. Et bien, pourquoi pas ? ». Il posa ses mains sur les voiles qu'il souleva les uns après les autres alors que la pièce était étrangement calme. Une fois la dernière couche écartée, son visage apparut aux spectateurs. Brun, des cheveux ondulés, beau, des yeux sombres, vitreux comme s'ils ne voyaient pas. Des cicatrices recouvraient la partie visible de sa gorge. Le prophète était aveugle, réalisa Harry, mais c'était le moindre choc. Il fut le seul à se reculer, personne d'autre n'était étonné. Seulement lui. Il sentit son estomac se révulser.

Harry haletait, ses pupilles s'étaient contractées alors qu'il contemplait le visage familier de Tom Jedusor.

Le Prophète fronça les sourcils. Il leva la main et toucha légèrement le poignet d'Harry. Harry sursauta et l'expression du Prophète s'éclaira.

« Ha. Tu as connu mon père alors qu'il avait ce visage » dit-il. « J'avais oublié ».

Il effleura son visage et sa gorge. Ses doigts couraient sur les cicatrices enchevêtrées. « On m'a dit que je lui ressemblais. Je ne le savais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais pourquoi autant de personnes voudraient-elles me mentir ? »

« Ton cou ! Tes yeux ! » Lâcha Harry. Les cicatrices étaient anciennes et profondes, elles expliquaient la voix cassée.

« Ho oui. Et bien, mon père n'était pas très heureux de ma naissance. Il a essayé de rectifier ce fâcheux événement ».

« Il a essayé de t'étrangler ? Quand tu étais un bébé ? » S'exclama Harry horrifié.

« Ça ne devrait pourtant pas vous surprendre, Monsieur Potter. Voldemort avait des antécédents de violence envers des enfants, comme vous le savez fort bien vous-même ».

« Mais… Son propre fils ? » Murmura Harry.

**À suivre.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **61** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Voici le 1er chap de la semaine

Très bonne lecture, merci pour toutes vos reviews

Et à vendredi ou samedi pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 61**

« Père ? Harry ? ». La voix de Draco rompit l'ambiance, elle trahissait une peur sans nom. Il tirait Mantheer qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras.

Harry leva les yeux lorsque Lucius se dressa et quitta les fourrures, puissant, royal et le plus bel homme qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu. Ses muscles exquis jouaient sous sa peau que la lumière parait d'une délicate teinte ivoire teintée de rose. Ses cheveux détachés cascadaient sur ses larges épaules jusqu'en bas de son dos. Il leva le menton, ses mouvements séduisants déclenchaient l'admiration dans tous les yeux. Il ne le remarquait pas et n'était manifestement pas gêné d'être le centre d'intérêt, s'étonna Harry. Il bougeait comme une créature primitive, avec l'élégance de l'ultime prédateur.

Harry, fasciné, désirait plus que tout être à nouveau proche, alors que Lucius venait tout juste de se séparer de lui. Son besoin était si profond et si grand qu'il en aurait presque hurlé à nouveau. Lucius arrêta sa progression et se tourna pour regarder Harry qui était étendu recroquevillé sur le coté pour voir son amant. C'était un regard possessif. Celui dont Harry avait envie. Un regard assez puissant pour qu'Harry le sente glisser sur sa peau, aussi réel qu'une main caressant sa peau. Une Revendication sans mots. Il y avait de l'électricité entre eux alors que leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, puis Lucius se retourna pour continuer sa route vers Draco.

Mantheer le portait dans ses bras. Il avait repris des couleurs et ses yeux étaient vifs et lucides au lieu de brillants de fièvre ou ternis par la maladie. Draco paraissait pourtant effrayé. Lucius leva la main pour caresser le visage de son fils, il en explora le contour des yeux et du bout de ses doigts.

« Tu devrais être au lit » dit Lucius en examinant son fils avec la plus grande tendresse. Il caressait les joues pâles de Draco du revers de sa main. Il enfouit son nez dans la gorge du jeune homme, inhalant son odeur, puis il remonta vers les cheveux derrière l'oreille de Draco, il sortit sa langue pour lécher doucement la peau sensible.

« J'ai entendu… les cris… » Répondit Draco d'une voix tremblante en faisant passer son regard de Lucius à Harry. « J'ai pensé… Je… ce son… un d'entre vous… mort… ». Il sanglotait, choqué et tentait d'endiguer le flux d'émotions qui le submergeait. Les cris l'avaient déchiré de l'intérieur comme un couteau de glace. Il avait vraiment eu peur que l'un d'entre eux soit mort lorsqu'il avait entendu ces sons terribles. C'était la terreur qui l'avait fait se lever de son lit et rien de ce que ses gardiens, eux aussi réveillés par les pleurs et les hurlements, avaient pu dire, n'aurait pu le dissuader de venir ici. Ils avaient fait un compromis en acceptant de le porter, autrement, il aurait été capable de venir en rampant.

« Qu'est-ce… ». Son attention fut attirée par le petit homme, un étranger, et il fronça les sourcils. Il se renfonça dans l'étreinte de Mantheer, comme s'il cherchait du réconfort. Yaji s'avança et posa une main sur sa jambe, il tourna son corps de façon à ce que le jeune homme se sente protégé. Il était entouré des deux grands hommes et son père continuait à le cajoler, ce qui avait manifestement de l'effet puisque Draco se relaxait.

« Tu ressembles à… » Commença Draco sans réfléchir et ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément. Il serra les dents et regarda Harry avec panique et incrédulité. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer mais le roi le devança.

« Ce n'est pas lui » dit Lucius pour le calmer en sentant la tension monter chez son fils alors que le petit homme se levait. « Ce n'est pas Voldemort ».

Le petit homme, le prophète prit la parole. Draco eut un mouvement de recul devant le grincement rauque et torturé de sa voix. « Je suis Gwydion Llyr, et oui, je suis le fils de Tom Jedusor. Mais je ne suis pas Lord Voldemort, ce titre a disparu et personne ne le revendiquera plus jamais ». Il rabaissa ses voiles les uns après les autres et une fois qu'ils furent tous en place, se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se rapprocher de Draco, pour le toucher. Pas jusqu'à ce que Lucius ne l'appelle.

« Gwydion Llyr, Prophète. Viens et touche l'héritier de mon clan. Je te le demande. Donne-lui ta bénédiction » dit Lucius et le prophète s'arrêta avant de quitter la pièce.

« Tu voudrais que je touche l'héritier ? » demanda-t-il pour confirmer la requête. « Est-ce que Draco, ton fils, le souhaite aussi ? »

« Il n'y a pas de danger ? » demanda Draco. « Professeur Snape ? ». L'homme mince aux cheveux sombres se rapprocha de lui.

« Ça ne blessera pas l'enfant ». Il avait sa baguette à la main. Son visage sérieux se tourna vers le petit homme qui attendait depuis un moment puis, il hocha la tête.

« Votre requête est acceptée » dit le prophète.

Llyr se dirigea vers les deux gardiens et s'arrêta près d'eux, il semblait minuscule à coté des deux corps massifs. Les biceps de Mantheer se gonflèrent lorsqu'il se pencha pour permettre au Prophète de toucher Draco. La main du Prophète se posa sans hésiter sur le ventre du garçon en passant dessus légèrement. La main était chaude et pas du tout envahissante.

« Ha » commenta le Prophète alors que sa main libre montrait les hommes installés tranquillement sur le lit puis pointa Amrys. « Le Sire. Tu vas avoir un bel enfant. Des cheveux et une peau dorés et de brillants yeux couleur d'ambre. Il est en bonne santé et gentil, un enfant avec beaucoup d'amour qui l'attend. Il a déjà toutes les bénédictions qui lui sont nécessaires, il n'a pas besoin de moi. Tu as bien travaillé, Mère de l'Héritier. Ton corps chérit la vie qu'il porte.

« Je veux la bénédiction du Prophète » dit tranquillement Draco. « C'est un enfant plus que désiré, celui dont nous ne pouvons nous passer. Veux-tu le bénir ? Pour la sauvegarde du clan ? »

« Oui, j'accepte » dit le Prophète après un silence. Il recourba un peu ses doigts pour les placer à l'endroit où l'enfant grandissait. L'atmosphère devint silencieuse et tranquille, se figeant comme si tout mouvement avait cessé. Chaque respiration fut suspendue pour un long et incroyable moment. Puis les bruits reprirent ainsi que les respirations, le temps reprenait son cours. Le Prophète releva la tête qu'il avait baissée.

« Il a ma bénédiction ». Il s'écarta et retira ses mains. Il recula en parlant à la cantonade. Ses voiles dansaient dans les airs.

« Il est temps d'aller à l'arène, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que je ne me trompe, Tambyn est arrivé, je peux entendre ses grognements impatients. Il est préférable de ne pas le faire attendre. Il n'aime pas attendre. Notre roi des loups-garous est très… spontané. Venez, allons dire bonjour. Si nous sommes vraiment très chanceux, il restera quelque chose à manger » ; Sa voix était aussi légère et douce que son timbre abimé le permettait. Joyeux, pensa Harry. Le Prophète paraissait joyeux.

Harry fixait l'homme étrange. C'était bizarre de voir le visage de Tom Jedusort et de ne pas ressentir de peur.

**À suivre**


	62. Chapter 62

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **62** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Dernier chap de la semaine !

Bonne lecture et à lundi ou mardi pour le prochain chap !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 62**

Tambyn était gigantesque, resplendissant dans sa robe bleue ouverte sur un torse massif légèrement poilu, il était allongé sur le second trône de pierre qui avait été apporté dans l'arène pour le recevoir. Son visage dur était glacial et grave.

Cinq de ses loups étaient assis autour de lui. A sa droite, arborant une expression plus qu'orageuse, était assis Sirius Black. Il était sous sa forme humaine et portait un collier travaillé mais néanmoins solide auquel était accrochée une laisse fermement enroulé autour du poing épais de Tambyn. Sirius ne pouvait aller nulle part, à moins de trainer son roi géant derrière lui, ce qui ne serait pas une tâche aisée. Et l'expression de son visage montrait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait à propos de cette contrainte.

Lucius entra dans l'arène, précédé du Prophète qui bougeait rapidement, impatiemment, comme s'il avait hâte de commencer la confrontation. Ses voiles avaient recommencé à flotter violemment, une indication claire sur l'humeur du petit homme. Deux autres petites personnes, un homme et une femme, vinrent à sa rencontre lorsqu'il entra, l'homme mit un dernier morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche puis suça avec enthousiasme ses doigts. Ils rapprochèrent leurs têtes et commencèrent à parler à mi-voix, la femme leva la main et essuya un reste de glaçage sur la joue de l'homme non voilé.

Lucius s'installa sur son propre trône, il s'assit avec une jambe repliée sous lui, laissant l'autre pendre. Harry vit que Fred et Troy étaient déjà là, assis au pied du trône, Lucius les caressa affectueusement, avant de tirer Harry au sommet du trône, contre lui. Harry se pelotonna et posa la tête sur une cuisse puissante en faisant face à Tambyn. Troy et Fred se blottirent contre la jambe pendante de Lucius qui passait les doigts dans leurs cheveux.

Amrys et Graeme se tenait de chaque coté du trône du roi, Mantheer et Yaji, le premier portant toujours Draco, se placèrent en retrait, vigilants. Kaithas et Tanith étaient assis sur des fourrures sur le sol, et quelques autres léopards garous étaient présents dans la pièce. Mais l'arène semblait vide par rapport à une réunion de tout le clan.

Les yeux du roi des loups-garous brulaient de colère, et de quelque chose d'autre, alors qu'il regardait Lucius toucher Harry et les autres chatons. Harry vit que l'homme loup le voulait toujours. Son regard était brulant de désir. Harry frissonna sous ce regard et la main de Lucius vint se poser sur son dos, pour le calmer et le rassurer, pour lui donner de la force.

Les loups de Tambyn paressaient autour de lui sur le trône, frottant leur visage contre ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes et ses épaules, l'un d'entre eux alla même jusqu'à lui lécher le menton. Seul Sirius restait délibérément à l'écart, Tambyn tenait la laisse détestée. Tambyn rendait les caresses avec ses mains et par de petits coups de langue possessifs, ses yeux parcouraient la pièce pour toujours revenir et rester sur Harry et Lucius.

« Rois des Léopards et des Loups ». La voix retentissante de la femme s'éleva, amenant tous les regards sur elle. « Nous sommes réunis pour discuter un point de la loi ». Elle passa de visage en visage puis ses profonds yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent pour finir sur Sirius.

« Toi, Loup-garou, tu as porté une revendication sur le dénommé Harry Potter, qui, dis-tu, as été transformé en lycanthrope à l'encontre des lois des loups. Explique-toi ». Sa peau était foncée, presque de la couleur du charbon, ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, cachés dans son capuchon, il était impossible d'en déterminer la longueur.

« Je suis son gardien. Son parrain. Je n'ai pas donné la permission qu'il soit transformé » grogna Sirius. « Ils doivent nous le rendre. Il est à moi ».

« Possession ! » jappa joyeusement le Prophète. La femme l'ignora.

« Roi Tambyn, quelle est ta revendication ? Tu dis toi aussi que la loi a été bafouée » demanda la Prophète.

« Selon nos lois, le garçon n'était pas majeur. Seul un adulte ou le gardien du mineur pouvait consentir à sa transformation. Cela n'a pas été fait en accord avec nos lois. Son gardien, Sirius Black, un de mes loups, projetait de le transformer en loup-garou. Ce qui l'aurait fait mien. Je l'aurais pris et revendiqué. J'étais certain de cela après l'avoir rencontré » dit Tambyn de sa voix profonde qui résonnait dans tous les coins de l'arène.

Harry était perplexe et légèrement offensé. Le loup-garou l'avait rencontré avant dans son château et n'avait pas essayé de le revendiquer. Il avait voulu le chasser et lui donner une bonne raclée au passage, et il l'aurait fait, si Lucius n'était pas intervenu pour lui et Draco.

Le Prophète leva la main dans un signe de négation avant même qu'Harry n'ait ouvert la bouche pour protester. Lucius caressa sa gorge et couvrit gentiment la bouche du jeune de sa main. Assourdissant chaque mot qu'il pourrait avoir la velléité de prononcer.

Harry joua un instant avec l'idée de mordre violemment la main, à la place, il fit un compromis et enfonça avec précaution ses dents dans la chair de Lucius, l'agaçant avec délicatesse. La libération de phéromones fut instantanée. Toutes les têtes de la pièce se relevèrent en humant l'air et se tournèrent vers le trône du léopard-garou. Seuls les prophètes l'ignorèrent. Graeme enroula ses longs doigts autour de la cheville d'Harry pour l'avertir. Harry relâcha la main. Des soupirs envahirent la pièce. De déception pour la plupart.

Un vacarme s'éleva du trône du loup-garou. Sirius Black tirait sur la laisse en se débattant, pour essayer de se libérer, ses yeux brulants étaient fixés sur Lucius et Harry. Tambyn le tenait fermement, il ne laisserait pas son loup se libérer. Il foudroyait du regard Harry. Et le Roi rival.

« Pourquoi le consentement n'a-t-il pas été demandé, Roi des léopards-garous ? »

« La transformation n'était pas planifiée. Mon Élu a été attaqué par une bête non naturelle, créée magiquement, et fut ainsi transformé à mon insu. Il m'a été apporté par un des loups de Tambyn. C'est alors que j'ai appris qu'il avait été transformé en léopard-garou. C'est notre loi, cette transformation n'aurait pas du être faite sans mon consentement. Mais une fois que c'était fait, il appartenait à mon peuple. Je l'ai revendiqué pour le clan et pour moi-même comme mon Élu. Cela a été confirmé par votre premier Prophète » rétorqua Lucius, sa voix forte remplissait l'arène.

« Que le Roi des léopards-garous ne puisse pas contrôler ses désirs ne fait pas du garçon le sien ! Cela donne au contraire plus de raisons pour que le garçon retourne en sécurité auprès de son parrain ! ». Tambyn réussissait à paraître outragé mais son regard était affamé alors qu'il se posait sur Harry. Graeme grogna et grimpa sur le trône pour s'asseoir contre le dos d'Harry, le protégeant, ses yeux bleu foncé fixés sur le loup-garou.

« Et ne voulais-tu pas le prendre dans ton lit ? Combien de temps aurais-tu attendu, Roi des loups-garous ? » Demanda Lucius.

Le prophète à la peau caramel avait finalement nettoyé tous ses doigts et releva la tête en montrant un intérêt flagrant pour cette dernière question qui attira enfin son attention. Son regard passait d'Harry à Lucius puis à Graeme et enfin aux loups-garous. Sirius avait repris la lutte et Tambyn tirait de toutes ses forces sur la laisse.

**À suivre**


	63. Chapter 63

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **63** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

1er chap de la semaine!

Nous sommes énormément heureuse que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux(euses) à nous suivre et nous encouragé.

Nous espérons être Parmi-vous encore un bon moment et vous faire découvrire d'autres histoires

Bonne lecture et à trés vite pour la suite!

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 63**

« Je ne l'exhiberais pas comme tu le fais. Je le traiterais avec dignité, il n'aurait aucun autre homme pour rival dans mon attention. Il ne passerait qu'après ma femme » grogna Tambyn en resserrant sa prise sur la laisse dont le bout était attaché au collier de Sirius. « Il ne serait pas l'un de ceux que je prends au hasard dans mon lit. Combien en prends-tu dans ton lit, roi des léopards-garous ? Combien de marques douloureuses devra-t-il te reprocher avant que cela ne noircisse son cœur ? »

Harry tressaillit en entendant la question. Sa peau se colora d'un rouge fort embarrassant et une fois de plus il ouvrit la bouche pour apporter un démenti cuisant, mais un toucher sur son mollet l'en empêcha. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Graeme en train de frotter sa joue sur son muscle, ses grands yeux bleu foncé fixés sur son visage. Harry sentit, instantanément, la cause de sa rougeur passer de l'embarras à l'excitation.

« Je chéris mon Élu. Le clan lui donne à la fois dignité et honneur. Avec moi, il ne passe après personne » répondit Lucius, d'une voix maîtrisée et ferme, au défi du Roi des loups. « Ma revendication et ma marque ne diminuent pas le respect que nous avons pour lui. C'est la façon de vivre des léopards-garous. Il est un léopard-garou. Il est l'un d'entre-nous ».

Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer aux mots prononcés par son Roi. Lucius l'aimait. Il le savait. Pour le reste, c'est vrai que ça l'embêtait, Harry regarda Fred et Troy. Le fait que Lucius ait envie d'eux, qu'il couche avec eux et qu'il prenne soin d'eux, blessait Harry. Il était vaguement conscient que c'était à cause de son insécurité, pas parce qu'il pensait que Lucius ne l'aimait pas. Un grognement presqu'inaudible de Graeme détourna à nouveau son attention, cette fois de ses pensées moroses.

Le regard de Graeme était fixé au sien, très lentement, le troisième sortit sa langue pour lécher son genou. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, il frissonna contre la cuisse de Lucius.

Sirius prit brusquement sa forme de loup. Il grattait désespérément son collier avec sa patte arrière et secouait la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de se libérer. Tambyn grogna et attrapa l'énorme loup à bras le corps pour le ramener contre lui, il le tenait fermement malgré son agitation frénétique.

« C'est lui faire injure. La façon dont tu le traites. J'ai entendu dire que tu l'exhibes, que tu couches avec lui devant les autres. Ce n'est pas du respect » grogna Tambyn en tenant fermement le museau de Sirius, dans le seul but d'éviter une sérieuse morsure.

Lucius caressait Troy, il passait ses doigts dans les épais cheveux noirs du jeune homme. Troy levait les yeux vers lui avec adoration et soulevait le menton pour l'exposer à sa caresse. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Harry se blottit encore plus, retenant le léger soupir qui voulait s'échapper. La grande et chaude main du Roi caressait son dos, la caresse le faisait fondre entièrement.

« Non, tu as tort. Il est seulement honoré par le clan. Notre mode de vie n'est pas insultant pour lui. C'est toi qui cherche à briser les traditions, pas moi. La règle de vie des loups-garous a toujours été de prendre une unique compagne. Ta femme, Électra est la tienne. Elle est ta chienne alpha. Sait-elle, Roi des loups, ce que tu es en train de faire ici ? » Demanda Lucius en plissant les yeux.

« Elle écoutera et obéira à son Roi. Harry Potter apportera un nouveau pouvoir au clan. Elle comprendra et respectera mon choix » insista Tambyn en grognant chaque mot, autant qu'un Sirius toutes griffes dehors. « Il est destiné à être le compagnon d'un Roi ».

« Pour ça, tu as raison, Tambyn. Il est destiné à être le *compagnon* d'un Roi. Et je l'ai pris comme mon Élu » acquiesça Lucius. « Il est le compagnon de *ce* Roi. Il est à mes cotés ».

La main de Lucius continuait ses caresses sur le dos mince d'Harry qu'il massait gentiment mais profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait juste envie de rouler sur le dos pour exposer son ventre tendre et le faire caresser. Graeme se glissa sous lui et bougea sa main sur la douce chair de son ventre, le caressant avec délicatesse, le rassurant. Harry caressé devant et derrière se mit à ronronner.

« Et ton second et ton troisième. Est-ce qu'ils le goûtent aussi, est-ce que tu le forces à les accepter ? » Cracha Tambyn visiblement dégouté, le regard épinglé sur Graeme.

« Tu n'as pas à remettre en cause notre manière de vivre » dit Lucius. « Il est destiné à être ici. Il est aimé et chérit, et il est mon compagnon Élu. Il souhaite être ici ».

« Tu l'as troublé. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'il veut. Le mieux pour lui est de rejoindre son parrain et de devenir un loup. C'est sa vraie place » déclara Tambyn en se penchant en avant et en montrant les dents. « Donne le nous et je lui apprendrais qu'il a plus d'un choix. Qu'il peut venir vers nous de sa propre volonté. Pas à cause d'un *accident* bien pratique ».

« Bien, tout cela est très intéressant. Ces allers-retours de critiques sont très divertissants ! » Dit le Prophète. « Mais cela ne nous mène nulle part. Barethes. » Gwydion Llyr leva inexorablement son bras en direction du Prophète silencieux qui avait suivi avidement les évènements. L'homme fit pratiquement un bond en avant.

Le prophète à la peau caramel contourna la prophétesse qui était restée immobile pendant l'argumentation des deux rois. Il regarda Tambyn puis regarda Lucius. Il marcha vers le roi des loups-garous à petits pas pressés. Il glissa ses doigts fins dans l'épaisse fourrure du loup tenu par le roi, Sirius gémit et arrêta de se débattre lorsque l'homme enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure, juste au dessus de son front canin.

Ensuite, le prophète remonta ses mains sur les bras de Tambyn. Le roi des loups-garous sursauta et il avait manifestement des problèmes pour rester impassible.

« Qu'est-il e train de faire ? » demanda Tambyn, en essayant de se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur ses pieds et s'écarter.

« Pourquoi… Il te touche, Roi des loups-garous » dit le Prophète.

« Il fait plus que me toucher » grogna Tambyn.

« A l'intérieur et à l'extérieur » clarifia le Prophète, ses voiles volaient, soulevés par un vent qui n'existait pas.

**À suivre.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **63** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Désolé, je suis parti un moment de chez moi sans prendre aucun chap.

Les mises à jour redeviendront normal dés lundi.

À bientôt pour la suite et merci pour vos reviews !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 64**

Tambyn se forçait à rester immobile, à supporter les touchers du prophète Barethes. Sentir ses mains sur lui et l'esprit du prophète pénétrer le sien était à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait tolérer. Il s'infiltrait de plus en plus profondément, alors que Tambyn combattait le besoin de frapper le petit homme, de faire n'importe quoi pour l'écarter.

Bizarrement, l'intrusion avait calmé Sirius. Tambyn tremblait, tout d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus violemment, jusqu'à être proche de convulser. Il voulait détacher la chose, ce n'était pas un homme, c'était une… chose. Alors qu'il était à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, le prophète recula, il retira ses mains à contrecœur, son esprit quitta celui du roi des loups. Barethes se lécha les lèvres d'un air affamé, il passa ses doigts sur le ventre du roi en se retirant, Tambyn se recula, il avait la chair de poule et il tremblait sous le toucher vorace et les yeux du prophète.

Barethes se leva en laissant trainer sa main sur le grand loup noir qui était aux cotés de Tambyn, il caressa la tête de Sirius Black et enfonça ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure noire, le loup-garou poussa un museau demandeur dans sa main, toute trace d'agitation ayant disparu. Sa queue frétillait avec enthousiasme, si fort que tout son arrière train s'agitait de droite à gauche. Il lécha la main qui était devant son museau. Puis le prophète recula et fit demi-tour. Il démarra au pas de course en se dirigeant droit sur Lucius assis sur son trône, le prophète escalada Fred Weasley qui recula en émettant un petit bruit choqué alors qu'il lui marchait dessus, il monta sur la pierre et bondit sur le roi des léopards-garous.

La première réaction de Lucius fut de se soustraire à l'emprise du prophète, surtout après avoir été témoin du mouvement de recul de Tambyn. Mais il se força à rester tranquille et à laisser la main du prophète passer sur sa peau et son petit corps épouser le sien. Ho, ce n'était pas si terrible. Le contact avait une indubitable saveur féline. Cette sensation féline avait surement été responsable de la frousse de Tambyn. Bien que Lucius n'ait pas choisi ce contact, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas du novice à ses cotés. Harry protesta immédiatement à la rencontre.

Collé à Lucius, Harry glapit et redressa la tête, alarmé. Il sentait l'intrusion du prophète dans l'esprit de son amant. Il se recula brusquement du faible contact qu'il avait eu avec les robes du prophète et les repoussa frénétiquement. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, les pattes du prophète sur son compagnon. Lucius était à lui, Harry montra les dents qui passèrent de leur forme humaine à celle de léopard-garou en un instant.

Graeme se releva brusquement pour se placer sur le corps d'Harry, il l'immobilisa, ses jambes et ses bras l'enlaçant étroitement. « Tout va bien. C'est ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ils ne te blesseront pas si tu ne résistes pas. Détends-toi. Notre Roi va bien. Il a déjà fait ça auparavant ». Il obligea Harry à se blottir dans le creux de son corps en prenant bien soin que ses mains soient occupées et loin du prophète, ses grandes mains entouraient les poignets d'Harry. Pourtant, Harry ne voulait pas accepter ça.

Il cracha de façon menaçante lorsque le contact entre le prophète et le roi sembla se prolonger un peu trop longtemps. Il se tendait pour résister à la force physique supérieure de Graeme. Graeme le tenait fermement lorsqu'il y eut un mouvement sur le coté. Ses yeux devinrent vides, effrayés. C'était Gwydion Llyr. Le jeune montra à nouveau les dents et le prophète se mit prudemment hors de portée.

« Calme-toi. Il ne va pas lui faire du mal ». Le Prophète essayait de le calmer. Il se risqua à lui toucher le dos, Harry cracha plus fort, ses yeux revinrent sur Lucius et le prophète étendu de tout son long sur lui, quasiment fusionnel.

« Barethes » appela Llyr doucement en mesurant le degré de contrariété du jeune Élu. « Je te suggère de te dépêcher ».

Barethes murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible et se tortilla pour se coller encore plus au roi léopard-garou, il s'accrochait, ravi de la place qu'il occupait. Harry se débattit encore plus contre l'emprise qui l'empêchait de secourir son roi et compagnon.

« Barethes » appela à nouveau le Prophète. Un peu plus fort et avec plus d'urgence. « Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps. Conclues ! ». Il était étonné par le pouvoir du novice qui traversait son bras en partant de l'endroit où il touchait légèrement son dos. Harry pouvait se libérer s'il était déterminé à le faire.

« Oooooh » répondit Barethes en tremblant de la tête aux pieds, son visage enfouit dans le cou de Lucius qu'il lécha nonchalamment, ensuite il passa la langue sur ses lèvres comme pour en apprécier le goût. Harry cracha avec encore plus de force en se débattant furieusement. Il réussit à libérer une main et donna un coup au prophète, étendu comme un bienheureux sur un Lucius au regard fixe. Graeme roula sur le coté juste à temps pour sauver le prophète Barethes d'une blessure. Harry frappa à nouveau, rapide comme l'éclair, et ne le manqua que de peu. Il arborait de longues griffes diaboliquement recourbées. Des griffes brillantes, couleur d'ivoire et mortelles.

« Barethes ! » hurla Gwydion Llyr aussi fort que sa voix cassée le permettait. « Laisse-le !! Immédiatement ! »

La prophétesse décida de passer à l'action. Elle quitta sa position pour rejoindre le coté opposé à Harry et prit son compagnon à bras le corps pour le soulever du roi des léopards-garous. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de désappointement lorsqu'il fut soulevé et il laissa pendre ses mains pour essayer de se retenir. Il boudait.

Immédiatement, Graeme relâcha sa prise sur l'Élu et Harry bondit sur Lucius pour le couvrir et le défendre. En même temps que ses crocs et ses griffes, une grande queue était apparue. Elle battait l'air rapidement et de manière menaçante. Il tourna la tête vers le prophète maintenant protégé derrière son homologue féminin et il grogna un très clair avertissement. Graeme couvrit avec vigilance son dos et Amrys occupa l'espace vide entre lui et les deux prophètes.

« C'était vraiment idiot ». Le Prophète grondait sévèrement son collègue. « Tu devrais avoir honte. Vilain, vilain chaton ». Il secouait son doigt et le prophète baissa la tête. Llyr fit une pause puis parla à nouveau.

« Alors. Qu'as-tu découvert ? ». Il se frottait avec vigueur les mains en ne faisant aucun effort pour cacher son impatience.

**À suivre.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **65** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Le retour à la normal

voici le 1er chap de la semaine

un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 65**

La prophétesse était désignée pour prendre la parole. Son homologue masculin se tenait derrière elle, il avait enroulé ses bras autour de son torse, juste sous sa poitrine et sa tête reposait sur son épaule alors qu'elle se redressait pour donner la décision du Conseil des Prophètes. Sa voix était forte et portait loin et elle ne semblait absolument pas affectée par les émotions houleuses et les tensions qui remplissaient la pièce. Elle leva brusquement une main qu'elle pointa sur le Roi loup qui attendait, assis inconfortablement. Le geste ne le fit pas tressaillir mais c'était tout juste.

« Le Roi des Loups désire violemment le garçon. Il a reconnu son pouvoir qu'il veut apporter aux loups et il veut en faire bénéficier la meute. Sa motivation est d'améliorer la vie de ses loups et d'accroitre leur réputation au sein du monde des lycanthropes. Il éprouve quelque intérêt à coucher avec lui mais ce n'est pas sa motivation primaire. Il n'a aucune intention de lui faire du mal. Il n'est pas non plus naturellement homosexuel. Il n'a jamais ressenti pour un autre homme ce qu'il ressent pour Potter. Je te le dis, Tambyn, ce n'est pas ton destin ».

Elle fit ensuite un tour sur elle-même, sa jupe tournoya à partir de l'endroit où elle était fermement tenue par son partenaire, l'homme était collé à son dos et pivota avec elle dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit face aux léopards-garous. Elle leva à nouveau la main et les regarda, accroupis au sommet du trône de pierre. Harry semblait toujours totalement révolté, à moitié sous sa forme animale et à moitié sous sa forme humaine. Ses crocs étaient exposés bien en évidence, ses lèvres retroussées en signe d'avertissement. Elle ne réagit absolument pas à la vision des crocs luisants.

« Le Roi des léopards aime Harry Potter. Il aime son clan. Il cherche à faire au mieux pour les deux. Ils sont très différents mais ils se rapprochent de plus en plus. Il accepte ce que c'est d'être un léopard et un lycanthrope. Il souhaite que ses sujets soient heureux. Satisfaits. Epanouis. Et il désire Harry Potter, cent fois plus que le Roi des loups. Il a une inclinaison naturelle à aimer les hommes. Il s'est marié par devoir et en est venu à ressentir une grande affection pour sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trahisse en lui cachant la vérité, et depuis ce moment, ses attentions ont été uniquement tournées vers des partenaires du même sexe que lui. Je te le dis, Lucius, Roi des léopards-garou, c'est ton destin ».

La prophétesse baissa la main et laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine. Elle soupira en posant ses mains sur celles de l'homme qui l'enlaçait.

« Où Harry Potter doit-il vivre ? » demanda Gwydion Llyr à la mince femme à la peau noire. Elle releva la tête et écarta ses mains.

« Ma décision est qu'il doit rester où il est, au sein du clan des léopards-garous, avec l'obligation de rendre visite à son parrain et de s'occuper de lui comme un vrai fils. Parce que le loup noir l'aime ». La femme regarda d'abord les léopards puis Tambyn.

« Toi, Tambyn, Roi des loups. Tu as tort de chercher à mettre en valeur ta meute. Tu dois toujours procéder avec prudence pour préserver les droits et l'honneur de ta meute. Tu n'es pas prêt à prendre un autre amant, tes actions auraient détruit la stabilité de ta meute. Les loups ont toujours pris un unique compagnon. Le pouvoir que tu aurais récupéré n'aurait pas compensé le bouleversement des lois de la meute » lui dit-elle. « L'Élu des léopards est ce qu'il est, et il ne peut être retransformé en loup, aucune magie ne peut y parvenir. Il est lié en tant qu'Élu par un lien ancien qui doit rester intact. Au-delà d'un lien entre amants. Rompre ce lien entraine la mort ».

« Toi, Lucius, Roi des léopards. Tu as cherché profondément dans ton cœur. Tu es resté fidèle aux lois de ton clan. Tu as essayé de ménager le cœur de ton Élu. Je te le dis. N'abandonne pas les lois. Les lois définissent nos sociétés, les lois nous disent qui nous sommes. Les léopards ont toujours vécu selon les lois qui sont maintenant inscrites dans la pierre ». Son visage sombre était ferme et inflexible alors qu'elle lui parlait. Lucius hocha la tête en signe d'accord, ses mains posées sur la taille d'Harry le calmaient. Graeme et Amrys restaient vigilants. Ils se tenaient entre Harry et les prophètes.

La femme posa ses ardents yeux noirs sur le jeune étalé avec possessivité sur le corps de son roi. Les yeux verts reflétaient sa jalousie. C'était évident pour ceux qui prenaient la peine de regarder avec attention.

« Toi, Harry Potter, Élu du clan des léopards-garous. Je te le dis. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ceux dont nous nous soucions et qui se soucient de nous, possèdent toujours une partie de nous. Et ce sera toujours ainsi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il faut avoir peur, pas plus que de partager l'amour de ceux qui t'aiment. Il y a beaucoup d'amour pour toi au sein du clan. Assez pour tous. Je te le dis, détend-toi et ne pense pas à ce que les autres ont et que tu voudrais. Si tu le fais, tu passeras à coté de ce que tu possèdes et tu ne seras jamais heureux ».

Elle leva le bras et prit la main de son camarade prophète pour le conduire vers la sortie de l'arène. Le prophète gémit et jeta un regard de regret sur les léopards-garous. Gwydion Llyr resta le seul membre du Conseil présent dans la pièce.

Le Prophète se dirigea vers le trône des invités. Il tendit la main à Tambyn. La réticence du roi à toucher un autre membre du Conseil était évidente, il tendit avec hésitation sa propre main. Son visage était un modèle d'étonnement choqué lorsque leurs mains se rencontrèrent. Ses yeux écarquillés passèrent sur le visage voilé.

Gwydion Llyr se rapprocha et toucha de sa main libre le visage épais de l'homme. Il se rapprocha encore et parla. Trop bas pour que même l'ouïe affutée des léopards-garous puisse saisir un mot. Tambyn hocha la tête une fois, sa main posée sur le dos du petit homme paraissait encore plus immense. Il hocha à nouveau la tête. Puis il se leva.

« Lucius, Roi des léopards-garous, je te remercie pour l'hospitalité de ton clan. Il n'y aura aucune répercussion à cette journée » commença Tambyn. Lucius inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. « Mes paroles engagent tous mes loups. Ton Élu est lié à toi sans qu'il soit possible d'y remédier, même si je sens que sa place était ailleurs. Je ne voudrais pas causer du mal ou la mort en essayant de vous séparer. Il est bienvenu au sein de la meute. Et il sera en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de mon règne ». Ensuite, le roi des loups-garous écarta le Prophète et sortit de l'arène à grands pas, ses loups derrière lui, et la laisse de Sirius toujours en main.

Harry était déchiré. Il voulait aller vers son parrain malgré les problèmes qu'il avait causé. Sirius le regardait par-dessus son épaule. Harry sentit les mains fermes de Lucius sur lui, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas autorisé à aller voir le loup. Ce roi ne faisait pas confiance aussi facilement que ça. Harry céda à l'ordre de ces fortes mains.

« Je t'aime, Sirius » cria Harry au loup qui partait. « Je viendrai te voir ».

**À suivre**


	66. Chapter 66

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **66** ; En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour vos reviews

À bientôt pour la suite !

Et surtout, bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 66**

Severus Snape faisait les cent pas. Dix longues enjambées dans une direction, un demi-tour, puis dix longues enjambées dans la direction opposée. L'écho de ses pas sur les carreaux de pierre résonnait profondément dans le silence. Ils étaient toutefois calmes et mesurés et son attitude ne laissait rien filtrer de son agitation intérieure.

Le Conseil des Prophètes était enfermé avec les dirigeants de deux groupes de lycanthropes, les loups et les léopards. Les décisions qui allaient être prises allaient avoir bien plus d'effet sur les deux groupes qu'ils ne le pensaient et Snape voulait désespérément connaître ces décisions, immédiatement. Il était dévoré par le besoin de savoir.

Ces décisions allaient affecter Potter, ce garçon qu'il avait progressivement et involontairement appris à apprécier. Un mauvais verdict pourrait détruire le garçon. Mais, ce que Snape connaissait de la culture lycanthrope l'incitait à penser que cela ne serait pas pris en compte dans les circonstances actuelles. Aucun groupe de lycanthrope ne semblait saisir à quel point le pouvoir de Potter était effrayant. Pas plus qu'ils ne comprenaient à quel point le jeune appréhendait les choses de manière différente. Il n'était pas encore un lycanthrope.

Sept années d'étude à Poudlard ne l'avaient pas débarrassé de l'infecte contamination de son éducation moldue. Maintenant, après même pas six mois en tant que lycanthrope, ils pensaient qu'il pourrait se comporter comme l'un d'entre eux. Severus soupira. Ils le traitaient comme n'importe quel autre jeune novice. Ils attendaient la même chose de lui, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il sache ce qu'ils voulaient, sans admettre qu'il n'avait jamais été conscient à quel point la façon d'élever les enfants était différente dans le monde sorcier. Sans lui apprendre ce qu'il était supposé savoir, c'est pour cela que Snape blâmait Dumbledore, pour l'ignorance d'Harry. C'était ce que Snape avait essayé de lui enseigner mais il n'avait pas eu tout le temps nécessaire pour le faire. La guerre contre Voldemort avait pris trop de temps.

Bien sur, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Potter, il était courant que ses sentiments et ses besoins ne soient pas pris en compte dans les décisions prises à son sujet. Comme celle de le confier à son horrible famille moldue, les Dursley, et de le laisser chez eux en dépit des années d'abus dont Dumbledore était parfaitement conscient. Lorsqu'Harry avait finalement eu la permission de venir à Poudlard et de découvrir le monde magique, il était déjà presque trop tard. Il avait grandi, énormément. Mais il était mal dans sa peau. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était sensé faire. Et maintenant, il était ici, dans la même situation, un étranger en visite. Mais cette fois, si les dieux le voulaient, cela sera différent pour le garçon. Cette fois, peut-être, il trouvera et appartiendra à une famille qui prendra soin de lui. Si les Prophètes prennent la bonne décision. L'autre possibilité étant, essentiellement, qu'ils l'envoient dans le lit d'un homme inconnu.

Snape reprit ses allers-retours. Dumbledore était un homme pratique et froid. Son comportement extérieur n'avait rien à voir avec le cœur froid et calculateur du politicien qu'il était en réalité. L'image du grand-père était une vitrine pratique pour rassurer des étudiants importuns et des parents méfiants, mais ce n'était pas le vrai Dumbledore. Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il avait survécu à 200 ans de machinations à diverses positions de pouvoir dans le monde sorcier. Il n'y avait pas un sorcier ou une sorcière occupant un poste à responsabilité qui n'avait pas une dette envers lui. Et Dumbledore était impitoyable pour rappeler les faveurs qu'on lui devait.

Ensuite, il y avait la façon dont les délibérations qui avaient lieu actuellement dans l'arène des lycanthropes allaient affecter Draco. Il avait développé de manière inattendue une amitié sincère avec Potter. Il serait profondément affecté par le sort du jeune homme. Si Potter était forcé de quitter le clan, Snape n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Draco ferait tout pour le ramener en utilisant tous les moyens à sa disposition, se mettre en danger ne l'arrêterait pas. Draco Malfoy, l'insensible et froid Serpentard pour les étrangers, était en réalité terriblement loyal. Digne de confiance. Et plein de détermination lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider ses amis.

Snape s'était laissé distraire et il fut rappelé à la réalité lorsque son orteil rencontra brutalement le pied finement sculpté d'une table très solide. La douleur remonta dans son pied et sa jambe. Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. Il resta immobile et s'appuya sur la table le temps que la douleur diminue jusqu'à un niveau supportable. Puis, son cerveau revint sur le problème qu'il était en train d'examiner. Cependant, il était impossible de rester immobile pour penser correctement, il reprit ses allers-retours, cette fois en boitant légèrement.

Lucius Malfoy, son ami et Roi du clan des léopards-garous, serait effondré si Potter était éloigné de lui. Snape commençait à suspecter qu'il y avait plus dans la relation qu'il partageait avec son Élu (c'était étrange de penser à ce turbulent jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau et aux yeux émeraude de cette façon) que ce qui était a priori évident. Lorsqu'il était en présence des deux hommes, Severus avait noté une signature magique qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver. Il était sensible à ce genre de chose, à toutes les formes de magie, très intuitif, même si ses étudiants auraient sans doute bien ri à l'idée qu'il puisse être sensible à quelque chose. Il était certain que l'association entre le roi et son Élu représentait beaucoup plus que ce que Lucius laissait entendre.

Et enfin, son problème personnel. Amrys. Malgré qu'il sache que l'homme appartenait à Draco, Snape se surprenait trop souvent à penser à ses larges épaules et à son corps musclé. Rien que cette semaine, il s'est réveillé au moins six fois après un rêve qui mettait l'homme en scène. Sur ce front, les choses étaient indubitablement hors de contrôle et il allait devoir s'en occuper. Bientôt.

Il avait une fois de plus perdu la conscience de son environnement et cette fois il fit une chute bien pire, en tombant sur la table à thé qui aurait du se trouver largement en dehors de son chemin, s'il n'avait pas dévié sans y faire attention vers l'autre coté de la pièce. Il n'était jamais aussi maladroit, pensa-t-il avec impatience. Il s'efforça de gagner un siège. Son pied le lançait déjà du choc précédent. Et maintenant la cheville de son autre jambe lui faisait encore plus mal. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il s'attela à enlever avec précaution ses bottines. C'était vraiment douloureux et la sueur dégoulinait sur son visage avant même qu'il ait fini.

Son gros orteil droit était rapidement devenu violet et enflé. Libéré de ses chaussures, il maudit son manque d'attention. Puis, Snape regarda son autre pied. Celui là était encore pire, évidemment. Des élancements de douleur traversaient sa cheville enflée. Il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il puisse la remettre dans sa chaussure. Il était le seul coupable, bien sur, s'il avait maintenu sa concentration, au lieu de se conduire comme un de ses étudiants…

« Et bien ». Le murmure d'une voix profonde percuta tous ses nerfs. Il tourna la tête pour faire face au visage amusé du second du clan. « Il semblerait que tu ais besoin d'un peu d'aide ».

Snape balaya la proposition d'un geste de la main. « Chaque chose en son temps » s'exclama-t-il. « Quelle est la décision ? »

« Harry reste avec le clan comme Élu de Lucius ». Amrys vint se placer derrière le canapé et s'accroupit. Avant que Severus puisse protester, il glissa ses bras puissants sous les genoux et derrière le dos de Snape. Il se releva comme si soulever le grand sorcier ne demandait aucun effort.

« Attends ! » dit Severus. « Mes chaussures » finit-il de manière peu convaincante alors qu'Amrys s'arrêtait.

« Je préfère mes hommes pieds nus » dit Amrys.

**À suivre**


	67. Chapter 67

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **67** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**&**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**&**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**&**

**&**

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**&**

**Chapitre 67**

« J'ai peur que nous ne puissions pas… » Commença Severus Snape assez raisonnablement si l'on considérait qu'il venait de se faire porter pieds nus à travers les couloirs du Manoir, reluqué par au moins une douzaine de visages curieux pendant que le lycanthrope le transportait. Encore pire, il pouvait sentir les mouvements des muscles de l'homme qui le portait. Ces magnifiques muscles si proches, trop proches pour qu'il puisse réfléchir rationnellement. Il déglutit et fit une nouvelle tentative.

« Nous ne pouvons pas… Hum… nous sommes… en public… ils nous…. regardent » recommença Snape. Amrys haussa les sourcils, attendant une phrase complète de l'homme mince qu'il portait

Snape se perdit dans la contemplation du superbe profil d'Amrys, la peau bronzée, les cheveux dorés, la bouche pleine qui quémandait d'être léchée et mordillée. Il rougit de la tête aux pieds sous une subite montée de picotements dans tout son corps. Ahhh, Merlin, il se transformait en gigantesque idiot. Il était prêt à supplier pour un seul moment, une unique expérience, avec cette radieuse beauté. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il avait une réputation à maintenir et sa dignité à préserver. Il bafouillait. Amrys lui sourit. Le cœur de Snape rata un battement puis repartit.

Amrys le déposa dans un lit, sur un monceau de fourrure. Il commença à déboutonner le manteau très fin que portait Snape. Les doigts de Snape se battaient avec ceux du lycanthrope. Sans vraiment savoir s'il aidait à retirer le manteau ou s'il essayait de le garder. Ses gestes maladroits semblaient juste amuser son compagnon et, à voir la rapidité à laquelle le manteau disparut, force était de constater qu'il avait aidé à se faire déshabiller. Cela fut fini en un clin d'œil et sa chemise suivit rapidement.

Nu jusqu'à la taille, il releva le menton, cela ne devait pas continuer. Il ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils, attrapa une fourrure pour recouvrir sa poitrine et se prépara à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il respira et fut envahi par l'odeur musquée du léopard-garou, tout en virilité, une odeur de propre et tellement érotique, chargée de phéromones. Il laissa presque échapper un gémissement. Il frissonnait.

« Vraiment, ce n'est pas utile… » Commença-t-il mais le dernier mot ressemblait à un couinement, un humiliant couinement. Puis Amrys le regarda. Des yeux assombris, sensuels, de longs cils d'or et soudain, Snape ne put plus articuler un seul mot. Il avait la poitrine serrée, des étincelles dans le ventre, ça grossissait, brûlait, devenait affamé, du feu. Amrys entrouvrit la bouche, le bout de sa langue, si rose, humidifia sa lèvre inférieure gonflée. Snape était impuissant. Désespéré de la goûter.

« Ooooh » dit-il. Lorsqu'Amrys se pencha, il put voir, sous l'ample haut qu'il portait, la courbe de sa poitrine, les tétons plus sombres et tendus qui l'ornaient. Et il voulait, ho Seigneur, désespérément, tendre la main pour toucher ses minuscules boutons durs, les découvrir avec sa langue, il était affamé de les goûter, affamé du goût de son premier homme. D'un lycanthrope. De quelqu'un d'aussi beau.

Amrys n'entendit que le gémissement, il sentait le besoin et le désir, il remonta et posa sa joue sur celle du sorcier, lécha le coin de sa bouche. Le caressa de son nez. Le lécha à nouveau, et Severus gémissait de plus en plus fort, il agrippait les fourrures et sa tête partait en arrière alors que tout son poids reposait sur ses coudes, il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout. Il laissa l'autre homme dominer le baiser et explorer tous les recoins brûlants de sa bouche alors qu'il se contentait de la merveilleuse sensation de cette langue épaisse qui le suçait et le rendait fou.

Amrys se rapprocha. Ses cheveux dorés tranchaient sur la noirceur de ceux de Snape. Son corps semblait flotter sur celui de Severus. La chaleur passait de peau à peau, même à travers la chemise qu'Amrys portait toujours. Ses doigts étaient sur sa ceinture, défaisant les attaches, les boutons et faisant glisser le pantalon chaud le long de ses jambes. Le laissant désormais nu, au dessus et en dessous de la taille. La longue jambe habillée du second du clan se faufila entre ses cuisses nues. Et Snape pouvait juste se retenir de glapir.

Il était nu et dur. Seigneur, qu'il était dur, ce type de dureté lancinante et tendue. Il haletait pendant que le lycanthrope dévorait sa bouche, son baiser lui coupait la respiration. Snape retomba en arrière, ses jambes s'écartèrent et le corps toujours habillé se glissa entre elles, sa main remonta doucement l'extérieur de sa jambe, jusqu'à sa hanche, le tenant avec force et le faisant frissonner.

Amrys le mordit tendrement. Il atténua la piqûre avec une caresse. Snape siffla, il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches fines et musclées pour les rapprocher. Il sentait l'érection de l'autre homme. Longue et parfaite, épaisse et chaude, elle se pressait contre son intimité. Les grandes mains soulevèrent ses hanches et le bout d'un doigt s'égara entre ses fesses, le touchant…là. Il était humide. Très humide. Et il réalisa qu'il était en train de le préparer. Un doigt le pénétra, juste l'extrémité, étrangère mais bienvenue.

« Nous… oh non… ne pouvons pas… ooooh… ». Le sorcier gémissait. Amrys mordilla sa gorge et enfonça son doigt, profondément. Severus se raidit, c'était… bon. Le doigt bougeait, se tournait, se repliait, frottait… Severus Snape ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était figé, son corps sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il finit par respirer, crier, gémir puis il se cambra sous la pression de ce doigt merveilleux, juste là, parfait… Oui, ici. Tout son bassin était enflammé par le désir. Il se souleva pour s'empaler sur l'envahisseur et le second doigt qui l'avait rejoint. Il entendit l'excitant bruit de gorge du lycanthrope.

« Laisse-moi entrer » dit-Amrys, il souffla ces mots contre la gorge pâle. Il lécha la douce peau humide. « Acceptes-moi en entier. Oui. Comme ça. Serres-moi étroitement ».

L'objet qui demandait l'entrée n'était pas un doigt, ni deux, ni trois doigts. Severus savait que c'était l'érection d'Amrys. Grosse. Insistante. Demandeuse. Patiente mais inévitable. Il savait que cela ne s'arrêterait pas, pas avant qu'il ne soit rempli et hurlant. Il haleta, les cuisses tremblantes alors que l'épaisse hampe le pénétrait.

« Dis-moi, sorcier, ça te plait ? Moi, j'aime ta chaleur autour de moi. Laisse-moi venir, laisse-moi te remplir » dit Amrys, en léchant le lobe de l'oreille de l'autre homme, sa langue dansait sur le bord, ses dents l'éraflaient, envoyant des frissons effrénés dans le corps de Severus. Ses hanches bougeaient de haut en bas.

A l'intérieur. Un autre homme était à l'intérieur de son corps. Fort et épais. Il touchait un endroit merveilleux à l'intérieur de lui. Encore et encore. Pendant qu'il hurlait, encore et encore. Tremblant et frissonnant. Il se tortillait, concentré sur son plaisir. Bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il se rappelait avoir connu auparavant en matière de sexe. Il était pris avec à la fois avec force et un soin attentif. Avec des coups de reins qui se répercutaient avec force dans son cœur, la pression augmenta, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir le submerge et qu'il hurle. Il criait. Lui, Severus Snape. Il hurlait alors qu'il venait, vague après vague, dans une irrésistible libération qui vola toutes ses forces et le laissa vide et sec. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rempli par la semence de son amant.

Voilà, c'était fini. C'était fait. Le bonheur s'estompa. L'incrédulité revint. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une chose aussi invraisemblable. Il n'avait pas pu se laisser faire. Impossible malgré les spasmes de plaisir qui parcouraient encore son corps. Il n'avait pas pu prendre ce plaisir démesuré.

« Draco… » Dit Severus avec désespoir, son ton reflétait son choc et sa douleur. Il avait pris l'amant de Draco. C'était impardonnable. « Ton amant… Je… ».

Amrys leva la tête. Son visage exprimait une profonde surprise. « La Mère n'est pas mon amant ».

« Mais… J'ai entendu… heu… ils disaient… que tu es le père de l'enfant qu'il porte » insista Snape. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé ça.

« Oui. J'ai été choisi pour être le père de l'héritier. Par le prophète, notre prophète, Kaithas » dit Amrys. « Je ne suis pas son amant. Je ne l'ai jamais été ». Il se souleva pour toucher la joue de l'autre. « Ne pleure pas pour ça. Pleure uniquement de plaisir. Ce sont les seules larmes que je veux apporter dans tes yeux ».

**À suivre**


	68. Chapter 68

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **68** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

Avec un peu de retard voici le deuxième chap de la semaine

À tous et toutes, merci pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture et mardi pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**Chapitre 68**

Draco Malfoy souffrait. Il avait mal au dos et aux jambes. Ses blessures avaient été soignées. Le professeur Snape était satisfait de ses progrès, mais il avait tout le temps mal. Quelquefois il souffrait juste un peu et d'autres fois, il était envahi par une douleur lancinante et déchirante. Snape lui avait dit que c'était le résidu de poison, et qu'il aurait pu lui donner une préparation pour l'éviter mais que cela aurait ralenti le processus de guérison. Alors Draco avait choisi de supporter la douleur.

Draco s'assit sur ses talons. Il était descendu dans la pièce de pierre qui contenait les anciens mots. La décision des prophètes avait été un soulagement pour lui. Harry était en sécurité sous la protection du clan. Draco avait une connaissance empirique du comportement quotidien attendu par le clan mais il n'avait jamais fouillé profondément dans les lois. Il pensait désormais que c'était une erreur. Il aurait du demander, explorer et essayer de comprendre. Spécialement lorsqu'il croyait être l'héritier.

Les mots partaient de tous les coins et occupaient chaque centimètre d'espace, sauf le sol sous ses fourrures. Il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer ceux qui étaient le plus haut. Dans son état, il savait que monter sur une échelle serait une mauvaise idée. Un faux pas, et non seulement, il serait blessé, mais en plus, Mantheer et Yaji ne voudraient plus jamais l'amener ici. Une fois que leur instinct de protection était réveillé, aucune cajolerie n'était capable de les faire changer d'avis. Ils restaient comme des piliers de pierre face à toutes ses supplications.

Il se tourna dans le nid de fourrures qu'ils avaient préparé pour lui. Il se mit sur le coté pour soulager les crampes qui parcouraient ses cuisses, s'agenouiller avait été une mauvaise idée. Il lut les mots devant lui pour la troisième fois, en réfléchissant. Naturellement, cela aurait été trop demandé que les lois soient directes et faciles à comprendre. Ou qu'elles aient été écrites dans les termes de ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les prophètes passent toute leur vie à étudier les lois. Et ce n'était pas étonnant non plus que les rois fassent parfois appel aux prophètes pour trouver des éclaircissements.

« Et l'Élu sera le baume du Roi » murmura Draco à voix haute. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'Harry était supposé calmer son père ? Parce qu'autant il aime son père, et… d'accord… il aime Potter, leur relation était tout sauf calme. Intense. Oui. Passionnée. Absolument. Mais pas calme. En tout cas pas de la façon dont Draco se sentait apaisé par ses gardiens. Non. La comparaison était presque risible. Lucius et Harry étaient du feu à l'état pur.

D'un autre coté, Mantheer et Yaji permettaient à Draco de se sentir en sécurité. Chouchouté. Aimé. Il les appréciait d'une façon différente depuis la conception de son fils. C'était Harry et les deux gardiens qui avaient guidé Draco pendant la cérémonie de conception. Il n'avait pas voulu un homme pour compagnon. Pas même le glorieux et doré Amrys. Sentir le corps poilu de ses gardiens près de lui avait été… nécessaire. Les avoir avec lui, chaque nuit et chaque jour, depuis son attaque, était devenu… nécessaire. Il y avait un vrai sujet de réflexion là dedans, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Un qu'il devrait étudier plus attentivement dans un futur proche. Il avait le sentiment que lui, Monsieur Hétérosexualité, allait avoir un choc. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant…

Draco fronça les sourcils et relut la loi. « Et l'Élu sera le baume du Roi ». Est-ce que cela signifiait que le roi utilisera l'Élu pour apaiser les relations dans le clan ? Pour calmer les membres ? Pour réconforter ceux qui ont besoin de réconfort ? Le Roi du clan avait longtemps offert son Élu pour honorer un visiteur royal. C'était considéré comme la plus grande faveur que pouvait accorder le roi. Un si grand honneur que le visiteur royal ne s'y attendait pas. Ce n'était jamais demandé. Et si cela était offert, ce n'était jamais, vraiment jamais, refusé.

Bien sur, il y avait aussi la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement. Draco n'avait pas connu d'autre Élu dans sa vie. Cependant, il se demandait quand même s'il était normal que les trois dirigeants ne partagent pas l'Élu. Amrys et Graeme avaient toujours tout partagé avec Lucius. Ils étaient les seuls, le second et le troisième, à avoir le droit de toucher ce qui fait le Roi. Le droit à son lit, son temps, son corps, à tout ce qui fait de lui le Roi. A tout ce qui fait qu'il est ce qu'il est. Et encore plus depuis qu'Amrys était le Sire.

Ils étaient plus proches que jamais, la triade dirigeante. Et Lucius avait essayé de faire quelque chose. Draco avait réfléchi après la scène dans les appartements de son père, le hurlement… Il s'était posé des questions. Lucius avait essayé de donner Harry à Graeme. Et quand Harry avait refusé, le Roi avait essayé de rompre leur lien, de partir et de rejeter son Élu. Merlin ! Quelle erreur. Mais cela avait aussi été une excellente leçon.

Est-ce que les faveurs de l'Élu étaient le baume que le Roi devait utiliser pour assurer la stabilité et le contentement de la triade dirigeante ? Ça paraitrait sensé. En tout cas pour Draco. Mais c'était le premier jour qu'il venait ici, que savait-il ? Il décida d'interroger Amrys sur ce sujet. Graeme, bien que Draco n'en ait pas peur, enfin pas vraiment, était un peu trop lunatique pour lui poser ce genre de questions. Pourtant, à ce que Draco avait compris, Graeme était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un expert et d'un partisan fanatique des lois et des traditions du clan.

Harry. Draco secoua la tête. Harry n'était surement pas un modèle de baume. Il était trop puissant, trop obstiné, trop… Harry. Si son père cherchait un baume lorsqu'il avait pris son Élu, il s'était lourdement trompé dans son choix. Mais, le lien entre eux était bien là. Brillant fortement pour quiconque le voyait. Incassable, avait dit le prophète. Le blond hocha la tête en souriant intérieurement.

Son père, ce roi puissant, avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre lorsqu'il avait pris Harry. Potter était incontrôlable, même pire. Le roi lui-même avait besoin d'aide pour dompter le feu qui l'habitait. Peut-être… l'aide de son second et de son troisième ?

Draco retourna au mur et aux mots profondément gravés. « Et l'Élu sera le baume du Roi ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

**À suivre**


	69. Chapter 69

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **69** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

À bientôt pour la suite !

Et continuez de reviewver surtout !

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca **

**Chapitre 69**

Draco laissa Yaji le porter hors de la salle de pierre. Il avait hâte que les derniers effets du poison se dissipent afin qu'il puisse faire plus d'une douzaine de pas sans souffrir.

Il s'était creusé la tête en lisant plusieurs lois. Il en avait compris très peu. Il avait surtout beaucoup, beaucoup, de questions. Il semblerait que les lois puissent être interprétées de plus d'une façon. Pratiquement toutes. Aucune d'entre elles, pardon pour le jeu de mot, n'était gravée dans la pierre. Aucune d'entre elles n'était du type ''tu ne feras pas…''. La plus simple était celle qui disait essentiellement qu'il fallait être trois pour gouverner le clan. Elle ne précisait pas comment les trois s'organisaient. Mais d'autres lois mentionnaient un second et un troisième. Draco en avait déduit que les lois ne pouvaient être comprises individuellement, elles étaient destinées à se compléter. A être toutes respectées ensemble.

Yaji était chaud et Draco était enveloppé dans les fourrures sur lesquelles il s'était assis. Ça le rendait somnolant. Il se blottit dans les bras du grand homme, profitant du balancement des pas, qui le berçait et l'amenait vers le sommeil. Il enfouit son visage dans la large poitrine en frottant de sa joue dessus, il se sentait bien.

« Yaji ? » demanda-t-il à moitié endormi, d'une voix un peu enrouée.

« Oui ? » répondit le grand homme dans un agréable grondement qui roula sous la joue de Draco.

« As-tu déjà étudié les lois ? Les as-tu lues et t'es-tu interrogé sur leur sens ? »

Je les ai lues du seuil de la pièce. Mais je ne les ai jamais étudiées. Elles ne doivent pas être étudiées en dilettante. Elles ne peuvent pas être apprises en une seule journée de lecture, ni un mois, ni même une année. Elles nécessitent toute une vie. Les lois et la salle de pierre sont sacrées pour le clan. Ce n'est pas un lieu où l'on peut entrer illégalement pour simplement rester bouché bée devant elles.

« Oh ». Draco réfléchit à ce que Yaji venait de dire. Il ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être interprété comme un manque de respect envers le clan et les lois. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait plus retourner dans la pièce. « Alors, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit de ne pas y entrer ? ».

« Tu ne visites pas la pièce en dilettante. Ton étude est sérieuse » répondit Yaji en le rapprochant de lui, ce qui fit involontairement sourire Draco, il se sentait bien. Yaji continua. « Je peux voir le feu dans tes yeux quand tu étudies les lois. Elles t'exaltent, tu veux les comprendre. Tu en respectes le caractère sacré. Tu honores notre histoire ».

« Je… ». Draco réfléchissait à tout ça. Il était attiré par la pièce. Il était attiré par les mots gravés qui couvraient chaque parcelle des murs et il ressentait le besoin de comprendre les lois. En fait, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle envie irrésistible dans sa jeune vie, mis à part le besoin de porter l'héritier du clan. Il bailla, un énorme bâillement qui fit claquer sa mâchoire. Yaji avait raison. Ce n'était pas un caprice, pas plus que de la curiosité. « Je suis vraiment fatigué, Yaji ».

« Alors, dors. Je vais te mettre au lit » dit le grand homme de sa voix profonde et apaisante, son souffle chaud soulevait les cheveux sur le front du jeune homme.

Draco réfléchissait à la formulation de la réponse de Yaji. Une autre chose qu'il devait examiner. Il y en avait beaucoup, s'il devait être honnête. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était resté assis un long moment à essayer de démêler les lois, mais il lui semblait que les mots de Yaji pouvait être interprétés d'une autre façon. Il se mit à sourire. Il releva le menton pour regarder le solide visage brun, la mâchoire ferme, la gorge douce et puissante. Il sentit les prémisses de l'excitation, si seulement il n'était pas aussi fatigué, il tendrait la main et…

« Oui, j'aime ça. Que toi, tu me mettes au lit. Toi et Mantheer. Me tenant chaud. Me prenant dans vos bras » répondit rêveusement Draco au gardien.

« Alors, il en sera ainsi. Reposes-toi » murmura Yaji. Il regarda le visage légèrement rosé de la mère de l'héritier. Le jeune était beau. Encore plus maintenant qu'une nouvelle vie grandissait en lui et que la courbe de son ventre s'arrondissait. C'était plus rapide pour une grossesse magique que pour une grossesse normale. La vision de ce renflement ne manquait jamais de l'émouvoir, reconnut Yaji. Ceux qui portaient une nouvelle vie étaient doublement bénis et infiniment beaux. Que Draco, un homme, le fasse était un miracle.

Ils l'ont vu passer d'un minuscule bout de chou à un enfant terriblement turbulent et intelligent, puis à un adolescent qui était parti à Poudlard, voulant désespérément être plus vieux, et voulant désespérément plaire à son père et au clan. Le temps que Draco avait passé à l'école avait été très dur car il était séparé de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Ses gardiens, qui avaient été présents sans faillir dans sa vie quotidienne, n'étaient soudainement plus là. Ils avaient aussi vécu son absolu anéantissement lorsque Draco avait découvert qu'il n'était pas l'héritier. Il n'appartenait pas au clan, même s'il était le fils du Roi. Ça avait bien failli le détruire. Le fils avait payé le péché d'omission de la mère.

Ce triste jour, Yaji et Mantheer étaient restés près de lui, le berçant alors qu'il pleurait. Grands et silencieux, lui offrant la seule chose qu'ils avaient. Des mains chaudes. Un refuge sécurisant. Un amour pur. La promesse que cet amour ne lui serait jamais retiré. Maintenant, Draco passait finalement de cet amour avec lequel il avait grandi à la possibilité d'une nouvelle forme d'amour. Yaji ne voulait pas le pousser. Il savait que c'était nouveau pour le jeune homme blond. Et si Draco le voulait, et bien il l'aurait. Aussi lentement et doucement qu'il en aurait besoin.

Draco s'était endormi avant que Yaji n'atteigne sa chambre. Il l'étendit doucement sur les fourrures et le dévêtit avec précaution, le couvrit avec les fourrures puis il se blottit contre lui. Mantheer allait bientôt revenir de déjeuner. La nouvelle de la demande de Draco allait lui faire plaisir.

Yaji regardait Draco dormir. Il était la Mère de l'Héritier. Ce n'était pas un rôle qu'il s'était attendu à le voir tenir. Pas une fois, durant son passage à l'âge adulte, il n'avait exprimé le désir de porter un enfant. Non, Draco avait voulu être un Roi. Suivre les pas de son père et être le second grand roi du clan. Yaji avait cru que c'était son futur, sa destinée. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas.

Sa caresse sur les boucles argentées était aussi légère qu'une plume, bien plus légère que ne semblaient capables de le faire ses grandes mains. Il faisait courir les mèches soyeuses entre ses doigts, retraçait les sourcils arqués qui pouvaient faire passer toute une palette d'émotions sans qu'un mot soit prononcé. Magnifique. Les derniers vestiges de l'enfance qui disparaissaient, laissaient de plus en plus entrapercevoir l'homme éblouissant que la Mère de l'héritier était en train de devenir.

Draco bougea dans son sommeil. Il passa une jambe sur celle de l'homme plus grand et enfouit son visage dans le cou puissant de Yaji qu'il embrassa inconsciemment. Ce geste envoya des étincelles de plaisir dans le corps du léopard-garou. Doux et magnifique, il attendra le moment où Draco sera réellement prêt, ce jour là, il lui donnera son corps en plus de son cœur que le jeune homme avait toujours possédé.

Je resterai près de toi, pensa-t-il. Je serai ton bouclier. Personne ne pourra t'atteindre. Je serai toujours près de toi et tu seras toujours en sécurité. Il tendit la main pour caresser le bras de Draco de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il prit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ça le réchauffait de manière profondément satisfaisante. Il tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de son compagnon de lit.

**À suivre**


	70. Chapter 70

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **70** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**Chapitre 70**

Draco se réveilla, blotti entre les deux hommes avec lesquels il dormait chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait été blessé dans l'attaque d'Androméda. Cependant, ce soir tout avait changé, tout était différent, il avait pris conscience de beaucoup plus de choses sur eux. Il avait arrêté de penser qu'ils étaient à son service. Désormais, il faisait attention aux sensations qu'il ressentait lorsqu'ils l'entouraient. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il se sentait au chaud. Il se sentait heureux.

Il s'assit entre les deux grands hommes. Mantheer, le plus sombre des deux, était étendu sur le dos, le renflement de sa poitrine descendait jusqu'à son ventre bien sculpté et jusqu'à ses hanches puissantes. Ses lourdes et douces parties génitales, pourtant au repos, attiraient l'œil. Comment deviendraient-elles une fois excitées ? se demanda Draco. Il se tourna dans les fourrures pour se rapprocher de l'homme. Il songeait à prendre cette masse énorme dans sa main pour la soupeser. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ce genre de choses. La seule fois, celle avec Amrys, n'avait pas impliqué qu'il touche l'autre homme.

Le clair de lune nimbait les pleins et les déliés de la grande forme étendue, allant de l'argent brillant à des vallées d'ombres noires. Personne n'aurait l'idée de qualifier Mantheer de beauté classique, il représentait le pouvoir masculin, tout en puissance et en force agressive. L'homme-bête dans toute sa splendeur primale alors qu'il gisait, étalé dans son sommeil. Si grand, écrasant, prenant tellement plus de place que lui. Draco le regardait, la respiration bloquée, pendant que ses yeux parcouraient les excitantes rondeurs de ses biceps et de ses épaules massives. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé si immense, si intimidant.

Il n'y avait rien de subtil dans le grand corps endormi que contemplait Draco. Il tendit la main pour le toucher. La paume de sa main était parfaitement remplie par ses pectoraux, il avait senti la chaleur de Mantheer avant même de le toucher, il sentait les petits boutons durs, les tétons sombres, parfaitement au centre de sa main incurvée. La lumière saupoudrait les poils de sa poitrine qui étaient soyeux, doux. Et sous sa main, battait un cœur régulier. Il absorbait les battements dans son propre corps. Tellement conscient de la vie qui parcourait leurs deux corps. Il devait toucher le téton dressé, sentir sa texture rugueuse, il posa le bout de son doigt dessus, puis, rassemblant son courage, il le fit rouler dessus. C'était hypnotique, il avait l'eau à la bouche, pris de l'envie de le goûter. Que se passerait-il s'il le goutait du bout de la langue ? Sera-t-il autorisé à le sucer, à faire en sorte que le grand homme le veuille aussi ? Dans combien de temps pourra-t-il sentir les mains de Mantheer le guider, sentir son corps cambré dans le sien ?

Draco laissa ses mains s'attarder un instant, puis il reprit son exploration. Ses doigts passèrent, sans y penser, entre les muscles de la poitrine de son gardien, retraçant le chemin jusqu'au creux situé à la base de sa gorge. Les doigts de Draco s'enfoncèrent à cet endroit qu'il se mit à caresser doucement. Un autre endroit où il avait envie de passer sa langue humide. Un endroit qu'il avait envie d'embrasser à pleine bouche, juste là, bien au centre, mordiller le creux avec précaution, presser sa bouche ouverte autour de la pomme d'Adam et la laver d'une langue avide et humide.

Ses yeux suivirent les lignes translucides qui parcouraient l'épaisse colonne de sa gorge, il vit le même pouls, le même rythme. Il fit courir ses doigts jusqu'à ce pouls. Puis le long de la mâchoire jusqu'au visage de Mantheer. Les yeux noirs étaient ouverts, cependant Mantheer restait tranquille sous l'examen, autorisant le jeune homme à le toucher, l'accueillant avec plaisir. Les doigts de Draco caressaient gentiment la joue et presque craintivement les coins de la bouche de Mantheer.

Une bouche ferme et sévère, chaude et, de manière inattendue, douce, tellement douce que la surprise lui coupa le souffle, ses yeux s'élargirent et se relevèrent pour rencontrer à nouveau les yeux noirs. La nuit faisait disparaître les couleurs. Mantheer le regardait toujours en ne faisant rien pour l'arrêter, rien pour effrayer l'hésitant jeune homme. Draco ne pouvait pas détourner son regard, ne pouvait plus respirer. Mantheer attendit qu'il se calme, puis sourit. Le cœur de Draco s'emballa.

Oh Seigneur. C'était ça. Toutes les fois où il avait pensé être amoureux, il avait eu tort. Toutes les fois où il s'était profondément enfoui dans un doux et mince corps féminin, il croyait être au paradis et il était sur d'être amoureux. Toutes ces fois, il avait complètement tort. C'était ça. Aucune douce forme féminine n'avait suscité une telle révélation. Seul en était capable l'homme dur et intransigeant qui l'aimait d'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir.

Il était amoureux. Merveilleusement, désespérément, tendrement amoureux. Et pas seulement de cet homme. Il était amoureux de Yaji et de Mantheer. C'était bien au-delà de la passion et du sexe. Il n'avait pas connu ça avec eux, pas encore. Mais il n'avait jamais aimé aussi intensément quelqu'un auparavant. Personne ne lui avait fait perdre la raison auparavant juste parce qu'il avait posé sa propre main sur son corps. Personne d'autre ne pouvait lui faire désirer être touché en retour.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire » murmura Draco, un rouge délicat envahissant ses joues alors que leurs yeux restaient accrochés.

« Pourtant, tu le fais parfaitement » murmura Mantheer en retour. Il n'y avait aucun risque de se tromper sur l'adoration dans sa voix et l'attente dans son regard. Il leva sa grande main pour repousser les cheveux brillants, couleur de lune, en arrière. Draco appuya sa tête dans la caresse. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau rugueuse. Il embrassa la main. Il enfouit son nez dedans en fermant les yeux pour savourer les sensations de ce contact, l'odeur, musc et épice, l'odeur de Mantheer, celle qu'il pouvait reconnaître depuis l'enfance. Et comme il était facile de passer de l'odorat au goût, ses lèvres entrouvertes reposaient sur la peau fine du poignet de Mantheer, sur le troisième point de pulsation qu'il avait senti. Il suçait, goutait, sa langue glissait précautionneusement sur la peau légèrement salée.

La réponse de Mantheer fut une calme expiration et un frisson que Draco ne pouvait pas manquer. Oh Seigneur. Impossible. Il se pencha en avant, s'approcha et se retint, de longues, longues secondes d'anticipation avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Une légère pression, lèvres contre lèvres, douce comme des ailes minuscules. Un toucher profond. Ils se rapprochaient à nouveau. Cette fois, leurs lèvres se pressaient. Sans luxure, juste un amour profond. Un doux feu traversa Draco.

**À suivre**


	71. Chapter 71

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **71** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

1er chapitre de la semaine

Merci de nous suivre semaine après semaine

Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture et vous disons,

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**Chapitre 71**

Lucius Malfoy était assis à son bureau donnant sur les vastes jardins. Il faisait rouler un fin morceau de métal dans sa main. Le bracelet ancien était beau et élégant. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais quitté le bras de la femme à qui il l'avait donné. Pas depuis qu'il lui avait offert avec l'honneur qui lui était associé. Désormais, il ne toucherait plus jamais sa peau. Il ressentit une inexplicable pointe de regret.

Narcissa Malfoy était partie. Elle avait renoncé à leurs vœux et à lui. Elle lui avait laissé une lettre et ce témoignage de leur union. Elle avait rompu avec tout ce qui avait existé entre eux, ne laissant que de la douleur et le souvenir de sa trahison, la deuxième. Lucius se frotta pensivement la lèvre.

Son abandon faisait surgir une foule de nouveaux problèmes. Désormais, Draco n'était plus son fils. Il avait un moyen pour le faire reconnaître comme tel mais cela prendra du temps. Il devra accomplir les rituels et, une fois qu'il aura l'accord du reste du clan, il pourra formellement adopter Draco. C'était la tradition du clan, la lignée venait des femmes. Il gémit presque à l'idée de la souffrance de Draco lorsqu'il apprendra le départ de sa mère. Elle l'avait rejeté. Draco, le seul qui, bien plus que son royal époux, était resté à ses cotés.

Elle l'avait laissé après toutes ces années, elle en avait écrit les raisons de sa main précise et élégante. Elle avait souligné la plus flagrante de larges traits de son stylo noir. « Tu as pris ton mignon dans ton lit, ce lit que tu m'as toujours refusé. Pas une fois, pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai été autorisée à y dormir, pourtant, lui, c'est toutes les nuits qu'il écarte les jambes pour toi dedans. Explique cela à ta nouvelle femme, et vois, si *elle* le permet ».

Lucius prit une profonde inspiration. C'était déjà un problème en soi, mais Draco était enceint. Et si Draco n'était pas le fils du roi, alors l'enfant qu'il portait n'était pas l'héritier du clan. Lucius secoua la tête. Dans deux mois, la grossesse, aidée magiquement, parviendra à terme. Aucune chance que ce temps soit suffisant pour reconnaître Draco. Cet enfant, aussi miraculeux et béni soit-il, ne sera pas l'héritier. Le sacrifice n'aura servi à rien.

,

Amrys ne sera pas le Sire. A moins qu'il ne le souhaite, et que Draco l'autorise à engendrer un second enfant. Draco avait affirmé avec une absolue certitude que c'était son destin de porter l'héritier et Kaithas était d'accord. Le Prophète Gwydion Llyr ne l'avait pas démenti non plus, Lucius réalisa qu'il avait confirmé la destinée de l'enfant, il avait même souligné à quel point il était désiré et serait aimé. Alors. C'était cette idée qu'il ne fallait pas lâcher. Cet enfant aura de l'amour. Il aura une place dans le clan. Il sera heureux.

Lucius se creusait les méninges en essayant de se rappeler les mots que le Prophète avait utilisés. Il avait appelé Amrys le Sire et Draco, la Mère de l'héritier. Cependant, une fois qu'il avait touché le ventre de Draco et l'esprit de l'enfant, Llyr n'avait pas donné de nouveau le nom d'héritier à l'enfant en formation. Était-ce important ? Il avait donné sa bénédiction. Avait-il dit à qui ? Avait-il utilisé le titre ? Lucius n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Et il avait besoin de savoir pour sa propre tranquillité. Il secoua la tête.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait encore d'autres problèmes. Il était le Roi du clan. Il représentait une lignée royale qui remontait loin dans le temps. Et le Roi avait un devoir envers le clan. Lui, Lucius Malfoy, devait se remarier. Ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, même s'il n'en ressentait pas vraiment l'envie. Mais, il en avait appris assez pour savoir pour qui ce serait un problème. Harry. Son Élu. Il va devoir endurer la parade des postulantes au rôle d'épouse de Lucius.

Et ensuite, la cour. Harry ne verra pas d'un bon œil l'amant, qu'il garde loin des autres autant que ça lui est possible, courtiser la future mariée. Une fois qu'elle aura engendré un enfant, elle sera transformée, deviendra la Reine et gouvernera avec lui, même si ce n'est pas exactement à ses cotés. La dynamique du clan était précise. Les trois dirigeants le gouvernaient. La Reine avait uniquement les femmes sous sa domination. Mais une fois qu'elle aurait porté et donné naissance à ses enfants, elle deviendrait la Mère de l'héritier. Un autre coup dur pour Draco et Harry. Et pour Amrys qui ne deviendra pas le Sire.

Le roi ne pouvait pas renier sa femme sans une excellente raison. Lucius ne pensait pas non plus qu'il le devrait. Mais il savait que son Élu le ressentirait comme une trahison.

Harry s'attendrait à ce que, si Lucius se remariait contre la volonté de l'Élu, il ne consomme pas le mariage, que ce soit un mariage blanc. Harry n'avait aucune intention de partager son amant, le Roi, avec encore une autre personne. Quelqu'un qui voudrait usurper sa position légitime. Quelqu'un qui assisterait aux réunions du clan dans les bras du Roi.

Lucius était fermement convaincu qu'Harry ne faisait aucune distinction entre Élu et Épouse. Il se considérait comme son épouse sur tous les plans, sauf le titre. Narcissa avait été facile à ignorer. Mais une nouvelle et sans aucun doute séduisante femme ? Harry allait tout faire sauter. Le sang coulera avant qu'il ne prenne la seconde place.

Narcissa avait non seulement déclaré leur mariage nul et non avenu, non seulement renié Draco, son fils qui l'aimait toujours, mais elle avait aussi envoyé des avis de dissolution à tous les autres Rois. Les candidates pouvaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Elles pouvaient passer les protections grâce à la coutume et aux lois. Les courtisanes ne pouvaient pas être arrêtées. Jusqu'à ce que le Roi soit marié.

Lucius se prit la tête dans les mains.

Au même moment, alors qu'Amrys qui avait senti la perturbation du Roi se dirigeait vers lui, Harry passait le coin de la grande salle et rentrait dans un petit groupe d'étrangers qui entraient dans l'arène. Il s'arrêta. Les fixa, surtout la belle jeune femme qui se tenait au centre du groupe de cinq personnes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas une des femmes du clan. Elle baissa son nez parfait vers lui puis remonta le menton. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis Chrythys et je veux devenir la femme du Roi. Hors de mon chemin, novice » dit-elle hautainement. Les gardes qui s'étaient rapprochés d'Harry voulurent l'écarter. Harry se hérissa.

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps » grogna-t-il en direction de la femme. Il tourna son visage vers l'homme qui était sur le point de le toucher. « Ne me touche pas. Et personne n'épousera mon Roi ».

Une voix prudemment neutre s'éleva derrière Harry. Le troisième du clan se déplaça et entoura d'un bras ses minces épaules. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Graeme. Harry était raide d'indignation.

« Ce chaton essaye de nous empêcher d'entrer. Nous avons le droit de courtiser le Roi célibataire. C'est la loi. Dégage-le de notre chemin » ordonna la femme en levant la tête.

« Il a le droit d'être où il le désire. Il est l'Élu » répliqua Graeme. « Et notre Roi est toujours marié ».

« Sa femme a renoncé à lui. Elle l'a annoncé à tout le monde, sauf à vous » dit la femme, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. « Alors, écartes-toi Léopard, je vais courtiser le Roi ».

Harry se débattit pour échapper à la poigne de Graeme qui resserra la prise sur son bras.

« Comme c'est avisé alors, si tu veux diriger ici, de contrarier et de te faire un ennemi de l'Élu du Roi ». Graeme souriait avec mépris. Elle hésita et regarda à nouveau Harry.

« C'est un chaton. Il est tout juste en âge. Il ne peut pas vraiment être l'Élu ». Sa voix était finalement moins assurée. Il était certain que sa beauté conduisait les gens à lui refuser peu de choses. Elle n'était pas habituée à ne pas obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait ou demandait. Harry cracha en sa direction, il s'était finalement partiellement détendu dans l'étreinte de Graeme. Ses yeux émeraude contenaient un clair avertissement. Elle tressaillit sous ce regard.

« Oh, lady, mais il l'est. Il l'est ». Graeme lui sourit en montrant les dents.

**À suivre**


	72. Chapter 72

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **72** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

Dernier chap de la semaine

Très bonne lecture et

À très vite pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**Chapitre 72**

« Non » Dit Harry.

« Non ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Non » Confirma Harry.

« Mais… » Se risqua Lucius.

« Non » Dit Harry.

« Hmmm » Commença Lucius

« Non » Réaffirma Harry.

« C'est la coutume » Réessaya Lucius.

« Non » Lui dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils au dessus de ses brillants yeux émeraude.

« Cela ne touchera pas mon amour pour toi » Offrit Lucius en caressant doucement la joue d'Harry. « C'est comme ça que se passe à la cour ».

« Non ». Harry secoua la tête. Il se frotta à la main qu'il aimait. Il n'allait pas partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Je dois me remarier » Dit Lucius doucement mais fermement. « Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper ».

« Non ». Harry était plus sur de lui que jamais. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux plus pâles de son amant. « Le Prophète a dit que nous ne pouvions pas être séparés. Le clan a besoin de toi comme Roi. Mais je ne resterai pas pour te regarder te marier »

« C'est la loi, Harry » Commença Lucius en essayant de rendre sa voix apaisante. Harry se raidit.

« Ne me dis plus jamais ces mots comme justification » Cracha-t-il. « Je suis malade et fatigué de les entendre. J'ai regardé ailleurs lorsque tu as pris Fred et Troy dans tes fourrures. Je ne ferais pas la même chose si tu prends une femme et que tu l'appelles ton épouse et ta reine. C'est trop. Et en plus, tu vas faire des bébés avec elle. Non ».

« Je ne peux rien arrêter, ça a commencé, et ça continuera jusqu'à ce que je prenne une nouvelle épouse. Tu n'as jamais rien dit contre Narcissa » Pointa Lucius.

« Elle était là avant mon arrivée dans le clan. Tu n'as jamais couché avec elle. Je n'ai jamais senti son odeur sur toi. Elle faisait partie du passé » Grogna Harry. « Je ne supporterai pas une femme qui te veut et que tu veux. Que tu prends dans ton lit ».

« Tu es mon Élu. Il n'y a personne que je veux plus que toi » Dit Lucius au jeune avec sincérité.

« Pourtant, tu continues à collectionner les amants et à me dire que je dois le permettre. Que cela ne doit pas m'ennuyer. Que je devrais être heureux pour toi ? Non ! » Il hurla le dernier mot. « Je ne te regarderai pas faire ça ! Tu ne te marieras pas ! »

« Je suis tenu d'épouser la femme choisie par le clan, Harry. Elle a le droit de refuser, pas moi ». Lucius essaya une fois de plus de raisonner l'Élu hors de lui. Harry vibrait d'indignation.

« Non » Répondit Harry en serrant les mâchoires.

« Je le dois, Harry. Je ne peux pas dire non » Plaida Lucius, se sentant sur le fil du rasoir. Harry était plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il montrait une nouvelle facette, une détermination qui n'avait jamais été présente jusqu'alors.

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas dire non » Grogna amèrement Harry. « Je sais aussi que le Prophète a dit que nous devions rester ensemble. Alors. Je vais aller voir le clan et je refuserai à ta place ».

« Harry, tu ne peux pas. Les lois… » Commença Lucius en posant une main sur l'avant bras de son Elu.

« Ne me rabâches pas tes lois ! » Hurla Harry en écartant la main. « Je suis malade et fatigué d'entendre ça. Je. N'autoriserais. Pas. Ça. Note mes mots, Lucius Malfoy. Le clan m'écoutera. Et tu ne prendras pas une nouvelle femme. Un point c'est tout ».

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre du seuil de la porte. Deux têtes se retournèrent pour faire face à l'intrus, aucune n'avait une expression avenante. C'était Kaithas. Le Prophète ne semblait pas joyeux.

« Lucius, mon roi. Il y a environ une centaine de femmes qui attendent de te rencontrer. L'arène est remplie et tu les fais attendre depuis des heures. Il est temps que tu les rencontres ». Il lança un regard prudent à l'Élu. Harry se leva. Kaithas déglutit, le pouvoir qui émanait de l'Élu ne faisait pas une bonne combinaison avec la rage qui déformait son beau visage. Ce serait un désastre qu'il vienne à l'arène avec eux.

« La coutume veut que le roi vienne seul, il ne peut pas courtiser les prétendantes avec son Élu à ses cotés. Je vais l'accompagner… » Commença le prophète. Harry le coupa net.

« S'il y va, c'est avec moi. Il n'ira pas seul. Fais ton choix, prophète ». Ses yeux étaient plissés et dangereux. Kaithas regarda Lucius. Le roi haussa les épaules, son visage impassible restait neutre.

Kaithas s'inclina et fit un geste de la main pour les inviter à le suivre. Harry prit le bras du Roi. Lucius avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas protester. Il voulait mettre Harry à l'aise. Harry changerait d'avis, il en était sur. Ça prendrait juste du temps.

Un halètement audible les accueillit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'arène comble. Il y avait au moins une centaine de personnes dans la pièce. Ils étaient écrasés malgré la grandeur de la pièce. Chaque femme avait une escorte, parfois deux, le plus souvent cinq et même six dans quelques cas. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir entrer le roi et le prophète. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que le prophète d'une meute ou d'un clan accompagne le roi. Mais la troisième personne. Le garçon. Celui dont il se murmurait qu'il était un Élu scandaleusement jeune était là. Ça ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, d'aussi loin qu'on s'en souvienne.

Harry ignora les murmures choqués, et gagna la pierre la plus élevée du trône, la seule place que même la plus téméraire des femmes n'avait jamais osé atteindre. Il atteignit le sommet d'un bond en trainant Lucius derrière lui. Il dissuada le roi de dire un mot en levant un sourcil, son visage était sévère et inflexible, défiant l'homme de protester. Lucius décida de faire marche arrière pour l'instant. Harry se retourna et dévisagea la foule.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous cherchez à courtiser le Roi de ce clan. J'ai été informé que c'était la coutume lorsqu'un roi divorce, qu'il est veuf ou abandonné par sa femme. Je sais que les lois du clan vous permettent de venir ici et de vous offrir au clan comme la future femme du roi célibataire ». Il fit une pause et passa de visage en visage.

« Qui es-tu pour nous parler ? » Cria quelqu'un. « Nous sommes ici pour voir le roi. Va-t-en ! ».

Il y eut un grondement d'approbation. Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Ensuite, il releva le menton.

« Vous voulez savoir qui je suis. Vous pensez me connaître. Vous pensez savoir de quoi je suis capable, ce que je vais faire. C'est faux. Je suis Harry Potter. Je suis l'Élu du clan. Je suis aussi l'amant du roi. Et je suis venu devant vous pour vous dire au diable vos lois. Aucune d'entre vous n'épousera mon roi. Je pose ma revendication sur lui. Il est à moi. Et je suis à lui. S'il doit prendre une femme, je serais celui qu'il prendra. J'en ai marre de tout ça ». Il fit un mouvement de la main qui incluait bien plus que les circonstances présentes.

« Idiot, tu es un homme, tu ne peux pas être son épouse » Hurla une autre voix. La prise d'Harry sur la main de Lucius se fit douloureuse. Lucius grimaça et Harry relâcha sa prise mais ne le laissa pas partir.

« Je vous le dis, je serais le seul avec qui il se mariera. Il n'épousera aucune d'entre vous » Déclara Harry. « Quittez cet endroit, il n'y a rien ici pour vous ».

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Cria une femme, « c'est notre droit… »

« Non ! ». Harry se consumait de rage. « J'ai dit non. Je ne le permettrais pas. C'est assez. Je ne céderais plus ».

« Tu ne peux pas tout arrêter ! »

« C'est toi qui doit partir, retourne avec les autres novices ! »

« Cette affaire ne te concerne pas ! »

« Tu ne peux pas nous arrêter ! »

La foule offensée s'élançait en avant comme pour l'attraper. Harry sourit, ce n'était pas beau à voir, ses crocs se faisaient bien remarquer.

« Oh ? Mais je pense que je peux » dit Harry. Il leva son bras en relâchant finalement Lucius. « Je vous ai dit à tous de quitter cet endroit, disparaissez… ». La pièce fut inondée d'une lumière, aussi brillante que le soleil, et il y eut une centaine de pops, alors que chaque personne disparaissait en une fraction de seconde. Transplanant ailleurs.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait derrière la silhouette tremblante du jeune homme. Il regardait partout, abasourdi, à droite puis à gauche. Ils étaient tous partis. Il aurait parié sur sa vie que c'était impossible déjà avec une pièce remplie de sorciers vulnérables à la magie. Mais avec des lycanthropes plus résistants à la magie, il était terrassé, les genoux tremblants. Harry l'avait fait. Cet acte qu'aucun sorcier que Lucius connaissait n'aurait pu réaliser, pas même en travaillant en tandem. Son Élu l'avait accompli d'un simple geste de la main, et il était toujours debout bien que légèrement chancelant. Lucius posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry qui sursauta puis se détendit.

« Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Ce que je devais faire » répondit Harry. « Je ne veux pas te partager avec une femme. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Si tu veux te marier, prends-moi comme épouse ».

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour contester cette possibilité. Puis il fronça les sourcils en regardant la pièce vide autour de lui. « Par les couilles de Merlin, Harry ! Qu'as-tu fait de Kaithas ? »

Harry grimaça. « Oups » murmura-t-il.

À suivre.


	73. Chapter 73

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **73** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

1er chap de la semaine

Un grand merci pour toute vos reviews

Bonne lecture et

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 73**

« Harry ? ». Draco entra dans la pièce en trainant les pieds. Il se posa précautionneusement sur les fourrures empilées. Il était courbaturé et raide ce matin. Il laissa échapper un soupir en s'asseyant, puis il se tourna et s'allongea, ahhh ! C'était mieux. « J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprenne. Nous t'avons poussé à bout. Par nous, je veux dire le clan ».

« J'étais obligé de le faire Draco. Je ne peux pas supporter plus que ce que je supporte déjà. Je sais que c'est contre les coutumes, les lois ou les traditions, mais… » Harry secoua la tête. « Ton père est furieux contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Je pensais qu'il le serait, mais… non, il ne semble pas en colère » répondit Draco. « Il agit plutôt comme… s'il était surpris plus qu'autre chose. Personne d'autre ne pouvait faire ce que tu as fait, Harry. Ce pouvoir est très important pour le clan, tu sais. Il ne peut pas simplement te dire de ne pas l'utiliser. Il rend le clan plus puissant. Il protège le clan et c'est l'un des premiers objectifs du Roi, tu sais ».

Harry hocha misérablement la tête. « C'est juste que je ne peux pas le partager plus que ce que je ne le fais déjà, Draco. Je commence juste à accepter les autres et maintenant cette histoire de mariage. Pardonnes-moi, mais maintenant, je déteste vraiment ta mère »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je suis vraiment furieux contre elle, moi aussi. Elle nous a rejeté, moi et mon *fils*, d'un seul coup et elle l'a fait devant le clan tout entier. Après que mon père ait refusé de la déshonorer malgré ce qu'elle lui a fait et indirectement ce qu'elle m'a fait à moi. Il est resté à ses cotés pendant des années en refusant de la renier, en la protégeant. Et elle a fait ce geste grandiloquent ». Draco soupira, il faisait des mouvements fatigués avec sa main et étira son dos, il essaya de trouver une autre position.

« Je suis désolé que ta mère te laisse te débrouiller avec tout ça. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle a pu te faire ça. Si seulement elle t'avait prévenu ou en avait discuté avec toi, peut-être… » Lui dit Harry. Il tendit une tasse à l'autre jeune. « Du thé chaud avec un peu de miel. Prends-le, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Que va-t-il se passer pour toi et l'héritier ? »

« C'est une des choses dont nous devons parler. Ainsi que de comment résoudre ton problème » dit Draco en grimaçant. Harry aida son ami à s'installer plus confortablement et arrangea les fourrures. Il attrapa un coussin et le glissa derrière le dos de Draco. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Son ventre avait rapidement grossi et était désormais bien rond. Harry posa sa main sur la cuisse de Draco et la caressa en signe de réconfort. Harry avait un bon toucher, c'était un toucher qui soulageait.

« Comment ? Je ne ferais pas marche arrière, je ne laisserais pas Lucius épouser une de ces femmes » reprit Harry. Sa main qui reposait légèrement sur sa cuisse n'exprimait rien d'autre que de l'affection, aucune colère mal dirigée. Cela fit réfléchir Draco. Harry, une fois qu'il avait décidé de donner son amitié, ferait tout pour vous. « Ça ne sera jamais envisageable » dit Harry fermement.

« Non. Je ne pense pas que tu doives abandonner. Je sais à quel point ça a été difficile pour toi d'apprendre à vivre dans le clan. Je pense que tu en as fait plus que n'aurait pu faire n'importe qui d'autre. Tout cela t'est tombé dessus sans crier gare. Habituellement, il y a quelqu'un dans ta famille qui est un animal garou et qui demande au roi de te transformer. Nous n'avons pratiquement jamais accepté de nouveaux membres qui n'avaient pas de parents dans le clan. Ça a du être difficile pour toi. Je sais que ça l'a été ». Draco toucha l'épaule d'Harry et la pressa. Harry le regarda avec attention.

« Ça va, Draco ? Je pensais que tu allais mieux » dit Harry. Draco était pâle et bougeait d'une drôle de façon.

« J'allais mieux, je veux dire, je vais mieux. J'ai juste passé trop de temps dans la salle en pierres la nuit dernière. Yaji et Mantheer sont furieux. C'est… ils… hum… et bien, ils sont l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je cherchais une solution dans les lois. Je ne veux pas avoir à recommencer. Pas parce que je le dois. Je suis content d'être enceint, je pensais que j'allais détester, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cependant, la prochaine fois, je veux le faire par amour, pas par devoir. Je veux dire, j'aime ce bébé une centaine de fois plus que ce que à quoi je m'attendais. Je crois que je les aime aussi, Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'Amrys me féconde à nouveau. La prochaine fois que j'aurais du sexe, je veux que ce soit avec Yaji et Mantheer ». Draco rougissait. Harry fixait son ami, puis il sourit.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que viendrait un jour où tu me parlerais de coucher avec un homme ! Félicitations ! Mais, » il se calma rapidement. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans les lois ? Comment pourraient-elles nous aider, Draco ? Tout le monde utilise les lois pour me dire ce que je ne *peux pas* faire. Rien d'autre. Les lois n'ont jamais été de mon coté pour quoi que ce soit. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles puissent m'aider dans la situation présente, tu sais ». Harry était amer.

« J'ai demandé à Kaithas d'appeler Gwydion Llyr. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Mais, je voulais que tu saches que je suis sur une piste. Et, si cela fonctionne, je veux que tu promettes de m'aider. Que tu sois prêt à tout ». Draco était sérieux en sirotant son thé chaud, il posa sa main libre sur le genou d'Harry qui posa sa main sur celle de Draco. Ils se tenaient la main, ressentant tous les deux du réconfort à cette action.

« Kaithas ! » Cela sonna comme un gémissement. Harry sourit malgré lui. « Je ne pense pas qu'il me pardonne. Je l'ai envoyé au milieu d'un marécage, Draco. Il était trempé et couvert de vase. Lucius m'a obligé à lui laver les cheveux et à l'aider à prendre un bain, ça nous a pris des heures pour le nettoyer ».

« C'est sur qu'il est toujours fâché contre toi » confirma Draco. « Ce n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant ».

Harry approuva en hochant la tête. « Je ferais tout ce que je peux faire, tu es mon ami, Draco, tu sais que je n'abandonne pas mes amis. Je te soutiendrai ».

«Je sais, Harry. Mais c'est différent, c'est… et bien… bizarre » dit le blond.

« Bizarre ? Maintenant je suis vraiment intéressé. La bizarrerie me connait. Bizarre à quel point ? »

« Je me suis assis dans cette pièce et j'ai lu chaque mot. J'ai recopié toutes les lois qui pouvaient se rapporter à l'épouse du Roi ». Draco secoua les feuilles qu'il avait apportées avec lui. Harry regardait, impressionné par la hauteur de la pile. « Ne sois pas impressionné, je ne les ai pas étudiées et je peux avoir tort ».

« Tort à quel sujet ? J'attends toujours ton idée. Vas-tu me laisser poireauter ou me le dire ? » Harry finit sa demande sur un ton enjôleur. Il était vraiment curieux. « Allez Draco, dis-moi quel est ton plan ».

« Aucune des lois que j'ai lues ne précise que l'épouse doit être une femme. En fait, le mot épouse n'est jamais mentionné. Pas dans toutes celles que j'ai trouvées. Le mot utilisé est moitié. La moitié du Roi… c'est ce qui est dit dans les lois. Mais, il n'est dit nulle par elle ou sa. Il n'y a aucune identification précise de genre. Et j'ai pensé que si je pouvais être la mère, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être la moitié ? Je ne vois aucune différence entre les deux situations ».

« Mais je ne peux pas porter ses enfants, est-ce qu'il n'y a aucune mention à ce sujet ? Est-ce que la moitié ne doit pas porter ses enfants ? demanda Harry ne voulant pas croire que ça pouvait être si simple. Qu'il pourrait finalement épouser son amour.

« Pas exactement. Un enfant porté par la moitié du roi est l'héritier du clan. Mais il n'est pas dit que la moitié du roi *doit* porter son enfant. Seulement le destin qu'aurait cet enfant ». Draco haussa les épaules en bougeant à nouveau pour réajuster sa position. « En plus, Harry, même si les léopards-garous mâles ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, je suppose que toi tu peux, tu es assez puissant. Je ne dirais jamais que quelque chose est impossible avec toi ».

« Es-tu sur ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. « Pas au sujet de ma capacité à avoir des enfants, mais pour la possibilité d'épouser Lucius ? »

« Non. Je pense que j'ai raison mais je n'en suis pas sur. C'est pourquoi je vais parler avec Gwydion, le Prophète. Tu te rappelles ? » Répondit Draco. Il serra à nouveau la main d'Harry.

« Je m'en rappelle. Et je me rappelle aussi de son ami, celui qui n'arrivait pas à retirer ses mains de mon amant. Il ne va pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? ». Il n'était pas possible de rater le grondement dans la voix d'Harry. Draco se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire au ton indigné.

« Pourquoi devrais-tu y porter de l'attention si nous découvrons ce que nous avons besoin de savoir, Harry ? » demanda Draco. « Personne ne va chercher la bagarre avec toi après ce que tu as fais aux candidates au mariage. Pas même ce maigre Barethes »

« Barethes » souffla Harry. Il montra les dents en repensant à Barethes affalé joyeusement et collé au roi du clan. Draco mordit plus fort sa lèvre. Il éclaircit sa gorge pour distraire l'Élu aux cheveux noirs.

« Ce n'est pas important, Harry. Écoutes-moi. Si j'ai raison, cela signifie que tu peux épouser mon père. Et si tu épouses mon père, cela signifie que tu peux m'adopter ainsi que mon enfant. La lignée passe par la femme. Par la reine » dit-il précipitamment ? « Est-ce que tu voudrais faire ça pour moi, pour nous ? »

« Quoi ? » explosa Harry réellement déconcerté. « Je ne suis pas une reine ».

« Si tu épouses mon père, tu le seras. La moitié du Roi est la reine » affirma Draco. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la situation est la même que pour moi. Je suis la Mère, pourtant j'étais, je suis toujours un homme »

« Draco, j'ai définitivement mal à la tête » gémit Harry. « Pousses-toi, je veux m'étendre »

« C'est simple. La Mère est sacrée pour le clan. La moitié du Roi est sacrée pour le clan. La femme est sacrée pour le clan. Elle est celle qui apporte la vie. Mon père est roi. Son père était roi. Mon fils sera roi. Si je suis adopté par mon père. Alors je serais à nouveau son fils. Mais cela prendra du temps. Plus de temps que ce dont je dispose pour faire naitre mon fils. Ma mère m'a renié lorsqu'elle a renoncé à Lucius et à ses vœux. Alors la nouvelle reine doit m'adopter. Tu comprends ? »

« Non. Mais dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferai » dit Harry en se blottissant contre Draco. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les lycanthropes aimaient se câliner les uns les autres. C'était agréable cette proximité. Même avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas son amant. Il aimait vraiment dormir avec Lucius, Amrys et Graeme. Probablement autant qu'il aimait dormir seul avec Lucius. Il n'était juste pas prêt à l'admettre à voix haute. Pas encore.

**À suivre**


	74. Chapter 74

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **74** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0O0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0O0**

**! URGENT !**

**CHERCHER ****2**** BÊTAS ****TRADUCTEURS'TRADUCTRICES'**

**POUR PLEINS DE CHAP ****DU FARDEAU DU DESTIN ET DU DERNIER ESPOIR D'HARRY**

**NOS TRADUCTRICES ÉTANT OCCUPÉES**

**! URGENT !**

**0O0**

**0O0**

Merci pour toutes vos review's !

Continuez surtout !

On approche, bien qu'ils nous restent un petit paquet de chapitre, de la fin.

Avec cette fic ont sait jamais ou on va vraiment. En tout cas c'est mon cas et pour vous ?(Onarluca)

Bref, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0O0**

**Chapitre 74**

Severus Snape bougeait sa main au dessus de l'adorable ventre rond. Le bébé de Draco grandissait rapidement, trois fois plus vite que pour une grossesse normale. Ce qui n'était pas du tout anormal pour une gestation aidée magiquement. Selon toute apparence, le bébé était vigoureux. Même Draco était finalement en bonne santé, il avait repris des couleurs et son énergie était revenue.

Les deux gardiens qui semblaient être ses plus proches compagnons restaient là, deux paires d'yeux aiguisés fixaient le visage du sorcier en attendant le verdict. Snape combattait l'irritation qu'il ressentait à être observé de si près. C'était bien, se dit-il, que Draco soit protégé aussi intensément. L'un des deux maintenait toujours un contact avec le jeune homme blond. Soit en touchant sa main, soit une autre partie de son corps, pas de manière importune mais toujours présent, toujours à le soutenir. Toujours vigilant.

« Tu as très bien travaillé. L'enfant va naitre bientôt. Les blessures que tu as reçues d'Androméda ont disparues ». Snape rassurait Draco et accessoirement ses deux grands compagnons. Yaji fit courir une large main sur le flanc de Draco, aussi doucement que s'il caressait un chaton. « Je pense qu'il ne reste pas plus de deux semaines, peut-être moins, avant l'accouchement ».

« Si tôt ? » demanda Draco plus tendu que Snape ne s'y serait attendu. Il était impossible de manquer l'anxiété du jeune homme. Il serra la main qui était dans la sienne. Mantheer se rapprocha en faisant un presqu'inaudible ronronnement de confort.

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'être inquiet, l'enfant est en parfaite santé » commença Severus avec pour seul résultat de voir Draco secouer la tête et fixer son regard sur la plus grande de ses deux ombres. L'homme tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux brillants puis déposa sa paume en coupe sur la joue pâle. Snape leva un sourcil devant la pure possessivité du geste mais continua simplement de parler, en gardant une voix ferme pour exposer les faits. « Je t'examinerai tous les jours. Dans une semaine, je viendrai m'installer pour rester avec toi au manoir jusqu'à ce que l'enfant naisse. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter ».

« Il est inquiet parce que si l'enfant nait avant qu'il ne soit adopté par la reine, alors il ne sera pas reconnu comme l'héritier du clan » dit doucement le musculeux Mantheer pendant que Draco était sorti des fourrures et enlacé. Ses yeux pâles étaient hantés par l'angoisse. Des bras forts l'entouraient.

Snape cligna des yeux. C'était un nouveau coup de théâtre. Je pensais qu'il était déjà reconnu comme l'héritier » commença Snape. Puis il demanda, « que s'est-il passé pour changer ça ? »

« Il l'était jusqu'à ce que l'épouse du roi parte. Elle a renié son fils » intervint avec colère l'imposant Yaji en montrant tous ses crocs. Snape le regardait pensivement. Il essayait de revenir de sa surprise. Il aurait parié que Narcissa se serait accrochée des deux mains à sa position de reine et qu'il aurait fallu l'arracher de là ongle par ongle. Elle adorait sa position et le pouvoir qu'elle lui donnait, le prestige. Snape était choqué comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été qu'elle ait volontairement quitté Lucius.

Quand cela s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Snape d'un ton brusque en reportant son attention sur Draco qui ne tenait pas en place. Mantheer frottait son visage sur le crâne de Draco. Ses yeux sombres flamboyaient.

« Il y a deux semaines » dit Draco. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard inquisiteur de l'autre sorcier.

« Charmant » fut la réponse de Snape. « Je t'ai dit d'éviter le stress et tu ne trouves pas mieux que de ne pas mentionner ça plus tôt ? ». Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'en aurait jamais rien su si le garde n'avait pas parlé. Draco avait appris tout petit à garder les affaires du clan secrètes. Le stoïcisme ultime.

En revanche, le sens du drame lui avait été appris par un autre maitre, Narcissa Malfoy, sa mère. Elle avait un don pour tourner toute situation à son avantage. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dévalorise par son mensonge aux yeux du roi des léopards-garous. Elle a creusé cette fois là sa propre tombe. Malgré sa beauté et ses ruses, il ne l'a jamais reprise dans son lit et ne lui a jamais redonné son affection. Pourtant, Lucius avait toujours suffisamment fait attention à elle pour ne pas la renier, elle ou leur fils Draco. Non, c'était Narcissa elle-même qui avait soudainement décidé de faire un geste dramatique et de rejeter son propre fils. Snape était scandalisé par son complet manque d'instinct maternel.

Soudainement, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle nécessitait une explication. « Si Narcissa est partie, quelle est cette reine qui voudrait t'adopter ? ». Que les dieux interdisent une nouvelle version de Narcissa attendant, tapie dans sa toile. La réponse qu'il reçut le laissa sans voix.

« Oh, hum, Harry. Harry va m'adopter. Il est la reine » expliqua Draco complètement distrait par la douce langue qui parcourait son cou. « Heu, ou il le fera bientôt ? Devenir reine, je veux dire. Dés que mon père va l'épouser ».

Severus Snape était maintenant pris dans un dilemme. Draco semblait absolument sérieux, pas du tout comme s'il menait son ancien professeur en bateau. Mais Snape avait beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. S'il avait été homme à s'amuser facilement, il aurait déjà été plié de rire. Avec sa nature, il avait juste un mal de chien à s'empêcher de glousser. Le trop sérieux Harry Potter, une foutue reine. Il renifla délicatement en se concentrant pour replacer méthodiquement ses instruments et ses herbes dans la sacoche extensible qu'il avait apportée avec lui. Une fois terminé, il regarda son patient en ayant réussi à maitriser son envie de rire.

« Hmm. Je constate que je suis cruellement en retard sur les nouvelles » dit Snape avec dignité, tout en se mordant la langue durement pour combattre le tressaillement de sa lèvre qui menaçait d'exploser en sourire. Le clan était un endroit intéressant pour y passer du temps. « As-tu une autre question pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Heu » dit Draco. Il mettait un soin particulier à ne pas rencontrer le regard de Snape. Severus attendit patiemment la question qu'il soupçonnait fortement devoir arriver.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea-t-il alors que Draco semblait incapable de continuer. Les léopards-garous étaient soudainement plus agités. Ils bougeaient à l'arrière plan et poussaient de longs grognements en sentant sa contrariété. Ils lançaient des regards furieux à Snape. Il se redressa de toute sa haute taille, habituellement intimidante, et les fixa en attendant.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir du sexe ? » murmura le jeune. Le sexe. Snape s'auto félicita pour sa prévision du comportement du jeune mâle homo sapiens. Du genre humain pendant l'adolescence.

« Oui bien sur, pourquoi voudrais-tu… Ho, je vois. Hmmm ». Snape était en train de réévaluer tous les gestes qu'il avait vus. Pas protecteurs. Pas seulement. Il continua à regarder Draco, en ne s'abandonnant pas au désir de fixer les deux énormes masses aux petits soins pour son ancien étudiant. Draco ne parlait pas de sexe hétéro. Pas plus qu'il ne parlait, si Severus était bon juge, d'être le dominant. Draco allait être le chanceux receveur de toutes les attentions et l'énergie que les hommes derrière lui étaient à peine capables de contrôler à l'instant même.

Draco était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Et bien. Non. Je dois dire que je ne conseille pas ce genre d'activités » dit Snape en se débrouillant pour garder un ton neutre. Il étudiait les deux hommes énormes en se rappelant ce qu'il avait ressenti en acceptant Amrys dans son propre corps. Et Amrys n'était pas aussi grand que ces deux là. Draco était aussi plus petit que lui-même. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu n'es pas bâti pour porter un enfant, Draco. Ton corps protège moins l'enfant. Je pense que c'est mieux si ce genre de… pénétration extrême… un rapport anal, ne soit pas tenté avant la naissance de ton enfant » dit Severus. Et Draco hocha la tête, sa couleur redevenant progressivement normale. « En dehors de la pénétration, il y a d'autres activités sexuelles tout aussi plaisantes qui ne causeront aucun dommage ».

Draco soupira, le rouge quittant doucement ses joues. « Merci, professeur Snape ».

« Je viendrai te voir demain matin » dit Severus Snape. Je te fais confiance pour me faire chercher s'il y a le moindre changement ou inquiétude d'ici là. Rappelle-toi. Du repos. Aucun stress. Mange bien et fait modérément de l'exercice ». Il se retourna pour partir. Draco l'appela avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

« N'oubliez pas de vous arrêter pour voir Amrys ? Il a demandé après vous » cria Draco. Snape combattit la montée de son propre rougissement.

Oui, pensa-t-il, je crois que j'en ai envie.

Il fallut moins d'une demi-heure pour que Severus se retrouve allongé sur le dos, les jambes en l'air, se réjouissant de chaque moment passé dans cette position indigne, alors qu'Amrys lui rappelait à quel point le sexe, avec un lycanthrope bien particulier, était incroyable. Il roula des yeux lorsqu'Amrys lécha sa gorge en l'égratignant de ses dents avec tant de soin. Oh Seigneur.

**À suivre**


	75. Chapter 75

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **75** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**! URGENT !**

**NOUS RECHERCHONS TOUJOURS ****2****BÊTAS****TRADUCTEURS'TRADUCTRICES'**

**POUR 2 FICS. ****LE DERNIER ESPOIR D'HARRY**** ET ****PLUS JAMAIS SEUL PLUS JAMAIS**

**NOS TRADUCTRICE FICSS ÉTANT OCCUPÉES**

**! URGENT !**

**0o0**

**0o0**

Désolé de n'avoir pas mit de chap la semaine dernière, mais je n'étais pas là.

Pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus, voici la suite.

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 75**

Harry était dans le noir, une ombre pâle dans un coin, assise sur une pile de fourrures qui représentait le seul ameublement de la pièce. Il était seul, remarqua Graeme.

Graeme ne prit pas la peine de se demander pourquoi Harry était assis, en train de réfléchir, seul dans le noir. Il pouvait sentir que le garçon était déchiré de là où il se trouvait. S'il avait besoin de plus de preuves, Harry n'avait eu aucune réaction et ne s'était pas retourné lorsque Graeme était entré dans la pièce.

La décision d'Harry d'épouser Lucius était mauvaise, imprudente et dangereuse. Graeme en était persuadé, même s'il comprenait, malgré lui, les sentiments d'Harry et à quel point il avait été poussé à bout. Dans ce cas, les traditions étaient mauvaises mais elles devaient impérativement être respectées. Lucius perdrait des aides précieuses et des alliés s'il épousait le garçon au lieu d'une femme. Avec une femme bien choisie, Lucius gagnerait énormément, au bénéfice du clan.

Mais Harry avait mal. Il avait commencé à accepter de petits changements, s'était laissé aller à se réjouir d'être enlacé et touché par les autres. Il commençait à accepter ce que voulait dire appartenir au clan. Ce que Graeme s'acharnait à lui enseigner. Seulement il en avait encore tellement à apprendre, à expérimenter, à accepter.

Jusqu'alors, personne n'avait couché avec lui. Ce n'était pas bien. Cela devait changer, Harry devait vivre son rôle d'Élu jusqu'au bout, il ne devait pas utiliser son titre pour simplement rester près de Lucius et rien d'autre. Il devait être l'Élu pour le clan et pas seulement pour son intérêt personnel. Mais Harry était trop pris par les changements pour se calmer et regarder objectivement les évènements. Il était beaucoup trop absorbé par la menace de perte pour prendre du recul et écouter la raison.

Graeme était ici pour faire ce qu'il pouvait pour changer la situation. Il s'avança dans la pièce et se plaça derrière l'Élu, sans manquer la tension de son dos mince. Il sentait sa peur. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il soit obligé de faire, quoi que son devoir l'incite à faire, ce serait pire s'il n'était pas prudent et chanceux. Harry ne voulait pas ce que Graeme voulait lui offrir, ce qu'il avait besoin de recevoir. Ce que l'Élu était en droit de recevoir et que le Troisième allait lui offrir. Pourtant, c'était bien. C'était la manière de vivre du clan. Et Harry appartenait au clan.

Graeme, lorsqu'Harry ne réagit pas à sa proximité, se glissa derrière le jeune, épousant de son corps la peau froide et raidie. Il provoqua un frisson. Graeme le tenait étroitement. Harry sursauta et haleta sous la frayeur. Graeme enroula ses bras autour de lui, il murmurait des mots de réconfort et lui offrit la chaleur de son corps.

« Harry » dit-il très tranquillement. « Veux-tu m'écouter ? Écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? »

« Non. Ne dis rien. S'il te plait. Graeme. S'il te plait ? » Répondit Harry dans un murmure à peine audible. Ses mains saisirent les bras qui le tenaient pour appuyer ses propos, il y avait des mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre alors qu'il savait qu'ils allaient venir. Il ne voulait pas être touché. Il ne voulait pas de compagnie. Voilà ce qu'il voulait désespérément.

Il frissonna et Graeme le rapprocha de son corps, sentant à quel point Harry fondait dans son étreinte. Et il nota, une fois de plus, que la manière dont ce jeune homme rebelle s'abandonnait était l'acte le plus excitant qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de voir. Lorsqu'il en avait été témoin avec Lucius, son roi, il avait eu le souffle coupé. Maintenant, la confiance et la soumission étaient encore plus grandes. Ça le rendait humble car à sa connaissance, ses propres actes de soumission n'avaient jamais été aussi humbles, ni aussi profonds et complets. Mais il voulait essayer.

« Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu demandes ». Harry respirait contre l'avant bras qui l'entourait. Graeme se demanda un bref instant de frustration intense comment Harry pouvait s'abandonner si… parfaitement sur un aspect et rester de marbre et inflexible sur un autre.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça » grogna Graeme. Même s'il enfouissait son nez dans les douces boucles de cheveux de la nuque d'Harry. « Tu ne penses pas vraiment faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Harry honnêtement perdu. Il était distrait par les muscles qui l'entouraient, les mains chaudes qui parcouraient ses bras froids. Les longues jambes qui étaient écartées de chaque coté des siennes. C'était bien. Et l'épaisse et longue chevelure auburn qui recouvrait ses épaules et tombait sur sa poitrine. Les boucles luxurieuses de Graeme. Il enfouit son visage involontairement dans les mèches soyeuses, retrouvant l'odeur mâle et musquée de Graeme, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Les battements de son cœur commençaient à s'accélérer.

« Forcer Lucius à t'épouser. Ça lui couterait beaucoup. Ce n'est pas le rôle de l'Élu. Ça pénaliserait le clan » dit doucement Graeme, si gentiment qu'Harry mit un moment à comprendre le sens de ses propos. Il fronça les sourcils mais c'était difficile d'être en colère, il se sentait épuisé. Il lutta intérieurement pour retrouver sa légitime indignation.

« Je ne le force pas à m'épouser. Mais je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire à le regarder épouser quelqu'un d'autre » fut la réponse tranchante, mais la dureté disparût vite lorsque Graeme continua ses caresses. C'était hypnotique d'être touché de cette façon. Pas sexuellement mais sensuellement. Il effleurait sa poitrine, son ventre pour descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses tremblantes. Harry n'avait aucune envie d'évoluer vers du sexe mais il voulait que ce qu'il avait actuellement, quoi que ce soit, continue. Même si ça le rendait un peu fou. Le Troisième du clan continua ses explications.

« C'est la manière de vivre du clan. Le roi doit être marié. Même si aucun autre membre du clan ne l'est, le roi, lui, doit l'être. C'est la tradition. C'est de ça que dépendent les alliances et la stabilité des clans et des meutes. Les relations entre les rois reposent sur les traditions, elles permettent de savoir quoi attendre les uns des autres » dit Graeme contre la peau du cou d'Harry. Harry releva le menton pour apprécier la sensation de ce souffle chaud. Il eut la chair de poule, se ramollit, il gémit et se força à exprimer une réponse. Il se concentra pour sortir des mots que Graeme puisse décrypter.

« Il n'y a rien dans les lois qui dit que l'épouse du Roi doit être une femme. Et est-ce que tu sous-entends qu'aucun des autres rois n'a jamais pris un homme pour amant ? Sont-ils horrifiés par cette pensée ? » Dit Harry, même si ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et que son corps de détendait pour se reposer en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme. Il voulait sentir ses crocs égratigner sa gorge, juste comme ça.

« Réfléchis, chaton. Les reines ne le toléreront pas. Les femmes sont nos moitiés, c'est leur position traditionnelle de pouvoir. Elles ne l'abandonneront pas pour toi. Pas plus que les mâles ne les laisseront gouverner un clan ou un autre groupe. Ils ne te laisseront pas créer un précédent » dit Graeme lorsqu'il eut relevé sa tête de la chair qui appelait ses mordillements. Harry ne réagit pas à cette affirmation. Graeme soupira. Maintenant la partie la plus difficile.

« Ça a toujours été. C'est la tradition que le roi épouse une femme. Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter » dit-il d'une voix ferme et contenant un ordre. La réponse d'Harry fut juste ferme, sans ton de commandement. Pourtant, Graeme savait que c'était ce que le jeune pensait, chaque mot.

« Si, Graeme, je le ferai. Je ne vais pas rester là et le laisser prendre une femme, ou quiconque à part moi pour se marier ».

« Tu n'as pas à choisir. Tu n'as rien à dire. Cède, ne t'oppose pas aux traditions »

« Je le ferai » soupira Harry en roulant pour se retrouver à moitié allongé sur Graeme, le coinçant autant que ce dernier le tenait. Ses doigts l'agrippèrent, sans le blesser mais un peu plus forts que la normale. « S'il y a une femme parmi les clans qui pense qu'elle peut me le prendre, alors, laisse-la essayer. Je m'élèverai contre elle et contre toutes celles qui viendront pour l'épouser. Elles ne le gagneront pas face à moi, je le revendique comme mien ».

« Non. Cela retournerait les autres rois contre lui » insista Graeme en testant la prise du chaton, elle était forte, incassable mais pourtant sans douleur. « Tu ne dois pas le forcer à faire ça » dit-il en pensant aux deux choses.

« Je suis obligé ». Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes en pensant aussi aux deux choses. Ses mains s'emmêlaient étroitement dans les longs cheveux. « Tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Si, Harry, plus que tu ne le crois » dit finalement Graeme. « Je sais que tu l'aimes. Je sais que tu le veux. Je sais que tu es l'ami de Draco et que tu ne veux pas que lui et son enfant perdent leur place ».

« Et… les autres ? » demanda Harry en se remontant sur l'homme plus grand, le pressant contre les fourrures. Le feu montait dans ses yeux, autant qu'il embrasait son ventre.

« Tu es mon Élu par le roi, mon Élu au sein du clan, je suis là » dit Graeme en ne répondant pas complètement à la question d'Harry.

Graeme porta la main d'Harry à sa bouche et lécha la paume tremblante. Une longue caresse humide de sa langue. Harry haletait et essayait de se reculer.

« Non » dit-il, « je ne veux pas te blesser ».

« Harry. Bordel. Ça ne me blessera pas. Utilise-moi. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je suis supposé être là pour toi. Tu ne comprends pas ? » Dit sèchement Graeme. Les yeux d'Harry étaient plein d'envie, son désir bataillait ferme avec sa conscience, avec sa conception du bien et du mal.

« Je… ». Il se pencha et racla ses crocs de léopards apparus soudainement sur la gorge de son Troisième. Il sentit le frisson, le fléchissement de la volonté, les tremblements dans le corps de l'autre. Tout son ventre se contracta. Capitulation. Il grogna. Il haleta. « C'est… »

« Oui. Tu es l'alpha pour cette nuit » murmura Graeme en devenant doux et réceptif. « Prends de moi tout ce dont tu as besoin. Laisse-moi te servir ».

Harry s'approcha, ses griffes sortirent en un instant, longues et aiguisées. Il découpa les vêtements qui couvraient le grand corps musclé sans aucune douceur, il laissait de minuscules gouttes de sang sur son passage. Il s'allongea et lécha les blessures, il sentit le sel, le cuivre, le mâle, la chaleur, le désir…

**À suivre**


	76. Chapter 76

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **76** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Comme il y a eu qu'1 chap la semaine dernière au lieu de 2 vous en aurez 3 cette semaine.

Autrement, toujours pas de bêta traductrice.

Bon bah tant pi, les fics attendront. On ne peut rien y faire.

À bientôt pour la suite et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 76**

Lucius regardait le jeune homme qui léchait les cicatrices à vif ornant les longues jambes musclées qui étaient obligeamment écartées pour lui. Ses deux petites mains carrées, aux longs doigts agiles, tenaient fermement les deux fins poignets. Graeme avait fixé Lucius dés qu'il était entré dans la pièce mais le troisième n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas bougé ou essayé de se libérer, il n'avait pas prévenu Harry de la présence du roi.

Les épais cheveux noirs collaient aux joues humides d'Harry, il pouvait sentir l'odeur piquante de la sueur et de l'excitation. Lucius pensa que le jeune, qui tenait les poignets de Graeme, était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue. La chaleur faisait rougir ses joues, il était haletant, sa langue pointait pour lécher la peau de Graeme, il frottait son visage contre les cuisses puissantes et l'aine, ignorant son érection pressée sur le ventre du Troisième. Lucius sortit les crocs sans un bruit et s'approcha.

Harry mit un moment à enregistrer la grande main dans ses cheveux. Puis, il fit un tour sur lui-même et se retrouva face à Lucius. Il eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il voulait s'excuser, demander pardon, mais ce n'était pas de la critique ou des accusations qu'il voyait dans les yeux du roi. Lucius força le jeune à se reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étalé sur Graeme. Puis le grand homme se positionna au dessus de lui. Le regard de Lucius passa des immenses émeraudes aux yeux bleu foncé.

« Tu aurais pu faire mieux pour le timing » murmura Graeme coincé sous Harry, ne faisant finalement aucun cas des jolies fesses rondes d'Harry pressées sur son pelvis. Il restait tranquille, attendant que son roi parle, la seule action qu'il s'était permise était de maintenir Harry en passant un bras autour de son torse. Les yeux de Lucius flamboyaient et ses lèvres étaient serrées en une fine ligne, Graeme regretta sa petite plaisanterie. Son roi n'était pas d'humeur.

« Tu allais l'autoriser à être alpha ? » demanda Lucius. Ses mots étaient saccadés et concis. Rarement un bon signe. « Tu allais te soumettre à lui ? »

« Oui » dit Graeme en plissant le front alors qu'il réalisait que son roi était très en colère, qu'il contenait à peine son humeur. Puis sa colère se libéra… un peu.

« NON » gronda le roi. « Ni maintenant, ni jamais, jusqu'à ce que je te le dise ».

« Oui, mon roi » murmura Graeme, piégé sous l'Élu, en penchant un peu sa tête sur le coté pour dégager sa gorge et essayer de calmer son roi. Il était surpris par la protestation du roi. Il n'était pas préparé à la colère manifeste de l'autre homme. Lucius s'allongea, saisit les cheveux de Graeme dans son poing et les tira violemment. Harry esquissa un minuscule mouvement sur le coté.

« Je ne veux pas que mon Élu reçoive de toi, ou de n'importe qui d'autre, ce que je ne peux pas lui donner. Je ne m'allongerai jamais sous lui, je ne serai jamais son béta » grogna Lucius. « Et tu ne le seras pas non plus. Il n'est pas un alpha ». Il secoua son Troisième par les cheveux.

« Oui, mon Roi » répondit Graeme en écartant sa surprise. Lucius repoussa Harry plus loin sur le coté pour être pleinement au dessus de Graeme. Il était dur, en érection, dominant. Féroce.

« Est-ce que je te l'ai offert ? » gronda Lucius. Graeme cligna des yeux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait que les offres passées n'avaient aucun rapport avec ce que lui disait Lucius actuellement. Celles-là, dans l'esprit de Lucius, n'étaient pas le sujet, n'avaient aucun intérêt dans la situation actuelle. Il secoua faiblement la tête, autant que la prise ferme sur ses cheveux le lui permettait.

« Non, mon Roi » murmura-t-il. Il savait qu'il était en terres inconnues et qu'il allait devoir apprendre de nouvelles règles ou souffrir. « J'avais cru ».

« Tu souhaites usurper ce qui est à moi ? » siffla Lucius en approchant son visage très près. Sa prise était forte et pourtant caressante. « Est-ce que tu me défies, mon Troisième ? ». Ses yeux pâles brillaient. Il montra ses crocs mortels.

« Non, mon Roi » murmura à nouveau Graeme. Il combattit son besoin de se libérer. Son cœur battait à toute allure. L'adrénaline le traversait, voulant le forcer à bouger, à réagir, à répondre et à se défendre. Et il l'aurait fait, si ce n'était pas son Roi qui était accroupi au dessus de lui.

« Alors prouves-le. Soumets-toi à moi et pas à ce garçon. Prends ce risque avec moi, avec qui tu n'auras aucun contrôle. Moi, je vais prendre ce que je veux et pas ce que tu daignes me donner » dit Lucius sous forme de question. Graeme savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il leva le menton, dégageant le pouls qui battait sous sa carotide.

« Je veux te servir, mon Roi » répondit Graeme, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration courte. « Prends ce que tu veux, Alpha ». Il était prêt mais il semblerait que quelqu'un d'autre ne le soit pas. Harry, terrifié, tremblait, pourtant, il essaya bravement d'intervenir.

« Lucius, Lucius, attends ». Harry s'était suffisamment repris pour attraper le bras du roi des léopards-garous. Le divertissant de son but. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne le blesse pas. Pas pour moi ».

« Tu le défends ? Alors qu'il allait prendre ce qui est mien sans mon autorisation ? ». Le ton du roi était dangereusement lent, ses yeux plissés, menaçant. S'il n'était pas l'Élu, s'il n'était pas son aimé, Graeme aurait été vraiment inquiet pour sa sécurité. Mais comme il l'était, il n'allait pas blesser le jeune homme.

« Quoi ? C'était pourtant clair que tu voulais qu'il fasse ça avec moi. Tu voulais qu'il couche avec moi. Vas-tu le nier ? ». Harry était incrédule. Sa voix monta d'une octave sous la surprise.

« Harry » siffla Graeme avec urgence, « tais-toi ». Lucius s'était tourné vers le garçon tout en restant assis à califourchon sur Graeme, toute son attention était maintenant fixée sur Harry. Et Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ce que signifiait ce jeu, à quel point il était nécessaire pour le Roi et son Troisième de régler ça entre eux.

« Tu cherches à me défier ? » gronda Lucius dans un avertissement. Il pencha la tête sur le coté pour le regarder de ses yeux de prédateur en attendant une réponse.

« Non, non mon Roi ». Graeme se tortillait sous l'homme plus grand. « Il ne le fait pas. Je suis là, mon Roi, laisse-moi te servir. Laisse-moi te montrer que tu es mon alpha ». Graeme était déterminé à garder l'attention de Lucius sur lui plutôt que sur le vulnérable jeune homme. Ce jeune qui ne savait pas lorsqu'il jouait avec le feu. Harry semblait perplexe mais déterminé, il fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'il y avait des sous-entendus mais ne parvenant pas à les comprendre complètement. Il passa une langue rose, nerveuse, sur ses lèvres et Graeme faillit gémir à cette vue. Cela attira aussi l'attention du Roi. Pas bon du tout.

« Tu es mon Roi » dit Graeme avec une tranquille conviction qui ramena complètement l'attention du roi sur lui. Lucius laissa sortir ses crocs lentement, de plus en plus longs. Harry le regardait avec fascination, comprenant viscéralement que cette démonstration était différente, beaucoup plus effrayante que la transformation rapide d'homme en léopard guerrier. C'était à la limite du contrôle. Il haleta. Ce qui ramena les yeux du roi sur lui.

Graeme grinça des dents de frustration. Il se tourna sous Lucius, ramenant ses cheveux d'un coté en dénudant son dos. Il souleva ses hanches en ondulant. Il y avait longtemps que Lucius ne lui avait pas réclamé ça, mais Graeme se rappelait exactement ce qu'aimait son Roi.

Les yeux de glace se fixèrent sur les longs muscles exposés pour lui, les très larges épaules, intimidantes de puissance, marquées par de légères cicatrices mais autrement parfaites, descendirent vers la taille solide de l'homme et vers les glorieux globes des fesses rebondies. Lucius grogna. Graeme se cambra en essayant de garder l'attention de son Roi. Lucius tendit une main aux longues griffes sorties.

Harry paniqua, pensant que Lucius allait punir Graeme et finalement le blesser pour quelque chose qu'Harry avait fait. Il essaya d'attraper le bras du roi, mais pour cela, il devait s'étendre à coté de Graeme.

Graeme l'attrapa facilement d'un bras et sans perdre de temps le tira sous lui en le protégeant du coup léger que Lucius venait d'envoyer dans la direction du jeune. Le Troisième savait que le Roi n'essayait pas de blesser son Élu mais simplement de l'écarter de son chemin, c'était une façon de le gronder physiquement, et de l'avertir de ne pas intervenir. Graeme amortit le coup léger et profita de l'occasion pour enfouir plus profondément Harry sous lui ainsi que d'émoustiller le roi excité en même temps.

« Chut. Reste tranquille. Ne défies pas notre Roi » siffla Graeme dans l'oreille d'Harry alors que le garçon se tortillait.

**À suivre**


	77. Chapter 77

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **77** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici le 2ème chapitre de la semaine

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 77**

Harry se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se retourner pour se retrouver étendu sur le dos face aux deux léopards-garous plus âgés et plus grands. Il sentait parfaitement Graeme se tendre pour éviter que son poids combiné à celui de Lucius ne l'écrase. La peau de Graeme frissonnait alors que tout son corps lui réclamait de se transformer et il luttait pour rester humain. Harry se souleva sur ses deux mains pour observer son Roi, son tendre amant, et il dut reconnaître que l'homme était dangereux, d'autant que ses mouvements étaient résolument délibérés.

Lucius le maintenait violemment au sol, ses deux mains aux griffes acérées étaient plantées dans les épaules de son Troisième. Harry fut horrifié de voir les fines trainées de sang qui coulaient des marques de griffures infligées aux épaules pâles comme l'ivoire. Il entendit Lucius grogner. Ses longs cheveux blond argenté s'étaient échappés du lien qui les retenait. Ils formaient désormais un rideau, entremêlés avec les boucles aussi longues et cuivrées de Graeme. Et ils collaient à la peau en sueur des deux hommes.

Harry leva la main contourna le cou de Graeme pour toucher le poignet de Lucius. Avec son autre main, il se souleva pour approcher le visage effrayant qui grondait férocement. Il était vraiment enragé. Une rage choquante. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Graeme laissa échapper un gémissement, un son de reddition et Lucius grogna de satisfaction, mais Harry fut touché par ce son. Graeme n'avait jamais émis un son de ce type. C'était si… perdu, si soumis, c'était insupportable. Douloureux. Harry posa les lèvres sur une trainée de sang et tendit la main vers la joue du roi. Lucius se cabra violement, entrainant Graeme, empalé sur ses griffes, avec lui. Les yeux gris glacés prirent une teinte bleu argent en fusion.

« Lucius ? » demanda Harry. « Mon Roi ? ». Il fit un mouvement hésitant vers l'avant. Graeme ne faisait aucun effort pour se libérer, en fait, il essayait de placer son corps entre Lucius et Harry. Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de son roi et s'affaissa sur une main et ses genoux. Il posa la tête sur la hanche de son roi en miaulant doucement, ce n'était pas un son habituel à Graeme, c'était un son de chaton. Harry sentit tous les poils de son corps se dresser. Il s'élança vers les deux hommes.

« Non, Harry. Non. Ne fais pas ça. Il en a besoin, ne lui force pas la main ». La voix du Troisième était rendue aigue par la douleur. Mais il gardait son bras autour du Roi et frottait son visage sur la cuisse de l'homme debout. La position d'un soumis qui demandait de la reconnaissance, qui demandait de servir.

« Il ne peut pas faire ça ! » gémit Harry. « Je l'aime. Il ne veut pas faire ça. Il ne veut pas te blesser ». Il gardait ses mains vides tendues devant lui.

« Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Je dois me soumettre à lui ». Le grognement de Graeme n'eut aucun effet sur Harry qui n'écoutait pas. L'homme aux cheveux cuivrés essaya d'arrêter le jeune homme, mais Harry se libéra et s'échappa. Graeme, bloqué par la prise du roi, ne pouvait pas le retenir.

« Lucius, mon Élu. Je suis à toi » dit Harry en ne remarquant pas que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il leva les bras vers Lucius. « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'oblige à faire ça, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, mais, s'il te plait, laisse-le partir. Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait. Je suis désolé. Je ne recommencerai pas. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Je le promets ». Harry se laissa tomber à genoux devant Lucius.

Lucius le fixait. Il fixait son Élu à genoux sur le sol. Son cœur battait à toute allure et ses narines avides sentaient l'air. Son Élu, agenouillé, Graeme, son troisième, suppliant à ses pieds. Soumission. Comme cela devait être. Lucius rugit.

Il grognait son plaisir en portant le corps de son Troisième sur la pile de fourrures. Il l'étendit avec précaution, approuvant la manière dont le grand homme refusait de le défier. Il le voyait étendu, alangui et prêt à le servir. Parfait. Ensuite, il entendit les pleurs de son Élu alors que le plus petit rampait pour se rapprocher en le regardant avec méfiance comme s'il était effrayé. Lucius en ressentit de la surprise. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il peur de lui ? Il tendit la main pour rapprocher le plus jeune, il le poussa pour l'étendre à coté du grand corps chaud du Troisième du clan.

« Tout va bien, Harry » murmura le troisième. Lucius grogna un peu pour les avertir de ne pas le défier, de ne pas oublier qu'il était là. Graeme baissa encore plus sa voix. « Harry, s'il te plait, il doit faire ça ».

Harry déglutit. Graeme parlait calmement, pas comme s'il était effrayé. Il ne faisait aucun geste pour se défendre alors que Lucius se relevait pour recouvrir le corps du mâle soumis. Graeme l'accueillait en dénudant son cou, en fermant les yeux et en se cambrant au contact. Ses mains restaient agrippées aux fourrures, il laissait Lucius prendre les commandes, prendre ce qu'il souhaitait.

Les griffes de la main qui vint s'enfouir dans les boucles cuivrées étaient rétractées. Lucius frotta son nez sur la joue de Graeme qui émit un très léger gémissement sonnant comme une prière aux oreilles d'Harry. Lucius grogna en réponse, caressant doucement de son nez l'oreille sensible pendant qu'il utilisait ses jambes pour ouvrir largement celles de Graeme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortablement installé.

Harry rampa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout près des deux hommes. Il osa presque les toucher de ses mains tremblantes mais s'arrêta juste avant. Les yeux de Lucius se posèrent sur lui, ils étaient à moitié fermés, en alerte, mais chauds et séduisants. Harry respira profondément, sa langue parcourait ses lèvres subitement sèches. Il avait des frissons. Lucius se rapprocha encore du corps qui s'ouvrait pour lui. Graeme leva ses jambes et en entoura la taille puissante, il accrocha ses talons au creux du dos de Lucius en se soulevant.

Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur, l'excitation et le désir qui alourdissaient l'air. Les deux hommes bougeaient ensemble, avec familiarité mais sans mépris. Avec urgence mais en sachant qu'ils allaient obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Ils étaient écrasés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps se frottaient et ondulaient. Graeme rejeta sa tête en arrière et siffla doucement entre ses dents serrées. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer après, Lucius s'enfonça, se retira, entra plus profondément, de plus en plus fort, et Graeme le reçut en se tortillant sous son roi.

Lucius le prenait durement, Harry savait que Lucius ne s'était jamais comporté de cette façon avec lui. Graeme leva les bras au dessus de sa tête, les biceps tendus, il agrippa les fourrures en haletant. Il laissait échapper des gémissements passionnés, la sueur coulait sur son visage, les tétons pâles pointaient sur sa poitrine, Lucius grognait dans le creux de son cou, le mordant, il enfonçait ses dents dans la chair en même temps que son membre dur dans la chaleur de Graeme. La bouche ouverte, Harry regardait, hypnotisé, par les deux hommes qui se balançaient, claquaient et bougeaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils se déchiraient mutuellement mais leurs blessures se soignaient presqu'aussi vite qu'elles étaient reçues, les deux hommes étaient au bord de la transformation.

Graeme finit par hurler alors que son roi s'enfonçait en lui profondément. Lucius se tendit et atteint son point culminant, il se déversa en grognant dans le corps consentant de son troisième. Lorsque Lucius tourna les yeux vers son Élu, Harry gémit, le corps encore enflammé, partagé entre peur et désir.

Lucius se redressa et se retira du corps de Graeme qui frissonna à la sensation de séparation. Son sexe était rouge mais seulement à moitié en érection, constata Harry. Sa soumission avait été telle qu'il n'avait pas été complètement en érection, il n'avait pas éjaculé. Pourtant, il semblait comblé.

Lucius posa sa bouche sur les lèvres pleines d'Harry, il l'embrassa, infiltrant sa langue dans la bouche chaude, léchant les lèvres du garçon avec sa douce langue agile.

Harry abandonna et attrapa son amant. Il le tenait fermement comme s'il était la solution à son état de manque. Il fondait. Il capitulait. Lucius leva la tête et poussa un grognement possessif de pur alpha. Harry soupira, il tremblait, il avait besoin de plus que de rester bouche contre bouche. Il se rapprocha encore et se frotta contre l'homme blond. Lucius sourit, les yeux toujours flamboyants.

Lucius allongea Harry sur le dos et se plaça au dessus de lui. L'humidité de son sexe épais était pressée contre le ventre et l'entrejambe d'Harry. Ils glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils bougeaient ensemble, Lucius n'était pas excité alors qu'Harry l'était désespérément. Il gémissait et suppliait à voix basse, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Il en avait besoin, il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Lucius se releva et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son troisième. Il montra les dents et Graeme s'assit puis rampa pour s'aplatir à coté de son roi. Lucius posa sa main sur le sommet de sa tête, il leva le visage de Graeme et ils partagèrent un long regard. Il le repoussa doucement et Graeme roula sur le dos. Il était dur maintenant, totalement excité par les besoins de l'Élu. Lucius caressa l'épaisse hampe de haut en bas, sur toute sa longueur. Graeme gémit, son fluide jaillissait copieusement, coulant le long de son érection.

Harry se tortilla et se frotta avec espoir contre Lucius. Lucius le serra contre lui laissant courir ses mains le long des flancs du jeune homme. Harry portait un regard affamé sur la main qui continuait de stimuler et d'apporter du plaisir au troisième. Harry gémit à nouveau, il lécha ses lèvres, passa ses bras autour de Lucius, se releva et bougea doucement contre le corps de l'homme. Le roi l'embrassa tendrement.

Lucius allongea Harry près de Graeme qui gémissait désormais à chaque caresse de la main sur son pénis. « Prends ce dont tu as besoin, mon troisième. Donne du plaisir à mon Élu. Tu as ma permission. C'est mon souhait ».

Graeme n'hésita pas un instant, il se releva et prit Harry dans ses bras, Harry se colla désespérément à lui, il sentait l'érection rigide de Graeme entre ses fesses rondes. Il frissonna et bougea de haut en bas, juste pour la sentir glisser sur sa chair, sur l'entrée de son corps. Lucius s'étendit pour observer, les paupières à moitié closes, Graeme se placer derrière Harry en le faisant rouler avec précaution.

Les yeux de Lucius, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, n'étaient plus sensuels et séducteurs. Ils étaient profonds et protecteurs. Graeme fut terriblement attentif, respectueux, lorsqu'il toucha le jeune homme, l'Élu du roi, lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau frissonnante, lorsqu'Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit. Et Graeme enfouit son nez dans les boucles exubérantes, reniflant l'odeur chaude du chaton excité.

Lucius bougea pour trouver la chaleur entre les jambes de son amant et la caresser, il plongea ses doigts dans l'humidité abondante de l'excitation de Graeme et l'étala sur l'entrée du corps d'Harry, lubrifiant le jeune alors que Graeme frissonnait et luttait pour rester immobile… pour ne pas se précipiter et entrer en Harry d'une seule longue poussée. Ses cuisses tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir. Il posa son front sur la joue d'Harry et laissa échapper un cri de désir. Harry lui fit écho, incapable d'arrêter son corps, incapable d'arrêter ses jambes de s'ouvrir plus largement, ses pieds de chercher un appui, une prise sur ces merveilleuses cuisses musclées, cherchant à fusionner avec l'homme au dessus de lui.

Lucius le prépara, ses doigts le fouillèrent avec un soin infini, l'ouvrant, puis il fut pénétré par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Harry gémit son plaisir. Il voulait ça, seulement avec Lucius à coté de lui, avec sa main qui repoussait les cheveux humides de son front. Graeme si chaud, à l'intérieur de lui, l'étirant, oh… si rempli. Il se tortilla. Graeme bougea, le chevaucha, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort, il s'enfonçait avec force puis se retirait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry frissonne en poussant un cri, il tremblait sous l'intensité du moment.

Ils se rencontraient, pelvis contre pelvis, se tordant, se cherchant, se comblant. Harry ne pouvait arrêter les sons de désir qui lui échappaient. Un grondement raisonna, en réponse, dans la poitrine de Graeme, il s'enfonça encore plus, ses mains agrippaient fermement la taille d'Harry, puis elles glissèrent sous les fesses parfaites, les pressant, les écrasant, jusqu'à ce que les cris de désir d'Harry deviennent des miaulements désespérés alors qu'il approchait de l'orgasme. Jusqu'à ce que ça les submerge l'un après l'autre, hors de contrôle.

Haletant, Harry sentit des frissons le parcourir, il sentit la perte de contrôle, la propagation du feu, la fonte de ses os, comme un tsunami qui partait de son cœur et explosait en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il crie, incapable de le contenir. Il tremblait violemment, son corps se relâchait, submergé par son plaisir à répétition. Il cligna des yeux puis les ferma, il sentait des tremblements le parcourir. Chacun d'entre eux provoquait un petit soupir, un gémissement jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne inerte, gentiment comblé, blotti dans des bras chauds, inondé de sueur, et en sécurité, satisfait… aimé.

Lucius s'installa sur les fourrures, Harry, épuisé, se prélassait, serré sur sa poitrine, la transpiration assombrissait ses boucles sauvages. Graeme se blottit derrière le garçon. Le caressant paresseusement. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et qu'il s'endorme. Lucius veillait sur eux. Sa main voyageait du corps fin au plus large, les caressant tous les deux. Les rassurant, tout allait bien.

**À suivre**


	78. Chapter 78

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **78** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici le dernier chap de la semaine

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 78**

Tanith leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle vit deux jeunes hommes, Harry et Draco, attendant sa permission pour entrer. Elle n'essaya pas de cacher le sourire sur son visage en leur faisant signe d'entrer.

Draco tenait finalement debout, pouvait se déplacer, et était lourdement enceint. Harry soutenait le jeune, plus grand que lui, d'une main sous son coude et d'un bras passé confortablement derrière son dos. Tanith fronça les sourcils, pencha la tête sur le coté en observant de plus près le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Il y avait quelque chose… de différent chez ce garçon. Il se tenait droit et arborait un air confiant. Il lui avait toujours paru un peu provocateur lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré auparavant. Prudent et mal à l'aise. Maintenant, il paraissait décontracté, attentif et résolu. Elle se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé pour provoquer un tel changement.

« Pouvons-nous vous parler, prophète Tanith ? » demanda Harry en aidant Draco à s'installer dans un large fauteuil devant le bureau. Il était très attentionné envers l'autre jeune homme. Il déposa ses pieds sur une ottomane puis prit un siège. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'enfonçant dans les larges coussins. Tanith se rappelait ses grossesses, les jambes et les pieds douloureux, le bas du dos éreinté de souffrance. Les chevilles qui semblaient prêtes à bruler. Elle imaginait bien comment il devait se sentir.

« Bien sur, tu peux, Élu » répondit Tanith au plus petit des deux. Elle se tourna vers Draco. « Chaque membre du clan peut me parler s'il en a besoin. Ça va, Draco ? L'enfant ? J'ai été tellement déçue par le choix de ta mère. Elle ne m'avait pas informée de ses intentions, sinon j'aurais fait mon possible pour la ramener à plus de bon sens. Tu es resté à ses cotés et tu l'as soutenue pendant des années. J'ai honte qu'elle ait choisi de te rejeter, toi et l'enfant qui était l'héritier ».

« Je vais bien » répondit Draco. « Mais il y a un problème avec le clan dont nous avons besoin de t'entretenir. Ça a un rapport, dans un certain sens, avec l'héritier ».

Il appelait son fils l'héritier. Tanith leva un sourcil et pinça les lèvres. Le clan avait été soulagé lorsqu'il avait été informé de sa conception. Ils avaient besoin de l'héritier. D'un futur assuré. Narcissa en avait fait une utopie.

Tanith était furieuse après cette femme égoïste. Il était plus que clair qu'elle n'avait porté aucune attention au bien être du clan et de ses membres. Aucune de ses décisions n'avaient été motivée par autre chose que de l'égoïsme pur. Bizarrement, Tanith était heureuse de la résistance à la lycanthropie de Narcissa, qu'elle n'ait pas pu être transformée, devenir la reine et diriger les femmes du clan. Une reine devait, au minimum, être sensible aux besoins de ses sujets. Narcissa n'en aurait pas été capable.

« C'est une des raisons de notre présence. Rendre l'héritier au clan » répondit fermement Harry. Il arborait une expression déterminée, les mâchoires serrées et de la fierté dans ses incroyables yeux verts. « Nous avons besoin de te parler car tu détiens le plus haut rang chez les femmes du clan ».

« Je suis intriguée » dit Tanith en souriant. Elle se pencha en avant, posa les coudes sur le bureau et croisa ses mains devant elle. Son visage ridé était bienveillant, affectueux. « Alors, dîtes-moi, quelles sont les nouvelles ? ».

« J'aimerais que tu sois la prochaine reine du clan » dit Harry Potter. Son beau visage était sérieux en faisant cette demande plus qu'étonnante, une demande que Tanith ne se serait jamais attendue à recevoir. « Nous espérons que tu voudras bien nous écouter avant de nous donner une réponse, je suis sur que nous avons réussi à te surprendre ».

Et, en effet, c'était le cas. La prophétesse les fixait, bouche bée, certaine d'avoir mal entendu. Une vieille femme comme elle ne pouvait aspirer à la position de reine et à partager le lit du roi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Lucius la veuille, même s'ils s'entendaient bien en tant que roi et prophétesse. Il était beau, puissant, d'apparence agréable, gentil, apprécié, pourquoi voudrait-il faire sa demande à une plus vieille que lui ? Une femme qui ne pourrait pas lui donner d'enfant, de nouvel héritier ? Il y avait des centaines de femmes qui voulaient partager son lit et son magnifique corps, et elles avaient la capacité de lui donner cet enfant tant attendu.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais entendre » finit par dire Tanith. C'était une réponse insuffisante et elle essayait de penser à autre chose. Quelque chose de profond, de spirituel. Mais un regard sur les deux jeunes hommes face à elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Ils étaient complètement sérieux. Elle déglutit difficilement. « J'ai bien peur que Lucius ne soit, de toute façon, pas d'accord »

« Le roi sera d'accord » lui dit Harry doucement. « Mon professeur m'a fait comprendre que si j'insistais pour qu'une femme ne soit pas la reine, je sapais la base traditionnelle du pouvoir féminin dans le clan. Je ne veux pas faire ça. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à accepter qu'une femme épouse mon roi Élu, et qu'elle s'attende à ce qu'il couche avec elle ». Harry releva le menton avec défi. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour montrer ses dents avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de lui-même.

« J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène lorsque les postulantes sont venues… » Admit Tanith doucement. « Je ne sais pas quoi en penser ».

Harry détourna les yeux un moment mais Tanith avait eu le temps de voir la résolution dans son regard. Harry ne reviendrait pas sur ses positions.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que moi, je couche avec le roi ? »

« Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas le partager de cette façon. Si tu acceptes de devenir la reine du clan, il y aura quelques conditions que nous souhaitons te voir accepter » affirma Harry.

Elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Son regard évaluateur était fixé sur eux. Elle passa en revue le calme Draco. Il semblait… serein. La grossesse lui allait bien. Il était plus vieux, plus mature, avec une indéniable apparence épanouie. Il souriait à sa confusion.

« Il le pense vraiment. Il veut que tu sois la reine mais il ne veut pas partager Lucius. Il considère que mon père lui appartient. D'autant que des femmes sont concernées. Et je dois avouer que je ne veux pas rivaliser avec un autre enfant de mon père. Encore moins avec une nouvelle femme difficile. Je préfèrerais construire quelque chose entre nous » » dit Draco tranquillement en posant les mains sur son ventre adorablement arrondi. Il passait sa main de haut en bas, comme s'il caressait le bébé à l'intérieur de son ventre.

« Je… bien ». Tanith prit un moment pour réfléchir. Puis elle se jeta à l'eau. « Quelles conditions ? »

« Tu ne dois pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec *mon* Élu » dit Harry fermement et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. « Tu ne dois pas chercher à porter son enfant. Et tu dois adopter Draco et déclarer son enfant comme l'héritier. C'est tout ».

« Pas de relations sexuelles avec le roi ? Je suis déçue, c'est un bel homme mais je peux m'en accommoder. J'ai largement dépassé l'âge de porter un enfant et de plus, je suis un lycanthrope, je ne peux pas mener une grossesse à terme. C'est une chose de réglée. Et adopter Draco… Je l'ai toujours aimé comme s'il était mon fils. Lorsqu'il s'est révélé qu'il ne pouvait être l'un des nôtres, j'ai pleuré pour lui, pour le clan et pour moi-même. Il n'y a rien que je désirais plus qu'il fasse partie du clan. Je l'adopterai avec joie, pour cette raison ». Elle s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils ne bondissaient pas en déclarant que c'était une plaisanterie.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » dit-elle, encore plus étonnée.

« Oui. Et nous voulons que tu épouses mon père ce soir » dit Draco sur un ton d'excuse. « Je sais que nous ne l'avions pas signalé ». Draco tapota son ventre. « Mais je veux que les choses soient réglées avant la naissance. Snape a dit que ça pouvait être n'importe quand maintenant ». Ses yeux bleu pâle étaient suppliants. Elle le regarda puis ensuite Harry.

Deux jeunes hommes qui lui demandaient de faire quelque chose de fort peu conventionnel et d'osé. Au bénéfice du clan. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la nouvelle de la confirmation de l'héritier apporterait une joyeuse célébration. Draco était très aimé. Un nouvel héritier qui pouvait naitre à tout moment, une bénédiction. Et nul besoin de marcher sur la pointe des pieds avec la nouvelle femme, qui voudra voir jusqu'où elle peut aller, qui voudra tester les limites de son pouvoir, mesurer son poids… Seigneur, rien que pour ça, elle pourrait accepter.

Tanith, prophète des femmes du clan, prit une profonde inspiration, elle fit passer ses yeux d'Harry à Draco. Draco tendit la main vers celle plus petite d'Harry. Harry l'attrapa dans la sienne. Ils étaient assis, se tenant la main, ces deux garçons si différents, et ils attendaient sa réponse.

Si elle disait non, elle n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'Harry ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ne voudrait pas. Aucune femme étrangère ne serait acceptée pour être l'épouse du roi. Harry avait renvoyé les premières prétendantes d'où elles étaient venues. D'un claquement de doigt, aussi facile que dire bonjour. Un pouvoir stupéfiant. Comme elle n'en a jamais vu avant. Les nouvelles prétendantes avaient été accueillies par un Élu au visage de pierre qui semblait mystérieusement savoir quand elles allaient venir et où elles allaient apparaître. Aucune n'avait pu atteindre Lucius. Aucune ne s'était vu accorder l'accès. Harry refusait de bouger. Personne n'a été assez fou pour insister.

Elle respira à nouveau profondément, ferma les yeux pour se donner de la force, puis hocha la tête. « Si le roi l'autorise, je le ferais ».

Harry et Draco étaient restés dans un silence tendu pendant un long moment, maintenant, ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se tenaient étroitement enlacés. De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de Draco.

« Merci Tanith, merci. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon enfant. Et je te remercie. Du fond du cœur ». Draco renifla. Harry le tenait férocement, les yeux étrangement brillants, il déposa un baiser chaste sur la joue de l'autre jeune.

« Ho, Draco » murmura Harry. « Nous l'avons fait ».

**À suivre**


	79. Chapter 79

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **79** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews

Ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que cette histoire plait autant

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 79**

« J'ai mal au dos » dit Draco alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'arène. Harry passa distraitement un bras autour de lui pour le soutenir, mais il n'était pas vraiment attentif. Il allait bientôt y avoir des noces. Ce soir, Lucius serait marié. Harry était soulagé que ça se soit passé si vite, il n'aurait pas supporté de passer plus de temps à s'angoisser. En même temps, il était ennuyé de ne pas être celui qui allait épouser Lucius.

« Merde ! » dit Harry d'un air absent alors que Draco se tendait manifestement sous la douleur. « Je me doutais que ce fauteuil était trop mou, qu'il ne te soutenait pas assez. Je peux te masser le dos quand nous reviendrons dans ta chambre. Ou alors, Mantheer et Yaji peuvent le faire si tu préfères ». Draco s'était arrêté, plié en deux, une main dans son dos et l'autre sur son ventre.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce genre de douleur » répondit Draco alors que la douleur s'atténuait, il essaya de se redresser et y parvint tout juste, il attrapa le bras d'Harry. « Je pense qu'il faut trouver le Professeur Snape ».

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit et il devint alors aussi blanc que du lait. « Tu veux dire… ? » couina-t-il. « Le bébé ? Ici ? Maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas… je ne peux pas… ». Harry parcourut le couloir vide du regard pour trouver de l'aide. Hors de question qu'il se retrouve seul pour cet événement intempestif.

« J'ai bien peur que si » gémit Draco. Et Harry envisagea sérieusement de crier au secours.

« Mais ils ne sont pas encore mariés. C'est trop tôt » protesta Harry. « Nous avions convenu qu'elle devait t'adopter ce soir ».

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux vraiment rien y faire » dit Draco ironiquement alors qu'Harry l'entrainait de toute urgence dans le couloir. « A ce que j'ai compris, ça arrive quand c'est prêt ». Il s'arrêta, tirant l'autre garçon pour faire une pause, sa main serrait le bras d'Harry comme un étau.

« Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… » Glapit Harry en sautillant sur place. « Lâches-moi, lâches-moi, allez ! »

« OOOWWWWW » répondit Draco. « Owwwwwwwwwww. Oh merde, Potter ! J'ai besoin de m'allonger, tout de suite. Je ne peux pas continuer ». Ses genoux commençaient à s'affaisser comme s'il allait s'allonger sur le sol ici. Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se relever.

« Hmmm. D'accord. D'accord. D'accord. Allons-y. Par là… ». Harry essayait de ramener des sensations dans son bras mutilé et en même temps de ramener Draco dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas en pleine panique, pas du tout ! « Tu pourras t'étendre dés que nous serons arrivés à ton lit ». Et pas une minute avant, pensa Harry. Même s'il devait porter son ami ou le trainer. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre apparaisse pour faire ça… donner naissance.

« Harry. Draco. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». C'était la voix soyeuse et chocolatée du Professeur de potions de Poudlard. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie de voir l'homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs. Et juste derrière lui, apparut l'imposante silhouette de Yaji. Encore mieux. Yaji fronça les sourcils et huma l'air.

« Gah ». Harry essayait d'expliquer l'urgence de la situation. Une autre contraction sauva Harry qui n'eut pas besoin de décoller sa langue de son palais pour expliquer ce qui se passait. Draco hurla. Yaji contourna à toute allure les deux hommes et attrapa le blond dans ses bras plus qu'adéquats. Draco enfonça ses doigts dans les larges épaules de l'homme. Il gémit alors que la contraction faiblissait.

« Au lit » ordonna Snape impérieusement en sortant sa baguette. « Vas chercher son père ». Il partit derrière Yaji et Draco. Harry se retrouvait seul, bouche bée, en plein milieu du couloir. Il se secoua après quelques tremblements de soulagement. Merci Merlin ! pria-t-il avec ferveur. Lucius. Bien. Il pouvait faire ça. Il se retourna, prêt partir en courant pour chercher le roi, il fit un pas et rentra dans quelque chose de gros. Bam !

Lucius passa ses bras autour de son Élu pour le retenir. « Que se passe-t-il ? Y'a-t-il un problème avec Tanith ? A-t-elle accepté ou refusé ? ». Le roi passait Harry sur le grill. Harry jeta ses bras autour de son roi et le tint aussi étroitement qu'il le pouvait. Il parla dans la large poitrine de Lucius, pendant que les grandes mains continuaient de caresser son dos.

« NON. Je veux dire, oui. Elle est d'accord. C'est Draco. Il va avoir le bébé et vous n'êtes pas mariés, c'est trop tôt, et ça veut dire que Tanith ne pourra pas l'adopter, et on a fait tout ça pour rien, l'enfant ne sera pas l'héritier. Draco va être bouleversé, il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas recommencer, il a beaucoup souffert et maintenant il va devoir recommencer ». Harry vidait son sac, les yeux levés vers le visage de Lucius qui le regardait avec gravité.

« Ce n'est pas trop tard » dit Lucius. « Nous allons juste bousculer le programme ». Il fit tourner Harry sur lui-même et le conduisit vers les appartements de Tanith. Il entra avec Harry à sa suite.

« Prophétesse » salua Lucius. Surprise, la vieille femme releva la tête, et ses yeux, ainsi que ceux de l'autre femme dans la pièce, se posèrent sur Harry qui était de toute évidence très agité.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Tanith en sortant de derrière son bureau. Lucius ramena Harry contre lui et répondit à la question. Harry était toujours à court de mots.

« Draco a commencé le travail. Nous devons nous marier maintenant, Tanith, l'adoption doit se faire avant la naissance de l'enfant » dit le roi à la prophétesse. Sa voix était ferme, Harry pensa qu'il tremblait bien assez pour deux. Il pensait à beaucoup de choses. Draco allait avoir son bébé, juste maintenant.

Derrière eux, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était Graeme. Le grand léopard-garou entra la pièce après avoir reçu un hochement de tête d'accord de la prophétesse.

« Amrys est avec Draco. Tambyn est aussi ici avec une femme qu'il voudrait que tu prennes en considération » dit Graeme d'un ton neutre. Harry sentit le sang lui monter au cerveau jusqu'à ce que la rage pulse dans sa tête. Il voyait littéralement rouge. Il était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte lorsque Graeme le rattrapa en passant un bras autour de lui pour le retenir. Harry grondait en donnant des coups de pied.

« Jamais. Non. Il n'est pas… Nous avons tout arrangé. Je ne veux pas… Laisse-moi partir ! ». Harry crachait et se débattait pour se libérer. Il bougeait les bras, il était énergique et déterminé mais pas terrible pour éviter une attaque ou se libérer d'une prise habile. De n'importe quelle prise d'ailleurs, réfléchissait l'homme qui le retenait.

Graeme décida qu'il devait lui apprendre à combattre. Le jeune léopard-garou était certainement assez fort mais il s'agitait en dispersant sa force, ce qui rendait ses efforts vains. Graeme émit des bruits apaisants jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se calme. Graeme ne fut pas dupe un instant.

« Tu peux me laisser partir, maintenant » grogna Harry avec irritation. Il regarda en catimini vers la porte, pour mesurer avec discrétion la distance. Moins d'une douzaine de pas devraient suffire.

« Je ne crois vraiment pas » dit Graeme d'un ton à la fois amusé et affectueux. « Je pense que nous allons y aller ensemble, toi et moi. A moins que je ne me trompe, Lucius et Tanith ont un mariage à préparer ».

Tambyn était fâché. Il croisa ses bras impressionnants sur sa poitrine et fusilla du regard le minuscule Élu du clan de Lucius. Ce garçon était une source perpétuelle d'exaspération et de problèmes, pensa-t-il. Si le garçon était à lui, il lui donnerait volontiers une fessée bien méritée, mais il était certain que le Troisième qui se tenait près de l'Élu défendrait le chiot. A la place, il soupira et essaya de faire entendre raison au garçon. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Lucius autorisait les autres à gâter son Élu.

« Je ne veux pas t'insulter, Élu. Mais ton roi doit se marier. Et tu as effrayé toutes les candidates. Ça ne peut pas continuer. C'est la sœur de ma femme et c'est un honneur que je l'amène à ton roi » gronda Tambyn avec colère. Harry lui rendit son regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine étroite.

« Non » dit Harry. « Jamais. Bordel de merde ». C'était déconcertant qu'un si profond grognement sorte d'une si petite créature. Tambyn fronça les sourcils et se retint de faire un pas en arrière devant le jeune enragé. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, menaçant le jeune homme. Harry montra les dents au roi des loups-garous. Graeme se rapprocha.

« Harry. Tu as même osé menacer un prophète, tu aurais pu l'attaquer si on ne t'avait pas retenu. Tu as obligé le roi à te faire des promesses déraisonnables. Ça ne peut pas continuer ». Tambyn essayait d'insister. Harry montra encore plus les dents. Tambyn réalisa qu'il y allait certainement avoir confrontation physique Puis une voix coupa l'épaisse tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« J'ai ma femme » dit Lucius dans le silence tendu. « Viens voir mon mariage ».

« Maintenant ? Sans la présence du Conseil ? » Bégaya Tambyn. « J'avais amené… ». Il fit un geste en direction de la fille recroquevillée qui avait diligemment gardé son beau-frère entre elle et Harry. Lucius fit non de la tête. Tambyn soupira. Lucius les invita d'un geste à le suivre.

« Oui. Maintenant. Viens et sois témoin que le roi du clan est marié et n'a plus besoin de livraison de candidates sur le pas de sa porte » dit le roi des léopards-garous. « Garde ta candidate pour un autre roi qui aura besoin de ses excellents services ». Lucius tendit la main vers Harry. « Viens Élu. Nous avons peu de temps ».

Harry se précipita vers lui en se rappelant de Draco et du fait que l'enfant voulait naitre MAINTENANT. Il lança un dernier regard éloquent à Tambyn et à la prétendante apeurée. Puis il courut aux cotés de Lucius dans le couloir, avec tous les autres aux trousses.

**À suivre**


	80. Chapter 80

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **80** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici le dernier chap de la semaine

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

À très vite pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 80**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco en entrant dans la pièce. Il était rouge, presque violet et évita ses yeux. Draco était pratiquement nu, les jambes largement écartées et il jurait comme un charretier. Amrys était à ses cotés, il le caressait et commença à gronder devant le dérangement. Le grand second du clan était recroquevillé, il hochait la tête et approuvait toutes les injures sur sa virilité que Draco lui assenait. Harry resta bouché bée devant la nouveauté d'un Amrys soumis. Il trébucha dans le dos de Graeme.

Harry cligna des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Alors que Draco se tendait, le visage rouge et trempé, l'espace entre ses jambes était rempli par les mains et les larges épaules dénudées de Snape. Severus Snape portait en tout et pour tout son pantalon parfaitement repassé. Ses mains étaient déjà trempées par… Harry déglutit et se plaça face à eux. Oh, Seigneur !

Snape était agenouillé et penché entre les jambes largement ouvertes du jeune. Draco avait passé l'une d'entre elles sur le dos de l'homme et Harry avait vu… tout. Plus spécialement que Draco était une fille. Enfin, pas exactement une fille, mais définitivement un garçon-fille ou une fille-garçon. Il avait les *deux* types d'organes génitaux. Harry était quasiment certain que c'était nouveau. Il voulait dire qu'il l'aurait remarqué si ça ne l'était pas. N'est-ce pas ? Bien sur qu'il l'aurait vu. Il déglutit alors que sa tête tournait un peu. Graeme le soutint alors qu'il chancelait en devenant résolument vert lorsque Draco poussa un nouveau hurlement perçant.

Mantheer grogna sourdement et se déplaça pour dissimuler la forme dénudée de Draco au groupe qui entrait dans la pièce. Snape releva la tête de son examen, les jambes de Draco étaient désormais autour de son cou et il se renfrogna en lançant une couverture sur le jeune homme. Draco, pour une fois, semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Il lâcha un gémissement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors qu'une autre contraction le traversait. Il siffla.

Lucius se dirigea immédiatement vers son fils.

Mantheer réussit péniblement à contenir sa réaction et grogna modérément. Il luttait contre son instinct de protection, c'était quand même son roi qui approchait ! Mais le grognement sortit quand même. Lucius le remarqua et s'agenouilla pour s'approcher du bord du lit en présentant le profil le plus bas qu'il pouvait, l'attitude la moins menaçante possible. Il gardait un regard prudent sur les hommes qui entouraient Draco.

Un léopard-garou qui protégeait son compagnon lors de la naissance de son enfant n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Pas même pour un Roi. Il se releva doucement en touchant la main de Draco, il la serra fermement puis la relâcha lorsque le mécontentement de Mantheer s'exprima significativement plus fort. Yaji ajouta son grognement à celui de Mantheer en avançant lentement sur le lit de fourrures, ses yeux, devenus dorés, arboraient une lueur prédatrice. Près de lui, Amrys montraient les dents et ses yeux brillaient aussi dangereusement. Lucius se recula judicieusement, certain qu'on s'occupait bien de Draco.

« Je suggèrerais une cérémonie rapide et immédiate » émit Severus Snape complètement caché sous la couverture. « Je peux sentir le sommet de la tête de l'enfant. Il reste très peu de temps ».

Trois pops résonnèrent dans la pièce. Et soudainement, les trois prophètes du Conseil apparurent. Les voiles de Gwydion Llyr bougeaient dans tous les sens, envahissant l'espace autour de lui alors qu'il se rapprochait rapidement du lit avant que les grognements ne deviennent assourdissants. Il se tourna vers le Roi.

« Bien. Nous devrions nous dépêcher, n'est-ce pas ? » Ordonna brusquement le prophète. « Je suis venu dés que possible, dés que j'ai senti que le travail commençait. Je sens actuellement le besoin de pousser. Alors, vite maintenant, à vos places. Oh, oh. Où est la charmante épouse ? ». Il regarda autour de lui, totalement recouvert pas ses voiles mais sans rater un seul détail. Son attention se porta sur la femme aux cotés de Tambyn. « Noooon. Je ne pense pas que ce soit toi ». Tambyn se raidit en se préparant à être insulté au nom de la femme.

Harry clignait des yeux. Les premières assertions de Llyr n'avaient aucun sens. Comment le Prophète avait-il pu savoir ? Puis son attention se porta sur l'homme qui se tenait derrière le Prophète et ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes étroites. Barethes qui était totalement concentré sur Lucius avec un regard adorateur et affamé. Les oreilles humaines d'Harry s'aplatirent et il ses narines frémirent. Il fit un pas en avant. Barethes se glissa un peu plus près de Lucius. Harry se rapprocha aussi. Il y était presque… Puis un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules. Il frissonna de désappointement, immobilisé dans l'étreinte de Graeme.

« Vilain chaton. Très vilain. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à attaquer à tout va des rois et des prophètes maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? D'abord le mariage, hmmm ? » Murmura Graeme d'une voix suave. Il lécha l'oreille d'Harry qui frissonna, distrait. Le sifflement de Lucius le surprit. Graeme répondit au regard incendiaire de son roi par un visage innocent, totalement imperturbable. Harry se tortilla pour tester la vigilance du Troisième qui le réprimanda d'un grognement auquel Harry répondit par un miaulement en se renfrognant.

Tanith fut la dernière à arriver, suivie de son assistante. Elle avança rapidement pour se placer à coté de Lucius. Elle était resplendissante dans sa chatoyante robe dorée.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me marrie » dit-elle joyeusement. « Et encore moins que je peux célébrer la naissance de l'héritier. Ça valait bien une belle tenue ».

« Très bien » dit le prophète. Il leva les bras. « Venez maintenant. En ligne. Il faut se dépêcher. Ces minuscules épaules sont sur le point de sortir. Nous devons être super rapides ! »

« Oooooooo » hurla Draco sur le lit. Le Prophète hocha la tête avec sagesse. « De grosses épaules pour un si petit avorton ». Il bougea à nouveau ses bras.

« Vite. Vite » dit Gwydion Llyr. « Le bébé est blond et il a le plus adorable des petits nez ! »

Incapable de résister, Harry tourna la tête, mais bien sur, Draco était pratiquement complètement recouvert et le peu qui était visible était masqué par le mur de léopards-garous qui l'entourait. Snape n'était qu'une bosse accroupie sous la couverture.

« Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu sais ça » dit-il sèchement. « Mais c'est exact ».

« Alors. Lucius Malfoy, Roi du clan des léopards-garous, acceptes-tu cette femme comme épouse et reine ? » Demanda Gwydion Llyr avec un air de satisfaction suprême.

« Je l'accepte comme ma Reine » dit Lucius en changeant la réplique comme il l'avait négocié avec son Élu. Tambyn émit un bruit comme s'il allait protester et ils se retournèrent tous vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard en lui intimant le silence. Harry mit en évidence une grande griffe même si le bras de Graeme le maintenait fermement. Tambyn la regarda. Une griffe, une unique menace brillante et acérée au bout du doigt d'un garçon qui ne faisait même pas la moitié de son poids. Il sourit avec mépris avant de se rappeler que c'était ce même jeune qui avait fait transplaner la foule remplissant une arène d'un claquement de doigt. Sans baguette. Il ravala son objection.

« Seulement ta reine ? C'est acceptable et conforme aux lois ». Llyr se tourna partiellement vers Tanith. « Tanith, prophétesse du clan des léopards-garous, acceptes-tu cet homme comme ton mari et ton roi ? »

« Je l'accepte comme mon Roi » acquiesça Tanith. Elle sursauta lorsque que Draco poussa un nouveau hurlement et laissa échapper une bordée de jurons très colorés.

« Excellente maitrise du vocabulaire approprié à cette occasion, Draco » dit Snape. « Cependant, il serait plus avisé de garder ton souffle pour pousser ». Draco jura à nouveau plus vigoureusement. Mantheer, le seul dont Harry pouvait voir l'expression assez bien, avait les yeux écarquillés. Et Gwydion Llyr éleva la voix pour se faire entendre malgré la bordée de gros mots admirablement explicites.

« Un accord parfait, alors ! » Veux-tu, Tanith, Reine des léopards-garous, aussi accepter le fils du roi comme le tien ? » Lui demanda Llyr. C'était maintenant le point le plus important. Si Draco était adopté, l'héritier retrouvait ses droits.

« J'accepte Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, comme mon fils. Et chacun de ses enfants comme descendant de ma lignée ».

Couvrant ses mots, l'enfant en question poussa un cri vigoureux, suivi par un écho plus faible de la mère de l'héritier, épuisée.

Amrys était désormais sous la couverture avec Severus Snape et un puissant ronronnement s'échappait, emplissant la pièce d'un son de joie et de bonheur.

« Quand pourrons-nous le voir ? » demanda innocemment Harry avec excitation. La pièce fut immédiatement remplie d'une cacophonie de grognements. Il se recula face aux visages furieux des deux immenses gardiens accroupis sur les fourrures du lit de Draco.

« Environ une semaine, peut-être deux, pas plus tôt si tu ne veux pas perdre un membre. Attends jusqu'à ce qu'ils le sortent de la chambre » murmura Lucius à son oreille. « Maintenant, il est préférable que nous laissions les parents remplis de fierté et le professeur avec leur nouveau-né. Viens ». Ils sortirent tous. Harry tendit le cou pour voir le lit. Yaji lui montra sa main pleine de griffes.

« Alors pourquoi Mantheer et Yaji se comportent-ils comme s'ils étaient les parents ? » demanda Harry, clairement mécontent, alors que Graeme le tirait hors de la chambre. Il voulait juste jeter un minuscule, riquiqui regard sur l'enfant ! Il se mit à bouder.

**À suivre**


	81. Chapter 81

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **81** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Mille mercis pour tous vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Passez un bon weekend !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 81**

« Je ne referai jamais ça » gémit Draco pendant que Snape soignait son pied douloureux. « Jamais, jamais, jamais, ouais, même pas la peine de demander. Impossible ».

« Personne ne t'a dit que tu devrais recommencer » répondit le professeur en brandissant sa baguette. Un petit coup, un geste plus long, un autre petit coup. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose l'empêchait de retransformer Draco complètement en homme. Severus ne pouvait envisager qu'une seule chose qui aurait un tel effet…

« Draco » dit Severus Snape d'une voix sans ton. Ses épaules pâles étaient voutées. « Essaye de pousser encore une fois, veux-tu ? ». Il passa une main sur le ventre de Draco et appuya légèrement.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Non ! Es-tu fou ? Ça fait mal ! » Cracha Draco alors que Snape insérait délicatement ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, Draco se releva juste assez pour voir l'autre homme. « Merde ! Ow, ow, ow, ow. Non, non. Arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Yaji arriva instantanément en grognant de manière menaçante. Snape lui fit un rictus menaçant qui, en dépit du manque de crocs proéminents, était tout aussi efficace. Ils gaspillèrent un petit moment à se foudroyer l'un l'autre du regard dans un duel silencieux avant que Snape ne reporte son attention sur ce qui en avait vraiment besoin de manière urgente. Il parla d'un ton sec par dessus de son épaule dénudée.

« Dégagez. Il y a encore un bébé à accoucher. Je suis désolé, Draco, ce n'est pas encore fini ». Lorsque le grand animal-garou continua de le dominer en l'encombrant, Snape écrasa de son pied chaussé, celui dénudé du léopard-garou. Yaji hurla en retirant son membre blessé. « J'ai besoin d'espace. Ici. Va me chercher plus de couvertures. Et va prévenir le roi » ordonna Severus avant de retourner à sa tâche.

« Seigneur. Oh Seigneur. Non. Pas encore » supplia Draco. En jurant, il appuya ses pieds à plat sur les couvertures glissantes en essayant de s'assurer une prise pour pousser. « Ce n'est pas juste. Tu aurais dû, au moins, faire la moitié du travail. S'il y a un second enfant, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas donné naissance ? Hein ? Amrys ! »

Le second se tenait, figé, à coté du lit où le jeune en plein travail était étendu, il tenait le premier né que Severus lui avait collé dans les bras. Il tremblait. Mantheer s'approcha doucement derrière lui et prit le bébé pour le bercer en sécurité dans ses bras. Il avait un air de profonde satisfaction sur le visage en regardant avec adoration le délicat paquet dans ses bras. Amrys lui envoya un regard de pure panique. Mantheer le poussa en avant avec un sourire niais alors qu'il contemplait l'exquis bébé de Draco.

Yaji était monté sur les fourrures et il souleva Draco dans ses bras pour le soutenir. Il entourait le jeune homme comme un berceau, laissant Draco s'appuyer contre lui pour faire levier. Il reposait contre une immense pile de coussins, ses mains caressaient le corps de son amour en de longs mouvements qui allaient de la tête aux pieds. Il tenait fermement le jeune à chaque contraction en faisant contrepoids.

Snape le regardait avec perplexité en se demandant si c'était l'instinct des léopards-garous ou si Yaji avait déjà assisté à d'autres naissances. Il avait des connaissances de sage femme ou, du moins, un instinct évident. Le grand léopard calmait Draco sans arrêter les poussées. C'était exactement ce dont Draco avait besoin.

Draco, en sueur, laissa retomber sa tête en arrière. Il haletait en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Amrys rampa avec hésitation près de lui en se calant contre Yaji. Lorsque la contraction diminua, Draco tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme choqué et silencieux. Il leva la main pour toucher le visage contrarié d'Amrys.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère, c'est juste que ça fait mal » grommela Draco, puis il se raidit alors que son corps se tordait à nouveau en essayant d'expulser le deuxième bébé. Amrys caressait ses cheveux trempés et le ventre qui avait diminué mais qui n'était pas totalement vide. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit faire si mal ? ».

« Tu es deux fois béni » murmura Amrys. « Tu ne nous apportes pas une nouvelle vie mais deux. Je te rends honneur pour ça ». Il embrassa la mère de ses fils. Draco le laissa faire. Amrys honorait la Mère. Draco avait grandi en sachant que l'homme était dévoué à la Mère, il la protégeait en montrant un profond respect même la méprisable Androméda.

Des pas rapides se firent entendre à l'entrée et Gwydion Llyr et Lucius Malfoy entrèrent, seuls. Snape regardait Draco, totalement absorbé par sa tâche, il ne se préoccupa pas, cette fois, de recouvrir le jeune homme en sueur. A la place, il fixa le prophète.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » demanda-t-il au comble de l'irritation et les mains occupées.

« Le deuxième enfant ? Et bien, pourquoi aurais-je dû ? La Mère avait besoin de la naissance d'un enfant, pourquoi pas deux pendant qu'il y était ? Qu'est-ce qu'un de plus ? Quelques petites poussées et il y en a deux pour le prix d'un ». Llyr haussa les épaules et ne semblait vraiment pas concerné. « De plus, c'est une jolie surprise, vous ne trouvez pas ? ». Snape lui lança un regard noir et Draco qui avait un moment de répit le regarda avec indignation.

« Ça aurait pu être bien de savoir » grinça Severus. Draco fut dispensé de donner son point de vue par une contraction encore plus violente. Il gémit. Et Snape vit la tête du second enfant. Aussi blond.

Cette fois, lorsque Snape murmura et donna un petit coup de baguette, Draco redevint un jeune homme sans partie génitale étrangère. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas totalement au fait de la physiologie des léopards-garous et il était soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'enfants. Pas de portée. Pendant un moment, il avait eu peur qu'il y en ait plus. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop épuisant. Et même fatigué, Draco aurait du aller au bout. Deux étaient plus que suffisant.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda Snape. Il espérait que la douleur du retour de la forme originelle du jeune homme serait moindre après la naissance.

« Hey ! ». Draco s'assit et se tortilla prudemment. « C'est miraculeux. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait la même chose quand j'étais en travail et pendant la naissance ! » Dit-il d'un ton accusateur à l'autre homme. « Je n'étais pas *obligé* d'avoir mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'était vraiment pas possible » répondit-il fermement. « La douleur fait partie de l'accouchement ».

« Shhhh » murmura Amrys. Il avait un visage radieux en berçant la petite forme dans ses bras. Il gagatisait avec étonnement. « Il est parfait. Si beau ». Mantheer les rejoignit sur les fourrures avec le premier enfant. Lucius s'avança pour voir les minuscules enfants et pour les reconnaître comme héritiers du clan.

« De si parfaits petits rois » dit Gwydion Llyr en se penchant sur eux alors qu'ils étaient présentés avec précaution au roi actuel du clan.

« Rois ? » demanda Snape, gagné par la curiosité.

« Ho oui. Rois. Les jumeaux ne sont jamais séparés dans le monde de la lycanthropie. Ils sont nés ensemble et destinés à rester ensemble » l'informa le Prophète. Cela fit réfléchir Snape. Il avait remarqué que Fred et George était souvent ensemble. Mais pas toujours.

« Petits bouts, petits bouts » dit le Prophète en tapant des mains alors que Snape allait poser la question. « Ils restent ensemble quand c'est possible ».

Ils étaient pratiquement identiques, pensa Snape. Mais pas autant que Fred et George Weasley. Il s'autorisa un bref frisson et une prière à Merlin pour que ces deux là soient moins espiègles que les deux vauriens rouquins. Le clan n'avait certainement pas besoin de dirigeants comme Fred et George.

« Ho Mon Dieu ! » dit Draco en regardant les minuscules visages, un bébé dans chaque bras, soutenus respectivement par Mantheer et Yaji. Il fixa les profonds yeux d'ambre et les jolies bouches en bouton de rose. Il se pencha pour embrasser un front, puis l'autre, presque effrayé de toucher ces peaux délicates. « Ho Merlin ! Amrys. Ils sont magnifiques. Ho ! J'en veux encore, plus, une douzaine, une centaine, juste comme ces deux là » dit-il, les yeux brillants.

Amrys pâlit. Le brave et puissant second du clan se réfugia derrière Mantheer pour se cacher de la mère de l'héritier. Mantheer prit un air menaçant et Amrys haussa les épaules.

« Il est tout à vous » murmura Amrys.

**À suivre**


	82. Chapter 82

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **82** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Comme d'hab' merci pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 82**

Dés que les deux léopards-garous roux entrèrent dans la pièce pour se poster au bord de l'eau fumante, Lucius se dirigea vers eux en traversant le bassin à la nage. Des vagues tourbillonnaient autour de lui, coulant sur son large dos musclé, passant sur ses fesses, illuminant sa peau d'albâtre. Ses cheveux flottaient, telle une cape argentée éclairée d'or, derrière lui. Il sortit de l'eau qui s'égouttait de son corps sur le sol de pierre.

Bill et Charlie attendaient qu'il s'installe confortablement. Bill posa une main apaisante sur le dos de son frère. Ils étaient ici, en quelque sorte, à la fois pour le travail et le plaisir. Si le roi ne les réduisait pas d'abord en une purée sanglante à cause de leur témérité. Pour leur incroyable culot.

Bill soupira. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais il était homme à savoir que personne n'était à blâmer en dehors de lui, peu importe que Charlie ait fait la première ouverture. Et si Lucius décidait de le frapper, il endurera les coups sans se plaindre. Dieu savait à quel point il les méritait. Il secoua la tête. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il ne s'était douté de rien. Ça l'avait pris complètement par surprise. Et il, *ils* avaient aggravé leur erreur en ne demandant pas la permission d'abord. Ou en venant voir le roi lorsqu'ils avaient compris leurs sentiments.

Lucius s'installa près d'Harry et s'assit en croisant les jambes. Il passa une main sur la fourrure du jeune à moitié endormi. Harry était étendu de tout son long, sous sa forme animale, sur les dalles au bord du bassin, épuisé par les évènements de la journée. Détendu, il ronflait doucement, langue pendante. Son épaisse fourrure à moitié sèche commençait à s'ébouriffer au niveau du cou et sur ses flancs. Il respirait doucement. Il était délicieusement alangui. Lucius passaient ses doigts dans la fourrure luxuriante, massant et caressant la forme détendue de son amant. Il déclencha un ou deux grands coups de la queue d'Harry. Et un grognement du chat endormi.

Charlie ne put retenir un sourire en regardant le novice dormir si profondément et même Bill sourit à cette vision. Ils saluèrent leur roi à voix basse en s'agenouillant et en venant frotter leurs visages sur la main qu'il leur tendait. Une fois les salutations terminées, ils poussèrent tous les deux un long soupir et se lancèrent. Il était préférable d'en finir au plus vite. Bill commença par l'incontournable partie travail.

« Les protections sont remises, elles protègent le clan de ceux qui ne sont pas autorisés à les traverser » dit Bill Weasley à Lucius en déroulant le parchemin avec le diagramme des nouvelles protections. « Ce ne sera plus aussi simple d'entrer dans le Manoir. Tous les membres du clan avec des intentions douteuses devront être approuvés par toi, ton second ou ton troisième. Toute personne que tu choisiras d'écarter n'aura aucun moyen de pénétrer sur le territoire.

« Tu as bien travaillé » le félicita Lucius. Les plans étaient précis, bien dessinés et faciles à suivre, même pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas un expert dans ce type de travail. Le talent de Bill se voyait dans la précision, les lignes franches qu'il avait tracées. Lucius regarda le visage inquiet de son léopard-garou en s'interrogeant sur sa nervosité. Il décida d'attendre. Il connaitrait le problème bien assez tôt. Il pouvait sentir la culpabilité et l'anxiété dont étaient remplis les deux frères. Ils allaient bientôt s'épancher. Ils ne pourraient pas se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à parler des méthodes à utiliser avec Graeme et Amrys. Donc, je pense qu'il est temps que nous partions. Je ne peux pas parler pour Charlie, mais mon assistant n'est pas capable de travailler seul. Je ne peux pas entièrement me reposer sur lui. Il m'a envoyé des questions par hibou à maintes reprises. Il a besoin d'être guidé ». Bill mordait nerveusement sa lèvre. Nous y voilà, pensa Lucius. Il attendit patiemment en caressant Harry. Le chaton roula sur le dos pour présenter son ventre à la caresse. Lucius s'exécuta volontiers.

« Nous aimerions emmener Troy avec nous » lâcha Bill. Il était écarlate et ses mains serraient convulsivement le tissu de son ample pantalon. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder son roi dans les yeux. Lucius sentit une vague de colère le traverser. Il aurait pu jurer que Bill Weasley venait de lui demander… Impossible. Il avait mal entendu. Personne n'oserait toucher son marqué.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda Lucius d'une voix trompeusement gentille, douce. Sa main continuait ses caresses sur la fourrure de son Élu qui releva brusquement la tête et fixa les garous roux qui commençaient à trembler. Ses yeux émeraude étaient écarquillés. Bill s'arma de courage, mais ce fut Charlie qui prit la parole. Harry roula sur le coté.

« S'il te plait, mon Roi. Nous ne voulons pas te manquer de respect. Nous ne nous attendions pas à nous retrouver dans cette situation. Nous lui avons seulement parlé par politesse puis nous avons découvert nos sentiments pour lui, ça nous est tombé sur la tête sans prévenir » dit Charlie. « Je ressens pour lui ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne. Comme s'il était une partie de mon âme ». Il regarda Bill.

« Notre âme » ajouta Bill. « Je me sens entier lorsqu'il est près de moi ». Le grognement de Lucius interrompit le discours. Bill se jeta à terre. Charlie ne fut pas assez rapide. Lucius le frappa d'une patte punitive et il s'écroula sur les dalles de pierre et le dos de son frère. Lucius leva à nouveau la patte mais Harry se jeta sur les genoux du roi, empêchant le mouvement. Lucius le regarda avec colère mais ne le rejeta pas. Harry ronronna et frotta son visage contre le ventre nu de Lucius en donnant un petit coup de langue sur la peau humide.

« L'avez-vous approché ? » dit finalement Lucius, son ton contenant un avertissement. « Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec *mon* marqué ? ».

« Non, mon Roi. Pas sans ta permission » répondit Bill le visage pressé contre le sol, la voix tremblante. Il avait, sans le vouloir, insulté son Roi, un homme qu'il adulait. Il était honteux de ses actions et espérait seulement pouvoir être pardonné.

Charlie s'était trainé sur le ventre, sa tête tournait et il attendait que cela cesse avant de parler. « Non, mon Roi, nous lui avons seulement parlé. Nous n'avons rien tenté. S'il-te-plait, pardonne-nous »

« Très bien ». Lucius se détendit un peu. La patte transformée, qu'il avait utilisée pour les punir, reprit sa forme humaine. Il la plongea dans l'incroyable fourrure du chat étiré, alangui et tentateur, sur ses genoux. « Dites-moi pourquoi vous cherchez à enlever mon Marqué du Manoir ? Loin de moi ? »

Bill s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Il releva prudemment la tête. Lucius répondit par un grognement. Bill reposa immédiatement son front sur le sol.

« Il a, je pense, un talent pour s'occuper des dragons. Il pourrait avoir la chance d'essayer. Il a aussi montré de remarquables aptitudes de briseur de sort. Il a tout de suite compris les protections. Ce serait un grand gaspillage de ne pas l'entrainer » se hâta d'expliquer Bill. Lucius grogna, il était sur que ce n'était pas la raison principale. Cependant, c'en était une bonne. En tant que roi, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qui pouvait profiter au garçon et au clan.

« Et prendriez-vous la responsabilité de prendre soin de lui comme il en a besoin et de compléter son enseignement sur le clan ? Verrez-vous s'il n'est pas trop seul sans ses camarades novices ? Saurez-vous le calmer et lui donner l'amour qu'il mérite ? De façon à ce qu'il soit heureux, même sans les autres chatons ? » Grogna Lucius. Il n'y avait qu'une bonne réponse à ces questions.

« Oui, mon Roi » répondirent Bill et Charlie, hors d'haleine. Par Merlin, était-ce possible ? Allaient-ils être autorisés à prendre le jeune ? A l'éduquer et à prendre soin de lui ?

« Les chatons ne vont pas bien s'ils sont seuls. Ils ont besoin d'une attention constante et d'affection ». Lucius planta ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry dont il caressait le crâne du bout des doigts. Harry se cambrait sous la caresse et il gémit de plaisir. Il se transformait doucement en humain.

« Oui, mon Roi » Répondirent Bill et Charlie au grand homme qui regardait avec une expression de pur amour et de grand désir le novice qu'il caressait. Harry était ravagé. Maintenant à moitié humain et à moitié léopard. Ses moustaches frétillaient de bonheur. Il se tortillait dans les bras de son amant. Poussant la main sur son dos. Le roi rit en serrant le jeune sur sa poitrine. Harry le remercia par une série de miaulements et des coups de langues sur son cou et son visage. Lucius rit à nouveau, la tension quittait définitivement la pièce.

« Ne crois pas que je ne me rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de faire, mon chaton » dit Lucius à Harry. « Tu es plus qu'heureux d'être débarrassé de Troy. Mais tu dois te rappeler qu'il appartient au clan et toi, en tant qu'Élu, tu dois être concerné par son bien-être ». Lucius essayait de gronder le novice, mais c'était difficile de le faire en lui souriant. Harry grogna avec adoration et Lucius dut rire à nouveau. Harry se transforma un peu plus en humain.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez le prendre » dit Lucius aux frères Weasley. « Mais je vous tiens responsables de son bonheur et de son éducation. Vous me tiendrez informé de ses progrès. Et vous ferez vos rapports à Harry. Harry, ce sera ton devoir de vérifier que Troy va bien, qu'on s'occupe bien de lui et qu'il est heureux. Qu'il a tout ce dont il a besoin pour grandir et être comblé. Acceptes-tu ? »

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, miaula, le front plissé sous la concentration, mais fut incapable d'utiliser des mots humains. Il hocha à nouveau la tête pour être sur que Lucius avait bien compris le sérieux de son engagement. Il dirait au Roi si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il veillerait aux intérêts de Troy. Il ne laissera pas sa jalousie sur la position que le garçon avait eue avec Lucius interférer sur son jugement. Les yeux émeraude d'Harry essayaient de faire passer sa détermination, sa conscience du sérieux de la responsabilité qui lui était confiée.

Finalement, Lucius fut satisfait et il regarda Bill et Charlie. Il caressa le flanc d'Harry en parlant. « Alors, je place mon Marqué sous votre responsabilité. Vous devrez veiller à son instruction et son bonheur. Vous devrez répondre à tous ses besoins. Il partagera vos lits et en tirera du plaisir, ou alors vous me le ramènerez ». Il fit un geste de la main en leur direction. « Allez-y ». Ils se dépêchèrent d'obéir et sortirent de la pièce à quatre pattes. Ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour cacher les immenses sourires sur leurs visages. Lucius grogna.

Harry passa son bras autour du cou du roi pour se rapprocher au maximum du grand corps de l'homme en passant ses jambes autour de la taille bien dessinée. Il ronronna avec extase.

« Oui » dit Lucius à son Élu. « Tu es terriblement heureux, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ? ». Il baissa la tête pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser.

**À suivre**


	83. Chapter 83

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **83** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Mercis pour tous vos reviews, continuez surtout, car ça fait trop plaisir !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 83**

Lucius émergea de la vapeur tel un dieu ancien. Son corps brillait sous la faible lumière de deux feux, seules sources de lumière des bains du clan. De lumineuses lueurs dorées et rouges dansaient sur son corps d'ivoire alors qu'il marchait dans l'eau peu profonde. Tous les membres du clan qui résidaient dans le Manoir étaient présents dans la pièce. Ils se tenaient silencieux, témoins solennels de la cérémonie où le roi allait passer la garde, d'un de ceux qu'il avait fait sien, à d'autres.

Lucius ne regardait ni à droite, ni à gauche alors qu'il avançait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le mince chaton qu'il avait pris comme sien, il y avait trop peu de temps. Celui qu'il avait choisi de marquer et de garder pour lui pour chérir le don de son corps.

Troy se perdait aussi dans le lumineux regard gris de son roi, les yeux plein de larmes, il se tenait tranquillement en essayant de ne pas sangloter d'angoisse. Il voulait se jeter dans ces bras qui l'avaient tenus avec tendresse, qui l'avaient réconforté, qui lui avaient donné du plaisir au-delà de ce qui était imaginable. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son roi souhaitait qu'il parte avec ces membres du clan, qu'il allait maintenant leur appartenir à eux et plus uniquement à son roi lumineux.

Troy attendait son roi, le menton levé et la bouche tremblante. Ses longs cheveux détachés recouvraient son corps nu d'une superbe vague de soie ébène. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur la silhouette de son roi qui approchait. Ses yeux étaient fidèles, tragiques, incertains. Il avait finalement laissé couler ses larmes.

Il poussa un long soupir tremblant et attendit en serrant les poings. Lucius écarta l'eau de ses bras et rencontra le jeune qui se tenait dans l'eau peu profonde.

Lucius prit Troy dans ses bras, il le rapprocha de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur contre le sien, qu'il entende les sanglots étouffés que le jeune essayait de retenir. Il entoura le jeune en pleurs et posa des baisers consolateurs sur le doux arrondi de sa joue parfaite. Il lui offrait autant de réconfort et de consolation qu'il pouvait et il ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Finalement, Troy passa les bras autour des épaules de l'homme en le tenant fermement. Lucius l'embrassa à nouveau, une légère caresse lèvres contre lèvres. Sérieusement et longuement, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il se retira à contrecœur, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Doucement, il conduisit le jeune homme dans les eaux plus profondes en le portant, en s'enfonçant avec lui, puis il le souleva pour le maintenir en surface et le laver. Les mains du roi lavaient avec précaution la marque qu'il avait posée sur le corps de celui qui avait été uniquement à lui. Le lavage était minutieux, patient, il servait autant à rassurer le marqué qu'à enlever les dernières senteurs qui restaient sur sa peau.

Il s'attarda sur la tâche, sachant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait le novice avant longtemps. Il le nettoya des orteils aux hanches, des hanches aux épaules, les bras, la gorge, et pour finir, avec révérence, il nettoya son visage et ses magnifiques cheveux. Le bout de ses doigts rencontrait la douceur de ses lèvres. Il ne laissa aucune partie de son corps intouchée, aucune ne fut oubliée. Troy sanglotait en sentant la fin arriver. Il se tourna dans l'étreinte du roi et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Lucius acheva sa tâche puis sortit le jeune du bassin pour le déposer sur le bord où les deux hommes l'attendaient. Les Weasleys. Qui allaient désormais être chargés de l'amour et du bonheur de ce précieux chaton de leur clan. Le favori du Roi.

Bill et Charlie Weasley observaient le déroulement du rituel. La respiration coupée, ils regardaient, le jeune homme, qu'ils avaient demandé et obtenu, être sorti nu de l'eau bouillonnante. Il avait de longues jambes et était délicatement bâti, il dégageait une impression de fragilité, même s'il était beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quel humain de sa taille. Lucius le conduisit directement à eux. Ils s'agenouillèrent à l'approche du roi. Le visage du chaton était désespéré alors qu'il luttait pour être brave, pour obéir à la décision du roi et accepter les hommes auxquels il avait été donné. Il essaya et réussit tout juste à relever la tête des épaules du roi pour regarder les hommes agenouillés. Lucius le déposa près d'eux en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Lucius tenait la main du garçon qui lui avait appartenu. Il fit courir son autre main dans le cou délicat et prit en coupe l'adorable visage, il se pencha pour donner un dernier baiser en public au novice. Ses lèvres goutèrent avec une profonde tristesse le goût des larmes salées de Troy qui avaient un parfum de mélancolie.

Lucius se releva et prit, l'une après l'autre, les mains des frères agenouillés pour leur donner celles de Troy. Ensuite, il se tourna vers l'entrée des bains et attendit. Bill et Charlie quittèrent la pièce en silence, en emmenant Troy loin du roi. Lucius pourrait dire adieu plus tard en privé au jeune, mais pour l'instant, le rituel était complet. Il n'était plus le Marqué du roi. Il observa chaque pas du garçon qui quittait la pièce. Puis il passa le seuil et disparut.

Un murmure s'éleva du clan rassemblé, ils se rapprochèrent dans une vague douce pour entourer leur roi, le toucher, poser leurs mains aimantes sur lui en reconnaissance de sa perte. Ils lui offraient des caresses apaisantes, lui murmuraient leur amour et leur soutien, lui offraient du réconfort. Ils se précipitaient vers lui, mais avec précaution pour ne pas l'écraser alors qu'ils attendaient leur tour afin de lui apporter de l'aide. Il se tint d'abord droit et fort puis il se pencha vers les mains tendues des hommes et des femmes qui voulaient le toucher.

Des baisers furent déposés sur sa peau, l'un après l'autre, ils lui offrirent de la tendresse, de la reconnaissance, même des promesses de plaisir. Ils passaient leurs doigts dans ses cheveux, sur sa poitrine, sur le reste de son corps fier, s'attardant sur lui. Puis finalement ils le portèrent sur les fourrures empilées pour l'accueillir. Ils s'allongèrent près de lui, l'enlaçant et échangeant leurs places en attendant qu'il choisisse qui pourrait lui offrir le réconfort de son corps pour la perte de son Marqué.

Harry était debout et les regardait aller vers son amant. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'il ressentit le chagrin de Lucius. Il avait pensé que ce serait un moment de bonheur, de soulagement, mais à la place il se tenait là, choqué par le niveau de douleur et de deuil qui remplissait la pièce. Le roi souffrait, le roi était aimé, le roi avait des besoins et il venait de perdre ce dont il avait le plus besoin à ce moment là. Ce n'était que des substituts, chaque main n'était pas la main de celui que Lucius voulait. Harry pleura, de grosses larmes dégringolaient sur ses joues. Il se laissa misérablement tomber sur le sol et se recroquevilla. Il sanglota en souhaitant avoir le pouvoir de soigner la douleur qui submergeait la pièce.

Des mains fortes le relevèrent et le blottir contre une poitrine chaude et musclée. Des lèvres chaudes embrassèrent ses yeux gonflés, une voix profonde lui offrit des mots apaisants. Une marée de cheveux auburn l'entoura, le protégeant alors qu'il était bercé dans une étreinte protectrice.

« Harry » dit Graeme dans ses cheveux indomptables en parsemant de baisers les mèches noires. « Ne pleure pas, chaton. Nous allons le guérir. Il a besoin de notre aide. Tu comprends ? »

Harry sanglotait. Les doigts emmêlés dans les scintillantes boucles satinées du léopard-garou qui l'enlaçait. Il pleurait le départ d'un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu.

**À suivre**


	84. Chapter 84

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **84** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Mille mercis pour tous vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 84**

Severus Snape cligna des yeux. Il avait quelque chose dans l'œil. Il l'essuya d'un revers de la main. Cela régla son petit problème. Puis, une minute plus tard, ça recommençait. Il s'essuya à nouveau. A sa plus grande horreur, il réprima le sanglot qui menaçait. Non, non. C'était un reniflement, une réaction à tout ce déballage d'émotion, surement pas un sanglot. Pas le professeur Snape, Directeur de maison des Serpentards.

Amrys se tourna vers lui, sans rien demander, il l'entoura de son bras et le rapprocha de lui. Le léopard-garou avait quelques centimètres de plus et Snape se sentait protégé. En sécurité. Apprécié. Il empêcha la chair de poule de couvrir son corps, horrifié à cette pensée. Il aimait ces sensations ! Il les aimait beaucoup. Comme c'était étrange qu'il ait découvert qu'un tel confort existait dans une meute de mi-humains. Il n'avait jamais baissé sa vigilance et ses défenses en présence d'humains comme lui. Les humains pouvaient être pires que des bêtes lorsqu'ils se laissaient aller à des comportements non-civilisés. Ils élevaient la maltraitance au niveau d'un art.

« Nous devrions retourner près des enfants » dit Amrys et il conduisit le corps raide de son amant vers la sortie des bains surpeuplés. Severus se battait pour retrouver son calme et Amrys faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer afin de lui donner du temps pour se reprendre. Snape s'arrêta brusquement.

« Nous devrions emmener Potter avec nous. Il voulait voir les enfants » dit le grand professeur aux cheveux noirs. Il se tourna pour rentrer dans la pièce. Amrys l'arrêta en posant le bras sur sa poitrine.

« À l'instant, je pense que c'est Lucius qui a le plus besoin de lui. Graeme va s'occuper de lui. De tous les deux. Nous les verrons plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, tu réfléchis trop. Tu as besoin d'une diversion. Rappelle-toi, je suis là et tu es là, aucun d'entre nous ne va partir » dit Amrys en offrant la proximité de son corps pour réconforter son amant humain. Il fut ravi de voir que Snape abandonnait et qu'inconsciemment il se laissait aller dans le contact. C'était un comportement peu habituel, mais plein de dignité du point de vue d'Amrys, il soumettait son corps sans retenue. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile pour lui, Amrys le savait. Il ne le ferait pas pour d'autres. Son amant était un homme fier.

Il avait pris comme une grande aubaine la façon dont Severus réagissait à son contact. Amrys ne se soumettait pas, sauf à son roi, il n'en avait pas le désir. Il n'y avait que devant Lucius qu'il s'agenouillait volontairement. Au début, à cause de sa forte personnalité, le professeur de Poudlard lui semblait hors de portée. C'était aussi un homme qui ne voulait pas plier ou se soumettre. Il était sur de lui, inflexible, ferme et responsable. Mais l'attirance entre lui et l'humain ne voulait pas disparaître. Amrys avait pris l'opportunité de se rapprocher dés qu'elle s'était présentée. Il n'avait pas été déçu. La simple pensée de son corps mince, mais fort, sous lui suffisait à l'amener au comble de l'excitation. Il serra l'homme plus fort.

« Oui. Et bien, je pensais simplement que c'était le bon moment » répondit le Maitre des Potions avec une dignité tranquille. Ho. Cette merveilleuse voix profonde et douce comme du velours. Amrys se retint de frissonner. Il voulait…

« Tu es un homme au cœur tendre, Severus. Ne change surtout pas » murmura Amrys, le second du clan, en pressant l'homme contre le mur devant lequel ils passaient. Quelques pas rapides et stratégiques et ils seraient dans l'une des nombreuses alcôves. Il passa une main sous la chemise blanche froissée et sentit la douce peau du ventre mince de l'homme sous sa paume. Chaud, doux, la peau tressautait sous sa caresse et Amrys fut parfaitement conscient du frisson qui les traversa tous les deux.

Il prit la bouche de l'homme rapidement et durement, leurs langues s'affrontaient, il tenait fermement les poignets de l'homme contre le mur, puis il les prit dans une seule main en les ramenant derrière le dos de l'homme. Il aimait ça. Lorsqu'il tenait l'homme aux cheveux noirs ainsi… Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que Severus gémisse dans sa bouche. Il avala ce son. La vibration, contre sa bouche sensible, le conduisait à renforcer sa domination.

Il mordit la peau pale de la gorge de l'homme, la suça, il le marqua d'un suçon et de ses dents, terriblement conscient de la montée du sang sous ses dents, il voulait sentir cette chaleur dans sa bouche, il descendit le long de la gorge. Il voulait goûter le sang qui coulait dans les veines de son amant. Tremblant, il se recula en prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il essayait de prendre un peu de la distance dont il avait besoin pour ne pas s'abandonner au désir du sang et boire.

Le Dès du clan se contenta, pour se contenir, de donner de grands coups de langue sur l'oreille de l'homme qu'il tenait captif, en mordillant, sans aller jusqu'au sang bouillonnant pour regagner du contrôle. Ha ! Mais c'était bon d'enfouir son nez dans les cheveux noirs, de sentir l'odeur d'herbes et de légère transpiration et derrière ça, celle d'une excitation grandissante, de phéromones brulants. La promesse de sexe.

Amrys déposa l'homme plus petit sur les fourrures empilées, formant un grand banc. Il l'aplatit et l'immobilisa de son corps puis déchiqueta ses vêtements d'une griffe volontaire. Severus sentit ses vêtements lâcher sous l'assaut du doigt armé d'une griffe tranchante, il entendit le tissu se déchirer et sentit l'air frais sur sa peau brulante. Amrys repoussa les morceaux de tissus déchirés puis il utilisa ses crocs pour arracher la chemise, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des lambeaux.

Severus, même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis peu, savait ce que voulait son amant. Il leva les jambes et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, il cambra son corps sans défense et disponible pour qu'Amrys satisfasse tous ses désirs. Amrys grogna en se rapprochant, il se glissa sur le magnifique ventre offert de Severus. Il le lécha appréciant le ventre plat, la douceur de la peau, les quelques poils qui avaient le goût de transpiration et de désir. Il mordit la chair, l'aspira dans sa bouche, la suça, pendant que Snape se tortillait et laissait sortir un sifflement proche de la douleur.

« J'ai besoin de toi » dit Amrys en relevant la tête. Ses yeux étaient sombres et brulants.

« Oui. Tout ce que tu veux ». Snape reconnaissait difficilement sa voix rendue rauque par la passion. Son érection était douloureuse, le bout de son sexe était pressé sur la gorge du léopard-garou. Amrys souriait, dangereux, affamé. Il frotta sa joue contre l'excitation de Snape, sans lâcher ses yeux enfiévrés. Il se frotta à nouveau, plus lentement, en laissant son souffle effleurer le sommet du sexe dans une vague de chaleur. Snape gémissait en remontant ses hanches et en bougeant convulsivement ses jambes.

Amrys sourit et lécha ses lèvres sensuelles, il sortit sa langue de la bouche tentatrice en le touchant presque, Snape gémit, tremblant et avide. Amrys égratigna gentiment la hampe dressée de ses dents, il referma ses lèvres sur l'emplacement de sa presque morsure puis lécha et suça, en montant et descendant le long de la colonne dure. Snape vit des étincelles et l'autre homme l'avala. Il fit un mouvement de bas en haut, se retirant pour lécher et embrasser la douce hampe ivoire. Snape gémissait et le sang battait à ses oreilles.

La langue du léopard-garou s'enfouit dans le creux entre le pénis et la cuisse, traversant les poils soyeux, pour lécher et remonter vers les testicules en supportant leur délicieuse charge. Il ouvrit sa bouche, remplie de crocs à moitié-humains, et prit avec beaucoup de précautions les boules à l'intérieur. Snape ne put maintenir sa tête droite plus longtemps. Il la jeta en arrière et libéra ses mains, de l'une il ouvrit ses cuisses plus largement aux attentions d'Amrys et il plongea l'autre dans la chevelure blonde, enfermant des mèches soyeuses dans son poing.

La salive coulait sur ses testicules. Elles étaient roulées dans la caverne chaude, lavées jusqu'à ce qu'il soit frissonnant et tremblant. Son érection battait contre la tête blonde bouclée de son amant, lancinante, effrayée d'atteindre la libération de cette façon, sans être touchée. Il luttait, l'orgasme le menaçait, sa peau picotait d'une myriade de sensations et Amrys le sentant délaissa les boules luisantes.

Mais, au lieu de remonter, Amrys continua à descendre. Severus brulait sous cette langue douce et insistante sur son endroit le plus intime. Il commença à se tordre. Il prit une grande inspiration, totalement incrédule, attendant de voir… Oui. Amrys le léchait, là. Sa langue ne connaissait aucune limite, aucune honte. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur avant que Snape n'ait le temps de décider si c'était horrible, ou… Ho ! Définitivement, ho, m...e...r...v...e...i...l...l...e...u...x. Si humide, si glissant, chaud, s'enfonçant profondément, tournant en lui, si agile. Seigneur. Severus gémit. Ses hanches bougeaient, au-delà de l'orgasme, le relâchement entrait en collision avec le feu passionné qui le consumait sans trouver la libération. Ça montait et montait, la langue dansait, caressait, bougeait, lentement, promesse torturante d'une perte de conscience imminente.

Il n'avait jamais connu dans toute sa vie aventureuse, dans toute sa large expérience, une personne faisant ça pour lui. Il lui en était très reconnaissant. La chaude respiration d'Amrys, sa langue musclée qui entrait et sortait de lui, un mini pénis qui le pénétrait, cherchant chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses pour les caresser de sa salive salée. Il mordillait les bords de son entrée, suçant jusqu'à ce que Severus devienne fou, qu'il n'ait plus le choix, que son corps tremble et que sa respiration devienne un murmure rauque. Puis, juste à la limite de la jouissance, la langue se retira, laissant Severus sans voix, suppliant avec ses gémissements haletants, son corps tremblant, effondré, voulant…

Des longs doigts se glissèrent en lui, le remplissant, l'étirant, le tenant au bord de la jouissance, Seigneur ! Ils bougeaient à l'intérieur de lui, le dilataient doucement. Les pouces caressaient son entrées étirée, pressaient ses boules sensibles, il laissa échapper un cri choqué. Les longs doigts fins se recourbaient, s'agitaient, cherchaient et appuyèrent juste sur sa prostate, envoyant des étincelles dans tout son corps, il brulait, il criait sous l'orgasme qui déferlait sur lui, le brulait, le dévastait, le soulevait et le laissait sans force. Son érection tressautait follement comme prise d'une vie propre et il se laissa totalement submerger par sa libération. Il tremblait, son fluide jaillissait et il n'avait plus aucune force, ses jambes sans vie glissèrent sur les flancs d'Amrys, écartées, tremblantes, un talon s'accrocha à la hanche dorée de son magnifique amant.

Puis Amrys se glissa en lui, son énorme érection ranima les restes de l'orgasme qui le traversait toujours faiblement. Severus déglutit pour chasser la sécheresse dans sa bouche, il réussit à gémir joyeusement. Il avait la tête qui tournait, le corps relâché, détendu, repu mais prêt pour la hampe qui demandait l'entrée. Il fut pénétré avec une lente autorité, une possession qui ne pouvait être ignorée. Il était sien, complètement, plus seulement lui mais partie de l'homme qui bougeait à l'intérieur de lui, dont la hampe le pénétrait profondément, qui était à sa place. Il devait être là, il ne pouvait être ailleurs qu'à l'intérieur de lui. Le premier coup fut profond et frappa le point à étincelles à l'intérieur de lui, le deuxième fut encore plus profond, le troisième l'obligea à rejeter la tête en arrière et il devint chaud, frissonnant, éjaculant à nouveau sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'il ne s'était pas remis de son premier orgasme. Celui-là était différent, plus fort, plus grand et rempli d'émotion, il le traversait, le remplissait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit submergé sans aucun effort, un cadeau passionné du corps qui le remplissait, le chevauchait, lui donnait du plaisir et qui possédait son âme. Ils étaient étendus tous les deux vidés, respirant au même rythme, leurs cœurs synchronisés, ruisselants de sueur, enlacés et complètement épuisés.

Des pas résonnèrent à l'entrée de l'alcôve, Amrys leva la tête et regarda l'homme qui se tenait là. Un grand-père dans une robe assez tape-à-l'œil pour bruler la cornée. Juste celui qui n'était absolument pas voulu ici et maintenant. Il montra les dents sans conviction, il ne sentait aucun danger, aucune menace, seulement un méchant amusement de la personne aux cheveux gris.

« Et bien, Severus » dit Dumbledore en croisant avec contentement les bras sur son ventre. « Il est facile de comprendre ce qui a pu te distraire ».

Severus Snape réagit comme s'il avait été piqué par un aiguillon. Il se releva brusquement pour être à moitié assis, nu, sauf à l'endroit entre ses jambes où se tenait Amrys, toujours enfoui en lui. Il piqua un fard monumental.

« Est-ce que j'arrive à un mauvais moment ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire gentiment vicieux, ses yeux pétillaient d'innocence. Il n'était pas assez fou, même dans son amusement, pour s'approcher de la bête qui avait été en rut avec son professeur de Potions.

Amrys essaya de grogner mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, il dut se contenter d'un doux soupir, « grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ? » qui se transforma rapidement en un ronronnement de satiété. Aussi longtemps que le Directeur garderait ses distances, Amrys était bien résolu à le laisser attendre. Et attendre. Et attendre…

**À suivre**


	85. Chapter 85

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **85** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici après un long moment la suite de cette superbe histoire

On approche de plus en plus de la fin, que nous réserve encore l'auteur ?

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

Note de l'auteur : Si vous n'aimez pas voir Dumby sous un mauvais jour… Il est préférable de ne pas lire plus loin…

**Chapitre 85**

Dumbledore s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil pendant qu'un chaton apportait un pot de thé bouillant. Il ne reconnaissait pas le jeune mâle, ce n'était pas un étudiant de Poudlard, pourtant il était manifestement assez vieux. C'était sans doute un pur lycanthrope, sans aucun sang de sorcier. Le directeur se retint de renifler dédaigneusement. Le mince jeune homme posa le pot près du Directeur en évitant de s'approcher plus près que de besoin et partit chercher la crème et le miel. Dumbledore le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur son fessier ferme et arrondi. Et bien, peut-être que finalement cette petite bête n'était pas totalement nulle.

Les pots de miel et de crème furent installés près de sa tasse. Une assiette bien remplie de biscuits pour le thé était déjà à portée de main. Dumbledore poussa un soupir de contentement, il avait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Il aimait les douceurs, ses yeux se portèrent sur les fesses qui s'éloignaient rapidement et le jeune qui y était attaché. Toutes sortes de douceurs. De choses délicieuses.

Une toux discrète attira son attention sur les deux hommes présents dans la pièce. Le Directeur cligna des yeux en se forçant à oublier le garçon et à se concentrer sur les négociations difficiles qu'il était bien décidé à tourner à son avantage.

Les yeux du lycanthrope blond étaient à moitié fermés, brillants, désapprobateurs. Dumbledore se retint de renifler avec dédain, comme si l'homme ne profitait pas lui-même des fruits de cette exotique culture bestiale. Ils n'avaient aucunes mœurs en matière de sexe, aucune retenue. Il venait d'attraper l'homme en train de sauter Severus en public, par Merlin, et il y avait profusion d'histoires sur des orgies sauvages… Maintenant, la créature-garou agissait comme si Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû regarder le garçon de cette façon. Comme si, un sorcier de sang pur d'une respectable famille n'avait pas le droit de regarder ce séduisant petit tentateur…

Amrys se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Ses poils voulaient se dresser. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais chez cet homme qui sirotait délicatement son thé dans le fauteuil voisin en attendant de conclure ses affaires. Amrys avait envie de le jeter dehors ou, tout au moins, de frotter son visage sur le plancher pour effacer son sourire satisfait. La façon dont il avait regardé Stephan… Amrys grogna sourdement. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé ce regard. Dumbledore fit semblant de ne rien entendre.

Severus Snape était rhabillé, couvert de la tête aux pieds, et avait fait sa toilette. Son visage était de marbre. Il n'avait fait aucune mention de la position dans laquelle il avait été découvert avec Amrys, pas même lorsque le vieux sorcier avait essayé de plaisanter à ce sujet. Severus savait que ce n'était pas une tentative sincère pour les rapprocher mais plutôt une manière de prendre l'avantage sur lui. Il voulait se moquer de lui. Le mettre en position d'infériorité. Snape n'avait pas travaillé si longtemps avec le vieux sorcier sans connaître ses trucs favoris.

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? » demanda Amrys de manière calme et imperturbable. Il n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde dérangé d'avoir été surpris nu et en flagrant délit. Il avait pris tout son temps pour s'habiller et n'avait pas pris la peine de nettoyer la semence de son amant sur sa peau. Il en aimait l'odeur. Il appréciait Severus. Il aimait le sexe. Il aimait être un des dirigeants du clan. Et c'était sa maison. Il avait tous les droits de faire l'amour à son homme. Si d'autres insistaient pour violer son intimité, ils avaient toutes les chances d'en prendre plein la vue et il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser pour ça. Il allait encore moins les autoriser à le faire se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Je suis venu voir Lucius. Nous nous étions déjà rencontrés pour discuter du retour des étudiants du clan à Poudlard ». Dumbledore fit une pause pour boire une gorgée de son thé très sucré. C'était terriblement dommage qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver une raison de rappeler le délicieux jeune homme pour un autre petit coup d'œil. « Je suis aussi préoccupé par le temps que le professeur de potions de Poudlard passe dans cette maison, loin de ses classes et de sa maison. Il est à la tête de la maison Serpentard. Il devrait s'occuper de certains de ses devoirs ». Le vieil homme ajouta une généreuse portion de miel à sa boisson refroidie. La cuillère cliqueta lorsqu'il la tourna dans la tasse qu'il porta à sa bouche. L'homme à qui était adressées ses remarques ne broncha pas, qu'il soit maudit. Dumbledore sentait ses doigts le démanger pour un bonbon au chocolat ou au citron.

« Je vous écoute » dit Amrys avec courtoisie. Dumbledore but une gorgée en levant les sourcils. Le thé était merveilleux, rien à redire, le miel merveilleusement riche, la crème parfaitement fraiche. Zut. Même les biscuits croustillants étaient sublimes.

« J'avais pensé rencontrer le roi, Lucius. Continuer notre précédente discussion » argumenta Dumbledore d'une voix doucereuse en offrant son sourire de grand-père bienveillant. Amrys secoua la tête sans montrer aucun regret.

« Il ne peut pas actuellement s'entretenir avec vous. Il est occupé avec des affaires du clan. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez revenir plus tard lorsqu'il lui sera possible de vous recevoir. Ou… Vous pouvez parler avec moi, maintenant ». Amrys caressa de sa jambe celle vêtue de noir du professeur humain. Snape se tendit sous l'effet de cette intimité inattendue face à son supérieur, mais il ne se retira pas. Nerveux, pensa Amrys. Et ce n'était pas étonnant avec ce directeur sournois qui souriait et minaudait sciemment devant lui.

Dumbledore parut réfléchir un instant puis il hocha la tête en signe de défaite. « L'école est désormais sécurisée pour le retour de tous les étudiants, y compris les lycanthropes. Leur absence engendre de plus en plus de questions, spécialement à la lumière des rumeurs sur qui a attaqué et tué les enfants.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils comme s'il voyait quelque chose de malhonnête chez le second du clan, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Amrys ne remplisse pas son devoir, qu'il ne soit pas capable de comprendre ce que la situation exigeait. Amrys releva un coin de sa bouche, insensible à l'intention de le faire culpabiliser. Il était familier avec cette technique, les rois aimaient l'utiliser, Amrys avait grandi en apprenant à ne pas répondre à cette subtile pression. Il ne s'autorisait pas à être manipulé par ceux qui voulaient le commander et l'utiliser.

« C'est l'un de vos professeur qui a tué les étudiants. Pas l'un des nôtres » intervint Amrys d'une voix contenue en rappelant au sorcier les vraies circonstances et pas celles de la rumeur. « Vous avez surement informé les parents que nous n'étions pas à blâmer ? Et de qui l'était réellement ».

Dumbledore toussota, prit une autre gorgée de thé. Il évitait le regard du second. Il choisit un autre biscuit. Le grignota.

« Ha. C'est ainsi » dit Amrys en hochant la tête. « Vous n'avez dit à personne que ce n'était pas notre faute. Vous les avez laissé croire que nous étions responsables ». Il pouvait imaginer l'homme hochant la tête avec une sage compassion et laissant les mensonges courir.

« Et bien, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à laisser savoir que le coupable était un des professeurs de l'école » insista Dumbledore en relevant le menton avec défi. « Les dommages pour Poudlard auraient été immenses. L'école aurait été ruinée. En plus, les autres professeurs sont totalement innocents »

« Alors c'est acceptable de les laisser avec l'impression que c'est un lycanthrope le responsable ? ». Amrys était éberlué par cette duplicité délibérée. Une fois de plus, ses poils voulaient sortir, ainsi que ses crocs. « Alors pourquoi ne serait-ce qu'envisager le retour de personnes aussi abominables dans votre école ? Et comment les protégerez-vous de toute blessure une fois qu'ils seront de retour ? »

« Il y a eu des inquiétudes… Les autres parents ne sont pas certains que l'école est sure… Depuis que les familles de lycanthropes n'ont pas ramenés leurs enfants. Le retour des enfants du clan serait un premier pas vers un retour à la normale ». Dumbledore semblait réfléchir à ses prochains mots. Finalement, il dit, « Beaucoup ont refusé que leurs enfants reviennent à l'école jusqu'à ce que le retour des enfants de familles-garou prouve qu'elle est sure. Ils croient qu'une autre attaque est imminente ou alors les lycanthropes seraient de retour à l'école. Vous pouvez surement comprendre que les lycanthropes ont l'obligation de revenir immédiatement ».

« C'est vous qui avez créé ce dilemme » dit Amrys dédaigneusement. « Si vous aviez annoncé qui était responsable, et qu'elle était morte, alors il n'y aurait pas eu une telle inquiétude. A la place, vous laissez la rumeur nous déclarer coupable. Nous, qui sommes absolument innocents dans toute cette affaire. Comme on fait son lit, on se couche ».

« Vous ne voulez surement pas abandonner les enfants de cette façon ». Le vieux sorcier adoptait un ton conciliant. « Ils ont besoin de l'école, de l'apprentissage et de l'entrainement que nous leur fournissons. Si vos enfants reviennent, il n'y aura aucune raison que tout cela continue. La peur disparaitra. Les rumeurs s'éteindront ».

« Pas toutes les rumeurs. Vous allez laisser persister la rumeur sur la responsabilité des lycanthropes » souligna Amrys. « Et ce n'est pas acceptable ».

« C'est le scénario le moins dommageable… La réputation de Poudlard sera protégée. Et nous savons tous les deux que rien ne pourra jamais être prouvé contre Lucius ». Dumbledore essayait de l'amadouer alors que ses yeux bleus brillaient durement.

« Non. Si vous voulez que nos enfants reviennent, vous devez dire la vérité. Je n'en enverrai aucun à Poudlard en prenant le risque que quelqu'un pense qu'il doit se venger. Nos enfants, notre clan et notre espèce sont innocents. C'était une sorcière humaine qui était la responsable. Et une autre sorcière l'a aidée. Aucun changeur de forme n'était coupable. Vous avez tort de laisser qui que ce soit croire que nous avons une responsabilité dans les attaques et les morts ».

« La réputation de Poudlard sera ruinée. Peut-être de manière irréparable » se plaignit Dumbledore. « L'école va souffrir… »

« La vérité est la vérité. Les mensonges ne sont pas un bon moyen de traiter cette crise, sorcier » insista Amrys en retroussant ses lèvres.

« Le Ministère de la Magie est choqué et scandalisé que nos procédure de contrôle n'aient pas détectée l'instabilité du professeur Trewlaney… Ils souhaitent nous placer trois ans sous probation. Ce fait, couplé à la révélation d'une telle information au public… Poudlard sera détruite. Aucune famille sorcière se respectant ne voudra nous envoyer ses enfants ». Dumbledore frissonna. Il devra prendre ses responsabilités et démissionner. Etre publiquement humilié.

« Le Ministère n'est pas mon problème. Nous sommes un peuple à part. Une nation souveraine. Le Ministère ne peut nous obliger à rien »

« Mais vous avez besoin de nous. De l'enseignement que nous donnons aux enfants, y compris les vôtres » insista Dumbledore.

« Annoncez que Trelawney est responsable. Alors nous renverrons nos enfants ». Amrys restait ferme. L'école était une aide et il fallait en tenir compte, mais les lycanthropes n'accepteront jamais d'être des boucs émissaires. Injustement blâmés et vilipendés.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose de plus que je peux vous offrir. Ou à votre… amant » murmura Dumbledore en prenant le ton doucereux d'un conspirateur.

Il fallut un moment à Amrys pour réagir. Il bailla. Ses dents, qui perdaient leur forme humaine, s'allongèrent jusqu'à devenir des crocs incroyablement tranchants avant la fin du bâillement. Ses crocs brillaient. Il lécha paresseusement une canine, puis l'autre. Permettant au sorcier de contempler pendant un long moment ces pointes mortelles. Amrys cligna des yeux en se tournant vers l'homme assis à coté de lui.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord pour être utilisé comme un pion dans cette histoire, Albus » dit Snape en colère d'une voix glaciale. Son expression était orageuse. « C'est simplement déraisonnable ».

« Mais toi, entre tous, tu peux voir les avantages… » Affirma le Directeur avec entêtement.

« Non. Merci ». Snape s'assit avec raideur. Amrys attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que son compagnon ait dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire.

« Je n'autoriserai pas nos étudiants à revenir jusqu'à ce que vous ayez clairement établi que les lycanthropes ne sont pas à blâmer pour ces évènements » dit-il tranquillement.

« Peut-être Lucius… » Commença Dumbledore. Amrys secoua la tête.

« Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde à ce sujet » répondit Amrys. « Vous allez perdre votre temps ».

« Très bien. Je pourrai faire passer le message qu'une sorcière dévoyée était la responsable. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour révéler son nom ou sa position. Est-ce acceptable ? » Dit Dumbledore entre ses dents. Il était furieux, ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait imaginé le déroulement de cette conversation.

« Oui, si c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire. J'aurais préféré l'entière vérité. Mais si, vous n'êtes pas d'accord pour dire toute la vérité, je ne peux pas faire plus que votre conscience. Les enfants reviendront une fois que nous aurons entendu que vous avez libéré notre peuple de toute responsabilité. Aucun doute ne doit subsister. Aucune possibilité de mauvaise interprétation ». Amrys laissa un regard lourd de sens peser sur le vieil homme.

« Évidemment » ronchonna Dumbledore. Il fusilla du regard son collègue et le léopard-garou. Puis il fit demi-tour pour partir.

« Ho, Directeur ? » le rappela Amrys, toujours allongé confortablement. Sa voix était plus grave, sinistre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». dit hargneusement Dumbledore en se retournant vers l'homme. Il avait les sourcils froncés, le regard menaçant, son mécontentement ne faisait aucun doute. Il grinça des dents. Il devra travailler dur pour sauver sa réputation.

« Vous seriez bien avisé de ne pas approcher nos jeunes d'une manière qui pourrait prêter à confusion. Nous défendrons nos novices. Et… ». Il s'arrêta pour regarder le visage de Dumbledore se tordre de fureur et d'indignation.

« Votre invitation est annulée ». Amrys sourit à l'immédiat retro-transplanage qui parcourut le sorcier en le prenant par surprise. Son image se tordit, s'étira et pfffttt ! Il était parti, un étonnement absolu s'était affiché sur son visage hurlant.

Amrys s'assit avec une dignité tranquille et suivit la disparition en regardant sur le coté avec prudence pour voir la réaction de Snape.

De pierre. Désapprobateur. Amrys déglutit.

Puis les yeux de Snape rencontrèrent les siens. Le visage strict se fissura. L'effrayant Maitre des potions, Directeur des Serpentards, enseignant en défense contre les forces du mal, craqua et s'effondra en riant comme un fou.

**À suivre**


	86. Chapter 86

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **80** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Désolé de se long silence mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes qui m'ont empêché de m'occuper de Paradise. Normalement tout es redevenu à la presque normal. Et j'ai peu être même trouvé, une bêta traductrice qui nous manqué pour pouvoir continué de mettre sur le site une de nos fic.

Qui d'ailleurs a plein de chapitres traduit mais qui malheureusement ne sont pas bêta traduit.

Elle aussi, normalement, pourra de nouveau être mise prochainement sur le site.

Très bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews et désolé encore pour ce silence.(Onarluca)

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 86**

Lucius était étendu, la tête sur les genoux de Graeme. Le léopard-garou aux cheveux cuivrés passait ses doigts dans les longues mèches blondes de son roi. Amrys s'assit au bout du lit en croisant les jambes. Sa hanche frôlait les jambes de Lucius. Snape était resté avec Draco pour veiller sur la mère et ses nouveaux nés. Harry avait été persuadé de l'accompagner, même si ça n'avait pas été très difficile de le convaincre. Il avait hâte de voir les enfants. Par bonheur, Mantheer et Yaji le considérait assez proche pour toucher les bébés, sinon l'Élu aurait été très désappointé.

Graeme avait des doutes, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il n'avait pas été plus loin que le seuil de la porte de la chambre de Draco avant d'être menacé par les grands léopards-garous. Ils étaient féroces dans la protection de leur compagnon et de sa progéniture. En dépit de la paternité d'Amrys, Draco était sans aucun doute le compagnon de ses gardiens. Il fallait juste du temps pour qu'ils consomment leur union.

Seuls Severus et Amrys étaient autorisés à approcher Draco et ses bébés. Même Kaithas avait été refoulé lorsqu'il était venu à la demande de Draco pour vérifier que les enfants n'étaient pas résistants à la lycanthropie. Tanith avait engendré une cacophonie de grognements de protestation lorsqu'elle était venue présenter ses respects. Elle s'était retirée gracieusement, sans colère. Elle était, pensa Graeme, une femme très avisée.

Snape avait tendance à entrer dans la nurserie sans prévenir, et il n'avait jamais été défié par les léopards gardiens, il était complètement accepté par Mantheer et Yaji comme appartenant au monde des héritiers et nécessaire à leur bien-être. Amrys était beaucoup plus prudent, il rampait sur le ventre, et attendait que les deux autres le reniflent et le laissent entrer avec leur accord. Graeme ne pouvait qu'admirer le cran du sorcier humain. Avec des couilles comme ça, l'homme pourrait être un excellent léopard, capable de faire face aux gardiens sans plus qu'un frisson d'inconfort. Si Amrys demandait un jour la permission de le transformer, Graeme accepterait son choix. Si Amrys n'y pensait pas, Graeme avait l'intention de lui suggérer. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Amrys, qui avait toujours aimé des léopards garous et jamais un sorcier ou un simple humain, ait finalement choisi cet homme comme son seul amant humain. Et, à moins que Graeme soit vraiment moins observateur qu'il ne le pensait, comme son futur compagnon.

« Ainsi Dumbledore ne va pas se confesser » dit Lucius en se reposant sous les caresses apaisantes de son Tres. Il bougea sa joue pour la frotter contre la cuisse de Graeme. Il n'était pas surpris que le rusé vieillard ne veuille pas se faire blâmer pour un de ses professeurs, une femme dont il avait la responsabilité et qui s'était transformée en tueuse forcenée.

« Non. À aucun prix, je dirais. Il va protéger ses intérêts même aux dépens de tous les lycanthropes » affirma Amrys. « J'ai autorisé les étudiants à retourner à leurs études s'il affirmait au reste du monde sorcier que nous n'avons rien à voir avec ces meurtres. S'il échoue à rendre les choses sans équivoques, il prend le risque que nos chatons soient trop grands pour retourner à Poudlard ».

« On pourrait soutenir que nous avons une part de responsabilité dans les évènements qui se sont produits. Nous aurions du suspecter Androméda et la surveiller plus étroitement ». Lucius soupira. « J'aurais pu, au moins, réaliser que sa folie augmentait. Elle avait été frustrée pendant si longtemps que ça l'a conduit au-delà du seuil de la folie. J'aurais du réaliser qu'elle prendrait des mesures aussi drastiques. J'aurais du le voir et l'arrêter ».

« Sa folie était bien cachée. Nous l'avons surveillé autant que nous le pouvions. Il n'y avait aucun signe montrant qu'elle avait demandé l'aide de la sorcière folle. Une femme qui aurait du être à Azkaban si Dumbledore l'avait correctement surveillée » insista Graeme avec chaleur. « En plus, tu m'avais chargé de son élimination. Je suis arrivé trop tard. J'aurais du quitter le manoir et ne pas revenir avant de l'avoir trouvée. J'aurais du la tuer lorsqu'elle avait été capturée par le peuple de Tambyn. Ne pas l'autoriser à vivre et à s'enfuir ».

« Nous leur avons fait confiance pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, nous pensions qu'elle était bien gardée. Trelawney l'a délivrée. Nous ne pouvions pas le prévoir » dit Lucius en fondant sous les caresses réunies de ses deux codirigeants. Amrys avait posé les pieds de son roi sur ses genoux et les massait de ses fortes mains. Lucius retint à peine un gémissement alors qu'il reprenait le fil de ses pensées.

« Dumbledore pourrait développer les mêmes arguments, dire que nous n'avons pas assez surveillé Androméda et être ainsi la cause de cette tragédie. Sybil Trelawney était un professeur, elle n'avait montré aucun signe de folie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » dit Lucius en appréciant la caresse rythmée de la main sur sa tête et des doigts qui passaient légèrement dans ses cheveux épais. Son troisième avait toujours été celui qui se faisait un devoir de réconforter son roi. Amrys le rejoignant était un bonus inhabituel. Le second sentait que le roi avait besoin d'un réconfort spécial et il répondait à son attente.

Amrys et Lucius, proches comme ils l'étaient, étaient moins susceptibles de s'offrir réciproquement un réconfort physique ou sexuel. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis des années maintenant. Ils étaient inséparables, au point que Lucius pensait qu'Amrys, même s'il l'appelait son second, avait un rang égal au sien, qu'il était un prolongement de lui-même, bien au-delà du fait de diriger comme second du roi. Amrys faisait beaucoup d'effort pour assurer au roi qu'il était le second et qu'il lui était subordonné, mais Lucius, surtout depuis qu'Amrys était le Sire, pensait que cela ne reflétait pas tout à fait la vérité.

La loyauté que montrait Amrys au clan et à Lucius ne pouvait pas être mise en doute. Il était un mur de force qui protégeait les arrières du roi. Et Graeme, celui qui suivait les lois à la lettre, celui qui les faisait respecter, qui assumait le rôle de gardien des lois du clan, était aussi celui qui caressait, calmait et aimait pour chasser les blessures par ses caresses et occasionnellement avec le don de sa soumission, de son corps et de sexe. Lucius acceptait et aimait ce rôle tenu par son troisième. Il était rare qu'un roi soit aussi béni avec deux personnes qui gouvernaient à ses cotés avec honneur, loyauté et autant d'amour.

Il n'y avait aucune compétition entre eux. Aucune interrogation sur la place qui leur revenait de droit. Lucius avait partagé son Élu, son aimé, avec le Très. Et Graeme avait accepté, aussi bien qu'il s'était soumis juste au moment où Lucius en avait besoin. Ça avait été presqu'injuste de forcer sa décision, de forcer Graeme à reconnaître leurs positions, leurs rangs, mais Lucius l'avait demandé. Alors, Graeme l'avait fait de bon cœur, réaffirmant que Lucius était son dominant et son roi, qu'il lui appartenait, il avait sa loyauté, il avait tout de lui. Lucius frotta son visage dans la paume de Graeme, ressentant le frisson de reconnaissance qui parcourait le corps de son troisième.

« Il aurait du sentir sa magie, lorsqu'elle l'a utilisée si près de lui. Il est le Directeur, il aurait du être conscient des sorts lancés à Poudlard. Il n'est pas un faible sorcier. Il a été paresseux en ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier les protections » dit Graeme fermement. Il passa un doigt sur le sourcil parfaitement tracé fit courir son pouce le long de la courbe de l'oreille de son roi. Il y eut un long moment de silence puis Amrys parla à voix basse dans le calme qui régnait.

« Te sens-tu bien, mon roi ? » demanda Amrys. Il massait les chevilles du roi pour le détendre et remontait le long des mollets. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit récompensé par un soupir de félicité.

« Je suis aussi bien que possible. J'ai mal pour mon marqué. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il partait avec les Weasleys. Que ce n'était pas une punition. Que c'était parce que c'était le mieux pour lui, pour eux et pour le clan. Il ne m'a pas cru ». La voix de Lucius était remplie du souvenir de la douleur de son marqué.

« Il a obéi » dit Graeme avec satisfaction. « Il a fait ce que son roi lui demandait. C'est la manière d'agir d'un honorable léopard. Il deviendra un homme bon et fort. Tu as fait le bon choix pour lui ».

« Abandonner ton marqué était un acte désintéressé. C'est ce que j'attendais de toi, tu es un grand roi, Lucius Malfoy, et je suis honoré de te suivre » ajouta Amrys. Il savait à quel point le fait d'abandonner le chaton avait été difficile.

« Diriger à mes cotés, avec moi » fut la réponse de Lucius, il leva son bras puissant pour attraper la main d'Amrys et la serrer. « Et je ne souhaitais pas l'abandonner. Je voulais le retenir des deux mains, plonger à l'intérieur de lui, mélanger nos corps pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Je n'étais pas noble en le laissant partir ».

« Si tu l'étais. Tu es le plus noble des rois. Je n'en voudrais aucun autre à ta place » dit Amrys avec une tranquille conviction.

« Harry était heureux d'en avoir un de moins pour lui voler ton attention. Cependant, à la cérémonie, il a vraiment réalisé ce que tu abandonnais et ça lui a brisé le cœur ». Graeme donnait tranquillement son avis. La réaction de l'Élu lui avait fait plaisir. Le garçon avait autant d'amour et de la compassion que de puissance à l'état brut. La puissance pouvait être développée par l'entrainement. La compassion qu'il avait montrée était bien plus rare et précieuse. Cela ne pouvait pas être enseigné.

« Il a une grande profondeur de sentiments, comme le doit mon Élu. Malgré toutes ses protestations, malgré tous les problèmes qu'il a eu à s'habituer à nous et à notre manière de vivre, je pense, qu'après tout, le garder était un bon choix. J'ai eu peur pendant un moment de ne pas avoir été avisé. Cela en dépit de mon amour pour lui, en dépit de l'attrait entre nous, qu'il aurait été plus intelligent d'en finir la première fois qu'il est venu à moi, avant que nous ne nous lions comme roi et Élu » murmura Lucius. « Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir, et je ne sais pas comment le soulager ».

« Je pense, mon roi, que de toute façon, le choix était déjà fait par le destin, que tu ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que ce que tu as fait. L'engagement a été créé au premier instant de votre rencontre. Kaithas a évoqué la force des liens entre vous, il n'en avait jamais rencontré d'aussi forts. Tu n'as jamais eu le choix, c'était écrit, ça devait être, cela fut créé par les mains des dieux » dit Amrys à son tour.

« Comme c'est romantique ! » dit Lucius en riant à moitié. « Dés le début, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait. Je suis vieux et intraitable. Il méritait l'amour des autres chatons, des plaisirs innocents, pas ce lien profond et effrayant avec lequel il doit vivre en permanence. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Je devais le posséder, le contrôler. Ce n'est pas ce que le premier amour d'un chaton devrait être ».

« Tu es d'abord un léopard-garou » le réprimanda gentiment Amrys. « Et cette relation est ce dont vous avez besoin tous les deux. Rien n'arrive sans épreuves. Rien de ce qui vaut le coup n'arrive simplement et sans conflit. C'est le pouvoir de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre qui rend les choses comme ça. Tu as besoin du feu et il a besoin de la flamme. Ensemble vous brulez jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le rôle du baume, alors il accepte et apaise la chaleur dans son corps. Il te garde sain d'esprit, mon roi. Les générations après la notre parleront de lui avec un profond respect. Ils sauront quel immense cadeau il t'a donné, ainsi qu'au clan. On a besoin de lui et on l'aime ». Amrys parlait doucement avec une grande assurance et une parfaite conviction.

Harry, derrière la porte se sentait mal. Il avait essayé de rester avec Draco et les bébés mais Yaji et Mantheer n'étaient pas d'accord. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur les deux minuscules et merveilleux enfants, mais après ce seul regard, pas même les prières de Draco en sa faveur n'avaient pu influencer les immenses gardiens. Ils avaient grogné et craché et Harry avait du partir à regret, il voulait être avec le roi s'il ne pouvait pas rester avec Draco et s'occuper de ses enfants.

Maintenant, il avait par inadvertance entendu ce qu'Amrys avait dit sur lui. Il pouvait à peine y croire, que le second ressente ça, qu'il pense ça à son sujet, qu'il croit ça sur lui, Harry Potter. Harry renifla.

Lucius releva la tête en entendant le minuscule bruit. Il fit un signe de tête à Graeme et le troisième quitta les fourrures pour aller silencieusement jusqu'au couloir. Il prit dans ses bras le chaton émotif et le ramena au roi. Lucius enlaça le petit corps aimé en le tenant fermement contre lui. Graeme se blottit derrière le garçon et Amrys compléta le groupe en se glissant derrière Lucius et en l'entourant de ses bras.

**À suivre**


	87. Chapter 87

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **87;** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Un gigantesque merci de toujours être aussi nombreux (euses) à nous suivre.

Bonne lecture

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 87**

Le lendemain, Draco demanda à quitter sa chambre. Il laissa les bébés à la garde de Snape avec quelques réticences, il aurait souhaité que Yaji et Mantheer les laissent sortir eux aussi. Il se promenait en respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais et vif du matin.

Mantheer le suivait de très près, en alerte, il scannait les alentours. Draco doutait que ce niveau de vigilance soit encore nécessaire, mais il était reconnaissant au gros chat de veiller sur lui. Bill Weasley avait grandement amélioré les protections, Draco avait pu voir les plans et les diagrammes. Il avait vraiment été impressionné. Même Dumbledore avait besoin d'une permission pour entrer dans le manoir. Une condition qui avait sans aucun doute irrité le vieil homme. Draco sourit. C'était vraiment payant d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que Bill pour répondre aux demandes du roi.

Il souriait. Il était vraiment heureux. Il croyait que rien ne pouvait être aussi bien qu'être l'héritier, qu'être un lycanthrope, mais les bébés étaient vraiment merveilleux et par bonheur beaucoup plus calmes que ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'enfants de cet âge. Il avait finalement récupéré. Avec Mantheer et Yaji qui étaient toujours prêts à bondir pour prendre soin des enfants, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour se remettre.

C'était un perpétuel étonnement de voir à quel point les jumeaux se ressemblaient et à quel point ils ressemblaient à leur père, le Sire. Leurs cheveux, étaient quasiment de la même couleur que les siens, même s'ils n'en avaient pas encore beaucoup. Leurs yeux fonçaient et perdaient cette couleur d'or pale qui avait rappelé à Draco la couleur des feuilles d'automne pour devenir un ambre foncé, changeant si rapidement que Draco était constamment surpris. Ils étaient éveillés, toujours conscients de leur entourage, ils regardaient autour d'eux et traquaient le moindre mouvement. Lorsqu'ils ne dormaient pas comme des bienheureux.

Les bébés semblaient aussi développer une forme d'attachement pour Severus Snape. Ils redressaient la tête dés qu'il venait pour les examiner. Enfin autant que des bébés aussi jeunes pouvaient dresser la tête. Draco ne voulait pas penser au moment où son professeur devrait partir pour retourner à Poudlard. Il aimait avoir le sorcier à proximité pour l'aider, et, pour être honnête avec lui-même, juste pour le plaisir de sa compagnie. En fait, il aimait Snape. La sensation de l'herbe humide sous ses pieds nus était saisissante. Il aimait être dehors, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, sur son visage. Il se promenait le long des pelouses bien entretenues. Mantheer fut instantanément à ses cotés, une main sur son épaule, et ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux sous les arbres. Mantheer faisait bouclier contre une improbable attaque, ou peut-être juste contre la chute de branches.

Harry manquait à Draco. Il sourit à cette idée. Qui aurait pu croire que Draco Malfoy finirait ami avec Harry Potter et rechercherait sa compagnie. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, la compétition entre les deux garçons n'avait jamais été joyeuse ou amicale. Draco ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

Mais ici, dans le manoir, parmi les membres du clan, les choses étaient différentes. Moins de colère, plus d'attention. Draco savait que personne ne se moquerait de lui parce qu'il appréciait l'autre garçon. Parce qu'il discutait avec lui, personne ne penserait qu'il était stupide d'être soucieux de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, de se demander s'il était heureux. L'école ne l'avait jamais rendu heureux, pas plus que Potter. Il y avait une constante anxiété latente, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux surveillés en permanence, les autres attendant juste une chance de les ridiculiser pour la moindre faiblesse.

Ici, pensa Draco, blotti contre Mantheer, c'était beaucoup mieux. S'il avait besoin d'un câlin, il en avait un. Il sourit lorsque Mantheer le souleva, sachant exactement ce que voulait Draco. Se promener dans les bras du grand homme. Etre enlacé. Sentir le jeu des muscles impressionnants contre son corps. Draco poussa un soupir de pur bonheur.

Bien sur, il n'avait pas encore sauté le pas, mais il avait pensé à comment ce serait lorsque cela se produirait. Il savait que ça arriverait. Il savait que sa vision du sexe avait fondamentalement changé. Il était probablement toujours hétérosexuel, ou le serait, s'il ne vivait pas avec le clan.

Le monde sorcier était plus orienté vers l'hétérosexualité, mais ici, personne ne couchait avec des femmes sans sanction. Les femmes étaient porteuses de vie et sacrées. Elles couchaient avec des hommes lorsqu'elles, les femmes, désiraient un enfant. Les hommes ne couchaient pas avec elles pour simplement apaiser leurs pulsions.

Draco n'avait jamais désiré un amant. Pas jusqu'à ces derniers temps. Même le plaisir que lui avait donné Amrys n'avait pas changé ses préférences. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'être accepté dans le clan, ou si c'était simplement l'opportunité donnée par la situation, mais il se retrouvait à envisager de prendre des hommes dans ses fourrures et à être excité par l'idée.

Bon, pas tout à fait. Pas n'importe quels hommes. Il pensait à Mantheer et Yaji. Il aimait les avoir à ses cotés et les toucher. Il avait détesté être éloigné d'eux lorsqu'il était parti à Poudlard. Il rentrait à la maison dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il passait du temps avec eux et ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ses raisons. Ils lui permettaient de se sentir en sécurité et aimé. Aucun de ses amis d'école n'a su ce qu'il ressentait à leur sujet. Il les gardait au plus profond de son cœur, loin de toute possibilité qu'on les ridiculise. Il n'aurait jamais pu tolérer des commentaires moqueurs de Crabbe et Goyle ou des autres Serpentards. Pas sur le clan et plus spécialement sur ses gardiens.

Sortir avec des filles, et coucher avec elles pendant ces deux dernières années, c'était une chose totalement séparée du clan et de sa vie ici. Il se demandait si ses sentiments pour Mantheer et Yaji étaient la raison qui l'avait empêché de faire des expériences avec d'autres garçons. Il semblerait que tous les autres l'aient fait. Il valait mieux faire un essai avec son meilleur pote que de risquer de se faire jeter par une fille, supposait Draco. Seulement, il n'avait jamais été rejeté. Il avait été bon et avait apprécié ses rencontres avec des Serpentardes, des Serdaigles et même une Gryffondor. Aucune Poufsouffle ne l'avait séduit mais là n'était pas la question.

Il s'était demandé, après la conception de ses enfants, comment cela aurait été d'avoir une histoire avec Harry lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Il avait essayé, sans succès, de trouver ça excitant. Harry était beau, intelligent et passionné. Oui. Mais il était trop jeune. C'est vrai que Draco aimait les filles de son âge. Mais les hommes. Il les préférait plus vieux, plus forts, puissants, intimidants. Des hommes grands, musclés. Il réalisa qu'il avait Mantheer et Yaji dans la peau. Ses goûts en matière d'hommes étaient déjà définis avant même qu'il ait réalisé avoir une telle inclinaison. Il se tortilla dans les bras de Mantheer et passa la main sur la fantastique proéminence des muscles de son biceps, il se pressa contre lui. Mantheer grogna et enfouit son nez dans sa gorge tout en continuant à garder un œil sur les alentours.

Ho Seigneur ! Que c'était bon ! Sentir le flux d'adrénaline que la caresse de l'homme envoyait dans tout son corps. Une source de richesses inexplorées. Il frissonnait et il sentit un incontestable tressaillement d'intérêt au niveau de l'entrejambe. Le premier depuis la naissance. Il ne s'y attendait pas, pas aussi tôt, mais c'était là, une faim brulante, un vide, le désir d'être rempli comme il en avait fait l'expérience une seule fois auparavant. Dommage que son corps ait perdu la forme hermaphrodite qu'il avait pris pour la naissance. Une expérience avec ce corps aurait été drôle. Mais connaissant Mantheer et Yaji, ils auraient refusé de prendre une femme dans leurs fourrures, même si c'était lui. Pas même avec un jeune homme doté d'organes féminins provisoires.

Maintenant qu'il était complètement masculin, il était peut-être temps. Il sentit une poussée de désir et d'intérêt. Les narines de Mantheer palpitaient, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et Draco sut que le léopard-garou avait capté ses phéromones. Il savait qu'il était excité. La grande main qui avait pris ses fesses en coupe en était la confirmation. Il ne le pelotait pas vraiment, ce n'était pas aussi grossier. Ils le traitaient tous les deux comme s'il était fait de verre. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, parce qu'il avait confiance en eux pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Ils étaient immenses, beaucoup plus grand que lui et plus larges qu'Amrys. Et Amrys l'avait effrayé.

Ce n'était pas le cas pour Mantheer et Yaji. Ils le toucheraient avec un profond respect, avec leurs grandes mains qui ne prodiguaient que gentillesse, douceur, chaleur, attention, chaleur, plaisir et amour. Lorsque le temps sera venu, Draco ne sera pas effrayé. Tout son être ne chantera que besoin et désir.

Il sourit en déposant un léger baiser sur le pouls qui battait dans le cou de Mantheer. C'était l'avenir. Il était heureux d'être la mère. Il était heureux avec ses enfants. Il allait les regarder grandir. Il allait les voir gouverner un jour. Il pouvait regarder le futur sans angoisse ni anxiété. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il pouvait dire ça. Il connaissait sa place dans le clan et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle lui soit retirée. Il s'était senti à la dérive lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il ne pourrait pas être transformé, qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir un lycanthrope. Maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il était la Mère.

Il espérait qu'Harry soit aussi heureux que lui. Il avait vu Potter brièvement la nuit dernière. Lorsqu'Harry avait essayé de voir les bébés. Yaji et Mantheer n'avaient pas été à l'aise. Toujours en mode protection maximale. Ils avaient chassé Harry. Ils allaient sans doute commencer à se relaxer un peu lorsque les jumeaux leur seront plus familiers et lorsque Draco se sentirait mieux. Bientôt, ils autoriseront d'autres visiteurs, cependant, ils resteront protecteurs, Draco n'en doutait pas un instant.

Draco espérait qu'Harry allait bien. Il avait entendu parler de la débâcle lorsque Troy avait été donné à Bill et Charlie. De la façon dont Harry avait pleuré, l'angoisse au cœur, en comprenant finalement que le roi ne prenait pas des amants de passage, que Lucius avait aimé l'autre chaton, et que le quitter si jeune, prématurément, était une source de grande douleur pour le roi.

Il souhaitait qu'Harry fasse l'expérience de quelque chose qui ne soit pas douloureux. Le clan avait essayé de l'aimer, mais Harry finissait toujours blessé. Draco pensait qu'ils auraient dû essayer plus fort. Harry était trop important pour le clan et pour lui-même pour qu'ils ne s'assurent pas qu'il était au courant à quel point ils étaient préoccupés par lui. En fait, il voulait faire quelque chose pour voir Harry heureux. Il pinça ses lèvres.

Les rois lycanthropes avaient accepté Tanith comme reine. Les femmes du clan étaient enchantées. Tout était super, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire comprendre à Harry que le clan connaissait sa place ? Bien sur, ils l'appelaient l'Élu, mais un garçon comme Harry, qui avait grandi avec une telle vie de famille, avait besoin de quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui ne pourrait pas être mis en doute.

Harry devrait avoir son propre mariage. Draco se tortilla dans les bras de Mantheer, pris d'une excitation soudaine et indéniable. C'était ça. Il allait offrir un mariage à Harry. Même si c'était juste au sein du clan, ça signifierait beaucoup pour l'autre jeune. Lorsqu'il verra Lucius à coté de lui en train de prononcer les paroles d'engagement, ça signifiera beaucoup. Un mariage confirmera les sentiments de son père pour son ami. Son meilleur ami. Draco pressa son visage souriant contre le cou de son gardien.

« Mani ? J'ai besoin de ton aide » dit Draco.

**À suivre**


	88. Chapter 88

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **80** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde !

Tout le groupe vous adore !

Ceci dit, nous vous souhaitons de passer un agréable moment sur ce chapitre

À la prochaine pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 88**

Harry déglutit. Il était nerveux. Il était encore sous le choc que Lucius ait accepté de laisser son parrain et Remus transplaner dans le manoir pour une rencontre. Lucius ne s'était pas séparé de Sirius dans de bons termes lors de la dernière réunion. Il sentait que l'autre homme essayait d'éloigner Harry de lui et du clan. Alors, le roi avait insisté pour être présent lors de cette rencontre entre loup, loup et léopard.

Lucius ne faisait toujours pas confiance aux loups. Spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de son Élu. Parrain ou pas. Harry avait acquiescé à contrecœur, dans un rire nerveux, heureux d'avoir du soutien à l'arrivée de son parrain, et très heureux que ce soit Lucius. Sirius avait essayé de s'assurer l'aide de son propre roi pour enlever son filleul. Et Tambyn avait fait un pas de plus en appelant le Conseil des prophètes pour obtenir la garde du léopard-garou par des moyens légaux. Les loups-garous pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Et Lucius serait à portée de main s'il y avait encore une drôle d'affaire de prévue. Graeme avait proposé sa présence mais Lucius avait décliné, essayant de garder la réunion un ton plus bas, plus pacifique. Moins susceptible d'exploser en confrontation. Il espérait que ce soit possible. La nature volatile du loup noir était un joker, difficile à prévoir. Avoir l'impulsif Graeme ici, dans la salle d'audience, prêt à sauter pour défendre le moindre affront, et bien, ce n'était pas fait pour stabiliser l'ambiance. Alors, juste Lucius. Avec de l'aide qui pourrait arriver rapidement sur un simple appel.

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'audience privée. Tremblant d'excitation et d'anticipation. Il était pressé de voir Sirius et Remus. Le professeur lui avait manqué pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé hors de Poudlard. Et Sirius avait passé beaucoup de temps à voyager hors du pays, il n'était revenu que pour apprendre qu'Harry avait été transformé en lycanthrope, mais pas un loup. Un félin. Cela avait rendu l'homme furieux. Il avait espéré qu'Harry serait accepté dans sa meute. Mais alors qu'Harry était enfin en âge, c'était trop tard. Il était devenu un léopard-garou. Une sérieuse et instable magie était nécessaire pour changer cet état de fait, et cette magie avait été refusée. Les prophètes avaient estimé qu'Harry était parfaitement bien où il était.

Lucius regardait son Élu. Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau était sur les nerfs, les joues colorées de rose. Harry avait commencé par s'asseoir calmement à coté de Lucius au milieu du canapé, une de ses épaules frottant le bras de l'autre homme. Il avait commencé à gigoter presque tout de suite. Il était resté tranquille à peine deux minutes, puis sa jambe avait commencé à bouger. Il tortillait l'ourlet de sa tunique entre ses doigts, défaisant la bordure de soie.

Lucius lisait un des parchemins de la pile qu'il avait apportée avec lui. Parler à Harry ne le calmerait pas, cela demandait habituellement un effort plus physique, et à ce moment, le sexe n'était pas la meilleure option. Harry serait contrarié si son parrain arrivait pendant ce genre d'activité réductrice de stress, alors Lucius restait tranquille, laissant Harry gérer seul son excès de nerfs. Le jeune homme vibrait presque sous l'énergie qui n'avait nulle part où aller.

Harry était passé de bouger sa jambe, à gigoter, à se lever, à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, puis enfin à marcher. Maintenant, il faisait les cent pas. Il frottait ses paumes humides sur sa robe, sa tunique et son pantalon amples ne l'entravaient absolument pas, ils s'élevaient comme un tourbillon lorsqu'il faisait demi-tour puis marchait, marchait puis faisait demi-tour. Il rongeait ses ongles déjà très courts.

Ils attendaient Sirius et Remus depuis moins de dix minutes lorsque Lucius sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère et leva la tête. Harry, qui faisait toujours les cent pas, le faisait avec une longue queue de fourrure noire. Le bout se tordait et battait derrière lui, frissonnant, et Harry n'y portait aucune attention. En fait, Lucius était prêt à parier que son Élu n'avait aucune idée qu'il arborait une queue. Lucius soupira. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer les loups en chat. Mais une fois que le processus avait commencé, le jeune n'était pas assez doué pour l'inverser avant la dernière étape de transformation.

Lucius espérait que Sirius n'allait pas trop tarder. Il posa les parchemins sur ses genoux pour observer le jeune qui faisait inlassablement les cent pas. La queue attirante et le derrière coquin se balançaient sous la soie fine, composant une vue très agréable. Il mordit ses lèvres et Lucius eut du mal à résister à l'envie d'y poser les siennes.

Les oreilles furent les suivantes à apparaître, comme Lucius s'y attendait. Le jeune homme avait toujours du mal à conserver ses oreilles humaines une fois que le changement commençait. Cette fois, Lucius regardait les deux petites oreilles humaines se transformer en deux larges et mobiles oreilles triangulaires, adorables et poilues, elles se tordaient aussi d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant, alternativement aplaties sur son crâne puis dressées en alerte. Harry semblait toujours inconscient de la transformation.

Le clic, clic, clic, de griffes conduisit le regard de Lucius vers le sol et les grosses pattes poilues qui avaient remplacées les pieds nus d'Harry. Des griffes à moitié sorties claquaient sur le sol à chaque pas, toujours plus vite, tic, tic, tic, et Harry ne ralentissait pas, pas plus qu'il ne diminuait ses enjambées.

Lucius laissa tomber les parchemins sur le canapé et concentra toute son attention sur le jeune, il leva un sourcil lorsque, avec un sproing !, les longues et épaisses moustaches noires jaillirent bien groupées de chaque coté du nez très humain d'Harry.

Finalement, Harry le remarqua, il s'arrêta et leva la main vers son visage. Il se frappa le nez avec une griffe pointue. Puis ses mains volèrent vers ses oreilles, les tâtant, deux larges triangles touffus, il ramena alors sa queue à portée de vue et fronça les sourcils. Ensuite, il étendit une patte arrière et agita ses orteils de chaton. Il fit la moue et ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler, il ne réussit qu'à produire un timide grondement. Il soupira et lécha nerveusement ses lèvres… avec ce qui était une rugueuse et sinueuse langue féline.

Harry échappa un grognement de protestation en tapant de la patte. Il ne pouvait même pas parler ! Son parrain venait lui rendre visite et il était incapable de lui parler ! Il miaula doucement et reporta ses yeux sur Lucius en le priant silencieusement de faire quelque chose.

Le roi était assis, toute son attention portée sur son Élu, attendant de voir ce que son beau compagnon à moitié félin allait faire. L'expression d'Harry devint orageuse, il avança les lèvres et miaula. Lucius se prépara à ce qu'il savait devoir arriver.

Harry bondit. Il couvrit facilement la douzaine de pas qu'il y avait entre eux. Il atterrit sur les genoux de Lucius en miaulant sa détresse. Lucius le caressa, flatta la fourrure luxurieuse. Il enfonça ses doigts dans le collier qui était en train de se former alors qu'Harry continuait sa transformation. Les yeux émeraude brillaient d'anxiété. Lucius murmurait des sons apaisants, ronronnait, enfouissait son nez dans la fourrure du novice en détresse.

Il semblerait que Sirius et Remus doivent faire, au moins pour un moment, avec un chaton.

**À suivre**


	89. Chapter 89

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **89** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci pour vos review's

Bonne lecture

Et à la prochaine pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 89**

Aux deux « pops » sonores qui annonçaient l'arrivée des loups, Harry releva la tête des genoux de Lucius où elle reposait. Après une dernière gratouille, Lucius relâcha la fourrure dans laquelle il passait les doigts. Harry lâcha un « miewwwww » tranquille. Il se redressa un peu et regarda les deux hommes apparaître dans un nuage de poussière et de sable. Il attendait, la tête penchée sur le coté que Sirius et Remus finissent de se dépoussiérer en créant une véritable tornade. Le nez sensible de chaton d'Harry se fronça et ses moustaches frétillèrent.

Remus fut le premier à finir et il leva la tête. Ses yeux bienveillants se fixèrent immédiatement sur Harry et il s'avança en souriant. « Hello, Harry. Il semblerait que tu sois légèrement excité. C'est bon de te revoir ». Il hésita en regardant l'autre loup par dessus son épaule. « Allez, Siri, dépêche-toi. Tu es très bien. Un peu de poussière ne va pas dégoûter Harry » dit-il en souriant au chaton qui attendait.

Harry se ragaillardit à ces mots. Il s'assit complètement sur le canapé en se dégageant de l'endroit où il était blotti contre Lucius. Incertain de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir, il hésitait à descendre et à courir vers l'homme qu'il considérait comme sa seule vraie famille. Après tout, ils étaient des canidés, et lui, malgré ses bonnes intentions, était un félin. Mais Remus semblait vraiment content de le voir, chaton ou pas. Harry se redressa et se rapprocha du bord du canapé.

Sirius finit de secouer son manteau et se dirigea vers le canapé. « Je me sens comme si je venais de transplaner avec tout le Sahara sur mon dos ». Il ronchonnait en arborant son rictus caractéristique, bien que presque cordial aujourd'hui. Harry gigotait sans arrêt au bord du canapé, il se pencha en avant, la queue frémissant avec impatience, et tomba presque à terre, la main de Lucius le retint au dernier moment, le sauvant d'une chute. Les yeux noirs de Sirius se plantèrent dans les émeraudes de son filleul. « Tu sens vraiment mauvais » ronchonna-t-il. « Comme un chat ».

Remus roula des yeux mais se retint de répondre. Harry, incertain, cligna des yeux et remua la queue. Puis, Sirius passa ses bras autour du garçon/chaton et l'enlaça avec force. Harry essaya de passer son bras autour de son parrain mais ses pattes ne fonctionnaient pas de la même façon que des bras humains. Il finit par poser ses pattes sur les épaules de Sirius en léchant le visage du loup-garou.

« Ho Seigneur! Ton. Haleine. Est. Horrible. Harry » dit Sirius en ronchonnant à moitié et en tournant son visage d'un coté à l'autre pour éviter d'être trempé. Remus le frappa durement sur le sommet du crâne.

« Nous en avons parlé. De tout ça. Il est un chat. Nous ne pouvons pas tous être parfait, tu sais » l'avertit Remus. « Pas de sarcasmes. Sois gentil, Siri ». Il fit un clin d'œil à Lucius qui était très intéressé par les retrouvailles se déroulant à coté de lui. Manifestement, Harry aimait cet homme. En fait, les deux hommes, mais plus spécialement l'homme brun échevelé qu'il léchait avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Lucius regardait avec intérêt Harry qui continuait à lécher son parrain en ronronnant et en remuant la queue. Et finalement, Sirius dut abandonner et se mit à rire tout en fronçant le nez devant l'odeur du léopard-garou. Harry recula, haletant d'excitation, au moment où Sirius perdait son équilibre précaire et les deux s'effondrèrent sur le sol en un entremêlement de jambes, bras et membres poilus, avec une longue queue qui sortait de la mêlée.

Remus et Lucius échangèrent un regard. Remus ne put retenir un immense sourire, inhabituel pour lui, un de ceux qui montraient toutes ses dents plus pointues que des dents humaines. Et, en réponse, Lucius perdit la bataille avec sa dignité et éclata de rire. A ce son, Harry releva brusquement la tête et cligna des yeux à la vision de son roi qui se tenait le ventre en riant. Un peu après, Sirius releva la tête à son tour, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir insulté ou non. Un regard vers Remus suffit à le décider et il sourit largement à son tour.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir? » proposa Lucius doucement, une fois qu'ils se furent un peu remis. Il souleva Harry pour l'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé. Personnellement, il trouvait qu'Harry sentait terriblement bon, un peu comme le poisson qu'ils avaient mangé au petit déjeuner. Montrant les fauteuils confortables qui faisaient face au canapé, il attendit que les deux loups-garous soient assis. « Il sera bientôt capable de se transformer. En attendant, souhaitez-vous du thé? »

Remus accepta la première tasse et Sirius la seconde. Il fixait méchamment le breuvage. « J'aurais préféré une pinte à la place » grogna-t-il, l'air renfrogné en humant la fumée fade. « Ou, au moins, une bièraubeurre ».

Harry grogna son intérêt à la dernière idée et envoya un regard suppliant à Lucius. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et hocha la tête. « Oui, j'en prendrais bien une moi-même. Mais les chatons sous leur forme animale ne peuvent pas boire d'alcool. Tu dois te transformer, amour ». Ses yeux bleu pâle étaient affectueux et chauds alors qu'il regardait Harry, un sourcil levé en signe de défi. Harry montra toutes ses dents.

« S'il te plait, apportes-nous trois pintes et une bièraubeurre » demanda Lucius au gardien qui apparut en réponse à son commandement. Le grand mâle disparut à nouveau derrière la porte. « Maintenant, Harry, concentres-toi. Une respiration profonde. Relaxes-toi ».

Harry ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour répondre à l'injonction tranquille. Il prit une grande inspiration calmante. Il voulait être humain. Il voulait parler. Il voulait boire une bièraubeurre avec Remus, Sirius et Lucius. Il aimait la bièraubeurre. Il n'en avait pas eu depuis des mois et ça ne lui avait pas manqué jusqu'à maintenant. Mais, maintenant, il en voulait une.

La fourrure reculait lentement sur le visage du jeune homme, disparaissant à partir des moustaches dressées. La transformation se fit graduellement de chaton à jeune homme. Finalement, Harry était assis, quasiment nu, sur le canapé à coté du roi des léopards-garous. Lucius prit derrière le canapé un pantalon qu'il lui tendit. Harry l'enfila avec gratitude juste au moment où le plateau avec les verres arrivait. Harry regardait avec avidité sa grande bouteille en se léchant les lèvres. Il était brusquement totalement assoiffé.

Après avoir servi les invités, Lucius la tendit solennellement au jeune homme à ses cotés. Harry bondit pratiquement dessus. Il prit une grande et délicieuse gorgée de la boisson, il sentait le liquide glisser doucement le long de sa gorge. Il avala, ses yeux se fermaient alors que sa soif était étanchée par le goût frais et acidulé de la bièraubeurre. Il prit une autre gorgée et l'avala. Il soupira et frissonna un peu. Ensuite, il baissa la bouteille à moitié vide en souriant joyeusement.

Les trois hommes dans la pièce le fixaient. Lucius ouvertement avec un regard affamé, Remus avec le rose aux joues et Sirius, purement choqué. Harry sentit ses joues devenir rouge vif. Lucius tendit le bras et le caressa de façon apaisante. Harry s'abandonna à la caresse et se rapprocha du grand corps réconfortant.

« Tu es très beau, Harry Potter » dit Lucius sans ressentir la moindre timidité à déclarer ouvertement son affection devant ces deux hommes qui, pour lui, étaient pratiquement des étrangers. Ils étaient importants pour son amant, alors il voulait qu'ils n'aient aucun doute sur ce qu'il ressentait pour leur ami et filleul. Harry leva les yeux vers le magnifique visage de Lucius et ce regard d'adoration fut suffisant pour que le cœur de Lucius fasse un bond dans sa poitrine.

Les yeux verts brillants, les lèvres entrouvertes et la légère teinte rosée de la peau soyeuse. Lucius savait qu'il était perdu et n'essaya même pas de combattre l'impulsion qui l'obligeait à baisser la tête pour déposer un baiser amoureux sur la bouche d'Harry. Sa bouche fusionna avec les douces lèvres qui s'accrochèrent aux siennes, le baiser chaste se transformait en une invitation non déguisée, il s'abandonna, en partie, et laissa sa langue pénétrer la merveilleuse bouche chaude de son Élu et sa main se lever pour prendre son menton en coupe. Harry attrapa le bras de Lucius et sa main s'enroula autour de l'épais biceps qu'il admirait et aimait sentir. Rendant clair son désir de se rapprocher encore.

Lucius rompit le baiser juste avant de basculer Harry sur le canapé et de le recouvrir de son corps. Il voulait désespérément retirer le pantalon, récemment donné, du corps qu'il désirait, il voulait plonger dans sa chaleur et murmurer son amour et son désir dans la courbe du cou qui se tendait, aguichante, sous sa bouche.

Sirius et Remus s'étaient transformés en statues, ils tenaient leurs pintes de leurs doigts engourdis alors qu'ils regardaient l'échange sensuel qui se déroulait devant eux. Le verre de Sirius finit par glisser et s'écraser sur le sol, il se brisa et la boisson se répandit sur le sol. Il ne le remarqua pas et ne le regretta pas.

Sirius essayait de se sentir enragé, scandalisé par le manque d'intimité de son filleul, les loups ne s'exhiberaient jamais comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas nier la pure beauté des deux léopards-garous ensemble. Ils se touchaient avec un amour sans ambigüité. Il y avait de la vénération dans les mains qui tenaient délicatement le visage d'Harry. Et les yeux du roi des léopards-garous étaient remplis d'un… profond respect. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce regard. Lucius Malfoy aimait son filleul, aimait Harry. Sirius inspira profondément, il voulait se préparer à grogner et à mordre, mais… maintenant, en voyant ça, il ne pouvait pas.

« Harry » dit-il doucement. Et il attendit jusqu'à ce que le visage resplendissant du garçon se tourne vers lui. Il ne put que se retenir de haleter face à l'expression de ce visage aimé. « Ho Harry. Je suis si content pour toi. Je suis… heureux. Je n'ai aucune réserve, plus maintenant. Je te voulais avec moi, pour prendre soin de toi, te protéger et t'éviter toute blessure. Mais si je dois te perdre pour que tu trouves ça… Alors, je suis reconnaissant, je remercie Merlin que tu sois heureux.

« Dans ce cas », dit Draco du seuil de la porte où il écoutait. Yaji surgit derrière lui, l'entourant de sa protection. « Je suppose que nous pouvons compter sur vous pour le mariage ».

Harry se retourna et fixa l'autre garçon. Lucius se redressa. « De quel mariage parles-tu, mon fils? »

« Le tien et celui d'Harry » répondit Draco avec satisfaction. Il leva le menton. « N'essaye pas de dire non, mon roi, il est temps de montrer clairement ce que ton Élu représente pour toi ».

Lucius regarda son fils un long moment, Harry retenait son souffle pendant que le roi réfléchissait, puis Lucius hocha la tête. « Oui, il est temps ».

Harry laissa échapper un couinement. Et avala d'une traite sa bièraubeurre.

**À**** suivre**


	90. Chapter 90

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **90** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Nous vous remercions d'être toujours aussi fan de cette histoire

Très bonne lecture

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 90**

Draco arborait un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre pendant qu'il laissait Yaji le porter hors de la pièce où avait lieu la rencontre entre Sirius, Remus, Lucius et Harry. C'était avec les meilleures intentions du monde qu'il avait interrompu la réunion avec perte et fracas en faisant son annonce à tous les hommes en même temps.

Les choses n'auraient pas pu se passer mieux. Il avait d'abord surpris ce baiser entre son père et Harry… Il en frissonnait encore rien que d'y penser. Ensuite il avait entendu l'acceptation de l'évidence par Sirius et il avait pu annoncer sa planification des noces. Il avait vraiment fait hoqueter Harry ! Plus important, son père avait accepté de se marier.

En fait, il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un mariage. Mais d'une cérémonie. De la reconnaissance des sentiments que les deux hommes ont l'un pour l'autre, d'un engagement profond. Aux yeux de la communauté des lycanthropes, Lucius était déjà marié. A Tanith. La prophétesse du clan. Mais ce mariage ne signifiait rien de plus qu'un profond respect et la reconnaissance de la position traditionnelle de pouvoir que la reine représentait pour les femmes du clan. C'était un mariage d'amitié, pas de passion.

C'est pourquoi, même si la cérémonie représentait beaucoup pour les hommes qui allaient y prendre part, elle ne défiait pas la place de la reine. Elle donnerait cependant à Harry la chance de voir à quel point il était aimé et apprécié par le peuple dont il faisait désormais partie. Le clan. Et une fois que le rituel serait complété, personne ne douterait à quel point le roi le révérait et l'aimait. Harry avait besoin de savoir qu'il était aimé. En plus, Sirius et Remus avaient accepté de participer. Globalement, Draco était vraiment heureux.

Le seul bémol était venu de Remus, lorsqu'il s'était approché pour le saluer, les bras ouverts pour l'étreindre et que Yaji l'avait attrapé et poussé hors de portée en grognant profondément. Remus avait diplomatiquement reculé, il n'était pas un homme stupide, après tout.

« Yaji ! » avait grondé Draco, exaspéré. « Nous allons avoir une discussion, toi, Mantheer et moi ». Les yeux ardents de Yaji avaient rencontré les siens et le gardien avait montré les crocs. Ce n'était pas le résultat escompté.

Draco savait qu'il allait devoir aborder cette possessivité excessive que les gardiens arboraient avec lui. Elle se relâchait, un peu, ils l'avaient finalement laissé quitter sa chambre mais pas assez rapidement. Encore maintenant, lorsqu'il sortait, il était presque toujours accompagné. Il appréciait qu'ils le surveillent, lui et les enfants. Mais il était prêt à retrouver un peu d'indépendance. Il sourit en appuyant sa joue sur l'épaule de Yaji, appréciant la chaleur, la sensation de complète sécurité et d'appartenance. Ses mains reposaient sur l'un des larges bras de l'homme, au jeu de muscles perturbant.

« Remus ne va pas me mettre en danger » murmura Draco. « Je sais que c'est un loup-garou, mais il a été mon professeur pendant plusieurs années. Et je ne suis pas un léopard-garou. Je suis en sécurité auprès de lui. Il n'a aucune raison de me blesser ».

Yaji ne fit que grogner. Il baissa toutefois la tête pour sentir les cheveux soyeux de Draco. Les seules odeurs présentes étaient celles de Draco, des jumeaux, de Mantheer et de Yaji. Aucune odeur étrangère. Ces senteurs semblèrent le calmer, sa posture se relaxa et il relâcha son étreinte. Draco était content d'être tenu mais pas d'être étouffé.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Mantheer et les bébés, Draco s'attendait à être posé au sol et pouvoir ainsi vaquer à ses affaires du jour. A la place, Yaji traversa toute la pièce en direction du grand lit.

Mantheer, penché sur les berceaux, leva les yeux. Le blond vit le regard qu'ils échangeaient et sut, en une fraction de seconde, qu'ils avaient d'autres plans pour lui. Sa respiration se bloqua. Le bon moment était finalement arrivé.

Yaji plaça Draco au centre du matelas et grimpa, à quatre pattes, sur le lit pour le rejoindre. Draco sentit quelque chose changer à cette simple action. L'intensité du grand gardien était différente, ses yeux imperturbables, doux, mais contenant une détermination que Draco ne pouvait pas manquer. Yaji allait le toucher, le toucher vraiment, lui faire l'amour. Maintenant. Aujourd'hui. Draco commença à trembler. Il leva ses bras et posa la paume de ses mains sur les joues fraichement rasées de l'homme penché au dessus de lui, entremêlant ses doigts dans les épais cheveux châtains.

« Yaji » soupira-t-il alors que ce dernier tournait la tête sous la simple caresse des mains du jeune homme. Yaji passa sa langue sur les mains et les poignets, de longues caresses humides. Draco gémit à la sensation sur sa peau. Au tendre mordillement.

« Mien » grogna Yaji. « Mien ». Draco cligna des yeux à cette demande insistante.

« Mien ». La déclaration de Mantheer vint en réponse de l'autre coté de la pièce. Pas pour défier Yaji, pas vraiment. Sa voix était encore plus profonde. Et le ton n'était pas moins possessif.

La beauté masculine et le pouvoir à l'état brut des léopards-garous surprirent Draco à nouveau. Yaji n'avait pas une beauté classique, pas plus que Mantheer, mais ils étaient suprêmement et agressivement mâles, confiants, forts, exhalant la passion, ce qui signifiait bien plus pour le cœur de Draco, et pour son corps. Ils le dominaient d'une façon que n'avait pas atteinte son seul autre amant masculin, Amrys. Aucune de ses conquêtes féminines n'avait été proche de générer des sensations aussi fortes. Ces hommes allaient le dévorer. Le marquer. Le revendiquer.

Et il comprit en un instant. L'hyper-protection, les démonstrations de possessivité. C'était en réaction à lui, à Draco, qui n'avait pas été pleinement revendiqué. Il n'avait pas reconnu à qui il appartenait en public. Il le savait, dans son cœur, qu'il prendrait ces deux hommes pour amants à un moment ou à un autre. Il le voulait. Mais ne l'avait pas encore fait. Alors, ils le gardaient jalousement. Ils repoussaient tous les autres, chaque prétendant potentiel.

Les deux grands hommes supportaient à peine la présence de leur roi trop souvent. Draco imaginait que la raison pour laquelle il supportait Amrys n'était pas parce qu'il était le Sire, mais parce qu'il avait pour amant Severus Snape. Et Severus surveillait Amrys de près, n'aimant pas du tout qu'il aille voir les autres. Il faisait sarcastiquement savoir à tous, avec subtilité mais sans ambigüité, sa réticence à partager. Les enfants avaient besoin de Severus Snape. Yaji et Mantheer surveillaient ses enfants pour leur sécurité mais ils surveillaient Draco comme celui qu'ils aimaient, jusqu'à présent sans engagement. Alors, ils le surveillaient de très près.

Seul un homme avait pris Draco. L'homme qui avait engendré ses jumeaux. Amrys. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les relations physiques entre hommes et femmes. Ses attirances et ses expériences l'avaient toujours conduit en ce sens. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait senti le lien grandir entre lui et ses deux gardiens léopards-garous, ce lien qui signifiait sécurité, amour et acceptation pour toute sa vie.

Cet amour, après qu'il soit tombé enceint, avait évolué, changé. Il avait commencé à tomber amoureux. A les regarder de manière différente. A vouloir qu'ils le touchent pour des raisons différentes. Le plaisir qui le traversait lorsqu'ils l'enlaçaient n'avait plus rien à voir avec la sécurité. C'était sexuel. Draco ne savait pas comment avoir une relation avec un homme, encore moins avec deux. Bien sur, il avait eu des rapports sexuels avec un homme, il en comprenait le mécanisme, et en avait même tiré du plaisir. Mais une relation était bien différente de juste du sexe. Sa respiration se fit haletante.

Amrys avait été doux, prévenant et Draco avait fait l'expérience d'un grand plaisir. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'imaginait couché avec Yaji et Mantheer… Il frissonnait d'un plaisir mêlé d'effroi alors que le désir parcourait son corps. C'était bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de la conception de ses enfants. Il le voulait. Il voulait les mains calleuses, les corps immenses, le jeu des muscles impressionnants, le pur pouvoir des deux hommes, pour le prendre et le conduire à l'extase. Ces hommes qui allaient commander son corps, lui faire l'amour et le conduire à sa libération. Et le protéger pendant qu'ils lui feraient l'amour. Ils ne voudraient jamais lui faire du mal. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ou d'avoir peur d'eux.

Mantheer se glissa jusqu'à eux, immense et prédateur, affamé, son visage changeait, devenait rouge, incapable d'ignorer l'odeur de l'excitation qui emplissait la pièce. Il leva la tête et renifla. Ses crocs sortirent, il grogna.

« Mien » répéta-t-il, et cette fois Draco connaissait la réponse.

« Tien » confirma-t-il, puis il se tourna pour regarder Yaji qu'il tenait toujours, les doigts enfouis dans les longs cheveux châtains. « Tien » répéta-t-il, juste pour rendre bien claire son appartenance aux deux hommes.

Draco frissonna lorsque les mains de Yaji se posèrent sur le col de sa robe. Anticipant la suite, ce qui allait arriver allait être si bon, si bon. Yaji prit l'un des doigts du jeune homme dans sa bouche chaude et Draco écarquilla les yeux, il glapit à cette sensation, Ho Seigneur ! Ça explosait dans chacune de ses cellules pour finir par atteindre son entrejambe, devenant chaud et liquide à cet endroit. Il léchait longuement, lentement, passant sur ses doigts, lapant autour de la paume de sa main, Draco porta une main à son entrejambe et hoqueta avec désespoir. Il était sur le point de venir, de perdre le contrôle, avant même que ça ait commencé, il gémit en essayant de l'empêcher, de combattre. Il repoussa avec peine la menace de sa délivrance.

Les dents de Mantheer égratignaient sa gorge, et Draco ne pouvait dire que « Oohhh ». Mantheer sourit en entendant ce son désiré. Yaji s'écarta.

Mantheer enjamba le jeune homme, ses genoux s'enfonçaient dans les fourrures alors qu'il faisait attention de ne pas faire porter son poids par le corps mince. Les lumineux yeux bleu pâle se portèrent sur le visage de Mantheer lorsqu'il écarta les bords de la robe en suivant le chemin des boutons détachés. Le lit s'enfonça lorsque Yaji roula vers eux, il regarda l'autre homme. Puis ils reportèrent tous les deux leur attention sur Draco.

Il était un trait d'ivoire étendu sur le lit, entre les cuisses énormes et puissantes de Mantheer. Il les regardait avec une crainte mêlée d'admiration sur son beau visage, sa bouche entrouverte, la respiration rapide. Mantheer allongea le bras pour passer la main dans les doux cheveux blonds, assez longs désormais pour boucler sur les épaules du jeune lorsqu'il était debout. Lisses et brillants comme ceux de son père, le roi.

Les lèvres succulentes demandaient de l'attention, à ne pas être oubliées, et Yaji se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur la bouche de Draco. Un doux effleurement de sensation. D'abord un soupir, puis de plus en plus intense, plus doux, une rencontre de langues qui se goutaient l'une, l'autre. Brusquement, survint en contrepoint, la légère application de dents et de lèvres sur un téton dénudé que Mantheer embrassait et suçait. Draco hurla et se cambra sous l'effet de ce toucher inattendu qui le fit frissonner.

Des mains le soulevèrent, le déposant sur Yaji qui le tenait délicatement, son corps entourant le jeune homme qu'il adorait. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de Draco et rapprocha leurs visages de façon à ce que le baiser puisse reprendre, intense et sensuel et Oh, si doux. Draco répondit au profond grognement par un gémissement, choqué par ce son qui l'avait surpris et excité. Son corps se liquéfiait, devenait chaud, suppliant, désespéré d'en avoir plus.

Mantheer passa sa langue derrière les cuisses de Draco, large et épaisse, merveilleusement humide et chaude, elle effleurait la peau récemment dénudée. Il goutait la sueur fraiche qui perlait sur la peau pâle du jeune. Ses dents égratignèrent une fesse ronde. La léchèrent doucement pour calmer la morsure, ce qui fit haleter et trembler Draco.

Ses cuisses étaient largement écartées et Draco pensa qu'il allait arrêter de respirer lorsqu'il sentit la langue le toucher là. Sans aucune hésitation, aimante, le goûtant si intimement, se glissant dans son corps surpris. Le laissant toujours plus humide, son corps ouvert et frissonnant, qui en voulait toujours plus. Il sentit quelque chose d'épais remonter pour se placer entre ses jambes, derrière la douce chair de son scrotum, glissant vers l'entrée de son corps et rencontrant la langue de Mantheer.

La langue se retira pas à pas, laissant la place à la dure érection de Yaji en l'humidifiant. Draco respirait vite et difficilement, sentant la lente et attentive poussée de cette hampe en lui. Une petite partie de la longueur et pas plus. Une douce poussée et un relâchement, un soulagement avant la prochaine poussée. Et le retour bienvenu de la langue adoucissante de Mantheer.

Là où Yaji était entré en lui, sans aucun embarras, Mantheer le goutait, là où ils étaient joints… Draco poussa un gémissement long et fort, il n'y croyait pas. Non, Noon, noon. C'était trop. Les doigts durs qui maintenaient ses hanches assez fort pour le casser, mais si doucement lorsque Yaji pressait pour entrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe profondément, si profondément, et Draco se cambra pour en prendre plus. Oh Seigneur, il ne peut pas y en avoir plus. Entouré par de la chair masculine chaude. Rempli par elle.

Non.

Oh.

S'il vous plait.

Encore plus.

**À suivre.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **90** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci pour toute vos reviews

Très bonne lecture

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 91**

Sa jouissance déferla sur lui comme un raz-de-marée, l'attrapant avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et cria en frissonnant sous la sensation, se laissant rouler par les vagues. Les cuisses de Draco étaient largement ouvertes alors que Yaji n'arrêtait pas de le pilonner, de le chevaucher, prolongeant son orgasme, le menant au bord puis plus loin, tout en ne cessant pas de le tenir précautionneusement. Il ne le libérait pas, ne lui laissait pas la possibilité d'échapper à cette intensité presqu'insupportable.

Jusqu'à ce que Draco s'entende sangloter et tende la main pour attraper Yaji avec ses doigts engourdis et glissants alors qu'il tombait, retenu seulement par la sensation de la peau et de la colonne de chair. Il tremblait, son corps se crispait, son pelvis devenait liquide avec la chaleur. Sa semence gicla sur le ventre plat sous lui pendant qu'il tremblait et frissonnait sans pouvoir rien faire dans les deux paires de bras musclés qui le tenaient.

« Draco ». Le murmure tranquille le réveilla. Il soupira, relaxé et parfaitement comblé. Ses yeux endormis ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir tout de suite mais il se blottit plus près, la bouche ouverte, léchant la poitrine sur laquelle reposait sa joue. La saveur était merveilleuse. Il savait qui c'était, ce goût était implanté à jamais dans sa mémoire sensorielle. Mantheer était face à lui, c'était sa poitrine que Draco léchait, Yaji était derrière lui, une rassurante et solide chaleur, qui était désormais sortie du corps du jeune homme. Il était content d'être là où il était, entre eux, câliné et aimé.

Il donna un nouveau coup de langue. Et, cette fois, sa langue découvrit un vrai trésor. Un téton sous sa bouche. Plat, doux, rien qui puisse rivaliser avec le sein d'une femme, mais il ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Draco le lécha, le prit dans sa bouche, en suçant paresseusement et avec douceur sa pointe durcie. Mantheer laissa échapper un gémissement, son besoin urgent était impossible à manquer, un profond grondement. La main de Mantheer se leva pour prendre en coupe l'arrière de la tête de Draco, pour le soutenir pendant qu'il léchait et suçait le minuscule bouton dressé.

Les mains de Mantheer coururent le long de son dos, en suivant les contours comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher, il finit avec ses paumes sur ses fesses, le bout de doigts curieux passèrent sur son scrotum, caressants, apaisants. Draco soupira joyeusement et se serra contre le corps énorme devant lui. Il sentait le pénis dur de Mantheer, large et plein, reposer sur son ventre, gorgé de sang, chaud. Une secousse de désir le força à se relever et à se redresser aveuglément.

Mani comprit et inclina le menton pointu pour déposer les plus doux des baisers sur la bouche rose qui le réclamait. Il se nourrit à cette bouche avec passion et attention, mordillant les lèvres pleines puis descendant le long du menton de Draco pour finir sur sa gorge dénudée. Son attention se porta sur le cou qui s'offrait où il laissa un suçon, une marque pour affirmer sa propriété. Puis il remonta en embrassa tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage, il passa la langue sur la bouche gonflée, lécha, lécha, puis caressa de son pouce, encore et encore.

Il enfonça ses dents, celles émoussées d'humain, dans la chair mure, sans même égratigner la peau fragile et gonflée de désir, mais toujours affamé de réponse, de ces bouffées passionnées de respiration qu'il attrapait dans sa propre bouche. La saveur de son jeune amant, douce et subtile, qu'il inspirait et expirait. Il lécha son tendre visage et prit soin de la petite pomme d'Adam dans le creux de la gorge où se rencontraient les clavicules, absolument parfait, ce creux où la sueur stagnait. Attendant d'être léchée, étalée par un baiser enfiévré.

Une légère caresse effleura le front de Draco, le sortant de sa langueur, ses membres étaient bien trop lourds pour qu'il bouge. La forme au dessus de lui était large et chaude et il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il reposait contre une poitrine lisse et musclée. Entouré. Draco sentit le sourire qui s'épanouissait, involontairement, sur son visage. Il se tortilla pour se rapprocher de la chaleur, il tendit ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers et sentit de petites douleurs parcourir tout son corps. Des douleurs qui lui rappelaient exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce qu'il avait déjà fait, et qui le transperçaient du désir de le faire encore.

Puis ensuite, il se rappela. Son corps se rappela, une mémoire viscérale, comme s'il y était à nouveau, en plein accouplement. Les jambes largement écartées, ouvert, rempli, pris jusqu'au point culminant. Ho. Mon Dieu. Yaji était à l'intérieur de son corps, épais, long et putain, c'était bon. Cette partie de lui, sa partie la plus intime, Draco a laissé l'épaisse hampe le transpercer. Le rendre fou par la déferlante de sensations. Le faisant hurler, de bons hurlements, suppliants, et un orgasme dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie. Si intense qu'il avait perdu conscience. Et il s'était éveillé à ce bonheur parfait si différent.

Mantheer le caressait doucement, Yaji était blotti derrière lui, son corps était à l'abri et soutenu, juste un peu poisseux mais Draco ne s'en préoccupait pas, même si ses joues en rougissaient. En fait, cette idée, se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait il n'y a pas longtemps, lui envoyait des frissons de la tête aux pieds. Et les baisers, ho, ils continuaient, Mantheer ne les laissaient pas s'arrêter, il ne laissait pas la bouche de Draco refroidir, il continuait ses assauts implacables et plaisants, cette fois avec sa langue, il donnait de petits coups de langue, puis fouillait la bouche du jeune pour mêler sa langue à la sienne.

Yaji murmura à nouveau son nom, son souffle souleva ses cheveux. Draco se tourna vers le grand homme et leva le bras pour le passer autour de son cou. Yaji baissa la tête. Et Draco obtint le baiser du deuxième homme, il le voulait, en avait désespérément besoin. Il posa sa bouche, toujours affamée et chaude des baisers précédents, sur celle de Yaji. Il sortit sa langue juste assez pour toucher la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure. En tâtonnant, il trouva la hanche de Mantheer et enfonça ses doigts dans les muscles impressionnants et si tentants. Il essaya de le rapprocher de lui. Il pensait à ce pouvoir, guider la chaleur de Mani en lui, et il cria, explosant presque, juste en l'imaginant.

« Tu es, nous… uh, Yaji… Ji… ». Finalement Draco réussit presque à parler. Il se sentit rougir puis eut autre chose à penser lorsque Mantheer lui attrapa le menton pour le ramener au baiser. Bouche contre bouche, langue contre langue.

Il avait été effrayé un très court instant lorsqu'il avait réalisé à quel point Yaji était bien monté. Il pensait être déchiré ou souffrir mais il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur, il n'avait ressenti que de fantastiques et exaltantes sensations, qui, bien que presque nouvelles pour lui, avaient été très, très, plaisantes. Et il en voulait plus, il voulait Mantheer cette fois, avec une urgence qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre. Comme avec Yaji, son âme criait, enfouis-toi en moi, juste comme il l'a fait. Sois à moi. Revendique-moi et laisse-moi te revendiquer.

Le fantôme de cette sensation l'excitait et il gémit. Yaji sourit contre son cou, le cou du jeune homme penché en avant dont la nuque attendait ses dents, le léopard-garou érafla la chair vulnérable. Les yeux de Draco se révulsèrent, sa peau se couvrit de frissons et il gémit, la peau hérissée et chaude, une toile de désir, de demande.

Draco se retourna pour faire face à Mantheer, les yeux à moitié clos, il emmêla ses doigts dans la chevelure brune. « Toi. Je te veux aussi. S'il te plait ? ». Il murmurait sa prière dans l'oreille de l'homme, puis il en mordit le lobe et le prit en bouche pour le sucer, l'exciter. Il les voulait tous les deux, aujourd'hui, Il voulait que la semence de celui-là rejoigne celle qui l'avait déjà rempli. Quelque chose le conduisait à les avoir. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer, ça n'allait pas de n'avoir qu'un des deux pour amant. Mantheer prit la tête de Draco entre ses mains.

« N'es-tu pas trop sensible ? Je ne veux pas te blesser, pas même pour ça. Pas même en te voulant autant que je te veux ». Ses yeux noirs étaient sérieux, attentifs, même s'ils étaient remplis de désir, c'était des yeux qui l'aimaient avant tout. Draco miaula en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Mantheer pour poser ses lèvres contre le pouls qui battait dans le cou du gardien.

« J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi ? S'il te plait » dit-il dans un doux et désespéré soupir sur sa peau brûlante. Mantheer inspira difficilement puis expira en priant Merlin de pouvoir se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le garçon, ignorer sa prière, la volonté brute qui résonnait dans la voix de ténor. Draco ne voudrait jamais en vain, pas quand c'était en son pouvoir, ou en celui de Yaji, de lui donner ce qu'il désirait autant.

« Doucement ». Yaji était la voix de la raison et Draco abandonna le contrôle à l'homme en qui il avait toute confiance et Mantheer à l'homme qui avait été son partenaire depuis l'enfance. Yaji les garderait en sécurité, Yaji les conduirait au sommet. Mantheer libéra son désir. Il écarta les cuisses consentantes de Draco le toucha là, encore humide; ses doigts se glissèrent à l'intérieur, doucement et avec précaution, à aucun moment il ne ressentit la résistance qu'il redoutait, qui l'aurait averti que Draco avait mal.

Draco n'aurait jamais mal à cause de lui, pas quand ils étaient étendus tous les deux, pas quand ils faisaient l'amour. Mantheer était délibérément patient, il glissa un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur, appréciant la douceur qui entourait sa lente pénétration, il prenait son temps, se relaxant, puis il fut choqué à nouveau lorsque la chair chaude se resserra autour de ses doigts. Il voulait entrer dans ce fourreau de velours. Remplir Draco jusqu'à la lie, glisser en lui, entendre les halètements de plaisir contre son corps alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Mantheer plaça la tête dilatée de son pénis là où il voulait être plus que tout, ses mains étaient fermes, assurées, en tenant les hanches de Draco. Il regarda le visage empourpré de son amour, la mère bien aimée, et trouva le courage de pousser. Draco miaula, puis soupira, le début de ce qu'il devait avoir, ça le secoua jusqu'au cœur, de savoir que la lente pénétration ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait submergé, brisé, importun, des larmes remplirent ses yeux puis coulèrent sur ses joues. Et il sanglota. Mantheer leva la tête et Yaji se rapprocha. Draco sanglota de plus belle. « Donne… » Faible, moins qu'un murmure.

« Draco… ? » murmura Yaji. Draco tournait sa tête de droite à gauche en gémissant. Ce n'était pas de la douleur. C'était quelque chose de plus intense, au-delà des mots. Il tenta d'attraper le gardien qui était au-dessus de lui, qui était en lui, qui n'avait, merci à tous les dieux, pas arrêté. S'il arrêtait, Draco ne pourrait pas le supporter, le vide qu'il ressentait sans lui devait être comblé. « S'il te plait… » Dit-il dans un souffle. Et la tension de Yaji se relâcha, s'éloigna.

« Oui, nous allons te donner ce dont tu as besoin ». Il fit rouler Mantheer sur le dos, souleva le mince jeune et les guida ensemble. La tête de Draco tomba en arrière, son cou arqué jusqu'à ce que Yaji lui offre le support de sa large poitrine alors qu'il s'asseyait à califourchon sur Mantheer, juste derrière Draco. Les biceps tendus, il soutenait le jeune, et doucement, doucement, le fit descendre sur l'épaisse hampe rigide qui élargit la minuscule ouverture qui l'entoura, l'accepta, s'épanouit, un minuscule anneau de chaleur, insupportablement dévergondé par la faim. Par un désir sincère. Et, inévitablement, le mince corps lui donna le passage et Mantheer s'enfonça profondément.

Après ça, il ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne restait que la folie, le bonheur, le plaisir, sachant qu'il avait ce qui était sien. Il était pantelant, tenu droit par les bras qui entouraient sa taille et son torse, par la hampe qui le transperçait du plus intense des plaisirs. Sa propre érection tressautait devant lui, sans avoir besoin d'être touchée, au bord de la délivrance. Seigneur, pourquoi n'avait-il pas su que ce serait comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu être satisfait, et, sans un coup du sort, il n'aurait jamais su ce qu'il avait manqué ? N'aurait jamais eu ça. N'aurait jamais réalisé.

Il ne voulait jamais arrêter. C'était sa seule raison de vivre, c'était l'air qui le faisait vivre, le feu qui le faisait bruler, l'eau qui coulait dans sa gorge desséchée comme un élixir de vie. Il n'avait même jamais compris sa soif. Pas jusqu'à maintenant.

L'épaisse hampe d'acier enrobé de velours qui entrait et sortait de lui. Draco sentit le bâtiment luire, illuminant son pelvis. Il entendit la respiration qu'il retenait faire écho dans la poitrine de Mani, il tomba en arrière, ses hanches bougeant frénétiquement, les jambes tremblantes, il prenait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent alors qu'ils bougeaient, la chair glissant dans la chair. Les paumes de Yaji couvraient les fesses de Draco, le levant et l'abaissant.

Ils vinrent quasiment au même moment. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement, doux et chaud, alors qu'il se libérait. Il sanglota à nouveau, criant, et Yaji l'entoura, devenant partie d'eux.

« Chut, nous serons toujours à toi. Nous l'avons toujours été ». Mantheer pressa ses lèvres sur le poignet de Draco. Celles chaudes de Yaji se posèrent sur son front humide.

« Oui. Vous… J'ai besoin que vous soyez là. J'en ai besoin, Mani, Yaj… J'en ai besoin… ». La sueur et les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Yaji les léchait pour les effacer.

« Nous te donnerons toujours ce dont tu as besoin ». Mantheer rassurait le jeune homme épuisé. « Nous ne ferons jamais moins ».

**À suivre**


	92. Chapter 92

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **92** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Mercis pour tous vos reviews, continuez surtout, car ça fait trop plaisir !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 92**

Harry, Amrys et Severus descendaient le couloir. Harry était bien résolu à voir les bébés, à pouvoir les toucher et les tenir, peut-être, s'il était assez brave, pourrait-il ne pas juste les apercevoir de l'autre bout de la pièce. Le professeur Snape lui avait suggéré qu'il était temps d'essayer à nouveau. Draco lui manquait et il avait mentionné à quel point se serait agréable de voir son ami, de discuter avec lui.

Harry, pour sa part, était très excité. Si quelqu'un avait suggéré l'année dernière que Draco Malfoy lui manquerait lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas le voir et discuter avec lui… Il lui aurait ri au visage. A la place, il souriait comme un fou et marchait plus vite en réfléchissant, en pensant à combien sa vie avait changé drastiquement. Il se demandait ce qu'Hermione penserait de lui maintenant, de cette amitié inattendue… Wow, il n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis… longtemps. Il jeta un regard aux deux hommes qui marchaient à ses cotés.

Il n'y avait pas que sa vie qui avait radicalement changé. Qui, sur terre, aurait pu penser que le froid, sévère, inflexible, terrifiant professeur de potions et de DCFM, Severus Snape, aurait pu changer à ce point. Ses robes préférées, à la coupe sévère, avaient été remplacées par celles du clan qui flottaient autour de son corps élancé… et le noir uni avait laissé place à du noir avec des touches de couleur, un rouge écarlate. Un rouge qui faisait paraître sa peau encore plus pale.

Harry ne manquait rien des caresses dissimulées que les deux hommes échangeaient alors qu'ils parcouraient les larges couloirs. De la façon dont leurs doigts s'enlaçaient à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient la possibilité, cependant, Severus n'était pas prêt à les laisser enlacés, tout au moins pas devant un de ses étudiants, ils se tenaient juste la main quelques secondes chaque minute. Harry tourna la tête pour cacher son sourire.

Snape paraissait plus jeune, il semblait, et bien, pas précisément heureux, il ne souriait pas largement ou ne rayonnait pas de joie, mais il était plus enclin à sourire et moins enclin à râler et grogner. Harry pensait qu'aucun humain n'était plus fait que son professeur de potions pour être un léopard-garou. Elégant, distant, royal à sa façon, l'homme lui rappelait Lucius, Amrys et Graeme, la triade dirigeante. Ils partageaient tous cette dignité et cette aisance innées. Spécialement depuis que Snape était moins vindicatif et dur. Maintenant qu'il exhalait une évidente sensualité.

Personne ne pouvait rater ce que ces deux là ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, chacun portait l'odeur de l'autre, et ils sentaient souvent l'excitation lorsqu'ils étaient proches. Harry cacha le rouge qui lui montait aux joues lorsqu'il pensait à ces deux là ensemble. Amrys n'avait pas fait d'écart depuis que Snape habitait au Manoir. Bien sur, il continuait à passer ses nuits dans le lit du roi mais, pendant la journée, il était presque toujours aux cotés du sorcier aux cheveux noirs et à la peau pale. Harry était presque sur qu'Amrys concentrait tout son désir et ses besoins sexuels sur une seule personne. Severus.

Harry jeta un regard furtif aux deux hommes. Ouais, ils se tenaient à nouveau la main, même si c'était juste des doigts enroulés autour d'autres doigts, ils glissaient sur le flanc de Severus, hors de la vue… enfin, la plupart du temps. Harry n'avait pas de très bons yeux, lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses de ce genre, intimes. Il luttait avec lui-même pour ne pas rire et montrer sa joie. S'il irritait le Professeur, il perdrait son soutien pour essayer d'amadouer les terrifiants gardiens, Mantheer et Yaji, afin de le laisser entrer dans la chambre de Draco et approcher les jumeaux.

Amrys, l'un des rares chanceux qui était autorisé à entrer dans l'intimité des bébés, avait régalé Harry avec des histoires sur leurs progrès et leur beauté. En temps normal, Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup les bébés. Ils étaient petits et on pouvait les blesser facilement, ce qui le rendait nerveux. Et bruyant. Un peu malodorants. Oh, et ils étaient rouges, gros, grognons et pas si mignons que ça, quoi qu'en disent les gens. Mais quelque chose était différent pour les enfants de Draco et d'Amrys. Harry, pour le peu qu'il avait pu en voir, les trouvait beaux. Vraiment. Il ne pensait pas ça juste parce que Draco était son meilleur ami.

Amrys ralentit alors que le trio approchait de sa destination. Au début, Harry ne le remarqua pas. Snape, toujours attentif aux changements, remarqua lorsque son amant leva la tête pour renifler, il s'arrêta. L'air perplexe que prit le beau visage d'Amrys fit ralentir Severus et il tendit la main pour arrêter Harry.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry leva le nez pour trouver et évaluer l'odeur fugace et attirante qui chatouillait sa conscience. Ho… Qu'est-ce que c'était… Si délicieux, il renifla à nouveau, le menton levé, les yeux grands ouverts, en alerte. Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Snape raffermit la prise sur son bras, conscient que le garçon ne prêtait plus aucune attention à son environnement. Pas qu'il y ait quelque chose ici pour inquiéter Snape, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de rester prudent. Il reporta un instant son regard sur Amrys.

Les yeux d'ambre étaient à moitié clos, la bouche un peu ouverte, et il aspirait l'air par la bouche et le nez. En l'observant, Severus vit le frisson et la chair de poule qui parcourait la peau dorée. L'attitude d'Amrys était étrangement familière, excité, en chaleur. Severus porta son regard plus bas et son impression fut confirmée. Superbe. Mais déplacé. Amrys était en érection, sans aucun doute possible, le large organe en question tendait la soie du pantalon bleu. Snape sentit son propre corps réagir, instinctivement, son désir grandissait à chaque seconde pour l'envahir totalement.

Amrys répondit par un grognement lent et demandeur et il se tourna vers l'autre homme. Severus lâcha presque le bras d'Harry, se rappelant au dernier moment pourquoi il tenait si fermement le bras mince dans son poing.

Harry, de son coté, avait identifié ce qui flottait dans l'air mais ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il sentait Draco, il sentait Yaji et Mantheer. Et par dessus tous, ça sentait le sexe, l'excitation, la semence, ça sentait le plaisir consommé. Son corps répondit et il ne pensa plus du tout. Ce fut la saine méfiance qu'il ressentait envers les gardiens qui décida de la direction dans laquelle il choisit d'aller pour réagir aux odeurs. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons dans le hall.

En un éclair, Harry qui se tenait à coté de Snape se retrouva collé à lui, et ses mains l'attrapaient, se tendaient, le touchaient, gentiment mais avec besoin. De doux gémissements commençaient alors qu'il se pressait contre l'homme, demandeur, tendant la main pour rapprocher le visage surpris de son professeur et échanger un baiser brulant avec lui.

Severus, le moins affecté des trois, n'était pas prêt à autoriser ça. Harry était son étudiant, sa responsabilité d'une certaine façon, même maintenant. Et Severus Snape ne voulait pas trahir cette confiance. Il écarta les mains du garçon de leur quête pour trouver des parties plus intimes et le tint éloigné de lui, ou essaya. Merlin, quand le garçon était-il devenu si fort ? Il était si petit, si mince… puis Snape sourit avec gravité. Bien sur, le jeune homme était un lycanthrope ! Bien sur, il était fort. Snape était en train de perdre la bataille pour garder son corps décemment à l'écart.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry frôle Amrys. Et redirige innocemment tout son désir flagrant sur le léopard-garou à la place de son professeur. Harry s'enroulait autour d'Amrys, levant son visage vers le plus vieux lycanthrope tout en faisant des petits sons demandeurs. Et le second du clan répondait, baissant la tête, il prit la douce bouche fiévreuse pour un baiser sauvage. Le miaulement de désir d'Harry fit même se dresser les cheveux de Snape sur sa tête.

Mais, désir ou pas, cela ne devait pas se produire. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas devant Severus Snape, peu importe qu'il sache que les lycanthropes étaient enclins à répondre à ce type de stimuli, pas même avec Amrys qui l'attirait dans une étreinte à trois. Ça flattait son égo qu'Amrys, qui avait ce beau jeune homme dans les bras, tende la main vers lui, mais même ainsi, Snape n'aurait pas de sexe avec Harry Potter, et Amrys non plus. Et plus spécialement, pas dans ce couloir, à la vue de tous. Il était à moitié hypnotisé par la vision érotique d'Amrys et Potter étroitement enlacés mais il se débrouilla pour se tirer de ce paradis visuel et retira fermement le garçon des bras du second. Harry gémit de désappointement.

Snape le secoua doucement, bloquant Amrys de son corps, il sentait les longs bras musclés du second autour de lui et les mains qui s'infiltraient sous ses robes amples. C'était une sensation terriblement divertissante mais Snape combattit pour maintenir son attention. C'était obligatoire. Ou ils allaient s'allonger à même le sol et s'accoupler. Et ce n'était pas possible. Harry était l'amant du roi et Amrys était à Snape, que la dynamique du clan soit maudite. Snape n'était pas prêt à partager.

Severus les sépara à nouveau de toute sa force et éleva la voix à son plus haut niveau de commandement. « Absolument pas » grogna-t-il, « c'est plus que certain, NON ! ».

Ce fut Harry, entrainé depuis sept années à obéir à cette voix, qui recula le premier, il secoua la tête et laissa sortir un son qui montrait sa souffrance et son désappointement. Severus ne put s'empêcher de réagir, son corps se tendit, mais il ignora fermement son désir. Il donna un fort coup de coude à Amrys.

« Où est Lucius ? Nous devons le trouver tout de suite ». Et même le second du clan répondit au commandement dans sa voix, il se détourna de la pièce qui avait été leur destination première et partit en courant dans le couloir. Severus cligna des yeux et se retrouva avec un étudiant qui se tortillait dans ses bras. Maudit soit l'homme ! Il souleva Harry dans ses bras et suivit d'un pas plus humain. C'était sa faute, supposait-il, pour ne pas avoir été plus précis dans ses instructions.

**À suivre**


	93. Chapter 93

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **93** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Mille mercis pour tous vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !

Passez un bon weekend !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

_**NDA :**__ Ce chapitre n'est PAS pour ceux qui sont sensibles à la mention d'abus sur enfant._

**Chapitre 93**

La chemise de soie glissait sur la peau du jeune comme l'eau courant sur les pierres lisses d'une rivière. A couper le souffle. Les jeunes muscles étaient parfaits, son corps pratiquement imberbe représentait, selon l'homme, l'idéal de la beauté adolescente.

Dumbledore respirait lourdement, appréciant pleinement le jeune homme déshabillé. Il était excitant. C'était vraiment honteux que d'autres choses réclament son attention. Ce garçon méritait de retenir toute l'attention de n'importe quel homme. Quelques uns des autres étaient tout aussi tentants. De si jolies boucles blondes et un visage au charme de lutin. Oui, il pouvait sans aucun doute ouvrir l'appétit d'un homme.

Soupirant de désir refoulé, Dumbledore se détourna de la fenêtre en baissant sa caméra et retourna à son bureau. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance que la saison de Quidditch soit si proche, les jeunes athlètes commençaient à s'entrainer et il était trop occupé pour en profiter. Il passait habituellement la plupart de son temps à la fenêtre avec sa caméra magique qui lui permettait de les regarder comme s'il était dans la même pièce qu'eux. Si la société sorcière était moins conservatrice, il n'aurait pas à être si discret.

Mais c'était ainsi. Il avait été prudent toute sa vie et s'était arrangé pour garder les choses secrètes, ne laissant personne, pas même ceux qui étaient le plus proches de lui, savoir vers quoi ses désirs se tournaient. Il avait finalement atteint son but en enseignant à Poudlard. Un sort ou deux aux bons moments et personne ne savait, encore, combien il aimait ce type de plaisirs. Il suffisait d'un rêve plaisant dans l'esprit d'un étudiant et Dumbledore était satisfait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire souvent, il connaissait trop bien les risques pour devenir trop gourmand.

Il s'obligeait à se contenter de petites choses. Un tripotage prudent pendant le sommeil d'un plus jeune, jamais assez poussé pour les réveiller. Une petite tape sur une des épaules larges d'un jeune athlète. Olivier Wood avait été le meilleur pour ça. Très influençable. Et Dumbledore l'avait regardé se tortiller dans l'ombre à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait ressenti une grande perte lorsque Wood avait quitté l'école.

Mais actuellement, il avait un problème plus important que la perte de Wood ou de n'importe lequel des autres jeunes hommes et demoiselles qui avaient comblés involontairement ses fantasmes et avaient pris soins de ses besoins depuis toutes ces années où il avait été professeur, puis Directeur à Poudlard. Actuellement, il devait trouver une solution au seul problème qu'il n'avait pas réussi à résoudre. Avant que tout ne s'écroule comme un château de carte.

Les créatures-garous ne lui avaient pas signifié leur intention de faire revenir leurs enfants à Poudlard. C'était inquiétant. Il avait pensé que les laisser mijoter un moment, afin qu'il puisse se rendre compte de ce que représentait la perte de l'éducation magique, les aurait conduit à admettre rapidement que sa proposition était avantageuse. Mais rien ne s'était passé.

Le maudit homme-léopard, celui qui secondait Lucius dans le commandement, Amrys, avait rallié tous les groupes qui restaient maintenant fermement plantés sur leurs positions. A moins que Dumbledore ne parle et les disculpe de toute mauvaise action et de complicité dans les attaques, ils ne reviendront pas. Il grinça des dents en pensant à cet affront.

Pour rendre les choses encore pires, Severus Snape était resté au Manoir. Il n'avait pas dit s'il était prêt pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Ou s'il pensait démissionner. C'était un vrai foutoir. Si Snape restait et accordait son soutien aux animaux, ils pourraient gagner.

Dumbledore était un sorcier puissant, cependant, pas aussi puissant que Severus. Il avait simplement réussi à gonfler ses pouvoirs, au point que les gens pensent qu'il était le meilleur. Qu'ils veuillent qu'il enseigne à leurs enfants. Il n'était pas faible mais il y avait plusieurs autres sorciers qui l'appuyaient. L'un d'entre eux était le professeur Severus Snape. C'était lui qui préservait les protections de Poudlard.

Il n'y avait aucune bonne nouvelle. Même les caméras qu'il avait laissées au Manoir n'avaient révélé aucun secret qui puisse lui permettre de faire pression pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

La caméra lui avait procuré de plaisants moments, des bêtes très sexys, ces léopards-garous, et ils avaient une certaine beauté animale dans la façon dont ils s'accouplaient, une sauvagerie à l'état brut. Il avait passé une soirée à observer un couple, qu'il ne connaissait pas, rouler dans les fourrures avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

C'était la faute de la société, si lui, Dumbledore, n'avait pas la même liberté pour prendre son plaisir comme il le désirait. C'était profondément injuste mais il serait mis en quarantaine s'il abandonnait et prenait ouvertement un de ses étudiants dans son lit. Non. Il devait continuer à le cacher. Il ne pourrait jamais révéler ses envies. Le léopard-garou s'en était peut-être douté, il avait dit quelque chose qui avait rendu Dumbledore suspicieux, mais il n'était pas allé plus loin que ça. Et il n'y avait pas d'enfants lycanthropes autour de lui pour l'inquiéter.

C'était dommage que le couple qu'il avait observé ait été si mature. Mais le clan semblait garder ses jeunes jalousement. Une grande déception. Une diversion serait aussi plaisante que nécessaire. C'était de leur faute s'il ne pouvait pas risquer une rencontre, pas même en rêve, avec le genre d'amant qu'il désirait. Mais, même l'ombre d'un scandale était potentiellement suffisante pour mettre fin à sa carrière et le forcer à la retraite.

Le stress lui pesait. Il commença à composer le discours qu'il devra faire pour disculper ces maudites créatures-garous. Il devait aussi trouver la façon de faire porter la responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre, sans que ce soit trop évident. Il ne voudrait pas paraître vindicatif. Les parents devaient croire qu'il était triste et plein de compassion, que la menace était enrayée et qu'il était la cause de ce succès. Mais il devait le présenter d'une manière qui ne froisse pas les lycanthropes. Il grinça des dents. Ce serait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne dise rien et laisse les rumeurs faire le travail. Mais c'était impossible.

Le discours serait bientôt prêt. Il allait l'envoyer par cristal à tous les parents et aux personnes clés du monde sorcier. Il détestait avoir perdu cette bataille. Mais ce serait bien pire de perdre sa position à cause d'une baisse des inscriptions. Maudits animaux. Ils auraient pu coopérer. S'il échouait à les ramener, Poudlard perdrait dix pour cent de ses inscriptions, ou plus, à cause des familles paranoïaques qui chercheraient à inscrire leurs enfants ailleurs. Une perte financière insupportable.

Bien sur, il pourrait y avoir une chance qu'il puisse s'arranger pour que des « accidents » similaires se produisent dans les écoles rivales. Cependant, il avait le sentiment angoissant que le lycanthrope, Amrys, ne tolèrerait pas une telle chose sans rien dire, il casserait la séparation traditionnelle que les lycanthropes maintiennent avec le reste de la société. Une tradition sur laquelle, lui, Dumbledore, avait compté trop fortement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de refaire la même erreur. L'homme-bête avait semblé terriblement « noble » et prêt à intervenir. Ses menaces devaient être prises au sérieux.

C'était décidé, Dumbledore se relâcha un moment. Il était un homme pratique. Il était aussi patient. Il se savait capable de contenir cette tempête. Il supprimerait ses désirs pour un moment, juste pour être sur qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences cachées. Il prendra des distances avec ses plaisirs. C'était nécessaire, il pouvait le supporter pour la sauvegarde de son travail. En fait, il était temps de réfléchir à tous les risques qu'il prenait. Il pourrait abandonner ses tripotages. Au moins pour un moment.

Un homme ne devrait pas être tenu éloigné trop longtemps de ses plaisirs, même lamentablement limités comme ils l'étaient actuellement. Dumbledore porta la caméra à ses yeux et prononça le sort dans sa barbe. Le mur des vestiaires de Quidditch apparut, puis il put soudainement voir au travers comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Hhha. C'était mieux comme ça. Il contempla avidement les jeunes corps révélés à ses yeux. Délicieux.

**À suivre**


	94. Chapter 94

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **94** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci pour vos review's

Voici le chap de la semaine.

Un dernier mot avant de vous laisser lire.

_**Nous recherchons d'urgence une Bêta-traductrice **_**(qui a une bonne connaissance de l'anglais. Son rôle est de vérifier la traduction).**

Nous avons une tonne de chapitre, mais non bêta traduit, et tant qu'ils ne seront pas bêta-traduit ils ne seront pas posté sur le site.

Place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

Eni et Onarluca

Bonne lecture

Et à la prochaine pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 94**

En entrant dans la pièce sur les traces d'Amrys, Severus Snape vit que Lucius, le roi des léopards-garous, n'était pas seul. Severus tenait Harry fermement contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir de réduire les mouvements de ses mains baladeuses et de ses lèvres douces et appétissantes. Le visage de Snape était actuellement terriblement rouge. Et son pantalon, aussi large qu'il soit, paraissait bien trop étroit.

Fred Weasley, très relaxé et les griffes à moitié sorties, était étendu sur le dos, la tête près de la cuisse de son roi pendant qu'Amrys, les sourcils froncés dans une tentative de se concentrer, mettait Lucius au courant en bégayant et que le plus vieux Malfoy caressait distraitement les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune novice. Ses yeux bleus brillants s'entrebâillèrent lorsque résonna le vacarme de plusieurs entrées mais autrement, le jeune ne remuait pas, manifestement trop content de la présence de son roi qui le caressait, pour avoir envie de bouger.

Amrys arrêta son discours à la moitié d'une phrase et il se retourna pour faire face à Snape, une fois que son regard eut accroché l'autre homme, il devint incapable de terminer son histoire, tout ce qu'il voulait était une chance de s'enfouir au plus profond du sorcier. Il montra les dents alors que Severus approchait.

Cependant, Severus n'était pas d'humeur à être sensible au confort du novice et il était trop obsédé par l'idée de donner Harry à Lucius pour éviter Amrys. Sans faire de pause, il marcha d'un pas lourd vers les trois léopards-garous et jeta la masse tremblotante qu'il tenait dans les bras vers Lucius Malfoy qui rattrapa son Élu par pur réflexe. Harry hurla. Fred s'assit en s'exclamant et venant vite aider pour soutenir Harry, son attention se tourna brièvement sur son ancien professeur puis se reporta entièrement sur Harry et son air misérable.

Maintenant, les mains baladeuses de Potter étaient le problème de quelqu'un d'autre pensa Snape avec une satisfaction désespérée. Aussi adorables et innocents que paraissent ses yeux verts, il n'aurait certainement eu aucune hésitation à chercher son soulagement alors qu'il était… excité. Avec passion. Et au vu de la scène manifestement familière qu'il contemplait, Potter n'était plus du tout le garçon timide dont il se rappelait. Juste maintenant, il était excité à mort, si Snape était bon juge. Plus qu'il ne se sentait lui-même excité. Tout avait commencé dans le couloir avec l'odeur de sexe… mais son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça.

Snape supposait qu'il aurait du se sentir flatté qu'Harry lui fasse assez confiance pour le chercher afin de satisfaire ses besoins. Cependant, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il ressentait était de la panique. Panique que son corps ait répondu aux miaulements désespérés du chaton. Panique qu'il n'ait pas atteint Lucius avant que le magnifique jeune ne submerge sa volonté et ses fermes préceptes moraux. Panique qu'il ait jeté Potter au sol pour le prendre. Qu'il le veuille. Ou qu'il ne le veuille pas. Même s'il était manifestement tout à fait volontaire. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter dans un tel état de délire. C'était au-delà de tout. Ça l'ennuyait. Son propre manque de contrôle l'ennuyait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Amrys était à coté de Lucius et ses yeux vides étaient fixés sur ceux de Snape. Il fit un pas en avant, le nez levé pour sentir. Puis un autre. Snape reporta toute son attention sur lui et il vit dans le regard de l'autre homme ce qu'il voulait. Merlin, par encore, pensa-t-il, je dois réfléchir, comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Et… Pas devant tous les autres hommes dans la pièce.

Par pitié, pas comme ça. Je veux de l'intimité, t'avoir pour moi seul. Être capable de tout oublier, de m'allonger sous toi et d'accepter ton corps au plus profond de moi… Snape blanchit. Merde. Où était son contrôle ? Il se tourna pour placer la table entre eux. La porte, la seule possibilité pour s'échapper, était désormais derrière lui, et il n'osait pas se retourner, Amrys était rapide, beaucoup trop rapide.

Harry, dés qu'il fut en contact avec le corps de Lucius, se tourna avec obstination vers son objectif. Il escalada le grand corps et s'enroula autour de Lucius. Lucius le tenait, surpris par l'urgence du besoin qu'il montrait, les tremblements, le désir qu'il était facile de sentir. Ses mains se firent douces, rassurantes. Mais ce n'était clairement pas ce que voulait Harry.

Il caressa la tête d'Harry et fut récompensé par un gémissement. Il embrassa la joue rougie. Harry tourna la tête et offrit sa bouche à l'homme. C'était long, urgent et profond, Harry pencha la tête, se reposant sur les épaules de Lucius alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Un gémissement continu continuait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il tremblait, les mains agrippées à la courbe des biceps, ses mains caressant la large poitrine, il essayait de se fondre dans le cops de celui qui l'enlaçait. Son autre main s'enroula dans les longs cheveux de Lucius et les tira.

Fred et Lucius échangèrent un regard. Fred bougea afin d'offrir son corps en support et que Lucius puisse se tourner pour attraper le visage d'Harry et regarder dans les yeux verts troublés. Voir quel était le problème.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura le roi à son Élu. Harry gémit. Et l'homme blond sentit la chair de poule envahir son corps.

« Ça brûle » se plaignit Harry. Il se tortillait en cherchant à se soulager. Il frottait son érection contre Lucius.

« Brûle ? » demanda Lucius alarmé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi ! Je dois t'avoir ! » Le suppliait Harry en attrapant les robes de Lucius pour les ouvrir.

Son corps répondait au besoin exprimé par son Élu, Lucius lui aurait volontiers donné tout ce qu'il demandait. Mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement et se frotta contre le ventre contracté qu'il avait dénudé, il cherchait frénétiquement l'érection de Lucius. Lucius, légitimement dépassé par son propre corps avec un Harry hors de contrôle à ce point, bloqua les mains qui l'agrippaient.

« S'il te plait » gémit Harry, et le ton, si peu naturel, terrifié, si contraire au jeune, inquiéta le roi. Harry se tortillait et bougeait sous l'emprise d'un besoin désespéré. Lucius fut étonné de sentir sa semence alors qu'il avait un orgasme sans plus de stimulation qu'un court moment de frottage. Mais la libération n'arrêta en rien ses mouvements agités.

« S'il te plait ? » demanda à nouveau Harry, le visage trempé de sueur, les yeux remplis de larmes de frustration. « Ça brûle. Fais-le arrêter ».

« Je vais apaiser ta soif, mon amour » murmura Lucius pour rassurer le jeune homme qu'il berçait. Ensuite, nous découvrirons la cause de tout ça, se dit-il.

Il releva la tête avec l'intention de parler à Amrys, mais il vit que le second essayait de coincer le sorcier humain. Ils étaient amants, mais Amrys ne se comportait pas de la manière habituelle dont il agissait avec l'homme. Il le harcelait. Lucius fronça les sourcils. Alors, s'il raisonnait bien, Amrys était aussi victime de ce qui avait affecté Harry.

« Fred. J'ai besoin de ton aide » dit-il au jeune qui était collé derrière Harry en essayant de le calmer. Fred hocha la tête et commença à descendre une main le long du ventre d'Harry, pensant que c'était la façon dont Lucius voulait qu'il aide Harry. Mais le roi secoua la tête en arrêtant la progression de la main du novice.

« Non. Pas comme ça, novice, tu ne dois pas le toucher, je répondrai moi-même à ce besoin » dit Lucius alors que Fred tendait la main pour aider. Harry, malgré ce qui s'était passé, tremblait et suppliait toujours pour son soulagement. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ici. Je ne voudrai pas que tu sois aussi affecté. Il n'y a que moi qui vais le toucher. Va, trouve Graeme et amène-le ici. Ne touche pas Amrys non plus, tu as compris ? »

« Oui » dit Fred. « Je vais trouver Graeme et je ne laisse pas Amrys me toucher ».

« Bien. Maintenant vas-y ». Lucius déposa un baiser sur les cheveux rouges de son novice. Puis il se retourna vers Harry qu'il prit fermement dans ses bras.

« Severus » appela-t-il. « Es-tu rationnel ? » demanda-t-il au moment où Fred passait la porte en courant.

« Je crois que oui, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps » fut la réponse qu'il reçut. « J'ai toute ma raison pour l'instant »

« Ce désir n'est pas naturel » dit Lucius à l'autre homme. « Peux-tu faire quelque chose ? »

« Je suis occupé pour l'instant » rappela sèchement Severus Snape à l'autre homme.

« Graeme sera là bientôt. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider mais je ne peux pas lâcher Harry » expliqua Lucius. « Graeme va s'occuper d'Amrys. Ensuite, j'attends de toi que tu découvres ce qui s'est passé. Mon Élu ne va pas bien ».

« Ce sera un plaisir de découvrir ce qui se passe » grinça Snape en se retournant à nouveau pour éviter de permettre à Amrys de le capturer. Toutes les cellules de son corps lui hurlaient de se soumettre. De prendre l'extase qu'Amrys lui apportait toujours. Mais ensuite, il se raisonnait, ce ne serait pas bien de prendre l'homme, d'avoir du sexe avec lui, si c'était la magie qui le forçait. Peu importe à quel point il le voulait. Peu importe à quel point ça le consumait.

Severus n'était pas heureux de la tournure des évènements. Il était harcelé. Amrys le pourchassait. Même s'il n'avait pas peur de l'homme, et que son contact était normalement apprécié, ce n'était pas actuellement le moment. Pas alors qu'il était sur que c'était l'œuvre de forces surnaturelles. Il se sentait poussé. Il se sentait excité. Mais ce n'était pas volontaire et c'était douloureux. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose forçait sa volonté à agir. Essayant de l'obliger à avoir du sexe gratuit, plein de luxure et sans précaution. Rien à voir avec les sensations qui l'excitaient habituellement avec Amrys. C'était sans réflexion, vorace, dévorant.

Dumbledore qui regardait dans les caméras qu'il avait implanté s'autorisa un sourire sinistre. Malheureusement, le sort sensé les contraindre à une orgie incontrôlable de sexe violent ne semblait pas très efficace. Il sentait que le sort était en place mais maudite soit la chance qui avait voulu que Severus soit avec le lycanthrope Amrys. S'il avait attrapé la bête sans l'autre sorcier, Harry aurait subi le poids des besoins sauvages de l'homme. Harry aurait été agressé et violé sur le sol de pierres avec des témoins tout autour et le fier Lucius aurait sans doute renvoyé son second du clan. Et ça aurait bien servi les intérêts de Dumbledore. Une vengeance adéquate. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

De ce qu'il avait pu voir, Potter avait été rendu fou par le désir et Amrys, l'homme qui avait causé tout le malheur qu'il endurait, avait été affecté juste comme il l'espérait, preuve en était la façon dont il poursuivait Snape. Mais pas, ce qu'il voyait au travers des caméras qui flottaient dans le manoir n'était pas au niveau de ce qu'il avait espéré provoquer. Et Snape, apparemment, attirait plus le second du clan, beaucoup plus, que le garçon Potter. Une idée que Dumbledore trouvait parfaitement incompréhensible. Il n'y avait pas de limites au mauvais goût.

Enfin, si Snape était violé, alors tout n'était pas perdu. Il se retournerait contre les animaux qu'il avait aidés. Peut-être qu'il pourrait perturber les léopards, les secouer et les distraire suffisamment pour qu'il lui accorde de petites concessions. La menace d'envoyer l'enregistrement de l'agression au reste du monde sorcier pourrait suffire. Enfin, il l'espérait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait obtenir. C'était beaucoup moins. Il grinça des dents sous une colère impuissante. Est-ce que rien ne pouvait jamais marcher selon ses plans ?

**À suivre**


	95. Chapter 95

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **85** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

**Tout les membres de Paradise Of Readers, **

**Vous souhaite un joyeux noël.**

**0o0 **

**Chapitre 95**

Graeme entra prudemment dans la pièce, Kaithas, juste derrière lui, était encore plus prudent. Répondre à une confrontation physique lorsque l'un des combattants potentiels était le puissant et intimidant second du clan… Et bien, Kaithas ne souhaitait pas se retrouver au milieu.

Graeme, le premier exécuteur des sentences et châtiments du Roi, n'avait pas de tels scrupules. Il entra avec autorité, méfiant et attentif comme la prudence l'exigeait, mais sans peur. Il était prudent simplement pour être en position de force.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Ce qu'il sentit le fit stopper net. Un son derrière lui capta son attention. Ron, avec qui il était lorsque Fred était apparu, se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte avec le jeune rouquin, regardant curieusement et avec inquiétude à l'intérieur.

« Recule » grogna Graeme d'un ton menaçant. Aucune chance qu'il veuille ajouter Ron à ce mélange explosif. Le chaton portait toujours l'odeur d'un désir inassouvi puisqu'ils avaient été interrompus avant que Graeme n'ait fini de prendre soin de lui.

Amrys ne s'ennuya même pas à faire plus que grogner sur son ami d'enfance et continua de traquer Severus qui semblait en plein conflit. Graeme pouvait sentir l'excitation de l'humain, ainsi que des odeurs de culpabilité et de fébrilité. Pourtant, extérieurement le sorcier paraissait remarquablement calme. Mais intérieurement, Graeme supposait que Severus combattait pour ne pas se laisser aller à avoir du sexe sauvage et passionné. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Graeme renifla à nouveau.

Lucius l'appela. « Graeme. J'ai besoin que tu attires l'attention et que tu contrôles Amrys. Severus et moi avons besoin de nous consulter pour découvrir comment traiter ce problème. Kaithas, je suis content que tu sois là. Es-tu affecté?

« Je ne crois pas, mon Roi » fut la réponse du prophète. « Je peux sentir très clairement qu'il y a un problème mais cela ne semble pas dirigé directement sur moi ».

« Très bien » dit Lucius d'un ton calme et peu expressif. Il tenait son Élu avec précaution et tendresse mais n'offrait aucun soulagement au jeune qui gémissait. Harry laissa échapper un cri pitoyable et le roi prit son doux visage d'une main.

Ce fut alors que Graeme découvrit qu'Harry n'était pas en meilleur état qu'Amrys. Gémissant et désespéré, il exhalait un inimaginable mélange de senteurs sexuelles qui excita immédiatement Graeme. Il fit involontairement un pas en direction du garçon qui était dans les bras de Lucius, avant de se reprendre et de s'arrêter, les mâchoires serrées. Kaithas avait posé une main sur son bras et Graeme avait été totalement inconscient de ce geste. Il bataillait pour retrouver son calme. Kaithas ne retira pas sa main. Et Graeme savait pourquoi. Il essayait de mêler son équilibre à celui de Graeme pour le renforcer. Graeme hocha la tête en signe de remerciement puis retira doucement la main de Kaithas.

Amrys haleta en sentant les nouvelles odeurs. Il grogna puis se retourna pour faire face au mâle qui approchait en le défiant. Il devait combattre pour garder ses droits sur le prix savoureux qu'il avait pourchassé. Il devait gagner pour avoir le temps de le tenir sous lui et le chevaucher jusqu'à satiété, de le revendiquer comme sien. Il grogna en montrant ses longs crocs tranchants. Graeme faisait calmement des cercles en évaluant les atouts et les faiblesses qu'il commençait à découvrir.

Snape avança d'un pas en direction de Lucius dés qu'Amrys lui tourna le dos. Il avait réussi à réfléchir, enfin autant que c'était possible en étant conduit à la folie par un désir inassouvi et la peur d'abandonner ou d'être attrapé et prit violemment. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les conclusions auxquelles il avait abouti.

Quelqu'un de très puissant avait envoyé un sort. La cible en était au choix, soit Harry, soit Amrys. Il n'était pas sur de quoi, ou de qui l'avait fait. Il soupçonnait quelqu'un très fortement. Il avait travaillé pendant des années avec le Dumbledore aux allures de grand père. Assez longtemps pour sentir ce qui était caché dans les profondeurs de l'homme. Profondeurs qu'il avait choisi de ne pas explorer. Peut-être que ce choix n'avait pas été le bon. A la lumière de ce qui se passait maintenant, il aurait peut-être du prendre la peine de découvrir ce que cachait l'homme. Sa défaillance à le faire avait permis l'escalade qui avait conduit à cette situation. Bien sur, il pouvait avoir tort, peut-être que c'était la faute de quelqu'un d'autre, ça semblait juste peu probable mais pas impossible.

Mais, si c'était l'œuvre du Directeur… alors le vieil homme était en train de déraper, il avait fait un mauvais calcul et son comportement devenait trop flagrant, trop évident. Cela ne pouvait pas être minimisé par celui qui avait fait cette faute. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de pardon et une tape dans le dos comme si c'était une bévue sans importance. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire que c'était un accident. C'était malveillant. Il y avait une intention manifeste de nuire.

Celui ou celle qui avait mis ça en route en savait trop peu sur la culture des lycanthropes pour être l'un d'entre eux. Lucius ne pardonnerait pas cet acte. Il n'abandonnerait pas, il considérerait ça comme un défi dirigé contre lui, une menace pour son peuple et réagirait en conséquence. L'Élu n'était pas une cible que choisirait tout lycanthrope avisé ou tout sorcier bien informé. Il valait mieux s'attaquer au roi lui-même. L'Élu était chéri, protégé et élevé sur un piédestal. L'Élu était l'aimé et le cadeau des rois. Il y avait des moyens officiels et ritualisés pour que les différends entre lycanthropes s'effacent lorsque l'Élu était impliqué. S'attaquer à lui, et bien… un idiot avait franchi la ligne aujourd'hui. Et la réponse pourrait s'avérer fatale lorsque le sorcier, ou la sorcière, serait découvert.

Severus avait réussi à se retrouver à coté de Lucius en bougeant avec une lenteur délibérée. Amrys et Graeme se tournaient toujours autour avec Kaithas à coté d'eux. Il était nerveux mais tenait bon, les yeux fixés sur les deux autres. Il ne serait sans doute pas d'une grande aide en cas de problème mais il voulait essayer.

Une ombre envahit à nouveau la porte et Severus leva les yeux pour voir un léopard-garou qu'il ne connaissait pas, immense, au moins de la taille de Mantheer et Yaji. Un gardien, en déduit-il, un des veilleurs, le léopard-garou entra dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur son Roi après avoir parcouru la pièce du regard. Il était conscient du combat potentiel, il se mit sur ses gardes de manière détendue. Un homme habitué à utiliser la violence physique et la confrontation.

Lucius se pencha en avant. « Tu ne dois pas les laisser se tuer. Je veux qu'Amrys soit soumis mais en douceur, il n'est pas responsable de ce qui se passe ici » dit-il à l'homme sombre. Kaithas, soulagé, se recula un peu. L'homme, Jonas, était bon, qualifié et très fort. Yaji était le premier choix de Mantheer pour assurer ses arrières mais Jonas était en seconde position. De plus, il n'était pas un alpha, et donc pas un rival. Il obéirait. Pas même l'odeur de sexe, ou le sort, ne pourrait le distraire d'obéir à son roi. La volonté de Lucius remplacerait totalement la sienne.

Alors que Jonas s'introduisait dans la place, Graeme bondit. Il vola dans les airs comme un éclair, ses muscles se tendirent et il attrapa et contint son ami et codirigeant du clan. Amrys grognait, totalement enragé, il donnait des coups, ses griffes, qui sortaient de ses doigts largement écartés, traversaient l'air.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'avertissement, il avait bondit soudainement et se trouvait maintenant sur Amrys. Ses bras le tenaient fermement, Jonas se rapprocha, encore plus vite puisqu'il venait de plus loin et qu'il arriva pratiquement en même temps. Amrys avait presque réussi à déloger le Très, mais Graeme refusait de lâcher prise ou de bouger. Et ensuite, la poigne incontournable de Jonas se referma sur le léopard blond, le tenant fermement mais sans le blesser. Amrys grondait, enragé par la restriction, ses yeux roulaient follement.

Son regard cherchait désespérément Severus et le trouva, se posant sur l'humain avec la précision d'un laser, son visage devint un masque de désir. Severus faisait très attention à ne pas toucher Lucius et à ne pas s'approcher trop près pour ne pas donner l'impression de choisir le roi au détriment du second. Il sentait que ce serait suffisant pour conduire Amrys à la folie et pousser le second, impuissant, dans un état encore plus dangereux. Amrys écumait déjà assez de rage comme ça.

Severus garda sa voix basse et apaisante, il essayait de faire passer le plus de calme possible. Il informa Lucius de ses plus profondes peurs en répondant à la question informulée du roi… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Comment peut-on résoudre ce problème? La peur et la jalousie le prirent par surprise. C'était une faiblesse. Une qu'il n'imaginait pas avoir. Lui, celui qui avait sans aucune émotion exprimé le besoin d'accepter les traditions et la culture des lycanthropes, avait des problèmes à accepter ce qu'il croyait nécessaire pour les soigner. Il se sentait devenir fou avec les véhémentes objections de son esprit. Il ne se sentait pas intelligent à l'instant même. Il se sentait possessif.

« Lucius, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait qu'une chose à faire. Les sorts de cette nature perdent leur force lorsque le sujet se livre à l'activité attendue » dit le sorcier d'une voix douce. Son cœur se serrait en disant ces mots.

« Tu veux dire qu'il faut le libérer? Et le laisser avoir du sexe? » Demanda Lucius, son propre mécontentement clairement exprimé lui aussi. Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur et le roi caressa sans honte son entrejambe. De longues caresses amoureuses mais surtout pour l'apaiser, pas pour l'émoustiller. Harry combattait pour avoir plus de cette main, ses hanches bougeaient frénétiquement.

« Oui, une séance de sexe est le seul moyen pour arrêter les symptômes et arrêter les effets du sort ». Les voir souffrir, aussi bien Harry qu'Amrys, faisait monter en Severus une rage meurtrière qu'il devait combattre. Le garçon avait suffisamment souffert dans sa vie. Il avait maintenant autour de lui une famille aimante, il ne méritait pas ça. Et l'homme. Severus retint son souffle. L'homme, beau, noble et honorable. La dernière personne qui devrait être l'objet de ce type d'agression. Severus, impuissant, serra les dents.

« Dans son état, tu ne lui survivras pas » remarqua Lucius avec une absolue conviction, disant seulement à Snape ce qu'il avait déjà conclu par lui-même. Il baissa les yeux sur le chaton sanglotant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Si Amrys avait besoin de sexe, il était clair qu'Harry en avait besoin aussi. Lucius montra les dents alors que sa colère augmentait. Celui ou celle qui avait fait ça allait payer. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les fourrures empilées sur son lit. Que celui qui avait fait ça soit maudit. Il porta Harry sur le lit. C'était une violation de tout ce qui était juste.

« Amène mon second » dit Lucius d'une voix qui ressemblait à du verre brisé, une voix qui coupait et qui promettait du sang à celui qui aurait la folie de s'approcher trop près. Graeme et Jonas hésitèrent. Graeme leva les yeux pour voir l'expression sur le visage du roi puis obéit. Le Roi allait offrir son Élu à Amrys. Il était forcé de le faire. La pièce était étrangement silencieuse, en dehors des grognements d'Amrys et des gémissements d'Harry.

Lucius baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur la joue enfiévrée de son Élu. Amrys fut porté plus près.

« Harry, ton soulagement est proche. Je t'ai trouvé ce dont tu as besoin ». La voix de Lucius était la plus aimante et pleine d'adoration que Severus n'ait jamais entendu de la part d'un amant. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il regarda Amrys, il voulait être celui qui calmerait les besoins de son amant. Pas rester debout, impuissant, à regarder une faim non naturelle et un désir qu'il ne pouvait pas satisfaire.

Lucius retira du corps agité d'Harry ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Le visage du Roi était un masque de souffrance. Ses yeux pâles étaient glacés.

Graeme luttait pour combattre sa propre réaction. C'était une chose, la rencontre du second et de l'Élu, qui devait se faire dans la joie. Pas de manière forcée. Son cœur saigna.

**À suivre**


	96. Chapter 96

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **85** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

**Tout les membres de Paradise Of Readers, **

**Vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes.**

**0o0 **

**Chapitre 95**

Amrys combattait pendant qu'ils le rapprochaient des fourrures. Il se débattait pour se libérer et se jeter sur le jeune homme étendu sur le lit. Il rugissait en soulevant ses deux gardiens du sol dans une impressionnante démonstration de force. Ses veines saillaient comme des cordes nouées, sur son front, le long de son cou, de sa poitrine et jusqu'à ses poignets.

Graeme le maintint avec détermination. Jonas ne tressaillit pas, ses gros muscles bandés attestaient du pouvoir du second alors que toute son attention était fixée à combiner la prise qu'il avait avec Graeme pour le maintenir. Ne pouvant atteindre son but, le léopard-garou blond siffla un avertissement et ils continuèrent à contrôler son approche. Ses griffes produisaient un grincement ressemblant à des couteaux qui déchirent du cuir. Il tendit brusquement son cou, dans une attaque qui rata de peu sa cible, il voulait planter ses crocs dans toute chair vulnérable à proximité.

« Vous ne devez pas libérer ses bras. Il ne doit pas blesser Harry » dit Lucius aux deux hommes en arrangeant un Harry collant sur le lit à coté de lui. Amrys luttait toujours, son expression ne montrant aucun signe qu'il reconnaissait son Roi ou l'Élu du Roi. Il avait la tête levé, le nez en l'air, il respirait difficilement. Il souleva à nouveau Graeme et Jonas, les faisant décoller du sol, avant de les laisser retomber lourdement.

« Stop. Il ne peut pas être contrôlé de cette façon » dit Lucius au moment où Snape se rapprochait.

« Stop » répéta Snape, extérieurement calme et pragmatique. « La folie ne lui permet pas de savoir qui est l'objet de sa fixation. La magie n'est pas douce et gentille. Celui qui a fait ça voulait que ce soit violent, dur et rapide. Il n'a laissé aucune autre possibilité » dit Snape en gardant un ton sans émotion alors qu'il voulait hurler son indignation que quelqu'un ose faire ça à Amrys. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Oui. Je suis d'accord. Devons-nous l'assommer ? Est-ce que le temps soulagera son besoin ? Celui d'Harry ? » Demanda le Roi en regardant les deux lutter. Snape secoua la tête. « Est-ce que le sort disparaîtra de lui-même? »

« Non. Le temps augmentera simplement cette attitude et la folie, Lucius » dit Snape, sa voix devenant rauque sous l'émotion, en dépit de ses efforts pour la contrôler, elle perdait son habituelle onctuosité. Il éclaircit sa gorge et essaya à nouveau. « Dans son état, il pourrait involontairement blesser Potter. Autorise-moi à essayer de le soulager avant de le laisser aller à lui ». La voix du sorcier était contenue. Il devint rouge et son teint normalement pâle s'enflamma sous son rougissement. Il souhaitait de l'intimité mais ce n'était pas possible. Amrys souffrait. Il ne pouvait le permettre alors qu'il était capable de le soulager.

« Très bien. Kaithas, viens plus près. Surveille-les. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé non plus, sorcier ». Lucius donnait sa bénédiction. Il se retourna vers Harry qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Il susurra à l'oreille du jeune et une fois de plus descendit sa main sur lui, sachant ce qui allait se passer et ne voulant prendre aucun risque. Ses doigts lubrifiés glissèrent dans le corps du jeune homme qu'il enlaçait.

Patiemment, Lucius glissait profondément ses doigts, caressant la chair, relaxant Harry au maximum et Harry répondit immédiatement par un cri tremblant et une seconde éjaculation. Il n'y eut aucune diminution de son érection. Il avait les yeux étroitement clos.

La sueur coulait sur le visage et le corps d'Harry, sa peau d'un ivoire pâle brillait d'humidité. Lucius laissa ses doigts où ils étaient, souhaitant que le jeune homme se détende mais le corps d'Harry restait contracté, son excitation ne diminuait pas. Il gémissait. Lucius s'allongea, l'embrassa mais Harry se détourna en agitant frénétiquement ses hanches, il ne voulait pas de tendresse, il voulait du sexe, sauvage; dur et sale, plus de pénétration, plus de puissance.

Severus posa ses mains avec précaution sur les hanches de l'autre homme. Graeme et le grand gardien tenait fermement Amrys alors que tout son corps s'arquait sous ce toucher timide. Amrys laissa échapper un son purement animal, urgent et sauvage. Ils le soulevèrent sur le lit et sur les fourrures près du Roi et d'Harry.

Severus Snape se laissa tomber à genoux sur les fourrures entre les jambes de l'homme dont il venait de réaliser qu'il était tombé amoureux. Graeme et le gardien était de chaque coté d'Amrys, le maintenant en empêchant ses bras, et les griffes mortelles au bout de ceux-ci, de bouger.

Snape bannit de son esprit les autres personnes dans la pièce, tous ceux qui le regardaient avec inquiétude alors qu'il se penchait, les cuisses puissantes d'Amrys de chaque coté des siennes. Pas de préliminaires aujourd'hui, pensa amèrement le sorcier, Amrys était déjà prêt à exploser. C'était cependant Amrys, celui qu'il désirait toujours, il souffrait et Severus allait lui apporter du soulagement. Snape ne perdit pas de temps et prit la longue érection d'un brun doré, maintenant congestionnée de sang à la teinte pourpre, battant au même rythme que le grand cœur du léopard, dans sa bouche.

Amrys hurla. Un cri déchirant, long et poignant, et il se libéra en s'enfonçant dans la bouche de Severus qui essaya de tout avaler, une épaisse et chaude humidité remplissait sa bouche et sa gorge, elle débordait et coulait sur son visage. Il se recula, passa une main sur son visage. Elle devint humide, il essuya encore et encore.

Doucement, quelqu'un prit sa main et l'écarta, puis le tira et une langue passa sur son visage. Pas de manière érotique, mais gentiment, en faisant attention. L'aidant à nettoyer son visage, reconnaissant sa détresse, et reconnaissant que la semence de l'amant de Snape devait être traitée avec respect, en dépit de l'horreur de la situation. Kaithas l'aida à atteindre un coin du lit, léchant son visage, chaudement, tendrement. La tendresse fut ce qui lui permit de se relâcher. Severus commença à pleurer.

Près d'eux, Harry hurlait dans un cri qui mêlait douleur, besoin et terreur. Il se tendait vers le second du clan. Il combattait les mains de Lucius, laissant de grandes égratignures et des gouttes de sang sur les bras du Roi. Lucius attrapa ses mains pour s'éviter plus de blessures.

Il échangea un regard avec son troisième. Graeme guida Amrys, son ami dont la souffrance était grande, vers Harry. Harry essaya immédiatement de se cambrer vers le corps couvert de sueur. Gémissant, rempli du désir de rencontrer la faim qui animait le second. Amrys ne savait pas qui était à coté de lui, il savait simplement qu'il ressentait un désir brulant, un besoin lancinant. Il inspira profondément. Grognant et crachant, Graeme et Jonas tenaient ses mains derrière lui afin qu'il ne puisse pas mettre Harry en pièces.

Harry s'ouvrit à l'homme au dessus de lui, passa ses jambes autour de lui, sifflant son vide, suppliant pour être rempli. Amrys grognait. Lucius sentit sa gorge se serrer, une douloureuse sensation, alors que tout ce qui était cher au clan était violé, perverti et bafoué.

Amrys glissa dans Harry. Ils bougeaient comme s'ils étaient fait pour s'emboiter parfaitement, cependant, il n'y avait ni douceur, ni tendresse, seulement une faim dévorante. C'était tellement mal. Lucius sentit des larmes dévaler ses joues à cette vision. Amrys hurla; un cri rauque, torturé. S'enfonçant sans finesse, il essayait de trouver une issue à la douleur déchirante. Et échouait. Ça grandissait, grandissait.

Lucius, désespéré, enfonça son bras dans la bouche de son second. Amrys sentit le sang, il mordilla et lécha, trouvant un léger apaisement dans le goût familier et l'odeur de son ami. De son Roi. Le pouvoir dans le sang du Roi apaisa la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, il prit une grande inspiration et se battit pour retrouver ses esprits… Il se retira d'Harry et la folie l'inonda à nouveau. Il hurla sa douleur atroce. Une fois de plus il voulait griffer, ses mains, retenues, accrochaient cette fois les fourrures, arrachant des touffes de poil.

Harry enroula à nouveau ses jambes autour d'Amrys, par pur instinct il guida l'homme dans son corps. Ils bougèrent ensemble. Durement, de manière saccadée au début puis avec de plus en plus d'aisance. Désespérément vite. Haletants. Gémissants de douleur. Lucius Malfoy leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du sorcier blotti dans les bras du prophète. L'horreur dans les yeux pâles, la terreur sur le visage fort de l'homme fut le déclic dont Severus avait besoin. Il se redressa.

Severus Snape en avait assez. Il pressa son bras sur son visage. Il avait pleuré. Une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Cette fois, il avait plein de raisons pour le faire. Mais pleurer et le soulagement que cela apportait n'était pas ce qu'il fallait maintenant.

Maintenant…

Snape tira sa baguette des profondeurs d'une des poches de sa robe. Sa poigne aurait pu briser une baguette moins solide que la sienne. Ses tendons craquèrent. Sa mâchoire se serra, et une pure indignation le remplit.

Il avait besoin…

Il leva sa baguette et se concentra. Il rassembla son indomptable volonté en imaginant celui qui avait envoyé cette abomination, qui avait eut l'intention de blesser l'homme qu'il aimait, et un garçon dont il se souciait profondément.

De…

Il prononça les paroles du contre sort, et sentit le rassemblement sauvage d'énergie alors qu'il envoyait tout dans une boule de mécontentement rageur et néfaste, qui grandissait, grandissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout, chaque morceau de ce sort détestable et plein de haine.

Riposter…

Il siffla le sort pour renvoyer chaque petite étincelle malveillante de cette horreur à celui qui le méritait vraiment. L'air craqua, s'enflamma et s'illumina et le sort retourna vers son créateur.

**À suivre**


	97. Chapter 97

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **85** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

**URGENT !**

**Nous recherchons de toute urgence 1 ou 2 bêta traductrice(s)**

**Sérieuse et disponible qui ne disparaitra pas sans rien dire !**** pour les fics suivante :**

''**Le fardeau du destin''**

**Le dernier chapitre de paru de ''Réalization''**

''**Plus jamais seul plus jamais''**

Il ne manque que ça pour que les parutions soient plus régulières. Mais je répète, tant que les chap ne sont pas bêta traduit, ils ne paraitront pas.

Je n'arrive plus à accédé à la boite mail de Paradise donc **allez sur mon profile**, cliqué sur **mail**. Et **envoyé moi un message** direct.

**Onarluca **

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci de votre fidélité !

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 97**

L'épais brouillard jaune plein de miasmes commençait à s'éclaircir. Il revenait de loin. Il commençait à réaliser où il était et ce qui s'était passé. Il avait mal partout, au visage, aux bras, à la poitrine, aux jambes, au pelvis, partout.

Il y avait un poids sur lui. La panique serrait sa gorge. Il eut presque envie de frapper quelqu'un lorsque l'odeur le prit à la gorge. Une odeur de douleur, de peur, de deuil, de tristesse, de sexe et de haine. C'était suffisant pour étouffer quelqu'un. Cela le fit s'arrêter. L'homme au dessus de lui s'effondra, encore dur et à l'intérieur de lui… C'était Amrys?

Amrys. Comment cela était-il arrivé? Un flash de mémoire. Puis il se rappela, comme un film, comme un miroir de vérité, il vit ce qui était arrivé. L'odeur de doux amour, de gentillesse, l'odeur de Draco, Mantheer et Yaji, passion, adoration. Une bonne odeur propre… Et puis…

Quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de sombre, de sinistre, de mauvais. Quelque chose de fait dans la seule intention de faire du mal. Quelque chose qui reposait sur la pure odeur d'amour et de joie, sur un honnête amour partagé mais sans rien porter de la pureté qui va avec. Quelque chose d'immonde qui emportait tout.

Quelque chose qui emportait son propre désir dans une frénésie sombre, de désir qui ne pouvait être assouvi. Harry frissonna en remontant de ce puits sombre. Et il vit ce qu'il avait fait sous l'emprise de ce… sort. Il vit la façon dont il avait brûlé et la façon dont il n'avait trouvé aucun soulagement. Il avait griffé son amant, profondément, douloureusement, il en avait demandé encore, et encore, et encore. Il n'avait pas été capable de s'arrêter, conduit droit dans le mur, recherchant la douleur et le sexe et encore la douleur.

Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas qu'Harry ne trouvait pas possible de se blâmer… lui ou l'homme qui sanglotait sur lui. Amrys se réveillait de son propre cauchemar. Et il pleurait pour la douleur qu'il avait causée. Amrys. Qui était bon, fort et gentil, il ne méritait pas d'être blâmé pour ce qui venait de se produire. Amrys qui avait besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il était pardonné, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que tout serait réparé et que tout irait bien.

Harry leva les bras pour les passer autour du léopard-garou tremblant. « Paix » dit-il.

**§*&o&*§**

Dumbledore, penché sur son bureau, fut pris par surprise lorsque la douleur le frappa. A un endroit qui lui avait, jusqu'à présent, donné uniquement du plaisir. Il se raidit d'un coup. Il était en érection, douloureusement en érection. Pas une érection qui promettait du plaisir, pas une érection qui le pousserait à prendre sa caméra- espion et regarder de la délicieuse jeune chair fraiche pour se soulager. Non, ce n'était rien de tout cela. Il voulait que ça disparaisse. Maintenant.

Dumbledore trouva une chaise à tâtons et s'affala dessus. Il attrapa ses parties génitales enflées et gémit. Il ne méritait pas cette douleur affreuse et soudaine ! Il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Il attrapa sa baguette et essaya un sort de confort. Puis il essaya un sort de soin. Puis un sort d'anesthésie. Puis un sort de rétrécissement. Rien ne marchait. Il gémit à nouveau.

Il ne voulait pas paniquer. Se mettant sur ses pieds, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Vers Madame Pomfresh et ses soins. Elle serait capable de l'aider. Il en était sur. Il avait rarement eu besoin de ses soins mais elle n'avait jamais failli.

La courte marche n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfer vivant. Il trainait les pieds, incapable de les lever du sol, il était transpercé par des couteaux. Merlin! Il avait maintenant l'impression qu'il ne voudrait au grand jamais plus de sexe, ou avoir une érection à nouveau. Jamais. En fait, la simple idée du sexe… Il se pencha et vomit sur ses chaussures et sur le bord de sa robe. Le sol vint à sa rencontre.

**§*&o&*§**

Amrys se réveillait. Son esprit passa de la confusion à la clarté en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ho Seigneur. Qu'avait-il fait? Il avait violé l'Élu. Harry. Il avait violé Harry. Son hurlement s'éleva dans la pièce.

Puis des bras. Chauds, aimants, accordant le pardon. Il le sentait. Plus de noirceur, c'était fini. Il sentait l'odeur du clan. Du pardon, de l'acceptation, de l'amour. Pour lui. Il sentait son Roi. Il sentait Harry. Il sentait Graeme, Jonas et Kaithas. Tous. Et… Il sentait l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait. Il sentait la colère, ou plutôt la fureur, et… il sentait que Severus… l'aimait.

Les mains d'Harry le caressaient. Le corps chaud d'Harry l'enveloppait. Amrys sentit son érection diminuer et glisser du corps de l'Élu. Harry soupira. Il tourna la tête et embrassa le front moite du léopard doré. « Paix » dit-il, sa voix de ténor contenait du pardon, de l'amour, et le son du clan. Amrys appartenait au clan. Il n'était pas renié. Il appartenait au clan. Il appartenait au clan. Ils le soutenaient.

Des bras forts l'enlaçaient. Les bras du roi, longs, forts et accueillants. De Graeme, son ami. Il sentait leurs larmes tomber sur son visage alors qu'ils le réconfortaient. Ils le caressaient, le léchaient, le câlinaient. Lucius appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine. Lui offrant un refuge. Et Harry ne le fuyait pas avec horreur. L'Élu se blottit contre lui, appuya sa tête contre son épaule et poussa un long soupir. « Paix » dit-il à nouveau. Et sa voix donna ça à Amrys. La paix.

**§*&o&*§**

Dumbledore se réveilla à l'infirmerie avec Poppy s'affairant autour de lui. Au même moment qu'elle approchait de son lit, il réalisa que la douleur atroce était toujours là. Il plia les genoux et gémit en tenant son érection lancinante et prête à exploser. Il secoua la tête en déni. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi n'était-il pas guéri?

« Albus. Je peux voir que tu ne te sens pas bien, pas du tout mieux. Je suis désolée ». Elle se pencha au dessus de lui. Son visage bienveillant plein d'attention. Elle le regardait de ses yeux perçants.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Il retint difficilement un gémissement et de la supplier de l'aider.

« Vous avez une érection et c'est douloureux parce qu'elle ne redescend pas » dit-elle au Directeur de Poudlard. « Je suis certaine que cela a été causé par un sort que je n'ai pas été capable de briser ».

Il retint une réplique mordante. Il savait déjà tout cela. Il l'avait senti juste avant de s'évanouir après avoir pensé au sexe… Son estomac se souleva à nouveau immédiatement et durement. Il se jeta au bord du lit et vomit à nouveau.

Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes à se vider les entrailles avant qu'il ne retombe sur le lit, inondé de sueur. Poppy lui tendit un linge humide. Il le passa sur son visage et sur son front. Seigneur. La simple idée du sexe le rendait malade… son estomac se souleva à nouveau. Il se força à se calmer.

« Oui. Comment peut-on me soigner? » Haleta-t-il finalement, épuisé par la douleur. Il baissa le linge et le pressa sur son entrejambe brûlant. Ça le soulageait presque. Presque.

« Et bien. J'ai bien peur que ce soit là le problème. Il n'y a aucun remède. J'ai bien peur que tu doives simplement attendre que ça passe » dit l'infirmière.

Attendez ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre. « La douleur. Peux-tu enlever la douleur ? » Supplia-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. J'ai tout essayé. Rien n'a marché. Je suis désolée, Albus ». Mais ses yeux… Il fronça les sourcils. Ils brillaient étrangement.

« Combien de temps ? » dit-il en grinçant des dents. C'était insupportable.

« Un jour, une semaine, peut-être deux semaines au plus. Jusqu'à ce que ça retombe » dit Poppy d'une voix basse, douce et compatissante. « La douleur partira une fois que ton pénis aura dégonflé ». Dumbledore la fixa avec incrédulité. « Tu dois pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas être impuissant ! »

Poppy se rapprocha. Son visage changea pour devenir pincé, sauvage, rempli de haine. « Sais-tu que tu parles dans ton sommeil, Albus ? Pendant que tu te tournes et te retournes. Tu m'as fait la plus étonnante des confessions ». Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pouces de lui, il essayait de s'enfoncer dans la pile d'oreillers. Essayant d'imaginer pourquoi la compétente et gentille infirmière se comportait de cette étrange manière. Ils s'étaient toujours si bien entendus.

« Toi, personnage horrible et dégoutant. Je sais tout ». Elle découvrit ses dents. « JE SAIS. Tout ce que tu as fait d'infect pour faire souffrir ces enfants. JE SAIS. Ça va changer, Albus ». Et elle partit à grandes enjambées.

**§*&o&*§**

Et finalement. La voix. Du riche velours. Caressante. Il l'entendait s'élever pleine de passion non-dite. Il l'entendait dans son impatience. Il l'entendait prendre toutes les responsabilités. Il entendait sa gentillesse, l'apaisement. Puis il l'entendait remplie d'amour. Il entendait Severus disant son nom. Il entendait Severus.

Alors il se releva. Et il l'enlaça. Son amour. Son Severus. Et Amrys, finalement sentit toute la plénitude de la paix dont Harry avait parlé.

**À suivre.**

**N'oubliez pas de lire mon message avant de fermer la fenêtre (Onarluca)**


	98. Chapter 98

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **98** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci de votre fidélité !

À bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 98**

Cling!

Un cri suivit le petit bruit qui résonna dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Blaise se retourna pour voir le jeune Hans Grimwold, jeune attrapeur dans la tradition lancée par Potter, regarder ses pieds en sautillant. Le garçon était nu, comme il est de mise lorsque l'on est sur le chemin de la douche après un match difficile. Il étendait ses orteils blessés et les bougeait à titre expérimental.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout va bien, Hansie? » Demanda Blaise, regardant les orteils gigoteurs. Puis son regard fut attiré par quelque chose d'autre.

Quelque chose de brillant et de rond roulait en cercles sur le sol, en rond, en rond et en rond, dans une trajectoire qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il heurta quelque chose et roula droit sur les pieds nus de Blaise. Il se pencha et le ramassa, le tournant et le retournant de ses doigts souples pour l'examiner. Hein?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une caméra espion, Hansie? ». Blaise regardait le plus jeune qui paraissait totalement sonné. Blaise décida que son étonnement était honnête, il ne faisait pas semblant. Hans n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la caméra.

« Je ne fais rien! » se plaignit le garçon. « C'est tombé sur mon pied » s'exclama-t-il, offensé comme si l'objet l'avait fait exprès.

Blaise haussa un sourcil sceptique. Poussant un peu juste pour être sur. « S'ils découvrent que nous avons ça ici, nous serons accusés d'espionner les autres équipes ».

« Ce n'est pas à moi » insista Hans. Il remua à nouveau ses orteils. Semblant satisfait à l'idée qu'il allait survivre. « Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est exactement… Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« C'est une caméra espion. Pas une chose avec laquelle s'amuser. D'où vient-elle, d'ailleurs? » Se demanda Blaise à voix haute. Puis il haussa les épaules. Il avait la solution parfaite. Il y avait une manière très facile de le découvrir. Il allait l'apporter au professeur Snape, le Directeur de la maison Serpentard.

« Ici. Il est tombé du mur juste ici ». Hans pointait l'endroit avec indignation. Il sauta en arrière comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une autre mauvaise chose sorte de là.

Blaise regarda l'endroit puis il plissa les yeux. Il se tourna et regarda par-dessus son épaule. L'endroit où était placée la caméra couvrait tout le vestiaire. Il se tourna et regarda dans l'autre sens… Les douches. Pas la salle de réunion où les joueurs étaient tous habillés. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Blaise n'était pas stupide et encore moins naïf. Quelqu'un les avait espionnés. Quelqu'un qui était à Poudlard, parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait entrer pour poser la caméra. Il sentait la rage le disputer au dégoût dans son estomac. Un pervers espionnait les enfants. Il était l'un des plus vieux, dans sa dernière année, mais il y avait de vrais enfants, ici.

Il semblerait que Hans ne soit pas stupide non plus. Le jeune de douze ans avait les sourcils levés jusqu'à la limite de ses cheveux blonds bouclés. « Ooooooo » dit-il. Ses yeux devenus immenses sous le choc en une innocente indignation. « Ho. Quelqu'un a… ». Il déglutit, ses mains venant couvrir ses parties intimes.

« C'est trop tard pour ça » dit Blaise sèchement. « Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on a plus rien à cacher. Aucun d'entre nous »

« Oooo » dit de nouveau Hans, ses joues s'enflammant, rouges sur son visage à la peau de blond. « Maman va être terriblement en rogne » murmura-t-il.

Cela prit quelques minutes à Blaise pour réaliser qu'Hans n'avait pas parlé en l'air. Juste le temps de se rappeler qui était la mère de Hans. La mère de Hans était un Auror du Ministère de la Magie. Actuellement l'entraineur en chef de tous les Aurors. « Battling Bertha ». Pas la bonne personne à qui il fallait dire que son fils avait été observé pendant qu'il était nu dans les vestiaires de l'école. Elle serait en rogne. Pas irritée, pas en colère, pas mécontente. Elle allait être en ROGNE.

**§*&o&*§**

Cling!

Les chats-garous sur le lit furent tous en alerte, tête levée et tournée vers le bruit inattendu, les oreilles transformées en un instant en oreille triangulaire de chat pour mieux trouver la source du bruit minuscule. Leurs yeux fendus fixés sur la boule qui roulait irrégulièrement sur le sol dallé. Graeme se leva et quitta le lit en premier, Amrys était juste derrière lui, il prit la sphère dans sa paume. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Il y avait à l'intérieur un rai de lumière qui se réfractait en arc-en-ciel sur sa poitrine et son bras.

« Apporte-le ». La voix autoritaire de Snape coupa court à l'étonnement de Graeme. Son ton indiquait au léopard-garou qu'il savait ce qu'était cette chose mystérieuse. Il retourna vers le lit bien rempli où Lucius avait automatiquement recouvert Harry de son propre corps pour le protéger et posa la minuscule sphère dans la paume tendue du sorcier. Lucius s'assit, scrutant l'objet dans la main de Snape.

Harry se rapprocha de son ancien professeur lorsque la réalisation de ce qu'il tenait le frappa. « Une caméra espion! » s'exclama-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? »

Snape lui envoya un regard glacial. « J'aurais pensé que c'était évident, Monsieur Potter » répondit-il. Il fit une grimace. « J'ai peur que les quelques dernières heures n'aient été rien de moins que privées ».

Le visage d'Harry s'enflamma. Il avait eu un grand besoin de réconfort. Les câlins lui avaient uniquement procurés le minimum dont il avait besoin. Alors Lucius, en dépit du lit rempli, lui avait gentiment donné ce qu'il demandait. Il lui avait doucement fait l'amour pendant que Graeme enlaçait Harry, caressant ses boucles noires, l'embrassant.

Maintenant, Snape lui disait …que quelqu'un d'autre avait été témoin de la scène. Quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas au clan. Un étranger. Harry rougit jusqu'aux racines. Le plus vieux léopard eut une réaction très différente. Kaithas caressait son épaule d'une manière rassurante. Amrys et Lucius grognaient.

« Qui a violé notre intimité? » demanda Amrys sombrement. Il n'avait que partiellement récupéré après avoir agressé sexuellement Harry. Alors que normalement il était le plus tempéré des hommes, il était prêt à mordre et à déchirer de la chair. Il voulait nuire à celui qui les avait violés à nouveau en espionnant leurs plus intimes moments.

Lucius s'assit avec raideur, le visage orageux. Le clan avait encore été attaqué. Ce n'était pas acceptable. Ses gens avaient été blessés, leurs vies mises en danger. « Peux-tu nous donner un nom? J'aimerais leur rendre visite, pour… exprimer… mon mécontentement… au sujet de cette chose ». Il grondait profondément, sa voix était un sifflement de menace. Il tira Harry pour le rapprocher comme pour faire bouclier après les faits. Il cachait le jeune entre ses bras tout en montrant les crocs. Harry, pour sa part, une fois que sa rougeur eut disparue, se sentait scandalisé. Il grogna son mécontentement.

Severus attrapa sa baguette et la passa sur le petit artefact. Le verre devint plus brillant. Se mit à pulser. Puis la lumière baissa dans un « whoooomp ». Instantanément Snape jeta la sphère aussi loin d'eux qu'il le pouvait. Elle vola dans la cheminée de pierre et explosa en une centaine de morceaux coupants, des flammes bleues et rouges en sortirent. Ils se baissèrent tous rapidement jusqu'à ce que la déflagration s'atténue.

Snape agitait sa main. Amrys l'attrapa et déplia gentiment les longs doigts souples pour exposer la blessure circulaire. Sa colère augmenta encore. Il lécha avec précaution la peau brûlée. Apaisant la douleur avec les propriétés soignantes de sa salive. Il détestait que Snape n'ait pas le même pouvoir de se soigner que les lycanthropes. Il s'inquiétait que son amour puisse être blessé et incapable de se soigner. Amrys décida de parler à Lucius à la première opportunité. Severus devait se voir offrir la chance d'appartenir au clan. Il les avait tous défendu. Il avait pris soin de Draco et de ses enfants. Snape appartenait déjà quasiment au clan. S'il le souhaitait, il lui devait la chance de devenir vraiment un léopard-garou.

« Non. J'ai bien peur que le dispositif n'ait été piégé. Je ne peux pas dire qui l'a envoyé pour espionner ». Le mécontentement de Severus Snape était parfaitement clair. Il était furieux qu'Amrys et Harry se soient fait attaquer. Son désir de vengeance était palpable.

Serré étroitement contre la poitrine du roi et prisonnier des bras puissants, Harry marmonna quelque chose. Snape haussa un sourcil. Harry gigota afin d'échapper à l'écrasement. « C'est la même personne qui nous à jeté un sort, à Amrys et à moi ».

« Je dois dire que je suis d'accord » répondit Snape. « C'est la même sensation, la même signature. J'aurais seulement souhaité être capable de la tracer ». La frustration lui fit grincer des dents. Puis, il fit un bond comme s'il avait été piqué. Il tira un disque plat de vision de sa poche et le fixa. Il reconnut le visage qui apparut dans le disque.

« Oui, Monsieur Zabini? » demanda Snape. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider? »

Blaise souleva la petite sphère afin que le professeur Snape puisse la voir. Il ouvrit la bouche, « nous avons trouvé ça dans les vestiaires… » Commença-t-il, jusqu'à ce que Snape le coupe avec urgence.

« Posez-la tout de suite ». Et il avait une telle influence sur sa maison que Blaise obéit immédiatement sans poser de questions ou demander des explications. Il la posa sur le sol et recula rapidement. « Êtes-vous seul? » insista Snape.

« Non, Professeur. Je ne suis pas seul. Il y a encore quelques uns d'entre nous qui sont présents » répondit Blaise qui sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. « Je pense que quelqu'un nous espionnait… »

« Oui » acquiesça Snape. « Vous allez tous quitter la pièce immédiatement. Placez un sort de fermeture sur la porte de cette pièce, votre meilleur sort de fermeture, Monsieur Zabini. Retournez à la maison Serpentard. N'en parlez à personne. Je serais là dans un instant. Bougez, Monsieur Zabini, le temps est compté, cet objet est plus dangereux que vous ne le pensez ».

Il sortit ses longues jambes du lit alors que le disque de vision s'éteignait et le rangea dans sa poche. Amrys le suivit, le visage fermé. Et Graeme, Harry et Lucius était à moins d'un pas derrière, ils quittèrent la pièce au pas de course.

Kaithas, clignant des yeux, fut laissé seul sur le lit.

**À suivre.**


	99. Chapter 99

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **99** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci de votre fidélité !

Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite, tout est arrangé.

À la semaine prochaine !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 99**

Severus Snape n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il avait murmuré un sort sur le vestiaire de l'équipe de Quidditch pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait y entrer, jeté un mouchoir sur la sphère, puis s'était précipité à la maison Serpentard pour vérifier que tous ceux dont il avait la responsabilité allaient bien.

La triade dirigeante des léopards-garous n'était pas de meilleure humeur. Ils avaient accompagné Snape à Poudlard, suivi par un Harry entêté et bien décidé à ne pas être laissé pour compte. Ils avaient tous été surpris et mécontents de voir que Blaise Zabini était à Poudlard lorsque le disque de vision de Snape les avait alertés. Il avait désobéi au décret d'Amrys de rester loin de l'école jusqu'à ce que les conflits soient résolus. Même s'ils étaient soulagés que le novice soit sain et sauf, ils étaient tous les trois en colère et Blaise allait passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'ils mettraient la main sur lui.

Blaise avait toujours été un grand fan du jeu de Quidditch. Il était extatique lorsqu'il était entré dans l'équipe en deuxième année. Maintenant il était en dernière année et il n'était pas prêt à rater les quelques dernières parties. Il n'avait même pas dit aux autres chatons qu'il allait à Poudlard. Un autre signe qui fit grogner Graeme dans sa barbe. Blaise savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Et il l'avait fait quand même. Le chaton allait être réprimandé, sévèrement.

Dans le but de ne pas causer une alarme inutile, Severus Snape prit le temps de revêtir sa tenue habituelle afin d'apparaître aussi familier que possible aux enfants. Amrys et le reste des léopards-garous, qui se tenaient sur le coté, regardaient la transformation avec une fascination non feinte. Les têtes penchées et les yeux aux pupilles fendues regardaient les actions rapides et qui montraient une grande pratique alors que Severus se déshabillait puis se rhabillait. Ils étaient tous sous leur forme animale, la meilleure pour se battre, la plus mortelle.

La robe fluide et ample du clan fut remplacée par celle à la coupe sévère et qui paraissait inconfortable. Amrys caressa d'une patte le manteau de laine et fronça les sourcils, même sous sa forme de chat, c'était manifestement un froncement de sourcils. Ce n'était pas le doux tissu qu'il préférait avoir contre la peau de son Snape. Les vêtements le changeaient de l'amant pliable qu'il avait récemment honoré en un professeur amidonné, correct et dévoué à la protection de ses étudiants.

Les étudiants étaient réunis dans la salle commune, blottis les uns contre les autres autour de l'immense cheminée, bien conscients, même pour les plus jeunes, que quelque chose de sérieux se produisait. Une chose qui pourrait les concerner. La conscience d'un danger planait dans l'air. C'était des enfants astucieux, observateurs, et pour la plupart, pas naïfs du tout. La politique appliquée par leurs parents dès la naissance s'assurait de cela. Ils ne prenaient rien pour argent comptant.

Devant le groupe, la tête baissée, les yeux réticents à rencontrer ceux des dirigeants léopards-garous, se tenait Blaise Zabini, le chaton turbulent du clan. Près de lui, il y avait un garçon plus jeune d'un an, petit et compact, qui regardait les léopards avec une attention soutenue. Il se serrait contre Zabini comme s'il essayait de le protéger.

Lucius Malfoy, magnifique et poilu, se dirigeait vers l'adolescent léopard, marchant pas à pas aux cotés de Severus Snape. Derrière lui, il y avait les formes poilues d'Harry, de Graeme et le magnifique Amrys couleur or. Tous les trois firent leur entrée en se pavanant avec une assurance royale et purement féline. Des dizaines de yeux d'enfants s'élargir en regardant la parade des immenses léopards qui entraient dans la pièce et prenaient place.

Blaise leva son regard et son corps se mit à trembler lorsque son roi approcha. Lucius se frotta contre le jeune, sa fourrure glissait comme une vague de soie contre le flanc du jeune. Il poussa du nez Blaise loin du reste des enfants. Blaise frissonna. Graeme fut le suivant à s'approcher, un resplendissant géant à la fourrure cuivrée qui leva son museau pour le frotter au cou et à l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux sombres. Il ronronnait, un profond grondement. Amrys s'avança à son tour, se plaçant entre Lucius et le troisième pour poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaise. Harry fut le dernier à se frayer un chemin dans le groupe de léopards-garous entremêlés. Il donna une rapide lichette à son camarade chaton puis se recula, laissant les trois autres à leur exploration de Blaise. Ils l'examinaient avec attention pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été blessé.

Snape les regardait avec une certaine fébrilité, se demandant comment les Serpentards allaient réagir à cette soudaine introduction de la manière de vivre du clan. Blaise était l'un des membres les plus admirés de la maison Serpentard. Severus surveillait de près le moindre signe d'agitation ou de menace envers les léopards-garous. Les Serpentards, perçus par les autres maisons comme rusés et méfiants, étaient aussi fantastiquement loyaux. S'ils percevaient que Blaise courrait un risque réel d'être blessé, ils attaqueraient l'inconnu qui fait peur pour le sauver. Snape vit un certain nombre de petites mains serrées sur des baguettes prêtes à servir, toujours cachées dans les poches de leurs robes.

Lucius, Graeme et Amrys avaient tous été surpris et mécontents lorsque Blaise était apparu dans le disque de vision, Snape cependant n'avait pas été aussi surpris. Blaise n'était pas supposé être à Poudlard. Au contraire, il devait être au manoir, en sécurité avec les autres chatons et le clan, sous la surveillance des léopards adultes. Lucius avait prévu de gronder sévèrement le novice pour être sorti en catimini afin de jouer à son jeu favori de Quidditch, en dépit du risque pour sa propre sécurité. Mais pour l'instant, il recréait le lien, heureux qu'il ne soit pas blessé.

Une fois certain que Blaise n'avait aucune blessure, Lucius poussa un rugissement de commandement, jetant le jeune homme à terre sur le dos et posant sa patte, de la taille d'une grande assiette, sur les épaules de son novice. Blaise ne résista pas, il se laissa tomber et resta immobile. Lucius souleva son corps pour le placer au dessus de celui de son léopard désobéissant, presque assez large pour dissimuler complètement Blaise au reste des étudiants. Cela engendra une vague d'alarme parmi le groupe de jeunes sorciers. Ils s'approchèrent un peu, prudemment, encore plus de mains posées sur des baguettes cachées. Snape leva une main et ils stoppèrent. Les yeux fixés sur son visage.

Un jeune homme, celui qui se tenait près de Blaise lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, un brun avec d'étranges yeux aux couleurs d'un coucher de soleil, poussa un cri de détresse, essayant d'aller aux cotés de Blaise, il se débattait dans les bras de ses camarades qui le retenaient. Graeme le foudroya des yeux et interposa son corps entre le jeune et le roi garou. Lucius grogna, plus sourdement et plus autoritairement cette fois. L'air chatoya et Blaise passa d'un grand jeune homme mince à un chat d'un brun profond avec des yeux marron étincelants. Plein de « eeps » stupéfaits remplirent la pièce.

Tout le groupe de Serpentards laissa échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction. Se regroupant en une masse encore plus compacte, accrochés les uns aux autres. La plupart n'avait jamais vu un lycanthrope et encore moins cinq. En plus n'étaient-ils pas supposés être des loups? Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de chats-garous? Les lycanthropes étaient si secrets, si repliés sur eux-mêmes, qu'un grand nombre de personnes dans le monde sorcier ne croyaient pas à leur existence. Ils pensaient que c'était une légende ou un mythe. Une chimère. Le jeune homme brun qui avait essayé d'attraper Blaise, hurla et combattit plus fortement alors que Lucius grondait plus sourdement encore.

Blaise s'aplatit sur le ventre, sous son roi. Lucius se plaça sur lui, le recouvrant à nouveau et il planta avec précaution ses crocs dans sa nuque. Le garçon brun hurla à nouveau et repoussa les mains qui le retenaient. Graeme grogna en montrant ses crocs terrifiants. Un glapissement d'horreur résonna dans la pièce. Snape se rapprocha encore, voulant rassurer le jeune homme qui avait peur pour Blaise.

« Monsieur Alexander » l'appela Snape d'un ton inhabituellement doux tout en restant ferme. « Cessez de vous agiter. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Monsieur Zabini ne va pas être blessé. Il a défié les ordres de son roi, en partie, je présume, dans l'objectif de vous voir ».

Charles « Peach » Alexander leva ses yeux inquiets sur le visage de son Directeur de Maison, cherchant les informations dont il avait besoin, il ne pouvait pas croire que Blaise, son plus cher ami, n'allait pas être blessé. Sa rougeur confirmait que Blaise avait désobéi en partie pour le voir.

Lucius, satisfait de la soumission de Blaise, se releva et s'écarta de quelques pas, s'asseyant pour observer. Graeme reprit sa forme humaine, attrapa le chaton par la peau du cou et le secoua fermement, relevant sa tête pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Blaise devint aussi mou que du marshmallow.

« J'avais l'impression que tu étais conscient de l'interdiction que le second avait donné à chaque étudiant du clan ? Que tous les lycanthropes avaient accepté que leurs étudiants ne retournent pas à Poudlard » dit Graeme d'un ton mi-interrogatif et mi-affirmatif au jeune léopard mou et docile. Il le secoua à nouveau. Les yeux de Blaise roulèrent vers le sol, puis à nouveau sur Graeme. Il restait tranquille, ne résistait pas.

« Non! Arrêtez ! » Cria le jeune homme que Snape avait appelé Monsieur Alexander. Il tâtonna pour trouver sa baguette. Déterminé à défendre son ami. Severus s'avança, baguette à la main.

« Monsieur Alexander, ne levez pas votre baguette! » dit-il sévèrement. Les yeux sauvages qu'il rencontra ne le rassurèrent pas. Il devait se rapprocher encore du jeune pour éviter un désastre. Il eut recours à quelque chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais, il utilisa le surnom de l'étudiant. « Peach ! C'est une affaire privée. Contenez-vous ». Cela eut le mérite de figer un moment tous les Serpentards.

« Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser lui faire ça ! » s'exclama le jeune, après un moment de silence. « Vous ne pouvez pas ». Il fusillait du regard son professeur, la mâchoire serrée et volontaire, le défiant même s'il tremblait. « Je ne les laisserai pas faire » dit-il en colère. Amrys grogna et vint se placer entre le jeune sorcier et Graeme qui était penché sur Blaise. Harry s'était allongé devant Lucius mais sa pause nonchalante était un leurre, il était prêt à bondir à tout instant.

« Monsieur Zabini ne va pas être blessé. Il est manifestement un lycanthrope et il a brisé une règle édictée par l'un de ses dirigeants. Il a besoin de discipline. C'est tout ce que c'est. De la discipline. Votre inquiétude n'a aucune raison d'être, même si elle est admirable vu le peu de chances que vous avez » dit Snape de manière apaisante mais ferme.

« Non ». Peach secoua violemment la tête. « Non ».

« Venez ici ». Snape attendit et une fois que Peach fut à ses cotés, il referma une main forte sur sa mince épaule, il sentit les sanglots que le jeune contrôlait à peine. Merlin ! Il était même plus petit que Potter ! « Tous les autres, retournez dans vos chambres » ordonna-t-il. Ils quittèrent la pièce à contrecœur. Trainant des pieds en regardant par-dessus leurs épaules. L'existence des lycanthropes allaient être confirmée dans tout le monde sorcier dés demain. Snape en était sur.

**À suivre**


	100. Chapter 100

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **100** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**Nous recherchons 2 à 3 traductrices pour :**

**La saga Midnight **(**Le Fardeau du destin **etc….)

Si** vous êtes intéresser, réfléchissez **bien** avant de m'envoyer un mail (profil Onarluca/mail) **car** on reçoit **bien **des propositions d'aide **de temps en temps**, **

**mais si c'est pour disparaitre sans traduire 1 seul chap, ça sert à rien. **

**Et c'est toujours comme ça. Statistiquement, 9/10 ont disparu sans rien dire. Et seulement 1/10 nous a aidés.**

**Bref j'espère que ça intéressera quelqu'un.**

J'en profite pour mettre un petit mot pour **Djehra Keurjani **:

Tu devais** rendre ton chap le 20 octobre. **

Je t'ai** envoyé plusieurs emails. **

Et je n'ai** jamais eu de réponse. ****Merci de me contacter !**

**Onarluca **

**0o0**

**0o0**

Mercis pour tous vos reviews, continuez surtout, car ça fait trop plaisir !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 100**

Graeme caressait la douce fourrure noire du chaton. Il voulait le punir, ici et maintenant, il voulait lui donner une bonne claque sur la tête pour faire entrer de la raison. Mais Blaise était sans réaction, tout sauf provocant, ses yeux marrons regardait les bleus foncés de Graeme en se soumettant complètement. Et Graeme ne pouvait pas lui donner une claque comme ça, pas maintenant. Pas même pour s'être mis en danger et les avoir inquiété. Il enfouit son nez profondément dans la fourrure de Blaise et le tint serré. Il était sain et sauf. Vilain, désobéissant, mais sauf. C'était assez pour tout de suite. Plus tard, nous verrons ça plus tard.

Peach s'agitait dans la poigne de Snape, manifestement toujours contrarié par ce qui se passait entre Graeme et Blaise devant lui. Pourquoi Blaise, énergique, athlétique et fort, restait-il sans réactions, en ne se battant pas ou en ne se défendant pas? Était-il blessé, l'ont-ils blessé; lui ont-ils fait quelque chose que Peach a manqué? Il voulait, devait le découvrir. Il essaya de se libérer. Snape raffermit sa prise.

« Du calme, Monsieur Alexandre. Si vous projetez de mieux connaitre Blaise, vous devriez voir ça. C'est une part de ce qu'il est, avant d'être un étudiant de Poudlard, avant d'être un étudiant en sorcellerie. Il est un lycanthrope et c'est ainsi qu'ils font les choses ». La voix chaude de Snape courrait sur la peau du garçon, l'apaisant et le calmant. Il caressa l'épaule raide de Peach.

Harry se secoua, s'assit et reprit forme humaine. Peach laissa échapper un hoquet. « Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». Il semblait vraiment contrarié de trouver un Gryffondor sur le territoire des Serpentards.

« Je suis un léopard-garou » dit Harry. « Blaise appartient à mon clan ». Il s'approcha. Sa forme humaine semblait plus gracieuse, maintenant que Peach se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Potter, la façon dont il bougeait était moins incertaine, ses formes enfantines parties, maintenant il était fluide, souple, attirant.

« Mais tu es un Gryffondor ! » s'exclama Peach. Comme si cela signifiait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas être là, et pas non plus un lycanthrope. Comme si c'était une trahison.

« Ça ne nous empêche pas d'appartenir au même clan » lui dit Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Alexander. C'est normal. Je suis passé par là aussi. Et je vais bien ». Peach paraissait peu convaincu.

« Continuez cette discussion en marchant » dit Snape en rassemblant les deux jeunes dans le hall à la suite du chat royal qu'était Lucius Malfoy. « Je n'aime pas laisser la caméra sans surveillance trop longtemps. Il est temps de retourner dans les vestiaires et de voir ce que nous pouvons découvrir. Vous pouvez nous accompagner, Monsieur Alexander, si je peux avoir votre parole de ne pas intervenir. Toute intervention pourrait nous causer de sérieux problèmes. Peut-être mortels ».

« Oui Monsieur ». Peach, peu désireux d'être laissé en arrière, hocha la tête en signe d'agrément, résistant au besoin enfantin de croiser les doigts derrière son dos. Puis, il partit avec ce groupe invraisemblable, courant pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Sans jamais quitter des yeux, le dos d'un léopard soumis marchant aux cotés de Graeme dont les doigts agrippaient sa fourrure. Blaise. Ho Blaise.

Blaise était beau sous cette forme, pensa Peach. Une fourrure brillante avec des muscles qui roulaient dessous. La façon dont il marchait, la puissance fluide, Peach voulait tendre les bras et les enrouler autour de son ami, s'enfouir dans la chaude fourrure soyeuse. Être proche. Il combattit la rougeur inattendue qui voulait colorer ses joues. Zut ! Il était toujours si évident ! Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça. Sur le fait d'être amis… et un jour, plus qu'amis, espérait Peach. Seigneur, il l'espérait tellement.

**§*&o&*§**

La sphère se tenait exactement où ils l'avaient laissée, au milieu de la pièce, recouverte d'un mouchoir blanc amidonné. Snape entra dans la pièce, Harry sur ses talons. Les autres chats suivaient et Peach toujours tenu fermement par Snape pour éviter toute impulsion héroïque. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Severus lâcha le garçon et Amrys vint se placer à coté du jeune sorcier. Peach regardait avec interrogation le grand léopard à la fourrure dorée, prêt à tout venant de la grande bête. Il tenait sa baguette tellement fort qu'il avait de grandes chances de la briser en deux. Mais le chat massif ne fit aucun mouvement hostile, il le regardait juste, désespérément pacifique, de ses paresseux yeux d'or.

« Monsieur Potter, avec moi, s'il vous plait » dit Snape brusquement en approchant la caméra espion. « Un sort de restriction, en premier, je pense ». Harry quitta les cotés de Lucius et s'avança. La pièce fut soudain remplie d'une force à faire froid dans le dos, une ruée de lumière et de son. Peach prit une inspiration surprise.

Harry tira sa baguette et la bougea dans un parfait cercle vert incandescent. La lumière se dirigea vers la sphère et l'enveloppa sans une vague. La baguette de Snape guidait la forte barrière que le pouvoir d'Harry avait créée. Elle tissait, englobait grandissait petit à petit, se faufilant jusqu'à ce que la sphère soit complètement entourée, il n'y avait plus d'espace entre le sort et l'objet qui était contenu étroitement. Le sort se consuma alors que la boule sautait en l'air, gigotant comme si elle était vivante, cherchant à se libérer. Une liberté impossible à trouver avec le sort qui la piégeait. Qui que ce soit qui est lancé le sort à l'origine, il n'était pas assez fort pour le garçon-qui -a-survécu.

Snape sentit un sourire, cruellement satisfait, s'élargir sur son visage. « Nous te tenons, bâtard » murmura-t-il. Ça pourrait prendre du temps, oui, mais où que soit le maitre du sort, il était sur le point d'être attrapé. Avec du temps et des efforts, il serait révélé. Et Snape voulait le faire payer.

**§*&o&*§**

Poppy Pomfresh, sursauta et fit trois pas en arrière lorsque le professeur Dumbledore tourna d'un beau vert brillant. Elle avait changé les draps, peu importe à quel point l'homme était odieux, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans des draps humides et souillés! Lorsque soudainement il étai devenu vert. En un rien de temps, de normal à un vert néon brillant. PFFOOOFFF! Une sulfureuse odeur emplit l'air. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et son nez alors qu'une odeur d'œuf pourri remplissait la petite infirmerie. Yeccch.

Elle pressa une seconde main sur sa poitrine. Encore de la magie. Encore du mystère. Ses yeux intelligents se rétrécirent. Peut-être… quelqu'un… un complice, était en train d'essayer d'aider le Directeur à s'échapper. Ses lèvres se serrèrent en une fine ligne désapprobatrice. Elle ne le permettrait pas! Albus Dumbledore n'allait pas s'échapper, et être autorisé à espionner et violer d'autres enfants ! Non, pas si Madame Pomfresh avait son mot à dire.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Un rapide appel à Sainte Mangouste était nécessaire. Que son complice essaye de le sortir d'ici! Cet endroit était pourvu de tous les sorts de sécurité connus. Et c'était trop tard pour que quiconque le soigne. Il ne serait plus jamais le même homme.

Poppy savait à qui demander conseil. Elle s'autorisa à sourire lorsqu'elle appela sa vieille amie, Bertha Grimwold. L'auror saurait quoi faire. Bertha était rarement prise de court. Son premier souci serait cependant pour son fils, alors pour aller plus vite, Poppy allait envoyer un elfe de maison chercher l'enfant.

« Zinny ! J'ai besoin que tu ailles à la maison Serpentard et que tu ramènes Hansie ici » dit Madame Pomfresh à la créature maigre qui prit une teinte rose foncée à l'idée du plaisir de faire quelque chose pour sa très chère maitresse. Il se sauva. Et, satisfaite, Poppy passa son appel.

**§*&o&*§**

La sphère vibrante s'élevait dans les airs. Les léopards-garous se reculèrent, les oreilles aplaties sur leurs larges crânes, inquiets de la chose. Snape guidait l'orbe mortel avec des coups adroits de sa baguette. Elle flottait vers la porte et ils la suivaient. Maintenant, ils allaient découvrir qui était responsable. Et appliquer un juste châtiment.

Peach, en voyant que tout le monde portait son attention sur la balle verte, prit sa chance et se glissa aux cotés de Blaise. Avec hésitation, il laissa un doigt toucher à peine la si, si douce fourrure. Hhhhhooooo. C'était si merveilleusement doux, si épais. Blaise se retourna pour le regarder en sentant le délicat contact. Les yeux de Peach étaient capturés par ceux du grand félin qui le regardaient. Peach pouvait à peine respirer, sa langue venait lécher nerveusement ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa main se leva à nouveau, incapable de s'empêcher de trembler sur l'exquise fourrure, Blaise attendait, le laissant faire.

Peach laissa sa paume entière se poser sur la fourrure marron, plonger dedans. Blaise ronronna doucement. Et Peach pensa qu'il aurait pu défaillir, s'il n'avait pas été dérangé par un cri perçant, il aurait pu le faire sous le coup de l'étonnement et de la joie. Il pivota juste à temps pour voir le professeur Snape voler, le manteau au vent, après la brillante boule verte. Harry Potter était accroché fermement à une de ses jambes, trainés comme s'ils ne pesaient rien, à plusieurs pieds au dessus du sol.

Les léopards-garous agirent immédiatement, sautant après les deux hommes, qui étaient emmenés rapidement à une allure à se rompre le cou. Blaise fit un bruit urgent et donna un coup de tête à Peach qui l'envoya littéralement voler sur son large dos. Peach cria nerveusement mais s'accrocha avec les mains, les jambes et même les dents, ce qui lui valu de se retrouver la bouche pleine de poils, souhaitant avoir des doigts aux pieds à la place des orteils, pour pouvoir s'accrocher encore plus lorsque Blaise s'élança derrière le groupe qui disparaissait rapidement.

Les muscles jouaient avec fluidité sous lui, Peach était étonné de la puissance brute et de l'absolue perfection de la course du chat. Blaise, un exceptionnel athlète sous sa forme humaine, l'était encore plus sous sa forme féline. Il était pure beauté, force et agilité. Chaque mouvement était assuré et exact. Même s'il était soucieux du passager qu'il portait. Peach le sentait clairement, il ne courrait aucun danger de tomber ou d'être blessé

Ils passèrent à toute allure un coin et Peach haleta alors qu'il volait le long du grand couloir tout droit, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles. Il enfouit son visage dans la sombre fourrure sous sa joue sentant plus qu'il ne les voyait les murs passer.

Puis Blaise s'arrêta, doucement, avec précaution, pour ne pas brusquement déstabiliser son passager. Il y eut un moment de surprise et Peach regarda, le cœur battant. Il était dans l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh. Les autres léopards se tenaient debout, cherchant leur souffle, leurs flancs battants, après le formidable sprint qu'il venait de pousser. Madame Pomfresh se tenait tout près, une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise, une bouteille de désodorisant dans l'autre main, puis elle se précipita vers les deux hommes emmêlés sur le sol. Peach mit une main devant son nez et sa bouche, il y avait vraiment une odeur effroyable ici !

Harry et le professeur Snape était étalés sur le sol au pied d'un lit, les doigts d'Harry pinçait son nez et il avait un visage dégouté. Dans le lit, le professeur Dumbledore était d'une fantastique teinte de vert et au dessus de lui, volait la petite sphère accusatrice. Cela prit à Peach une minute d'imaginer ce que cela voulait dire. Puis il glapit d'horreur, la bile remontant dans son estomac.

L'odeur venait de l'homme. Le professeur Dumbledore était celui qui espionnait. Peach sentit ses parties génitales se contracter dans un effort pour se cacher à l'intérieur de son corps. Un lent grognement avait commencé à se répandre dans la pièce alors que les léopards-garous arrivaient à la même conclusion et avançaient vers le lit.

Un cri perçant résonna, coupant tous les mouvements avec la précision d'une lame de rasoir. Peach sentit Blaise l'entrainer au sol dans une réaction instinctive et s'accroupir au dessus de lui. Peach se dégagea de la fourrure qui lui bloquait la vue.

C'était une femme minuscule, pas plus d'un mètre cinquante de haut, probablement deux ou cinq centimètre de moins que lui. Derrière elle, il y avait trois hommes immenses, baguette à la main, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés de manière menaçante alors qu'ils dévisageaient chaque personne et chaque chose férocement. C'était la femme minuscule qui rugissait.

« Ne touchez pas cet homme ! Cette crapule est à moi ! ». Peach cligna des yeux rapidement. La voix sonnait comme deux pierres frottées l'une contre l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas venir d'une si petite créature. Puis un hurlement à percer les tympans vint du seuil de la porte, et Peach dut à nouveau s'aider de ses mains pour jeter un œil. Blaise s'étant baissé encore plus, le couvrant toujours plus.

« Maman ! » cria le petit blond de la porte. Hansie se précipita sur sa mère et la serra dans ses bras, la dominant, même à 12 ans.

« MMMPPPh ! » dit-elle dans son épaule. Ensuite, elle réussit à se reculer, les pieds battant l'air comme son fils la soulevait du sol. « Pose Maman, Hans. J'ai du travail ». Une fois qu'elle eut à nouveau les pieds par terre, elle marcha vers le lit et vers un Dumbledore aux yeux élargis. Dumbledore était étendu sur le dos, piégé par le sort de restriction. Ses dents découvertes, minuscules en comparaison des énormes crocs des lycanthropes dans la pièce, firent pourtant reculer tout le monde.

« Albus Dumbledore » hurla-t-elle, les rideaux tout autour d'elle frissonnèrent. « Vous êtes placé en garde à vue et transporté à Sainte Mangouste immédiatement. Vous êtes accusé d'abus sexuel et d'exploitation des enfants placés sous votre garde ».

Sur le lit, Dumbledore déglutit, puis fronça les sourcils, puis frissonna. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Les grands et menaçants Aurors s'avancèrent et attrapèrent l'homme, le lit et tout, et le soulevèrent sur leurs épaules. Puis il s'évanouirent dans une bouffée de fumée violette.

Il y eut un sifflement de désappointement dans la pièce, en provenance de multiple gorge, alors que les lycanthropes lançaient des regards noirs au panache de fumée qui disparaissait rapidement.

**À suivre**


	101. Chapter 101

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **111** Traduction : FINI**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Nous voilà de retour.

Voici le programme des réjouissances.

Vous aurez 2 chap par semaine de 'Furry Magique' puisque la fic est fini

Ensuite ça sera le tour de 'Plus jamais seul plus jamais' avec 1 chap par semaine.

Et 'le fardeau du destin' prendra la relève avec lui aussi un chapitre par semaine.

Les trois fics sont prêtent à être poster sur le site.

**Nous terminons en vous remerciant pour toutes vos reviews**

Bonne lecture

Et à la lundi pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 101**

« Dumbledore ? C'était Dumbledore, et il espionnait les étudiants dans les vestiaires ? » S'exclama Draco, éberlué par les nouvelles. L'idée du vieux sorcier, du « grand père » espionnant à travers une caméra magique, le faisait frissonner. Il avait passé plein de temps à Poudlard dans l'équipe. Dumbledore avait probablement eu tout le temps de voir ses charmes, autant que ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Draco le sentait. Juste de penser à ce que Dumbledore avait fait…

Mantheer vint plus près, sentant sa détresse et prit le bébé des bras de Draco. Le visage de chérubin grimaça un instant puis, les yeux bleus foncés se reportant sur le large visage de l'homme, le bébé se mit à gazouiller, tendant un bras rond et potelé. Mantheer sourit largement au garçon.

« Celui là est Cuchlain ? Et celui-ci… ». Harry leva le petit paquet qu'il tenait. « C'est Padraig ? ». Il secoua la tête, ça l'étonnait toujours, c'était les enfants de Draco. Draco leur avait donné la vie. Draco hocha la tête.

« Comment peux-tu les différencier, je n'ai jamais pu. Il me semble totalement identiques ». Harry regardait le visage ensommeillé de l'enfant avec fascination. « Ils sont si mignons Dray ».

« Oui » dit Draco, regardant Mantheer bercer le petit corps sur sa poitrine en ronronnant. C'était un étonnement sans fin de voir à quel point les deux hommes pouvaient être tendres avec les jumeaux. Comment les énormes mains pouvaient, légères comme des plumes, prendre soin d'eux et les caresser. Et les bébés, ils aimaient clairement leurs deux extra pères. Il sourit. Quasiment ses deux maris. Il se marierait avec eux, un jour. Comment pouvait-il réussir à être si heureux ?

« Poppy dit qu'il a fait beaucoup plus que ça » dit Harry à son ami après un temps d'appréciation silencieuse du bébé minuscule. Il était tout fier d'avoir réussi à tenir les bébés sans se faire jeter par des gardiens surprotecteurs. Quoique, de la façon dont allait le monde, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si surprotecteurs que ça. « Il a pris plusieurs garçons dans son lit puis effacé leurs mémoires ou placés des charmes pour qu'ils ne puissent pas parler ou modifier leurs mémoires pour qu'ils pensent que c'était de leur propre volonté, qu'ils l'avaient voulu, demandé, initié. Il faudra beaucoup de temps avant que tout cela ne soit fini, Dray, il y aura beaucoup de difficultés avant que ça n'aille mieux.

« Comment cela peut-il être pire que l'avoir là dehors, abusant des enfants et personne pour le voir ? Finalement il ne peut pas faire de mal à quelqu'un de nouveau, pas enfermé à Sainte Mangouste » dit Draco en se levant du siège sur lequel il était assis pour se placer sur le canapé à coté d'Harry. Il s'allongea faisant face à Padraig qui venait de se réveiller et l'observait avec solennité. Il n'essaya pas de prendre le bébé à Harry mais s'appuya sur lui. « Harry, que serais-je amené à faire si quelqu'un faisait une telle chose à mes enfants ? »

Harry émit un son de détresse. « Jamais, jamais. Ça ne leur arrivera pas. Ils seront en sécurité ». Harry essayait de rassurer son ami. Draco secoua la tête.

« Personne ne pense que cela puisse arriver. Personne n'en parle, alors quand ça arrive, nous sommes tous choqué d'avoir été aveugle. Il aurait du être arrêté des années auparavant si ceux qui étaient autour avaient vraiment pensé à ce qu'ils avaient vu. Au lieu de prétendre qu'ils n'avaient rien vu du tout ». Il tendit la main et toucha une joue rose d'un doigt tendre. Harry le regardait puis lui passa le bébé, sachant que Draco avait besoin de la sensation rassurante de tenir son fils. Draco serra l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Ils vont tous s'en rappeler. Chacun d'entre eux. C'est ça qui va être pire » dit Harry. « Il a été à Poudlard pendant plus de cinq ans. Combien d'enfant a-t-il blessé ? »

« Ho Seigneur. Harry. Penses-tu que… » Bégaya Draco. « Quelqu'un que nous connaissons… peut-être l'un d'entre nous ? Je sais que nous avons été victimes de son espionnage et c'est bien assez, mais a-t-il touché l'un d'entre nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas Draco. Snape m'a déjà vérifié. Dumbledore ne m'a jamais touché. Et je dirais qu'il n'a jamais touché un enfant du clan. Si l'un d'entre nous le sentait sur l'un de nos enfants… Il aurait été tué. Surement qu'il savait ça. Mais pour les autres… nos camarades de classe. Probablement plus d'un. Nous devons les aider » soupira-t-il.

« Oui. Et ça n'arrivera pas de nouveau, pas avec Snape comme nouveau Directeur » dit Draco. Il était enchanté que les choses aient tournés comme ça. Severus Snape, sévère et strict, ne prendrait jamais aucune mesure susceptible de blesser un enfant. Et ses yeux d'aigle veilleraient à ce que les enfants aillent bien. Il avait un doux penchant pour les enfants, peu importe que ce soit bien caché. Draco savait que c'était là.

« Tu aurais du voir Blaise et Peach. Peach était prêt à défier Graeme sur la punition de Blaise pour s'être échappé » dit Harry soudainement en rigolant. « Tu aurais du voir le visage de Graeme ».

« Peach Alexander ? » Demanda Draco surpris. Blaise était grand et fort. L'idée du petit jeune, une année entière de moins que Blaise, prenant sa défense… Tout mouillé, le garçon ne pesait pas plus que 100 livres.

« Il avait presque échappé à la prise de Snape ! Et Blaise… et bien je ne sais pas comment les choses fonctionnent entre les gens du clan et ceux du dehors… » Dit Harry.

« C'est très difficile » dit Draco. « Mais pas impossible. Et le clan a décidé de prendre un rôle plus visible dans le monde sorcier. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas aussi difficile que dans le passé. Snape et Amrys l'ont fait marcher, après tout ».

« Oui » acquiesça Harry. Même si c'était très bizarre de voir son ancien et très formel professeur être embrassé passionnément par le beau second du clan.

« Ce qui nous conduit à toi. Et mon père » dit Draco sournoisement. Harry devint rouge pivoine. Lui et Lucius ont eu une grande et romantique résurgence. Lucius tendre et attentif de manière exquise, Harry pensait qu'il pourrait bien se consumer de joie. Il n'avait ressenti aucune peine lorsqu'il avait vu Lucius embrasser Fred Weasley. Son cœur était trop plein. Il avait finalement compris que Lucius était roi. Son amour aidait le clan à rester connecté, en leur donnant l'assurance de sa dévotion. Parfois cet amour était physique. Mais de tous ses amours, Harry savait qu'il venait en premier. Il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il était l'Élu.

« Nous allons faire une cérémonie pour vous deux. Pour que le clan soit témoin » dit la douce voix de Draco alors qu'il berçait son bébé dans ses bras.

« Uhmm… » Dit Harry. Et Draco rit sous cape.

« Allez Harry, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es timide ? Pas avec la façon dont toi et mon père vous êtes comporté dans le manoir ces derniers temps » se moqua Draco. Harry s'enfonça, ses couleurs ne palissant pas.

Mantheer apparut avec Cuchlain, fraichement lavé et changé et plaça le garçon dans les bras surpris d'Harry.

« Merci Mani » Draco leva son visage et accepta le long et doux baiser que son gardien lui donnait. Il frissonna et de délicieux frissons parcoururent son corps anticipant le moment où ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les deux, avec Yaji. Ce fut son tour de rougir lorsque Mantheer approfondit et Draco capta le sourire moqueur d'Harry. Et bien, il était mère, bien sur, mais il était toujours jeune et très amoureux. Avec un appétit sexuel en pleine forme.

Draco regarda la belle vue de l'un de ses amants qui s'en allait. Les formes de l'homme étaient sans comparaison. Si large et puissant, en parfaite condition. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, chaque fois, Draco sentait sa respiration se couper. Tous ces muscles, cette chaleur…Comme c'était étrange, que lui, l'homme qui trouvait les femmes sexys et désirables, soit ici, dans une relation avec deux hommes qu'il aimait à la folie. Ils élevaient ses enfants avec lui. Amrys venaient voir les garçons souvent et les aimait, mais Mantheer et Yaji, élevaient les enfants. Les enfants avaient quasiment une mère et trois pères. Et Draco était heureux de cette façon.

En fait, il serait surpris de prendre une femme dans son lit; Avec Mantheer et Yaji qui le tenaient occupé, il ne trouverait jamais l'énergie. Encore moins le besoin. Ils rendaient clair qu'il pensait à lui comme leurs. Qu'ils l'aimaient. Et il était parfaitement heureux d'avoir ça pour toujours. Il soupira, joyeusement, et embrassa les boucles blondes de Padraig.

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et ils partagèrent un sourire joyeux. Harry aussi, semblait-il, était heureux maintenant.

**À suivre**


	102. Chapter 102

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **102** En cours de traduction**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**0o0**

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Nous vous remercions d'être des lecteurs si assidus.

À jeudi ou vendredi pour la suite.

Désolé j'ai essayé de mettre le chap hier mais le site avait quelques bug. (Onarluca)

Très bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 102**

Blaise se tenait à l'extérieur de la salle commune des Serpentards et réajustait sa cravate pour la quatrième fois. Il ne portait pas les robes traditionnelles. Il n'était plus étudiant à Poudlard après tout.

Il était là pour une raison très différente. Ça le rendait nerveux, bien qu'il se répète qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être. Fred et George avaient essayé de lui donner des conseils mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Il essuya ses paumes moites sur le pantalon de son costume.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Peach depuis plus d'une semaine. Ils avaient parlé par hiboux chaque jour. Le plus souvent sur des simples trucs que se racontent les amis. Comment s'était passée la journée, ce qu'ils feraient le jour prochain, sur l'école. Rien de bien sérieux. Blaise voulait que ça change. Et il trouvait mieux de le faire en personne.

Peach n'en savait pas des masses sur la vie de Blaise dans le clan. Il savait que Blaise était un léopard-garou et il l'avait très récemment vu se transformer. Ça avait semblé lui faire plaisir plutôt que de le faire fuir, dieu merci.

Cependant, Blaise était terriblement ennuyé, il voulait être tellement plus pour l'autre jeune, et Peach ne voudrait peut-être pas rester son ami ou franchir le prochain pas avec lui. Et c'était difficile de penser à ça. Il se sentait plus fort pour l'autre jeune homme. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il était très conscient de la façon dont Peach sentait, il le regardait rire ou sourire, ou être sérieux, même étudier avec lui et il ne s'en lassait jamais. Lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch, Peach était toujours là, enraciné, et rien ne faisait jouer Blaise plus ardemment ou mieux.

Blaise avait demandé la permission d'en dire plus à Peach sur le clan. Peach avait le droit d'en savoir plus s'il voulait aller plus loin avec lui. Amrys, le leader à qui il avait demandé la permission, s'était assis et avait demandé pourquoi il devait dire oui à cette requête. Son visage très sérieux, très concerné.

« Je ne suis pas sur de ce que tu demandes » avait répondu Blaise un peu incertain. L'homme blond s'était penché en avant et toucha les mains du jeune. Leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés. La douce voix d'Amrys avait commencé à expliquer.

« Nous sommes ta famille. Je te demande de m'expliquer en quoi cette personne mérite que nous lui dévoilions nos secrets » avait dit Amrys au jeune homme. « Dis-moi, pourquoi tu souhaites partager une telle intimité avec un étranger. Un non lycanthrope ».

Blaise devait y réfléchir. Répondre à cette question voulait dire faire face à ses sentiments. « Je ne veux pas le tromper. Je veux être plus que son ami, mais je veux lui dire qui je suis avant de lui demander de faire un choix »

« Continue » l'avait encouragé Amrys, content que Blaise pense au bien-être de l'autre jeune homme. Ses yeux bleus foncés étaient fixés avec attention sur le visage de l'homme plus jeune.

« Il est mon meilleur ami en dehors du clan ». Blaise s'était arrêté pour réfléchir à cette affirmation. « Je pense qu'il pourrait être mon meilleur ami au sein du clan. C'est finalement ce que je pense. Je pense que je veux qu'il le soit. Je n'aime pas avoir des choses à lui cacher, des choses que je ne suis pas sensé partager ».

« Est-ce pour le sexe, Blaise? » lui avait demandé Amrys calmement. « Désir et luxure sont de puissantes motivations. Et ce n'est pas mal. Mais, pour un simple désir… nos secrets ne peuvent être partagés avec tous ceux que tu veux prendre dans ton lit ».

« Je… je n'ai pas, je veux dire j'y ai pensé. Mais je n'ai pas eu de sexe avec lui. C'est plus que ça. J'espère que ça l'est. Je veux… passer plus de temps avec lui. Je veux lui parler, lui dire qui je suis vraiment. Lui faire connaître le vrai moi. S'il le veut aussi » avait dit je jeune brun au second du clan.

« L'amitié en dehors du clan est une bonne chose. L'amour est plus compliqué. Beaucoup de gens dans le monde sorcier n'approuve pas la façon dont nous vivons. La maison commune, la manière dont nous nous conduisons et élevons nos enfants. Que la famille décide de la transformation, plus que l'enfant lui-même. Ces choses, ces manières que nous avons d'être différents, vont compliquer ton amitié avec ce jeune homme. Es-tu prêt à ça? » Avait tenté Amrys.

« Je ne sais pas. S'il ne veut rien faire de plus avec moi, alors ça fera mal » avait dit Blaise.

« Tu es en train de demander la permission de le courtiser afin qu'il soit admis dans le clan? » avait répondu Amrys, comme s'il comprenait finalement ce que ressentait Blaise.

« Oui. C'est ça. » avait dit Blaise avec soulagement, heureux de vois ses sentiments exprimés en termes pratiques et dits à voix haute comme si ça leur donnait un petit pouvoir, plus de chance de devenir réel.

« Courtiser est une affaire très sérieuse, chaton. Normalement, nous ne prenons de nouveaux membres que de nos rangs. Ajouter des étrangers est un sérieux risque. Ils ne savent pas comment nous vivons. Beaucoup pensent que nous contrôlons tout, que notre roi est trop fort, et que nous sommes immoraux, un peu plus que des bêtes. Si nous n'avions pas pris la décision de nous ouvrir au monde sorcier, je te dirais non, mais » Amrys avait poussé un grand soupir. Il avait attrapé le menton de Blaise pour lever le visage du garçon, « Nous avons pris la décision, alors, oui, tu peux essayer ».

« Merci » avait dit Blaise.

« Tu as ma permission de lui dire, mais je veux te conseiller d'aller très lentement. Fais le venir et voir comment nous vivons. Ne lui cache rien, mais n'avance pas trop rapidement. Il pourrait ne pas être à l'aise en voyant notre mode de vie. Il pourrait ne pas tolérer que tu ne dormes pas seul bien que tu sois célibataire. Alors, va doucement, c'est ma recommandation. Mais, rappelle-toi. Je ne suis pas l'autorité qui décidera de lui donner une place parmi nous et de le transformer. Pour ça, tu devras demander à notre roi. S'il prouve qu'il est digne de nous et ouvert à notre façon de vivre. Il sera traité comme un invité ici ».

« Oui, second. Je comprends » et Blaise comprenait vraiment. Il avait hésité de parler à Peach de sa vie au Manoir. Et encore plus qu'il ne dormait jamais seul, qu'il partageait son lit et son corps joyeusement. Blaise se rappelait très clairement l'horreur d'Harry d'apprendre ça. Peach ressentirait probablement la même chose au début. Et sa famille… Blaise n'avait aucune idée de comment les approcher ou si Peach voulait qu'ils sachent qu'il courtise son fils.

« Tu dois aussi prendre de grandes précautions avec lui et t'assurer qu'il ne soit pas blessé ou transformé par inadvertance. Ne va pas croire que la situation avec l'Elu change les choses et que nous sommes prêts à en tolérer plus. Tu dois t'assurer que le garçon ne soit pas blessé» avait dit Amrys sévèrement. « Tu es jeune et tu as montré récemment tes limites en contournant mon interdiction de retourner à Poudlard. Si tu peux aimer comme un adulte, et nous convaincre que tu es plus qu'un chaton volontaire, alors, il est possible que la demande pour ton ami soit acceptée. Nous verrons ».

« Oui, second. Tu as ma parole. Je serais prudent » avait répondu Blaise.

« Bien. Parce que les enfants ne sont pas autorisés à apporter un compagnon dans le clan. Si c'est seulement du sexe que tu veux et qu'il reste ton ami, alors couche avec lui. Si c'est un compagnon, ne le fais pas. Tu ne dois pas partager ton corps tant qu'il n'est pas entré dans le clan. Ne pas suivre cette règle signifiera un refus pour son admission. J'attends de toi que tu sois conscient de ça pour garder toi, lui et le clan en sécurité. Pense à comment les sorciers réagiraient si nous transformons accidentellement l'un des leurs? Ils penseront qu'ils n'y a pas de sécurité à nous approcher. Maintenant. Quel est l'âge de cet étudiant? » Avait demandé Amrys après avoir reçu l'assurance qu'il comprenait combien il était important de ne pas risquer la vie de Peach.

« Il est un an plus jeune que moi, seize ans » avait dit Blaise.

« Severus va être concerné. Je vais lui parler. Je dois te dire à nouveau parce que c'est vraiment important, ne te précipite pas dans une relation physique en présumant du fait qu'il va obtenir un statut au sein du clan. Connais-le, laisse-le te connaitre. Vas-y doucement. S'il vaut d'être considéré. Il t'attendra aussi longtemps que tu l'attendras. Il ne fait pas encore partie du clan » avait averti le second. Blaise avait hoché la tête avec solennité. Et Amrys avait continué.

« Je sais à quel point c'est et ce sera difficile. Aimer quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas au clan est difficile. Fais-le doucement. Viens me voir si tu as besoin de parler. En fait, j'attends que tu me parles régulièrement. Je te conseille de ne pas partager ceci avec le troisième, pas encore, il a des sentiments très forts sur le sujet. Il croit que ça ne vaut pas le risque d'une union si précoce. Il m'a conseillé d'avancer avec précaution avec le Directeur, et Severus et moi sommes adultes. Il t'ordonnerait probablement de ne pas voir le garçon à nouveau. Alors, ne le cherche pas sur ce sujet ». Amrys avait tendu le bras pour caresser les cheveux du chaton.

« Peut-être qu'un moment avec Harry, pour discuter de tout ça, ne ferait pas de mal. L'Élu sait bien garder les secrets et si Graeme le découvrait… Harry voudrait certainement intervenir pour toi. Si tu es à l'aise avec l'idée de parler avec lui.

« Bien. D'accord ». Blaise avait déjà réfléchi à tout ça. « Je pensais parler à Draco ? » avait-il proposé.

« Un choix judicieux. La mère est un bon allié à avoir ». Amrys souriait à l'idée de la mère de ses enfants. La touche rusée de Draco pourrait être juste ce dont Blaise avait besoin pour suivre son difficile chemin.

**À suivre.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **103**; Traduction : FINI**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Mercis pour tous vos reviews !

Nous approchons de la fin

Bonne lecture et à lundi pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 103**

Harry feuilletait les pages du livre de sorts pendant qu'il marchait. Ennuyeux. Mortellement ennuyeux. Il soupira. Après les événements survenus avec la disgrâce de Dumbledore, il s'était promis à lui-même qu'il en ferait plus pour cultiver sa magie afin de protéger le clan. Mais, c'était trop dur. En dépit de toutes ses bonnes intentions, il était en train de chercher une excuse pour mettre le livre de coté.

Ça lui donnait une nouvelle perspective des leçons données à Poudlard. Il avait pensé que la plupart étaient insupportables. Mais comparé à ça… Elles étaient super, réjouissantes, fantastiques. Il soupira à nouveau. Comment était-il supposé apprendre si les professeurs et les experts ne pouvaient trouver un moyen de rendre leurs leçons compréhensibles ? Si les experts ne pouvaient pas rendre leurs sujets favoris intéressants, qui le pouvait ? Gahh. Il bailla largement, tournant ses minces épaules en essayant de soulager ses muscles endoloris.

Il déambulait le long du grand couloir, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Un bon bain chaud et il se sentirait mieux. La douleur dans son cou, d'être resté des heures penché sur les pattes de mouche que l'auteur appelait écriture, avaient noués ses épaules et son cou.

Il entra dans la salle de bains et posa avec précaution le livre juste à coté de la porte, là où il ne risquerait pas d'être mouillé. Il s'étira en parcourant du regard la salle pleine de vapeur. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit une longue chevelure rousse tomber en vagues sur les pales épaules d'un homme. Les épaules, belles et musclées, n'appartenaient à personne d'autre qu'au fier troisième du clan. Graeme. Il était nu, allongé sur le dos; sommeillant après un plongeon dans le bassin. Sa poitrine montait et descendait en rythme.

Harry regarda les fourrures, une perfection, il avisa qu'un endroit était libre à coté de l'homme endormi. Ho. Une sieste. Soudainement, ça paraissait tellement mieux que le bassin. Il s'approcha, ôtant sa robe. Il se blottit sur le flan de l'homme endormi en laissant échapper un soupir satisfait. Parfait. Le bras de Graeme s'enroula autour de lui.

« Uhm, chaton… » Murmura Graeme dans les boucles noires d'Harry. Harry frissonna, un bon frisson et s'enfonça dans l'étreinte. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Chaud. En sécurité. Heureux. Endormi.

Des mains le bougèrent. Des bras, gros et forts, le soulevèrent. Le berçant contre une large et familière poitrine. Il s'enfouit plus profondément comme il était porté hors de la pièce. Une bonne odeur, l'odeur de son compagnon, il sourit dans son sommeil. C'était génial d'avoir un nez sensible. Il pouvait identifier la personne qui le portait sans ouvrir ses yeux trop lourds. Lucius.

« Le livre… » Marmonna-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici. Il était vieux et avait de la valeur même s'il était si mortellement ennuyeux. Et il appartenait à Severus. Le professeur l'avait prêté à Harry avec un étrange regard lorsque le jeune léopard-garou l'avait demandé. Harry comprenait ce regard maintenant. Il rendrait le livre et demanderait conseil à Snape sur quel livre ou parchemin essayer la prochaine fois. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait moins à avaler du vinaigre.

« Graeme a le livre. Dors » la voix vibrante de Lucius l'emmenait dans le sommeil. Il sombrait dans la cadence des pas rythmés du roi.

Il se réveilla avec des mains qui le caressaient. Des mains douces, caressant ses pieds, roulant ses orteils, pressant avec une gentillesse ferme la plante de ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un très satisfait gémissement. Merveilleux. Il y eut un rire à l'écoute de ce gémissement, un rire très satisfait. Et le massage de ses pieds reprit. Trouvant des endroits qu'il n'avait jamais su être douloureux. Les travaillant, bougeant sur ses chevilles et ses mollets. Seigneur. Si. Merveilleux.

Ces pouces incroyables travaillaient durement les muscles de ses jambes. Il devint mou. Si, si bon. Remontant sur ses genoux. Juste bien, caressant ses articulations douloureuses. Harry soupira de pur contentement et le massage remonta vers ses cuisses. Pas de chatouilles, dieu merci, profond et tendre, ce dont il avait besoin. Des paumes vinrent prendre ses fesses en coupe, le bas de son dos, sentant la tension, la soulageant.

Son dos, ho, c'était merveilleux. Il était façonné comme de l'argile, formé et reformé, jusqu'à ce que chaque minuscule point de tension soit découvert et apaisé, le laissant si détendu qu'il naviguait entre être réveillé et être endormi, les membres lourds, les yeux clos, la respiration lente et régulière.

Un petit baiser, des lèvres chaudes caressaient sa joue, s'aventuraient dans son cou, où elles s'attardaient jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trouve l'énergie de découvrir sa gorge et de laisser la bouche trouver un endroit où elle pourrait s'enfouir. Les fourrures étaient si incroyablement douces sous ses doigts alors qu'il les saisissait en réaction à l'excitation de ses nerfs. Des baisers le long de ses épaules. Harry arqua son dos automatiquement, pressant ses hanches vers le haut, sentant des cuisses larges et fortes, se mettre à califourchon sur lui, pendant que la langue continuait sa douce torture le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les baisers et les coups de langue le laissait mou, ses gémissements venaient plus souvent alors que les caresses humides le tiraient de sa langueur. Les dents rejoignirent la langue et mordirent juste bien, juste assez fort pour que tout son corps tremble, la chair de poule l'envahit comme une vague, il était si dur, pressé dans les fourrures luxurieuses, alors que la langue passait dans le creux entre ses fesses. Velours, moite, l'excitant, vacillant.

Harry se sentit s'ouvrir, les hanches relevées, un doux oreiller placé sous ses hanches. Puis une touche mouillée, léchant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il passa une fois, puis deux, à l'endroit où la courbe de ses fesses rencontrait sa jambe. Une chaude respiration survolait la ligne mouillée, la rafraichissant. Sur son scrotum, une douce peau de velours retenait son attention, se soulevant et tirant un grognement des lèvres d'Harry.

Il tourna la tête pour voir la tête dorée de son roi, son amant, son Élu, bouger sur son corps. La langue rose sortait, et Harry cria à cette vue, les yeux de Lucius rencontrèrent les siens. Brulants, plein de passion, de besoin, chauds. Harry cria à nouveau, écartant les jambes, rejetant sa tête en arrière, levant ses hanches, ses bras tremblants, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de se tenir, attendant, attendant… pour, ho… juste ça… toucher… ici… Ses hanches caressées, leurs rondeurs embrassées, mordues, pendant qu'il était positionné. Les tournant dans l'angle que lui et Lucius aimait.

Ho, si… Harry rougit. C'était incroyable. Être possédé, manœuvré, avoir autant de plaisir ici, comme ça. Il sentit, pas l'excitation donnée par la langue, ce qu'il sentait était de la chaleur, l'épaisseur, ce qu'il voulait, entrer en lui. Des mains tenaient ses hanches, des genoux tenaient ses jambes écartées, ouvertes sans espoir de défense, envahi, rempli, ho… oui. Abandonné… Il gémit. Il sentit le corps de Lucius répondre à ce son d'abandon, tremblant, profondément.

La puissance de son amant, Harry n'était jamais fatigué de la sentir autour de lui, le pénétrant jusqu'au cœur. Il était rempli, oui, il était enlacé et aimé et pris jusqu'à ce que ses os se liquéfient. La tempête de son orgasme fut comme un feu qui le consumait, partant de son pelvis, étincelant, intense. Un poing fermé. Ça se répandit en lui, et il exprima son enthousiasme, sentant la vague submerger son corps, il serra Lucius contre lui, lâchant un cri de libération à l'homme enfouit en lui.

Ensuite, il fut soulevé, tourné et tenu. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de mieux que ça ? Une large main qui tenait le bas de son dos, le guidant dans sa position. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il fut repris, son corps acceptant la dure longueur, la recevant même dans la suprême relaxation post-orgasmique. Il tremblait, de petits spasmes pas complètement remis de son premier orgasme, rendaient encore plus intense d'être pris une deuxième fois. Il cria son besoin, son désir qui se réveillait pour Lucius qui le chevauchait ardemment, puissamment.

Harry envoya sa tête en arrière, les dents de Lucius trouvèrent la chair vulnérable de sa gorge, la mordant, l'excitant, la léchant jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque trop. Harry frissonna, passa les jambes autour de son amant, sentant des mains prendre ses fesses en coupe, les soulever, des pouces les séparaient, afin que les mouvements touchent son point le plus profond. Il miaula, à ce plaisir qui le dévastait, ne s'arrêtant pas, son corps, son besoin tournant sans fin. Ses tendres tétons trouvés, sucés, des hanches qui s'arquent encore plus. Lucius qui sourit, mais avec sérieux, des yeux attentifs le regardent, Harry tend sa main, tremblant alors qu'il est pris, que ses hanches deviennent de la gelée, que Lucius tourne la tête et suce les doigts du jeune homme dans sa bouche. Harry halète, se relevant pour venir à la rencontre de la caresse de Lucius, puis halète à nouveau. Feu et glace. Tournant ensemble. Chaud, doux, long, mon, dieu, comment…

Harry hurla. Un long cri, le corps tremblant, les nerfs à fleur de peau, des poussées d'étincelles répétaient sa libération, déferlaient sur lui, sur eux. Du bas grognement de Lucius, de ses dents qui égratignaient la peau d'Harry, le marquant, l'excitant, perte de contrôle, perte de tout ce qui n'était pas pure sensation.

Bon. Bon. Booooooon…. Seigneur. Si…..

**À suivre**


	104. Chapter 104

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **104** Traduction : FINI**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci pour vos review's

Bonne lecture

Et à jeudi ou vendredi pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 104**

« Draco ». Mantheer arrivait derrière le jeune homme. Draco leva la tête de la liste de noms qu'il était en train de rédiger. En dehors du clan, il y avait un certain nombre de personnes qui devaient assister à l'union d'Harry et de Lucius. Des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas être invitées par Lucius en tant que roi, mais qu'il était important d'inclure. Les invitations devaient leur être envoyées par hibou bientôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Draco, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il levait les yeux sur le rude et masculin visage de son léopard. Mantheer se tint tranquille sous ce regard. L'adoration et l'amour se lisaient dans ses yeux bleus. Sa main se glissa, sans y être invitée, sous le bras de Draco, puis dans son dos, le soulevant de la chaise. Draco laissa échapper un cri aigu sous la surprise.

« Mani ! » hoqueta-t-il, « je suis occupé ! ». Mais le léopard-garou se contenta de poser sur sa joue un baiser léger comme une plume, puis un deuxième sur son oreille, mordillant doucement le lobe, ce qui provoqua des frissons chez Draco, réclamant toute son attention.

« Je te veux » dit Mantheer contre son oreille. « Je te vois comme ça et j'ai tellement besoin de toi que je souffre de ne pas t'avoir, mon amour ».

La plume échappa aux doigts de Draco, c'était sans importance, elle éclaboussa le sol de minuscule gouttelettes noires sans que personne ne le remarque. Il leva les bras pour les passer autour du grand cou de l'homme. Il sentit le corps musclé glisser contre le sien lorsqu'il fut soulevé un peu plus haut afin que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer. Enlacés dans le plus doux des baisers passionnés. Il dura moins d'une seconde mais une éternité de sentiments passa entre eux.

Draco fut sur le point de protester en regardant, par-dessus son épaule, son travail inachevé. Puis Mantheer le déposa sur les fourrures et s'allongea au dessus de lui. Draco frissonna, le visage contre l'homme plus large, enveloppé par lui, sentant des bouffées d'une chaude respiration contre la base de son cou. Il laissa échapper un doux soupir et il abandonna en se cambrant sous le suçon que lui faisait Mantheer. L'impressionnante taille de son amant le stupéfiait chaque fois qu'ils étaient étendus ensemble.

Les dents de Mantheer égratignèrent sa peau, avec précaution, atrocement aiguisées, électriques. Draco fut secoué par de violents frissons. Les grandes mains repoussèrent les cheveux du blond sur le coté et il enfouit son nez dans la douce peau de la gorge de Draco, dans le creux, là où l'épaule rencontre le cou, où le pouls bat toujours violemment. Il lécha l'endroit, doucement et sensuellement, savourant le goût de Draco, musqué, doux, chaud et avec une faible saveur salée. Il devint excité. Mantheer grogna.

« Tu es mien. Notre. Je te veux, maintenant » dit Mantheer au jeune, « je veux m'enfouir au plus profond de toi ». Draco frissonna.

« Oh… » Fut la seule chose que Draco put dire, son corps devenait lourd en entendant le sourd grondement qui passait à travers sa peau, aussi bien que dans son oreille, sa tête retomba en arrière, ses bras s'ouvrirent, il s'offrait à son grand amant, frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit l'homme sourire contre sa peau.

Draco sentit le col de sa robe être abaissé, lentement, pouce par pouce, alors que Mani faisait descendre son nez le long de la poitrine de Draco, pressant ses lèvres chaudes sur chaque portion de peau enfiévrée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en chair de poule. Draco soupira, une respiration frissonnante et irrégulière, il ne bougeait pas, emmêlé dans les fourrures, sans réaction, plus rien n'était important, à part cette sensation d'être aimé. Mantheer continuait sa lente exploration. Un coup de langue, un baiser, une morsure, si précautionneusement.

Draco gémit faiblement lorsque les mains de Mantheer se fermèrent sur ses hanches. Son caleçon fut baissé lentement, poussé sur le coté, alors que sa robe ne fut pas enlevée mais étalée autour de lui, une vague de sang rouge écarlate sur les fourrures sombres du lit, et lui, si pâle, formant un contraste étonnant, gisant pantelant, un cadeau précieux et désirable entre tous. Le col de la robe et les manches piégeaient ses bras le long de son corps, le restreignant dans ses mouvements, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de tendre le bras pour toucher Mantheer.

Des baisers tombaient sur son visage, sa poitrine, ses pâles tétons dressés, il gémit, un son léger, à bout de souffle, demandeur. En réponse, Mantheer passa la langue sur le bord d'un de ses boutons si sensibles. Draco soupira à nouveau, gigota, leva sa poitrine plus haut, voulant que la bouche prenne son téton en entier et le suce. Mantheer le léchait. Draco gémissait. Mantheer léchait. Draco leva une jambe pour la passer autour du léopard-garou, se pressa contre lui, dur au contact de la soie fine, droit dans le ventre de Mani. La main sur ses fesses, sous la robe, le repoussa gentiment. Et Mantheer léchait.

« Mani ! » cria Draco. « S'il te plait, goûte-moi… »

Lorsque les dents effleurèrent le téton pâle, Draco laissa échapper un cri tremblant, sa main toujours prise comme s'il était attaché, incapable de la tendre, incapable de se libérer, un prisonnier. Des morsures se répandirent sur ses pectoraux, l'auréole et pour finir son téton. Mantheer le souleva, le lapa, ce qui fit se tortiller Draco. Il ouvrit ses jambes, espérant que le grand homme, son amant, veuille le toucher, prenne tout de lui, le suce durement.

Les mains de Mantheer se refermèrent, soulevant Draco, se frottant à lui, lentement et de manière délibérée, écartant ses jambes, largement, laissant Draco sentir le long et raide bâton de chair qui l'attendait, le voulait, voulait plonger en lui, si profondément qu'ils gémiraient tous les deux en le sentant. Ils crieront leur passion et leur besoin.

Draco murmurait son désir. Il suppliait, sa respiration hachée se perdait dans les cheveux de Mantheer, pour qu'il le prépare et qu'ensuite il se glisse en lui, pouce par pouce, qu'il le remplisse jusqu'à l'explosion. Le souvenir n'était jamais si fort, si bouleversant que l'expérience. Comme la sensation d'être pris, chevauché, conduit à la folie par le plaisir.

Draco se rappelait de ce fait parce que Mantheer le goutait. Sa langue le lavait, chaude, humide et distrayante, elle lui coupait la respiration, il souhaitait trouver la force de se mettre à quatre pattes, ou tout au moins de lever ses hanches et de capturer ce qu'il désirait, de s'offrir, de supplier. Mais il n'avait la volonté que de rester étendu, soumis, demandeur, alors que Mantheer le plaçait de façon à ce qu'il sente sa langue lui faire l'amour, l'exciter et danser sur sa peau.

« Uhhhh ». Draco n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était tenu, les hanches en hauteur, des doigts passaient sur les creux de ses hanches, pendant que ses tétons étaient à la fête. Il tremblait sous les coups de langue délibérément lents qui passaient d'un téton à l'autre, à son cou, s'enfonçant, une gentille morsure, pas assez profonde pour aller jusqu'au sang, juste assez pour lui envoyer une décharge d'adrénaline remplie de désir.

Les doigts de Mantheer s'enfonçaient dans le creux de son corps et remontaient jusqu'à la douce masse de son scrotum, roulant les tendres boules jusqu'à ce que Draco soit proche de pleurer sous la sensation, en voulant plus, voulant tout. Doux comme un souffle, Mantheer toucha le pli de chair, le portail qui protégeait l'intérieur de Draco, son centre intime. Le toucher était doux jusqu'à le rendre fou, Draco, entravé, incapable de bouger, incapable d'en prendre plus sans aide, attaché, attendait, attendait, que l'homme lui donne ce qu'il lui avait promis.

Le toucher était habile, humide. Lent, il bougeait presqu'imperceptiblement à l'intérieur de Draco qui soupirait au mouvement, l'avancée qui l'ouvrait, lente, douce, glissante et humide, sous la robe, hors de la vue. Seulement un éclair de chair blanche se montrait, son érection, dure, blanche, frémissante, la main de Mantheer la cacha en se posant dessus.

Puis, à peine préparé, Draco sentit une pression différente, une grosseur, si large, si dure, si demandeuse. Il était à nouveau choqué par la taille de son amant. Il roula la tête d'un coté à l'autre, la sueur coulait sur ses lèvres. Mantheer bougea, soudainement… Là, la pression était lente et inévitable, il s'enfonçait, Draco stupéfait par la sensation, l'effrayante et merveilleuse sensation d'être rempli, de la pression qui grandissait, qui le dilatait. Son corps s'ouvrait comme une fleur.

La sensation submergeait tout. Il ne pouvait plus penser, plus rien n'avait d'importance, le monde se rétrécissait à ça, à Mantheer sur lui. Mantheer en lui. Les lèvres de Mantheer qui trouvaient les siennes, qui l'embrassaient, leurs langues qui se mêlaient dans un mouvement aussi lascif que celui qui perçait son corps.

Draco resserra ses poings sur les épaisses fourrures. Il se tenait. La progression de leur accouplement était presque trop lente, presque trop, les baisers qui grignotaient ses lèvres le gardaient conscient, sain d'esprit. Oh Merlin ! Avaient-ils déjà été si profondément ? Avait-il déjà été pris à ce point, son corps ne résistait pas, l'acceptait. Fait.

C'était fait. Il était pris. Il était à eux, à Mantheer, il était sien. Tout de lui, cœur, corps et âme. Comme si aucune part de lui ne devait rester intouchée, le cri qui s'échappa de lui était long et tremblant Mantheer leva la tête, le regarda et se retira. Draco gémit, bougeant la tête d'un coté à l'autre. Ses hanches se levaient, essayant de garder ce qu'il avait, l'incroyable plénitude qui s'était retirée. Il miaula la perte, Mantheer lécha sa bouche pour l'arrêter.

Et de retour. « Ohhhhhhhhhh… ». Draco sentit le grand corps venir plus près, les serrant de manière impossible. Ventre contre ventre.

« Chevauche-moi, petit amour. Prend-moi » grogna Mantheer dans son oreille, câlinant le bord avec son nez. Draco combattit pour obéir, combattit pour bouger seul sur la colonne de chair. « Oui comme ça ».

Mantheer l'aidait. Son plan ne pouvait être que de rendre le jeune homme fou, ne pouvant qu'hurler son extase. Draco se contorsionnait. Le voulant, voulant tout. Le rythme puissant, le battement de leurs cœurs.

Il cria lorsque Mantheer l'amena au bord de la jouissance, jouant de son corps comme d'une chose sauvage et dévergondée. Cependant, avec tant d'amour, il n'y avait aucune honte, juste de la chaleur, un amour fou qui se transformait en un désir ardent, en des corps haletants s'enfonçant et prenant, suppliants, jusqu'au bord de l'orgasme.

Ça monta et les prit, le prit, Draco cria sa délivrance, ses bras attrapèrent son amant, le tint pendant qu'ils tombaient ensemble. Haletant, pantelant, une chaleur brûlante, liquide, de la chaleur en fusion, ho si bon, si bien fait.

**À suivre**


	105. Chapter 105

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Traductrice : **Chlo007

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **105** Traduction : FINI**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos review's

Bonne lecture !

Passez un bon weekend et à la semaine prochaine.

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

Blaise ajustait le nœud de cravate niché contre la base de la gorge de Peach. Peach étirait son cou vers l'extérieur tant qu'il pouvait, scrutant la majeure partie de Blaise dans le miroir. Il se sentait légèrement trop habillé, particulièrement quand il regardait Blaise, qui portait des robes de soie lâches et fluides dans un or bordé, de miel et d'ambre. Blaise regardait Peach avec tant d'approbation qu'il dû presque forcer ses yeux à vérifier de nouveau sa propre image. Il eut du mal à avaler. Il semblait si… ordinaire.

Il était habillé d'un élégant costume noir, d'une chemise blanche, et d'une cravate verte et argent. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'attacher ce fichu machin pour finalement abandonner et demander l'aide de Blaise. Blaise, qui avec ses longs doigts agiles n'eu aucun mal à attacher cette chose infernale. Maintenant il la lissait pendant qu'il se reculait ainsi Peach pouvait se voir en entier. Le nœud avait été fait convenablement, mais Peach se sentais toujours… si ordinaire. Pas comme Blaise qui était si… extraordinaire, si différent, ainsi adulte.

Il semblait si formel, selon lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à nouveau vers Blaise. À la différence de la beauté relaxée et tout à fait masculine de son ami Blaise, qui ressemblait à un jeune prince, selon Peach. Pas comme un garçon d'école qui s'est habillé pour son diplôme ou autre. Il soupira.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Blaise, accédant à l'envie de repousser une mèche de cheveux bouclé du visage de Peach. Ce dernier se penchant instinctivement vers cette presque caresse, rougit de plaisir. Il stoppa cependant juste à temps son envie de tourner son visage vers cette main pour y planter un baiser, persuadé que cette réaction gênerait Blaise. Si seulement, pensait-il. Si seulement j'osais.

« J'ai l'air… euh, raide ? Je veux dire tu sembles impressionnant. Je voudrais pouvoir faire la même chose. Habillé avec élégance mais pas aussi inconfortable. » indiqua frustré Peach. Blaise le considéra sérieusement. Peach était magnifique.

« Nous allons paresser au salon sur des oreillers plutôt que sur les chaises » expliqua Blaise « Ou sur les fourrures. Les costumes seraient un peu inconfortables. » Expliqua-t-il en secouant les plis volumineux de ses robes. Tout en montrant l'extraordinaire pièce à Peach, Blaise expliqua plus loin « S'il n'y avait pas une réunion si importante, la plupart d'entre nous porterait juste des pantalons. »

Peach combattit cette image qui cherchait à s'emparer de son cerveau et de son corps. Sa peau le serrait partout, de la tête au pied, juste en l'imaginant. Il se tourna légèrement, tout en gardant ses yeux sur le beau visage de Blaise. « Oh « dit-il a en déglutissant pour la dixième fois ou plus. Blaise, l'athlète, avec juste un pantalon, son beau, fort, glorieux torse nu. Peach se rattrapa avant de laisser sortir un gémissement de désir ardent qui naissait dans sa gorge.

« Ça va, Peach ? » s'inquiéta Blaise. « J'ai pensé que ce serait amusant d'aller au mariage, que tu t'amuserais, je veux dire. Mais je peux comprendre si ce n'est pas le cas. »

La déception remplissant sa voix n'était pas possible à cacher en pensant que Peach ne puisse venir. Il était plus convaincu que jamais que Peach, son camarade de classe de Poudlard, était son seul amour. Il savait qu'il était terriblement jeune pour décider une telle chose. Ils étaient tous les deux jeunes, mais il était si sûr. Son cœur battait fortement quand Peach était près de lui. Quand ses yeux lumineux regardaient au fond des siens, Blaise se sentait plein d'énergie, vivant. Et quand il repensa au baiser de Peach, c'était au tour de Blaise d'avoir du mal à avaler.

« Non, non, Blaise. Je veux venir avec toi. C'est juste… que j'aurais souhaité avoir le même genre de vêtements que les tiens à porter. Je vais faire tache avec ceux-là. » Indiqua Peach haletant sous le regard de Blaise. Mon dieu ce qu'il voudrait pouvoir lever les mains pour encadrer ce beau visage, et avoir le droit de l'embrasser. Un doux, long et durable baiser. Juste un. Par Merlin, cette fois il ne put arrêter le petit bruit affamé qui sortit de sa bouche. Mais il abaissa rapidement ses yeux, tout en se tournant de nouveau vers le miroir.

« Je pense qu'un des autres chatons pourrait avoir quelque chose d'adapté pour toi. Peut-être Harry. Il fait a peut prêt ta taille. » Répondit Blaise rapidement à l'idée de Peach dans une de ses robes de cérémonie…

« Oh ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Il est votre élu ! Et tu m'as dit ce que cela signifie. Comment pourrais-je porter ses vêtements ? » indiqua Peach intimidé par l'idée même. L'élu était comme un prince dans l'esprit de Peach. Il ne pouvait pas sortir en ayant emprunté les vêtements d'un prince, même si c'était Harry Potter, à qui il avait parlé à de temps en temps à l'école. Blaise rit.

« Il n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais. Cela ne le gênera pas. » Blaise lui tendit automatiquement les mains, oubliant que Peach n'était pas l'un d'entre eux, un lycanthrope. Il était gelé, il tremblait comme une feuille, attendant pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Peach n'hésita pas. Il saisit la main de son ami, sa paume légèrement moite. Blaise pensa qu'il allait fondre sur le plancher en une grande, humide et follement amoureuse flaque, instantanément. Il serra doucement la main qu'il tenait. « Vient. » Il parvint à sortir de la pièce, en tirant un Peach enthousiaste.

Ils coururent vers les halls très occupés. Blaise se demandant s'il pourrait un jour dire, ou mieux montrer à Peach comment vivait la meute. S'il pourrait un jour lui dire que lui, Blaise, Stephen, Fred, George, Harry, et Ron et les autres parfois avaient dormi tous ensemble, nu et au chaud, dans une pile des membres enchevêtrés. Serait-il jamais assez chanceux pour faire comprendre à Peach comment vivait la meute? Peach dormirait-il un jour à côté de lui, et des autres? Blaise dégluti à la vision que lui avait envoyé son cerveau.

À la différence de Poudlard, Peach remarqua que personne ne leur avait ordonné de cesser de courir. Il y avait des sourires indulgents. Et des demandes de salutation. Mais aucunes menaces de détention, de déduction de points alors qu'ils volèrent vers le hall. Il était étonnant, comment, juste en tenant la main de Blaise, cela donnait à Peach l'impression de courir plus vite qu'avant. Il savait également qu'il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Trop tôt ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur d'une salle entendant les voix de plusieurs jeunes mâles filtrant dehors. Blaise mena Peach à l'intérieur sans hésitation. Beaucoup de regards rencontrèrent les leurs, mais personne n'agissait comme s'ils s'imposaient. Les mains établirent le contact, et des bras, étreignirent Blaise comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Peach fut inclut dans les étreintes de groupe, comme s'il appartenait à ce groupe seulement sur la base d'être avec Blaise.

« Hé, quoi de neuf ? » demanda l'un des garçons.

« Je veux voir s'il y a des robes adaptée pour Peach. Il se sent un peu trop inconfortable dans ce costume. » Répondit Blaise en retirant Peach de ces nombreuses étreintes, l'enroulant de ses bras, montrant clairement au reste du groupe ses sentiments. Peach était spécial pour lui, bien au-delà de l'amitié simple. Les autres chatons dans la chambre virent cela immédiatement et ajustèrent leurs actions avec la pratique de nombreuses années de vie dans au moins deux mondes séparés ayant des coutumes très différentes. Aucun contact excessivement familier du garçon. Aucune caresse, à moins que Blaise n'ait veillé à ce que Peach soit à l'aise avec cela.

« Tiens, essaie ça. » dit Fred Weasley arrivant à portée du groupe. « je paris que c'est adapté pour lui, et ça mettra en évidence ses yeux. » continua le grand roux en remettant une paire de pantalon noir lâche et d'une robe composée des stries rouges, oranges, jaunes et noires. Blaise la prit et la remis à Peach.

« Tu veux l'essayer ? » lui demanda-t-il, soudainement conscient de la nécessité pour Peach de se de changer ici, parmi des étrangers. Il espérait que le garçon plus jeune ne serait pas timide. Il se déplaça afin de lui offrir un bouclier partiel, avec sa carrure beaucoup plus grande. Peach, à son soulagement, sembla ne pas y penser même avant de tirer sur son nœud de cravate, celui-là même qui avait pris tellement longtemps faire, la retirant et enleva alors le reste de son costume. Blaise en souriait. Viré la cravate ! Il se dit que, Peach semblait enthousiasmé de porter une des robes de la meute comme un de ses membres. Comme le compagnon de Blaise. Un jour, sois patient se dit-il silencieusement.

« C'est mieux sans chaussure, chaussettes et caleçon. » Ajouta Stephan, et de nouveau Blaise retint son souffle pour voir ce que Peach allait faire, s'il reculerait. Peach enleva juste les vêtements cités en les jetant en l'air en un tas et en se faufilant dans les robes avec l'aide de Blaise pour ajuster le drapé autour de ses hanches et de ses épaules.

Blaise réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur et le bonheur venant du corps de son ami. Peach passait du bon temps, appréciant d'être ici. Quelque chose de grand et merveilleux gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il étreignit Peach, puis le tourna et le présenta aux autres. Il y eut un bref silence évaluateur, durant un instant, puis ensuite ils inclinèrent la tête. La tunique avait mis en évidence le regard mordoré du jeune homme, le transformant en piscine flamboyante. Le garçon plutôt dans la moyenne à l'école fut transformé par ces vêtements en un beau jeune homme. Blaise rayonnait avec fierté ravi de l'admiration que les autres chatons montraient.

Peach se sentit inexplicablement timide pendant une seconde pendant qu'il attendait de voir la réaction, son visage enfuit contre la puissante épaule de Blaise. Blaise qui était si grand, le faisait se sentir, lui qui était petit pour son âge, en sécurité, et cela pour la première fois dans sa vie, il était heureux d'être petit, ce qui lui permettait d'être parfaitement adapté dans les bras de Blaise, son visage dans le creux de son épaule et de son torse. Il se délectait dans la chaleur de ce grand corps contre sa joue.

« Il est mignon. » dit George Weasley tout en enveloppant l'épaule de Fred de son propre bras, en reposant son menton sur son jumeau, et regardant Peach de haut en bas. « Juste comme l'un des nôtres. » Il continua de lever ses yeux pour rencontrer l'éclat heureux que l'on pouvait voir sur le visage Blaise.

« Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons obtenir un peu de nourriture avant que le reste des autres n'arrivent. » indiqua Ron, rompant le court silence. « Tu es parfait Peach. Allons-y, j'ai faim. » Et il se dirigea, ses robes flottant derrière lui, suivi par le reste d'entre eux, bavardant ensemble comme n'importe quel groupe de jeunes hommes qui se connaissent bien, intimement en fait.

« Tu es toujours affamé. » dit Stephen.

« Ça va ? » demanda Blaise à Peach, tirant profit d'un moment de distraction de tout le monde alors qu'ils étaient tous sorti de la pièce a part eux. Peach inclina la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Le mieux du monde. » répondit-il. Il ferait n'importe quoi, irait n'importe où, tant que Blaise gardait son bras autour de lui, le touchant.

« Eh bien allons-y. » Blaise souriant légèrement. Ses yeux brillaient quand il prit les joues rougissantes, et entrouvrit des lèvres pleines et tentantes, et….attendit. Il ne réfléchit pas lorsqu'il baissa sa tête et fit ce qui lui semblait parfaitement naturel. Il voulait réellement continuer à faire ça pendant des mois, voire toute une année.

Il embrassa son ami, délicatement, tremblant, sagement et avec douceur sur ces adorables lèvres. Le Goûtant, le sentant, ressentant le halètement de choc contre sa propre bouche, et il s'évanoui presque en pensant qu'il été allé trop loin, quand les bras de Peach s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, maintenant désormais leurs bouches fondues, dans le plus innocent, affectueux et merveilleux des baisers, Blaise été certain de s'en rappeler toujours.

**À suivre**


	106. Chapter 106

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Ancienne Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Nouvelle Traductrice :** Mifibou

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **106** Traduction : FINI**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici le tout 1er chapitre de Mifibou qui à eu la gentillesse de remplacer notre belle Agathe.

Bonne lecture Et à jeudi ou vendredi pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 106**

Severus Snape, Maître de Potions, et nouvellement Directeur de Poudlard, se versa une tasse de thé, la laissant refroidir légèrement pendant qu'il sélectionnait les robes qu'il allait porter lors de la cérémonie. Amrys lui avait fait présent de plusieurs beaux modèles, répliques des robes traditionnelles du clan, et Severus pensait qu'il était adéquat de les porter dans le clan plutôt qu'un de ses costumes sur mesure formels et raides.

Sa concentration était telle qu'il ne remarqua pas la forme fantomatique indiscrète de Peeves flottant dans l'air, le regardant avec un intérêt flagrant et de la curiosité. Le petit fantôme s'approcha plus encore, alors qu'il observait le Directeur méditer sur les différentes couleurs de soie suspendues dans le placard. Il avait pris l'habitude de rôder autour de Snape lorsque ce dernier était à Poudlard, admirant son énergie et son activité dans sa nouvelle fonction de Directeur de l'école.

Snape se tourna et Peeves, sachant que Snape détesterait découvrir s'être fait observer, rappelant ainsi l'histoire qui s'était produite ici chez les jeunes élèves pendant des années sous la direction de Dumbledore…décida de se cacher. Le fantôme se contorsionna parmi les rayonnages de potions et d'herbes si prudemment rangés par les mains exigeantes et organisées de Snape. Il s'ajusta dans l'espace, redécouvrant le fait que les fantômes pouvaient avoir des crampes aussi facilement que les personnes réelles. Mais au moins il était caché.

Il se tortilla un peu alors que Snape passait les robes au-dessus de sa tête, admirant la forme longue et fine alors qu'elle disparaissait sous les robes lâches et flottantes en soie tissées mains délicieusement douces et chères. Toute l'attitude de l'homme changea, de raide il bougeait maintenant avec une grâce fière, et avait une nouvelle aisance, sinueuse. Peeves était étonné qu'être amoureux puisse autant changer un homme comme Severus Snape.

La couleur sombre, bleue sombre que le maître de Potions avait choisi de porter mettait en évidence l'incroyable pâleur de sa peau, et faisait briller ses cheveux, tel un feu noir rehaussant ses longs cheveux. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient de vitalité. Il avait l'air vraiment très beau, pensait Peeves, et plus jeune, plus grand, plus large. Il se trémoussa un peu plus alors que Snape entrait dans sa salle de bains, disparaissant de sa vue.

Avec tout ce mouvement…Peeves sentit quelque chose bouger, et ses yeux virent une petite fiole tomber de l'étagère, ses mains s'élancèrent et il la rattrapa à mi-parcours, mais le bouchon s'enleva, tomba plus bas pour frapper la table sur laquelle la tasse de thé refroidissait, rebondit encore, avant de finir derrière la table, hors de portée de vue.

Peeves laissa échapper un petit soupir d'horreur en voyant ce qui s'écoula d'autre, quelques gouttes cristallines de la potion de la fiole décapsulée, ploc, ploc, dans le thé. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, en pensant qu'il fallait qu'il renverse le thé avant que l'homme ne le boive. Alors qu'il regardait un léger dégagement de brume rose…Peeves entendit Severus revenir dans la pièce. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait, il se dématérialisa avant d'être découvert et de devoir expliquer sa présence ainsi que ce qu'il faisait, à un sorcier enragé.

Severus Snape pris distraitement son thé et le sirota. Il fronça les sourcils, tenta une autre gorgée. Les feuilles devaient être vieilles, il y avait un léger goût amer, moisi s'attardant sur sa langue. Il amena le thé à l'évier et le versa. Il lui faudrait un nouvel approvisionnement. Il lava la tasse et la laissa sur le buffet. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, fermant soigneusement ses quartiers derrière lui. Il était resplendissant dans le vêtement de soie longue, telle une grande et royale forme qui allait faire tourner tous les yeux sur son passage.

Peeves se matérialisa deux étages plus loin, tremblant violemment, se réprimandant pour avoir fait à nouveau un mauvais choix. Il aurait dû se prendre en mains, et se confesser au professeur. Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il baissa le regard sur la petite fiole dans ses mains, lisant difficilement l'étiquette précise mais à la petite écriture.

La taille de l'étiquette et de la fiole était en fait une chose effrayante, cela signifiait que quoi que soit la potion, elle requérait seulement une petite quantité pour être efficace, ou que les ingrédients étaient si rares que Poudlard pouvait seulement acheter une partie d'entre eux. Peeves savait qu'aucunes de ces deux possibilités n'étaient de bon augure pour lui, il flotta donc près d'une fenêtre espérant qu'une meilleure lumière lui rendrait la lecture plus facile. Alors qu'il louchait sur l'étiquette près d'une fenêtre, il put à peine lire les mots. Il haleta, lâcha la fiole qui après un tintement se brisa sur les dalles. Oh, dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Il vola jusqu'aux chambres du donjon, priant Merlin de ne pas arriver trop tard pour rattraper Snape avant qu'il ne quitte l'école.

Peeves était à moins d'un corridor lorsqu'il entendit et sentit le sort d'apparition lui faisant comprendre que Snape était hors de sa portée. Il laissa sortir le sanglot qui montait de sa gorge. Oh, dieu. Snape allait le tuer pour ça.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus apparut dans le manoir Malfoy, se frottant le ventre. Il souhaitait avoir fini son thé maintenant. Ou pris un morceau de pain blanc. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis des heures, et avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac l'aurait soulagé. Son bas-ventre était un peu contrarié, remuant comme si un serpent s'agitait dans ses tripes. Tout tremblant. Ce qui n'était pas un terme qu'il utilisait habituellement pour se décrire lui-même d'aucune façon ou sous aucune forme. Pourtant c'était tout à fait exact cette fois-ci. Son intestin était tremblant, anxieux, et nécessiteux. Agité. Il prit une grande respiration.

« Sev. » La voix chaude d'Amrys venait de derrière alors que le léopard-garou marchait vers lui, splendide dans une soie dorée, stupéfiant. Le sentiment de fébrilité s'effaça comme s'il n'avait jamais été et un autre prît sa place. Envie, besoin, désir. Snape devait le toucher. Il le devait.

Snape enroula ses bras autour de la forme musclée et grande, désirant être proche, ne voulant plus être pudique, pas maintenant. Il leva ses lèvres et Amrys n'hésita pas, déposant les siennes sur celles offertes subitement, taquinant sa bouche avec un baiser possessif, profond, tirant un grognement au sorcier. Snape se délectait dans l'étreinte, enfonçant ses mains pâles dans les cheveux épais, blonds de son amour. Frottant le bout de ses doigts passionnément contre le cuir chevelu.

Snape entendit alors un doux rire derrière eux. Et le bon sens revint. Ils étaient dans une pièce bondée dans un manoir rempli de monde, attendant de voir une cérémonie royale de lien qui était avant tout un des mariages les plus importants dans la vie de Severus. Et il était ici, en pleine séance de baisers à la vue de tous les invités qui voulaient regarder. Pas vraiment une position pour le respecté et très nouvellement Directeur. Il s'écarta, le visage enflammé, ajustant ses robes, sentant la chaleur monter dans sa poitrine et sur son cou, finissant sur le visage. Amrys gloussa, caressant doucement les lèvres gonflées par le baiser avec son pouce lorsque Severus recula.

'J'aime ta passion, petite souris,' dit le garou, passant des doigts affectueux à travers les mèches de cheveux noires de son amant. Il aimait le fait que Severus laisse pousser ses cheveux, laissant les mèches flotter, de façon naturelle, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ses épaules. Si Amrys avait son mot à dire, ils tomberaient en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches. Ainsi lorsqu'ils s'accoupleraient, ce serait sur un lit composé de la chevelure luxuriante de l'homme, en éventail, sous son corps abandonné. « Ça m'est égal que l'on sache que tu m'appartiens, Severus. »

Snape se racla la gorge, se forçant à baisser sa main, et mit quelques centimètres entre eux.

Immédiatement le lancinement dans ses intestins reprit. Il pressa une main sur son ventre, et inspira calmement. L'odeur d'Amrys était si proche, si tentante, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour un peu d'intimité, pour un peu de temps permettant de sentir ce grand corps fort le posséder, fouiller à l'intérieur de lui. A cette vision, il se mit à transpirer.

Amrys renifla l'air, des phéromones venaient par fortes vagues de son bien-aimé sorcier, et cela lui donnait envie de grogner, de s'approcher et de le revendiquer. En même temps qu'il pensait ça, Amrys vit ses mains se tendre à travers le petit espace mit entre eux par l'homme. Ramenant l'homme vers lui, contre son corps, enfouissant son nez dans la douche chevelure odorante, la courbe de son cou. Merlin le préserve, Snape n'avait jamais senti aussi bon avant.

Amrys le souleva, le portant au bout du couloir dans une pièce vide. Les douces fourrures étaient justes derrière la porte, et il les utilisa, posant Snape, ses mains se dirigeant vers les liens des robes et les desserrant, poussant la soie hors des épaules pâles afin que sa bouche erre sur la chair hautement désirable.

Severus gémit, se cambrant au toucher, les bras ballants, les genoux déjà hauts, ouverts, invitant. Amrys ne gaspilla pas l'invitation, il se mit entre les cuisses déployées.

**§*&o&*§**

Peeves perdit environ 10 minutes à se torturer pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Volant comme jamais dans la pièce inoccupée dans laquelle il s'était matérialisé. Cela le frappa alors. La solution parfaite. Le Professeur Lupin. Le sorcier était gentil, et saurait quoi faire. Il était aussi le moins susceptible d'envoyer Peeves dans l'oubli.

Peeves fila vers les quartiers de Lupin, espérant désespérément que le sorcier y fut. Il jaillit à travers la porte sans frapper, attrapant l'homme élancé en plein habillage, faisant japper le loup-garou choqué.

« A l'aide ! A l'aide ! » Glapit Peeves, frénétiquement, en agitant follement ses bras fantomatiques.

« Le Professeur…Le Directeur Snape…Il est en danger ! Vous devez l'arrêter ! Il a bu le thé, et il est parti. Je ne peux pas l'aider ! »

Remus Lupin essaya de faire revenir son pouls à un état plus normal, avant que son cœur ne saute hors de son corps, et sentit derrière lui l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il s'y laissa tomber pendant que Peeves bafouillait, clairement en détresse. Il leva une main pale aux longs doigts. Il n'aurait rien de concret tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à calmer l'apparition. Il garda sa voix douce et apaisante.

« Moins vite, Peeves. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé exactement. » Lupin savait que Severus allait au manoir plus tôt, prêt pour la cérémonie qui allait bientôt commencer. La même pour laquelle Lupin s'habillait.

« A l'aide ! A l'aide ! » Hurla à nouveau Peeves. Lupin soupira, sortant sa baguette et lançant un sortilège d'apaisement. L'effet sur le petit fantôme fut immédiat. Peeves commença à ronfler fortement. Il était si difficile de doser la quantité de magie nécessaire pour fonctionner sur un fantôme. Remus tenta une nouvelle fois, et fut récompensé par un très faible gémissement. Il s'avança légèrement sur le fauteuil afin de toucher le fantôme avec le bout de sa baguette. Peeves frissonna violemment, mais ouvrit ses yeux scintillants.

« Maintenant, Peeves, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer. » Souffla-t-il, son ton doux atteignant finalement l'autre.

« Ohhhh, Professeur, j'ai tout gâché. Je ne voulais pas, je le regardais juste, l'admirait. Il est tellement différent de l'homme qu'il était. Il est si beau maintenant. » Peeves était en train de pleurer des larmes fantomatiques.

Lupin se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait pas certainement pas qualifié de « beau » Severus Snape, mais l'homme avait certainement une présence imposante qui était allée en augmentant au cours de ces derniers mois. « Chuuuut. Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? » Encouragea-t-il doucement, déterminé à trouver ce qui avait mit le fantôme dans cet état.

Peeves laissa échapper une plainte. « J'ai fait tomber une fiole, et elle est allée dans le thé du Directeur. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… »

« Quelle fiole ? Qu'y avait-il dedans ? » Demanda Remus, se sentant subitement aussi anxieux que le fantôme. La prémonition d'un grand désastre le traversant.

Peeves lui raconta. Et Remus pâlit un peu plus, sa main pressant son torse essayant de contenir les battements de son pouls.

« Oh…merde. » dit-il, complètement atypique, mais parfaitement approprié à ce moment-là. Il se leva, et sans délai apparut au manoir, pieds nus, et sans manteau, son nœud papillon défait, les bouts ballants autour de son cou.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

**À suivre**


	107. Chapter 107

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Ancienne Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Nouvelle Traductrice :** Mifibou

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **107** Traduction : FINI**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci pour vos reviews.

Reste plus que 4 chapitre et l'histoire est fini.

Donc bonne lecture, passez un bon weekend et rendez vous la semaine prochaine.

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 107**

Severus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que les mains sur sa peau. Son corps ayant faim de plus. Il remua, ondulant sur les douces fourrures, qui lui chatouillaient le dos alors qu'il était enfoncé dedans.

Son corps était empli d'envie. Il se sentait si vide, ses intestins étaient comme un abîme, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose, une envie désespérante, et voulue, quelque chose de vital pour lui, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il secoua la tête, la balançant d'un côté à l'autre. Ce besoin le déchirait.

Les mains le touchait, le tenait et le tournait. Des lèvres douces glissaient sur sa joue moite, s'attardant sur sa propre bouche haletante. Le fouillant, le revendiquant en un simple moment béni.

Il y avait de l'amour, oui, il le savait, mais même l'amour ne pouvait rivaliser avec une telle faim. Il frissonna, douloureusement, ses doigts se nouant dans la soie qui les recouvraient. Il avait conscience de la chaleur, et sentait l'odeur qui était celle de son amant, son Amrys. Et la soif grandit.

Il arqua son corps, long et mince, vers ces bras forts et aimants, entendant des mots mais ne les comprenant pas. Sentant le souffle d'air sur sa joue, chaque mot apportant une bouffée chaude, signifiant sa perte. Les rayons dorés provenant de la chevelure blonde, éblouissaient ses yeux papillonnants.

Il brûlait. Le seul baume, dans cette chaleur persistante, était la main fraîche de son amant, le caressant et le tenant, le tournant, le touchant, habilement les doigts méticuleux le préparant, puis la longueur, lente et fraîche, au milieu de cet incendie, Amrys entrant en lui, répondant à ses prières, comme s'il s'enfouissait dans du miel chaud, épais, riche et doux, l'amenant en pleine béatitude.

Il s'entendait supplier et implorer pour ça, et la voix d'Amrys l'apaisait, lui disant oui, lui donnant ce qu'il voulait. Encore et encore, l'envie ne diminuant pas, la faim grandissant, jusqu'à la douleur.

Amrys l'embrassait, léchant ses lèvres, mordant et pinçant, le rendant délirant alors qu'il prenait son corps, envoyant des frissons sur toute la peau de Snape, plongeant plus profondément. Seule cette profondeur, cette hampe épaisse satisfaisait Snape. Le soulageait. Il brûlait, si fort, sans aucune comparaison avec ce qu'il avait ressenti avant. Le besoin augmenta et envahi son corps comme un vague, son ventre toujours douloureusement vide, attendant. Attendant, attendant.

Amrys était inquiet, cette sauvagerie animale, cet état désespéré n'était pas habituel pour son amant passionné, pas son Snape. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se contorsionna sous lui, les jambes complètement écartées, les mains grandes ouvertes, la tête tendue vers le haut en arrière. Dénudant la peau tendre, moite de sa gorge, où Amrys l'embrassait, léchait la légère transpiration, goûtait le désir, et suçait avec ses lèvres. Severus cria.

Ses hanches se lancèrent vers le haut, le fourreau de son corps se contractant, massant vigoureusement les parties sensibles d'Amrys, alors que le maître de Potions éjaculait, ne perdant pas sa raideur, ou son besoin lancinant envers le corps fort à la peau dorée qui l'emmenait au-delà du simple plaisir vers un bonheur ravageant.

Amrys tenta de le calmer, essaya de le caresser avec douceur, s'efforça de le faire doucement redescendre, mais Severus se hissa et fixa sa bouche sur les lèvres généreuses de son léopard-garou, l'embrassant, l'embrassant encore, le goûtant et le léchant, avec une langue agressive. Se nourrissant du baiser comme si c'était de la nourriture plus que de la chair.

Amrys savait que quelque chose allait très, très mal. Il donna ce que Severus quémandait, tandis que les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Ses mains n'oubliaient pas combien il adorait cet homme, même si les demandes devenaient plus sauvages, toujours plus primitives, plus dures, purement sexuelles, juste physiques, sans réponse tendre de la part du corps vorace sous lui. Amrys baissa la tête et s'accrocha.

**§*&o&*§**

Remus, à moitié habillé, apparut au centre du grand hall, regardant autour avec affolement, tournant en cercle, son agitation s'échappant de lui par vagues. Son cœur manqua un battement, où ? Il pensait, où ? Où était Severus Snape ? Était-il trop tard ?

Soudain il ne fut plus seul au milieu de la pièce, alors qu'un grand gardien léopard-garou apparaissait. Un, deux, puis trois imposants, immenses, intimidants, renfrognés face à son état anxieux et suspicieux comme tout guerrier chargé de la sécurité d'un chef aimé et d'un peuple bien-aimé le sont. Il secoua ses mains vers eux, leurs yeux le fixant plus.

« Je dois trouver le professeur Snape ! » S'exclama-t-il, bondissant en avant, les mains tendues, essayant de contrôler son anxiété, voyant ce qu'il tentait de faire comme sa seule chance d'aller plus loin dans le manoir. Il griffa la poitrine du géant qu'il heurta, et vit un éclat de crocs.

« S'il vous plaît ! » Supplia l'habituel sorcier serein. « Je dois le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il a été drogué ! Accidentellement bien sûr, mais il doit être arrêté avant… » Il cligna des yeux vers le visage de granit, « …avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… » Finit-il faiblement.

Trois têtes fouettèrent l'air, regardant toutes dans la même direction, les oreilles relevées, les narines dilatées. Remus se tourna dans le même sens, regardant frénétiquement pour…puis il l'entendit, le cri distant, profond et long, transmettant l'extase, le plaisir, des besoins sexuels satisfaits, non satisfaits, et un besoin violent. Libération. Orgasme. Et…Severus Snape. Une combinaison bizarre dans son esprit, mais…Remus Lupin se lança dans la direction d'où provenaient les sons. Bondissant, souple et rapide telle une gazelle. Ou un loup dans la maison des chats…

Il courut, entendant sans vraiment l'enregistrer consciemment, que des pas le suivaient, rapides et mortels, des pas de chasseur. Il savait dans son cerveau primitif que des mains tentaient de l'atteindre, de le stopper, de l'attraper, et il slaloma de gauche à droite, échappant à la force de ces mains. Un loup dans une peau d'homme. Ils pouvaient la sentir, sa différence, et pour une énième fois Remus maudit sa condition de loup. S'ils l'arrêtaient à cause de ça, alors Severus…Ce serait trop tard pour Severus.

Il courut plus vite. Tout en cherchant les courts râles. Des voix hurlaient, et soudainement il courut dans un mur. Son souffle fut expulsé violemment hors de ses poumons, lui donnant le vertige. Un étau lui serrait la taille, le levant assez haut. Et il comprit pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas attrapé, ils l'avaient laissé prendre cette direction, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prit dans le piège. Il grogna.

Ses pieds étaient loin du sol, suspendus et battants comme si le message qu'il n'était plus en train de courir, plus capable de sprinter jusqu'à son collègue et l'aider, s'enregistrait plus lentement. Il se tortillait, étant levé jusqu'à un visage renfrogné et dur. Il le reconnut, il l'avait déjà vu avant. S'il pouvait seulement se souvenir…Il tapota ces joues minces et fortes avec des mains nerveuses. Tap, tap, tap. Quel était le nom de cet homme ?

« A l'aide, a l'aide, à l'aide. » Dit Remus Lupin. « A l'aide, à l'aide, à l'aide. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Demanda la voix grave. Et la voix était la clé.

« Mantheer ! » Haleta-t-il, cherchant son souffle, trouvant d'autres mots. C'était le Mantheer de Draco. Il pouvait aider. « C'est Severus ! » Il hoqueta alors que l'expression se changeait en inquiétude, non plus en promesse de représailles.

« Qu'y-a-t-il au sujet de Severus ? » gronda la voix, Lupin la sentit vibrer des profondeurs de la poitrine jusqu'à son propre torse.

« Mani ? » C'était Draco, surgissant de derrière le grand homme. Remus s'évanouit presque. Il tourna son regard suppliant vers le garçon.

« Il a bu une potion par accident. Ren…ren…ren…versée dans son thé. S'il vous plaît, je dois lui lancer un sortilège d'inversement pour le protéger. Ça va le rendre fou jusqu'à ce qu'il ssssoit… » Remus fixa brusquement tous les visages ouvertement curieux rassemblés autour. Tellement. Tous à l'écoute. Des yeux brillants de toutes les couleurs, pas un seul totalement humain, tous félins. Severus ne serait pas content d'apprendre que ses affaires avaient été étalées comme cela. « S'il vous plaît, je dois le rejoindre vite ! » Finit Remus sans conviction.

« Qui, bu quoi ? » Demande Draco, avançant d'un pas, s'arrêtant seulement lorsque le gardien, Mantheer, lui grogna un avertissement pour rester derrière. Draco ne croyait pas craindre un quelconque danger du Professeur Lupin, mais il tint compte de l'avis de Mantheer et s'arrêta. Il demanda encore. « Qui ? Qu'a-t-il bu ? »

« Snape. Severus. Professeur Snape. » Il haleta, s'étonnant de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son souffle.

« Snape est en difficulté ? » Demande Draco, ses beaux traits pâles reflétant son inquiétude. « Qu'a-t-il bu ? »

« La fiole entière. En entier ! Dans son thé ! Le dosage habituel correspond à des petites gouttes, pas des fioles entières ! Je dois le retrouver, pour savoir combien il en a bu, Peeves ne savait pas combien… »

« Peeves ? » Draco était perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que venait faire le fantôme dans la conversation, mais il savait que Lupin était sérieusement inquiet. Il leva la tête vers le visage renfrogné de son gardien léopard. « Nous devons trouver Snape. » Dit-il, la lumière dans ses yeux bleus brillant intensément.

Mantheer connaissait bien la différence entre les urgences réelles et celles imaginaires. Il avait vu le professeur traiter posément avec des loups-garous enragés et des léopards, et garder son calme. Quelque soit le problème, c'était un vrai problème. Et ajouter à ça, Draco était inquiet. C'était plus qu'assez. Il opina, glissant Remus sous un de ses bras et partit en direction des cris. Ses longues jambes mangeant la distance.

**§*&o&*§**

Le feu ne partait pas. Il avait l'impression que sa peau s'écaillait, Severus avait besoin d'être touché, léché, caressé, de s'enflammer, d'être pris, longuement et durement. Le soulagement momentané atteint lors de son dernier orgasme était parti, et maintenant il gémissait, griffant Amrys, essayant de rapprocher l'homme plus près, plus profondément dans son corps.

Amrys lui parlait, lui demandant des choses, et Severus voulait répondre, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne comprenait pas un mot, aucuns d'eux.

« Non. » Dit-il. « Non, plus, s'il te plaît. Non. » Il coassait à sa plus grande horreur. Il ne coassait jamais, ne trébuchait jamais avec sa langue, les mots venant trop vite pour s'échapper de ses lèvres avec clarté.

« Sev, » Appela Amrys vers l'homme transpirant, ondulant. Il écarta les mèches emmêlées afin de voir les yeux noirs, presque noirs, embrumés de désir. Pas son Severus. Pas lui du tout. Amrys tenta de l'apaiser, de l'atteindre, en murmurant son nom encore et encore. Snape enveloppa les hanches du léopard-garou avec ses jambes, serrant fort.

« Non, non, non… » Ça ne s'arrêtait pas, et il s'agita, alors qu'il empoignait Amrys, le tenait, essayant de prendre cette longue épaisseur encore à l'intérieur de lui. Qui ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi ça ne bougeait pas ? Il devait l'avoir. Devait la sentir faire ce qu'il avait besoin qu'elle fasse. Il devait être rempli à ras bord. Peut-être serait-ce assez. Il s'éleva, criant au visage horrifié penché sur lui. « Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? »

**À suivre**


	108. Chapter 108

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Ancienne Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Nouvelle Traductrice :** Mifibou

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **108** Traduction : FINI**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

La fin approche malheureusement.

Bonne lecture et à jeudi ou vendredi pour la suite !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 108**

Severus était soutenu par une montagne d'oreillers et de fourrures. Amrys était assis à ses côtés, l'air inquiet. Il tenait la main pâle de son amant humain adoré, la main de Severus crispée autour de celle du léopard-garou, s'accrochant fermement. Severus était un peu mal-à l'aise, par timidité, d'être touché devant d'autres personnes, mais Amrys travaillait dessus pour l'habituer. Et vu ce qui venait de se passer, Sev allait devoir supporter un amant collant et soucieux.

Amrys avait été absolument paniqué, un état très inhabituel pour lui, lorsqu'il avait été face à un Severus insatiable. Ça avait tourné rapidement d'ébats amusants et de roulades dans les fourrures à un sentiment de peur pour l'esprit et la sécurité du sorcier. Amour et désir il pouvait accepter, mais être incapable d'alléger le besoin de Severus avait été effrayant. Draco et Remus se montrant à ce moment là, étaient tels les envoyés de Merlin. Amrys était à court d'idées.

« D'où provenait cette foutue potion ? » Grogna rageusement Lucius, se tenant près du lit où se reposait le sorcier. Harry était assis à côté de son ancien professeur, observant les traits plus pâles qu'habituellement avec un intérêt continu. Il enlevait la sueur perlant de son front en tapotant avec un morceau de serviette fraîche, s'émerveillant du fait que l'homme plus âgé permette qu'on soit aux petits soins avec lui.

« L'avez-vous préparée ? » Harry était plus direct que le roi des léopards. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas imaginer Snape préparant une potion possédant les propriétés de celle qu'il avait bue. Remus Lupin avait exposé le contenu de la petite fiole et Harry avait blanchi, pensant au sentiment horrible que cela devait être de sentir un tel degré d'envie le balayer. D'avoir à se tourner vers beaucoup, beaucoup d'hommes pour assouvir son désir. C'était presque ce qui était arrivé à Snape. Si Lupin n'était pas apparu avec un sort d'apaisement efficace…Harry frissonna. Il n'y avait aucune dignité, fierté dans la vision qu'eut Harry. Il prit une respiration profonde. Ça n'avait pas tourné aussi mal. Le Professeur Lupin était arrivé à temps pour le secourir.

« Elle provenait des potions personnelles d'Albus. Je l'ai trouvée dans son bureau, et je l'ai gardée, pensant l'analyser quand j'en aurais le temps, la mettant dans mes quartiers en lieu sûr. En haut d'une étagère. Complètement hors d'atteinte. Elle aurait dû être à l'écart de tout danger. » Severus tint son crâne douloureux entre ses mains. Harry tapota les gouttes de sueur. « J'étais apparemment dans le faux. »

Snape secoua la tête, et Remus pris la serviette des mains d'Harry, la remouilla, et pressa la serviette fraîche et humide sur son front. Snape, encore, au lieu de s'opposer à ce geste, permit à l'autre professeur de tenir le tissu en place. C'était le témoignage le plus clair de l'état épouvantable dans lequel se trouvait encore Snape. Il détestait qu'on soit aux petits soins pour lui. Mais pour le moment il se tenait assis, endurant les soins des autres, sans aucunes grimaces ni regards furieux.

« Je ne comprends juste pas comment ça a pu arriver dans mon thé. » Murmura l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Je n'ai rien pris sur l'étagère, ne l'ai pas cognée… » Il secoua la tête avec précaution. Ses yeux sombres scintillants de fièvre. Amrys, assis à ses côtés, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Amrys leva le regard vers Lupin lorsque ce dernier fit un petit bruit de détresse. Cela l'alerta sur le fait que la situation n'allait pas lui plaire. Il envoya un regard suspicieux au professeur de Poudlard.

« Promets-moi de garder ton calme, Severus. » Dit Remus, doucement. Amrys se releva, réalisant que l'autre homme savait quelque chose sur comment son amant avait été empoisonné. Il s'approcha du fin loup-garou, menaçant. Lucius lui fit signe de reculer du professeur méfiant. Harry approcha une main, mais Lucius n'aurait pas permis qu'Harry touche l'autre léopard-garou. Utilisant son propre corps, il fit reculer Amrys. Il plaça ses mains sur la poitrine à la peau dorée.

« Une requête raisonnable. » Dit Lucius, doucement. « Se fâcher ne va pas aider ta santé. » Ajouta-t-il à l'homme allongé, alors qu'il gardait ses mains sur son second, qui était toujours menaçant. Ils entendirent tous le grincement de dents de Severus alors qu'il hochait la tête, avant de presser une main sur son front. Même ce petit mouvement n'était pas le bienvenu dans sa condition actuelle.

« Très bien. C'était Peeves. Il l'a versé accidentellement dans ton thé. » Expliqua Remus calmement. « Il ne voulait pas te causer le moindre mal. »

« Qui est Peeves ? » Grogna Amrys et il fut rapidement ignoré tandis que le regard de Severus s'affutait, puis il ferma les yeux, la douleur étant trop grande.

« Que faisait-t-il exactement dans mes quartiers personnels ? » Demanda Snape, les yeux fermés. Le silence continuant, il ouvrit un œil, fixant Remus avec son regard façon harpon. Lupin éclaircit sa voix. « Je ne me sens pas vraiment en état pour te tirer les vers du nez Lupin. S'il-te-plaît prends pitié de mon état et explique-moi juste. »

« Il te regardait. » Dit gentiment Remus.

« Me regardait ? » Snape semblait totalement confus. « Pourquoi diable ce petit freluquet voulait me regarder ? » Sa plainte ne contenait pas l'acidité habituelle.

« Il te trouve incroyablement fascinant ces derniers temps, a-t-il dit. Apparemment il te trouve très beau. » Lupin constata qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter la légère rougeur monter sur ses propres joues, alors même qu'il voyait une nuance plus sombre apparaitre sur celles de Severus.

Snape parut digérer cette nouvelle et inattendue information. Puis ces deux yeux s'ouvrirent. « Cela dure depuis longtemps ? »

« Oh, plus que certainement, oui. » Admit Remus. « Il n'arrêtait pas de dire combien tu étais merveilleux. »

« Combien de temps dirais-tu ? » insista Snape, coupant court au reste de la déclaration de Remus.

« Peeves a admit depuis plusieurs mois. » Haussa Lupin. « Il n'a pas dit quand exactement. »

« Pendant ce temps il me regardait. Faire quoi précisément ? » Se renseigna Snape plus vivement qu'avant. « Seulement lorsque j'étais seul ou…peut être quand j'étais avec d'autres personnes ? »

Les joues de Lupin rosirent. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce s'agitèrent face à la question, chacun d'entre eux sachant à quoi Snape pensait. Amrys laissa sortir un grognement. Ils étaient tous mal à l'aise avec l'idée d'être espionner, surtout si peu de temps après la découverte des activités de Dumbledore. « Et bien, il semble te regarder tout faire, aussi souvent que possible. Si j'ai bien interpréter ses dires. »

« C'est ce que je craignais. » Snape laissa tomber sa tête sur les oreillers. Presque certain que le fantôme indiscret l'avait observé pendant des moments intimes. L'héritage de Dumbledore avait permis aux esprits résidants à Poudlard de développer quelques habitudes répréhensibles. Ils avaient certainement vu Albus être occupé à ses jeux malfaisants et illégaux. Snape n'allait pas s'attarder sur cette époque et sur ce que le fantôme avait vu de lui. Il allait mettre un terme à ça. Il ne pouvait rien faire sur les infractions antérieures. Mais il avait pleinement l'intention d'instaurer un nouveau et ferme standard moral.

« Ce n'est pas tout, j'en ai peur. » Dit Lupin de façon hésitante. Tout le monde le regarda à nouveau, avec une inquiétude croissante. « Humm, j'ai trouvé le livre de potions d'Albus. Les sorts protégeant ses livres ont été réduits à néant lors de son emprisonnement. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux le consulter, vu la violence de ta réaction. C'était une des potions de contraintes qu'il avait composé. »

« Oui. C'est ce que j'en avais déduit, jusque là. » Dit Snape avec une patience affligée. « Quelles autres mauvaises nouvelles as-tu découvert ? Je suis sûr que tu n'en aurais pas parlé si ce n'était pas mauvais. »

« Bien, Albus n'a jamais osé l'essayer sur ses…victimes. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, à part un effet secondaire qu'il n'arrivait pas à éliminer. Un qui a réduit à néant son utilité. Il a passé des heures à essayer de l'enlever. »

« A nouveau, je me demande ce que ça peut être comme mauvaise nouvelle. » Dit Snape dans le silence tendu.

Amrys se libéra de son roi et vint près de Severus, il posa une main sur sa poitrine. Snape posa la sienne par-dessus. Amrys la leva jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Snape prétendit ne pas y faire attention, mais ses intestins se réchauffaient de plaisir.

« Le principal effet qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher…elle augmente la fertilité en plus de la libido. Tous les sujets tombaient inévitablement enceints. Dit Lupin après une courte pause. Dans un premier temps le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard trouva ça impossible à comprendre. Il cligna des yeux.

Amrys se figea, sa bouche chaude sur la paume de main de son amant. Puis très lentement il baissa la main sur ses genoux et fixa le loup-garou.

Severus Snape se redressa. « Je suis ENCEINT ? » Il rugit, de longues mèches de cheveux noirs volant autour de son visage.

**À suivre**


	109. Chapter 109

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Ancienne Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Nouvelle Traductrice :** Mifibou

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **109** Traduction : FINI**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Bonne lecture et rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour les 2 derniers chapitre !

Passez un bon week-end.

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 109**

Severus s'était effondré sur le lit de fourrures par pure frustration, décida Harry. Toute la harangue et l'état fulminant, très inhabituels de la part de son ancien professeur, l'avaient menés à simplement arracher la baguette des mains de Remus, qui la lui avait arrachée en retour, disant à Snape dans des termes précis que la magie n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire vu son état gestant.

Severus avait réagi en lui enlevant sa baguette une seconde fois et en utilisant le morceau de bois long et fin pour scanner son ventre et son bassin. Personne ne manqua l'incontestable résultat. La lueur était précisément au bon endroit. Severus jeta un regard furieux à Amrys, qui le regardait plus placidement. Presque avec une expression de contentement. Suffisante. Snape était outragé, bafouillant alors que le lycanthrope prenait sa main et la caressait, avec adoration. Il aurait probablement flatté le ventre de Snape à travers la lueur … mais Severus lui montra les dents. Amrys limita judicieusement ses attentions à la main du sorcier.

Severus Snape, le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard était réellement, de façon irréversible, enceint. Harry laissa sortir un rire nerveux, puis plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsque le professeur leva un regard sombre sur lui. Draco le fit taire et prit place sur le lit près de son ancien Directeur de Maison, et Directeur de Poudlard maintenant. Bientôt mère.

« Tu en sais plus que quiconque sur les grossesses mâles, Severus. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit…Tout va bien se passer. Ce sera fini dans peu de temps, et tu auras un ravissant bébé. » Draco tendit la main vers l'arrière et prit celle de Yaji dans la sienne. L'homme immense se courba et passa des doigts attentionnés dans la chevelure blond pâle entourant le visage de Draco. L'affection de l'un pour l'autre était très nette. Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent.

**§*&o&*§**

Huit mois et trois semaines plus tard Severus Snape était aussi pénible et hargneux qu'il l'avait toujours été. Son ventre était énorme, un témoignage retentissant du fait qu'Amrys ne pouvait apparemment pas être père de rien de moins que des jumeaux. Et des costauds en plus de ça.

Severus se leva pour étirer son dos lancinant. Ses chevilles étaient bouffies, faisant deux fois leur taille fine normale. Osseuse, se corrigea-t-il. Ses chevilles étaient normalement osseuses, pas fines. Maintenant elles ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Ajouter à cet affront…il n'avait pas vu ses parties génitales depuis des mois, cachées comme elles l'étaient sous son gros abdomen. Il ne pouvait même plus les atteindre, peut importe comment il se contorsionne. Peut-être n'étaient-elles même plus là, pensa-t-il hargneusement.

Il en était réduit à devoir s'asseoir pour se laver, une chose humiliante. Il n'aurait pas dû être si perturbé par ça. Mais il l'était. Cela le faisait sentir moins qu'un homme, et plus comme une femme enceinte. Amrys essayait d'être compréhensif. Severus ne voulait pas en entendre un mot. Il était totalement malheureux.

Il n'avait même pas pu jouir du sexe avec son amant. Il était trop gêné. Il se demandait si Amrys prenait du bon temps avec d'autres, de souples et beaux jeunes chatons du clan, pour se calmer. Il se refusait à lui poser la question. Si Amrys ne voulait plus de lui, ou le trouvait affreusement peu attirant…et bien Severus pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir. Il renifla. Il devait y avoir un courant d'air ici, se dit-il. Il avait mal, était courbaturé et ses yeux se gorgeaient d'eau, son nez goûtait.

Il était malheureux. Sauf lorsqu'il rêvait aux deux bébés calés étroitement dans son ventre. Avec de la chance ils auraient la beauté de leur père. L'idée de deux beaux bébés qui allaient grandir pour ressembler à Amrys rendit les jambes de Snape faibles. Il se promit de le cacher à son amant. Pas besoin de faire grossir un peu plus la tête de l'homme. Un regard aux bébés de Draco était suffisant pour couper le souffle à quiconque. L'idée que bientôt Amrys aurait quatre bébés pour se vanter…Snape s'autorisa un discret sourire.

Il reprit son siège. Souhaitant que la lancinante douleur dans son dos s'estompe assez longtemps pour lui permettre de réviser les dossiers d'admission des nouveaux étudiants dans les classes supérieures. Il soupira réglant son fauteuil aussi bien que possible, plaçant ses pieds sur le tabouret rembourré que Lucius et Harry avaient amené dans son bureau le mois dernier. Harry l'avait fixé, les yeux ancrés sur le gigantesque ventre de Severus. Il les avait renvoyés, mais le tabouret semblait réellement l'aider un peu.

Son dos se contracta. Mince. Ça allait de pire en pire. Il se leva encore, se sentant surexcité, voulant bouger. Arpenter. Il fit quelques pas traînants et lourds. Tel un griffon se dandinant. Il gronda à cette image. Pour empirer les choses il avait encore envie de faire pipi. Il était choqué d'en être réduit à de tels scandalisant palabres. Pisser en fait. Il avait besoin d'uriner, de vider sa vessie. Il se traîna vers ses toilettes privées. Cela semblait trop loin pour sa vessie désespérée.

« Oh pour…l'amour…de Merlin. » Il maugréa. Il était maladroit. Il n'avait jamais été qu'élégant dans ses mouvements. Maintenant il avait le pas lourd, vacillant, instable…original quoi. Il gronda, plantant ces deux mains sur le bas de ces hanches et mettant le plus de poids qu'il pouvait sur elles. Essayant de faire entrer une sorte de pression dans les muscles qui se contractaient violemment. Tentant d'accélérer sa progression.

Il arriva finalement à destination. Heureusement sans accident. Il se baissa avec précaution sur le siège. Avec un soulagement béni. Il fut contrarié de la petite quantité produite. C'était comme s'il retenait une véritable crue dans sa vessie comprimée. Il se mit debout avec difficulté. Laissa ses robes se mettre en place, et commença sa lente marche vers son bureau.

Un jet de liquide vint ruisseler sur ses jambes et envahir ses pantoufles. Il s'arrêta de bouger, vacillant devant la flaque au milieu de laquelle il se trouvait. Maux de dos. Irritabilité. Impatience. Crampes. Il était en plein travail. Et il l'avait complètement manqué.

Snape fit un effort pour se rappeler quand les douleurs avaient commencées. Puis il fut pris par la plus grande de toutes les crampes douloureuses, la mère des crampes. Dans son dos, son bassin, et entre ses jambes. Et il réalisa qu'il était toujours sous sa forme d'homme. Il se serait baffé lui-même s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire tomber. La vague de douleur passa et il se traîna rapidement à son bureau. Il n'osa pas s'asseoir, il se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur la table et envoya un appel à Remus et Amrys, puis après un second pour Draco aussi.

Et il attendit, espérant qu'ils seraient là rapidement. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas tenter d'accoucher des bébés sans toute l'aide qu'il pouvait avoir. Comment, au nom du ciel, le délicat Draco avait réussi à faire sortir les énormes créatures habitant son ventre ? Snape avait l'impression qu'une pierre forçait pour sortir.

Quelqu'un martelait à sa porte. Il releva la tête. Il ne voulait aucune compagnie. Pas maintenant.

« Partez. » Dit-il fermement.

« Severus ? » C'était Remus. « Severus ? Tu dois enlever les sécurités pour que nous puissions entrer. » La voix du loup-garou était égale, le ton complètement raisonnable. Snape rougit. Il avait oublié les sécurités. Il chercha difficilement sa baguette. Maladroitement il siffla et lança le sort tel un élève de première année inexpérimentée. Mais ce fut efficace. Et Remus entra, suivi par Draco frottant ses yeux, venant manifestement de se réveiller.

Ils l'aidèrent pour aller dans ses appartements derrière le bureau. S'arrêtant à chaque pas pour laisser passer une contraction. Les trois vacillaient fébrilement. Snape plissaient les lèvres de frustration. Le lit était encore dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais à ce rythme là. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur dire qu'il était prêt à accoucher sur le sol plutôt que le lit…lorsque des bras puissants l'encerclèrent et le soulevèrent.

Il cligna des yeux face au visage d'Amrys, tandis qu'il était porté jusqu'au lit. Il soupira lorsqu'il sentit le matelas sous lui, son dos douloureux heureux de ne plus être droit. Amrys lui sourit en retour. Snape ouvrit la bouche pour remercier son bien-aimé, quand une contraction frappa. Il écrasa les doigts du léopard-garou dans les siens.

Severus Snape fit alors quelque chose de complètement contraire à sa personnalité. Il commença à jurer.

**À suivre**


	110. Chapter 110

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Ancienne Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Nouvelle Traductrice :** Mifibou

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **110** Traduction : FINI**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Avant dernier chapitre de cette superbe histoire.

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 110**

Severus Snape était convaincu que son corps avait été mis à l'envers. Il espérait que Remus Lupin s'était souvenu qu'il fallait remettre toutes les parties essentielles à nouveau à l'intérieur avant de changer son sexe de femme pour la naissance, à celui délicieusement mâle pour le reste de sa vie. Ça ne le ferait pas de buter sur une rate oubliée, un utérus ou autre chose lorsqu'il arriverait enfin à se lever de ce damné lit.

Severus soupira, grimaçant face à la douleur lancinante infligée à son bassin, comme si ses os avaient été séparés de force par de médiocres ciseaux. Une fois encore, il se demanda comment le fin, beaucoup plus délicat, Draco avait réussi à pousser deux bébés d'entre ses hanches, alors que lui avait l'impression d'être déchiré en plusieurs morceaux.

Snape ne minimiserait plus jamais ce qu'avait réussi à faire le garçon. Severus avait juré, maudit, grondé, et donné des coups de pieds comme une folle. Lupin avait esquivé et cajolé, Draco l'avait alternativement réprimandé et félicité, se mettant hors de portée de Snape lorsque cela était nécessaire, Amrys tenant sa main et ne tressaillant même pas un peu malgré la poigne mortelle de Snape.

Maintenant Severus Snape était couché haletant, venant de délivrer deux incroyablement petits bébés, parfaitement empaquetés dans un large double berceau à côté de son lit. Cela le remuait jusqu'au fond de son âme de voir combien ils étaient petits. Cela n'avait pas semblé si petit, lorsqu'ils avaient été poussés hors de son corps en état de choc et complètement inadapté, et maintenant il pouvait les voir, ils semblaient si fragiles, impuissants. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Amrys se tenait au-dessus des deux bébés avec une expression de fierté et d'émerveillement. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il releva la tête et regarda son compagnon. Son visage était béat. C'était aussi plutôt intense, comme s'il transmettait son intention de les protéger de toute forme de danger possible. Réel ou imaginaire. Snape sentit son propre instinct maternel, jusqu'alors inconnu, remuer.

Severus eut le souffle coupé momentanément en voyant le regard de ce magnifique blond qui, avec lui, avait fait ces bébés. Amrys le contemplait comme s'il avait accompli des miracles jusqu'ici inconnus. Son sourire était rayonnant et frémissant. Rempli d'une joie irrépressible. Severus n'avait pas porté beaucoup d'attention à Amrys lors de la naissance des enfants de Draco. Mais il pensait qu'Amrys était encore plus attentionné maintenant qu'il l'avait été. Son cœur battit violemment et se tourna dans sa poitrine.

Snape se souleva sur un coude. Son premier essai pour parler ne fut pas plus qu'un petit coassement, sa gorge irritée et sèche. Rien d'étonnant si l'on considérait les cris et les obscénités hurlées qu'il avait sorti pendant les longues heures de labeur. Tout ceci empêchant toute chose compréhensible de sortir de sa bouche.

« Soif ? » Demanda Draco alors qu'il se tournait sur sa chaise mise à la droite de Snape et récupérait un verre de jus de fruits frais. Draco monta le verre jusqu'à sa bouche. Le jus acide rempli sa bouche, semblant être absorbé directement par ses tissus asséchés comme un baume. Il avala avec reconnaissance, ses yeux se fermant pour apprécier la merveilleuse humidité et douceur coulant sur sa langue et jusqu'à sa gorge rêche comme du papier de verre. Absolue béatitude.

« Les… » Encore un coassement, mais un qu'il était possible de comprendre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge encore une fois. « Les enfants vont bien ? » C'était la première et seule chose dans son esprit. Etaient-elles…ses deux petites filles aux cheveux noirs, OK ?

Amrys les contempla, les touchant avec des doigts terriblement gentils. Les manipulant avec respect et intensité, une attention pleine de joie. Snape sentit un chatouillement suspicieux monter dans sa gorge, se logeant dans le bas de ses sinus. Il renifla. La poussière, encore. La totalité de la pièce devait être nettoyée. Toute cette poussière qui flottait. Cela pouvait rendre les yeux d'un homme mouillés.

Remus répondit, avec une efficacité brusque, toujours en train de faire quelque chose entre les jambes de Snape, sa baguette montant et descendant. Son ton était distrait, sa concentration ailleurs. « Elles vont bien, Severus, pas besoin de t'inquiéter… »

Snape récompensa l'homme avec un de ses regards brevetés, scandalisé par la réponse désinvolte. Il pensa un instant à fermer ses jambes sur la tête de l'homme impertinent et à serrer plutôt fortement. Remus Lupin ne pouvait pas comprendre l'importance de ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas connaître l'intensité du lien que Severus ressentait avec ces minuscules vies à quelques centimètres, sous le regard minutieux d'Amrys. Il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir que son patient songeait à lui piétiner la tête pour son insensibilité.

Amrys leva encore le regard, avec un large sourire, des larmes plein les yeux. « Elles sont…parfaites. Aussi belles et parfaites qu'un bébé pourrait l'être, mon amour. » Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude, remplie d'affection et d'adoration, d'amour. Snape ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Amrys quitta sa place près des bébés, enjambant l'homme qui avait donné naissance à ses enfants, lui ayant donné deux filles magnifiques pour aller avec les fils resplendissants que Draco leur avait donnés au clan et à lui. Il y a un an, Amrys était un homme libre et indépendant. Seulement le Second de Lucius dans le clan.

Puis il avait rencontré un homme qui était vraiment différent de tous ceux sur qui il était tombé avant. Un homme qui était à la fois grincheux et noble. Qui portait peu d'attention à son apparence physique, et pourtant qui avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui avait tiré Amrys à lui. Une langue acérée, une vision sévère de la vie. Un homme qui avait des principes et qui s'y tenait. Un homme qui avait sauvé plus d'une fois Harry de la mort et de blessures. Le champion de l'Élu du clan. Du mari de Lucius, sauf de nom. Le roi avait clamé ses remerciements. Amrys était lentement tombé amoureux.

Le désir avait été presque immédiat. Cela avait été si chaud et rapide que ça l'avait presque brûlé par son intensité. Il avait voulu le grand, fin mâle. Il l'avait voulu dans son lit, et Amrys s'était mis en chasse. Tout venait de là. Le jour où Peeves avait versé la potion dans la tasse de Severus, et que Severus était devenu fou de désir…le jour où ces miracles avaient été conçus. Le jour où Severus, seulement en parti remis, avait insisté pour assister à la cérémonie de lien entre Lucius et Harry, dormant pendant la plupart du temps, et ronflant sourdement à ces moments-là. Tout avait mené jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les bébés, Severus. L'amour.

Amrys avait toujours été entouré d'amour. L'amour de ses amis, du corps, du roi et du clan. L'amour de la famille. Maintenant il avait tout. Il avait un mari, un partenaire, des enfants, le clan…tout. Il s'agenouilla à côté de son amant. Il prit les longs, gracieux, doigts pâles entre les siens, plus sombres, plus forts, plus carrés. Il contempla amoureusement le visage suant, les cheveux plats collés aux traits anguleux, au nez imposant. Il pressa ses lèvres sur ces doigts, ses yeux verrouillés aux obsidiennes de son compagnon.

« Severus, mon bien-aimé, mon compagnon, veux-tu t'unir à moi, comme les léopards dans mon clan ? Accepterais-tu d'être reconnu comme mon compagnon, mon élu personnel ? Devenir un avec moi et mon clan ? » Sa voix était lourde d'émotion. Vibrante de la force de son désir pour l'autre homme, le seul auquel il n'est jamais voulu demandé ça.

Severus Snape resta béat, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Draco émit un petit cri de joie. Il secoua son ancien professeur par les épaules.

« Pour l'amour de dieu ! Réveillez-vous ! Il vous a demandé en mariage ! » Cria-t-il à l'homme choqué. Il bondit de sa chaise, secouant plusieurs fois Snape. « N'allez-vous pas dire quelque chose ? » Cria le jeune blond, continuant de bondir avec un bonheur remuant.

« Gaaaaaaaahhhh ? » Tenta d'émettre Le Directeur de Poudlard, le Maître suprême de Potion, expert qualifié en DCFM, protecteur du garçon qui a survécu, homme d'épée, et plus important, compagnon d'Amrys et toute nouvelle maman. « Gahhh-hah ! » Il répéta, énergiquement. Pas vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation d'homme jamais à court de mots.

Amrys l'embrassa, rayonnant. Il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre parfaitement la réponse.

**À suivre**


	111. Chapter 111

**Titre :** Furry Magic

**Auteur :** Ne'ichan

**Ancienne Traductrice :** Agathe Laplante

**Nouvelle Traductrice :** Mifibou

**Couples :** Lucius x Harry et de nombreux autres

**Rating : M**

**État de la fic en anglais : **111 chapitres,** Finie**

**État de la fic en français : **111** Traduction FINI**

**Bêta correctrice : **Flo ShadowSpirit

**0o0**

**Avertissement :** AU. Relations homme x homme, limite consentantes. Harry a 17 ans

**0o0**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident, Harry Potter va découvrir les règles qui gouvernent le clan des léopards-garous et surtout apprendre à connaître leur roi, Lucius Malfoy.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voilà c'est fini.

Vous avez devant vos yeux le tout dernier chapitre de cette superbe fic.

Si vous avez le temps mettez un message pour l'auteur.

On lui enverra, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite de Plus jamais seul plus jamais.

(1 chap par semaine)

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 111**

Harry Potter, l'Élu du roi du clan, était assis dans la silencieuse Salle des Règles et des Lois. Il trouvait la pièce, avec ses symboles gravés dans les murs, relaxante et infiniment accueillante. La magie qu'elle contenait, les années de tradition, l'étreignaient et le supportaient gentiment. Lui faisant sentir…savoir, qu'il faisait effectivement parti du clan des léopards-garous de Lucius Malfoy. Ici, il avait trouvé sa place. Il n'y avait pas de question ou de doute dans son esprit. Il sentait la pièce l'envelopper, le tenir avec douceur en son sein.

Une fois il s'était senti rejeté, une fois il avait eu peur de ne pas être aimé, qu'il n'appartiendrait jamais vraiment à quiconque ou à autre chose, un lieu. Maintenant, il avait tout ça. Il avait Ron, Draco, les autres chatons. Il avait Lucius, un homme qu'il aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un. Un homme qui s'était tenu à ses côtés et avait déclaré son amour et sa dévotion lors d'une cérémonie qui frôlait la ligne de conduite des lois qu'il suivait. Mais il l'avait fait, pour Harry.

Il avait Graeme, aussi, qui prenait soin de lui, farouchement, qui le surveillait, lui apportant la sécurité et le confort. Il avait Blaise, l'autre chaton, son presque mentor et son ami. Il avait Draco qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Il était apprécié et aimé et comblé. Il était heureux. Il avait l'amour d'un étrange et formidable homme qui était un roi, et qui était aimé de son peuple et vénéré. Le même peuple qui gardait ses bras ouverts pour Harry.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il voudrait vivre comme cela. Il avait d'abord pensé que tout ceci était mauvais, que c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusque là. C'était mal, mais il ne savait pas alors. Le partage, l'amour et le désir. Les accouplements. Ils l'avaient fait se sentir comme utilisé, comme s'il allait exploser, pleurer et s'insurger contre l'injustice, celle lui disant que Lucius n'était pas sien et seulement sien. Mais, il avait appris que c'était juste sa réaction face à l'inconnu. La peur. À son manque de confiance en lui et son insécurité. De ne pas savoir qu'il était bel et bien aimé.

Comme c'était étrange de pouvoir maintenant voir Lucius avec son peuple, même avec d'autres chatons, et de ne pas ressentir de jalousie. Lucius était plus que simplement à Harry, il appartenait au reste du clan. Lucius était le roi et le cœur du clan. Harry était tout simplement, le plus haut dans l'estime du roi, son plus précieux et le plus aimé. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Harry passait la nuit dans les bras de Lucius et son lit. Lucius avait enfreint la tradition pour lui. Harry était le premier Élu à s'étendre sur le lit du roi du clan. Le lit pour les leaders du clan : le roi, ses second et troisième. Jamais personne d'autre. Jusqu'à Harry.

Ça avait pris du temps, et le toucher d'autres léopards-garous, mais Harry savait qu'il n'était pas seul, que Lucius n'était pas la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer, dépendre. Amrys, Graeme, Tanith, Draco, même l'ancien terrifiant Severus Snape…la liste était longue. Harry avait toute une communauté maintenant.

Il était profondément perdu dans de plaisantes pensées lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur ses épaules. Harry sursauta et se retourna, totalement pris par surprise. Son audition et ses sens félins rendaient normalement impossible de se faufiler jusqu'à lui. Pas aujourd'hui. Il rougit de bonheur quand il vit Lucius derrière lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Harry ? » Demande le roi, son visage rayonnant alors qu'il baissait le regard sur son Élu. Il caressa du doigt une joue rose d'Harry, les yeux pesant sur les douces lèvres. « C'est une place sacrée. Je me demande…pourquoi viens-tu ici si souvent ? »

« Elle m'appelle, me fait sentir en paix. Bien. » Dit Harry, inclinant sa joue contre le dos large de la main pâle. La grande, redoutable main se tourna, enveloppant son visage. L'aimant.

« C'est comme s'il y avait un sentiment du passé, et le clan est ici. » Répondit le jeune homme, sachant qu'il était seulement capable d'exprimer une partie de ce qu'il expérimentait à chacune de ses visites avec des mots. Il ne pouvait pas décrire l'incroyable attraction des mots runiques et de la pierre et des murs. La sensation formidable d'ancienneté, de vieillesse. C'était un lieu de…d'éternité. Et il l'appelait. L'attirait et l'invitait.

« C'est un endroit pour magie de notre clan. Et tu fais parti du clan. Donc elle te revendique, Harry. » Lucius semblait comprendre, et Harry soupira joyeusement. Il pencha la tête en arrière alors que Lucius se mettait derrière lui, si chaud. « Aimerais-tu rendre hommage au clan ? » Demande l'homme important, sa main se déployant sur le ventre d'Harry, une protection, une caresse.

Harry inclina sa tête vers l'arrière pour regarder ce beau visage. Sa poitrine se gonfla de joie. Oui, il voulait… « Hommage ? Comment ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« La Salle est la plus ancienne partie du clan. Elle est le dépositaire de nos lois et de nos règles et de notre histoire. C'est ce que nous avons été, ce que nous sommes, ce que nous serons, mon Élu. Quelques fois nous lui rendons sa magie pour nourrir notre mémoire, pour nous rappeler ce que nous sommes, notre clan. » Lucius glissa ses longs, forts bras musclé autour d'Harry, le tenant fermement, en sécurité. Harry frissonna de plaisir. Il n'y avait que ce corps contenant ce pouvoir, physique et sincère, qui pouvait le rendre tremblant. La pression de ces forts biceps, de ce ventre ferme, ondulant contre lui. C'était comme si… Lucius était l'incarnation de tout ce qui était noble et honorable, et était doté du pouvoir primitif du clan. Son essence même.

Harry dégluti face à l'intensité brûlante des yeux bleus argent pâles de l'homme. « Et… » Il avala encore, sa peau le picotant. « Heu…comment fait-on ça ? » Couina-t-il à moitié, la bouche sèche de désir. Lucius sourit et baissa sa tête vers Harry.

« Voici comment…Couche avec moi, mon bien-aimé. Donne-toi à moi, ici, parmi les souvenirs, et les rêves, le passé et le future de ce que nous sommes. Donne-toi à moi…abandonne toi, mon amour. » Il murmura doucement, ses lèvres suspendues au-dessus de celles du jeune aux yeux verts, élancé.

« Voici comment nous rendons hommage… » Et ils s'embrassèrent, aussi doux qu'une brise, humide et chaude, la sensation s'infiltrant merveilleusement jusque dans les os d'Harry, chantant à travers sa chair, gémissant dans son cœur. L'air craquait, tourbillonnait et s'amalgamait, caressant sa peau, le réchauffant, l'acceptant, le prenant. Harry geint lorsque Lucius leva la tête. Ses lèvres humides, luisantes encore entrouvertes, tendues, demandant le contact, le goût et la sensation de cet homme.

« Combien…combien de fois ? » Demanda-t-il, clignant des yeux de façon hébétée. Mais le léopard-garou compris sa demande.

« Je l'ai proposé seulement une fois auparavant. Lorsque j'ai choisi Amrys et Graeme comme mes second et troisième. Je suis venu ici pour rendre hommage avec eux, laisser notre semence, notre plaisir et nos remerciements. Je n'ai jamais rien eu qui soit digne de la Salle des Règles et des Lois depuis ce jour. Jusqu'à maintenant. Harry. » Les longs cheveux blonds tombèrent autour d'eux alors que Lucius levait les bras et défaisait son nœud de cravate. C'était presque la chose préférée d'Harry, le toucher léger de ces brins longs en satin. Puis il y avait cette bouche passionnée, expérimentée, la peau vibrante, les mains magiques, le corps incomparable, dominant, toute la personne qu'*était* son amant. Il laissa passer un soupir tremblant, demandeur et exultant de bonheur.

« Vénère avec moi… » C'était un soupir, un souffle, chaud et doux caressant la peau d'Harry, partout, dans plus d'endroits qu'il n'était possible, le possédant, entre ses jambes, l'attisant. Il frissonna de plaisir, sa peau le picotant et gémissant, ses mains tiraillant avec empressement les fins pantalons de soie de l'homme, ses mains palpant avidement l'exquise poitrine nue. Les muscles se courbaient sous le passage de ses mains ardentes, les remplissant complètement, le soulevant, l'étalant. L'adorant. Avec une langue et des lèvres vagabondant, laissant sa salive. Alors qu'Harry trouvait et agrippait la magnifique courbe des fesses, d'une perfection artistique, se pressant tendrement vers lui. Assez de force pour le casser…mais en réalité le guérissant.

« Oh Dieu, oh Merlin ! » Grogna Harry dans la cavité buccale sensuelle de son amant. Lucius l'avait dénudé et étendu sur les fourrures au sol. Un don d'amour et de luxure, rapide, libre, total, le désir brûlant, trop vite et trop fort pour qu'Harry réalise que cela faisait seulement quelques instants depuis que l'homme l'avait trouvé. Sa poitrine se souleva, s'arquant vers la langue léchant avidement son téton tendu, s'égarant sur son torse cambré.

Les morsures furent les bienvenues, enfonçant le feu plus loin dans son âme vierge et abandonnée. Il s'offrit de lui-même…attendant et voulant les doigts qui le trouvèrent, glissèrent à l'intérieur de lui, par son étroit orifice, rendant hommage à cette partie de lui amenant un si grand et aveuglant plaisir à son roi. Puis à l'intérieur, longs et profonds, étirant gentiment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry gémisse, rempli, suppliant en tremblotant à voix basse et les hanches ondoyantes. Jetant sa jambe sur les hanches de l'homme, le talon trouvant sa place au bas du dos de Lucius, les liant l'un à l'autre.

« Oh…plus. S'il te plait plus. » Soupira-t-il, étourdi. Harry sanglotait, les mains relevées, les bras déployés, les jambes levées pour enfourcher et tenir, et encercler les hanches puissantes de son bien-aimé. Le premier toucher, mouillé, chaud, forcé, en son centre, presque trop, puis le glissement infiniment lent, et presque pas assez, le fit grogner, et l'homme lui sourit alors qu'il se cambrait et suppliait.

Et Lucius entra en lui. Une torture, longue, régulière, lente de la plus folle douceur. Le sondant totalement, profondément, lui volant son souffle, concentrant toutes ses sensations dans cet endroit, ce don du plus intense plaisir, celui de Lucius le prenant et le possédant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, dans un élan, une pénétration plus profonde impossible, se mélangeant et fusionnant, le corps d'Harry soulevé par un fin bassin, le haut du corps abandonné vers le bas, ses boucles noires tombant autour de son visage. Un ange noir, à la peau brillante comme le marbre, sa fine érection tendue, le corps pris et ouvert, poussée par poussée.

« Oh, »souffla-t-il, « …oh…je …t'aime… » Un discret soupir…parti.

Il se contorsionna, se ployant, maintenu par amant, les jambes rivées haut autour de la taille de l'homme, les fesses fendues, ses gémissements prenant de l'ampleur, la sueur coulant sur son ventre, sa poitrine, se regroupant dans le creux de sa gorge. Les mains de Lucius était son point d'attache, son pivot alors qu'ils bougeaient ensemble dans un rythme ancien, de plaisir, de partage, de joie, alors qu'il était pris, qu'il donnait et qu'il s'abandonnait.

La vague déferla, si loin, le dilatant. Harry gémit. Dehors, étroit et dur, dedans, pressant, frôlant, l'ouvrant plus profondément. Oh, Dieu. Oh non. Dedans, dedans. Oh oui. Comme ça. Harry cria. Lucius grogna, se penchant encore, couvrant le frissonnant, tremblant chaton de baisers, de morsures intenses, l'enveloppant, prenant ce qui était sien. Dedans et dehors, et dedans. Toujours ainsi. Dedans.

Dedans.

Jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop, vraiment trop, assez, et Harry le hurla. Son plaisir, sa libération, la projetant dans l'air, dans la magie de la Salle des Règles et des Lois.

Et ce fut pris, son offrande, alors que Lucius le remplissait, les doigts le marquant, la fine sueur sur ses hanches, incapable de résister à l'étreinte serrée, caressant son membre palpitant rempli de sang, enfoncé profondément dans le corps de son Élu. L'air scintilla et chatoya et pris un éclat doré. La semence d'Harry se transformant en de petites étoiles, prises comme un cadeau par la magie ambiante.

Et Lucius donna à son bien-aimé autant qu'il lui avait été donné, son amour, son corps, sa dévotion, son sperme. Sa fierté. Son sacrifice.

Et Harry trouva sa place.

**FIN!**

Spécialement je suis un peu déçu de cette fin j'aurai voulu qu'Harry est des petits TToTT (Onarluca)

Et vous qu'es ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire ? De cet fin ?


End file.
